Poudlard is gay
by KilluaKenny
Summary: Les personnages de Naruto, d'Hunter X Hunter et de South Park en cours à Poudlard, ça donne quoi? Attention, fiction vulgaire parfois (selon les personnages). Humour, yaoi(!) et lemon. Les chapitres peuvent être lus indépendamment mais c'est toujours plus sympa d'avoir toute l'histoire ;) !
1. Premier jour à Poudlard

**Lieu : Poudlard.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et proviennent de **: Naruto ou Naruto Shippuden (Masashi Kishimoto), Hunter X Hunter (Yoshihiro Togashi), South Park (Trey Parker, Matt Stone), American Dad (Seth MacFarlane), Neon Genesis Evangelion (Hideaki Anno), Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling), Family Guy (Seth McFarlane), GTO (Tōru Fujisawa) et sans doute d'autres series encore.

**Cette histoire est écrite par deux personnes. Une camarade de l'ombre et moi-même. Le principe: à chaque fin de chapitre, on impose à l'autre le personnage dont elle devra partir. Et de fil en aiguille, ça construit une histoire. Un peu foutoir et bordélique, mais une histoire quand même. On s'éclate beaucoup sur ce projet, j'espère que la fic vous plaira autant qu'à nous.**

Poudlard is gay fait intervenir de nombreux personnages et du coup... beaucoup de références à certains épisodes, pas forcément évidentes.

**Warning: c'est un gros délire avant tout. Ca part dans tous les sens. Parfois, y aura des réflexions sur les sentiments des persos mais dans l'ensemble, c'est du gros non-sens. Tous les persos quasiment sont gays. Tout est normal, quoi^^ Fan de yaoi, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Shikamaru<strong> (_Naruto_)

Mardi 8 septembre

« Putain, dude, t'as vu comme ces mecs se la pètent avec leurs bougies magiques qui font des étincelles ? »

Cette pique est clairement adressée à un jeune homme blond aux airs arrogants qui se tourne vers son auteur. Son visage donne l'impression qu'il n'a qu'une envie : lui cracher à la figure sans retenue. Il semble se contenir mais finit par répondre à l'attaque :

« Connard de moldu, ça s'appelle un Lumos, le genre de trucs que tu sauras jamais faire.

- Ma vie va s'effondrer ! dit l'attaquant en feignant le désarroi. Ah non, en fait ça ira, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce-que nous, on a l'électricité. Enfin, sauf Kenny^^ »

Le sorcier grogne mais préfère s'éloigner. Le « moldu » taquin, lui, est plutôt satisfait d'avoir fait son petit effet. Il donne un coup de coude fier au type à côté de lui, un mec aux cheveux roux qui se met à soupirer. Le premier, plutôt gros, semble avoir mon âge et malgré la présence d' « amis », peu de monde ont l'air de l'apprécier. J'ai déjà eu un cours avec lui. Je me souviens plus de son nom, mais je sais déjà que ce sera pas forcément mon meilleur pote pour l'année.

Pour ma part, d'ailleurs, j'observe la scène du coin de l'œil, aussi discrètement que possible. Ils ont quand même réussis le pari fou de nous mélanger. Ca risque de devenir drôle, tout ça.

Ah, au fait, j'me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Shikamaru. Je suis un des nombreux élèves de cette école qu'est Poudlard. Y a pas longtemps, c'était une école de sorciers, mais apparemment, y a eu des problèmes et elle est plus rentrée dans ses frais. Du coup, elle s'est mise à accueillir des élèves sans pouvoirs, pour gagner un peu d'argent et une nouvelle notoriété. Ouai, c'est la crise, que voulez-vous… Pour détailler un peu, y a plusieurs types de classes, on est séparés des sorciers pour certains cours mais on en a aussi en commun. 'fin bref, c'est ma 1ère année dans ce système plutôt bizarre mais je m'y fais. Je suis direct entré en terminale. 7ème année, comme ils disent. Et puis, j'peux pas me plaindre, j'ai pas mal de potes avec moi.

[…]

« Ferme ta putain de gueule et nique ton oncle ! T'es qu'un enfoiré de fils de pute qui nique son oncle ! »

Une bande de mecs - dont le gros de tout à l'heure – qui ont l'air de se connaître foutent un bordel pas possible dans la classe. Le prof est pas encore là et heureusement. Ils continuent de chanter à tue-tête. Perso, je me suis sagement installé au troisième rang donc pas trop près d'eux, à côté de mon pote Naruto qui semble pensif. C'est vraiment pas habituel, alors il faut que je dise quelque-chose :

« Ca va pas, mec ? »

Mon ami sort de ses rêveries, un peu surpris. Ils plongent ses yeux bleus dans les miens mais son regard est encore étrangement absent. Putain, mais c'est quoi son problème, c'est trop louche là.

« Naaaan, ça va… dit-il, dans le vague.

- Ouai, c'est évident, t'as l'air en forme.

- Pffff… j'te jure que c'est rien. J'ai passé la nuit à jouer à Battlefield 3, je suis crevé, quoi ! Pis, y a Sakura qui…

- Oh non, fais pas chier, j'ai pas envie d'entendre encore parler de cette conne. »

Naruto semble surpris. Il hausse un sourcil.

« Ben pourquoi tu…

- Nan, mais je pensais que t'aurais un problème grave quoi. Mais Sakura… sérieux, mec, abandonne ! Ca fait combien d'années maintenant que tu penses qu'à elle ? Y a d'autres meufs, regarde autour de toi !

- Euh… la moche aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux dents de lapin là ? Limite, je préfèrerai me taper Kiba, il a encore l'air plus humain ! »

Je me marre à ses mots - surtout que Kiba est juste derrière nous et qu'il lui donne des coups dans la chaise au passage - mais j'ai pas le temps de répliquer. Notre prof entre dans la salle. Finalement, c'est une meuf. Une grande brune carrément bien foutue. Elle réagit pas tout de suite face au bordel que font les autres mecs. Elle pose doucement ses affaires à côté du bureau puis se retourne vers le tableau et écrit son nom : Katsuragi Misato. Ceci fait, elle s'approche doucement des mecs lourds qui continuent de chanter et se penche vers l'un d'entre eux. C'est un mec avec un sweat à capuche orange. D'ailleurs, il a pas pris la peine d'abaisser celle-ci et on voit à peine son visage. Elle est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et le mec bouge plus d'un poil. Franchement, je comprends, il doit avoir une putain de vue sur sa poitrine, de là. Elle lui dit un truc mais j'arrive pas à entendre. Le mec à capuche se tourne rapidement vers le fond de la salle et déglutit. Plus personne cause, c'est trop louche comme situation.

La prof rejette alors ses cheveux en arrière et retourne à l'avant de la salle.

« Bon, comme je l'ai dit à ce jeune homme, j'ai l'air sympa comme ça, mais faut pas me chercher. Je suis plutôt réputée pour mes punitions insolites, et pas dans un sens sympa, alors faites gaffe. Pour plus d'informations, adressez-vous au redoublant de la classe, il me connait maintenant. »

Elle pointe alors du doigt un mec au dernier rang. Il baisse la tête face à la prof, se met en position fœtale et tremble. Evidemment, tout le monde flippe. Merde, c'est vrai que ça fout la trouille, on dirait presque qu'elle l'a engagé pour réagir comme ça et faire genre elle a de l'autorité. Bref, ce type a l'air vraiment bizarre, il a la peau super pâle, limite grise. Ses cheveux sont noirs mais on dirait un postiche et sa tête semble disproportionnée. Il est vraiment moche, en gros.

Je jette un coup d'œil au chanceux qui est à côté de lui et ne peut m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Saï… Ce dernier, comme pour confirmer mes « craintes », pose son livre sur la table et passe délicatement une main derrière l'épaule du moche. Saï… le mec qui a rien compris à la vie, comme d'hab. Le gris n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre d'ailleurs, il fait un léger mouvement vers mon pote et lui sourit en coin. Ca le rend encore plus laid. Mais putain, comment peut-on avoir un aussi grand front ?

[…]

Le brouhaha de la cantine m'empêche de piquer un somme. Je suis assis à ma table, j'ai finis de bouffer et j'ai posé ma tête là où se trouvait mon assiette quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort et participer à la conversation, Shikamaru, me dit mon voisin de droite, Kiba.

- Copain Itachi a un truc à nous annoncer, poursuit celui d'en face maintenant, Tobi, un mec complètement louche qui arrive à passer du stade de demeuré qui saute joyeusement sur tout le monde à celui de psychopathe. »

Je relève doucement ma tête et regarde l'intéressé de mon air blasé habituel et lui demande :

« Laisse-moi deviner… Ca a un rapport avec ton puceau de frère ?

- Non. »

Tout le monde le regarde perplexe. Il est pas causant d'habitude mais là, y a vraiment un truc qui va pas.

« Je crois que je suis gay. »

Bam. Comment il nous a balancé ça, le mec. Putain, j'avais bien vu que les meufs l'intéressaient pas mais là… merde… ça veut dire qu'il arrive à baiser d'autres mecs ? N'empêche que sa révélation a jeté un blanc. Non pas que ce soit le premier dans ce cas. Faut dire que les meufs de notre entourage sont vraiment pas terrible, faut bien se rattraper sur quelque-chose.

« Tobi pas aimer. dit le dénommé Tobi en se tenant les parties intimes.

- Oh t'es con, mec, il va pas nous violer. Je suis quasi-sûr que t'as des vues sur quelqu'un, avoue ! répliqua Pain, également à notre table.

- Ouai. C'est pour ça que je vous en parle. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide à…

- A le pécho ? le coupe Pain.

- Si on veut.

- Bon, vas-y accouche, c'est qui ? Demande Kiba, un sourire niais aux lèvres, laissant apparaître ses crocs.

- Il s'appelle Gaara.

- Putain, le mec autiste de notre classe ? »

Cette dernière question venait de moi. Non mais sérieux, Gaara était un type aux cheveux rouges, une cicatrice sur le front – comme un autre mec de Poudlard d'ailleurs, il a de la concurrence – et un regard de tueur constamment affiché sur sa face.

- Il est pas autiste, raconte pas de conneries ! s'énerve Itachi.

- Si, si, sérieux, ce mec à un problème, me soutient Kiba à qui je souris, vous avez remarqué qu'il porte toujours un vieux sac à dos même quand y a pas cours ? Ben la dernière fois, je l'ai vu lui parler. Ouai, à son sac ou plutôt à ce qu'il y a dans son sac, je vous jure, c'était flippant. Il l'appelait « maman », j'avais trop envie de me marrer mais c'était tellement pathétique et…

- Un peu de respect ! Sa mère est morte, ça a pas dû être facile pour lui, le coupa Itachi.

- Ouai mais il croit qu'elle est dans son sac, mec, ça justifie rien, moi aussi mes parents sont morts et est-ce que je me fous de l'eye-liner pour faire genre je suis un emo et je parle à mon sac ? Non. »

Un point pour Kiba. Cette conversation me fait marrer même si j'avoue que je flippe un peu de savoir mon pote gay.

« Peut-être y a-t-il simplement le cadavre de sa mère dans son sac ? C'est une pratique d'amateur très courante. »

La personne qui vient de prononcer ses mots a un ton glacial. Elle est juste derrière moi mais je ne l'ai pas du tout sentis arrivé, aussi je me retourne pour mieux faire face à ce type qui se mêle de ce qui le concerne pas. Mes yeux se posent donc sur lui et je l'analyse rapidement. Il est de taille moyenne, les cheveux blancs et de grands yeux sombres. Son regard est aussi froid que sa voix. Il porte un short – la honte -, et tient un skate sous son bras gauche. Il est pas dans ma classe. Il a l'air plus jeune. Par contre, il est accompagné de trois autres mecs dont un était présent à mon cours de littérature de ce matin. Un blond qui ressemble à mort à une meuf et a l'air plutôt futé. Les deux autres, un gamin brun dont le large sourire le rend incroyablement naïf et ridicule et un grand gaillard, brun lui aussi, qui bosse dans l'école, il me semble. Oui, il est concierge, voilà ! Apparemment, il remplacerait un vieux aux longs cheveux et à l'air hargneux qui était là avant et qui avait un chat. Le vieux serait mort mais le chat traîne encore dans les couloirs.

« De quoi on se mêle ? Demande Kiba en léchant un de ses crocs se voulant menaçant – en réalité, il ne l'était pas du tout - .

- Whaaaaa ! T'as vu ça Killua ? Il a des crocs ! Toi, t'as des griffes et lui il a des crocs, c'est trop bien ! Dis, comment tu t'app-

- Calme-toi, Gon, l'interrompt le blond efféminé, ces mecs n'ont pas l'air de vouloir qu'on leur fasse la conversation.

- On voulait simplement savoir si on pouvait s'asseoir à votre table, reprend le mec aux cheveux blancs qui apparemment s'appelle Killua, comme vous pouvez le voir, la cantine est pleine. »

Je jette rapidement un œil autour de moi. C'est vrai, on est la seule table où il reste encore des places. Et en plus, on traîne. Et si on les envoyait chier quand même ?

« Ouai, venez, de toute façon, on avait finis de causer, dit Itachi en nous lançant un regard noir. »

Nan, mais de quoi il se plaint, le mec ? Il nous balance qu'il en a après un autre mec – Gaara l'autiste qui plus est, et il voudrait qu'on l'encourage dans son délire. Nan mais si encore, il nous avait balancé qu'il kiffait Pain, on aurait compris. Ils s'entendent bien, pis Pain est plutôt pas mal dans son genre avec tous ses piercings même si bon… il est roux, quoi. M'enfin, dans un sens, Gaara aussi. C'est p'tete ça. Si ça se trouve, il s'est d'abord entiché de Pain qui l'a envoyé chier. Du coup, il se rabat sur un autre roux. Si Gaara l'envoie chier à son tour, il reste encore quelques roux à Poudlard, ça va. Un sorcier justement, qui a l'air carrément pauvre vu ses fringues, et l'autre mec qui traîne avec le gros de ce matin de temps en temps. Je crois qu'il est juif aussi. Ca fera p'tete triper Itachi de se taper un mec roux circoncis, qui sait.


	2. Oh my god! Kurapika killed Kenny!

**POV Kurapika** (Hunter x Hunter)

Je m'installe avec mes amis à la table d'un groupe de mec dont la plupart sont dans ma classe. A en juger par les blagues que j'ai entendu ce matin, ils ont l'air un peu immatures, mais largement plus supportables que la bande de gars « normaux ». Ceux là, je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils font ici. Ils n'ont aucuns pouvoirs, et apparemment ils viennent apprendre des rudiments de magie et de combat pour se défendre parce que leur ville est perpétuellement victime de phénomènes étranges. Mais en plus d'être faibles, ils sont bruyants, vulgaires, et l'un d'entre eux a passé l'heure à m'envoyer des messages pornographiques… La perspective de passer l'année avec eux me désespère déjà.

Pour l'heure, on risque surtout de faire connaissance avec le groupe de Konoha, ce qui ne m'enchante pas spécialement non plus. Vu l'accueil qu'ils nous ont réservé, j'espère qu'on pourra passer un repas tranquille sans avoir à se raconter des banalités sans intérêt. Malheureusement pour moi, à peine installé, un blond qui a des moustaches géantes sur le visage –Naruto je crois ? - s'adresse à moi :

« T'es dans certains cours avec nous non ? T'es le mec assis au premier rand qui parle à personne mais qui connait toutes les réponses ? Kurapika c'est ça ? Tu me fais penser à un de nos potes de Konoha ! Jte le présenterais si tu veux ! Dites les mecs vous avez des pouvoirs du même genre que nous, non ?

Oui, il me semble que vous avez des facultés assez proches de ce que nous appelons notre Nen, répondis-je distraitement. Notre groupe et le votre ont d'ailleurs un cours d'entrainement au combat chaque soir.

Héhé j'ai déjà hâte de vous affronter, répond un brun qui a du maquillage rouge sur le visage –Kiba il me semble, le professeur l'a rappelé plusieurs fois à l'ordre ce matin - . Mais je vous préviens, je veux un adversaire à ma taille !

Vous êtes aussi là pour apprendre les bases de la magie ? Nous c'est le président du comité des hunters qui nous demande à tous faire une année ici pour diversifier nos compétences, explique Gon .

Ouais pareil pour nous, déclare un mec roux au visage criblé de piercings, par contre c'est chiant qu'on doive suivre des cours normaux aussi ! En plus du coup on est avec des mecs qui ont pas de pouvoirs ! Kurapika tu les connais ? Y a celui qui a des vêtements oranges du même genre que ceux de Naruto qui a passé l'heure à t'envoyer des billets non ? »

Eh merde. J'espérais que mes compagnons n'entendent pas parler de ça. Je sais déjà que ça va rendre Léorio fou de jalousie, et que Killua va se foutre de ma gueule pendant des semaines. En général, les rares fois ou Killua nous parle à Léorio et moi c'est pour se foutre de notre gueule. Bon Gon, par contre, il ne comprend pas grand-chose dans ce genre de situation. Mais il a tendance à empirer involontairement les choses par de sa naiveté naturelle.

« Vraiment ? S'exclama Killua avec un gigantesque sourire, ben tu ne perds pas de temps Kurapika-pika ! Un vrai hunter, une matinée de cours et déjà ta première proie ! Tu vois Léroméro, quand je te disais que t'aurais du t'inscrire en 7e année avec lui pour le surveiller au lieu d'accepter ce job de prolétaire ! ».

Putain, ce qu'il est chiant Killua en ce moment. Déjà qu'en privé, ses réflexions me foutent mal à l'aise, mais là devant des inconnus ! Et en plus il est très mal placé pour nous taquiner, vu sa relation avec Gon. Mais le problème c'est que si on essaye de le piéger en allant sur ce terrain, Gon ne comprend rien, et donc Killua n'est pas mal à l'aise. Oui, vous l'aurez compris mon ami Gon ne capte pas grand-chose, de manière générale. Comme je vois que les mecs de Konoha sont sur le point de nous harceler de questions, je tente désespérément de changer de sujet :

« Ah oui, si vous ne le savez pas déjà, notre ami Léorio travaille ici comme concierge, il fait ce boulot pour se payer ses études, il va retenter le concours pour entrer à la fac de médecine l'an prochain.

- Et du coup il a les clefs de plein de petites salles sombres et isolées, qu'il peut faire visiter à Kurapika, me coupa Killua, qui visiblement n'a aucune envie que le sujet change (je vais le tuer !)

- Ah merde, vous êtes gays aussi alors ? Demanda Kiba (euh...aussi ? )

- Mais tu sors avec Léorio ou avec le mec à la capuche ? Ou les deux ? Ajouta Naruto (non mais je passe pour une salope en plus ? )

- Tobi pas vouloir jouer au docteur avec des garçons ! Pas vouloir ! s'écriait un mec cinglé en secouant la table ( …? )

-Gay ? Killua ça veut dire quoi ? Intervint Gon. (Pfff…Gon…) »

Mais de mieux en mieux cette journée décidemment ! Maintenant des mecs que je ne connais même pas pensent que je sors avec Léorio. Ce qui évidemment est faux. On est deux mecs. Deux hunters en plus. C'est vrai qu'on est proche mais euh...pas dans ce sens là. Enfin…c'est compliqué…Mais dans tous les cas ça ne regarde pas Killua. Ni ces mecs de Konoha. Ni vous d'ailleurs.

« Bon au lieu de raconter des conneries, si on déterminait qui va se battre contre qui ce soir ? »Demanda Léorio, qui était en ce moment aussi rouge que mes yeux.

J'avais peu d'espoir que la conversation retourne à la normale après cela – connard de Killua !- mais les choses empirèrent encore quand je vis un petit blond au visage étrange et à la coupe de cheveux ridicule s'approcher de notre table. Il était assis en classe avec les autres garçons lourds de South Park. Et pour couronner le tout il me fixait en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

« Euh…Kurapika, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Léopold Stotch, mais tu peux m'appeler Butters comme mes amis ! » Et il me fait un sourire timide en me tendant la main. Je l'ignore royalement en espérant que ça suffise à le faire dégager.

« Ben Kurapika, réveilles toi, on te dit bonjour ! s'exclama Gon en me secouant les épaules (Quand je vous disais que Gon empirait les choses !) Bonjour Butters, moi c'est Gon, tu veux t'assoir avec nous ?

Enchanté, répond le blond qui semble moins mal à l'aise. Non c'est bon je…je vous dérange pas longtemps, je viens juste te transmettre un message de la part de Kenny. Il aimerait faire ta connaissance, il t'attend dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Les élèves qui étaient là l'an dernier nous on dit ce matin que personne n'y allait jamais. Mais bon là par contre toi il faudrait que tu y ailles pour parler à Kenny.

Dans les toilettes ! s'esclaffa Killua, eh bien tu…

D'accord je le rejoins tout de suite, répliquais-je sèchement. »

Pour le coup ça avait fait taire Killua. Léorio venait de s'étouffer avec un morceau de tarte, et Gon souriait sans sembler trouver ça louche qu'on me donne un rendez-vous dans des toilettes abandonnées.

« Pour discuter. Pour lui expliquer que je ne suis pas gay et que je ne suis pas intéressé. La diplomatie est toujours la meilleure solution. Et au pire je peux toujours lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule si ça ne suffit pas à le calmer, ajoutais-je en me levant.

Bien sur, me dit Killua avec un agaçant sourire narquois fixé sur la gueule, bonne… « discussion » alors ! »

Je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible de la table. Il vaut mieux que je règle ce problème tout de suite, pas question de me trainer une réputation pendant toute l'année à cause de ces conneries. En tout cas ma première journée commence très mal.

[…]

En poussant la porte des toilettes, je repère mon prétendant adossé nonchalamment contre le mur. En m'apercevant, il ôte sa capuche et me fait un grand sourire. Waouw. C'est qu'il est pas mal du tout en plus. Enfin je ne suis pas intéressé bien entendu. Et puis je préfère les bruns . Euh les brunes, les brunes !

« Bonjour ma belle, je suis content que tu sois venu ! Tu peux pas imaginer mon soulagement quand j'ai vu qu'on avait au moins une jolie fille dans la classe ! me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Alors réjouis-toi petite veinarde, tu peux avoir Kenny McKormick rien que pour toi toutes les nuits de l'année. »

Non mais je rêve là. C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais il y a dix minutes. J'intercepte violement sa main qui tente d'effleurer mes cheveux et je lui lance un regard noir – ou probablement un regard rouge, vu mon niveau de colère actuel-.

« Premièrement je suis un garçon. Pas une fille. Et j'ai horreur qu'on fasse la confusion. Deuxièmement si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie la nuit je ne vais certainement pas faire appel à un…

Je peux vérifier ? Me coupa-t-il en lorgnant vers mon bas-ventre d'un œil pervers.

…Euh…Pardon ? Sur le coup je suis tellement décontenancé que je n'ai rien de plus percutant qui me vient à la bouche.

Bah ça me gêne pas spécialement. Et puis ça me rassure, je me disais aussi que t'étais pas trop gâtée niveau poitrine. T'es ptet mieux loti ailleurs dans ce cas. Et puis fille ou garçon t'as un charmant petit postérieur dont je me ferais une joie de m'occuper. »

Je bugge trop pour répondre quoi que ce soit là. Par contre, quand il approche sa main de mes fesses, je réagis immédiatement sans réfléchir. Et je le repousse sans ménagement. Mais le problème c'est que je suis un hunter. Et que malgré ma carrure, je suis entre autre capable de pousser sans effort la porte de la maison de Killua qui pèse plusieurs tonnes. Et qu'en plus, comme je ne fréquente pas grand monde en dehors des hunters, je n'ai plus l'habitude de mesurer ma force. Donc quand je repousse quelqu'un sans ménagement, c'est mauvais signe pour lui.

Je vois donc Kenny voler à travers la pièce et heurter si violemment la porte des toilettes que celle si s'effondre sur lui. A l'intérieur, deux mecs –deux de ses potes d'ailleurs je crois- sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, a moitié nus et ils regardent la scène d'un air médusé.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » s'exclame l'un des deux, un jeune homme roux qui se précipite pour enlever les décombres du corps de son ami.

Je me précipite vers Kenny, et je découvre avec horreur que sa nuque est brisée et sa tête couverte de sang. Je ne sens plus son poul. C'est pas possible. J'ai…j'ai pas fais ça…je ne l'ai pas…pas tué…Non…non…

L'autre mec, un gros qui a encore le pantalon baissé m'agrippe au col et me hurle

« Hé la tarlouze blonde, si jamais tu racontes à qui que ce soit ce que t'as vu, je te bute ! Et je bute ta famille ? Ta compris ? Je tue tes parents, jte les fais bouffer puis jte fous dans un four comme un putain de feuj mec ! »

Je l'ignore totalement, trop obnubilé par le cadavre qui gît sur le sol. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce que j'ai fais. Certes, ce n'est pas la première fois que je tue quelqu'un, mais il s'agissait toujours de combats en règle, contre des criminels. Et j'en faisais déjà des cauchemars la nuit. Alors là…

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le gros con, renchéri l'autre, s'il te plait, ne dit rien, si jamais nos potes apprennent ça…Oh bordel de merde et si jamais ma mère apprend ça ! »

Je sors soudain de ma torpeur, je repousse le bras du gros et je commence à m'énerver :

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Non mais sérieusement, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Votre ami est mort à vos pieds, et vous vous souciez des ragots sur votre vie sexuelle ?

Bah en même temps c'est Kenny quoi, répond désinvoltement le roux en haussant les épaules, on va pas faire une crise à chaque fois qu'il crève.

Oh mais si Kyle ! Si on doit faire une crise au contraire ! » le coupe le gros. Il a une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Mon instinct comme ma raison me dictent de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il reprend :

« Tu viens de tuer un homme là ! Et nous on est témoins ! Donc si tu veux qu'on garde le secret, déjà tu ne dois jamais parler de ce que t'as vu, et en plus tu dois me donner un million de dollars ! Sinon je te dénonce et je dis que c'est toi qui l'as tué !

-Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Répliquais-je avec colère, je ne vais pas cacher que c'est de ma faute, bien sur que je vais assumer cette horrible erreur !

-Hein ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Si t'avoues un meurtre, même involontaire tu vas aller en taule ! Et crois moi qu'avec ta gueule de tapette, tous tes camarades de cellule vont se faire une joie de tellement t'élargir ton petit cul qu'à la fin tu pourras y rentrer tout Disneyland ! Alors tu vas plutôt te trouver un job de caissier quelque part pour espérer me trouver un jour mon million de dollars connard ! »

Je ne sais pas si c'est la vulgarité de ce mec ou le choc d'avoir tué quelqu'un qui me fait réagir si stupidement, mais je lui réponds sans réfléchir :

« Je te signale que je suis un hunter professionnel, je ne vais pas aller en prison, car même si ça me répugne de dire ça, on a jamais d'ennuis quand on tue quelqu'un, même un innocent. Et ton million de dollars je peux me le faire en une semaine, mais je ne donnerais jamais cet argent à un connard malhonnête comme toi ! J'ai des valeurs morales moi, et je vais assumer mes actes !

-Sérieusement ? Le gros me regarde d'un air fasciné. Son ton s'est radouci. T'as un boulot dans lequel on peut tuer n'importe qui sans avoir d'ennuis ? Et dans lequel on gagne un million de dollars en une semaine ? Faut que tu me dises ce que c'est ! Comment on fait pour devenir, ça s'appelle comment ton truc, hunter professionnel ?

- Mais on s'en fout ! Un mec est mort putain, et c'était ton ami, comment tu peux te préoccuper de ça ?

-Oh mais je m'en préoccupe ne t'en fais pas, me répond-t-il avec une voix étrange, dis moi mon cher hunter, que dirais-tu si je t'annonçais que je peux ramener Kenny à la vie ?

- Pardon ?

-Mais oui, j'en ai le pouvoir. Si tu acceptes de me dire comment on devient hunter, oh et que tu fermes ta gueule sur Kyle et moi, demain tu verras Kenny assis en classe aussi tranquillement que si rien ne s'était passé !

-Cartman, je peux te parler, l'interrompit son ami (amant ?) avec colère.

-Pas maintenant Kyle, je… »

Le roux ne le laisse pas terminer, et l'emmène à une dizaine de mètres. Heureusement, grâce à mes facultés auditives de hunter, je n'ai aucune difficulté à entendre même à une distance plus élevée. En plus Senritsu m'avait appris beaucoup de choses là-dessus quand on bossait ensemble. Je peux donc suivre la conversation chuchotée par les deux garçons :

« Cartman, je trouve pas ça correct !

-Mais pourquoi Kyle ? Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, demain Kenny sera tranquillement en vie, assis en cours comme si de rien était, et il va même probablement recommencer à draguer la lopette blonde! Et si ça se trouve l'autre connard aura même oublié qu'il est mort, comme c'était le cas pour nous au début !

- Ouais bien sur que Kenny sera en vie, mais quand même je suis pas d'accord !

- Putain mais Kyle tout le monde sera content ! La tarlouze blonde elle sera contente parce que Kenny sera ressuscité, moi je serais content parce que j'aurais les infos pour avoir le boulot le plus cool du monde, et toi mon petit Kyle, tu seras content parce que personne ne saura ce que tu fais avec moi. Ta sale juive de mère n'aura pas à savoir que le petit Kylounet aime mettre des pines dans sa bouche. Et ton Stan adoré de meilleur pote n'auras pas à savoir que t'as beau m'insulter tout le temps, quand on est seul, ta langue et ta salive tu les utilises pour autre chose . Et si jamais tu te mets dans mon chemin, c'est moi qui le raconte à tout le monde pigé ? Ca en vaut largement le coup !

- Très bien, soupira Kyle. »

J'étais sous le choc. Même si visiblement ces deux là cherchaient à profiter de la situation, ils semblaient persuadés de pouvoir ramener leur ami à la vie. Ce qui explique surement leur absence de réaction quand ils ont vu son cadavre un peu plus tôt. De toute évidence, ils avaient un moyen de ressusciter les gens, et je voulais absolument en savoir plus. Parce que mon clan était mort sous mes yeux. Parce que trop de monde est mort inutilement à cause de moi. Et surtout parce que ça pourrait me permettre de sauver beaucoup de gens dans l'avenir, et que c'était ça le rôle d'un hunter.

« Bon, proposa Cartman, tu m'expliques comment devenir hunter et moi je fais revivre Kenny, ça marche pour toi ?

Et tu ne parles pas de…tu sais…ce que tu as vu, ajouta son ami en rougissant

Ouais ça aussi ! Donc on a un deal ?

A condition que tu me laisses voir comment tu fais pour le ramener à la vie.

Ah ? Euh ouais si tu veux, soupira-t-il sans grande conviction en échangeant un regard inquiet avec son camarade, je vais te montrer…

Très bien, alors nous avons un marché. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

Euh…Ben pour ça…on est dans une école magique non ? Et bien il va falloir qu'on aille dans la partie de l'école ou les gens pratiquent la magie ! »


	3. Le plus beau métier du monde

**POV Cartman** (South Park)

Putain, putain, c'est trop bon ! Je vais enfin pouvoir faire le métier de mes rêves, je pourrais buter tous ceux qui me font chier sans conséquences ! Même pas besoin de me faire chier à cuisiner un chili pour ça, trop booon ! Je commencerai par les roux ! Non… non, les juifs ! Les roux juifs ! Oh, la mère de Kyle en 1er meurtre ? Oh putain, y a trop de monde à exterminer ! Enfin, d'abord, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que ce connard gobe mes conneries. Je me tourne vers Kyle pour voir si cet enculé a une idée. Sa gueule me fait comprendre qu'il m'envoie chier et que je dois me démerder seul. C'est fou comme on se comprend, lui et moi, même sans les mots. Sa p'tite gueule de roukmouth me décroche un sourire. Bon, faut que je réfléchisse. Je sais !

« L'aile droite du château, le couloir interdit au 2ème étage. C'est la partie sorciers et en plus, y aura personne. Allez déjà là-bas, moi je vous rejoins, je dois chercher… les ingrédients à la résurrection d'abord.

- Un couloir interdit ? Il est peut-être dangereux ? demande le connard blond qui va me conduire au succès.

- Putain de bordel de merde, tu viens de buter Kenny rien qu'en le repoussant, me dis pas que t'as la trouille !

- Je n'ai pas… hum… la trouille. C'est seulement que s'il y a des règles, c'est qu'il y a une raison à cela. Les enfreindre pourrait nous coûter cher, nous pourrions être renvoyés de l'école.

- Kyle ! dis-je, d'un ton amer. Montre-lui. Je sais qu'on voulait la garder pour nous mais là, ce connard va nous faire chier longtemps sinon.

- De quoi… commença le blond avant de s'interrompre. »

Kyle sortit alors de sous les décombres notre grande découverte qui nous permettait d'aller nous peloter sans que personne puisse nous voir. C'est une sorte de cape qui nous rend invisible lorsqu'on la met autour de nous. J'ai piqué ça dans le sac d'un mec de notre classe, un binoclard attardé. Le hunter – quel doux mot – examine l'objet, l'essai sur lui puis sur des débris, puis à nouveau sur lui. Putain, il lui faut combien de temps ?

« C'est… incroyable, finit-il par dire, bon, j'imagine qu'avec ça, on ne se fera pas prendre. D'un point de vue déontologique tout de même, ça m'embête de…

- Bon, je vous rejoins ! »

Putain, c'est qu'il commence à me souler. Heureusement qu'il a une belle gueule sinon je l'aurais défoncé et je lui aurais dit… euh, je lui aurais dit… « « Hey ! Toi tu t'écrases pétasse, retourne dans ta cuisine et fais-moi à bouffer. ». Je dévale les escaliers rapidement et je vais à la cantine. Je le cherche rapidement des yeux et l'aperçoit à une table avec plein de mecs que je connais pas.

« Et ben, mon meilleur ami Eric, il vient souvent dormir à la maison. Même qu'une fois… Oh Eric ! Je te présente Gon, il est gentil et il est… euh… Hunt-

- Bouge ton cul Butters, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Je le tire par le pull et l'emmène dans un endroit plus calme.

« Butters, t'as ton costume de Professeur Chaos dans ta chambre ?

- Pardon ? Oh, mais je ne suis pas le Professeur Chaos, ce grand méchant aux pouvoirs surpuissants, au charisme dévastateur et…

- Butters ?

- Oui ?

- Va me le chercher tout de suite et rejoins moi à l'aile droite du château, 2ème étage !

- D'accord. »

Je l'observe repartir pendant quelques secondes pour m'assurer qu'il va dans la bonne direction et qu'il me plante pas. C'est bon. Maintenant, direction l'aile droite pour y récupérer quelques objets magiques… ou en tout cas, qui en donnent l'impression.

[…]

J'ai cherché une salle bien glauque, ben on peut dire que j'ai trouvé. Je suis dans les cachots de l'aile droite, dans une salle de classe, apparemment. Enfin, d'après les bancs, parce-que pour tout le reste, ça fait davantage film d'horreur. Y a des bocaux dans lesquels flottent des trucs étranges dans du plasma. Des chaudrons sont installés à côté de chaque table et y a des tubes à essais et autres trucs du genre un peu partout. C'est parfait ! Je vais fouiller dans une armoire à côté du bureau du prof. Y a plein de trucs gores genre des peaux de serpent séchées, des racines qui puent la mort etc, etc. Je prends ce qui a l'air le plus dégueu et je le fous dans mon sac.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans la salle de potion, moldu ! »

Je me retourne. Un type blond à l'allure fière et qui grimace en me dévisageant me toise de haut. C'est le mec de ce matin qui se la pétait parce-qu'il arrivait à faire de la lumière avec une baguette. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ce connard ?

« Abracadabra ! »

A tout hasard, je prends un flacon qui est sur une table et le jette au pieds de l'autre type. Ca n'a aucun effet et le liquide se déverse au sol et au mieux, tâche les chaussettes du mec. Celui-ci ramasse un peu de ce liquide et le renifle prudemment. Il tire alors une drôle de gueule et un éclat étrange ressort de ses yeux.

« Putain de bordel de merde, pourquoi ça a pas fait de fumée comme dans les films ?

Le blond s'approche de moi d'une démarche assurée.

- T'es plutôt mignon pour un moldu… C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Putain, espèce de tarlouze, garde tes distances, y a que Kyle qui peut me sucer ! (Et Butters, dans certains cas…)

- Kyle ? Ce sera donc mon rival… »

Ce tordu se rapproche encore un peu plus et pose un doigt sur ma bouche. Mais que… ?

« Ces lèvres seront miennes dans peu de temps, moldu. Le temps d'éliminer ce… Kyle… »

Mon prédateur se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur le front. Je peux pas bouger tellement je flippe. Putain, c'est moi qui domine normalement, merde, pourquoi il s'impose comme ça ? Je frissonne. Il se barre de sa même démarche lente. Réagis, putain, Cartman, réagis face à ce PD !

« Hé, le magicien d'Oz ! Si tu m'as refilé ton herpès, je te fais bouffer tes parents ! »

Trop tard. Il est déjà loin. « Grrrrrr, enculé ! »

Faut pas que je perde de temps et que j'arrive chez les deux autres avant Butters histoire de pas casser mon effet.

[…]

« Hu… hu… hu… » J'arrive hyper essoufflé au 2ème étage. Personne. Merde, ils ont la cape d'invisibilité, c'est vrai. Je m'avance prudemment et tape dans quelque-chose de mou. Amusé, je continue, de plus en plus fort jusqu'au :

« Putain, Cartman, c'est bon, c'est nous, arrête tes conneries ! »

Sous la cape, y a donc le blond, Kyle et le cadavre de Kenny. J'ouvre mon sac pour leur montrer mes « objets magiques ».

« Ca, c'est pour le matériel. J'ai fait appel à un ami réssusciteur, ça ne te pose pas de problème, j'espère ?

- Euh… je pense pas, non, répondit le Hunter en se méfiant. »

Pourvu qu'il soit pas trop malin. Juste à ce moment-là, Butters débarque, en Professeur Chaos comme convenu.

« Je suis Alizakariel, le grand sorcier réssusciteur... mais ? … Oh ? … C'est Kenny ? Oh mon Dieu, il est… il est… mort? Oh, crotte ! Je pensais pas qu'on jouerait à ça pour de vrai !

- Bon. Je vois qu'on s'est bien moqué de moi ! Je vais aller me dénoncer et ramener le corps à la police, murmura le blond en s'abaissant vers Kenny.

- Non, non, je te jure que ça marchera ! Fais pas gaffe à Butters, il en fait toujours trop ! »

En parlant de Butters, il tremblotte comme une tarlouze en se frottant les mains et en se murmurant à lui-même que tout ira bien, que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Kyle, quant à lui, me regarde, blasé, en haussant un sourcil, sans rien dire.

« On va simplement laisser le corps là, sous la cape, et demain, si on s'en souvient, on viendra récupérer la cape. Kenny sera plus en-dessous, vu qu'il sera vivant. Il se sera forcément barré. »

Le Hunter n'est pas du tout convaincu. Merde, Butters a tout fait foiré. J'ai foutu des trucs collants dans mon sac pour rien. Je me suis fait accoster par un PD pour rien. Pfff…

« Bon. Tu peux ne pas me croire, je comprendrais. Je te propose un truc… on attend jusqu'à demain et si Kenny est encore mort, alors tu pourras même dire que c'est moi qui l'ait tué. Dans le contraire, tu m'expliqueras comment être Hunter.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser accuser à ma place. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'assume pleinement mes actes. Ceci dit, tu sembles prêt à tout pour me prouver que ce garçon va revivre alors je te laisse une chance. Crois-moi que ça me broie l'estomac mais… je veux bien attendre jusqu'à demain. Par contre, il faudrait mettre le corps dans un endroit plus sûr. Je m'occupe de ça. »

Victoire ! Demain, je saurais ce qu'est d'être un Hunter. Je pourrais enfin faire le plus beau métier du monde.

« Et… et… ça veut dire que… Kenny est pas vraiment mort ? demande Butters avec un large sourire niais. »

A cet instant précis, je n'avais qu'une envie, lui foutre ma bite dans sa bouche pour qu'il la ferme.


	4. Philtre d'amour et conséquences

**POV Drago, sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour** (Harry Potter)

« Un peu…Beaucoup…Passio..

-Drago ! Putain mais tu vas faire taire ce truc ? »

Pfff…ben bravo, ça y est, j'ai perdu le compte ! Quelle idée de me déranger pendant que j'arrache des pétales de Mandragore pour savoir si mon beau moldu au bonnet bleu m'aime autant que je l'aime. De quel droit ce connard de Crabbe vient-il m'interrompre ? Et c'est quoi cette grimace débile et ses mains sur les oreilles ?

« Drago, mais bordel, arrête de torturer cette Mandragore, elle fait un boucan pas possible ! Sérieusement, comment tu peux supporter ses cris ? Allez donne moi ça ! ajoute-t-il en me l'arrachant des mains et en la fourrant dans le premier pot de terre venu.

Des cris ? Hmm j'ai hâte d'entendre ceux de mon moldu quand on fera l'amour. Dire que je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, il ne m'a rien répondu ce cachotier…enfin à moins que putain-espèce-de-tarlouze-garde-tes-distances soit son prénom ? Les moldus ont des gouts à chier dans beaucoup de domaines, pour les prénoms aussi, si ça se trouve.

« Drago ! Bon pour la cinquième fois tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

-Hmmm ?

- Allez mec, ramène-toi, on va jeter des sorts de crache-limace aux moldus, ça va être marrant ! Haha !

- Dommage qu'il n'existe pas de sort d'avale-foutre plutôt.

Ça ne doit pas être la réponse qu'il attend parce qu'il me dévisage plusieurs minutes avant de quitter la pièce en soupirant. Je le remarque à peine. Qu'est ce qu'il me manque ! J'aimerais bien passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Ma langue sur ses lèvres. Ma main sur son torse. Ma langue sur sa…

« Malefoy enfoiré ! Rends la moi ! »

Quoi encore ? Cette fois c'est Potter qui me dérange. Il se tient devant moi et n'a pas l'air content du tout. Moi je ne suis pas content non plus d'ailleurs, parce que je ne suis pas avec mon gros moldu d'amour. Je devrais aller à sa recherche. C'est une bonne idée ça, pourquoi j'ai mis aussi longtemps à l'avoir ? Mon cerveau fonctionne vraiment au ralenti aujourd'hui. Tiens, Potter me bloque le chemin…

« Pas besoin d'essayer de te défiler. Je t'ai vu lorgner dessus, c'est toi qui la prise ?

La virginité anale de mon moldu d'amour ? Pas encore. Bientôt j'espère. Tu crois qu'il est vierge ? »

Potter ne répond rien il me regarde très bizarrement. Oh merde, alors ça veut dire qu'il pense qu'il n'est pas vierge ? Je commence à me sentir très triste là. Il a vraiment pas de tact Potter !

« Bon allez Malefoy, tes techniques pour m'embrouiller ne marchent pas. Où est ma cape d'invisibilité ?

Pas besoin de cape…je suis déjà invisible à ses yeux, répondis-je en éclatant en sanglot.

Quel enculé ce Potter, de me rappeler à quel point je suis insignifiant face à ce magnifique mâle.

« Euh…Malefoy ? Tu nous fais quoi là ? T'as gouté aux potions magiques que le mec à la peau grise et au gros front à distribué en cours ?

En cours ? »

Putain mais grâce à Potter je viens d'avoir une révélation ! Je suis en cours avec mon moldu ! D'ailleurs c'est incroyable que je sois parvenu à rester une heure dans la même pièce que lui sans lui sauter dessus. Comment ais-je pu ne pas le remarquer ce matin ? Il est pourtant su sexy. Oh ! Et du coup ce Kyle, c'est surement un de ses amis ! Il faut que j'aille les retrouver ! Je plante donc Potter qui me regarde d'un air stupéfait, pour partir à la recherche du soleil de mes nuits et pour tuer l'autre saloperie d'astre concurrent.

[…]

J'arrive sur le terrain de Quidditch transformé en énorme arène de combat pour les moldus guerriers. En ce moment un type avec des cheveux rouges et du mascara affronte un blond efféminé habillé avec un tapis bleu. C'est quoi ce match de tafiole ? Décidemment je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux préférences vestimentaires des moldus. Dans les gradins, j'aperçois soudain un des mecs qui était assis ce matin avec mon bien-aimé. Kyle peut-être ? Je vais lui demander quand même avant de l'attaquer, j'ai promis à la directrice McGonagall de faire des efforts avec les non sorciers, ça va la foutre mal si je fais un génocide le premier jour. Je m'approche du jeune homme en question. Il est en train de fumer et de boire du café avec une bande de blaireaux habillés en noir. C'est bizarre, ce matin il était fringué différemment, avec plus de couleurs et il foutait joyeusement le bordel. Là il a l'air dépressif et fixe sa tasse d'un air absent, jsais pas ce qui lui est arrivé entre temps.

« Tu es Kyle ? »

Il quitte son café des yeux et me répond d'un air maussade :

« Non, mais c'est mon meilleur pote. Moi c'est Stan, tu veux que je lui passe un message ?

Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

Jsais pas. Surement en train de perdre son temps à faire des trucs merdiques avec des connards de conformistes. De toute manière tout est à chier dans cette école.

Ouais ! répondirent en cœur ses camarades.

Si c'est ton meilleur pote il va venir te rejoindre peut-être ?

Jpense pas. Il aime pas mes amis gothiques. Et c'est réciproque, il est trop conformiste pour eux.

Ouais ! Confirma un de ses compagnons. Et en plus on squatte pas ici en général. C'est la première fois qu'on vient dans un stade. C'est bourré de conformistes. De conformistes athlétiques en plus, quelle horreur. Si on est en train de regarder tous ces misérables connards s'affronter comme des animaux c'est pour tenir compagnie à notre nouveau pote dark qui est obligé de s'entrainer avec eux. Hein Sasuke ?

Ouais. »

Ils me font perdre mon temps ces cons. Je veux retrouver mon bel amant et faire transpirer son corps moi, pas écouter philosopher des moldus.

« Bon écoutez, vos histoires, moi je m'en fous totalement. Si j'adresse la parole à des merdes sans pouvoirs comme vous c'est pour avoir des infos sur Kyle, donc vous en avez ou pas ? Si déjà vous souillez Poudlard par votre présence, soyez utiles !

Et tu crois qu'on est contents peut-être, d'être dans votre château de tarlouze ? S'énerve le plus petit de gothiques. Nous on est là parce qu'on nous a parlé de sorcellerie. Ca semblait vachement dark sur la brochure ! Et qu'est ce qu'on trouve en vrai ? Des magiciens sortis de Cendrillon, niais et dégoulinants de bons sentiments qui ont des cours de botanique et qui font du foot sur des balais. On aurait mieux fait de rester chez nous à vénérer Cthulhu !

Cthulhu ? C'est quoi ce truc de moldu encore ?

Connard, c'est le grand seigneur des ténèbres qui va apporter le chaos et la destruction sur le monde .

C'est comme ça que les moldus appellent Voldemort ? Jsavais pas que vous étiez au courant de son existence.

Qui ça ?

Bordel, mais Lord Voldemort moldu! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vous êtes des putains d'incultes , comment on peut vous laisser entrer dans une école de magie sans connaitre son nom ? J'étais un de ses adeptes avant sa mort, vous connaissez le tatouage des Mangemorts au moins ? La marque des ténèbres ? Demandais-je en dévoilant mon bras.

Waaaaouw ! s'exclame le petit gothique

Trop cool ! s'enflamme une grosse

Et t'as appelé ton tatouage « La marque des ténèbres » ? C'est grave gothique ça ! s'enthousiasme celui à la mèche rouge.

C'est pas moi qui ai décidé du nom idiot, c'est le Seigneur des ténèbres qui a choisi.

Et il est comment ce Seigneur des ténèbres ? demande la moldu obèse. Il est sombre, cruel, puissant et tout ?

Bien sur pétasse ! C'est un mage noir, il a exterminé la moitié de la population sorcière et il a semé la terreur dans tous les cœurs. Et il maitrise la magie la plus noire qui existe, il a même scindé son âme en sept pour l'éparpiller en différents lieux. Il a placé un bout dans un serpent par exemple.

Ouaaah ! S'enthousiasme le gothique aux cheveux rouge avec un sifflement admiratif. Putain ton truc de l'âme divisée ça fait trop gothique ! Moi aussi j'ai souvent l'impression que mon âme est déchirée et que chaque parcelle hurle à l'agonie. Et le serpent ! Très bon choix. Enfin un corbeau ou une chauve-souris aurait été de meilleur gout encore, mais c'est déjà bien glauque !

On peut rentrer dans son culte nous aussi ? S'enquiert le petit gothique.

Ben là il a plus d'adeptes. Il est mort au printemps dernier. Il a été tué ici d'ailleurs, c'est à cause de la grande bataille finale que l'école a été détruite et qu'ils doivent accueillir des sous-merdes comme vous pour trouver le fric nécessaire à la reconstruction. Par contre, ça craint, comme on a passé l'année dernière sous l'autorité de gens cool qui étaient pro-Voldemort et que cette année ce sont les anti-Voldemort qui dirigent, tous ceux de mon année ont du redoubler parce qu'ils considéraient qu'on avait pas de « vrais cours ». J'aimais bien torturer les Gryffondor pourtant, c'était pas gay comme les leçons de potions.

Des cours de torture et un mage noire à l'âme éparpillée ? Sérieusement on trouvera pas plus gothiques les gars, s'enflamma la grosse moldu, faut qu'on entre dans le culte de Lord Voldemort !

Ca va être difficile, jviens de te dire qu'il est mort connasse ! Ils sont tous aussi cons les moldus ou juste ceux qui s'habillent comme vous ?

Et alors, Jésus est bien mort aussi, ça empêche pas des millions de conformistes de lui rendre un culte.

Ouais ! »

Bon je commence à perdre patience. Heureusement que je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, sinon je leur aurai déjà craché à la gueule à ces sous-hommes. Pourquoi je leur parle déjà ? Ah oui pour avoir des infos sur Kyle. Oh ! Mais je suis bête ! Ce mec est aussi un ami de mon bien aimé et je ne connais rien de lui. J'aurais du commencer par ça.

« Au fait, moldu-Stan, peux-tu me donner le nom du magnifique jeune homme, bourré de charme et transpirant de sensualité qui était avec toi en classe ce matin ?

Qui ça Kenny ? Ouah si tu veux le pécho pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes avec ton baratin hein, tu lui proposes juste de baiser, il dira oui. D'ailleurs il est où Kenny ? Mort ou en train de draguer j'imagine.

Non, Kenny c'est celui à la capuche que la prof a rappelé à l'ordre. Je te parle du superbe jeune homme au bonnet bleu, à la veste rouge et aux cheveux bruns ! »

Il me dévisage très bizarrement.

« Euh….Cartman ?... t'es sur de toi, pour le charme et la sensualité transpirante là? »

Cartman ! Voilà donc son doux nom ! Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur lui.

« Tu sais s'il est amoureux de Kyle ?

Putain mec, jsais pas d'où tu tiens tes infos, mais y a un problème. Nan ça m'étonnerait, ils se supportent pas. Et puis jle vois pas aimer qui que ce soit à part lui. Et Hitler. Et ptet le Lord Voldemort dont t'as parlé avant, il aurait kiffé le coté « j'extermine un peuple inférieur ». Nan, Cartman méprise tout le monde, même Butters avec qui il couche. »

Mon sang se glace immédiatement. Butters ? Un autre concurrent ?

« Et tu es sur qu'il y a quelque chose entre ce…Butters et lui ?

Ouais certain, et jpeux te dire que j'aurais préféré rien savoir. Ce gros porc arrête pas de me montrer sa collection de photos « Moi avec la teub de Butters dans la bouche quand il dort », « Moi qui encule Butters quand il avait bu deux panachés », « Moi déguisé en Britney Spears qui me fait sucer par Butters avec un masque de Justin Timberlake ». Sérieux comme ça craint ! »

Quelle horrible souffrance que d'imaginer ses mains sur un autre homme ! Je sens la colère me submerger. Je vais tuer ce Butters avant de tuer Kyle.

« Et je peux le trouver où Butters ?

C'est le blond à l'air niais qui s'amuse avec le mec en short vert là-bas. »

Tout en essayant de contenir ma rage, je m'approche d'eux. Ce sale petit enfoiré est en train de rire avec un autre moldu à la coupe de cheveux aussi ridicule que la sienne. Y en a un troisième aux cheveux blancs qui fixe le dénommé Butters d'un air meurtrier. Surement un autre prétendant de Cartman qui a la même idée que moi. Mais Butters est ma proie.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Tiens. Je ne savais pas que ce sort pouvait échouer. Mais le moldu aux cheveux noirs mal coiffés s'est interposé en une fraction de seconde et génère une drôle d'énergie qui a bloqué mon sort. Entre temps, tous les moldus combattants se sont tournés vers moi. Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche. Je retente :

« Avada Keda... »

J'ai même pas le temps de terminer mon incantation que le moldu aux cheveux noirs a prit Butters dans ses bras et l'a emmené à l'autre bout du stade. Et, plus problématique pour moi, que le troisième, celui aux cheveux blancs s'est glissé derrière mon dos, s'est collé contre moi et a placé sa main griffue sous ma gorge en me disant.

« Si t'es pas déjà mort, c'est parce que je veux te torturer d'abord. Un mec qui essaye de s'en prendre à Gon pas question qu'il ait une fin rapide. »


	5. Rivalités

**POV Killua** (Hunter x Hunter)

Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Pointer sa baguette sur MON Gon. Il a pas l'air net en plus, je suis sûr que son sort aurait fait du mal à mon bien aimé. Gon… Il est déjà à l'autre bout du stade avec ce p'tit con qui comprend rien à la vie. Il l'a pris dans ses bras…Comment a-t-il pu ?

« T'es un loup-garou, c'est ça ? Pfff, j'en ai déjà affronté plus d'un… »

Le sorcier se débat mais je le retiens sans effort.

« Cartman est à moi ! J'ai vu que tu regardais Butters méchamment, toi aussi tu voudrais qu'il crève ! Mais si c'est pour mon Cartman que tu fais ça, je te tuerais aussi !

Je ne sais pas qui est le type dont tu parles et même si mon instinct d'assassin me dicte de tuer Butters, je n'en ferais rien. Ca ferait bien trop de peine à Gon. Par contre, mon instinct d'ami me dit que tu vas souffrir mon pauvre… »

Je caresse sa joue de la griffe de mon index, lui dessinant une fine rayure qui commence à laisser s'échapper son sang de sorcier. Tiens, il est aussi pourpre que celui des humains.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! Séparez-vous ! M. Malefoy, M. Zoldyck, dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »

La directrice vient d'intervenir. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle nous sépare et nous tombons comme deux masses sur le gazon du terrain de Quidditch. Merde… Ce n'est que partie remise.

[…]

« GOOOOOOOON ! »

Je cours vers mon ami, un large sourire aux lèvres, qui disparaît aussitôt que j'aperçois qu'il est encore avec l'autre crétin. Nous sommes dans les couloirs des cours.

« Hey, Killua ! dit-il avec un sourire qui me fait oublier toute ma jalousie et me fait espérer que je suis le seul pour lui comme il est le seul pour moi. J'ai entendu dire que t'étais chez la directrice, elle a dit quoi ?

- Haha, elle m'a puni !

- Oh zut… Tu lui as dit que tu ne faisais que défendre Butters ?

- Euh… c'est plutôt toi que… euh peu importe. Nan mais c'est pas grave, parce-que tu sais quoi ? Je vais devoir bosser pendant une semaine aux cuisines ! C'est ma punition ! C'est pas génial ? Je vais pouvoir m'empiffrer à l'œil ! Je ferais semblant de bosser bien sûr mais j'y suis déjà allé, y a des sortes de bestioles étranges qui y bossent, elles parlent mais elles ont l'air con, je pense que je peux m'en tirer sans trop me fatiguer. »

Gon sourit toujours. Il a l'air rassuré. Je jette un rapide regard vers le blond. Je souris en m'imaginant lui arracher le cœur. Il tomberait droit comme un I aux pieds de celui qu'il convoite.

- Hey, Gon, ça te dit de venir dans ma chambre ce soir pour se mater un film ? J'en ai loué un qui…

- Oh… désolé Killua, Butters et moi, on a déjà prévu quelque-chose ce soir. »

Je serre les poings. Je me demande si ma colère se ressent sur mon visage. En tout cas, moi, j'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont sortir de mes orbites.

- Et je peux savoir ce que vous allez faire ? »

Ma voix est agressive, je n'ai pas réussis à la contrôler.

- Je vais lui apprendre à pêcher et en échange, lui il va m'apprendre à faire des claquettes ! C'est trop bien, hein ? »

Super… Je saute de joie… Mon meilleur ami est en train de m'exclure de sa vie.

- Bon, nous on doit y aller, on a des trucs à faire. On se voit demain en cours Killua. »

Comment… peux-tu… me faire… ça… Gon ? Les sanglots commencent à me monter aux yeux alors que je les regarde s'éloigner. Je reste planté là comme un abruti. Je peux toujours pas y croire.

« … intéressant… » J'entends un rire suivis d'un gémissement que je ne connais que trop bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hisoka ?

- Ce petit blond n'a rien d'un fruit dont je voudrais extraire le jus. Il est loin d'être mûr et ne le sera sans doute jamais à mon goût.

- Pfff… »

Je m'éloigne. J'ai rien à faire avec ce type et je veux surtout pas l'entendre me narguer. Il me barre le passage et me fait un de ces sourires pervers dont il a l'habitude.

« Tu es attendu pour combattre. Je devais te prévenir. »

Il se rapproche encore de moi jusqu'à me forcer à me coller contre le mur. Il est si proche que je peux sentir qu'il a une érection. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer sans ses vêtements et je sens alors une vive chaleur dans mon bas ventre et… c'est à mon tour de me durcir. Pourvu qu'il ne le remarque pas, pourvu qu'il ne le remarque pas…

« Ouh… je vois que toi aussi, les combats t'excitent. Tu devrais vite y aller. »

C'est raté. Il approche son visage du mien, je suis paralysé. Il me lèche doucement la joue comme pour se délecter de mon incapacité à me défendre, moi, le digne héritier d'une grande famille d'assassins. Après cela, il se barre, sans même se retourner. Me laissant contre le mur, tremblant d'un mélange de peur et d'excitation. Toujours en érection. Je cours vers les chiottes les plus proches et une fois enfermé, je tends bien l'oreille. Personne. Je commence à me branler. J'en peux plus. C'est quoi cette journée ? J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, ce qui me force à m'interrompre. Je ne reconnais aucune des deux voix qui s'expriment.

« Laisse tomber ce bouquin, tu veux. Nous sommes amis, c'est vrai. Tu sais comment des amis se montrent leur amitié ? demande le premier dont la voix aiguë se prend des airs de duchesse

- Oui, je sais, je sais ! dit le second comme s'il était dans un jeu télévisé, il faut… euh… lui être gentil avec lui ?

- Oui. Ce qu'il faut avant tout, c'est être gentil avec son ami et surtout…lui faire plaisir. Il faut le rendre content. Et il y a un moyen très efficace pour faire plaisir à son ami…

- Je veux le connaître !

- D'accord, si tu insistes. Je vais te le montrer. Comme tu es mon ami, Saï, je veux te faire plaisir. Je vais te faire … physiquement ressentir l'amitié qui nous lie. »

Les deux types arrêtent de parler. Je retiens ma respiration, curieux de connaître la suite. J'entends une braguette qui se dézippe.

« Roger ? Qu'est-ce que ?

- Chut, tu es mon ami, tu me fais confiance, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tous les amis font ça… »

Si seulement… J'ai beau être ami avec Gon, je crois que ce qui est en train de se passer entre ces deux-là n'arrivera malheureusement jamais entre lui et moi. Ca me fait bander encore plus. Je me reconcentre sur les bruits. C'est évident. Le premier type est en train de sucer le second. Les bruits mouillés sont sans appel, tout comme les gémissements étouffés du second.

« Tu as vu comme c'est dur ? C'est notre amitié qui se renforce ! Laisse-moi recueillir la sève de l'amitié… »

J'ai presque envie de rire tellement ce mec abuse dans son délire. Le deuxième mec doit vraiment être con… ou terriblement naïf. Oh putain, Gon ? Et si en fait, Butters n'était qu'un Roger – apparemment le nom du mec – en puissance, qu'il faisait semblant d'être niais pour abuser de Gon ? Noooon ! Je remonte mon pantalon et ouvre la porte d'un grand coup. Le mec – Roger – qui suce l'autre type appelé Saï ressort la bite de sa bouche et me dévisage.

« Quoi ? T'en veux ?, demande-t-il en me regardant, blasé. »

Je ne bouge pas. Entendre la scène est une chose mais la voir en est une autre. Le type appelé Roger est vraiment laid. Sa peau est grisâtre, il a une tête énorme, un ventre qui sort de son t-shirt et des yeux globuleux. En plus de cela, il a la taille d'un nain. L'autre est plutôt mignon. Grand, brun, la peau claire. Il n'a pas l'air de trouver la situation étrange. Un air neutre est affiché sur son visage. On dirait qu'il vient de sortir d'un œuf, comme ça, à 17 ans et qu'il ne connait rien à la vie ni comment agir en société. Ceci expliquerait cela.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Saï. Ce con me tend la main en souriant. La bite à l'air.

- Mec, les amis font pas ça, dis-je avant de courir hors des chiottes. »

Il faut que je retrouve Gon.

« Hey Killua, on te cherche partout. Il y a un combat qui t'attend ! »

Je venais seulement de faire quelques pas et déjà, on m'écarte de mon but. C'est qui lui, déjà ? Je sais que j'connais son prénom… Euh…

« Kurapika ! Ouai, je sais… mais j'ai pas le temps, là !

- Déconne pas, Killua, t'as déjà eu un avertissement et une punition de la directrice, tu vas pas sécher les cours… Je te rappelle que c'est obligatoire. »

Il a pas tort. Et puis, il faudra sûrement plus d'une journée à Butters pour mettre au point son plan diabolique. Dépité, je suis Kurapika jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

[…]

Mon adversaire est un gros qui a même pas pris la peine de poser son paquet de chips avant de se mettre au combat. Il a l'air persuadé qu'il va me battre. Il fait partie de ces mecs de Konoha qui appellent Chakra ce qui pour nous est le Nen. On m'a dit son nom mais j'ai déjà oublié. Ses potes le soutiennent : un mec à l'air blasé et une blonde plutôt bonasse.

Le combat débute. Le mec se roule en boule et me fonce dessus. C'est assez chaud pour moi parce-qu'il faut pas que je le tue. Heureusement que Kurapika me l'a précisé. Faut que je retienne mes forces, quoi. Je tends simplement le bras vers lui. Il se heurte à ma main et retombe mollement, K.O. au sol. J'ai sentis un craquement, je sais pas ce que je lui ai cassé. Il respire encore, ça me suffit.

[…]

Mercredi 9 septembre

Il est 07 :30, je débarque à la cantine. J'arrive à la table où sont assis Butters et Gon, sans même me soucier des autres mecs autour.

« Bonjour Gon. Butters, faut qu'on parle.

- Euh… Ok, dit-il en se frottant les mains, l'air niais. »

Je le conduis aux chiottes où a eu lieu la scène d'hier. On est seuls, c'est bon. Il a l'air d'avoir peur. Avec un peu de chance, il a entendu parler de mon combat d'hier et sait qu'il faut pas jouer au con avec moi.

« Je veux que t'arrêtes ton petit manège avec Gon. C'est… c'est quelqu'un de profondément gentil et innocent. Ne joues pas au petit jeu du mec naïf pour mieux te le taper ! »

Tout en disant cela, je frappe du poing contre le mur et fait voler le carrelage en morceaux. Le mur se fissure et quelques plaques tombent du plafond. Butters en face de moi tremble comme une feuille.

« Euh… oui, d'accord… promis. Je serais gentil avec lui.

- J'aime mieux ça… si jamais l'envie te prends de… de… le souiller… sache que je suis toujours quelque-part près de lui, je le verrais et je m'arrangerais pour qu'on ne retrouve jamais ton corps et heureusement, parce-que celui qui le trouverait serait tellement traumatisé par la vue de ton cadavre qu'il en vomirait ses viscères et se suiciderait dans la minute en songeant à la violence dont un être humain est capable… Tu as compris ?

- Oui… oui, oui… »

Il se frotte à nouveau les mains. Visiblement, c'est le signe qu'il est stressé.

« Tu peux partir. »

Il ne me fait pas répéter et cours hors des toilettes. Je m'assieds sur le sol froid. Pfff… au fond, je n'avais aucune preuve. Si ça se trouve, ce type est clean. Tant pis, au moins, il n'y songera pas. Gon… Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, sans toi ? … Je commence à pleurer. A nouveau. Décidément, je suis une vraie tarlouze en ce moment. Et j'ai même pas capté qu'un mec vient d'entrer.

« Euh… excuse-moi de te déranger, j'ai vraiment une envie pressante ! »

Je relève la tête. C'est un blond habillé en orange. Il a des moustaches sur le visage et se tient le cul comme si il allait se chier dessus.

« Vas-y, fais pas gaffe à moi. Je suis invisible…

- OOOOK ! »

Il se rue vers un chiotte et ferme la porte. Des bruits bien dégeu commencent à résonner, couplés à une odeur infecte. Je sors vite des chiottes.

En sortant, je me heurte à quelqu'un. Putain mais pourquoi les gens se promènent dans les couloirs aussi tôt ?

« Salut. »

Le mec que je viens de me prendre a une voix super grave. Je me rends compte que j'ai encore les yeux mouillés de larmes et ça explique sans doute son intérêt pour moi. Je le détaille rapidement. Il a les cheveux rouges, les yeux cernés de noir, un sac à dos beige et est plutôt petit. Je crois qu'il s'est battu contre Kurapika hier. Je sais même pas qui a gagné.

« Hum… salut, excuse-moi mais je…

- Tu n'as rien à faire… tu veux juste être seul, c'est ça ? Je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps. J'ai vu ton combat contre le ninja de Konoha hier. Je te félicite, tu es vraiment fort. J'espère qu'un jour, nous serons amenés à nous battre. »

Je le regarde encore un peu. Et si…

« Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

- Non.

- Ca te dit qu'on aille manger ensemble ?

- D'accord. »

Je jubile intérieurement. Gon s'est trouvé un remplaçant. A mon tour. Ce mec a l'air sombre, complètement asocial et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était barje. Si Butters ne me ressemble pas, lui ne ressemble pas à Gon. J'espère que Gon le haïra autant que je hais ce crétin de blondinet.

On arrive à la cantine. Je choisis exprès une table pas trop loin de celle de Gon sur laquelle j'ai une vue impeccable. Nous nous asseyons.

« Gaara.

- Hein ? je sors de mes pensées et me tourne vers le type aux cheveux rouges.

- Je m'appelle Gaara.

- Oh… moi c'est Killua ».

Il va quand même pas me faire la conversation. S'il me paraissait intéressant, c'était aussi parce-qu'il avait pas l'air bavard. Mais non, vlà qu'il commence à me parler.

« Qui t'a entraîné ?

- Euh…, j'essaie de répondre tout en regardant Gon, je me suis surtout entraîné seul… euh… je viens d'une famille d'assassin, je subis un entraînement drastique depuis petit… et c'est… un mec appelé Wing qui m'a appris le Nen. »

Je suis distrait et cela se ressent dans mes réponses. Un autre mec se place juste devant moi et me bloque la vue.

« Rôôô… »

Je penche la tête de droite à gauche de son corps, essayant de voir par les côtés.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? »

Je soupire et relève la tête vers le mec en question. C'est un grand brun aux yeux cernés. Il est vraiment pas mal. Il y a quelque-chose de troublant dans ses grands yeux noirs… Je me perds dedans. Mon estomac fait des vrilles. Serait-ce lui le remplaçant de mon Gon ? Il porte une cape noire tachetée de fleurs rouges. Bizarrement, ça le fait sur lui. Je m'empresse d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et je bredouille un truc incompréhensible. Le beau brun ténébreux s'assied. Il se tourne vers le type aux cheveux rouges dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom – Graaa ou Croaa – un truc comme ça.

« Je m'appelle Itachi, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle

- Moi… moi, c'est Killua ! dis-je d'une voix un peu trop forte. »

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Itachi me jette un coup d'œil vague puis revient sur Croaa.

« Et toi, tu es Gaara, c'est ça ? »

Gaara acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Ses yeux restent rivés sur moi.

« On est dans la même classe, Killua, je crois ?

- Oui, oui… c'est ça… et… euh… Itachi… vous, euh… tu… tu n'es pas avec nous, non ?

- Non. Je suis dans une classe supérieure. L'école propose également des prépa. »

Je suis hypnotisé par ses yeux… envoûté par son timbre de voix. Pour la première fois, j'arrive à oublier Gon.

Arf, vlà que l'autre mec aux cheveux rouges se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Il est l'heure d'aller en cours… »

Putain, pourquoi je l'ai invité à se joindre à moi ? J'espère qu'il pense pas qu'on est potes maintenant… Je regarde Itachi, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Celui-ci n'a même pas l'air de capter que je suis là. Il regarde Croaa, euh nan… c'est pas ça… pfff, tant pis. Regarde-moi ! Itachi, regarde-moi ! Je soutiens mon regard et il finit par céder et me jette un coup d'œil en coin. Victoire, j'ai pu me perdre une fraction de seconde dans ses yeux noirs.

« A bientôt… Itachi. »

Il me fait un bref signe de main.


	6. L'alien s'en mêle!

POV Roger

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de la dernière drogue magique de mon cru. Un savant mélange d'opium, de Livèche (c'est utilisé dans les sorts de confusion apparemment, et mon objectif est justement d'être confus) de citrouille, de lavande et de LSD. La salle des potions regorge d'un nombre incalculable de plantes intéressantes. Décidemment, j'ai vraiment bien fais de venir ici. Mon voisin de classe me demande s'il peut y gouter. Je l'aime bien ce Sai. Il est complètement autiste mais il apprend très vite. Ca fait même pas 24h qu'il me connait, et maintenant il prend déjà de la drogue à 8h du mat et il suce les gens pour leur dire bonjour . J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner quand je vais lui apprendre à se travestir et à boire.

Pendant que le prof est tourné vers le tableau, je surfe un peu sur mon smartphone. Le poisson qui habite avec moi et qui se fait chier toute la journée me demande si je me suis tapé quelqu'un d'autre que Sai et si le livre qu'il m'a conseillé hier, dans lequel un mec suce ses potes m'a été utile. Ah oui ça m'a bien aidé en plus, parce que Sai cherchait partout dans son foutu bouquin une preuve que les amis se font des fellations, et Klaus m'a dépanné en me conseillant un livre porno tout à fait adéquat sur un groupe de fucking friends qui font toutes sortes de choses entre potes. Bien écrit en plus ce truc, par un certain Lucifer K. Depuis Sai trouve plein de moyens différents de me montrer qu'il m'aime. Nan vraiment j'ai bien fait de venir dans cette école.

« Roger ? Je me sens pas bien…je…BLEEURCH ! »

Haha ! Le gag classique. Sai vient de vomir sur son grimoire en plein milieu du cours. J'avoue que la potion que j'ai confectionné est assez hard quand on à pas l'habitude. Bon pour moi c'est comme boire un grand verre de lait le matin, mais c'est pas très bien passé chez mon pote on dirait. Le professeur Onizuka se contente de sourire, demande à un des élèves de l'emmener aux toilettes et dit à mon pote de défonce (dans tous les sens du terme) de venir le voir à l'interclasse pour discuter de ça. Le reste de l'heure se poursuit sans encombre, mais du coup j'ai plus de voisin et je me fais chier. Si j'allais draguer quelqu'un ? Ou menacer quelqu'un de mort ? Arnaquer quelqu'un ? Oh non je sais ! Si j'allais écouter les ragots de la classe ! Oh oui, voir qui baise qui, qui est l'ex de qui, ça sera comme mater Desperate Housewives !

L'interclasse promet de durer une éternité parce que le prof est parti discuter avec Sai. Allons-y c'est le moment de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Oh, le groupe de mec devant moi est en grande conversation ! Et en plus ils sont canons, grr !

« Non Kiba, même si t'étais en chaleur je maintiens que ça craint ! Et que t'es gay du coup ! affirme un un brun à l'air blasé (ça commence bien niveau potin ,iiiih !)

- Mais Shikamaru, arrête avec ça, tu peux pas comprendre de toute façon ! Quand t'es en chaleur t'acceptes avec n'importe qui, ça veut pas dire que jsuis gay !

- Ben si tu te fais branler par un mec, excuse moi mais t'appelles ça comment ?

- Oh t'es con ! Les gens de mon clan ont des chaleurs deux fois dans l'année on l'a pas choisi. Si t'avais ta période toi aussi, ptet que ça t'arriverais t'en sais rien !

- Tu parles ! Si tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge comme un clébard c'est ton problème, moi jme contrôlerais et puis voilà.

- Et toi Naruto t'en penses quoi ?

- Moi…oh bah moi jsuis puceau quoi. Déjà en temps normal j'ai trop la dalle mais je baise pas, donc si j'avais des chaleurs bah... ça serait juste pire non ? »

Les deux autres s'unissent pour se foutre de sa gueule. A ce moment là, un nouvel évènement retient mon attention. Un mec en sweat shirt orange vient d'entrer dans la classe en baissant sa capuche. Un hermaphrodite blond se précipite sur lui et se jette dans ses bras. Aha, ils baisent ensemble eux ? Je m'approche pour écouter.

« Kenny ? Kenny c'est vraiment toi ? Tu es en vie alors ? J'étais tellement inquiet ! Pourquoi t'étais absent au cours de 8h ?

- Ah ben j'étais juste allé draguer une sorcière intello, mais si j'avais su que tu me serrerais dans tes bras comme ça, j'aurais pas perdu mon temps à l'écouter me baratiner avec ses histoires de libération des elfes de maison ! » répond le deuxième blond avec un clin d'œil.

Le premier devient écarlate et s'écarte rapidement.

« Hem. Je…suis soulagé que tu sois vivant.

- Merci. C'est pas cool ce que tu as fais hier. Ca fait mal. Pour te faire pardonner tu dois accepter de déjeuner avec moi, déclare le mec en orange d'un air amusé, en passant ses mains autour des hanches du blond efféminé.

- Je. ..euh…je suis désolé…de t'avoir fais du mal…mais…je…hier je venais te dire que jsuis pas intéressé …et…Putain ! Kenny enlève tes mains de là ! Jvais encore t'envoyer valser involontairement sinon !

- Bon la tarlouze, au lieu de jouer à touche pipi, ramène toi ! braille un gros avec un bonnet. T'as bien vu qu'il est vivant, assez vivant pour te parler et te tripoter la bite, maintenant tu viens avec moi et tu me raconte tout sur les hunters !

- Pas question que quelqu'un s'isole avec toi mon amour, s'interpose un troisième blond qui vient de dégainer une baguette.

- Oh non encore toi putain ! Mais dégage Merlin, jt'ai dis de me foutre la paix ! »

Du coup maintenant le blond « Merlin » essaye de prendre le gros dans ses bras, pendant que le gros s'accroche au blond « tarlouze » qui sert les poings dans un effort surhumain pour rester calme, et que le blond « Kenny » s'amuse à tripoter ses trois potes. Ouah, il se passe déjà plein de chose dans ma classe on dirait. Fin de la phase d'observation passive, faut que je pimente ça ! Iiih c'est trop excitant ! Si je droguais tout le monde ? Hmm nan, après la moitié va patauger dans sa gerbe comme Sai. Oh ! Mieux ! Jvais confectionner un sort aphrodisiaque, genre un viagra-magique, en filer à toute la promo et voir ce que ça donne !

Je quitte le cours, je passe en salle des potions voler quelques ingrédients, et je commence à confectionner le tout. Bon allez du vrai viagra, du gingembre, de la cannelle. ..oh merde c'est pas le bon pot. C'est quoi ça ? Tentacula Vénéneuse en poudre ? Mouais bah c'est surement pas mauvais. Bon hop mandragore, livèche et…et j'ai plus d'idée bon on va laisser ça comme ça. Je fous le tout dans un flacon et je file chercher mes costumes. Alors ! Pettra la prostituée de l'est c'est pas ça. Bob le carreleur homosexuel refoulé c'est pas ça. Mitch, le zoophile dépressif c'est pas ça. Ah voilà ! Cathelyn l'infirmière scolaire salope ! J'embarque mon breuvage magique et je me dirige joyeusement vers ma salle. Oh ça va être amusant j'ai déjà hâte ! Et en plus si ça se trouve y aura des effets secondaires !

Je débarque devant la salle de classe. Entre temps c'est la dernière heure de la matinée et c'est le cours de Mlle Katsuragi. Je toque, j'entre et je commence à expliquer de ma voix la plus aigue :

« Bonjoooour à tous ! Je suis Mademoiselle Cathelyn Bonnebourre. Il y a eu une épidémie de…de sida et vous devez prendre ce médicament si vous ne voulez pas l'attraper. Et lavez-vous bien les mains en sortant des toilettes aussi. »

Dès les premiers mots, je constate que la prof capte rien parce qu'elle est déjà bourrée de bon matin (moi aussi vous me direz) ce qui va surement faciliter les choses. La plupart de mes camarades de classe comatent sans réagir mais y en a trois qui me dévisagent comme si je venais de mars (je viens de bien plus loin que ça) et qui arrêtent pas de mater le reste de la promo en guettant une réaction. Surement les intellos. Ils sont plus canons que Steve et ses potes geeks en tout cas.

« Bon alors tous les élèves de sexe masculin doivent boire un verre de potion, votre professeur va m'aider à vous les distribuer.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de consommer cette liqueur, commence le blond efféminé

- Kurapika ! Ca suffit on t'a rien demandé, l'engueule la prof en titubant.

- Nan mais il a raison, intervient Shikamaru, doit y avoir une saloperie dedans, c'est galère !

- Ton langage ! Et pourquoi y aurait-il une « saloperie » dans le comprimé de Mlle Bonnebourre ?

- Ben, parce que c'est un alien avec une perruque et qu'on se protège pas du sida en buvant un medoc, termine le troisième intellectuel du groupe, un roux au chapeau vert.

- Kyle ! Non mais ça va la tête ? Un alien avec une perruque ? N'insulte pas l'infirmière scolaire ! Puisque c'est comme ça, tu passeras ta pause de midi en retenue à ranger la salle à la demande ! Quoi ? Kenny, Cartman ça vous fait rire ? Et bien vous lui tiendrez compagnie en heure de colle!

- Madame, si Cartman est collé, je peux être collé aussi ? demande le sorcier blond.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je fasse quoi pour être collé ?

- Quelque chose d'interdit par le règlement mais je te conseille fortement d'arrêter de faire le malin. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes, prend sa baguette, la pointe vers la prof et récite « Actio chemisier ». Dans la seconde qui suit, le haut de Mme Katsuragi s'envole vers Drago. Sexy ! Pas besoin de mon breuvage pour que tous les mecs de la classe soient en train de bander comme des fous là.

« Malefoy ! En retenue avec les autres ! s'époumone t-elle en se couvrant de sa veste.

- Cool !

- Euh, excusez moi d'insister, tente prudemment Kurapika, mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux demander à la directrice de Poudlard si elle a réellement autorisé…« l'infirmière Bonnebourre » a nous délivrer ces traitements ?

- Kurapika tu…

- Non, le jeune hermaphrodite a raison, je vais la chercher tout de suite, répondis-je. »

- Pas de problème j'ai pensé à tout. Je sors de la pièce, change de perruque et rentre une nouvelle fois dans la salle.

« Bonjour à tous, il y a une épidémie de sida vous devez boire ces potions . »

Les trois récalcitrants hallucinent encore plus qu'avant tandis que les autres continuent d'être amorphes.

« C'est bon Kurapika, convaincu ? Demande Misato d'un air triomphant.

- Ben…Pas vraiment, c'est toujours le même alien, il a juste changé de perruque.

- Ah non ,tu vas pas commencer aussi avec ces âneries ! Devant la directrice en plus ! Kurapika, collé avec les autres en salle à la demande ! Et toi Shikamaru arrête de soupirer ! Buvez vos potions qu'on puisse poursuivre le cours. ! »

Tout le monde s' exécute. Les trois génies soupirent mais finissent par l'avaler à contre cœur. Ca promet d'être drôle. Je sors de la pièce et je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec mon costume d'élève, en tendant un billet de retard. Tandis que je gagne ma place au fond, les trois intellos me fusillent du regard, mais les autres ne réagissent toujours pas. Au bout de quelques minutes la plupart des mecs de la classe commencent à s'agiter sur leur chaise.

« On peut ouvrir la fenêtre, Mademoiselle il fait chaud ?

- Jpeux enlever mon pull, j'en peux plus ! »

- Haha ! Ca marche on dirait. Dommage, jcrois pas que le truc vénéneux ai d'effets secondaire marrants par contre.

« Mademoiselle, je peux sortir pour aller aux toilettes ?

Non Naruto il reste 10 minutes tu iras en fin d'heure.

- Mais euh…faudrait vraiment que je sorte là…

- Tu patientes ! »

Celui qui s'appelle Kiba est relativement décontracté compte tenu de la situation. Il taquine Naruto :

« Putain t'as encore la chiasse mec ?

- Euh…nan…ça serait pour autre chose, répond l'intéressé, mal à l'aise.

- Laisse moi deviner, t'as besoin de te branler ? intervient froidement Shikamaru

- Euh…ben… »

Shikamaru se tourne vers moi, l'air très mécontent :

« Bon connard, t'as mis quoi dans ta potion ?

- Potion ? Quelle potion ? Je sui Edgard, élève en 7e année et…

- Commences pas, tu crois que j'ai pas capté…

- Shikamaru ! Retournes toi et met toi au travail ! Non mais sérieusement, quand tu ne t'endors pas tu bavardes ! »

Il me chuchote « toi jte loupe pas en fin d'heure » et se retourne. Haha n'empêche qu'il est aussi mal à l'aise que ses potes. Quoique celui qui s'appelle Kiba à l'air de s'en foutre un peu. Apparemment il est en chaleur parfois, il doit avoir l'habitude. Je compatis, j'ai un cycle hormonal particulier aussi, mes testicules hibernent certains mois de l'année, et je suis en chaleur les jours qui suivent la pleine lune. Dommage, sur terre y a moins de nuits de pleine lune que chez moi. Y a qu'une seule lune aussi faut dire. Bref. Oh tiens, avec tout ça je loupe la moitié du spectacle. Naruto est en train de se tortiller sur sa chaise dans tous les sens. Il retente désespérément :

« Est-ce que je peux…

- Non ! Et concentres toi au lieu de t'agiter ! »

Son pote Kiba ricane et Shikamaru le rappelle à l'ordre sèchement :

« Ca te fais rire, connard, qu'on soit tous empoisonnés ?

- Ca vous fais bien rire vous, quand jsuis en chaleur. Pour une fois que jsuis pas le seul à galérer à triquer comme un malade en cours, ouais jtrouve ça cool.

- T'es vraiment con mec, y a rien de drôle à ça. »

Il s'interrompt parce que Naruto est en train de gémir. Il est écarlate et se mort le bras pour étouffer ses cris. Kiba est mort de rire.

« Sérieusement Shika, comment tu peux ne pas trouver ça énorme que Naruto se gicle dessus en plein cours ?

- Ta gueule.

- T'es nerveux parce que t'as pas l'habitude d'être dans cet état devant tout le monde hein ? Bouah t'inquiètes y a pas de honte, et puis ils en ont tous prit c'est ça qui est drôle. Regarde le gros et le roux là devant, ils se tripotent sous la table en pensant que personne les voit. Et le mec à capuche est en train de se branler non ? Mwahaha ! »

Kiba se tourne vers moi et me lance avec un clin d'œil « Bien joué mec, moi je kiffe ! »

Je lâche ma caméra deux secondes pour le remercier (au moins un qui reconnait mon talent ! ) mais Shikamaru agrippe son pote pour qu'il cesse de me parler.

« Kiba tu vas pas donner raison à ce type quand même ?

- Si ! Haha et pourquoi tu te colles à moi comme ça ?

- Je…je me colle pas t'es con, réponds l'autre en rougissant et en s'écartant brusquement.

- Genre ! Nan forcément tu te colles pas à moi, même surexcité, tu voudrais pas d'un mec, bien sur. Toi tu « te contrôles » tu « sautes pas sur tout ce qui bouge » comme moi, s'amuse Kiba en commençant à lui toucher la cuisse.

- Bien…bien sur que non ! Jsuis pas à moitié chienne comme toi, j'ai un minimum d'honneur et de principes !

- Ah bon. Alors pourquoi tu me laisses te caresser la bite sans réagir vieux ?

- Hein ? euh… nan mais arrête quoi.

- Waouw ! Super convainquant, s'amuse son pote. Bon tu t'excuses de m'avoir traiter de gay et tu reconnais que c'est difficile à gérer d'être en chaleur et j'arrête.

- Kiba, je vais pas revenir sur le fait que je t'ai traité de gay alors que t'as ta main dans mon pantalon.

- La vieille excuse pour que je continue !

- Pas du tout ! Sérieux mec ça craint là on est en cours.

- Ca fera un souvenir marrant en tout cas !

- Oui, ajoutais-je d'ailleurs si tu veux la vidéo en souvenir jpeux te la passer. C'est 50 dollars par contre, jdois me racheter une perruque moi ! »

Si Kiba recommence à s'esclaffer, Shikamaru pète un plomb et se précipite vers moi pour m'arracher ma caméra. Mais comme Kiba a la main dans son froc , les deux mecs perdent l'équilibre et s'effondrent l'un sur l'autre. Haha ! En plus j'ai filmé cette chute ridicule ! Mais bon, je range rapidement la caméra quand je vois la prof les dévisager d'un air stupéfait. Elle respire un grand coup, et demande avec un très grand calme :

« Kiba…tu m'expliques pourquoi ta main est dans le pantalon de ton voisin ?

- Euh….j'aime bien la texture de son short ?

- Kiba ! Shikamaru ! explose-t-elle, collés tous les deux avec les autres ! »

Tiens, la sonnerie retentit d'ailleurs. La prof appelle les sept élèves collés. Elle explique qu'elle a un rendez-vous et qu'elle ne pourra pas les surveiller, alors qu'elle va les enfermer dans la salle à la demande pendant toute la pause, et qu'ils ont plutôt intérêt à tout ranger. Moi je sors tranquillement du cours. Bon maintenant que jme suis bien foutu de leur gueule, si je profitais un peu de la situation. Le mec puceau qui s'est giclé dessus devant moi va aux toilettes. Je remet ma perruque d'infirmière perverse et je le suis. Il sort justement de la cabine. Il a toujours autant la trique qu'avant.

« Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Oh pardon infirmière Bonnebourre, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi à l'infirmerie. Je fais claquer un gant en latex sur ma main droite. Il faut que je…t'examine. »

Il rougit et me suis vers le local. Décidemment, qu'est ce que je m'amuse dans cette école !


	7. Putain de potion

**Petit mot de l'auteur** (enfin de une des deux, celle qui impose la fic aux yeux du monde entier):

Avertissement: pour les trois prochains chapitres, ça va être le bordel complet vu la potion qu'ils ont bu (j'entends: tout le monde va sauter sur tout le monde!) Après, ça va redevenir un peu plus soft et plus axé sur les sentiments. Mais toujours aussi stupide et non-sens évidemment!

Merci à Romi-inu pour cette 1ère review! J'ai encore au moins 4 chapitres de retard à mettre en ligne donc tu vas pas être déçue je pense :p !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kenny.<strong>

On suit tous les sept la prof titubante vers la salle à la demande. Je bande encore comme un chien et je peux pas m'empêcher de mater le putain de petit cul de Kurapika qui marche devant moi.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un petit garçon d'un an, cette taille à peu près et qui porte un Glock 21 calibre 45 ? »

Merde, c'est un chien qui vient de nous demander ça. Il marche sur ses deux pattes arrière et a l'air moins con que la moitié de mes potes. Notre prof qui a pas capté que c'était pas un humain lui répond poliment que « non ». Nous poursuivons notre marche et je reprends la contemplation du fessier du blond sexy.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, la prof s'arrête devant un mur et nous dit qu'on y est. Tout le monde à part le sorcier croit qu'elle se fout de notre gueule évidement. Bah non, y a bien une salle qui s'ouvre et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'y a un bordel pas possible qui nous y attend.

« Voilà. Je reviendrais quand tout sera en ordre. Je vous enferme bien sûr, donc ne traînez pas. »

Elle sort. La porte disparaît. Putain, il se passe des trucs chelous à South Park mais quand même, il va me falloir du temps pour que je me fasse à tous ces trucs de magie.

« Putain de salope de connasse de prof, beugle Cartman en tapant des pieds, pourquoi elle nous fait chier, cette pute ? Je vais lui cramer la gueule demain, c'est impossible ce qu'elle nous…

- Chuuut… tout doux mon ourson, nous sommes enfermés pour un temps indéterminé, il faut en profiter ».

Le sorcier (Drago, je crois), lui a posé un doigt sur la bouche. Cartman tire une gueule comme je lui en ai jamais vu. Je peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer. D'un côté, il a raison, moi aussi, je pourrais tirer avantage de la situation. Je me tourne vers Kurapika et fait descendre mes yeux de haut en bas et de bas en haut pour lui montrer que je détaille son corps. Il me jette un regard froid. J'adore les mecs qui me résistent.

« Les mecs… on arrivera jamais à bosser dans l'état où on est, dis-je d'une voix calme, on est entre nous… je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se soulage en premier lieu, ça nous apaisera. »

Le mec appelé Kiba approuve ce que je dis tout en se marrant et en donnant des coups de coude à son pote Shikamaru qui grimace.

« Putain, Kenny, si toi t'arrives à te branler devant tout le monde, vas-y, mais moi je suis pas comme toi, répond Kyle

- Fais pas genre Kyle, t'es pas si pudique d'habitude avec Cart

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

- Tu m'as rien laissé le temps de dire !

- Tu racontes de la merde en plus ! »

J'ai pas le temps de répliquer que le sorcier se jette sur Kyle sans que personne comprenne ce qu'il se passe.

« Putain, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? gémit Kyle en se débattant

- Cartman est à moi !

- Arrêtez de vous coller l'un à l'autre comme ça, vous voyez pas qu'on est pas en position de faire ce genre de trucs ! » Supplie Shikamaru en se tortillant.

Kiba explose de rire. C'est vrai que voir Drago et Kyle à terre comme ça, ça fait envie. Je me tourne à nouveau vers le blond et m'approche de lui.

« Tu vas faire ta prude encore longtemps, mec ?

- Oublie. Il ne se passera rien entre nous.

- Haha… bien sûr… bien sûr… »

Il tiendra pas. J'ai déjà du mal à pas le violer sur place tellement j'en peux plus. Je sais qu'ils sont tous dans le même cas. Je pourrais m'en taper un autre, après tout. Mais y aurait pas de challenge. Je veux le petit cul du blond. Que la partie de chasse commence.

« Ce qu'il fait chaud… »

D'un geste désinvolte, j'enlève mon sweat, me retrouvant torse nu face à mes potes. J'entends déjà des déglutitions, ce qui me fait sourire. Je sors mon paquet de clope de ma poche et m'en sort une :

« Quelqu'un en veut une ?

- Ouai, me réponds Shikamaru qui se mords les lèvres, j'en ai bien besoin moi aussi. »

Je lui en file une puis baisse les yeux vers Kyle qui se relève péniblement. Le sorcier a finis par le laisser tranquille.

« Kyle… gémit Cartman, faut que je te parle… seul.

- Ouai, gros lard, je sais… faut qu'on parle, de feuj à nazi. »

Drago les interpelle et les menace de sa baguette. Il veut pas les laisser baiser tranquilles ? D'un seul coup, il s'arrête et abaisse sa baguette. Il sert les dents. Je regarde à ses pieds, une ombre le relie à Shikamaru. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs l'air de lui imposer des faits et gestes.

« On va pas commencer à se battre, la magie c'est galère en plus, dit-il. »

Cartman en profite pour se diriger vers Drago et, à l'aide d'un trophée trouvé dans la masse d'objets inutiles disponibles dans la pièce, l'assomme d'un grand coup. Il reprend son chemin avec Kyle et tous les deux disparaissent derrière un amas d'objets. Shikamaru soupire « C'était pas ça le but, putain, quelle galère… ».

Il se tourne vers moi :

« Sérieux, tu veux pas te rhabiller, t'imagines pas comme c'est chaud pour moi. »

Il transpire et se tord. Je lui souris, d'un air séducteur. Je compte pas coucher avec lui mais j'aime faire envie aux autres.

« Dis-donc, Shikamaru, tu baves sur un mec là ?

- Ta gueule Kiba, j'ai compris, j'ai compris… je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est pas… franchement facile de se contrôler dans cet état.

- Et ? Et ? …

- Non vraiment, je pense que t'es gay, quoi qu'il en soit.

- Quoi ?

- Mec, t'as mis ta main dans mon froc avant.

- Dis pas que t'as pas aimé ? T'as bandé !

- A cause de la potion !

- T'as pas essayé d'enlever ma main !

- J'ai été pris de cours !

- Oh… alors, si je le refais, tu m'en empêcheras cette fois-ci ?

- N'essaie même pas ! »

Je peux pas m'empêcher de mettre la main dans mon jean moi aussi. Cette conversation est juste pas possible dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Je commence doucement à me caresser la teub, en regardant Kurapika du coin de l'œil ! Comment fait ce mec pour se contrôler ?

« Hey beau gosse, lui dis-je, t'as pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes avec la potion toi. T'es sûr d'avoir une teub finalement ? »

Il serre les poings. Yep, je viens de traiter de fille, dude.

« Je sais me contrôler, je ne suis pas un animal, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Haha… on te voit même pas bander sous ta tenue.

- Je… c'est… c'est parce-que… ma tenue fait que… oh, et puis zut. »

Gagné. Il enlève cet espèce de tapis bleu qui le rend ridicule. Il n'a plus que son pantalon blanc et son chemisier assorti. En effet, il bande. On le voit très clairement étant donné que son fut est bien moulant.

« Pas mal du tout ».

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres.

« Tu sais qu'étant donné la position des autres mecs ici présents, rien de ce qui se passera dans cette salle n'en sortira…

- C'est toujours non. »

Il détourne son regard.

Pendant ce temps, Kiba s'est approché de Shikamaru, la main tendu, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Avoue que t'en as envie.

- Casse-toi ! »

Il continue d'avancer. L'autre recule et trébuche sur un tas de bordel. Il se retrouve à terre, les jambes écartées. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que Kurapika soit dans cette situation, j'pense que j'agirais exactement comme Kiba. En parlant du loup, euh, du chien, il se penche vers son pote et murmure quelque-chose à son oreille. J'arrive pas à entendre quoi. Je recommence à me branler en les observant. C'est super chaud de se contrôler, là, tout de suite. Je me félicite de mon calme.

Kiba est à présent à quatre pattes au-dessus de Shikamaru. Il approche doucement son visage de son ami qui grimace.

« Putain, mais quelle galère…

- Alors, Shika, on ne se défend pas ?

- Tu fais chier, Kiba. »

D'un mouvement sec et plutôt brutal, Shikamaru tire Kiba contre lui et commence à l'embrasser violemment. Ca me fait bien marrer. Il aura pas résisté longtemps. Les deux-là ne sont pas très pudiques d'ailleurs et se tripotent mutuellement au milieu du chemin.

Je m'approche de Kurapika qui est occupé à… ranger ? Putain, quelle naze.

« Il reste plus que nous. »

Il ne répond pas.

« OOOOOH putain de connard de feuj, ça vient, ça vient ! »

Cartman, toujours aussi discret. Un long râle suit cette magnifique phrase.

« A ton tour maintenant, gros cul ! »

« Oui, oui ».

Je vois bien que Kurapika rougit.

« Dis… t'es pas puceau au moins ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non !

- Tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ?

- Bien sûr ! Euh non ! Avec une fille, avec une fille ! Tu m'embrouilles !

- Oh… et… elle était bien foutue ?

- Evidement !

- Tu la connaissais d'où ?

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Tu mens.

- Quoi ?

- Ca se voit à ta gueule. En plus, tu sais pas mentir. M'enfin, c'est bon à savoir… Ca m'aura éviter de me taper un puceau. Les mecs sans expérience, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, en plus, t'as bien l'air du genre coincé et maladroit. Aucun intérêt si en plus t'es puceau. »

Il grogne. Je sais, c'est facile comme petit jeu, mais dans le cas présent, ça peut s'avérer efficace. On entend des gémissements venant de la droite. Je jette un coup d'œil à nos deux amis ninjas. Ils se branlent mutuellement tout en s'embrassant. Ca ira pas plus loin, c'est sûr. C'est dommage d'ailleurs. Mais ces deux-là n'ont pas l'air d'avoir déjà couché avec une personne du même sexe, ça se fera pas aussi facilement.

Dans le fond de la salle, les bruits sont plus prononcés. C'est donc Cartman qui est en train de sucer Kyle cette fois-ci. Et eux deux, vont-ils aller jusqu'au bout ?

« Viens. »

Je hausse les sourcils. J'ai bien entendu ? Je me tourne vers Kurapika. Il ferme les yeux.

« T'as raison, c'est pas possible de se contrôler. Je tiens à préciser que je suis sous l'emprise d'un poison et que je n'aurais jamais accepté sinon. Je t'autorise à me toucher avec tes mains. C'est tout. »

Je souris et m'approche de lui. Je pose délicatement mes mains sur ses hanches et l'embrasse dans le cou. Il ouvre les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Avec les mains ?

- Oh… quel romantique. Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça. »

Je relâche ses hanches et m'éloigne d'un pas.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'es le plus gros baiseur sans sentiments du bahut ?

- Et bien, peut-être ais-je changé. »

Il a intérêt à être encore plus excité maintenant. Je veux qu'il me désire.

« Bon… tu peux m'embrasser aussi. D'accord.

- Je suis pas quelqu'un qu'on prend et qu'on jette à la demande ».

J'ai l'air sérieux mais je pouffe de rire intérieurement à mes propos. Il grogne à nouveau. Il semble lutter avec lui-même puis finit par me tirer par le bras et me coller à lui. Les yeux bien ouverts cette fois-ci, il pose ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes, caresse rapidement mon torse nu et descend sa main vers mon pantalon. Je jubile intérieurement.

Malheureusement, on est interrompu. La porte apparaît mais personne sauf moi ne semble avoir remarqué. Je fais semblant de ne rien voir et rend le baiser au beau gosse blond.


	8. Killua ne s'en remettra pas

**POV Kurapika** (Hunter x Hunter)

Une partie engourdie de mon cerveau me signale que mes oreilles ont entendu une porte s'ouvrir, mais aucun bruit de pas. Je m'en fous complètement. Là, tout de suite, ce ne sont ni mes oreilles ni mon cerveau qui contrôlent mon corps. Je mordille les lèvres de Kenny et ma langue recommence à violer l'intérieur de sa bouche. J'ai une main qui s'égare dans sa tignasse blonde et l'autre…j'ai du mal à y croire…mais ma main droite est belle et bien en train de caresser la bosse de son jeans…Et le pire, c'est que ça me rend fou. J'en peux plus, j'ai monstrueusement envie de lui. Je le plaque contre un mur et je colle mon corps au sien. Je sens très clairement son sexe en érection contre le mien, je commence à embrasser son cou, tandis que de sa main experte, il ouvre très lentement la braguette de mon pantalon. Il s'amuse à faire durer le plaisir. Je veux qu'il me touche ! Je meurs d'envie qu'il me touche ! Il commence à glisser sa main dans mon pantalon. Mon cerveau ne réagit plus du tout. Mon corps en revanche, réagit vivement. J'entends au loin Killua s'exclamer : « Putain, mais pourquoi vous êtes à poil par terre les mecs ? ». La main de Kenny commence à m'effleurer. J'interromps mes baisers l'espace d'un instant et je me mords la langue pour ne pas gémir puis je…Une seconde ! Quoi ?

J'intercepte sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer, j'enlève mes lèvres se sa peau et je m'écarte d'un coup. Kenny est surpris, mais je lui mets un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'il ne puisse rien dire. Killua est un hunter aussi, il entendrait toute la conversation, il n'est qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Je fais un signe de tête vers la direction dans laquelle se trouve Killua, qui a de toute évidence croisé Kiba et Shikamaru. Aux dernières nouvelles ils se grimpaient dessus près de l'entrée. La discussion entre ces trois là est agitée. Coup d'œil rapide pour jauger la réaction de Kenny. Il a l'air amusé. Tant mieux, il acceptera peut-être de faire comme si de rien était. Je remets mes cheveux en place et j'essuie rapidement la transpiration qui perle sur mon visage. Ca craint, il faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça, connaissant Killua il va le raconter à tout le bahut. A mon ami Gon…et…et à Léorio…ça le blesserait énormément…En plus de l'excitation incontrôlable qui me submerge sans relâche, je commence à ressentir une très forte culpabilité…

Je prends l'air le plus nonchalant possible et je commence à me diriger vers Killua. Kenny m'arrête :

«T'es sur de vouloir y aller….comme ça ? me demande t-il avec un sourire taquin en désignant la bosse on ne peut plus coupable que laisse transparaitre très clairement mon pantalon moulant.

- Merde… »

Sérieusement comment je peux être aussi con ? Je retrouve au sol ma tunique bleue et je l'enfile par-dessus mes vêtements. Ca devrait dissimuler efficacement ma situation embarrassante. Je m'approche de l'entrée. J'entends Killua expliquer à Kiba qu'il était collé en cuisine mais qu'il a bouffé les 56 gâteaux et les 150litres de glace prévu pour le dessert parce qu'il était déprimé, et que du coup on l'a envoyé ici. Je m'approche de mon ami. Il a les yeux rouges et le teint gris. En examinant son short, je vois qu'il a l'air de bander un peu en voyant les deux mecs nus l'un sur l'autre par terre, mais pas de la même façon que nous,là ça semble naturel. Mais vu la gueule qu'il tire, il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'humeur à penser au sexe. Killua n'est pas dans ma classe, il n'a pas bu la potion. Et de toute façon son corps rejette tous les poisons, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas que ses parents l'aient aussi immunisé contre le viagra quand il avait trois ans. Il faut que je lui explique discrètement la situation. En me voyant, il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

« Kurapika ? Mais je rêve ?

- Ecoute, il y a une explication logique à tout ça.

- TOI t'es collé ? T'es le mec le plus chiant et studieux que je connaisse, comment tu t'es retrouvé en retenue ?

- Ah ça ! Oh ma prof m'a collé parce que j'ai dis à la directrice que c'était un alien avec une perruque.

- Haha ouais c'est vrai qu'elle est moche la vieille. Bien joué !

- Oui, enfin il s'agissait vraiment d'un alien avec une perruque…Enfin bref ! Killua t'as surement remarqué que la plupart des jeunes hommes présents dans la salle se grimpent dessus et…

- Oui je sais, soupire t-il, c'est super déprimant, Gon ne fera jamais ça avec moi…

- Euh…je ne sais pas, probablement pas mais il faut que je t'explique…

- J'arrive toujours pas à l'oublier ! » me coupe-t-il. Ses yeux sont en train de se remplir de larmes. Il n'écoute pas un mot de ce que je lui raconte et il semble totalement indifférent à l'orgie qui se déroule dans la pièce.

Il s'éloigne de quelques mètres de Shikamaru et Kiba et va s'assoir sur un banc. Je vois que Kiba vient de commencer à sucer son ami, qui gémit comme un fou, ce qui me rappelle à quel point j'en peux plus moi-même. En plus mon pantalon est trop serré, ça me fait mal. Kenny est en train de se branler en regardant les deux ninjas. J'ai très envie d'aller le rejoindre. Mais Killua interrompt mon moment d'hésitation et m'appelle sévèrement :

« Kurapika, tu viens merde ? »

Je me résigne à aller retrouver mon ami en pleurs. La minuscule partie de mon cerveau qui n'est pas occupée à penser au sexe m'explique que je suis sensé le réconforter et écouter ses problèmes. Mais comme 99% de ma matière grise m'affirme plutôt que je dois aller retrouver Kenny pour coucher avec lui, je vais essayer d'expédier ça rapidement.

« Killua, calme-toi. Pourquoi tu es dans cet état, c'est Gon ?

- Oui, c'est Gon ! Ca a toujours été Gon. Dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu à l'examen de hunter, y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait. Je me souviens encore de son grand sourire, et de la lueur dans ses yeux et… »

L'aspect « rapidement » de mon plan semble compromis. Je reste debout en face de lui en espérant que ça le pousse à abréger. J'en peux plus. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit, mais des pensées perverses traversent sans cesse mon esprit. La main de Kenny dans mon pantalon. Sa chute de rein quand il est torse nu avec son jeans troué…

Killua me parle de la première fois où il a été séparé de Gon, quand celui-ci était venu nous aider contre Hisoka, Léorio et moi, dans la forêt de la deuxième épreuve. Putain mais il va pas me refaire tous les épisodes depuis le début là ? Et il mentionne Léorio en plus. Si Léorio était là, je pense que j'aurais encore plus envie de lui que de Kenny. Je me souviens de la nuit qu'on avait passé ensemble dans la chambre sur le bateau. Rien que de repenser à la scène mon pantalon manque d'exploser. Léorio était nu devant moi, il m'avait fait des avances mais je l'avais repoussé. A l'époque je le repoussais tout le temps en lui disant que c'était pas le moment, que je devais rester concentré sur la brigade. J'étais déjà amoureux de lui en plus, mais je ne voulais pas me laisser distraire. Ensuite, une fois tous mes soucis réglés, je suis allé retrouver Léorio. J'attendais ça depuis des mois. Mais maintenant c'est lui qui ne veut plus, parce qu'il a une copine, une pétasse qu'il a rencontré à l'exam de la fac de médecine. Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être jaloux de tous les mecs qui m'approchent. J'ose pas imaginer sa réaction s'il avait vu à quel point Kenny m' a approché avant. Killua me parle de sa partie de ballon sur le dirigeable avec le président Nétéro et Gon. C'est pas possible, il peut pas abréger là ? J'entends Kenny qui gémit et je jette discrètement un regard dans sa direction. Il vient de finir dans sa main en me regardant. Il me gratifie d'un sourire pervers. J'ai des bouffées de chaleur pas possible. J'essaye un truc à tout hasard :

« Killua, désolé de te couper, mais je sais déjà tout ça. Si t'es dans cet état c'est à cause d'un évènement récent, pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé à l'examen de hunter, non ?

- Ouais. N'empêche avec le recul, passer l'examen de hunter, c'était vraiment la meilleure idée que j'ai eu de ma vie. A la base je pensais pas que ça m'apporterait autant de bonnes choses, je faisais ça pour embêter ma famille. Ouais, parce que ma famille est compliquée tu sais, mon grand frère Illumi, quand j'avais quatre ans ben il m'a laissé dans une forêt remplie de loups-cobras en m'attachant les mains dans le dos et… »

Note à moi-même : ne plus intervenir ! Putain, maintenant il me parle de son enfance ! J'entends Shikamaru grogner le nom de Kiba et je devine qu'il vient lui aussi de se finir. D'ailleurs c'est la combientième fois depuis qu'on est enfermés ? Et les deux mecs de South Park qui sont au fond de la salle et qui gémissent sans arrêt, ils ont déjà baisé combien de fois ? Moi j'ai même pas pu me soulager une seule fois depuis que j'ai bu cette potion de malheur. Je commence à ne plus tenir d'ailleurs. Depuis l'examen de hunter, j'ai subi de nombreuses épreuves qui ont testé mon physique et mon mental. Mais là, me mettre sous viagra dans la même pièce qu'une demi-douzaine de beaux garçons qui font l'amour pendant que je ne peux même pas me toucher, c'est mille fois pire que l'épreuve dans la trick tower. Même pire que celle des sushis. Ah, Killua reparle de Gon, c'est déjà ça. Il me raconte en détail ce qui s'est passé à Greed Island, vu que j'étais pas avec eux à cette époque. Et quand je dis « en détail », là ça fait 10minutes qu'il m'explique les règles du jeu pour que je comprenne bien toutes les références qu'il va utiliser. Je regarde les trois garçons de l'entrée. Kiba vient de se faire sucer par Shikamaru et Kenny se branle encore en m'observant, mais il commence à s'impatienter.

« Killua ! Ecoute je sais comment fonctionne Greed Island ! Mais là c'est vraiment pas le moment, il faut que je t'explique un truc par rapport à l'état dans lequel on est…

Ah merde, on reprend bientôt les cours, me coupe-t-il en regardant sa montre. Ouais, donc j'en viens au fait. Gon s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Il s'appelle Butters, il est dans notre classe, il est un peu plus vieux que nous mais il a redoublé parce qu'il est débile et en plus son visage est trop moche ! Et ils partagent plein de choses ensemble et moi je suis mis de coté » explique-t-il. Sa voix se brise, il éclate en sanglots.

La partie de mon cerveau qui est encore capable d'analyser une situation est abasourdie. En temps normal Killua ne me parle jamais, et là il vient de me claquer un monologue d'une heure et il pleure devant moi. Je viens m'assoir prudemment près de lui (aie, ça fait encore plus mal assis, j'aurais jamais du mettre un pantalon aussi serré) et je lui tapote le bras pour le réconforter. Il fout sa tête sur mon épaule et commence à inonder ma tunique de ses larmes. Oula, rien que ce contact physique qui pourtant n'est pas sexy du tout me donne déjà des frissons. J'ai jamais eu autant besoin de me masturber de ma vie. En plus, Kiba et Shikamaru sont en train de tripoter un tube de lubrifiant d'un air hésitant. Ils vont quand même pas coucher ensemble à cinq mètres de moi, je ne tiendrais jamais ! Kenny vient encore de se branler, mais maintenant il me lance un regard accusateur. Il me demande de venir le rejoindre d'un signe de tête. Je réponds en montrant Killua qui sanglote contre moi. J'ai super envie de planter mon pote pour aller rejoindre Kenny, mais si je laisse Killua en plan dans cet état, il risque de me tuer. Et ce n'est pas une métaphore. Kenny lève les yeux au ciel. Il regarde d'un air hésitant les deux ninjas qui ne semblent même pas remarquer sa présence, puis Drago, évanoui par terre. Il me demande une dernière fois de venir avec lui. Killua tente de me décrire la laideur de Butters entre deux sanglots, apparemment il a encore beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Je fais non de la tête à Kenny. Il agrippe d'un air résigné le corps de Malefoy et l'emmène avec lui dans un coin. Dans mon état normal je serais outré mais là je trouve ça aussi bandant que le reste. Je serais capable de faire la même chose à l'heure actuelle. En plus Killua est assis tout contre moi maintenant. Je veux me décaler mais il agrippe fermement le tissu de ma chemise au niveau de mon bras gauche, comme un gosse qui ne veut pas lâcher son doudou.

« Mais du coup ce matin, je me suis dis que si Gon avait quelqu'un d'autre, je pourrais lui trouver un remplaçant aussi. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ce mec super beau, il s'appelle Itachi. Pour le moment je connais pas grand-chose de lui mais il me fait beaucoup d'effet. Enfin Gon me fait encore plus d'effet. Jsais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Oui Killua, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Ca fait plus d'une heure que je deviens fou et que tu m'empêches de me branler. Si je croisais ton Itachi, il me ferait de l'effet aussi. Si je voyais Gon, même avec son short ridicule il me ferait tout autant d'effet. Et si je voyais un rat mort en stade avancé de putréfaction, il me ferait aussi de l'effet. Et là, ta tête contre mon épaule me fait également de l'effet. Donc dégage maintenant. Je réponds rien parce que jsuis obligé de me mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour penser à autre chose qu'à mon envie de me soulager. Je pensais jamais tenir si longtemps dans cet état. Mais là j'ai vraiment atteint ma limite. Oh putain et maintenant j'entends les deux ninjas essayer le lubrifiant sur leurs doigts et Kenny déshabiller Drago.

« Killua, implorais-je en essayant de me dégager, écoute je t'expliquerais la raison plus tard, mais là tu dois me laisser partir 5minutes…non même, pas, juste 1 minute !. Je te promets que je reviens tout de suite et que tu peux me raconter ce que tu veux ensuite.

- De toute façon je crois qu'Itachi il s'en fout de moi lui aussi ! » s'exclame t-il, en reposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Cette fois il me prend en plus dans ses bras. Je sens ses cheveux en bataille me caresser le visage. J'entends tous les autres mecs de la pièce en train de se donner du plaisir. Je commence à ressentir des vagues de chaleur intenses au niveau de mon bas-ventre. L'orgasme est tellement violent que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir comme un fou en me tordant dans tous les sens. C'est sérieusement le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie. Je viens de finir dans mon pantalon alors que j'ai Killua en pleurs dans les bras. Ca pourrait pas être pire. Oh putain, je recommence déjà à bander. Bon, ok ça pouvait encore être pire.

Killua a l'air traumatisé. Pour le coup, il ne pleure plus. Il écarte prudemment ses bras de mon corps. Il me dévisage. Il dévisage les autres mecs en train de baiser. Et finalement me demande :

« Euh…c'était quoi le truc « sur votre état » dont tu voulais me parler avant ? »

Je suis mort de honte. Je lui explique rapidement la situation sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'écarte de moi et me dit que dans ce cas là il va nous laisser et aller bouffer un truc dans un autre coin de la pièce. Il commence à s'éloigner quand on entend un hurlement suivit du sort :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Je vois Kenny voler à travers la pièce et retomber inerte sur le sol. Drago est a moitié nu, il a sa baguette en main et regarde le corps d'un air furieux. Je me précipite vers eux :

« Oh mon Dieu ! T'as tué Kenny !

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! » ajoute une voix au fond de la salle.

Les différents couples s'interrompent et se rhabillent rapidement pour venir observer la scène (enfin le gros engueule Kyle en lui disant que ça peut attendre, mais il finit par le suivre).

« Ce connard de Moldu était en train de me violer, j'ai fais que me défendre ! » hurle Drago, furieux.

Je le soulève d'une seule main et je le plaque contre un mur, en proie à une colère incontrôlable.

« Je vais te tuer.

- Euh Kurapika ? intervient Killua, je sais que jsuis pas le mieux placé pour faire la morale dans le domaine du meurtre, mais si ton pote le violait dans son sommeil, jtrouve que c'est normal qu'il se défende.

- Laissez tomber les mecs, ajoute Kyle, c'est Kenny, demain il sera en vie, vous disputez pas pour ça !

- Oh mais comment peux-tu dire cela Kyle ? Le hunter tarlouze a tout à fait raison de tuer ce sorcier à la con ! Il a pas le droit de toucher à Kenny !

- Ta gueule gros con, tu dis ça parce que tu veux te débarrasser de Malefoy parce qu'il passe son temps à te draguer !

- Quoi ? Moi draguer un moldu ? Et un gros porc comme lui en plus ? s'offusque Drago, ça va pas la tête ?

- Est-ce-que tu te rends compte que tu viens d'abattre un homme de sang froid ? lui demandais-je avec fureur.

- C'était de la légitime défense ! De toute façon tout le monde le dira quand ils regarderont la scène enregistrée par la Pensine à distance.

- La quoi ?

- La Pensine à distance, connard de Moldu ! Y en a une dans cette pièce pour surveiller que les gens ne fassent pas entrer d'objets interdits dans l'école par la salle à la demande. Ca permet de se mettre dans la tête des différentes personnes de la pièce et de voir tout ce qu'elles ont observé pendant le temps passé ici. C'est un peu l'équivalent de vos…euh c'est quoi le mot ? Ah oui, de vos caméras ! Mais en plus sophistiqué parce qu'on voit la scène à travers nos yeux. »

On est cinq à devenir plus blanc que les cheveux de Killua. On reste pétrifiés quelques secondes. C'est Shikamaru qui relance la conversation le premier :

« Alors…tout ce qu'on a fait depuis qu'on est arrivé…est enregistré quelque part…et d'autres personnes que nous peuvent le voir ?

- Ben oui, répond le sorcier. C'est relié entre autre au bureau de la directrice. Ca reste en mémoire quelques temps, elle a surement rien vu pour le moment, sinon elle serait déjà intervenue.

- Putain de bordel de merde, s'exclame Kyle en panique, t'es en train de me dire que la directrice va voir notre partouze géante ? Mais on va tous se faire virer de l'école ! Et elle va tout raconter à ma mère ! Oh bordel de merde !

- Si on trouve un moyen de détruire les souvenirs emmagasinés dans le bureau de McGonagall on est sauvés ? demande Kiba

- Ouais enfin faut aussi aller les détruire chez le concierge, y a la même chose qui est diffusé dans la Pensine de son local. Bon tu me reposes à terre maintenant, moldu ? »

…qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là ?

« Bon les mecs, faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir tous ensemble de là, et d'aller effacer ces souvenirs avant que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus ! » déclare Shikamaru.

Formidable. Il faut donc qu'on aille tous ensemble faire quelque chose d'interdit. Pour couvrir le fait qu'on vient de faire une autre chose interdite. La directrice risque de nous voir tous baiser comme des animaux et de nous virer. Léorio risque de me voir avec Kenny. Kenny qui est à nouveau mort par terre d'ailleurs. Je vois pas comment cette journée pourrait être pire. Ah, si j'oubliais. La potion fait encore effet et on est toujours tous en train de bander.


	9. You're toxic, I'm slipping under

****Il est abusé, ce chapitre, je m'en rends compte avec le recul^^! Enjoy :p

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kyle<strong> (South Park)

Putain, mais comme cette situation craint trop. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si McGonagall a vu ça ? Elle va nous virer, c'est sûr, et forcément, le motif sera dit à ma mère. Et quand ma mère va apprendre que j'ai sucé un mec – même pas juif -, putain, ce sera pire que la fois où elle a appris qu'Ike se tapait sa prof. J'ose même pas imaginer. En plus… Cartman quoi, le gamin obèse qui arrêtait pas de chanter que c'était la plus grosse pute que la Terre ait connue. Non, non, non, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Hasve Chalom !

« J'ai une cape d'invisibilité ! On…

- Putain de bordel de merde, Kyle, si tout le monde le sait, elle servira plus à rien, m'interrompt Cartman.

- Quoi ? La cape à Potter ? Demande le sorcier que le hunter venait de reposer au sol.

- Bonne idée, dit justement le Hunter. Je propose que deux d'entre nous entre chez la directrice pendant que les autres montent la garde à des points stratégiques qu'on aura définis à l'avance. Qui a un plan du château ? »

Tout le monde le regarde con, moi y compris. Genre on se ballade avec une carte du bahut sur nous. N'empêche que ce mec a l'air aussi concerné que moi pour sauver son cul, ça fait plaisir à voir. Les autres ont pas l'air autant impliqués. Oh merde… d'ailleurs, les deux ninjas de Konoha se tripotent discrètement, genre on va pas capter. Putain… Quelle situation foireuse. Je reprends la parole :

« Bon, le sorcier, toi tu dois connaître le château, non ? Tu vas pouvoir nous dire par où la McGonagall peut se ramener ?

- Mais vous croyez franchement que je vais vous aider, connards de moldus ? Un de vos potes a essayé de me violer, ce sera bien fait pour vous si on vous vire de l'école ! Moi, moins y a de moldus, mieux je me porte ! »

Cartman se dirige alors vers lui d'une démarche qui se veut sans doute sensuelle. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches :

« Mon doudou… je ferais ce que tu veux si…

- Impédimenta ! »

Vlà que Cartman se retrouve projeté à l'autre bout de la salle et atterrit mollement sur un tas de… sortes de mi-verres, mi-rats. Kiba se fout à quatre pattes et court vers le sorcier quelque peu surpris – moi aussi je le suis – puis choppe sa baguette et revient vers nous.

« C'est plus équitable comme ça, dit-il

- Bon, même si on arrive à aller dans le bureau de la directrice pour… voler la pensine, c'est ça ? dit Shikamaru, il faut faire quelque-chose pour que ce mec ferme sa gueule. Y aurait pas un sortilège pour lui faire oublier tout ça, quelque-part dans un bouquin ?

- Haha, bien sûr que ça existe, mais un moldu comme toi ne sera JAMAIS capable de l'utiliser.

- Je m'en doute bien, répond le ninja, mais vois-tu… il y a plein de gros laidrons parmi les sorcières qui seraient ravies de nous aider dans le cadre d'un échange de bons procédés. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Grrr… enfoiré de moldu…

- Bon, vous permettez que je l'attache ? demande Kurapika. »

- Celui-ci n'attend pas notre réponse et sort une longue chaîne de… ses mains ? et attache le mec à un radiateur.

Heureusement que je suis avec des mecs pas trop cons qui arrivent à réfléchir malgré leur trick pas possible. Je propose :

« Faut qu'on se répartisse, on est six, deux mecs utilisent la cape pour entrer dans le bureau de McGonagall, trois autres mecs se postent chacun à un endroit de passage différent et le dernier… doit draguer une sorcière. Qui fait quoi ?

- Vous êtes cinq, me reprends le Hunter aux cheveux blancs, j'en ai rien à faire de vos histoires, moi, j'ai mes problèmes ! Je vous souhaite bon courage ! Kurapika… merci de m'avoir écouté mais… j'en demandais pas tant. Rappelle-moi de plus venir te parler si j'vais pas bien.

- Killua ! Je… attends… laisse-moi le temps de tout clarifier. Il y a une explication simple et logique à ce que… »

Trop tard. Le mec aux cheveux blancs était déjà sorti de la salle.

« Putain de merde ! » s'exclame le Hunter blond avant de se plaquer ses deux mains sur la bouche.

« Y a juste un problème les gars, reprend Shikamaru qui se branle complètement de ce qui vient de passer, un peu comme moi, euh… comment être sûrs que la directrice est pas dans son bureau quand on débarque?

On cherchera des infos, répondis-je, mais là on a pas le temps de traîner ! Go ! »

[…]

Tout est en place. Kiba, Cartman et Shikamaru surveillent les couloirs. La directrice est partie dans la forêt interdite où Kiba a envoyé son chien pour énerver les centaures afin de créer un état d'alerte. Kurapika et moi sommes sous la cape d'invisibilité. On verra plus tard qui doit se taper une moche. Au pire, les mecs de Konoha ont dit qu'ils savaient se changer en meufs sexy – un pote à eux leur a appris – et qu'ils peuvent toujours draguer un sorcier mec. Moi, ce que j'en pense, c'est que même en mec, ça passerait, vu comme les gens sont gays ici. En parlant de gays, je crèverais pour que Cartman me suce maintenant. Ma teub en érection couplée à la pression de l'expédition… faudrait vraiment que je me soulage. Pourquoi Cartman, hein ? C'est vrai que c'est surprenant. Je sais pas trop moi-même. Même s'il m'insulte en permanence et que je me gêne pas pour lui répondre, y a toujours eu un jeu de chasse bien différent de ça entre nous. Depuis nos huit ans. Une sorte de tension sexuelle qui s'ajoute à la haine profonde de nos deux personnalités. Je sais que c'est un gros connard. Mais savoir ça quand il me suce me donne encore plus de plaisir.

Bref, revenons à l'expédition. On arrive devant le bureau de McGonagall. Silence. C'est bon. On ouvre la porte le plus discrètement possible, toujours sous la cape.

Putain de merde, putain de merde ! Elle est là, elle est de dos, penchée sur une bassine qui contient un liquide bizarre justement. La respiration de Kurapika et la mienne se bloque. On est grillés, elle a tout vu. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, merde ? On est toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle a pas capté pour l'instant. Elle relève la tête de la « pensine » et se retourne de manière à nous faire face pour revenir à son bureau. Dépité, j'enlève la cape :

« Putain, c'est encore toi l'alien, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Haha, je me disais bien que vous n'alliez pas tarder ! Bah, c'est évident, je vous observe à travers cette espèce de télé ! C'est génial, j'ai vu toute votre partouze ! Enfin, « partouze », c'était quand même bien niais, vous vous êtes mis par couple pour baiser quand même. Moi qui voulais de la violence. J'aurais dû balancer des gods géants dans la salle, ils auraient p'tete servis. »

J'en reviens pas. Ce connard est vraiment sans gêne. Il nous empoisonne, se déguise en personnel de l'établissement sans se poser de questions, et en plus, personne capte que c'est un alien à part Kurapika, Shikamaru et moi.

« T'étais là tout le temps qu'on était dans la pièce ? Demande Kurapika. »

Je sais ce qu'il cherche à savoir. Si McGonagall est susceptible d'avoir vu ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de la scène.

« Oui, j'ai tout vu depuis le début. Cette directrice est jamais dans son bureau, c'est dingue. Alors, Kurapika, on aime les blonds ténébreux sous acides à ce que je vois ?

- Je vais te casser la g-

- Non, Kurapika. Faut qu'on récupère la pensine. Alien, tu dis rien et on sera gentil avec toi.

- L'alien s'appelle Roger et il veut bien se laisser acheter mais pas pour rien. Vous inquiétez pas pour la pensine. Je peux la mettre dans un endroit où personne ne la retrouvera jamais. Et sans laisser de traces. Mais… pour ça… il va falloir faire quelque-chose pour moi…

- Quoi ? je demande.

- Je vois que la potion fait encore son petit effet, dit-il en regardant ma braguette. Allez chercher les autres, vous inquiétez pas, je règle la pensine sur les couloirs et on verra bien si quelqu'un s'approche. »

Putain, qu'est-ce que ce cinglé va encore nous faire faire ? Dans tous les cas, on a pas le choix. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ma mère sache pas ce qui s'est passé et Kurapika a l'air du même avis. On s'exécute et on revient dans le bureau avec les trois autres.

« Oui, c'est vrai que le drogué est mort et que le sorcier est enchaîné… Bien… très bien… On va pouvoir commencer ce que j'ai prévu. »

L'alien part dans un fou rire sadique à faire froid dans le dos. Il se dirige vers le fond de la salle et en revient avec un vieux radio-cassette et cinq perruques blondes. Il met la musique en marche.

_Baby, can't you see?  
><em>_I'm calling a guy like you  
>Should wear a warning<br>It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

L'alien commence à se trémousser sur la musique et à se frotter aux piliers du bureau. Il empoigne une baguette magique posée là et commence à se la foutre dans la bouche et à la sucer avec avidité, toujours en dansant.

« Dansez pour moi ! »

Putain… le pire, c'est que vu comme je bande, ce con arrive à m'exciter. Je me dégoûte moi-même.

Cartman est le premier à s'y mettre. Il commence à bouger son cul en rythme et on hallucine tous en l'entend chanter en même temps que Britney Spears.

_There's no escape  
>I can't wait, I need a hit<br>Baby, give me it  
>You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it<em>

Je commence un léger déhanchement. Putain, on est ridicule avec nos perruques, à danser. L'alien nous filme en plus, nous jurant que c'est pour sa collection personnelle.

_Too high, can't come down  
>Losing my head<br>Spinning 'round and 'round  
>Do you feel me now?<em>

Ca y est, on commence à être à fond. On danse tous les cinq en se déhanchant comme des malades et en se frottant les uns aux autres. Surtout, en se frottant. Je colle mon cul à celui de Cartman qui ondule du bassin et… ça y est, j'éjacule tout en dansant. Au son des gémissement, je suis pas le premier dans ce cas. Et en plus, merde, elle est pas mal cette chanson. Même moi je commence à la chantonner. L'alien est aux anges.

_With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<em>

Ca s'est vraiment barré en couilles sur le refrain, Cartman, Shikamaru, Kiba et moi, on a enlevés nos hauts et on continue de se frotter l'un à l'autre. Le Hunter, lui, a juste enlevé son tapis-tunique et est collé à mes fesses.

_It's getting late  
>To give you up…<em>

Clac, la porte s'ouvre. Je suis le seul à avoir entendu et je me retourne vivement, le cœur battant la chamade. Les quatre autres sont toujours en train de se déhancher et l'alien est assis sur le bureau en train de filmer. La seconde qu'il a fallu à la porte pour s'ouvrir entièrement et me laisser voir notre visiteur a été la plus longue de ma vie.

« Je… euh… »

C'est le mec aux cheveux rouges, à l'eye-line et au tatouage sur le front. Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Il nous regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, sans comprendre. A ce moment-là, les autres captent qu'il y a un intrus. Kurapika semble avoir une illumination.

« Noooon ! Y a une pensine chez le concierge aussi ! Faut que j'y aille ! »

Il se rhabille en vitesse et l'alien le rattrape :

« Restrictions budgétaires, y a plus qu'une pensine et c'est celle-là. Allez, on continue de remuer son popotin ! Gaara, je vois que toi aussi tu bandes encore, tu te joins à la fête ? »

Le prénommé Gaara devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux et sort de la pièce, complètement déboussolé. Il se heurte alors à l'autre Hunter aux cheveux blancs venu prévenir son pote au tapis que le concierge va débarquer dans le bureau. Gaara se bloque direct.

« Je… j'étais pas avec eux… je… je voulais voir… la directrice et…

- Ouai, ouai, je te crois, t'inquiète. »

Le deuxième Hunter nous regarde, un sourcil levé. Il a l'air blasé à fond.


	10. Gaara ou Itachi? Killua est preneur!

**POV Gaara (Naruto)  
><strong>

Comment j'ai pu me mettre dans une situation pareille ? Je venais voir la directrice pour lui demander de changer de classe. J'avais préparé toute une argumentation rodée, du type « le niveau est trop élevé pour moi », pour que je puisse être avec Killua, qui est en 6e année. J'avais anticipé toutes les questions possibles, j'avais prévu toutes les failles. Mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas songé au cas de figure dans lequel l'honorable directrice de Poudlard soit en train de filmer des mecs de ma classe en train de danser à moitié nus sur de la musique pop. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Killua vient de débarquer en plein milieu de ce bordel. D'ailleurs je suis tout retourné parce que je viens de toucher Killua. J'ai pas cessé d'avoir ce mec en tête depuis que j'ai vu son combat hier. Et maintenant, alors que je viens de passer la pause déjeuner à me branler en pensant à lui, il est là, à quelques mètres de moi. Le simple fait de le voir de si près me rend totalement dingue. Néanmoins, lui n'a pas l'air d'être aussi chamboulé que moi. D'un air blasé, il lance à l'attention de Kurapika :

« Kurapika, Léorio arrive. Oh et sache que je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un ami, mais que si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais renié à jamais aujourd'hui. Enfin c'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Madame la directrice, mon prof m'envoie parce que j'ai électrocuté un mec de ma classe. Mais bon, étant donné que je viens de vous choper en train de filmer des mecs mineurs qui se frottent les uns aux autres, je suppose qu'on peut négocier ma punition ?

- Connard, c'est pas la directrice, intervient Kyle, c'est Roger, l'alien avec une perruque ! »

- Tiens maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est vrai que j'avais pas souvenir que son front était si grand et sa peau si grise. Killua a l'air encore plus exaspéré qu'avant. Qu'il est beau quand il lance ce regard sombre qui donne l'impression qu'il va démembrer consciencieusement tous les êtres vivants de la pièce.

« Attends, ton prof ? Putain les cours ont déjà recommencé ? Faut qu'on y aille, s'alarme Shikamaru. Ca craint, je vais jamais réussir à me contrôler en classe si les effets s'arrêtent pas bientôt. Galère !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez un mot de la directrice pour excuser votre absence en cours cet après-midi, déclare « Roger » en prenant un papier sur le bureau. Je fais un billet pour tout votre groupe. Le prof que vous avez en première heure ne sera pas dur à convaincre, il faudra juste trouver quelque chose de très crédible pour que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis avec Mme Pottenille, votre professeur de potion. Elle est très futée.

- Tu peux pas y aller avec ton déguisement de McGonagall et lui parler directement ? demande Kyle.

- Non impossible.

- Parce que Mme Pottenille remarquerait que t'es un alien ?

- Hein ? Non, non parce que Mme Pottenille c'est moi avec une perruque rousse. Je ne peux pas me rencontrer moi-même. »

Kyle lui saute à la gorge, heureusement que Kiba l'intercepte. Je capte pas tout à la conversation. Mais peu importe. Je vais passer ma journée avec Killua ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis totalement submergé de sentiments positifs : la joie, l'allégresse…l'amour. Je crois que lui aussi a tué des gens quand il était tout jeune, je suis impatient de partager toutes ces expériences avec lui. Et d'autres expériences si affinités…Ca va être chaud de pas lui sauter dessus par contre vu mon état. Et le fait d'imaginer qu'il pourrait m'arracher la bite si j'essayais ne le rend que plus excitant. Grr il est tellement ténébreux !

« Par contre, ça n'est évidemment pas gratuit ! poursuit l'alien une fois Kyle sous contrôle.

- Quoi, cette fois on doit danser sur Barbie Girl en maillot de bain rose ? soupire Shikamaru.

- Haha. Non. J'ai constaté que vous aviez une cape très utile et que la plupart d'entre vous ont des pouvoirs... Vous allez faire quelques trucs illégaux pour moi. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de choses, vous ferez des équipes. Vous pouvez vous mettre par binômes de baise et faire des pauses pour vous soulager, tant que le job est fait à la fin. Alors, les deux humains normaux Kyle et Cartman, vous utiliserez votre cape pour entrer chez Hagrid et dissimuler des choses compromettantes chez lui. Il me doit de l'argent ce con et j'aime pas les gens qui ne payent pas leurs dettes. Shikamaru et Kiba, vous allez dans la forêt interdite me cueillir de la drogue… »

Je supplie intérieurement « Gaara et Killua » ! « Gaara et Killua » !

« Kurapika et Killua vous allez boire une potion pour changer d'apparence et vous faire passer pour des étudiants plus âgés. Ensuite vous volerez le sujet du contrôle de début d'année de la classe prépa pour que je puisse le revendre à Paul Ravoni.

- Paul Ravoni ? s'étonne Kyle, Stan m'en a parlé, c'est un de ses potes. Pourquoi il veut tricher ?

- Parce que c'est moi avec une perruque noire et des vêtements gothiques et que j'ai pas le temps de réviser d'ici demain. »

Kyle essaye à nouveau de le tabasser. Je suis terriblement déçu. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, je ne suis dans aucune équipe. Je demande à tout hasard :

« Et moi je fais quoi ?

- T'es qui ? Demande l'alien qui semble découvrir ma présence.

- Euh…je m'appelle Gaara. Si tu veux, je peux aider dans le dernier groupe, celui qui vole le sujet de contrôle.

- Non ben t'as qu'à aller nettoyer l'infirmerie. J'ai tout salopé en testant des trucs avec Naruto avant le déjeuner. »

Putain mais j'ai l'air si inutile que ça ou quoi ? Je suis abasourdi. Je me sens totalement rejeté. Mais tout à coup la porte s'ouvre et un grand mec brun entre dans la pièce. Il ouvre des yeux gigantesques en voyant le groupe de garçons torse-nu, collés les uns aux autres avec leurs perruques en main. Kurapika s'écarte rapidement d'eux et devient écarlate. Le nouvel arrivant semble perturbé, mais finit par se tourner vers l'alien :

« Bonjour madame McGonagall, je suis le nouveau concierge Léorio. Vous m'avez envoyé une chouette hier, au sujet de l'infirmière scolaire. Je vous avais dis que justement ma petite amie est infirmière et qu'elle cherche un travail en attendant de repasser son concours de médecine l'an prochain. Elle vient d'arriver pour sa période d'essai, mais le local est sans dessus-dessous.

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler, je punirai l'élève responsable, un certain Naruto de 7e année. Je vous envoie Gaara pour vous aider à nettoyer la pièce. Bon les autres groupes je vous donne les détails, et au travail ! »

Je suis au bord du désespoir là. J'ai aucune envie de passer ma journée à faire le ménage alors que je pourrais être avec Killua. Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen d'aller dans son groupe. Pendant que Roger explique un truc aux mecs de South Park, je m'approche de Killua et Kurapika. Le blond tente de lui parler mais il se fait remballer :

« Dommage que je sois pas avec Léroméro, j'aurais pas peur qu'il me gicle dessus à chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole ou que je lui touche le bras.

- Killua, dis pas ça si fort, s'inquiète Kurapika en regardant en direction de Léorio, pour la dixième fois, je suis désolé, c'était un accident.

- Non mais tout va bien, c'est toujours cool de savoir que mes problèmes te font autant bander ! On a toujours besoin de se faire éjaculer dessus quand on va mal. Et puis si un jour j'ai un cancer jte passerais les radios de ma tumeur que tu puisses te branler dessus !

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, tentais-je timidement, mais si vous êtes en froid, on peut échanger nos groupes. Je peux aller avec Killua.

- Ben c'est-à-dire que…

- Hééé mais c'est une très bonne idée Crôa ! intervient Killua avec un sourire sadique. On va laisser Kurapika passer l'après-midi enfermé sous viagra avec Léorio…et sa copine.

- Killua… » supplie son ami qui est en train de blêmir.

Mais Killua a déjà proposé ce plan à l'alien qui trouve ça marrant. Je trépigne sur place rien qu'à l'idée de passer du temps avec mon nouveau coup de cœur. Enfin mon premier coup de cœur pour être honnête. Je pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi fascinant en venant dans cette école !

« Bon mec, je sais que t'as aussi bu la saloperie de l'alien, mais essaye de te contrôler, jcommence à trouver ça lourd de voir tout le monde bander, m'informe Killua. »

Je deviens écarlate. Je sais que je vais avoir du mal à garder mon sang froid à ses cotés. Heureusement, l'alien nous explique son plan, ce qui m'oblige à me concentrer sur autre chose. Il va convoquer un mec de prépa, Itachi dans son bureau. Il lui a volé une mèche de cheveux apparemment, et si on la met dans une potion, on peut prendre son apparence. Je dois ensuite me faire passer pour Itachi et parler au prof pendant que Killua, qui est très rapide, volera le sujet, ira en faire des photocopies et le reposera à sa place. L'alien me tend le breuvage. C'est la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il me fait boire une potion, et vu les effets de la première, jsuis pas totalement rassuré. La transformation est rapide. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai l'apparence physique d'Itachi. Je me tourne vers Killua pour lui demander s'il est prêt et je remarque alors qu'il me fixe avec insistance. Je rougis et je commence à marcher vers la salle.

On marche silencieusement. Killua est juste à coté de moi et sa simple présence me fait un effet incroyable. Même dans ce corps qui n'est pas le mien, je continue de bander sans pouvoir me calmer. Je remarque que Killua a les yeux fixés sur mon pantalon. Putain, il doit m'en vouloir parce que j'arrive pas à me contrôler. Il m'avait pourtant demandé de faire un effort. Je suis vraiment lamentable.

Soudain, au fond du couloir, on voit le vrai Itachi au loin qui se dirige dans notre direction, avec une convocation dans les mains. J'agrippe Killua, j'ouvre la porte des toilettes les plus proches et je le jette dans la pièce. Merde, ce sont des toilettes individuelles, on est obligé de se coller l'un à l'autre pour rentrer….putain j'avais déjà du mal à me contrôler quand il marchait à quelques mètres de moi, mais sentir son corps contre le mien, c'est impossible à gérer dans mon état. Je peux pas m'empêcher de bander comme un malade, et j'étouffe un gémissement. Il me met la main sur la bouche pendant qu'on entend des bruits de pas. Je suis pétrifié, j'ose pas imaginer à quel point il doit m'en vouloir. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien et il me dévisage. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me réprimande violemment. Mais là il me murmure :

« Si vraiment t'en peux plus, l'alien a dit qu'on avait le droit de faire des pauses pour se soulager ».

…J'ai forcément mal entendu. Je reste bouche-bée. Je dois avoir l'air totalement con à bloquer comme ça, mais même si j'en meurs d'envie, j'ose pas commencer à me toucher. J'ai compris de travers, c'est sur. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi « on » ? En y réfléchissant, je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse. J'ai même pas envisagé que ça puisse être autre chose que des clefs dans sa poche ou son téléphone portable, mais là, je commence à avoir un doute.

« Dis, comme t'as l'apparence d'Itachi, t'as…enfin…son corps est exactement comme le tiens en ce moment…T'es…t'es pas curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemble ? »

Killua est en train de rougir. Comme je ne réagis toujours pas, il approche une main de mon tee-shirt et me l'enlève doucement. Il se mord les lèvres en me regardant. Je réalise toujours pas ce qui m'arrive. Killua avance sa main et caresse doucement mon torse nu – enfin celui d'Itachi, mais je m'en fous complètement-. Je recommence à gémir, cette fois-ci Killua ne place pas ses doigts sur ma bouche mais sur mon pantalon. Il le déboutonne avec des yeux brillants, comme s'il ouvrait un cadeau de noel et le fait glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres et semble adorer ce qu'il voit. S'en est trop pour moi, je tiens plus. Je commence à me toucher –enfin à toucher le corps d'Itachi. C'est perturbant d'ailleurs son sexe a pas la même taille que le mien, c'est une expérience étrange que de se masturber dans le corps d'un autre. Killua semble adorer le spectacle. Il s'avance et commence à lécher ma nuque et laisse ses mains se balader partout sur mon corps.

« Killua…soupirais-je dans un murmure.

- Itachi…répond-il dans un souffle. »

J'ai pas le temps de réagir que la porte s'ouvre à la volé. Oh merde, on a pas fermé à clef ? Naruto nous dévisage d'un air perplexe. Il a sa propre main dans son pantalon. Comme il a prit la potion lui aussi, il était surement venu se branler. Mais là il nous fixe plusieurs longues secondes avant de demander :

« Mais Itachi putain, t'avais pas dit que t'étais amoureux de Gaara ? »


	11. Abandon

**POV Killua** (Hunter x Hunter)

Rien à foutre que ce soit Crôaa dans le corps d'Itachi. J'ai même pas à fermer les yeux pour m'imaginer l'apollon qui m'a tellement fait vibrer la veille. Le pied. Son torse est d'une blancheur aveuglante. Ce qui contraste magnifiquement bien avec ses longues mèches de cheveux noires qui tombent avec désinvolture. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me noyer dans ses yeux sombres. Ce mec est parfait. A côté, Gon tient vraiment pas la comparaison. Pfff… Gon, avec sa coiffure débile, son short vert débile, ses grands yeux marrons débiles. Il peut bien rester avec ce… Butters.

Mais à quoi je pense, là? Je suis en train de passer mes mains sur le corps d'Itachi et je pense à Gon. Ressaisis-toi, Killua, savoure l'instant ! Je le lèche à nouveau doucement dans le cou. Nos lèvres ne se sont pas encore touchées. Ce sera une prochaine étape. Ses pommettes sont tachetées de rouge. Il est tellement gêné, c'en est que plus excitant. Je sens la chair de poule s'étendre sur sa peau. Son odeur est tellement douce. Même si on est dans des chiottes, je trouverais presque la scène romantique.

« Killua… soupire-t-il. »

Cette voix grave et sensuelle me file des frissons.

« Itachi… »

La porte s'ouvre.

…

…

La porte s'ouvre ? Oh merde, on a quand même pas oublié de fermer à clef ?

Le mec d'hier qui avait la chiasse se tient droit devant nous. Il nous dévisage plusieurs secondes. Itachi et moi ne bougeons pas, sans doute avec l'espoir absurde qu'il ne nous verrait pas si nous ne faisons pas de mouvement. Évidemment, le mec n'est pas un tyrannosaure et finit par dire :

« Mais Itachi putain, t'avais pas dit que t'étais amoureux de Gaara ? »

Quoi ? Il a dit quoi là ? Mes pensées commencent à s'embrouiller et j'entends vaguement Croââ qui, après avoir remis son pantalon répond :

« Je… je ne suis pas Itachi. C'est moi, Gaara. J'ai été envoyé en mission et ai dû prendre une potion appelée Polynectar qui permet de changer d'apparence pour prendre celle d'un autre. J'ai… seulement l'apparence d'Itachi.

- Euh, et pourquoi t'as pas tout simplement fait un jutsu de métamorphose ?

- …. Je…. J'y ai pas pensé…. Le type qui nous a envoyé impose ses méthodes, je dois dire et…

- Itachi… est… amoureux de... quoi ? »

J'ai prononcé ces mots avec peine. J'ai la gorge nouée et ça a dû s'entendre. Croââ et le blond me regardent, l'air étrange. C'est Croââ qui répond à ma question, tout en prenant délicatement ma main dans la sienne et en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans l'océan glacé des miens :

« Je n'étais pas au courant. Ce n'est pas réciproque, crois-moi, Killua. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par lui.

- Tu… n'es pas amoureux de Croaa alors ? Tout ça, c'est des conneries ?

- Croaa ? me demande le brun ténébreux

- Oh, oh, je comprends plus rien ! Je croyais que t'étais Gaara et pas Itachi? nous interrompt le mec blond qui avait la chiasse la veille. »

Mes yeux se perdent dans le vague. Je sais que tout ça m'embrouille. Cette apparence. Les gestes qu'on vient d'avoir. Son odeur que je sens encore, là, si proche.

« Killua, dit-il d'un ton grave, tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis vraiment Itachi ? »

On est toujours collés l'un à l'autre, dans cette chiotte trop étroite, chacun un genou sur la cuvette. Il me lâche la main doucement. J'écarte les lèvres pour murmurer, sans être vraiment convaincu par mes dires :

« Non… tu as pris du Polynectar. Ce n'est qu'une apparence. »

Itachi est déjà attiré par un autre. Par ce type en plus. Je me sépare de mon amant de quelques minutes pour aller du côté du troisième mec, prêt à me barrer d'ici. Il me reste quoi à moi ? Le mec blond d'en face qui a la chiasse tous les trois jours ?

La porte principale des toilettes des hommes s'ouvre.

« Killua ? »

C'est la voix de Gon ! Je pousse le blond qui me barre le passage dans la chiotte et m'y précipite à mon tour. Je plaque rapidement mes mains sur leur bouche. Que personne ne dise rien… C'est vraiment pas le moment pour que je sois confronté à Gon.

« Killua, je sais que tu es là ! Je t'ai vu rentrer dans les toilettes tout à l'heure, et je ne t'ai pas vu en sortir. Je sais que je ne suis pas très intelligent mais là, il n'y a qu'une seule porte de toilette fermée alors je suppose que c'est ici que tu es. »

Il est juste devant la porte. J'arrête de respirer. J'ai l'habitude de me faire discret. Croaa gère bien le truc aussi. Par contre, Naruto commence à haleter. Mais il fout quoi ? Je baisse les yeux vers lui, il essaie de se toucher mais son bras est coincé contre mon corps. Quel con. C'est pas le moment !

« Killua. Je t'entends respirer. Je dois te parler. Sors, s'il te plait. »

Gon a un ton sérieux que je ne lui connais pas. Je reste muet en espérant qu'il parte. Je pourrais toujours lui dire que j'étais sorti et que comme je suis le fils héritier d'une longue lignée d'assassin, même quand je sors des chiottes, on me voit pas. Il cherchera pas plus loin et finira par me croire. Il me fait confiance.

Il me fait confiance…

« Bon, tant pis, je vais donc te parler à travers cette porte. Butters a agit très bizarrement toute la fin de journée d'hier et toute la journée d'aujourd'hui. J'ai finis par lui faire cracher le morceau. Alors comme ça tu l'aurais menacé de mort ? »

Ce qui pourrait l'attendre est pire que la mort Gon, tu es bien trop naïf…

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment pas content. Moi qui croyais te connaître depuis toutes ces années. Apparemment, plus tu vieillis, plus tu ressembles à ton grand frère. Et moi… ben, ton grand frère, je le veux pas comme ami. Alors… alors… »

Il cherche ses mots. Je commence à sentir les larmes monter à nouveau en moi. Gon… je serais jamais comme mon frère. Jamais… Ou bien… est-ce qu'il a raison ? Est-ce que je me rapproche d'Illumi et de sa cruauté ? De son manque d'humanité ? Pitié, Gon, n'en rajoute pas plus. Ne dis plus rien, je t'en prie…

« Alors... alors, j'aimerais qu'à partir de maintenant, tu nous laisses tranquilles, Butters et moi. ».

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner. D'un geste violent, je m'écarte du blond et de Croââ et défonce la porte pour me retrouver à genoux au milieu des toilettes. Gon qui n'était pas encore arrivé à la porte se retourne. Il a l'air énervé.

« Je savais que tu étais là !

- Goooon ! »

Je reste à genoux. Si c'est ainsi qu'on supplie le mieux, c'est ainsi que je resterais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me pardonne.

« Gon, reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! Tu peux pas m'abandonner !

- T'as changé…

- C'est juste que… depuis que Butters est entré dans ta vie. Je… Tu… tu t'en fiches de moi.

- Mais non ! Mais c'est toi qui veut rien faire avec nous !

- Parce-que je veux juste être avec toi. Sans lui. Je… »

Je retiens mon souffle. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai l'air pathétique, je le sais. Gon me dévisage, surpris de me voir dans cet état.

« Je… je… je t'aime… Gon. »

Je n'ose pas le regarder. J'ai trop peur de sa réaction. Les deux autres derrières restent silencieux eux aussi. Je les remercie tellement pour ça. Soudain, j'entends un éclat de rire. C'est Gon qui se marre comme si je venais de lui raconter la dernière blague en vogue.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Killua ! Tu le sais !

- Hein ? Non… non, pas comme ça Gon. Je veux dire… je t'aime d'amour. Pas seulement d'amitié. C'est… plus fort… comme… comme ta mère a aimé Jin.

- Mais on est deux garçons, on peut pas s'aimer comme ça.

- Pourtant… moi je t'aime. »

Il recule d'un pas. Je suis toujours à genoux. Cette fois-ci, je le regarde. Il détourne les yeux.

« Mais deux garçons qui s'aiment, c'est dégueulasse. C'est les homosexuels qui font ça ! Ca se fait pas, Killua ! »

Mon cœur se tord. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Je pensais que sa naïveté, son innocence ferait qu'il trouverait ça pas si étrange, même si ce n'était pas forcément son cas. Mais non, il semblerait qu'il ait déjà une idée toute faite sur le sujet. Et qu'elle est pas vraiment à mon avantage.

« WHAAAAA ! Les mecs ! Ca y est je bande plus ! La potion fait plus effet ! Trop bien ! »

Ce putain de ninja blond vient de gueuler ça. Il court alors joyeusement vers la porte et sort, suivit de Croaa, nous laissant seuls, Gon et moi. Je me relève et fait face à mon ancien ? ami.

« Alors, je suis dégueulasse, c'est ça ?

- Si tu fais des trucs avec des mecs, oui. »

Il écarquille les yeux, d'un seul coup, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque-chose.

« Tu… tu voulais faire des trucs dégeu avec moi ? Je veux pas rester seul avec toi Killua, j'y vais ! »

C'est un cauchemar. Je dois pas avoir entendu ça. C'est juste impossible que ces mots soient sortis de la bouche de Gon. Gon… cet être si doux, si pur. Il peut pas dire des mots qui blessent autant. Il commence à marcher vers la porte. Je le retiens par le bras :

« Et… et tout ce que tu m'as dit à Greed Island… c'était des mensonges?

- Killua. J'le pensais en tant qu'ami. Pas plus !

- Et… et… le fait que tu m'as présenté à Mito ? Et que tu voulais me présenter à ton père ? Ca voulait rien dire ?

- C'est juste que t'étais mon meilleur ami, c'est pour ça !

- … j'étais ? »

D'un mouvement d'épaule, il se détache de ma prise. Il se dirige à nouveau vers la porte, me jette un rapide coup d'œil et sort. J'aurais juré qu'il y avait de la pitié dans ce regard.

Je reste planté là quelques minutes. Puis, d'un pas distrait, le regard perdu dans le vague, je me mets en marche en direction de notre « maison », lieu qui comprend les chambres ou plutôt les dortoirs et notre salle commune. Avec l'arrivée de non-sorciers à Poudlard, l'école a créé une nouvelle maison. C'est la maison Culd'karibou. Elle se trouve dans une tour de l'aile ouest du château. Je m'y dirige, toujours de ma démarche lente et sombre. Je croise une fille qui me bouscule sur le chemin. D'un geste expert et naturel, je lui arrache le cœur que je tiens quelques instants au creux de ma main. Il est encore frais. Il bat. Bientôt, il sera aussi inerte que le mien. Je le rejette alors mollement.

« GINNY ! » Hurle un mec dans mon dos.

Arrivé sur place, je donne le mot de passe à une statut de Barbra Streisand.

« Maybebaby ».

Qui est le con qui a trouvé le mot de passe de la semaine ? Pfff… de toute façon, c'est toujours des trucs ridicules.

J'débarque dans la salle commune. Personne à part moi. Je me pose devant la cheminée et contemple les flammes. Gon m'a rejeté avec tellement de froideur. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à… moi… son meilleur ami ? Ses mots étaient si durs. S'il savait à quel point chacun de ses dires a fait l'effet d'un poignard en moi. Il a lacéré ma peau, vidé mes viscères sur le sol. Je suis plus qu'un trou béant. Sans entrailles. Sans plus rien. Et dire que j'ai faillis avoir l'espoir de trouver en la personne d'Itachi un remplaçant… J'aurais dû m'en douter au vu de la manière dont il m'a toisé hier que je n'étais qu'un pauvre être minable et insignifiant pour lui. Je passe ma main dans le feu. Les flammes me lèchent la peau. Je ne ressens pas la douleur. Une vague odeur de plastique brûlé s'immisce dans mes narines. Ca, ce sont mes ongles qui doivent être en train de fondre.

« Trop-dark. »

Une voix féminine. Derrière moi. Je me retourne tout en sortant ma main du feu. Je me suis assez donné en spectacle aujourd'hui. Une meuf gothique – obèse - me fixe. Autour d'elle se trouvent cinq mecs dont un est l'alien précédemment déguisé en McGonagall, à présent affublé d'une perruque noire.

« Tu sembles être en plein spleen, ange de la mort ? me dit l'un d'entre eux, un mec qui doit être en prépa, aux cheveux frisés.

- Je voudrais être seul, s'il vous plaît.

- Toi aussi, tu es las de ton existence. Sache que nous comprenons ta souffrance, me dit la meuf.

- Vous comprenez ? Vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous vous scarifiez dès que votre mère vous demande de mettre la table ! Le pire truc qui vous soit jamais arrivé, c'est la mort de votre hamster ! Et c'est parce-que vous avez oublié de lui donner à bouffer ! Vous êtes que des puceaux fascinés par la mort alors que vous ignorez ce que c'est ! Vous savez rien de la souffrance ! »

Un des mecs me prend par le cou et me plaque contre le mur. Putain, il était rapide. Je l'ai pas vu arriver, celui-là. C'est certainement une technique de ninja. Les autres ont pas l'air capable de faire de tels trucs.

« Tu prétends que nous ignorons ce qu'est la douleur ? me dit-il, mon frère a massacré ma famille et toutes les personnes portant notre nom. Il m'a forcé à nourrir sans relâche une haine profonde pour lui afin qu'un jour, je sois en mesure d'assouvir ma vengeance. Te rends-tu seulement compte du destin qu'est le mien ?

- Depuis mes 3 ans, on m'entraîne à subir les pires séquelles physiques imaginables, à survivre aux pires poisons. J'étais enfermé dans une salle obscure sans eau ni nourriture pendant une semaine durant laquelle mes frères me fouettaient et m'électrocutaient. Et ceci tous les mois jusqu'à ce que je me barre à mes douze ans. On m'a forcé à ne ressentir aucune émotion. A être neutre en toute occasion. Et surtout, on m'a appris à tuer quiconque de sang-froid. Sans même avoir à réfléchir. Et depuis mes douze ans, je sais enfin ce que c'est que de ressentir des… sentiments comme l'amitié, et même comme l'amour. Et là, la personne en question vient de me rejeter en me traitant de PD dégeu…

- Oh, et moi… et moi… »

L'alien qui a changé de perruque m'a interrompu. Il est en train de chercher activement une histoire intéressante à raconter. Je reprends la parole :

« Dans tous les cas, je préfère être un ex-assassin qui pleure plutôt qu'une tarlouze gothique.

- Putain, tu piques tes répliques à Butters, mec ? me demande un type avec un bonnet noir. »

Violemment, je repousse le mec dont le frère a tué son clan pour me jeter sur lui. Il a osé me comparer à cette enflure. Nous sommes tous deux à terre et je commence à le ruer de coups de poing. Je fais ça à l'ancienne. Je sors alors les griffes de mes doigts et m'apprête à lui lacérer le visage lorsque j'aperçois une lumière bleue foncer droit vers moi. Elle fait un bruit pas possible. On dirait… les cris d'un millier d'oiseaux.

Décharge électrique.

Je suis donc… pas le seul à… utiliser l'électricité…

Qui… ?

Pourquoi… ?

NOIR.

Jeudi 10 décembre.

J'ai… mal à la tête. Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec peine. Ils se retrouvent à observer un plafond blanc. Je les fais parcourir la pièce de droite à gauche, sans bouger la tête pour autant. Visiblement, à en juger par les produits et accessoires qui m'entourent, je suis à l'infirmerie. J'ai un bandage à la main et… je suis encore engourdi de la décharge que j'ai eu. Oui… j'ai été électrocuté par ce connard de ninja. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche. Je ne suis pas seul. Le mec qui m'a comparé à Butters est là aussi, allongé sur le lit à côté du mien. Je l'ai pas raté. Son torse dévoilé est couvert d'hématomes, il a un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre inférieure explosée. Il y a au moins une chose que j'ai réussis à faire bien, hier. D'ailleurs, tuer… faire du mal aux autres, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait de mieux. C'est même la raison de mon existence. J'ai été conçu et élevé dans le but d'être un assassin de talent. Et j'ai atteint ce but. A quoi bon ressentir des choses si c'est pour souffrir ? J'ai passé tant de temps à apprendre à ne pas ressentir la douleur physique. Je dois maintenant apprendre à ne pas sentir de douleur mentale. Mon cœur n'est plus qu'un muscle. Je ne le mets plus qu'au service de l'approvisionnement de mon corps en sang afin de mieux tuer autrui. Comme au bon vieux temps. Comme avant que je rencontre Gon et les autres. Killua retourne vers l'obscurité. Les ténèbres semblent m'accueillir avec plaisir. Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à les rejoindre dans ce château.


	12. Gothique Stan sociabilise

**POV Stan (South Park)**

Aie. Putain…chaque parcelle de mon corps me fait mal. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Oh putain de bordel de merde, ma tête ! Pire qu'un lendemain de cuite. A ce sujet, ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas bu d'alcool moi ? La journée commence mal, et mon état de sobriété va pas aider. Mes yeux s'habituent à la blancheur de la pièce. Je regarde autour de moi…Oh merde ! Y a le mec qui m'a tabassé dans le lit juste à coté du miens ! Ils sont malades de nous laisser ensemble ? Ce con pourrait me tuer ! Ils sont tous demeurés dans cette école ou quoi ? La porte s'ouvre et une meuf habillée en blanc avec des cheveux roses ridicules entre dans la pièce. C'est l'infirmière Joelle de pokémon ou quoi ? Pff non, sérieusement, c'est quoi ce look de merde ?

« Ah Stan tu es réveillé. Je m'appelle Sakura, je suis la nouvelle infirmière scolaire. Ecoute, apparemment tu t'es fais agressé hier par le jeune homme ici présent, déclare t-elle en désignant le mec aux cheveux blanc assis dans le lit voisin. On va te soigner ne t'en fais pas, mais avant ça, on voudrait tirer les choses au clair. Si tu n'y es pour rien dans votre dispute, on te soigneras instantanément de façon magique. Si on apprend que tu as provoqué ou insulté Killua toi aussi, tu devras guérir de façon humaine et naturelle. Donc on va juste te demander de mettre ton souvenir dans cette pensine ok ? »

- Pff ouais, si tu veux. Jmen branle de toute façon d'avoir mal. La douleur de l'âme est bien plus dure à supporter que celle là. L'infirmière Joelle mate le truc visqueux qu'ils m'ont sorti du crâne. La directrice, une vielle peau inutile débarque dans la pièce et regarde aussi. Elles ont rien de mieux à foutre sérieux ?

« Jeune homme, comme tu n'y es pour rien, je vais arranger ça, déclare la vieille en me lançant un sort. »

Quelques minutes plus tard je vais mieux. Je ramasse mon jeans noir, ma ceinture à clous et mon tee-shirt à tête de mort. Putain quelle vie de merde. La vieille m'explique que j'ai le droit de passer la journée à me reposer et que je reprends les cours que demain. Mouais. Super. Jmen branle, mais bon. Et la meuf aux cheveux roses m'annonce que mes potes sont venus me voir quand j'étais endormi et qu'ils vont surement revenir à la pause. Ah bon, les gothiques sont venus dans un local médical ? Je sais qu'il y a de la morphine ici, mais jpensais que les murs seraient trop blancs à leur gout. A moins que ce soit mes amis d'enfance dont elle parle ?

Je sors du bâtiment. J'en ai marre. J'aimerais bien boire une bonne bouteille de Gin pour me remonter le moral mais on a pas le droit à l'alcool dans ce bahut de merde. Tu m'étonnes que je vire gothique au bout d'une journée. Entre ça et la nouvelle que Wendy, l'ex amour de ma vie est tombée enceinte de Token et qu'ils vont se marier. Pfff. Pour compenser jme sors une clope. Une black devil noire, ça fait plus gothique. Je m'étouffe à la première bouffée. Ouais jsuis asthmatique donc ça craint quand je fume. En plus ça à vraiment un gout de merde ce truc. Mais bon ça fait dark et ça me change les idées. Je me pose par terre et j'attends que ça se passe en ruminant mes idées noires et en pensant à cette pétasse de Wendy. Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'elle m'a quitté, mais j'arrive toujours pas à l'oublier. Soudain, je sens qu'on m'arrache ma clope des mains et qu'on se pose à coté de moi.

« Stan, arrête de fumer ces saloperies pour tarlouzes, me vanne Kenny en s'installant par terre, tiens t'en veux une vrai ? ajoute-t-il en me tendant son paquet.

- Kenny, Stan sort de l'hôpital et il a de l'asthme, arrête de lui en proposer c'est mauvais pour sa santé, le sermonne Kyle. Stan t'as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, t'étais dans un putain d'état quand on est venu te voir ce matin.

- Ouais ils m'ont guérit avec un tour de magie, j'ai plus rien.

- Je suis rassuré, me dit Kyle en souriant, on s'est inquiété pour toi vieux.

- Oui, ajoute Butters, t'es resté évanouit pendant 14heures… »

A propose de Butters, il est avec un mec que je connais pas. Il a un short vert et des cheveux en pique. Il est ridicule. Au moins ses cheveux sont noirs mais bon. Depuis quand Butters a des potes ?

« Gon, tu devrais aller voir Killua si déjà on est là, lui propose timidement Butters.

- Pas question, réponds fermement son ami, après ce qu'il a fait, je ne veux plus jamais lui parler. S'en prendre à un pauvre humain sans défense ! »

Pauvre humain sans défense ? Mais je t'emmerde sac à merde ! Enfin, maintenant qu'il le dit, le gars qui m'a frappé semble avoir des pouvoirs et une force hors du commun. Cartman en profite pour me blâmer :

« Ouais enfin, on va pas trop jeter la pierre à Killua, tu m'étonnes qu'il ai envie de frapper cette bande de tapettes gothiques. Nan sérieusement Stan, t'as du vernis à ongle, du mascara et une coupe de cheveux à la Tokyo Hôtel, faut pas t'étonner si les gens te tabassent.

- Cartman ta gueule, me défend Kyle. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ajouter : enfin, c'est vrai que si t'avais l'air moins émo, tu servirais moins de défouloir Stan. »

Pff, ils recommencent à me faire chier avec ça. Mes anciens potes me saoulent à chaque fois que jme remet à m'habiller en noir et à trainer avec la bande de gothique. C'est-à-dire à chaque fois que jbois pas d'alcool pendant deux jours ou que j'ai un problème avec Wendy. Ca arrive souvent faut dire, ils ont de la patience de me reprendre à chaque fois que je redeviens normal. Mais Kenny suggère alors :

« T'inquiètes Stan, on va s'occuper de toi ! T'as ta journée de libre non ? Nous on doit retourner en cours, mais ce soir on va faire une teuf pour fêter ton bon rétablissement. Ca te changeras les idées ! Tu viens dans notre chambre pour 19h vieux ? Et soit pas en retard ou on vient te chercher nous même ! »

Une fête ? J'ai l'air d'humeur festive ? Pfff je suppose que j'ai pas le choix. Mes potes retournent en cours en me répétant de me pointer ce soir. Quelle merde…

[…]

Il est 19h, j'arrive à la soirée organisée par mes potes. J'ai passé ma journée de congé à ruminer en lisant des poèmes de Baudelaire et en écoutant du NIN. Je risque de pas être de très bonne compagnie. J'entre dans la chambre que partagent Kyle, Kenny, Cartman et Butters. Cartman joue à la play avec un autre mec de notre classe, Naruto. Kyle est en train de pousser les meubles pour qu'on ait la place de tous rentrer dans cette petite pièce. Kenny lit un porno contre Kurapika qui lit un bouquin sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Y a deux autres mecs de notre classe aussi. Shikamaru est sur un lit en train de comater et Kiba est assit et joue avec un superbe chien.

« Dude ! T'es enfin là ! s'exclame Kyle de bonne humeur ! On attend plus que Butters et un de ses potes et on peut commencer la soirée !

- C'est sur que Butters est un élément indispensable à l'ambiance, se moque Cartman.

- Cartman putain, il arrive dans 10minutes et c'est notre coloc, on l'attend ! »

Mes potes ont l'air occupé –Cartman à écraser Naruto aux jeux vidéos, Kyle à pousser la table contre le mur, et Kenny à essayer de peloter Kurapika qui le repousse systématiquement, d'un air gêné-. Pfff ça va être de la merde cette soirée. Je me fous par terre d'un air blasé. A peine au sol, le chien se précipite vers moi pour me faire un calin. Bordel, j'ai l'air d'un mec affectueux là avec ma dégaine d'émo-sataniste ? Mais je le repousse pas et je lui caresse la tête. A une époque, j'adorais les animaux. Et même là, je les déteste moins que la race humaine.

« T'aimes les chiens toi aussi non ? me demande son propriétaire en souriant. Akamaru fait seulement ça quand il sent que la personne aime les bêtes.

- Ouais… »

Je sais pas par quel miracle, mais j'arrive même à sortir quelques mots de plus :

« Mon chien est mort le mois dernier. C'était affreux. Je l'avais depuis mes 8ans, j'ai passé une semaine enfermé chez moi à pleurer. »

Putain, jviens de lui dire quoi là ? Oh, c'était brillant ça, Stan ! Rien de tel pour avoir l'air cool en soirée que de raconter a un inconnu qu'on chiale comme une tarlouze à chaque coup dur. Mais Kiba ne se fout pas de ma gueule. Il me dit avec le plus grand sérieux

« Putain, je pleurerais pendant des mois, si Akamaru mourrait. Je m'en remettrais jamais.

- Il a quel âge ? (Voilà que je relance la conversation maintenant ! Putain, encore trois mots et on va même croire que je suis sociable là ! )

- Bientôt cinq ans. Il est trop génial mon Akamaru, tu veux que je te montre ce qu'il sait faire ? »

Je réponds que oui. Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai. Ca m'intéresse vraiment et je trouve tout ce que je vois vachement cool. Ca fait longtemps que j'avais pas été intéressé par quelque chose. On est bientôt interrompu par Butters qui débarque avec le mec aux cheveux à pique de ce matin. Et là mes trois meilleurs potes sortent de sous le lit des bouteilles de vodka maxi format et des alcools que je connais pas, visiblement des trucs commercialisés chez les sorciers. Je sais pas comment ils ont réussi à faire entrer ça dans le château, mais c'est cool !

« On s'est dit qu'il était temps que tu te remettes à boire un peu pour arrêter de voir de la merde partout Stan, parce que là t'es trop dépressif , déclare Kyle en me souriant. Mais t'en fais pas, on va te tenir compagnie ! »

Me bourrer la gueule ? Pourquoi pas. C'est vrai que depuis mes 10ans, c'est la seule manière pour moi de me comporter de façon normale et de profiter un minimum de la vie. Jsuis atteint de cynisme, c'est impossible à gérer sobre. Kenny me remplit un grand verre de 25 centilitres de vodka sans diluant. Il connait mes gouts. Je le bois d'un trait, sous le regard impressionné des cinq mecs qui ont pas l'habitude de me voir le faire.

« Putain t'as une de ces descente vieux ! me lance Naruto admiratif.

- Bof ça c'est juste pour que jsois à peu près normal, il m'en faut cinq fois plus pour être bourré, déclarais-je.

- On se sert à boire les gars ? Demande Kenny, impatient comme d'hab de finir déchiré. Qui veut gouter le Whisky Pur Feu sorcier ? »

La soirée commence vite à s'animer. Jme sens assez normal pour balancer quelques vannes et participer à la bonne ambiance générale. Je m'entends particulièrement bien avec Kiba. Il me laisse monter sur Akamaru comme si c'était un cheval et me balader. Et puis il nous fait des démos de jutsu avec ses potes ninjas, c'est assez bluffant. Surtout quand ils nous ont fait un triple sexy jutsu ! Tout à coup Kenny propose :

« On fait un jeu à boire ? Un j'ai jamais fait ?

- Nan attends j'ai mieux, propose Kiba, matez ça les gars ! »

Il sort de sa poche une petite fiole et nous explique :

« Ce matin, quand on s'est rappelé qu'il fallait effacer la mémoire de Malefoy, jme suis transformé en meuf grâce au sexy justu que l'autre con m'a apprit, ajoute-t-il en désignant Naruto. Du coup j'ai dragué un sorcier, un vieux roux…ah pardon Kyle, mais plus roux que toi encore jte jure ! Ron qu'il s'appelait. Il s'est fait un plaisir d'effacer la mémoire de Malefoy, mais après il m'a filé plein de trucs utiles, dont ça. C'est un Véritasérum, un sérum de vérité.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on en foute connard ? demande Cartman.

- Ben on va jouer à action ou vérité, mais vraiment ! Sans pouvoir tricher les mecs ! ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil en buvant une gorgée. »

L'idée semble pas séduire tout le monde, mais chacun accepte d'en boire un peu, surement par peur de donner l'impression d'avoir des trucs à cacher. En voilà une soirée qui promet de partir en couille. On se met en cercle en continuant à picoler. J'essaye de jauger un peu l'état de mes partenaires de beuverie. La plupart des mecs ont l'air bien bourrés, surtout Naruto, Butters et son pote Gon qui ont pas l'air de bien tenir l'alcool. Cartman et Kyle sont juste un peu éméchés. Par contre c'est louche, je trouve qu'ils sont assis très près l'un de l'autre. Kurapika est sobre parce qu'il a déclaré ne pas être tenté par l'alcool. Par contre il a l'air d'avoir plus de mal à résister à la tentation avec Kenny, qui a sa main sur sa cuisse sans que ça semble le gêner à présent. Shikamaru est dans un état acceptable tout comme Kiba qui est à coté de moi et qui s'amuse à donner à donner du rhum à son chien. Et moi justement, jcommence à voir trouble en dépit de ma forte tolérance à l'alcool. Faut dire que j'ai du vider plusieurs bouteilles à moi tout seul. On fait des matchs de pierre papier ciseau pour déterminer qui commence à poser les questions. C'est Gon qui gagne.

« Butters action ou vérité ?

- Olala pourquoi moi ? Euuuh…vérité ?

- Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais devenir ton meilleur ami ?

- J'ai déjà un meilleur ami, c'est Eric. Mais t'es tellement cool que je pense que tu pourras devenir mon nouveau meilleur ami.

- Mais que c'est mignon les tarlouzes, les coupe Cartman en ricanant, à moi Butters : action ou vérité.

- Ben…comme tu me fais toujours faire des actions louches à ce jeu…vérité ?

- Et ton nouveau meilleur pote Gon, tu le suceras lui aussi ?

- Euhh…ben… »

Putain, Cartman dans toute sa splendeur. Quel enculé ce mec. Butters est devenu écarlate et Gon le dévisage très bizarrement. Kenny semble se prendre de pitié pour eux et lance :

« Gros cul, action ou vérité ?

- Qu'est ce que tu manigance encore sale pauvre ?... Action.

- Ok, embrasse Kyle.

- Putain t'es malade, jveux pas l'embr…il a l'air incapable de finir sa phrase.. J'ai pas envie de…putain, t'as compris quoi, c'est non !

- Ben tiens donc ! Si tu fais pas ton action tu dois répondre à une vérité, et là jme contenterais pas des fois ou c'est là bouche que t'embrasses !

- Pff connard de pauvre ! »

Il s'exécute. Kyle n'a pas l'air de s'y opposer, c'est étrange. C'est super louche de les voir s'embrasser, mais en même temps ça semble…naturel, jsais pas. Naruto qui a l'air de plus en plus bourré gueule :

« Shikamaruuuuuuuu ! Action ou vérité ?

- Pfff Galère. Allez vérité, j'ai pas envie d'avoir à embrasser un garç… Pfff ouais bon bref, vérité.

- T'as envie de sortir avec Kiba ?

- Pfff…il réfléchit quelques secondes. Non pas spécialement. Enfin je crois pas.

- Sérieux ? Mais hier vous êtes allé super loin tous les deux, Kenny m'a tout raconté ! C'était pas bien ?

- Si c'était très bien. Mais je l'aurais pas fait sans la potion.

- Naaan ? Et toi Kiba, même question ?

- T'as pas le droit de jouer deux fois de suite Naruto.

- Haha ! T'as quelque chose à cacher ? T'as des sentiments pour Shika ?

- Jsais pas, j'y avais jamais réfléchi jusqu'à hier. Mais bon c'est pas la première fois que j'accepte de me faire toucher par un pote quand jsuis excité, je l'avais déjà fait avec un autre mec à mes dernière chaleurs.

- C'était qui, c'était qui , c'était qui ?

- Naruto ! Ca fait trois tours là, proteste Kiba. Bon à moi. Ben Stan, vu que la fête est en ton honneur. Action ou vérité ?

- Hmm ? …jsuis trop bourré pour comprendre la question. Vé…érité ?

- T'as déjà embrassé un autre mec ?

- Non. Je devrais trouver ma réponse cool et normale, mais vu mes interlocuteurs qui ont tous l'air bien gays, je dois passer pour un puceau coincé.

- Sérieux ? On va arranger ça au prochain tour alors, me dit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Jsais pas si c'est l'alcool, mais je suis déstabilisé. Je rougis comme une pucelle. Kiba me fait un effet bizarre. Pas désagréable, mais bizarre. Si je dois embrasser quelqu'un au prochain tour j'espère que ce sera lui...Oh putain, pas Cartman en tout cas. C'est au tour de Shikamaru et Kurapika de jouer. Puis Kenny se tourne vers Kurapika avec un sourire :

« Beau jeune homme, action ou vérité ?

- Action ?

- Haha. Parce que tu sais que jvais te demander quelque chose de pervers ?

- Non parce que j'ai encore plus peur des questions que tu pourrais poser.

- Ok. Tu dois m'emmener dans ta chambre pendant une petite heure, lui demande-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, non sans faire remonter sa main qui se baladait sur sa cuisse.

- Kenny t'es lourd ! Vérité alors ?

- T'as des sentiments pour moi ?

- ….euh…bon ok on va dans ma chambre…Mais il se passera rien, on y va juste pour discuter, jte préviens. Et 60minutes pas une de plus ! »

Ils se lèvent tous les deux. Kenny semble aux anges et Kurapika très mal à l'aise. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Kenny galérer autant pour arriver à ses fins. Non sérieusement, ça fait déjà trois jours qu'il court après ce mec, il lui faut moins de cinq minutes en général pour pécho. Jme demande s'il va « enfin » conclure. Je lui demanderais demain. Le jeux continue sans eux. Il se passe rien de bouleversant. Cartman me fait dire que je suis pas puceau parce que jme suis tapé mon ex Wendy. Shikamaru fait dire à Naruto que s'il devait coucher avec un mec parmi ses amis masculins, ça serait Sasuke. Ca me perturbe un peu d'ailleurs, Sasuke c'est un de mes nouveaux pote, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce mec à moustache ultra sans gêne en couple avec l'autre émo. Enfin jpeux parler j'ai encore mes vêtements gothiques à la con sur moi. Kiba se tourne vers moi :

« Action ou vérité Stan ?

- Action, j'ai pas le choix, j'ai répondu vérité aux deux derniers tours.

- Cool ! T'embrasse un mec de la pièce. Celui que tu veux ! »

Jsuis super mal à l'aise c'est quoi cette question ? J'essaye de répondre :

« Justement y a que des mecs dans la pièce et jsuis pas ga…. »

Oh bordel de merde ! Premièrement pourquoi j'arrive pas à prononcer ces mots ? Il craint ce Véritasérum doit y avoir des interactions avec l'alcool. Faut me croire, sérieusement, jsuis pas gay, j'ai eu une copine pendant longtemps !

« Bon Stan ? T'attends quoi ? demande Naruto complètement torché qui se ressert un verre en renversant la moitié à coté. »

Déjà je sais même pas qui aller embrasser. Le sérum fonctionne aussi pour les mouvements ou juste pour les paroles ? La tout de suite j'aimerais bien embrasser Kiba. Tous les autres me regardent. Bon allez, Kenny m'a raconté que presque tous les mecs de la pièce ont fait une espèce d'orgie géante ensemble hier quand on était sous viagra. Alors faut que j'arrête de faire ma vierge effarouchée là, c'est juste un baiser, ça va pas me tuer et ça choquera pas les autres dépravés. Je m'approche de Kiba. Mon choix le fait sourire. Je lui rends son sourire et je passe mon bras autour du sien et….oh merde et jme sens pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Kiba à passé ses bras autour de ma taille j'essaye de me dégager mais…

« BLEEEURCH ! »

Oh putain ! Kiba est plein de vomi et moi aussi. Ca craint, ça fait des années que ça m'était pas arrivé….


	13. Jeux d'alcool

**Mot de l'auteur:  
><strong>Action ou Vérité sous Véritaserum, ça le fait, hein? Bon, ça y est, avec ce chapitre, je suis à jour dans les mises en ligne. Le 14ème est en cours de rédaction.

Précision pour Pain. C'est le Pain n°1 (Yahiko), là, je serais pas du tout fidèle à l'histoire de Naruto (parce-que je l'étais jusque là? euh...). Je trouve juste le perso sexy avec ses barres de fer partout. J'aurais pu mettre Nagato à la place mais... il le fait moins, je trouve. Bref.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Pain<strong> (Naruto Shippuden)

Je regarde Itachi d'un air blasé.

« T'as encore de l'alcool qui traîne quelque-part, toi ?

- Ouai, je crois qu'il me reste une bouteille de vodka. Pourquoi ?

- Quitte à devoir supporter tout le bruit qu'ils font, autant s'incruster à la fête. Avec une bouteille, ça passera mieux. »

Il soupire. Je connais Itachi, je sais qu'il est pas branché soirées. Il passe aux yeux de tout le monde pour un solitaire sombre, au cœur déchiré, qui passe sans doute son temps à lire des recueils de poésie macabre et à mater des films expérimentaux, mais trop fier de lui pour traîner avec les gothiques. En réalité, ce mec est un gros geek et il passe ses soirées soit à jouer à WoW sous le pseudonyme de « Killedmyfamily », soit à mater la saga Star Wars. En gros, partager sa chambre avec lui consiste à pas trop faire de bruit et lui ramener des chips quand il en manque et que « vraiment, là, je suis en plein raid, je peux pas les lâcher comme ça ».

« Ouiii Tobi vouloir y aller aussi ! »

Par contre, avec le troisième coloc', c'est pas aussi simple. J'ai jamais vu Tobi sans son masque. Je l'ai jamais vu bouffer ou boire. Par contre, ça l'empêche pas de causer. Il est casse-couilles 90% du temps. Les 10% restant sont les moments les plus flippants que je connaisse : il se concentre et planifie la domination du monde avec une telle méthode et une réflexion tellement précise et valable que je comprends seulement là comment il est arrivé jusqu'en prépa avec nous.

« Bon, on y va, alors ?

- Oui, oui, oui !

- Pffff… pas trop longtemps alors… »

On débarque donc face à a chambre concernée. Vu le boucan qu'ils foutent, ils doivent être super nombreux entassés les uns sur les autres. Je toque. C'est Naruto qui m'ouvre la porte. Il est complètement pété et il lui faut quelques secondes avant de capter que c'est moi. Je prends la parole :

« Réapprovisionnement en vodka ! On s'incruste au passage !

- Euh… ouaaai… encore des geens… euh…. Attends je demande à… euh… Kyle ? KYYYYYLE !

- Quoi ?

- Ils peuvent v'nir, ils ont de la vooodka ?

- Qui ? oh, peu importe, qu'ils viennent. »

On entre tous les trois dans la chambre. D'après leur présentation respective, il y a donc Kiba, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, Shikamaru, Butters, Gon et Naruto. Kiba est plein de vomi. Apparemment, c'est le mec juste en face de lui, Stan, qui lui a vomit dessus alors que Naruto nous ouvrait

« Putain ! Je… je… je vais nettoyer ça, bredouille Kiba, encore sous le choc.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, je suis vraiment désolé. Je… ça m'arrivait tout le temps à une époque et là… je sais pas p..

- Non, vraiment, c'est bon, je le fais seul , le coupe Kiba. »

Celui-ci s'enferme dans la salle de bain et laisse derrière lui un Stan dépité. Kyle le regarde, un sourcil levé :

« Mec, t'as déjà vomis sur quelqu'un d'autre à part Wendy avant ça ?

- Non.

- Mais je croyais que tu vomissais quand t'étais amoureux ?

- Bah euh…n… Oh merde ! Enfin ! Je croyais aussi ! Voilà ! Mais là je suis p… Oh laisse tomber. »

J'regarde la p'tite conversation du coin de l'œil tout en servant un verre de vodka à Itachi et à moi-même.

« C'est quoi le délire là ? Il peut pas finir ses phrases ? je demande. »

C'est Kyle qui me répond après avoir lancé un sourire étrange à Stan :

« Ouai, on a tous pris du Véritaserum pour pouvoir jouer à action ou vérité sans tricher. »

Il m'explique l'action du Véritaserum ainsi que les questions et les gages qui ont déjà eu lieu. Je me marre un peu et donne un coup de coude à Itachi lorsque Kyle parle de la réponse de Naruto vis-à-vis de Sasuke.

« D'ailleurs, ça fait déjà 20min maintenant que Kenny et Kurapika sont dans la chambre d'à côté, balance Shikamaru, ça vous dit d'aller y jeter un œil ?

- Même pas besoin de se déplacer pour ça, répond immédiatement Cartman, j'ai volé des oreilles à rallonge au sorcier roux. On a juste à les lancer sous la porte et on écoute d'ici ! »

Je continue à boire dans mon coin avec Itachi (Tobi, lui, danse seul sur la musique inexistante) et les observe de loin. Pas besoin de se concentrer pour faire gaffe à ce qui est dit dans la chambre à côté, l'oreille à rallonge fait office d'haut-parleur aussi apparemment, vu que je peux suivre la conversation tout aussi bien que les autres. Tout le monde se marre en écoutant :

« Merde, Kenny, j'ai dit qu'on ferait que parler ! Fais toi une raison, il se passera rien !

- Mmmh… mais moi j'ai rien à raconter… Il faut bien passer le temps…

- Enlève tes mains de là, merde ! Arrête ! ARRETE !

- … intéressant… les chaînes, ça peut rajouter un truc en effet… »

Même moi ça me fait marrer de les imaginer. Je regarde Itachi du coin de l'œil en me disant qu'étant gay, il devait être à fond. Et ben non, même pas , il a l'air de se faire chier et enchaîne les verres. Il va vite être bourré. Après un moment de silence, c'est Kenny qui reprend :

« … Ben quoi…. J'ai dit quelque-chose ? .. . Pourquoi tu fais ton dépressif, là ?

- Non… c'est rien. Je crois qu'en fait, j'aurais aimé parler. Pas juste pour éviter qu'il se passe un truc que je regretterai, non, juste pour parler.

- Ok… Bon, je vois que ça te tient à cœur. Je peux juste… voilà… c'est quand même plus confortable pour discuter. Vas-y.

- Ben voilà… tu vois, le concierge ? …Il… s'appelle Léorio et… »

Cartman se tourne vers nous tous :

« Bon, là je sens que ça va devenir chiant ! On continue le jeu ? »

Tout le monde répond positivement. Il range l'oreille et nous propose de se joindre à eux. J'accepte direct, c'est le genre de jeux que j'aime et je force Itachi à venir aussi. Tobi est trop dans son délire, on le laisse de côté. En plus, il se met à chanter. Les autres chambres doivent nous haïr autant que je les haïssais une heure plus tôt.

On boit le Véritaserum du coup, histoire que ce soit fair-play. Et apparemment, c'est à Stan de poser une question.

« Naan… je joue plus… ça me soule.

- Oh fais pas chier, Stan ! On fait cette soirée pour toi ! réplique Kyle».

Tiens, première nouvelle, c'est donc une soirée qui a un but précis. Apparemment ce serait de remonter le moral du mec. C'est pas gagné.

A ce moment-là, Kiba sort de la salle de bain, torse nu. D'après ses explications, il a réussis à essuyer le vomis de son pantalon et a dû laver complétement son t-shirt au lavabo. Du coup, il est mis à sécher. Il s'assied à côté de Stan et capte direct qu'il tire une drôle de gueule. La gueule du mec qui culpabilise, quoi. Il lui dit :

« T'inquiète, tire pas cette tête ! On finira tous pas se vomir dessus d'ici la fin de la soirée ! Et puis, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des trucs gores sur mes fringues, si tu savais le nombre de fois où Akamaru m'a pissé dessus étant chiot. »

Stan a l'air convaincu. Il sourit. Faut dire que Kiba a prononcé ces mots avec entrain. Il est visiblement de bonne humeur et relance le jeu :

« C'est à qui ?

- A moi, réponds Stan. Alors… un des nouveaux, là… Itachi !

- … Oui ?

- Ben ! Action ou vérité ?

- Oh… mmmh… comme vous me faites peur… vérité.

- Alors… avec combien de personnes différentes t'as déjà couché ?

- Je vois, c'est des questions directes ! Tr… Qu'est-ce que ? Oh merde ! D… Bon, ok, je suis puceau.

- QUOIIII ? »

Ce cri venait de moi. J'hallucine. Itachi est puceau. Avec toutes les meufs qui voudraient se le faire. Ouai, bon, ok, il est gay, mais même des mecs, quoi, je suis certain qu'il pourrait en avoir à la pelle. Bon… en y réfléchissant, s'il passe vraiment toutes ses soirées à geeker comme il le fait depuis le début de l'année, je peux comprendre qu'il ait jamais rien fait. Stan a les yeux grands ouverts. Je constate que tout le monde dévisage Itachi et quant à lui, il me jette un regard assassin. Visiblement, il me reproche la situation. Stan reprend :

« Nan sérieux ?… et… t'as déjà eu une copine au moins ?

- Nope, t'as déjà joué, Stan, c'est à lui maintenant, dis-je pour sauver mon pote.

- Shikamaru ? demande Itachi après un soupir expressif

- Hein ? Oh excusez-moi, je commençais à pioncer. Euh… action. »

Kiba éclate de rire :

« Genre Shikamaru, le gars actif quoi !

- J'ai trouvé ! Embrasse le mec qui vient de se foutre de ta gueule. Histoire que ça l'emmerde aussi, le coupe Itachi.

- Genre ça va emmerder cette tafiole, réplique Shikamaru.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me traiter de gay ! Surtout après ce qu'y a eu hier !

- Y a eu quoi hier ? Demande Stan en feignant le gars qui se renseigne sans arrières-pensées.

- Bah… à cause de cette potion de merde là… Vous avez pas eu de… problèmes chez les gothiques ? répond Shikamaru.

- On a préféré sécher. Cette prof est trop conformiste pour nous.

- Ben putain ! Une bonnasse qui vient en cours bourrée, les nichons à moitié à l'air, je sais pas si c'est conformiste, mais c'est carrément bandant, s'exclame Shikamaru.

- Bon, vous vous embrassez, merde ! gueule Naruto, titubant. »

Shikamaru grimace. Il s'approche de Kiba et lui fait un bisou le plus rapidement possible. J'ai l'impression de voir des gamins de douze ans. Naruto qui est à fond dedans insiste :

« Oh, c'est pas s'embrasser ça, merde ! Moi je vais te montrer ce que… »

Et à la surprise générale, Naruto empoigne Kiba par les épaules et commence à l'embrasser goulument. Kiba s'écarte violemment.

« Putain, Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu me fous ?

- Oh ça va… pourquoi moi j'ai pas de gage drôle ?

- Bon, on passe, reprend Shikamaru, se retenant de rire, euh… Gon ? »

Gon et Butters sont en train de jouer aux cartes de leur côté. Ils boivent même pas. Nazes. Gon capte son nom et se retourne. Il se rend compte de ce pourquoi tout le monde le regarde avec insistance et répond :

« Gage ! »

Un large sourire sadique s'étend sur le visage de Shikamaru.

« Tu dois boire trois verres de vodka cul sec et ensuite rouler un patin à Butters.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est deux actions !

- Pas quand c'est formulé en une seule phrase, Gon, ce sont les règles, ment Cartman d'un ton grave. »

Gon râle et négocie une minute puis s'enfile difficilement les trois verres. On voit bien qu'au bout de tout ça, il a du mal, alors même que l'alcool a pas encore eu le temps de lui monter à la tête.

« Par contre… jeee… euh… peut pas embrasser B-Butters…

- Pourquoi cela ? demande Cartman

- Parce-queee… c'est que les… les homosexuels qui s'embrassent… suuur la bouche.

- Peu importe. Tu dois le faire. Dit Shikamaru.

- Sinon quuoi ? bredouille Gon ».

C'est alors que Naruto intervient. Il plaque Gon sur le lit et lui roule un putain de patin comme il l'a fait à Kiba. Il se retire et, toujours en tenant Gon, lui dit fièrement:

« Maintenaaaant… t'es homoosexuel… alooors, tu peux l'embrasser… »

Tout le monde explose de rire et on fait grâce à Gon du gage avec Butters vu la situation. Gon est traumatisé. Il est toujours sur le lit, en position fœtale maintenant. On dirait qu'il s'est fait violé le mec, il abuse trop. Il passe son tour et d'ailleurs, arrête de jouer. Cartman se propose pour prendre sa place. Personne n'y voit d'inconvénient. Il se lance :

« Pain ?

- Vérité, vu vos actions.

- Mmmmh… tu te proposerais volontaire pour dépuceler Itachi ?

- Quoi ? Pfff… les mecs, c'est pas parce-que vous êtes tous gays ici qu… Arf… N… Putain. Je sais pas, peut-être que ça me dérangerait pas. »

Itachi se tourne vers moi, un regard de tueur sur le visage :

« J'ai fait un putain de coming out y a deux jours et toute la table s'est limite foutue de ma gueule. En fait, c'était l'évidence du truc qui vous faisait rire ! Tout Poudlard est gay ou quoi ?

- Nan, ce qui nous faisait rire, c'était ton choix ! Gaara quoi ! S'exclame Kiba.

- Ben quoi, Gaara ?

- Bah, on te verrais quand même mieux avec Pain.

- Pffff… vous comprenez rien. »

C'te phrase d'emo. Je coupe la conversation :

« Stan, action ou vérité ?

- Quoi, encore à moi ? Putain… Vérité cette fois-ci.

- Tu regrettes de pas avoir finis ton action d'avant ?

- … Euh… Ben j'ai vomis.

- C'était pas la question, essaie pas de l'éviter. Tu regrettes de pas avoir embrassé Kiba ?

- Qu… peut-être, oui. Mais je suis pas gay, j'suis toujours sortis avec des filles, moi ! »

* * *

><p>Next one: Kiba ;)<p> 


	14. Akamaru, le cupidon de la soirée

**On a censuré une partie qui faisait référence à un épisode de South Park mais qui risquait de choquer pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. Et comme j'ai pas envie de me faire virer du site :p**

**Bon, allez, on part dans le romantique là, pour les prochaines intrigues qui se développent. Ca devient chou. Mais toujours stupide et vulgaire.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kiba <strong>(Naruto)

Cette soirée est absolument énorme ! Déjà que la journée de hier à battu des records niveau débauche… C'est pas dans notre école de ninja que Shika m'aurait sucé et que Naruto aurait embrassé tout le monde. A croire que depuis qu'on est dans ce bahut, on passe tous notre temps à nous grimper dessus. Si j'avais su, jme serais inscrit en première année pour y rester sept ans !

« Kiba ! Action ou vérité ? me demande Kyle.

- Hmmm. Vérité !

- Tu regrettes toi aussi que Stan n'ait pas fais son gage ?

- Ouais grave ! »

Les autres me regardent avec de grands yeux. Ca doit être mon ton super naturel qui les a perturbé. Eux à chaque question ils tournent autour du pot et bafouillent pendant 10minutes. Alors que moi même sans Véritasérum jsuis toujours franc quoi. Je réfléchis pas, je dis ce que jpense, les conséquences jmen branle. Stan est tout gêné à coté de moi. Il est chou comme tout ce mec, j'espère que quelqu'un va me redonner un gage avec lui. Et puis Akamaru l'adore, il a un don pour s'enticher de personnes intéressantes. Je me fie totalement à son flair en matière de filles et de mecs, encore plus qu'à mon propre instinct. Instinct qui en ce moment me souffle d'emmener Stan dans une autre pièce et de lui enlever tous ses vêtements pour pouvoir lécher son corps dans ses moindres recoins (oui j'aime bien lécher les gens, c'est mon coté chienne surement). Jsuis interrompu dans mon fantasme éveillé par mes potes qui me demandent de jouer à mon tour. Hmmm…jdemande quelque chose à Stan ou c'est trop flag ? Oh non, jvais faire chier Pain un peu, tiens.

« Pain, action ou vérité ?

- Jle sens pas…aucun des deux…bon comme jsuis bourré, action, ça passera mieux.

- Tu dois tripoter Itachi jusqu'à ce qu'il bande.

- Quoi ? Putain Kiba tu vas trop loin là !

- Allez, allez ! Comme ça en fonction du temps que ça mettra tu verras si t'as une chance de le dépuceler ou pas ! »

Itachi semble dans un profond désespoir et soupire qu'il aurait jamais du se pointer à cette soirée. Pain se rapproche prudemment de lui. Ils ont l'air tous les deux très nerveux. Pain lui caresse la cuisse d'un geste mal assuré. Sa main remonte mais il bloque totalement.

« Ben alors t'attends quoi ? s'impatiente Naruto

-Nan mais sérieusement, vous êtes une demi-douzaine à nous mater là, comment tu veux que jfasse un truc pareil ? objecte Pain.

- Tu devrais utiliser le jutsu de métamorphose et te transformer en Gaara, ricane Shikamaru, t'auras ptet même pas besoin de le toucher. »

Au grand dam d'Itachi, Pain semble trouver cette idée intelligente et se transforme. Une fois sous sa nouvelle apparence il s'avance sensuellement vers sa victime et s'assoit sur ses genoux. Il commence à l'embrasser dans le cou et à lui caresser le bras. Itachi grimace. Il va pas tenir longtemps. Pain /Gaara commence à enlever son tee-shirt tout en fixant Itachi droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier essaye de regarder ailleurs. Mais quand son ami commence à ouvrir son pantalon il s'énerve :

« C'est bon, c'est bon, tu peux arrêter, gage suivant ! »

Pain se dépêche de redevenir lui-même. Il lance tout aussi rapidement :

« Butters, action ou vérité ?

- Euh…action ? »

Haha. Grosse connerie. Vu la situation gênante dont sort Pain, il va lui imposer un truc bien trash pour détourner l'attention. Le roux se lève, va dans sa chambre et revient deux minutes après avec un truc dans les mains. Tobi salue son retour dans la pièce par une danse hawaienne.

« Tu vides une bombe de chantilly sur le torse de Gon et tu la lèches !

- Ca va pas la tête ? s'offusque Gon, viens Butters, cette soirée est trop bizarre, on s'en va !

- Non, non, non, s'amuse Shikamaru en retenant leurs ombres. Vous faites le gage d'abord. »

Ils se débattent dans tous les sens et refusent catégoriquement d'appliquer le gage. Finalement c'est Naruto qui plaque Gon par terre, lui vide la chantilly dessus et commence à la bouffer avec la même désinvolture que s'il mangeait une glace. On est tous morts de rire sauf Gon et Butters qui ont plus l'air de vouloir jouer.

« Kyle, action ou vérité ? Demande Itachi, qui lui aussi veut probablement faire oublier sa honte précédente.

- Vérité ! s'écrie-t-il avec enthousiasme

- C'est quoi ton plus gros secret ?

- Jme tape Cartman depuis deux ans. »

Il change de couleur, se plaque les mains devant la bouche, l'air horrifié. Il a balancé ça tout naturellement à cause du sérum et de l'alcool mais apparemment il tenait pas du tout à en parler en public. J'entends un verre se briser à coté de moi. Stan ?

« Mais geeeenre Kyle, le vanne Shikamaru, on a dit un secret, t'as passé la journée de hier à le sucer devant nous, tu parles d'une révélation !

- T'as d'autres scoops comme ça mec ? surenchérit Naruto, à la prochaine vérité tu vas nous lâcher que t'es juif ? »

Les autres sont morts de rire mais Stan ne rit pas du tout. Kyle non plus d'ailleurs. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre avec insistance. Au bout de quelques secondes, les autres finissent par capter qu'il y a un malaise. L'ambiance devient pesante. Très pesante même.

« Cartman, finit par articuler Stan d'une voix glaciale. Action ou vérité ?

- Putain, connard c'est pas à toi de jouer ! tente-t-il à tout hasard.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que t'as une liaison avec Kyle ?

- N…Pas vr…Je…Ouais. »

Stan se lève avec une grimace de dégout. Il s'avance lentement vers la porte. Kyle se précipite derrière lui et s'écrie :

« Ecoute Stan, je vais tout t'expliquer ! Attend reste là ! »

Stan se tourne vers lui et le fusille du regard. Il lui dit très lentement, très calmement de ne pas le suivre et de le laisser partir. Et qu'il n'a aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Puis il sort de la pièce en claquant la porte. Pouah, l'ambiance en a prit un coup là ! Y a que Tobi qui fredonne en faisant une sorte de tecktonik, sinon tout le monde est silencieux. Kyle est totalement affolé devant la porte et semble hésiter à le suivre quand même. Ca me fait chier pour Stan. Jme décide à intervenir :

« Laisse, j'y vais, je suis plus neutre vu la situation. »

Je saute sur mes jambes et je quitte la pièce à mon tour. Je le rattrape sans aucun souci, mais je préfère poliment le laisser se calmer un peu avant de lui parler. Il sort à l'extérieur du bâtiment, on arrive devant une espèce de foret. Il s'assoit devant un arbre, et met sa tête entre ses genoux. J'ose pas l'aborder tout de suite de peur d'empirer les choses.

Au bout de quelques minutes il refait surface. Il s'allume une clope noire et se met à tousser comme un malade. Je le dévisage en me demandant si c'est la première fois qu'il fume de sa vie, mais vu que son paquet est entamé, faut croire que non. Je viens m'installer près de lui, je passe ma main autour de son épaule et je lui demande gentiment :

« T'as envie d'en parler ?

- Ouais… »

Je lui laisse le temps. Je comprends que la situation le fasse chier. En plus la moitié des mecs de la fête étaient au courant avant lui alors que ce sont ses amis d'enfance. Il commence à me confier :

« C'est pas le fait qu'ils soient ensemble qui me gêne…c'est bizarre, ça défit toute raison, c'est pas très sexy, mais ça me pose pas de problème…Ce qui me gêne c'est qu'ils m'en a pas parlé alors que ça dure depuis deux ans ! Kyle est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Je pensais pas qu'il me cacherait quelque chose de si important. Mais c'est ma faute aussi... A force d'agir comme un con, de voir de la merde partout et de trainer avec les gothiques dès que j'ai un problème…j'ai…perdu sa confiance, je mérite plus d'être son meilleur pote… »

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Je le serre dans mes bras. Je commence à sentir des larmes chaudes contre mon torse nu. On reste comme ça un petit moment. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et s'interrompt soudain :

« Putain Kiba, t'es gelé !

Ben…en même temps jsuis torse nu dehors en pleine nuit, répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Il enlève son sweat-shirt orange et me le tend. D'ailleurs c'est pas le sien, il s'est vomit dessus avant et a emprunté ça dans l'armoire de Kenny. Il porte plus qu'un petit tee-shirt noir moulant maintenant. Il a un joli corps, je pouvais pas le voir correctement quand il avait toute cette masse de tissu. J'ouvre la veste, je me colle à lui, et je la mets autour de nous. Il rougit, c'est mignon comme tout.

« Voilà comme ça on a chaud tous les deux et on peut continuer à parler.

- Oui…répond-il timidement.

- Tu sais Kyle était mort de peur depuis hier soir quand tu t'es fais tabassé. Il a passé la matinée à paniquer jusqu'à ce qu'il te voit. Kenny devenait dingue aussi. Et même Cartman semblait s'en préoccuper. Tes potes tiennent à toi. Et quand ils ont vu que t'étais sur pied, ils ont passé le reste de la journée à organiser cette fête. Sérieux, jte raconte pas ce qu'ils ont du faire pour trouver l'alcool ! Vraiment, si Kyle t'as rien dis, il avait surement une bonne raison.

- Merci…me murmure-t-il doucement.

- T'inquiète, c'est rien, on est tous là pour te remonter le moral ce soir ! Si y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour que tu te sentes mieux, dis le moi !

- Euh…

- Euh ? Vas-y développe ?

- Nan…c'est…je serais mal à l'aise si jte le disais, me force pas à en parler s'il te plait…

- Allez Stan, t'as vu tout ce qu'on a balancé comme trucs compromettants ce soir ? Tu vas quand même pas être gêné veux pas me dire simplement ce que t'as sur le cœur ?

-Ok…j'ai…jamais embrassé un mec…et…j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait…avec…avec toi si t'es d'accord. »

J'en étais sur ! Et je suis plutôt content pour être honnête, j'espérais une réponse du genre. Je le taquine affectueusement :

« Si tu vomis à nouveau éloignes toi quand même ! »

Et je commence à effleurer tout doucement ses lèvres. Si c'est sa première fois, autant faire ça bien. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis je la rentre dans sa bouche. Il ferme les yeux et se colle encore plus à moi. Il me rend mon baiser. Il gémit un peu, ça semble lui plaire. C'est adorable. Il commence à caresser délicatement mon torse. Mais là, du coup comme je suis torse-nu, je trouve plus ça adorable mais excitant. Je le soulève fermement et je le fais s'assoir sur moi à califourchon. Peu importe s'il remarque que je commence à durcir, j'ai envie de l'avoir contre moi. Je passe ma main sous son tee-shirt et je touche ses tétons, son dos, son ventre. Il se laisse faire en continuant à m'embrasser. Putain, j'ai plus froid du tout pour le coup. Nos respirations se font haletantes et notre baiser plus passionné. Par contre, j'entends la voix de Kenny au loin. J'ai une ouie largement supérieure à la moyenne, comme tous les gens de mon clan. Meilleure que les hunters aussi, j'ai fais un concours avec Kurapika ce matin et j'ai gagné. Ah, d'ailleurs ce dernier est avec Kenny on dirait. Je repousse Stan avec douceur et lui explique :

« Kenny et Kurapika arrivent, tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ? »

Pour toute réponse il se lève précipitamment et s'éloigne de deux mètres. Limite je suis presque vexé là.

« Ouais, y a qu'une seule fois ou je suis mort plus d'une journée, sinon je reviens toujours le matin, explique Kenny en marchant, tout en se roulant un joint. Oh ! Stan, Kiba, on dérange ?

- Non du tout, répondis-je en souriant d'un air désinvolte.

- Stan, ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre.

- Il a apprit pour Cartman et Kyle expliquais-je, histoire de lui trouver une excuse crédible.

- Oh merde…Et ça va, tu le prends bien ? Si ça peut te remonter le moral, Kyle m'en a pas parlé non plus, je l'ai deviné par hasard…Tiens, dit-il en allumant son pétard, prends en un peu, ça te remonteras le moral. »

Stan s'étouffe pire qu'avec la clope, mais il lui adresse un petit sourire.

« Si on parlait d'autre chose, propose-t-il, vous pensez quoi de cette école ? »

On s'assoit tous en cercle. Rien de tel que de bavarder de tout et rien autour d'un peu d'herbe. Jsuis content d'être dans ce bahut, j'ai rencontré plein de gens sympas. Kenny propose à Kurapika de fumer, mais il se fait remballer sèchement :

« Kenny, je ne bois déjà pas d'alcool, alors je ne vais pas prendre de cette merde.

- Oooh allez Kurapika ! Action ou action, soit tu fumes, soit tu dois m'embrasser.

- T'es insupportable !

- Ou alors vérité ? Tu t'es déjà branlé en pensant à moi ?

- File moi le joint ! cède-t-il exaspéré. »

Ca à pas l'air d'avancer vite entre ces deux là, mais Kenny est d'autant plus amusé. On se remet à parler des profs du bahut. Kurapika maintient que le prof d'histoire des moldus c'est encore l'alien avec une perruque et un monocle. J'avais pas capté, mais Shika est bon pour le reconnaitre aussi. Kenny a un sacré paquet de drogue sur lui, on reste là un bon moment à enchainer les joints. Puis on termine tranquillement de fumer et on rentre dans le bâtiment. Jsuis pas mécontent, je commence à me les geler. Kenny me retient pas le bras et me demande s'il peut me parler une minute, en demandant aux deux autres d'avancer.

« Kiba, y a un truc entre Stan et toi nan ?

- Ouais pourquoi ? On s'est embrassé avant. On aurait du le faire pour action ou vérité à la base mais il a vomit.

- Il a vomit au moment de t'embrasser ? s'étonne-t-il. Oh putain…C'est sérieux à ce point ?

- Euh.. .jte suis pas Kenny ?

- Nan laisse tomber. Ecoute vieux, Stan est un de mes meilleurs potes et il va pas très bien ce moment, essaye de pas lui faire de mal ok ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas, je compte pas lui en faire. »

Pas besoin d'un sérum pour me faire parler franchement, je dis toujours ce que je pense et j'assume toujours ce que je fais. Je le questionne à mon tour :

« Avec Kurapika, ça avance?

- Ouiiii…m'annonce t-il en trépignant comme un gosse à Disneyland. Enfin pas dans le sens classique. On a pas baisé quoi. Mais on a fait un pacte tous les deux. On a même prononcé un serment et il m'a lancé une de ses chaînes dans le cœur, il s'est fait pareil, enfin du lourd quoi.

- Vous avez promis quoi ?

- Ben là il se morfond pour un mec qui est casé, donc ça risque de durer 6 mois avant qu'il s'en remette si on fait rien. Donc je lui laisse le choix. Soit il accepte de sortir avec moi et il tire un trait sur Léorio. Soit il sort vraiment avec Léorio et je tire un trait sur lui. Et s'il ne va pas lui parler dès demain, j'irais moi-même draguer la copine de Léorio pour qu'elle le trompe et qu'ils cassent. Il doit me donner sa réponse demain, jsuis trop impatient.

- T'as pas peur qu'il choisisse Léorio ?

- Si à fond, c'est pour ça que c'est excitant ! Rien que d'en parler j'ai envie de me branler, il me rend fou à me résister comme ça ! »

Kenny a vraiment des raisonnements louches, il me fait triper. On rejoint les deux autres et on marche vers la fête d'un pas enjoué. Par contre en arrivant dans le couloir de nos chambres, on bloque net. Le concierge –le fameux Léorio je suppose – est en train d'avertir Kyle que les autres élèves se plaignent du boucan. Je vois Kurapika essayer de faire demi-tour à pas feutrés.

« Haha ! Ca a l'air d'être une putain de soirée, les autres élèves doivent surtout être jaloux de pas y participer ! Et vous avez fait comment pour faire rentrer l'alcool ? Vous deviez en avoir des litres vu comme le blond à moustaches à l'air bourré ! »

Ca va il le prend bien ! Il a l'air cool comme concierge. Mais tout à coup il change de ton et s'affole :

« Gon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais couché là ? Ca va pas ? Gon ? »

Il se tourne alors vers nous et demande sèchement :

« Kurapika, au lieu d'essayer de te barrer, tu m'explique pourquoi Gon à l'air traumatisé sur le lit ? »

Kurapika reste immobile. Il semble hésiter quant à la conduite à adopter. Léorio s'avance vers lui, très en colère :

« Et déjà qu'est ce que tu fous à cette soirée de débauchés ? La moitié des mecs se grimpaient dessus quand jsuis arrivé ! »

Il arrive à sa hauteur, prend le visage de son ami entre les mains et le force à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Et t'as l'air déchiré en plus ! Pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges comme ça ?

- Euh…j'ai pas…euh…ben tous les Kurutas ont les yeux rouges, jpensais que t'avais remarqué. »

Mauvaise réponse. Léorio enrage encore plus :

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu fais n'importe quoi depuis que t'es arrivé à Poudlard !

- Et alors, en quoi ça t'intéresse ? s'énerve à son tour Kurapika. Qu'est ce que tu veux, que je reste enfermé dans ma chambre à me morfondre toute ma vie pendant que tu te tapes l'autre pétasse ? T'as pas voulu de moi, alors t'as rien à me dire ! »

Il se dégage de l'étreinte de son ami et se dirige vers sa chambre d'un pas furieux. Il claque la porte et s'enferme à double tour. Putain, ça y est la soirée est à nouveau foutue…


	15. Léorio X Kurapika, le retour?

**Je suis une grande fan de Tobi. Il apparaît un peu en guest pour l'instant, mais il aura son importance en temps voulu. Mais qui se cache derrière son masque?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Léorio<strong> (Hunter x Hunter)

« Kurapikaaaa ! »

C'est pas vrai… Voilà qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre. Au moins, il est seul et n'est plus perverti par ses « nouveaux amis » qui lui font fumer des joints. Merde, c'est pas le Kurapika que je connais ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ! Nan, mais sérieux, c'est le genre de trucs que MOI je ferais et lui, il me sermonnerait pour ça. C'est quoi ce retournement de situation.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux, que je reste enfermé dans ma chambre à me morfondre toute ma vie pendant que tu te tapes l'autre pétasse ? T'as pas voulu de moi, alors t'as rien à me dire ! »_

Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Dans tous les cas, j'ai du mal comprendre. Il y a p'tete une subtilité grammaticale ou lexicale dans cette dernière phrase, qui serait uniquement compréhensible pour Kurapika ou Killua mais que Gon ou moi ne pourrions jamais deviner. Oui, c'est forcément ça. Parce-que… Kurapika ne pourrait jamais me dire ce genre de choses. Sinon, ça signifierait qu'il m'ait envisagé à un moment donné comme … plus qu'un ami ? Oh, merde, je devrais pas réfléchir à ce genre de choses. C'est trop sérieux. Trop compliqué. Il est 3h du mat' et je suis pas du genre « réfléchis » comme gars. Me connaissant, je vais encore être complétement à côté de la plaque. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Killua. Oui, Killua comprendra tout ça. Il est pas con, Killua, faut dire. Je dois le retrouver avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec Kurapika, au risque de m'enfoncer davantage.

Je suis toujours posté devant la porte, fermée. Les trois potes à Kurapika qui étaient dehors avec lui sont plantés là, derrière-moi. Ils se demandent sans doute ce que je vais faire ! Ah, si seulement je le savais moi-même. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient… Oh, allez, je tente :

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qui le met dans cet état ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus parlé, y a un truc qui va pas en ce moment ? »

Le mec blond me regarde d'un air blasé :

« Mec… c'est pas à nous de te dire ce que tu dois faire… »

Hein ? Putain, ils sont pas cools. Les deux autres acquiescent d'un signe de tête et ils retournent tous les trois dans la chambre de la débauche. Un mec qui porte un masque orange étrange en sort à ce moment-là, en dansant une sorte de danse égyptienne et, arrivé à ma hauteur, me dit :

« Walk like an Egyptian… Heeeeeey ! Concieeeerge. Tobi est un gentil garçon et peut vous aider !

- Tu connais un certain Killua ? je tente, sans grand espoir

- Mmmmhhh, il réfléchit en mimant l'exacte posture du penseur de manière exagérée, si c'est le garçon aux cheveux blancs, je sais où le trouver.

- Oui, c'est lui ! Où est-il ? »

Il se tient à nouveau droit et pointe le doigt vers le haut !

« Dans sa chambre, sans doute ! »

Je soupire.

« Et où est sa chambre ?

- Mmmmhh… le chemin le plus court serait celui-ci, dit-il en pointant du doigt vers la gauche, mais celui-là n'est pas mal non plus, ajoute-t-il en pointant la droite cette fois-ci. »

Ce mec a un problème. Voilà qu'il commence à chantonner à nouveau « Fleurpageons les rhododendroves… » Incompréhensible. Je le remercie vaguement, en espérant qu'il me laisse tranquille et me dirige doucement vers la première direction.

« Tobi venir aussi ! »

Rhaaa. Je peux pas refuser. Auquel cas, je risque de toquer à pas mal de chambres avant de tomber sur la bonne.

Tobi m'accompagne donc, tout en continuant à chanter, et nous arrivons devant la chambre n°9. Il m'assure que c'est la bonne, parce-qu' apparemment, il l'aurait vu en sortir une fois, vêtu d'une simple serviette et que cela l'avait marqué. Je refuse d'en savoir davantage. Je toque, en serrant les dents. Je connais Killua, il va m'en vouloir à mort de le réveiller en pleine nuit. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il était pas à la soirée avec les autres. D'habitude, il est collé à Gon à longueur de journée. A coup sûr, il doit être malade. Il a p'tete mangé trop de sucre…. Non, je suis con, Killua est capable d'ingurgiter du laxatif à volonté sans conséquences, il va pas être malade à cause de bonbons…

J'entends un bruit de pas. La porte s'ouvre. C'est un Killua torse nu, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama noir qui m'ouvre la porte. Tobi s'arrête de chanter et déglutit sans discrétion. Killua ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer d'un regard sombre. Il me ferait presque peur.

« Euh… excuse-moi de te déranger à cette heure-ci mais, il faut vraiment que je te parle. J'ai besoin de tes capacités d'analyse. »

Il continue de m'observer sans broncher. Il pourrait quand même m'inviter à entrer. Non, il me laisse sur le pas de la porte. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, c'est Tobi qui intervient :

« Tobi vous laisser seul ! »

Il se barre.

« Killua… Est-ce que… je peux entrer ?

- C'est à propos de Kurapika ? » Sa voix est dure.

Il a vraiment pas l'air comme d'habitude. Je sais que Killua a des côtés sombres, c'est un assassin, ne l'oublions pas, mais son attitude enjouée et irresponsable prend le dessus en temps normal. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il se moque de moi. Je suis de moins en moins sûr d'avoir bien fait de venir. Je réponds quand même un petit « oui ». Il laisse apparaître un minuscule rictus avant d'enchaîner :

« Alors comme ça, quand moi j'ai des problèmes et que je cherche à me confier, on est trop occupé à tenter de baiser et on me jicle dessus d'excitation et par contre, moi faudrait que j'écoute vos conneries ! »

J'ai rien compris. J'ai pas franchement le souvenir d'avoir éjaculé sur Killua. C'est pourtant le genre de trucs qui marquent un mec. J'étais p'tete bourré ? C'était quand ? P'tete en dormant ? Argh, j'ai quand même pas fait un truc pareil !

« Euh… éclaircis ma mémoire. J'ai fait ça quand ?

- Pas toi, le Kuruta qui est visiblement « sensible » au malheur des gens. »

QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Kurapika aurait… tenté de baiser avec quelqu'un et… aurait éjaculé sur Killua ? C'est quoi ce délire ! Merde, ça fait que trois jours que les cours ont commencé, j'ai pas pu louper autant de trucs ! Kurapika ne ferait jamais ça, c'est impossible.

J'ai entendu dire que les ninjas pouvaient prendre l'apparence d'autres personnes. Peut-être était-ce ce qui est arrivé. Quelqu'un a pris l'apparence de Kurapika pour le faire passer pour un mec pervers ! Oui, quelqu'un qui en voudrait à Kurapika ! Ou bien juste un chieur ! Tiens, ça ressemblerait bien à du Killua, ça ! Enfin… le Killua d'avant. Le nouveau a l'air complétement hermétique à la situation.

« Euh… peu importe. Il vient de me dire un truc qui me paraît bizarre, là. Si je te le répète, toi tu comprendras p'tet ! Il a di…

- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoire, me coupe Killua. On a tous nos problèmes. On m'a envoyé chier pour que je règle les miens tout seul. Là, j'ai juste envie de vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule, à Kurapika et à toi. Et je suis carrément sympa, là. »

Sur ces mots, il ferme la porte.

Mais dans quel monde j'ai atterris ? Je reconnais plus personne ! Gon est roulé en boule sur un lit au lieu de pêcher, Kurapika me dit des trucs chelous et fume des joints et Killua est devenu sérieux et se fout même pas de ma gueule alors qu'il en a une superbe occasion. Il faut que j'aille voir Hisoka pour régler mes problèmes ou quoi ?

« Léooorio. »

Hein ? Je me retourne. C'est une voix féminine. J'aperçois Sakura qui court vers moi, ses cheveux roses flottant dans sa course. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle m'embrasse délicatement et me dit :

« Mon p'tit cœur… Je croyais que tu devais venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre quand t'aurais quitté le boulot… Tu traînes un peu trop, je trouve. Pourtant, tu devrais te douter de ce qu'il t'attend. »

Pour accompagner ses mots, elle fait glisser une des bretelles de son débardeur sur son épaule. Elle me regarde d'un air séducteur. Par contre, là… Elle va devoir attendre. Je pourrais rien faire, déboussolé comme je suis. Il faut d'abord que je remette tout ce délire en ordre avant de baiser. Je lui explique rapidement que j'ai une affaire à régler avec mon meilleur ami. Que c'est plutôt grave. Je l'embrasse. Vu mon ton sérieux plutôt inhabituel, elle me pose pas trop de question. Elle est quand même déçue et s'en va.

Bon, c'est décidé, je retourne chez Kurapika et je lui demande directement à lui, des explications.

Je reviens donc sur mes pas. Je constate avec surprise que la porte de la chambre de Kurapika est légèrement entre-ouverte. Il a dû en sortir quand je me suis barré. Il est sûrement retourné à la fête. Je vais donc direct dans la chambre où se trouve la fête. Arrivé là-bas, c'est le gros bordel. Y a deux mecs qui s'expliquent plutôt bruyamment pour finir par s'enlacer. C'était une histoire de coucher avec Cartman, un truc comme ça. C'est qui, Cartman ? Je balaie la pièce des yeux pour trouver mon ami. Tout le monde est dans un état pitoyable. Y a ceux complètement bourrés, ceux bien défoncés, et ceux qui cumulent les deux. Sans compter Tobi qui n'a sans doute rien pris mais qu'il a l'air dans un état abusé déjà naturellement. Là, il est monté sur le bureau et se trémousse en chantant du Rihanna. Je remarque deux mecs bien, bien bourrés, le torse-nu dans un coin en train de s'embrasser tendrement et de se caresser le torse. L'un a les cheveux rouges et de gros cernes noirs tandis que l'autre a les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les pommettes rougies d'excitation. Le blond à moustache, complétement éméché filme la scène avec son portable. Dommage pour lui, il n'a pas appuyé sur le bouton d'enregistrement et fait juste semblant de filmer. Il commente :

« Haha… c'eeeest bien drôôle quand mêêême, voir Pain en Gaara pour pécho Itachiii… Hiiier, c'étaaait le coontraire. Gaaara s'est transformé en Itachii pour péchoo un autre meeec.. »

La remarque fait réagir le dit Itachi :

« Quoi ? Gaara s'est changé en moi ? Mais… euh… et il a fait quoi… ? Il… il a vu mon corps ?

- Baaah, euh, ils étaient dans une chiotte en train de seee tripooter. T'étais juste tooorse-nu. Ah naaan, il se braanlait aussiii. Donc c'était avec ta teeub.

- QUOI ? Gaara s'est touché dans… mon corps ?

- Baaah, la potion, tout ça, on tenait plus… Mais je crois qu'y avaaait une histoire de miiission dans le tas.

- Oh, Itachi, on s'en fout. Viens plutôt découvrir le corps de Gaara sans son accord, les interrompt le dit Pain.

- Non ! C'est… je sais pas… c'est… pas cool ! Faut arrêter de prendre l'apparence des gens ! Et… c'était qui le mec avec qui je… euh, Gaara en moi… était ?

- Un mec aux cheveux blancs plutôt pas maaal. C'était 'achement excitaaant de te voir aveeec lui… Y avaait un contraaste de cheeveux et… »

Le blond aux moustaches se perd alors dans des descriptions étranges. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurapika n'est pas là. Je retourne du côté de sa chambre.

Face à sa porte, je prends une profonde respiration. Je me lance.

Tiens, des voix s'élèvent, m'interrompant dans ma lancée. Il y a la voix de Kurapika et celle du blond fumeur de joints. Je m'accroupis pour observer par le léger espace ouvert.

Ils sont tous les deux sur le lit. Je n'arrive pas à bien voir. Ils sont trop loin. Non… C'est quand même pas ce que je crois ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends maintenant ? On dirait… des gémissements ?

Kurapika ! J'ouvre la porte en grand et pénètre dans la pièce sombre.

Je les surprends alors, tous deux, allongés sur le lit. Ils sont habillés. Kurapika a la tête posée sur le torse de l'autre mec. Ils devaient probablement être en train de discuter. Je suis vraiment stupide d'être intervenu comme ça ! C'est bien moi, ça, Léorio, le mec lourd et sans gêne. D'un autre côté… pour deux mecs, c'est quand même un peu louche cette position.

Je me frotte la tête, gêné, « Euh… ». Kurapika me lance un regard de tueur et l'autre mec a toujours son air blasé. Mon ami se redresse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'aimerais qu'on discute, Kurapika…

- Quoi ? Tu vas encore me faire la morale, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire tout ça ? Je peux bien foutre ma vie en l'air que ça te serait égal !

- TAIS-TOI ! »

Je me suis approché de lui et je le tiens par le bras. L'autre mec s'est reculé mais reste à proximité tout de même. Il a p'tet peur que ça dérape violemment. Je dois dire que j'en ai un peur aussi. Je suis moitié Canadien, moitié Italien, j'ai le sang chaud, faut dire. Je poursuis :

« Comment… Comment peux-tu seulement croire que ta vie ne m'importe pas ? Je tiens à toi Kurapika ! Certainement plus qu'à quiconque ! »

Hein ? J'ai dit quoi là ? Oh, merde, j'étais tellement lancé, c'est sorti tout seul. En même temps, c'est vrai. Ca fait plusieurs années qu'on se connait maintenant. Et même si on a tendance à s'engueuler quand on se voit, je dois dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'absente pour ses missions avec Senritsu, il me manque carrément. Je me souviens de la première fois où il est partit pendant un temps vachement long. Y avait toute cette histoire de brigade, d'yeux des Kuruta, tout ça. On s'est revu dans un parc. Je crois que ce jour-là… si y avait pas eu Gon et Killua pour me refroidir, je l'aurais embrassé tellement j'étais heureux. Ouai, j'ai pas peur de le dire. Je sais que c'est un mec. Enfin… parfois, j'ai encore des doutes. Ca doit être son androgynéité d'ailleurs qui fait que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'attire.

Kurapika me regarde fixement. Je suis pas sûr qu'il me croit.

« Et la meuf aux cheveux roses, t'en fais quoi ?

- Mais ça a rien à voir ! C'est ma p'tit copine ! Je tiens à elle, c'est sûr ! Mais la relation que j'ai avec elle est beaucoup moins… profonde que la nôtre. »

Il a toujours pas l'air convaincu.

« On a quoi comme relation pour toi ? »

Là, il me pose une colle. J'serais tenté de dire qu'on est très bons amis, mais je remarque bien que c'est pas ça qu'il attend. L'autre mec a compris que notre échange serait pas violent. Il nous laisse seuls.

« On a une relation… compliquée. »

Ca, c'est le cas de le dire. Depuis qu'on se connaît, toutes nos interactions peuvent être interprétées sous le signe de la tension sexuelle. Je crois que Killua s'en est rendu compte bien avant nous d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu m'aider s'il avait été dans son état normal, je suis sûr. Kurapika a l'air d'approuver. Il regarde un instant dans le vague puis me demande :

« Je suis quoi pour toi ? »

Il en a de ces questions. Visiblement, c'est ce soir qu'on va se dire nos quatre vérités. Comment lui expliquer ? Quand je dis que c'est compliqué, c'est aussi pour pas avoir à expliciter un truc que je comprends pas. Faut que t'arrêtes de surestimer mes capacités mentales, Kurapika ! Je peux pas analyser ce que je ressens, moi ! Ca s'explique pas, des sentiments, non ?

…

Des sentiments ? Oui… je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour Kurapika. C'est vrai. En fait, je crois que d'une certaine manière, je l'admire. Sa personnalité, son histoire me fascinent. Je me sens tellement ridicule et insignifiant à côté de tout ce qu'il est, mais ça, je l'avouerais à personne. Son clan entier a été massacré sous ses yeux par la brigade fantôme. Il a scellé son cœur pour assouvir sa vengeance. Il est d'une intelligence rare, capable d'analyser n'importe quelle situation et a une culture qui me dépasse. En plus de ça, il sait se battre et est beau comme un dieu. Hein ? Nan, il faut que je me l'avoue. Kurapika est carrément canon. Il a beau être petit et pas très musclé, il a un visage d'ange. Que ses yeux soient bleus (ou marrons, ou gris, ou verts) ou écarlates, ils brillent toujours d'un éclat particulier. Et son sourire… Son sourire ferait apparaître un arc-en-ciel.

Mais ça. Ca, je pourrais jamais lui dire.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'atmosphère générale de la situation ou alors, ma fatigue due à l'heure et la confusion qu'ont installées toutes ses pensées en moi, mais je me penche doucement vers lui. Doucement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne se dégage pas du baiser mais je constate avec amertume qu'il n'y répond pas non plus. Je me retire. Il baisse les yeux.

« Je crois que c'est trop tard maintenant Léorio. »

Une larme coule doucement le long de sa joue. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Je reste persuadé que c'était la meilleure réponse que j'aurais pu donner à sa question. Ses paroles m'ont convaincu que c'était bien ce genre de relation dont il parlait. Mais… comment ça, trop tard ? Je sais qu'il m'aura fallu du temps, mais Kurapika n'est pas un mec facile à aborder non plus. Et Sakura… si elle me voyait… Il ne faut pas qu'elle apprenne ça ! D'ailleurs, je l'aime, elle aussi. Je n'y comprends vraiment rien, ça m'en donne mal au crâne. Comment je peux être attiré par deux personnes en même temps ? Et même pas du même sexe ? Là, tout de suite, je voudrais aller dans l'autre pièce et descendre une bouteille de sky. J'ai besoin de me mettre le cerveau en vrac. Si y a encore des substances illicites qui circulent, je suis preneur.

« Bien. Je vais y aller, maintenant, Sakura m'attend.

- Pfff… va rejoindre ta pétasse de copine.

- Sérieux, Kurapika, je te suis plus là !

- Rien. Laisse. J'ai rien dit. M'empêche pas d'être jaloux, c'est tout. »

Mais il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Kurapika, le mec contradictoire. Oh, va chier ! Je le tire vers moi et l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois-ci, plus fermement. Il se laisse faire et je jurerais qu'il se cambre légèrement vers l'arrière pour que je le renverse sur le lit. C'est ce que je fais. Il est allongé à présent sur le lit et je suis au-dessus de lui. Je continue de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres chaudes commencent enfin à me répondre et je sens ses mains qui se glissent sous mon t-shirt. Je suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui est en train de se passer là. Ses mains sont froides. Ca me file des frissons. Je continue de l'embrasser, glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres. La sienne répond aux avances. Je lui caresse le visage d'une main, tout en maintenant ma position de l'autre. Ses caresses sur mon torse se font plus sensuelles et il me fait comprendre qu'il veut que je lève les bras pour qu'il puisse m'ôter mon t-shirt. Je m'exécute. Je reste alors à genoux sur le lit et il se relève, imitant ma position. Nous sommes face à face. Il m'observe calmement puis s'approche de moi. Il continue de me caresser le torse et je commence une série de baisers sur son cou délicat. C'est à mon tour de passer ma main sous… euh, sa tunique, me heurtant ainsi à son t-shirt. Il se débarrasse rapidement de cette espèce de tapis bleu. Je lui souris et l'embrasse à nouveau sur les lèvres, ma langue jouant avec la sienne. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt cette fois-ci, me délectant d'avance de pouvoir enfin toucher son corps si fin. Je dois dire que j'ai sacrément hâte de le voir nu. Dans tous les cas, je suis déjà bien excité et mon érection me somme d'accélérer la cadence. Sa peau est froide et d'une douceur incroyable. Il est mince en effet et je peux sentir ses côtes sous mes doigts lorsque je presse sa peau. Je remonte jusqu'à son téton gauche que je caresse légèrement. Je l'entends gémir :

« _Kenny…_ »

Hein ? Je me recule. Il a dit quoi, là ? Lui-même semble surpris. Sans rien dire, il se relève et remet sa tunique bleue. Je le rattrape par le bras. Il se détache de ma prise et me regarde d'un air sérieux :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Léorio. Mais... Je crois que tu n'es pas la personne avec qui je devrais être en cet instant. »

Il sort de la pièce. Me laissant là, torse nu et en sueur. Pourvu que Sakura soit encore réveillée…


	16. Réveil tonique pour Itachi!

POV Itachi :

Vendredi 11 septembre

Putain…J'émerge difficilement de mon sommeil. Jme sens pas bien. J'ai mal au crâne. Et y a une odeur bizarre. J'ouvre douloureusement les yeux. Jsuis allongé sur un lit, jcrois pas que c'est le miens. Enfin vaut mieux pas. Y a plein de vomi sur l'oreiller et les draps. Oh merde, j'en ai dans les cheveux aussi, quelle horreur... Je baisse la tête pour voir s'il y en également sur mes fringues, mais je suis torse-nu. Je m'assoie en grimaçant sur le lit et j'observe les alentours pour tenter de comprendre la situation. Y a Naruto par terre, lui aussi baigne dans une flaque de vomi. Dans le lit à coté y a deux mecs qui me disent vaguement quelque chose, un roux et un gros. Ky…Kyle ? Et…Cartman ? Je crois ? Je continue mon tour d'horizon et je tombe sur Shikamaru qui comate dans un troisième lit et Kiba dans un quatrième couché contre un gothique. Et dans mon propre lit, collé à moi y a Gaara en caleçon…

QUOIIIII ?

Jme lève d'un coup, je saute par terre et…j'atterri sur Naruto qui beugle comme un putois. Pour le coup, toute la pièce est réveillée et mes camarades retrouvent leurs esprits en grognant. Gaara ouvre ses beaux yeux et se tourne vers moi. J'ose toujours rien dire. J'ai rêvé des centaines de fois de me réveiller contre lui. Mais le passage « avec une demi-douzaine d'autres mecs et de la gerbe partout » il faisait pas partie du fantasme.

« Ah Itachi, t'es sorti de ton coma finalement, tu nous as fais flippé hier soir t'étais vraiment trop bourré, m'annonce Gaara d'une voix endormie.

Hier soir… Coma…Bourré ? » en général quand je m'exprime j'ai l'air froid et brillant. Là avec les 5 grammes d'alcool qui trainent dans mon sang, je dois passer pour un demeuré.

« Ouais, ajoute Shikamaru qui semble avoir mal au crâne aussi, tu tiens l'alcool encore plus mal que Naruto vieux.

- A fond ! s'amuse Kiba, t'étais en train de peloter Pain et tu t'es carrément évanoui en plein milieu. Après tu te réveillais que pour gerber.

- Ouais. D'ailleurs, Kyle, il a vomi dans les draps je crois, ajoute Gaara, c'est le lit à qui ?

- Bah on s'en branle c'est celui de Butters, intervient Cartman. Il avait qu'à pas quitter la soirée avec son nouveau pote coincé, laisse comme ça, il se démerdera pour changer les draps quand il reviendra ! Tiens c'est son anniversaire en plus à ce con, bah ça lui fera un beau cadeau mwahaha !

- Faut qu'on se lève on a cours bientôt, soupire Kyle. »

Cette mauvaise nouvelle annoncée de bon matin provoque de nombreuses protestations. Gaara se tourne vers moi. J'arrive pas à m'arrêter de le mater. En plus il est presque nu. Il me dit :

« On retourne dans notre chambre pour prendre une douche non ? On en a besoin là ! »

Notre chambre ? Depuis quand Gaara et moi on a une chambre ? Devant mon air ahurit il insiste en soupirant :

« Itachi ? Ca va aller ? T'as encore le cerveau en vrac ou quoi ?

- Bordel de merde, s'exclame Kyle, mais Tobi qu'est ce que tu fous ? Putain, Pain, Itachi, embarquez votre coloc aussi, il a dormi dans baignoire et là il est en train de repeindre les murs avec les shampoings et les gels douches.

- Tobi, arrête de t'amuser et viens avec nous, l'appelle Gaara.

- Tobi fait de l'art ! Tobi est un peintre raté, comme Hitler ! Et Tobi va dominer le monde et tous vous exterminer et…

- Ouais, ouais, ouais, ramène toi vieux, insiste Gaara. »

Je capte toujours rien. Pourquoi est ce que Gaara s'occupe de Tobi ? J'ai trop mal à la tête pour analyser correctement la situation. La porte s'ouvre et un blond entre dans la pièce comme une fleur, visiblement bien plus en forme que nous :

« Hahaha ! Putain les têtes que vous avez les gars ! L'avantage de mourir chaque jour c'est qu'on a pas à se taper des gueules de bois les lendemains de fête ! Ca s'est terminé comment ?

Soirée classique, résume Kiba. Naruto a gerbé partout, Cartman a sucé Kyle devant nous, et Itachi est tombé dans le coma pendant qu'il se faisait toucher par Pain qui avait pris l'apparence de Gaara. »

Pain sous l'apparence de Gaara ? Les choses commencent à prendre forme dans mon esprit. Ce n'est donc pas le vrai Gaara qui est en train de se disputer avec Tobi dans la pièce à coté ? Pfff…C'était trop beau pour être vrai…Enfin, vu la situation glauque, c'est ptet pas plus mal.

« T'es encore en Gaara d'ailleurs mec, tu devrais changer de forme, lui conseille Shikamaru

- Pouah nan j'ai trop la flemme là, pas de jutsu avant d'avoir pris une douche et d'avoir vidé une bouteille de coca ! Eeeeh ! Mais Tobi putain ! Arrête de m'arroser avec le pommeau de douche, jveux pas la prendre ici ! Casse-toi !

- Et toi Kenny, la soirée s'est terminée comment ? demande Kyle qui renonce visiblement à utiliser la salle de bain tant que Tobi n'en sera pas sorti.

- Bof. J'ai laissé Kurapika discuter avec son meilleur pote…son ex…son mec…enfin jsais pas trop où ils en sont, ça me fait chier. Puis jsuis sorti fumer une clope et y a une araignée géante qui m'a bouffé. Jviens de ressusciter y a 10minutes, jsuis même pas encore passé voir Kurapika. Putain, j'espère qu'il est toujours puceau… »

Ah bon, Kurapika est puceau lui aussi ? Ca me rassure de pas être le seul mec du bahut dans ce cas là…Oh merde, maintenant que j'y pense, je l'ai pas raconté à la soirée de hier ça ? Jme souviens plus… Oh merde et tant que j'y suis, est-ce-que jsuis toujours puceau moi au moins ? C'est quoi cette situation horrible, j'étais censé faire un raid avec ma guilde hier, pas finir dans le coma et avoir un black out de 8heures…

« Itachi, tu viens ? » m'appelle le crétin responsable de ce carnage.

On dit au revoir aux autres mecs et on retourne dans notre chambre. Tobi veut pas venir avec nous parce qu'il veut aller se balader dans la foret interdite avant les cours pour voir les « Momeraths ». Pain a la flemme d'argumenter et le laisse partir. Puis il se tourne vers moi :

« Tu vas à la douche en premier ou j'y vais ?

- Jmen fous …Putain t'es vraiment un connard, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me trainer à cette soirée ? Et redeviens toi-même, merde ! T'as pas honte de souiller l'apparence de Gaara comme ça ?

- T'es gonflé vieux, se défend ce dernier, tu te plaignais pas hier quand jte laissais me toucher dans son corps ! »

Oh putain…ça me revient ça aussi. J'étais trop bourré pour bander correctement, mais jdevenais complètement fou, je m'en souviens. J'ai monstrueusement honte pour le coup. Quel genre de cassos demande à un pote de prendre la forme du mec dont il est amoureux pour pouvoir le toucher ? Je suis pathétique. Je me lève et je vais dans la salle de bain. J'y passe une éternité à essayer de me faire une gueule décente. Je laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps, en espérant qu'en plus de laver les souillures physiques elle enlèvera tous ces souvenirs honteux. Je sais pas combien de temps je passe sous la douche, mais Pain finit par entrer à son tour dans la pièce. Il a toujours l'apparence de Gaara.

« Itachi putain, mais dépêche-toi un peu, les cours commencent dans 10minutes, jveux me doucher aussi. »

J'arrive pas à répondre quoi que ce soit, je suis totalement hypnotisé. Y a le superbe corps de Gaara à deux mètres de moi, portant pour seul vêtement une maudite serviette qui me cache la partie la plus intéressante de son anatomie.

« Oh merde, tu veux que je change d'apparence ? C'est ptet pas le moment de te mettre dans cet état… » me demande-t-il en regardant fixement mon bas-ventre.

Je baisse les yeux à mon tour et je me rends compte que jsuis en train de bander comme un malade. Et que je risque pas de le dissimuler, étant donné que je suis nu dans la douche. Je deviens complètement écarlate. Je sais plus où me mettre et je fixe le carrelage du mur en espérant qu'il me prodigue un conseil-miracle pour me sortir de cette situation.

« Ou alors…on sèche le premier cours et on y va à 9h ? » me propose-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en me rejoignant dans la douche.

Je frôle la crise cardiaque. Il vient de se déshabiller et de rentrer avec moi dans cette cabine de douche exigue.

« Tu…tu fous quoi là Pain ? Casse-toi !

- Ben jme dis que hier c'était sympa quand même…et que c'est dommage que tu te sois évanoui avant la fin…J'aime pas ce gout d'inachevé. »

L'eau est toujours en train de nous couler dessus, et il se rapproche encore plus pour me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrasser dans le cou. Je dois résister ! Je dois résister ! Tu parles, je résiste même pas 10 secondes et je commence à l'embrasser fougueusement. Nos corps nus se touchent, ça me rend complètement fou. Je sens les mains de Pain / Gaara caresser mon torse puis descendre lentement. Je mords sa nuque sous le coup de l'excitation quand il commence à me masturber. Je regarde avec avidité son corps magnifique, et sa douce main qui me donne du plaisir. Mais…y a quelque chose qui cloche…Au fond de moi je sais bien que ce n'est pas lui. Et que je n'ai aucun droit de profiter de son corps ou de sa main sans son autorisation. Doucement, j'arrête la main de Pain.

« Tu veux pas aller jusqu'au bout ?

- Reprend ton apparence et continue.

- Hein ? T'es sérieux ? Tu me préfères pas en Gaara ? Tu veux que jte finisse sous ma forme normale ?

J'acquiesce. Pain semble surpris mais s'exécute et redevient lui-même. Je recommence à l'embrasser. Ca me fait moins rêver comme ça, mais c'est plus juste, plus vrai. Il me touche à nouveau. Je ne ressens pas la même chose qu'avant, mais ça reste incroyablement agréable. Faut dire que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre me caresse. Je tiens pas très longtemps d'ailleurs, ce que Pain s'amuse à souligner en me taquinant :

« Ah tiens, finalement on aura même pas besoin de sécher le premier cours. Allez viens on s'habille et on y va ! »

[…]

Les deux premiers cours de la matinée furent une véritable torture compte tenu de mon état comateux. Mais c'est rien en comparaison de celui de 10h : entrainement au combat ninjas / hunters. Putain, déjà tenir assis sur ma chaise ça relevait de l'exploit, alors bouger dans tous les sens, j'ose pas imaginer. Je débarque dans le vestiaire. Je ne me rappelais plus précisément les mecs qui étaient à la soirée de hier, mais là ils se reconnaissent clairement. On est une demi-douzaine à ressembler à des zombies et à galérer à garder les yeux ouverts.

C'est Kakashi qui nous entraine aujourd'hui. Il a l'air trop occupé à lire son bouquin de cul pour remarquer qu'une bonne partie de ses élèves sont déchirés. Il nous annonce sans quitter son précieux recueil des yeux :

« Aujourd'hui pas de combats à un contre un, vous allez vous mettre en équipe. Vous devrez réaliser quelques épreuves puis combattre un autre groupe. Trois personnes par équipes, ce sont des équipes mixtes ninjas / hunters ! Alors : équipe 1 : Sasuke, Sai, Gon. Equipe 2 : Naruto, Shikamaru, Hisoka. Equipe 3 : Pain, Kiba, Kurapika. Equipe 4 : Itachi, Gaara, Killua. »

Oh mon dieu, il a dit quoi là ? Sérieusement, je vais passer la matinée avec Gaara ?

« Alors, vous devez apprendre à bosser en équipe comme si vous n'étiez qu'une seule personne. Donc je vais vous menotter les uns aux autres comme ça vous serrez obligés de faire tous vos déplacements ensembles. »

Et voilà que je me retrouve main dans la main avec Gaara. Cette main qui m'a touché pas plus tard que ce matin sous la douche…Non, non je divague là, c'était Pain, pas Gaara. Le vrai Gaara par contre est juste là et j'ai enfin une chance d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise mais tout excité. Notre troisième coéquipier qui est accroché à ma main gauche semble dans le même état.

« Ok, première épreuve, on va vous faire bosser la natation. Vous devez plonger dans le lac de Poudlard et récupérer une clef au fond de l'eau pour pouvoir atteindre l'épreuve 2. Jvous préviens, apparemment y a plein de saloperies hargneuses qui vivent là dedans ! Il y a quelques années, cette école avait organisé un tournoi dans lequel les sorciers devaient plonger et trouver un moyen de respirer sous l'eau. Ben vous, vous devez vous démerder, vous êtes ninjas ou hunters, vous êtes sensés avoir assez de souffle pour le faire. Dans le pire des cas si y en a un des trois qui tient pas la route, faites lui du bouche à bouche. Eviter d'en laisser un s'évanouir, vous devez tous être en état de courir pour l'épreuve deux. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Vu l'état de ma tête et de mon estomac je suis pas certain d'être prêt. Mais en tout cas, si je suffoque, j'espère que Gaara me fera du bouche à bouche. En tout cas je remercie intérieurement Kakashi de nous avoir ligotés ensemble…Il lance le signal et les quatre groupes plongent dans l'eau.


	17. Equipe Shikamaru X Naruto X Hisoka

**Avertissement: scène de viol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Shikamaru :<strong>

« J'ai fait quoi hier ? Nan mais sérieux, dis-moi ! J'ai plus aucun souvenir et j'ai trop reup ! Je me suis réveillé dans ma gerbe et les mecs présents étaient tous les uns sur les autres à moitié à poil ! »

Pfffff… Naruto arrête pas de me souler depuis ce matin. Déjà que j'ai un putain de mal de crâne associé à une vieille nausée de merde, c'est pas le moment de me faire chier. En plus, je m'en souviens pas de la soirée. Il a pas capté ou quoi que je me suis endormis comme une masse après avoir vidé une bouteille entière d'un alcool sorcier. Ils venaient seulement de commencer leur jeu d'action ou vérité à la con. J'ai dû entendre quoi… trois questions en tout. Vu la situation dans laquelle tout le monde était ce matin, c'est pas trop dur de deviner les actions qu'ils s'imposaient. Quelle bande de tarlouzes n'empêche. Même sans la potion de l'autre alien, ils arrivent pas à tenir 5 minutes sans se grimper dessus.

Bon, allez, Shikamaru, on se concentre, Kakashi nous a pas épargné avec son idée à la con de nous foutre en équipes. En plus, il a fallu qu'il me foute avec Naruto qui va pas me lâcher. L'autre type est un Hunter. Il a franchement pas l'air rassurant. Il est maquillé d'une larme et d'une étoile émo et joue avec des cartes de sa main libre. Je mets pas longtemps à me rendre compte que ce ne sont pas seulement des cartes mais aussi des armes, leurs bords ont l'air aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Il doit les utiliser comme des shurikens. Hisoka qu'il s'appelle apparemment. Ca sonne un peu Espagnol, non ? Ah non, je crois que c'est le prénom du mec qui a inventé le système de poste au Japon. Bah, il est p'tet Hispanico-japonais. M'enfin, quoique… On m'a dit que les Hunters venaient de pays aux noms louches. P'tete des pays cachés comme nous on a des villages cachés. Putain, je suis crevé, pourquoi je suis pas tout de suite allé me recoucher ? Les autres équipes ont pas l'air plus motivées que moi. Faut dire que la moitié d'entre elle a une putain de gueule de bois. L'équipe Sasuke/Sai/Gon a l'air plutôt en forme. Quoique, en y regardant de plus près, Gon a l'air de craindre Saï. Forcément, Sasuke est aussi sérieux et relou qu'à son habitude. On sait d'avance qu'ils seront les premiers arrivés.

« Shikamaru ! Sérieux ! Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire !

- Oh, merde, Naruto, j'en sais rien, moi je pionçais ! Mais je serais pas surpris que t'ai essayé d'embrasser la moitié de la pièce, je te connais quand t'es bourré !

- Hein ? Mais, nan ! Même pas vrai ! Lee m'a dit que j'utilisais la technique de l'homme ivre naturellement moi aussi !

- C'est plutôt la technique du puceau en chaleur que t'utilises toi ! »

Il se la ferme. Le Hunter rit légèrement. Un rire assez flippant, je dois dire. Rien à foutre, j'engage la conversation sur le chemin du lac :

« Euh… Hisoka, c'est ça ? Vous aussi, vous avez des entraînements comme ça en tant que Hunters ?

- Les autres, peut-être. Moi, non. Je fais partie d'une organisation appelée l'Araignée. On a pas besoin d'entraînement.

- C'est l'équivalent d'Akatsuki ?

- Plus ou moins… »

Ok. Je suis vraiment mal tombé. Naruto à côté est en train de s'énerver, je le vois bien. Il s'arrête brusquement et pointe Hisoka du doigt en hurlant :

« QUOI ? MAIS COMMENT PEUT-ON CHOISIR DELIBEREMMENT LA VOIX DU CRIME COMME CA ? ON PEUT ETRE PUISSANT ET RESTER CHEZ LES GENTILS AUSSI ! »

Je me tape la main sur le crâne. Naruto et sa grande gueule. Naruto et sa grande justice. Si il la ferme pas, cette histoire va encore mal finir ! Je capte que l'équipe à Itachi et Gaara marche juste devant nous. Je les rattrape en accélérant le pas, traînant Naruto derrière moi. Hisoka a pas eu le temps de lui répondre, il s'est contenté d'un rire amusé et d'un gémissement d'excitation assez perturbant.

« Oooh Itachi ! »

Celui-ci a pas l'air ravi de me voir débarquer. Rien à foutre. Y a un mec avec des cheveux blancs qui est avec eux. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque-part mais j'arrive pu à me rappeler où. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec cette journée non-sens où on avait pris la potion de l'alien. Je tends une main pour le saluer :

« Je m'appelle Shikamaru.

- Killua. On s'est déjà vu. »

Son ton est froid. Il a pas l'air dans son assiette. Pourtant, lui au moins a pas une méga gueule de bois. Naruto l'ouvre, pour pas changer :

« Haha, Itachi ! On t'a foutu avec Gaara ! Quelle jolie coïncidence. »

Mais Naruto, quel boulet ! Si après ça, Gaara se doute de rien, c'est qu'il est plus fait pour sortir avec un mec comme Gon qu'avec un mec comme Itachi. D'ailleurs celui-ci lance un regard de tueur à Naruto et n'a sans doute aucune idée de ce qu'il doit dire pour arranger la situation. C'est Killua qui prend la parole :

« Si ça peut te rassurer Itachi, Gaara était déjà au courant. Naruto nous a balancé cette info y a deux jours. »

Voilà que les yeux d'Itachi virent au rouge. Au sens propre, il dégaine ses sharingans quoi ! Il s'approche de Naruto et j'interviens, lui barrant le passage.

« Excuse-moi, Itachi… je peux t'expliquer ! T'étais dans les bras de Killua ! Alors au final, je l'ai dit parce-que je croyais que c'était toi ! Gaara avait p… »

Une vague de sable fait valser Naruto, embarquant Hisoka et moi-même avec lui. Tandis que Naruto et moi retombons mollement sur le sol, Hisoka atterrit tout en finesse sur ses deux pieds, sans cesser de jongler avec ses cartes. Avec leurs conneries, on est pas près d'avoir fait la première épreuve. Les autres équipes sont déjà presque arrivées au lac.

Je capte que Gaara est en train de préparer une nouvelle attaque, du coup, je tire mes partenaires et on se barre tous les trois de notre côté. Ils ont qu'à se débrouiller entre eux pour leurs histoires de cul.

On arrive au lac. Y a déjà l'équipe à Sasuke, évidemment, mais aussi celle de Kiba, étonnamment. Pourtant, lui et Pain étaient sacrément arrangés hier. Naruto qui veut exprimer sa fierté de ne pas être arrivé en dernier commence à sauter dans les airs et me donne un coup au passage, je perds l'équilibre et tombe sur Hisoka. Je suis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Je respire plus. Je suis sûr que ce mec pourrait me tuer pour moins que ça. Naruto, du coup, tombe à son tour, sur moi. Je m'effondre un peu plus et je suis pris en sandwich entre mes deux partenaires. Ma fierté en prend un sacré coup. J'entends Kiba qui se marre. Je m'apprête à m'excuser lorsque je sens une main caresser mes fesses. C'est pas celle de Naruto. J'y crois pas… ce taré d'Hunter est en train de profiter de notre position. Je peux pas me relever à cause de Naruto qui m'écrase alors je serre les dents. Le mec me murmure à l'oreille :

« Toi et ton petit copain à moustaches… je suis sûr que vous ferez de grands rivaux en temps voulu… Mmmmh… oui, je sens que vous êtes presque à point… C'est tellement… excitant»

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Putain, galère. Là je sens qu'il commence à durcir. Mais c'est quoi son problème à lui aussi ? C'est toujours moi qui doit me coltiner les mecs en chaleur. Je dis rien, trop abasourdi pour penser à répondre quoique ce soit. Naruto se relève péniblement et je peux enfin me dégager de cette position. J'essaie d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Hisoka.

« Haha ! Shikamaru, le mec indécis ! Tu fais l'actif et le passif en une fois ! Bon plan ! ricane Kiba.

- Oh ferme-là, sale chienne, je réponds. »

La dernière équipe arrive. On va pouvoir commencer la 1ère épreuve. Ce lac m'inspire vraiment pas confiance. En plus, Kakashi a dit que des trucs chelous se trouvaient dedans. Faut récupérer quoi, déjà ? Une clé ? Pfff… Une clé dans un lac aussi grand ? Je sais même pas si Naruto sait nager^^

Ca y est, le signal est lancé. Les quatre équipes sautent dans l'eau.

Premier constat : c'est chaud de nager avec les mains attachés à celles de deux autres mecs. Il nous faut un certain temps pour se coordonner. Toutes les équipes ont l'air d'avoir le même problème d'ailleurs. On y voit pas très bien dans cette eau trouble. En plus, y a des plantes aquatiques chelous qui nous entourent. Ca y est, j'aperçois la clé. On dirait que je suis pas le premier, je vois déjà Kurapika qui s'y précipite. Que la course commence.

Soudain, je suis emporté vers l'arrière. Putain, c'est Naruto qui recule, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ce crétin va nous faire perdre ! Hisoka nage dans l'autre direction pour nous amener vers la clé. Je suis donc tiré des deux côtés. Je peux franchement rien faire en étant au milieu. Je remarque enfin ce qui fait reculer Naruto… Une sorte de… sirène lui tient les pieds ? Connaissant mon pote, je suis étonné qu'il nage pas directement vers elle. Non, là il a l'air de se débattre. Il est donc enfin convaincu d'être gay, c'est ça ? Ok, on y regardant un peu mieux, je remarque que la sirène, c'est l'alien avec une perruque rousse et on dirait qu'un poisson rouge est accroché à ses jambes pour faire la queue de la créature…

Le temps que Naruto se débatte, Kurapika a récupéré la clé et son équipe remonte déjà à la surface. Toutes les équipes font de même, d'ailleurs.

Kakashi, tout en lisant son bouquin de cul, félicite l'équipe gagnante et nous annonce qu'on restera attachés pour la seconde épreuve également.

« Pour cette seconde épreuve, vous allez devoir traverser un labyrinthe. Je vous préviens, y aura des pièges pas cool dedans. A la sortie, il y aura un… un truc qui va vous téléporter à nouveau ici. La 1ère équipe qui revient a gagné l'épreuve. Moi, en attendant, je vais essayer de trouver une autre épreuve à vous faire faire. Allez-y, c'est par là ».

Chaque équipe entre dans le labyrinthe avec un intervalle de 3 minutes entre chacune.

[…]

Putain, mais c'est l'enfer ce labyrinthe. Je sais pas comment ça se passe pour les autres équipes, mais nous on galère. Pourtant, on est plutôt forts tous les trois. Mais sérieux, c'est quoi ces créatures bizarres qui nous sautent à la gorge toutes les trois minutes ? Putain, entre les crabes qui crachent du feu et les dragons, c'est à en devenir dingue. J'sais pas comment on a fait pour tenir jusque-là déjà. Ca doit bien faire 45 minutes qu'on se perd dans ce labyrinthe à la con. Etonnamment, on a croisés personne d'autre. C'est qu'il doit être sacrément grand en plus. J'ai l'impression qu'on sortira que quand on sera grièvement blessé. On continue à courir, tout droit sans s'arrêter. Même moi, je cherche pas à comprendre la logique des chemins par lesquels on est passés. Pourtant, il me faudrait peu de temps pour faire un plan mental du labyrinthe. Mais là c'est impossible de se concentrer, on est au taquet, s'attendant à chaque seconde à se faire attaquer par un nouveau truc louche. Et là, bien sûr, on est servis :

Vlà que trois araignées géantes nous barrent le passage. On s'arrête net. Par réflexe, je les immobilise de mon ombre. On va pouvoir les contrôler.

Putain de merde, trois autres arrivent par derrière. Elles sont pendues à un fil, je peux pas les paralyser. Fais chier. Naruto fait apparaître tout un tas de clones qui peuvent se battre à sa place, vu que lui a un bras inutilisable car attaché au mien. Hisoka est plutôt bon lui aussi. Il balance ses cartes avec une adresse toute pleine de grâce. Oh non… encore d'autres araignées débarquent, on va devoir rentrer dans le tas et s'enfuir comme des lâches. C'est la meilleure solution. Je la propose à mes co-équipiers qui sont pas trop d'accord mais n'ont pas le choix. On recommence à courir, fonçant dans les araignées en essayant de limiter les dégâts.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, elles arrêtent de nous suivre et rebroussent chemin, sans doute pour attaquer d'autres personnes. Espérons.

Je constate seulement à ce moment-là qu'un poids mort pèse sur mon bras droit. J'arrête ma course, imposant l'arrêt à Hisoka également. C'est Naruto… Il est blessé et inconscient et depuis tout à l'heure, je ne fais que le traîner derrière moi. Il a une large écorchure sur tout le flan. Putain, c'est pas le genre à Naruto de s'évanouir avec une seule blessure ? Me dites-pas que ces araignées sécrètent du poison ? Hisoka prend la parole :

« On dirait bien que c'est un cul-de sac. »

En effet. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on va devoir faire demi-tour et repasser devant les araignées. Mais quelle galère.

« Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Naruto avant tout, dis-je. »

Hisoka ne répond. Il me regarde avec des yeux pervers et un petit rictus. Ca me file des frissons. Ce mec est sûrement incapable de ressentir de l'inquiétude envers quelqu'un. Il s'approche de moi, d'un pas sûr. Je me recule, surpris, et le heurte à la haie.

« Tu me fous quoi là ? »

Il me plaque contre la haie. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit, lui ? Il est proche, je n'aurais aucun mal à l'immobiliser avec ma technique des ombres. Mon ombre rejoint ses pieds et le bloque. Il lui faut moins d'une minute pour se libérer de mon emprise. C'est quoi ce chakra de ouf ? La surprise m'empêche de réagir sur le coup. Il colle son corps au miens et agrippe mon visage de sa main libre.

« Tu es plutôt mignon… »

Je tourne la tête, anticipant son geste. Il me la redresse, face à la sienne. Violemment, il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me débats mais il est plus fort que moi. J'essaie à nouveau de l'immobiliser de mon ombre mais je n'y arrive pas même une seconde cette fois-ci. Je suis pas concentré et lui, rejette mon attaque avec beaucoup trop de facilité. D'un geste vif, il tire sa main menottée vers l'arrière, brisant la chaîne. Il a maintenant usage de ses deux mains, et je suis vraiment dans la merde. Je continue de gigoter et de protester. J'ai toujours Naruto qui pend à un de mes bras et je pris pour qu'il se réveille. Sa langue essaie de se frayer un passage à travers mes lèvres scellées. Je gémis pour exprimer mon refus, ce qui l'excite beaucoup, à en juger par la dureté de son pantalon. Il réussis à desceller mes lèvres et sa langue vient envahir ma bouche. Je grimace de dégoût. Putain, mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le repousser ?

Il se détache enfin de mes lèvres pour plaquer sa bouche contre mon cou et commence à me mordiller la peau. Je peux parler, c'est déjà ça :

« Dégage ! Connard ! Si tu continues, je te préviens, je vais te buter ! Je vais te faire regretter t… »

Mes menaces sont vaines. Il n'y croit pas. Il voit bien que je suis trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit. Il ôte mon t-shirt en deux mouvements et me plaque un peu plus fort contre les haies. Les branches taillées me griffent le dos. Je continue de lui dire d'arrêter. Mais cette fois-ci, ça ressemble davantage à des supplications qu'à des menaces. Il me caresse le torse et se réjouit de voir mes tétons durcir. Enfoiré, si tu crois que c'est parce-que tu m'excites, tu te plantes complètement ! Je hais mon corps pour ses réactions autonomes. Je commence à avoir une érection. Comment est-ce que mon corps peut réagir comme ça alors que je ressens pas le moindre plaisir ? J'ai juste honte, et je hais ce mec, comme je hais cette partie de mon anatomie qui me désobéit. Il semble l'avoir remarqué et commence à rire. Tout en continuant à m'embrasser dans le cou et en me plaquant les bras en arrière d'une main, il déboutonne mon jean d'une autre main. Je suis en train de vivre un cauchemar. J'ai envie d'hurler à l'aide pour qu'une autre équipe vienne me sortir de cette galère mais j'ai pas du tout envie qu'on me voit dans cette position. Je veux pas devenir Shikamaru, le faible, qui se laisse tripoter par un autre mec, sans pouvoir le virer seul.

J'arrive enfin à me sortir de ma torpeur et je lui assène un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes. Il tombe en arrière et me regarde d'un œil encore plus excité qu'avant. Il gémit légèrement. Je commence à courir en portant Naruto sur mon épaule mais il me rattrape alors que je n'ai pas fait trois pas. Il me plaque au sol. Il est beaucoup plus excité encore qu'avant et sensiblement plus violent. J'ai le visage enfoui dans la terre. Je respire difficilement. Je gigote pour me débattre mais ça sert à rien. Il descend mon pantalon qui m'arrive sur les chevilles. La position dans laquelle je suis est la plus honteuse que j'ai jamais vécu. Il se penche vers moi et commence à me lécher le dos en me touchant les fesses. Je proteste, recommençant mes menaces inutiles. Ma voix tremble. Je suis pathétique. En cet instant, je voudrais surtout pas que Naruto se réveille. Je voudrais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je suis Shikamaru, le mec cool, rationnel , qui sort d'une relation de trois ans avec une superbe fille. Putain… Si Temari me voyait… Je suis lamentable. Ma vision se brouille, mes yeux commencent à s'emplir de larmes. C'est moi la tarlouze en fait.

Hisoka descend mon boxer, qui vient rejoindre mon pantalon à mes chevilles, dans un duo ridicule. Lui, est tout habillé et j'arrive à sentir son regard pervers sur mon corps. Mes entrailles se resserrent. Il a pas le droit de faire ça. Il recommence à me lécher le dos, m'arrachant une plainte qui le fait rire à nouveau. Il empoigne alors mon sexe durci et commence à me branler. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, se mélangeant à la terre que j'ai sur le visage. J'enfouis un peu plus ma tête dans le sol, me lacérant le front sur les petits cailloux. C'est ma punition pour ne pas réagir. De sa main libre, il me relève la tête, me forçant à me cambrer. Il enfonce un doigt dans ma bouche. J'ai arrêté de me débattre. Je suis déjà résigné à ce qu'il va arriver. Il écarte alors mes fesses et y enfonce ce même doigt. Je lâche un petit cri. Les larmes continuent de couler et je repose ma tête sur le sol. J'entends sa braguette s'ouvrir. On arrive à l'étape finale. Après ça, ce sera finis, Shikamaru.

« Suiton : le dragon aqueux ! »

Une voix s'élève. La tête toujours enfouie dans la tête, je ne l'ai pas reconnue. J'entends mon agresseur s'écraser au sol, dans un bruit d'eau. Je connais cette technique… Je ne sais pas si c'est le soulagement de ne pas avoir eu à vivre la suite ou alors la fatigue de toutes ses épreuves, physiques et mentales, mais je commence à perdre conscience.

[…]

Je suis allongé dans l'herbe. J'ai à nouveau mes vêtements. Je ne suis plus dans le labyrinthe. Je jette un bref regard vers ma droite. Naruto est également allongé. Ses blessures sont pansées et il semble avoir repris des couleurs. Dites-moi que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Qu'Hisoka n'a pas…

« Shikamaru ? »

Je regarde dans la direction de la voix. C'est Kakashi. Tout se remet en place. La technique du dragon aqueux. Oui, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'utiliser. Kakashi-sensei. Il m'a vu nu, dans cette position. Non… Je ferme à nouveau les yeux. Je voudrais crever.


	18. Kakashi senseiiiiiiii

**Rassurez-vous, ça redevient vite stupide, et Shikamaru s'en sortira bien!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kakashi<strong>

Le pauvre gosse vient de se réveiller et je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Est-ce seulement possible d'ailleurs ? Ca m'étonnerait fort qu'il y ait une phrase magique, une tape sur l'épaule miraculeuse ou une blague prodigieuse qui puisse remonter le moral à un mec qui vient de manquer de se faire violer. Je sais pas par où commencer. Et encore moins comment enchainer sur le fait qu'Hisoka vient d'être viré de l'école, mais qu'en tant que hunter il dispose d'une immunité face aux crimes qu'il peut commettre et que ce fils de pute n'aura jamais d'emmerdes pour ce qu'il vient de faire. Et pourtant il va bien falloir que je le lui annonce. Pour le moment, à part la directrice et deux de ses amis sorciers qui se sont occupés d'Hisoka, personne n'est au courant, et ils ont jugé que j'étais mieux placé qu'eux pour parler à Shikamaru. Je viens m'assoir près de lui. Je l'appelle avec douceur par son prénom. Ses yeux se remplissent d'horreur et il s'empresse de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux pour me dissimuler son visage. J'attends quelques minutes puis je lui redemande :

« Shikamaru, est-ce que tu es blessé quelque part ? Tu as besoin de soins ? »

Je sais très bien que non, j'ai déjà regardé quand il était évanoui. Mais j'ai rien de plus intelligent qui me soit venu sur le coup. Il ne bouge pas. Jmen sors pas du tout. Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir ma colère. Contre Hisoka. Contre le système qui l'autorise à foutre la vie des gens en l'air. Et contre moi-même. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Cinq minutes plus tôt et Shikamaru s'en sortait avec une frayeur et reprenait son train-train quotidien avant la fin de la soirée. Cinq minutes plus tard…et c'était encore pire, certes mais le mal était déjà fait quand je suis intervenu. J'ai pas réussi à l'aider là-bas et je n'arrive pas à l'aider ici non plus. Je cherche les mots justes, mais je crois que je les trouverais jamais. Alors je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête : je m'approche de lui et je le serre de toutes mes forces contre moi. Et je commence à pleurer, à pleurer de rage. C'est totalement ridicule, c'est moi qui viens réclamer un câlin et pleurer dans les bras de la victime. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça le fait réagir. Il referme ses bras contre moi et me rend mon étreinte. Il ne pleure pas. Sa peine est au-delà des larmes. Il finit par me dire d'une voix neutre :

« Kakashi-sensei, est-ce qu'il existe un sort magique pour que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sur le coup de la surprise, je ne réponds rien. Bonne question, pour autant que je sache, ça existe effectivement, même les gosses de 14ans savent le faire ici. Il reprend, toujours d'une voix dénuée d'émotions :

« Je sais que je suis lâche. Mais de toute façon Hisoka n'aura pas d'ennuis même si je témoigne contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et il fait partie d'une organisation trop forte pour qu'on se venge. Je serais le seul à souffrir. Et les autres vont remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas. Et ils vont comprendre. Et tout le monde aura pitié de Shikamaru, le mec sans défenses qui a failli se faire violer par un psychopathe. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je veux que les choses soient comme avant. Que les autres ne sachent pas. Et que je n'ai pas à vivre avec ça. »

Je ne suis pas censé accepter. Mes ordres sont clairs, je dois discuter avec lui, puis l'amener chez la directrice pour qu'elle récupère son souvenir. Et ce soir au diner elle doit faire un discours devant toute l'école dans lequel elle dira qu'un élève s'est fait sexuellement agressé par Hisoka, et que, de ce fait il est renvoyé, et bien sûr que quiconque le croisera près de Poudlard à l'avenir devra aussitôt donner l'alerte. Et tout le monde saura.

Seulement mes ordres j'en ai rien à branler. Je trouverais une façon de me justifier plus tard. Je veux aider Shikamaru.

« D'accord, répondis-je doucement. Est-ce que Naruto le sait ? ajoutais-je en direction de son ami, toujours évanoui sur le sol.

- Non.

- Très bien. Viens. »

Je ne pense pas qu'un professeur de l'école accepte d'effacer la mémoire d'un élève sans poser de question. Et si je demande à un des gamins, il risque de propager des rumeurs à la con ensuite. Je débarque donc chez une personne en qui j'ai confiance et qui bosse ici depuis des années : Hagrid. Shikamaru m'attend dehors. J'explique à mon interlocuteur que j'ai besoin d'effacer les souvenirs les plus récents d'une personne consentante et que je dois apprendre le sort pour le faire. Mais à mon grand désarroi, il me répond :

« Il suffit de lancer un sort d'oubliettes pour ça. Mais t'es pas sorcier, tu peux pas le faire.

- Ah bon ? Tu peux le faire pour moi ?

- J'ai pas de pouvoirs non plus, me répond-il. »

Difficile à imaginer de la part d'un gars de deux mètres qui est qu'à moitié humain, mais je le crois. Je jure entre mes dents :

« Putain ! Et y a pas un autre moyen ?

- Si bien sûr, y a des potions et des trucs comme ça. Même si t'es pas sorcier, si tu mets les bons ingrédients et que tu respectes la recette, ça marchera. Par contre y a des effets secondaires louches des fois.

- Va pour la potion alors, soupirais-je »

Il me file un vieux grimoire et m'aide rapidement à rassembler les ingrédients. La confection dure que 10minutes et tant mieux, la directrice va finir par s'inquiéter si je lui ramène pas Shikamaru. Et les autres vont sortir du labyrinthe bientôt, il est plus de midi. Heureusement qu'ils avaient presque tous l'air torchés, ça devrait les retarder le temps qu'il faut. Je sors avec ce breuvage louche et j'explique à Shikamaru qu'il aura surement des effets secondaires. Il me la prend des mains et la boit d'une traite, bien décidé à effacer ce traumatisme de sa mémoire, quoi qu'il lui en coute.

Avant que ça ne fasse effet il me dit :

« Merci pour tout. J'ai confiance en vous pour la suite. Je suis heureux que vous soyez là pour moi... »

Sur ces mots, il s'évanouit de nouveau. Je le prends dans mes bras et je retourne devant le labyrinthe, où nous attendent déjà deux équipes. Je leur explique qu'Hisoka a frappé Naruto et Shikamaru et que du coup on s'est penché sur son cas et qu'il a été renvoyé parce qu'on a découvert des objets illicites dans sa chambre. Quelle excuse merdique. Je vais devoir supplier la directrice de raconter la même chose dans quelques minutes. Je sens que jvais me faire tuer.

[…]

L'entretien avec la directrice s'est moins mal passé que je le craignais. Elle s'est montrée compréhensive et diffusera mon mensonge pour que Shikamaru ne se doute de rien. Elle a récolté mon souvenir à la place du siens. Par contre, ce qui me fait un peu flipper, c'est qu'elle a frôlé la crise cardiaque quand je lui ai dis le nom de la potion que j'avais utilisé pour lui effacer la mémoire. Apparemment y a des effets secondaires du genre « la personne n'a plus de souvenirs, mais elle garde souvent les sensations, les sentiments qui ont été ressenti juste avant. Ils sont alors amplifiés, irrationnels et incontrôlables ». Elle a ajouté qu'aucun sorcier n'utilisait un truc si pourri étant donné qu'il y a un sort qu'on apprend en 2e année et qui marche mieux. Jsuis pas rassuré, mais jme dirige vers l'infirmerie où sont sensés se reposer Shikamaru et Naruto. J'entends un putain de boucan à l'intérieur…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand…une table vole juste devant moi, explosant ladite porte au passage. Un très mauvais pressentiment même.

« Bande d'enfoirés ! Vous avez passé des années à être avec lui tous les jours quand vous étiez dans son équipe ! Et maintenant vous voulez m'empêcher de le rejoindre ? Vous voulez garder Kakashi pour vous tous seuls c'est ça ?

- Putain mais Shikamaru, t'as pété un cable ou quoi ? intervient mon ancien élève Naruto. Pourquoi tu veux voir le prof à ce point là ?

- Et tu dois te reposer avant tout ! intervient la petite Sakura, qui est devenu infirmière à présent d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Casse-toi sale pute ou je t'explose ! Je t'ai dis de me laisser sortir ! »

Apparemment le problème vient de moi. Ca doit être un des fameux effets secondaires. Comme il était très en colère et que je suis la dernière personne qu'il a vu avant que sa mémoire soit effacée, il a surement reporté cette rage sur moi. Il faut que j'affronte cette situation, c'est ma faute si on en est arrivé là. J'entre donc dans la pièce et je m'adresse à lui :

« Shikamaru, laisse tes amis tranquilles ils n'y sont pour rien. C'est à moi que… »

Je peux pas finir ma phrase que Shikamaru se jette sur moi, en hurlant d'un cri aigu :

« Kakashiiii-senseiiiiii ! »

Il me fait tomber sur un lit d'hôpital et m'empêche définitivement d'ajouter un mot en…enlevant mon masque pour coller fougueusement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis trop choqué pour réagir. Alors qu'il commence à mettre sa langue dans ma bouche, je me décide à reprendre mes esprits. Je le repousse en lui demandant d'une voix hésitante :

« Euh.. . Shikamaru qu'est ce…qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Kakashi-sensei vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Vous êtes formidable, je vous aime tellement ! » s'exclame-t-il en ignorant complètement mon intervention et en frottant sa tête contre mon épaule comme un chaton.

Putain la gueule que tirent mes deux anciens protégés. La mienne doit être pas mal aussi. C'est quoi cet effet secondaire de merde ? Il me sert tellement fort dans ses bras ce con que je manque d'étouffer. Faut que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de là :

« Ravi de voir que tu vas bien Shikamaru. Mais je dois te laisser !

- Oh nooooooon ! s'exclame-t-il comme s'il venait d'apprendre que ses vacances sont annulées, je veux rester avec vous ! »

Putain c'est qu'il est fort quand il s'agrippe en plus. Même avec l'aide de Naruto et Sakura, il nous faut cinq minutes pour qu'il me lâche, et dix autres de plus pour qu'il laisse mon ombre. Je retourne chez la directrice et je lui demande affolé :

« Dites, quand vous parliez des effets secondaires pour le jeune homme…euh…une obsession soudaine, violente et inconditionnelle pour moi, ça peut en faire partie ? »

Vu la manière dont son visage se décompose, je sens que c'est oui.

« C'est pas très étonnant, c'est vous qui l'avez sauvé. En plus vous m'avez dit que vous l'avez prit dans vos bras pour le réconforter. Les sentiments sont amplifiés, l'affection et la confiance qu'il ressentait pour vous on dû être multipliés au centuple.

- Mais…mais je fais quoi maintenant moi ? Shikamaru est amoureux de moi et me saute dessus quand il me voit ! On peut pas arranger ça ?

- Non, pas sans lui rendre ses souvenirs. Mais je croyais que vous vouliez le protéger et que vous lui aviez promis qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien ?

- Euh…ouais mais c'était avant qu'il essaye de me violer !

- Un peu de sérieux professeur ! me réplique sèchement ma supérieure, assumez vos actes ! Soyez gentil avec Shikamaru, et ne le blessez pas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui effacer une souffrance pour lui en infliger une autre ! Maintenant retournez au travail, vos classes vous attendent ! »

Mais putain, c'est quoi cette situation ? J'obtempère à contre cœur. J'avance d'un pas vif vers ma salle de classe, mais je suis interrompu par un nouveau :

« Kakashiiii-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Et bam je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur. Je sens que ce genre de situation va m'arriver souvent. Shikamaru me câline comme si j'étais un ours en peluche et je tente à tout hasard :

« Shikamaru, tu ne dois pas aller en classe ?

- Nooon, jsuis dispensé de cours parce que jme suis blessé ce matin ! Et puis on a mieux à faire que d'aller en cours ! »

Sur ces mots il me tire par la main. Je soupire en le suivant. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore, il m'a quand même pas dessiné un truc ou fait un cadeau ? Visiblement non puisqu'il m'emmène dans des toilettes. Il me pousse dans une cabine et ferme la porte derrière lui. Euh…ça devient glauque là, je devrais peut-être intervenir :

« Shikamaru, laisse- moi sorti… »

Une fois de plus il m'embrasse avant que je ne puisse poursuivre. Mais cette fois-ci, il accompagne son baiser de caresses sensuelles sous mon tee-shirt. Il délaisse mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Ca me fait frissonner. Ses mains s'invitent dans mon pantalon. Hmmm… Merde, mais qu'est ce que je fous ? Il est victime d'un sort, il contrôle pas ce qu'il fait, c'est à moi de réagir. Je le repousse en bafouillant que ma classe m'attend. Mais il a retenu mon ombre. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire coquin :

« Eh bien qu'elle attende ! Vous êtes à moi ! »

Il revient se coller contre moi et continue à me chauffer. Oh putain, déjà que ses sentiment amoureux, c'était chaud à gérer, mais si en plus y a aussi du désir en bonus ! C'est étonnant d'ailleurs, ça veut dire qu'il avait envie de moi à un moment ce matin, avant que je n'efface ses souvenirs ? Bon peu importe, il faut que je me sorte de là ! Je le repousse plus violemment et je lui ordonne de me laisser partir pour que j'aille bosser. Il finit par céder :

« D'accord. Mais je viens vous voir après les cours alors. »

Je m'éloigne et je lui lance sans me retourner :

« Non, ne viens pas. Je ne suis pas intéressé. J'aime les filles Shikamaru, fais-toi une raison. Au revoir !

Et je me précipite dans le couloir. Une fois devant la porte de ma salle, jme rends compte que je ne peux pas entrer tout de suite parce que j'ai une putain d'érection, très visible à travers mon pantalon. Jme prends la tête à deux mains. « J'aime les filles » tu parles ! Dans quelle galère jme suis encore embarqué moi ?

[…]

La sonnerie de 18h retentit et je commence à avoir des sueurs froides. Qu'est ce que je fais si Shikamaru m'attend dehors ? La directrice m'a dit de ne pas le repousser trop méchamment. Et de toute façon je n'ai aucune envie de le repousser. Mais je vais le faire bien sur ! Je sais bien qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous ! Je suis prof et il est élève. Et puis il est sous l'emprise d'une potion. Et ça voudrait dire que je profite de lui. Même si c'est ce qu'il veut. Oh merde, comment je vais faire ? J'entends toquer. Si je me planquais dans le placard ?

« Kakashi-sensei est-ce que je peux vous parl…me demande Kiba. Euh…Pourquoi vous essayez d'entrer dans le placard ?

- Pour rien, pour rien, je vérifiais l'état des…euh des balais. Ils sont en bon état tout va bien. Tu disais ?

- C'est à propos de Shikamaru.

- De…Shik…Shikamaru… répétais-je nerveusement en tripotant les balais.

Il est bizarre depuis ce matin. Enfin les trois quarts du temps il était comme d'habitude. Il est venu en cours malgré sa dispense. Il avait son air blasé habituel, il semblait se faire chier et il me vannait comme d'hab. Mais y a deux ou trois fois où il a eu des réactions…étranges. On parlait de nos profs préférés avec les mecs de South Park à la pause et là d'un seul coup, il s'est enflammé et il nous a sorti une tirade de 10minutes sur vous. On pouvait plus l'arrêter. C'est venu comme ça, comme par magie, après il est redevenu normal. Et puis à un moment, il a eu une sorte de déclic et il a harcelé Kurapika pour qu'il lui apprenne à « ressembler à une fille ». Il le lâchait plus avec ça, Kurapika était super vexé. Oh et il a fait une crise de panique en voyant les haies du jardin quand il est sorti fumer aussi ! Il pleurait en disant qu'il avait peur des haies et des labyrinthes, ça avait aucun sens. Hallucinant ! Bref, c'est vous qui l'avez recueilli ce matin quand il s'est fait agresser, vous savez pas ce qu'il a ? »

De pire en pire. Je réponds rapidement à Kiba que je ne sais pas mais que je vais me renseigner et que je le tiens au courant. Il ne faut pas qu'il apprenne que Shikamaru a failli se faire violer, je dois le couvrir. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Je monte dans la partie du château qui est réservée aux professeurs. J'ouvre la porte de mon appart, je balance mon sac par terre et je m'effondre sur le lit. Puis je fais une crise cardiaque. Shikamaru vient de surgir de nulle part et me saute encore dessus

« Kakashiiii-senseiiiiiii ! Vous m'avez manqué ! »

Il se met à califourchon sur moi et commence à me lécher le cou.

« Shikamaru, comment t'es entré ici ?

C'est un pote qui m'a prêté sa cape d'invisibilité ! Vous voulez que je vous fasse un massage, vous avez l'air tendu ! »

Je lève les yeux sur lui pour protester mais…mais…mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? Je vois mal à cause de mon masque ? Je regarde une nouvelle fois. Puis je tente prudemment :

« Shikamaru…Pourquoi tu portes une mini-jupe et des collants en résille ?

- Vous avez dis que vous aimiez les filles avant, alors jme suis habillé en fille ! me dit-il en jouant avec ses cheveux, c'est des fringues de mon ex, ça vous plais pas ?

- Je…écoute, Shikamaru, entre nous ça va pas être possible. Je suis ton prof et tu es mon élève. Tu es trop jeune pour moi.

- Vous en faites pas, on est chez les sorciers ici, ils sont majeurs à 17ans, donc jsuis majeur comme vous ! »

C'est vrai ? Intéressant ! Euh…qu'est -ce que je raconte, moi ? Je dois trouver un moyen de le faire quitter cette pièce. Et de descendre de mes genoux aussi, il recommence à me faire de l'effet à se trémousser comme ça sur moi.

« Shikamaru ! Tu…tu m'aimes vraiment c'est bien ça ?

- Bien sur Sensei ! Jvais vous montrer à quel point d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'une main baladeuse.

- Ar…arrête ça. Dans ce cas, tu ne veux pas qu'on…qu'on passe du temps ensemble ? Si on allait à la bibliothèque de l'école !

- Vous préferez pas baiser ? »

Bon… Visiblement la classe et le romantisme faisaient pas parti des trucs qu'il a ressentis juste avant de perdre la mémoire.

« Non. Allez viens avec moi, jvais t'aider à bosser tes cours !

-Graaaou ! Des cours particuliers rien que pour moi ? Jpeux payer en nature ? »

Il continue de me peloter sans retenue. Je sens que ça va être difficile à gérer, mais je préfère encore être dans un lieu public pour ne rien faire que je puisse regretter. Mais il va falloir que je me décide vite. Lui rendre la mémoire, avec toute la tristesse et la douleur que ça suppose. Ou le laisser comme ça, et résister à ses avances incessantes…

« On y va Sensei, jveux que vous m'appreniez plein de choses, me dit-il d'un air pervers en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Shikamaru, soupirais-je

- Oui Kakashiiii-senseiiiiiii ?

- Enlève d'abord cette mini-jupe ! »


	19. Des champignolivres?

**POV Naruto.**

C'est dingue, j'étais persuadé que c'était une araignée qui m'avait attaquée dans le labyrinthe. Non, apparemment, c'est Hisoka. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Chose rare. Une voix m'interpelle :

« Et toi, Naruto, c'est qui ton prof préféré ? »

C'est Kyle qui m'a demandé ça. On est à la cantine, là. Y a les mecs de South Park, quelques ninjas et quelques hunters. C'est vrai que Shikamaru a parlé pendant bien 10 minutes de Kakashi-sensei, c'est pour ça que mon esprit est parti ailleurs. Je peux pas me concentrer aussi longtemps, il le sait pourtant. Je réponds :

« Mon prof préféré, c'est Iruka-sensei. C'était notre prof à l'académie à Konoha. C'est le premier mec qui a vu autre chose que le monstre qui est en moi.

- C'est quoi cette métaphore dark? Sérieux, c'est un truc que mes potes gothiques pourraient dire, intervient Stan.

- Z'êtes pas au courant les mecs, répond Kiba à ma place, Naruto abrite un démon en lui. Un renard à neuf queues. Il s'appelle Kyûbi.

- Trop-dark. »

Ca, c'est une voix de fille. Je me retourne. La nana des gothiques était en train de passer derrière nous au moment où Kiba a dit ça. Elle porte son plateau-repas. J'hallucine en voyant tout ce qui a dessus. En même temps, Stan m'a dit que quand elle se scarifiait, c'était de la graisse qui sortait, alors je devrais pas m'étonner. Elle se penche vers moi, m'imposant son énorme poitrine au passage et me susurre à l'oreille :

« Si ton démon est d'accord, lui et toi pouvez venir me rejoindre à minuit dans la forêt interdite. Je dresserais une croix à l'envers en signe de reconnaissance. »

Elle s'éloigne. J'entends Kiba siffler :

« Whou, Naruto a un coup ! Vas-y, lance-toi !

- Ta gueule Kiba, c'est pas du tout mon genre !

- Ton genre, c'est plutôt bruns ténébreux aux sharingans ? demande Shikamaru qui est à nouveau plus ou moins normal. »

Itachi se tourne vers moi en écarquillant les yeux.

« Nan pas toi, intervient Kiba à nouveau à ma place, on sait bien que Naruto a des vues sur ton petit-frère. P'tete qu'en couchant avec la grosse, t'arriveras à te rapprocher de lui ?

- Rôô, ta gueule Kiba, ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée, figure-toi ! »

Je me tais. Laissant planer le suspense. Je continue à bouffer mes ramens. Pain l'ouvre :

« Et si t'avais l'occasion de coucher avec ton prof, là, Iruka, tu le ferais ?

- Ah, moi, si je pouvais coucher avec Kakashi-sensei, je le ferais ! Intervient Shikamaru. »

On le regarde tous. On bloque. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec Kakashi aujourd'hui ? je sens le coup monté ou le plan foireux à la Shikamaru, là. Pain insiste. Je me défends :

« A ce que je sache, action ou vérité, c'était hier. Va falloir me faire boire un peu plus pour que je dise quelque-chose.

- Pour ça, pas de problème, à partir de ce soir, on est en weekend, faut qu'on fasse un truc spécial pour l'occasion, dit Kenny en regardant Kurapika en coin.

- J'ai des devoirs à faire, répond Kurapika.

- J'suis sûr que ça te prendra pas plus de 5 minutes, mon p'tit dépravé d'intello. »

Kenny enfonce le clou. Kurapika fronce les sourcils et lui ordonne de ne plus jamais l'appeler comme ça.

« Naruto ? »

C'est Itachi. Il me regarde d'un air sérieux. Il poursuit :

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler… seul à seul ?

Whou, vlà que Naruto se rabat sur l'aîné des Uchiha ! Décidément, tu les veux les sharingans ! »

Je jette un regard noir – enfin j'essaie – à Kiba avant de suivre Itachi. Il m'amène dans sa chambre. Je salue Tobi qui est là. Il est en train de regarder Tchoupi – la chasse à l'escargot à la télé. Putain, ils ont une télé dans la chambre, eux ? Sa présence a pas l'air de déranger Itachi. Je commence à vraiment me demander ce qu'il me veut.

« Faut qu'on finisse la conversation d'hier. »

Oh, merde, je suis con. C'est vrai, ça doit être cette histoire de moi qui ait dit à Gaara qu'il en avait après lui. Oh merde… J'suis pas sûr que Tobi interviendrait si Itachi décidait de m'attaquer. Je le relance d'un signe de tête.

« Tu peux m'expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Je déglutis et commence à lui raconter :

« Ben, y a l'infirmière qui nous a donné une potion bizarre qui nous a tous fait bander et nous a excité à mort. Alors ben… à un moment, moi, j'ai voulu aller aux chiottes pour… ben… me soulager quoi… et là, j'ouvre une porte et y a toi et Killua qui étiez en train de vous peloter grave…. Ben… alors j'ai dit « hey, mais Itachi, t'étais pas amoureux de Gaara ? » et ben… après, y a Gaara qui m'a dit que c'était pas toi… enfin, qu'il était pas toi… mais Gaara, quoi ! Tu me suis… ? Et… qu'il avait pris ton apparence pour… une mission ou une connerie comme ça et…ben… après, je pense qu'il pelotait l'autre mec parce-que… ben à cause de la potion… Voilà. »

Itachi me regarde perplexe. Il soupire. Je pense que mes explications étaient claires, ça va. Il intervient au bout de plusieurs secondes :

« Et Gaara… Il a dit quoi ? »

Je fouille dans les recoins de ma mémoire. Je me souviens davantage des quelques minutes qui ont précédées ce moment, quand j'étais avec l'infirmière qui me… Ah, ça y est, ça me revient :

« Il a dit à Killua que c'était pas réciproque.

- Entre qui et qui ?

- Entre toi et lui. »

Itachi se tait. Il baisse les yeux et soupire. J'aurais p'tete dû prendre des gants ? En même temps, ça lui apprendra à tripper sur un autiste.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… Merci Naruto. Tu peux y aller. »

Je me dis qu'il faut que je dise quelque-chose pour lui remonter le moral. Je suis pas doué pour ça mais je me lance, au hasard :

« En tout cas, l'autre mec, Killua, il avait l'air de te kiffer. »

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde. Il insiste à nouveau pour que je me casse. Bon, j'ai compris. J'ai compris.

[…]

Kurapika, Kenny, Kyle et moi, on a décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour en finir avec nos devoirs avant d'entamer le weekend. C'est Kenny qui a insisté. Kurapika et Kyle ont dit qu'ils nous laisseraient copier sur eux. Je comprends pas trop pourquoi je dois venir avec du coup mais ils ont insistés, disant qu'il fallait pas que j'abuse, non plus. Y a pas de tables de libre mais y en a une où y a juste Killua. Du coup, on va squatter avec lui. Comme je suis un mec poli, moi, je lui demande avant :

« Hey, salut, mec ! On peut s'asseoir ? »

Le vent. Il reste plongé dans son bouquin. Je plisse les yeux sans discrétion pour voir ce que c'est. « Mein Kampf », par Lord Voldemort. Jamais entendu parler. On s'asseoit quand même. C'est Kurapika qui se met à côté de lui. Du coup, il ouvre la bouche :

« Préviens-moi juste avant que ça vienne, cette fois-ci. »

J'ai pas compris, perso. Mais ça a l'air de vachement énerver Kurapika. Il se lève au plein milieu de la bibliothèque et commence à hausser la voix :

« KILLUA! Combien de fois va falloir que je m'excuse ? J'étais sous l'emprise d'une potion magique dégueulasse ! J'ai pas réussis à me contrôler et… oui je me suis lâché sur toi ! Mais c'était un accident ! Et t'imagines même pas la honte que j'ai pu ressentir et que je ressens encore maintenant à cause de ça ! »

Ca a raisonné dans toute la bibliothèque. Je me retiens de rire. Je crois que tout le monde a entendu. Une voix s'élève :

« Hum… Y en a qui veulent bosser ! »

C'est Kakashi-sensei. Il bosse avec Shikamaru ? Oh, l'enfoiré, il a des cours particuliers et tout ? Y a vraiment un truc louche, je le sens bien ! Genre, ils nous préparent une épreuve super chaudes ensemble. Ouai, un truc comme ça, sûrement. Killua regarde son ami. Il sourit pas. Rien. C'est chaud, il a pas une gueule expressive, ce mec.

« Ok. On oublie alors. » dit-il dans un souffle.

Kurapika n'a pas l'air spécialement convaincu.

Kenny change de sujet :

« Les mecs, j'ai une idée pour ce soir. Va falloir qu'on la propose aux autres de la dernière fois. Mais pas Gon et Butters, ils étaient relou. »

Je remarque que Killua a arrêté de lire « Mein Kampf » et se concentre sur notre conversation. Kenny poursuit :

« On va aller dans la forêt interdite. Il paraît qu'y a des putains de champignons hallucinogènes et…

- Kenny, t'es le seul drogué de la bande, réplique Kurapika

- Laisse-moi continuer au moins. Ok, donc… Vous connaissez « Alice au pays des merveilles » ? Ben, ce sont des champignons qui vous font entrer dans ce monde.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Kyle demande. C'est impossible !

- Si, si, je vous explique. Moi non plus j'y croyais pas au début. En fait, ce sont des champigno-livres. Ils vous font entrer dans le bouquin de votre choix. Parmi un nombre d'ouvrages limités évidemment. Faut juste braver les centaures avant. C'est eux qui les cultivent.

- Et on peut entrer dans un porno aussi ? je demande, à tout hasard.

- T'inquiète que je me suis renseigné à ce niveau-là ! Yep, mais seulement deux trois bouquins. Je crois qu'ils ont été écrits par un certain Kuroro Lucifer… »

On est tous enthousiastes à cette idée. Même Kurapika qui apparemment a l'air intéressé par un bouquin d'histoire de j'sais plus quoi. Bon, on s'en fout. Moi j'hésite entre le pays des merveilles et le porno. J'expère juste que je croiserais pas la grosse gothique. Faut qu'on prévienne les autres !

« Killua… tu… tu veux te joindre à nous ? demande Kurapika, tout en guettant la réaction de son « pote ».

- … Mouai. Pourquoi pas. »

Kurapika affiche alors un petit sourire. On voit qu'il a gagné une victoire.

[…]

Il est 20h. Je suis retourné dans la chambre pour me changer avant d'aller rejoindre les autres à la lisière de la forêt. Va falloir qu'on soit discret et qu'on se fasse pas chopper par le garde-chasse. J'opte pour du noir intégral. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis plutôt sexy comme ça dis-donc. Ca contraste avec mes cheveux. Je vais p'tet pouvoir me pécho la p'tite Alice ? Je mets une point de gel sur mes doigts que je passe sur mes moustaches pour les discipliner un peu. Parfait, Naruto. T'es en mode lover, là, tu gères. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. C'est Shikamaru. Il a l'air perturbé.

« Hey Shikamaru ! On va dans la forêt interdite ce soir avec la bande, t'as intérêt à venir !

- Euh… je sais pas trop… Kakashi-senseii sera là ?

- Ben nan. C'est un prof. Et la forêt interdite, ben, elle est interdite donc on peut pas y aller. Et il faut justement pas que les profs le sachent.

- Mais il dira rien ! S'il te plaît, Naruto, s'il te plaît ! »

- Il me presse le bras. J'ai jamais vu Shikamaru comme ça. Je lui balance un vague « ouai, bon, on verra. » Il sort joyeusement de la pièce.

Je prépare alors mon sac. Quelques minutes passent et j'entends qu'on toque à la porte.

« Ouai, entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvre. C'est Sasuke. Sasuke ? Je déglutit. Il détourne le regard.

« Naruto… »

Sa voix grave me file des frissons. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu ce timbre. Il m'ignore en permanence, normalement. Il fait quelques pas vers moi. Je sais pas quoi dire. J'ai rien à dire, de toute façon. Et je sais pas ce que j'attends… Des excuses ? Il ne dit rien non plus. Il s'approche de plus en plus. Il n'y a bientôt plus qu'un mètre qui nous sépare. Par réflexe, je m'assieds sur le lit. Il continue de s'approcher. J'hallucine. J'ai dû m'évanouir et je suis en train de rêver ? Ouai, c'est sûr, c'est ça. C'est pas le premier rêve de ce genre que je fais avec Sasuke. Il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres viennent toucher les miennes, délicatement. Je sens son odeur… Elle est si douce… Je réponds à son baiser. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne et je commence à gémir. Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve. Il pose ses deux jambes autour de ma taille et s'assied sur moi. Il recommence à m'embrasser puis parcourt mon cou avec une douceur qui me fait frôler l'extase. Je sens mon sexe qui se durcit. Il ôte mon t-shirt et me caresse le torse de ses mains chaudes. Je fais de même. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer ces sensations nouvelles. Je vais enfin me faire dépuceler ! Je lui caresse le dos, le pressant davantage contre moi. Je remonte mes mains vers ses cheveux hirsutes et ses oreilles pointues.

Hein ? J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai sur les genoux une créature blanchâtre qui m'embrasse dans le cou. Il est torse nu et porte le short à Sasuke qui est beaucoup trop petit pour lui. En effet, il est immense. Je le repousse et le dévisage. C'est un fantôme ! Il a d'énormes yeux rouges globuleux et une bouche qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Ses lèvres sont violettes et ses dents sont plus que jaunes. Je le repousse avec dégoût !

« Eeeeeerk ! T'es qui, toi ? Où est Sasuke ? »

Il semble surpris. Il se relève et regarde son corps d'un air dépité.

« Oh merde. On m'avait bien dit que le polynectar durait pas longtemps. J'aurais pas dû passer par la cuisine avant de venir… »

Je comprends rien. C'est quoi cette chose et pourquoi il a pris l'apparence à Sasuke ! Il reprend :

« Hum… Excuse-moi, je m'appelle Ryuk. Je suis un shinigami. Un certain Pain m'a demandé de faire ça en échange de quelques pommes. J'aurais pu me servir mais j'ai trouvé ça drôle. »

Pain… Quel connard…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ryuk ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de Tsugumi Ôba et Takeshi Obata, soit le scénariste et le dessinateur du manga Death Note.<strong>


	20. En route pour le pays des merveilles

**Ce chapitre et les trois suivants pourraient être considérés comme des... Hors-série. Oui, on va dire ça. Les persos entrent dans des livres, des films. Mais après, ils seront de retour à Poudlard, bien évidemment :)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Killua <strong> (Hunter X Hunter)

Dire que j'ai passé la matinée avec Itachi et que je lui ai à peine adressé la parole deux fois. Faut dire qu'il était d'une humeur exécrable. Croâ aussi maintenant que j'y pense. Et moi n'en parlons même pas, jme souviens même pas de la dernière fois que j'ai ri. Ca devait être avec Gon…Jme demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. S'il pense à moi lui aussi. Je reste un petit moment perché là, en haut d'un arbre à regarder les étoiles en pensant à lui. Puis à Itachi. Puis à Gon.

« Killua ? Je peux venir te rejoindre ? »

Je baisse silencieusement les yeux pour voir qui vient me faire chier. Kurapika est en dessous de moi avec d'autres mecs. Y a même un blond qui lui tient la main, c'est louche. Je ne réponds rien. Il semble prendre ça pour un oui et grimpe en quelques secondes au sommet pour s'assoir sur une branche à proximité de la mienne.

« Oh Putain ! Faudra que je sache faire ça si je veux devenir hunter ? demande un gros qui a pas l'air d'avoir grimpé sur quoi que ce soit de sa vie.

- Eric, soupire le blond, je t'ai déjà dis que la première épreuve c'est une course d'endurance qu'il y a des combats et une chasse à l'homme. Donc oui, il faudra te mettre au sport si tu veux percer dans ce milieu.

- Bordel de merde ! Fais chier ! Y a pas une épreuve pour hunters handicapés ou je pourrais aller en racontant que jsuis trisomique ?

- Bon on va vous laisser, propose son pote roux, allez viens le triso ! »

Kurapika me montre un bouquin avec un grand sourire. « Précis de botanique : culture et reproduction des plantes magiques ». C'est bien le seul mec au monde qui peut s'enflammer pour une merde pareille. Comme je ne partage pas son enthousiasme, il m'explique :

« J'ai bien étudié l'espèce de champignon hallucinogène qu'on va prendre ce soir, et même si ton corps est immunisé contre les poisons et les toxines, tu ressentiras ses effets et tu pourras rentrer dans les livres avec nous !

- Ok. »

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller à ce truc. Peut-être parce qu'il y a Itachi. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas Gon et Butters. Ou peut-être qu'une partie de moi à envie de trainer avec des gens. Avant j'étais tout le temps avec Gon, là jsuis seul sans arrêt, ça devient pesant.

« Sinon…t'as eu l'occasion de bavarder avec Itachi ce matin ? Vous étiez dans le même groupe !

- Non.

- Ah. C'est dommage. Mais il sera là ce soir, tu pourras apprendre à mieux le connaitre.

- Jpense pas qu'il ait envie de mieux me connaitre, le coupais-je froidement. »

Il soupire et se lève.

« Je vais te laisser, t'as l'air d'avoir envie de rester seul. Rendez-vous à 22h ce soir devant la forêt interdite. A plus tard.

Attend. Reste un peu. »

Pfff je sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dis ça. Je lui réponds par monosyllabe depuis le début justement pour le faire dégager. Mais maintenant qu'il le souligne, j'en ai marre d'être seul. Je suis déjà bien assez souvent seul. Je le vois se rasseoir. Il ne dit rien et attends que je relance la conversation.

« T'étais à la même soirée qu'Itachi et Gon hier. Tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

- Si tu veux… il semble hésiter. Tu veux tous les détails ? Certaines choses…ne vont peut-être pas te plaire. »

Allons bon, comme si j'étais à ça prêt. Je lui dis de ne rien me cacher. Il me déballe tout : les gages que Gon voulait pas faire, ce connard à moustache qui a osé embrasser MON Gon, Itachi qui a confirmé être amoureux de Croâ et qui a peloté un de ses amis qui avait prit son apparence. Effectivement ça ne me plais pas du tout. Je demande plus d'infos sur la relation entre Itachi et…le roux à piercing là c'est quoi son nom ? Pan ? Pine ? Putain, déjà qu'il y a Croâ qui me met des bâtons dans les roues, maintenant y a un deuxième roux qui se ramène dans l'histoire…

« Je sais pas exactement. J'étais pas dans la pièce à ce moment là, mais d'après ce que Kyle m'a dit ils ont…

- Pourquoi, t'étais où ?

- Euh...dans ma chambre.

- Dans ta chambre ? Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans ta chambre en plein milieu de la soirée ?

- Rien, rien. C'était pour un gage. »

Mouais. Vu le style de gage que les autres se tapaient, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils l'aient envoyé dans sa chambre pour lire un bouquin (dommage ça lui aurait surement plu d'ailleurs). Et maintenant que j'y pense l'autre hunter là, Léroméro est venu me voir au sujet de Kurapika hier.

« T'étais avec le blond ? Celui qui te regardait en se branlant dans la salle à la demande et qui te tenais la main avant ?

- Euh…»

Oh merde, c'est ça en plus ? Je commence à ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Nan mais c'est quoi cette situation irréaliste ? Depuis quand Kurapika a des dizaines de potes, participe aux fêtes les plus dépravées de l'année et se fait draguer par deux mecs en même temps ? J'ai du mal à comprendre comment c'est possible. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un mec aussi asocial que moi, voir pire. Alors qu'au final, il s'en sort bien mieux que moi ici. Putain, faut que j'en ai le cœur net. Me dites pas qu'en plus il à réussi à se les taper ?

« Et t'as couché avec ?

- Non, non, me répond-il d'un air gêné, on ne se connait pas assez. Même maintenant qu'on sort ensemble je lui ai demandé d'attendre un peu, je suis pas prêt et…

- QUE VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE ?

- Euh…oui depuis ce matin. Je devais choisir entre Léorio et lui et donner ma réponse aujourd'hui.

- Putain, tu sors avec un mec ? Mais ça fait gay !

- Oh, ça va, ça va, réplique-t-il en devenant écarlate, c'est...c'est pas si bizarre que ça, moi ça me gêne pas et lui non plus. »

Je suis encore plus dépité qu'avant. Et dire que Gon m'a limite vomi dessus quand je lui ai parlé de mes sentiments. Comment Kurapika fait-il pour avoir autant de chance ? C'est injuste. Je sais qu'il est plus âgé que moi, mais franchement, même en étant amoureux d'un mec hétéro comme Gon, je pensais quand même réussir à me dépuceler avant lui. Non sérieusement, à part son histoire à l'eau de rose avec Léorio, Kurapika est limite asexuel en temps normal. N'empêche, ça fait tarlouze aussi son truc de se tenir la main et de pas être prêt pour baiser. J'ai bien envie de me foutre de sa gueule avec ses niaiseries de puceau :

« Bientôt le grand jour alors ! Tu pourras enfin éjaculer sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Et t'auras ptet même le temps d'enlever ton pantalon cette fois !

- KILLUA arrête avec ça ! »

Jpeux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ca me fait penser à l'époque où je le vannais quand j'étais avec Gon. D'ailleurs jusqu'à présent, les seules fois où je parlais à Kurapika c'était quand il trainait avec Gon et moi (ouais bon y a eu la fois ou il m'a giclé dessus aussi, mais celle-là mieux vaut l'oublier). Quand j'y pense, il était surtout là parce que c'était un pote de Gon, pas pour moi. Moi ça m'étais égal qui trainait avec nous, tant que j'étais avec Gon. Kurapika et l'autre mec, le vieux là, Léroméro ils faisaient parti du paysage, de l'univers qui entourait Gon. Un peu comme son sac à dos ou sa canne à pêche. Ouais voilà, c'est ça. Kurapika c'était comme la canne à pêche de Gon. Du coup c'est louche de continuer à me marrer avec lui alors qu'il n'y a plus Gon. Mais ça me fais du bien. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je continue de lui poser des questions sur la soirée. Il m'écoute lui parler d'Itachi. Je commence même à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre gars, le roux qui avait prit l'apparence d'Itachi. Jme sens un peu moins triste en déballant ce que j'ai sur le cœur. J'en viens même à me demander si Kurapika n'est pas mon ami au final, ou mon pote, un truc comme ça. Jusque là je pensais avoir ressenti de l'amitié que pour une seule personne, pour Gon. C'était tellement fort, tellement intense, tellement obsessionnel. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'était avant tout de l'amour. Toute ma vie tournait autour de lui. C'est plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Enfin je suppose. J'ai jamais eu de relation amicale normale. Je suis pas très sociable faut dire. Mais Kurapika non plus, pourtant il est entouré de plein de gens maintenant et il a même un mec. Et si j'essayais moi aussi d'avoir des amis ? J'irais peut-être mieux qui sait ?

« Pain, espèce de connard, reviens là, jvais te tuer ! »

On est interrompu dans notre discussion par des cris et des éclats de rire. Y a le mec à moustache qui court après le roux à piercings. Vu comme je leur en veux à tous les deux pour avoir flirté avec les deux hommes de ma vie, ça serait bien qu'ils se battent pour de vrai, mais ils ont l'air de plaisanter. Dommage. Une dizaine d'autres mecs débarquent. On saute tous les deux en bas de l'arbre pour les rejoindre. Kurapika veut prendre timidement la main de Kenny, mais ce dernier lui saute dessus et l'embrasse fougueusement tout en lui touchant le cul. Kurapika proteste, mais Kenny continue de le palper avec un sourire pervers. « Jsuis pas prêt, jveux attendre » il me fait marrer, genre il va rester chaste six mois en sortant avec Kenny McCormick. Même moi qui parle à personne je sais que son mec saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Je regarde avec un sourire narquois Kurapika essayer de résister aux avances de son gars, quand je sens un regard pesant et lourd de reproches sur moi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, LUI ? » demande froidement une voix derrière moi.

Jme retourne et je vois le mec avec du maquillage rouge sur le visage qui me défie du regard. Jsuis absolument pas d'humeur à ce qu'on m'emmerde et je me retiens de m'avancer vers lui pour arracher son cœur à main nu. La partie sombre de mon âme commence à reprendre le dessus mais Kurapika s'interpose quand je fais un pas en avant :

« Kiba, arrête, c'est un de mes amis. Stan est d'accord. Les mecs de South Park aussi.

- Si ses potes ça les gênent pas d'inviter le fils de pute qui a frappé Stan c'est leur problème. Moi jsuis pas d'accord. »

Il me montre ses crocs. Je sors mes griffes. J'ai une violente envie de tuer. Ca va mal finir. L'avorton humain que j'ai tabassé l'autre jour vient se placer à coté de son pote

« Kiba, s'il te plais, je m'en fous que Killua soit là, jveux juste m'amuser. Et puis au final, s'il m'avait pas frappé, je serais encore avec les connards de gothiques et je vous aurais pas rencontrés les gars !

- Stan lui cherche pas d'excuses, il a rien à faire ici.

- C'est à moi d'en décider pas à toi. Et sérieusement, mes amis d'enfance et moi on s'est fait des trucs mille fois pire, ça nous empêche pas de trainer tout le temps ensemble. On a déjà tué Kenny plein de fois, et Kyle et Cartman se battaient souvent avant de coucher ensemble. Cartman lui avait même délibérément filé le sida une fois !

- Haha ! Le bon vieux temps ! Se marre le gros comme si il se remémorait un des meilleurs moments de sa jeunesse.

- Donc maintenant tout le monde se calme et on va bouffer des champis ok ? »

Kiba cède à contre cœur. Je rentre mes griffes moi aussi du coup. Pff ça commence bien niveau intégration dans le groupe de potes. Ca fait même pas deux minutes et j'ai déjà manqué de tuer un mec…

On me présente rapidement les différentes personnes présentes. Jvais galérer à retenir les noms, j'ai la flemme d'essayer. Y a 4 mecs de South Park, 3 ninjas de 7e année, 3 ninjas de prépa, Kurapika et moi. Y a un des type qui pleure parce qu'un prof n'est pas là, mais il redevient normal d'un seul coup et commence à vanner le blond à moustache comme si de rien était. On s'enfonce dans cette forêt sombre tous ensemble. Je sais pas avec qui trainer, je connais personne. Je voudrais bien parler à Itachi mais ce connard de Pain arrête pas de le coller. Y a un mec chelou avec eux qui vient danser autour de moi. Il a un masque étrange et raconte n'importe quoi. Tout à coup je reconnais une phrase :

« Il n'y a rien de pire que la mort mais la destruction et la torture sont plus délectables pour le bourreau.

- Putain, c'est pas dans « Mein Kampf » de Lord Voldemort ça ?

- Siiiiii ! s'enflamme-t-il, Tobi aime ce livre ! Et Tobi aime dominer le monde et détruire et torturer ! Et voir les yeux plein de peur de ses ennemis massacrés quand on leur arrache les membres pour qu'ils souffrent. Mais la gueule « torture à coup de décharges électriques » est pas mal aussi ! Ils sont beaux également quand on leur balance du napalm, on dirait des cafards qui se font exterminer. Mais on voit plus très bien l'expression du visage après. »

Il est trop bizarre, à la fois enfantin et cruel ce mec. Un peu comme moi. Je décide de discuter avec lui. C'est génial que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéresse à l'art passionnant de la torture et de la mise à mort, j'en parlais jamais avec Gon. Ce mec, là, Tobi, il est vachement calé sur le sujet. Et sur beaucoup d'autres aussi. Je découvre au fil de son discours qu'il est super intelligent en fait. On dirait un mélange de Gon et d'Hisoka c'est flippant. Et sexy d'une certaine manière. Les autres nous font signe de nous taire et celui aux piercings chuchote :

« Il faudrait assommer les centaures, qu'ils ne voient pas nos visages et qu'ils restent évanouis pour toute la nuit minimum. On procède comment ?

- Jmen occupe, proposais-je. »

Ptet qu'en me rendant utile, je me ferais apprécier plus facilement. Je me précipite vers mes cibles, plus rapide qu'un courant d'air et invisible à l'œil nu. Je frappe le premier à la tête d'un geste net et précis, puis le second, le troisième. Je vais tellement vite que j'en suis au douzième avant que le corps du premier ne touche le sol. Je termine mon œuvre sans qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrive et je retourne chez les autres. Les humains sans pouvoirs sont perplexes et les autres admiratifs (sauf Kiba qui me regarde avec dégout). Les commentaires fusent :

« Putain, c'est hallucinant !

- Et ils sont dans les vapes pour longtemps ?

- Minimum 24h vu le choc, estimais-je

- Génial ! »

Ils semblent enthousiastes, tant mieux. Moi jtrouve pas ça impressionnant, j'ai aligné 1488 candidats à l'examen de hunter, là ils étaient que 60. Tobi salue ma contribution en me faisant une Ola solitaire. C'est mignon ce comportement irrationnel et immature, et ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un soit gentil avec moi.

« Ok voilà les champis les mecs ! Se réjouit Kenny, pour le premier bouquin on y va tous ensemble et après on se sépare chacun où on veut ? Ca va à tout le monde Alice au Pays des Merveilles ? »

On approuve et on cueille tous un champignon. On mord dedans. Ca manque de sucre, pouah. On se pose par terre en attendant que ça fasse effet. Les mecs de South Park on ramené des bières pour passer le temps. Ca manque de sucre aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes je commence à me sentir très bizarre. Malgré moi, je fredonne une mélodie :

« Fleurpageons, les rhododendroves, gyraient et vomblaient dans les vabes… »

Ma vue se brouille un peu. J'ai du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les rouvre je suis en haut d'un arbre. Putain, c'est quoi mes fringues là ? Pourquoi je porte une tenue moulante à rayures roses et mauves ? Ca fait trop gay ! Y a mes griffes dehors aussi, d'habitude c'est moi qui les sort. Je parcours prudemment mon corps pour voir si y a d'autres excentricités inhabituelles… Oh merde, oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, j'ai des oreilles de chat aussi. En y réfléchissant, j'ai pas lu Alice au Pays des Merveilles, mais j'avais vu le Disney avec Gon un soir (Gon aime bien les dessins animés alors que moi j'essayais toujours de le faire regarder des choses plus…adultes). Y a un chat qui apparait et disparait qui ressemble à ça. Alors on est pas seulement dans le livre, on incarne carrément un personnage ? Bon, je vais essayer de disparaitre pour me matérialiser ailleurs dans ce cas. Jme rappelle plus trop le film, y a une espèce de chenille dans une forêt à un moment, jvais commencer par aller là. Mes pieds, puis mes jambes deviennent progressivement invisibles. Ce pouvoir est génial. L'effet se propage sur mon corps, monte au niveau de mes épaules et de mon visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avant de disparaitre tellement je trouve ça cool.

Mon corps réapparait dans le sens inverse et je me retrouve assis sur un champignon géant. Kenny est en face de moi, il a troqué ses fringues orange pour un vêtement de soie bleu azur. Il tire sur un narguilé, recrache quelques ronds de fumée qui forment les lettres « C.H.A.T » et me regarde d'un air amusé :

« Le chat du Cheshire ! Bonne pioche vieux ! Mais je préfère être la chenille perso, je pouvais pas tomber mieux. Un narguilé magique et des champis à volonté ! Manque plus que Kurapika pour me tenir compagnie et jsuis au paradis ! Tu pourrais aller me le chercher ? ajoute-t-il en arrachant un énorme bout d'un champignon pour le manger.

- Et je fais ça comment ? demandais-je, sceptique.

- Mpph mphh rmmph mmmph !

- Je comprends rien quand tu bouffes en même temps !

- Ah bon, s'étonne-t-il en avalant, pourtant les gens me captent bien quand je parle comme ça d'habitude. Donc je disais : ben t'es le chat, tu peux disparaitre et apparaitre partout dans le livre. T'es sensé être là pour guider les autres persos. Enfin, surtout dans cette version, je sais pas pourquoi, mais on est pas tombé dans le livre original de Lewis Carroll, jcrois plutôt que c'est un album Disney tiré du film des années cinquante. Tant mieux, on aura pas le Jabberwocky à craindre, il m'aurait surement tué ce con. Oh c'est toi qui chante son poème non-sens du coup ? « Fleurpageons, les rhododendroves…. » ? »

Jle suis pas trop. Faut dire que j'ai pas lu le bouquin et que j'étais occupé à fantasmer sur Gon quand j'ai maté le dessin animé. Il me situe rapidement l'intrigue, les personnages et me demande d'aller voir comment s'en sortent les autres. Il ajoute en bondissant sur un champignon situé un peu plus à gauche :

« Si quelqu'un a un problème, tu me l'amènes. Jsuis le roi des champis, jpeux régler tous les soucis ! Celui-là te permet de quitter le bouquin si tu le manges de ce côté-là, et de revenir à ton point de départ dans le livre si tu le manges de l'autre. Donc quand tout le monde aura terminé de se balader, on se retrouve tous ici pour partir ensemble ok ?

- Et toi, tu vas pas visiter le reste ?

- Plus tard peut-être, là jveux d'abord tester tous les champis et essayer de faire apparaitre des teubs avec les ronds de fumée! »

Je souris et je recommence à disparaitre. Par où je commence ? Si j'allais regarder qui incarne Alice ? Oh non, j'ai faim et Kenny m'a parlé d'une fête avec le chapelier fou, le lièvre de mars et le loir, y a surement de la bouffe ! En tout cas, je regrette pas d'être venu, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais quelque chose d'amusant sans Gon.


	21. La chenille au narguilé commente

**POV Kenny.**

Whooo, comme je gère ! Putain, en seulement trois essais, j'ai réussis à faire une teub avec mon narguilé, digne d'un porno quoi ! Heureusement que la mienne est pas aussi grosse ! Je plaindrais mes partenaires, si c'était le cas. Surtout que je préfère les puceaux… Je me demande de quelle taille est celle de Kurapika ? Bon, à la limite, étant donné que je le vois très mal en actif, la question importe peu. Plus j'y pense, plus je m'étonne de ma patience. Ca fait quand même… euh… trois-quatre jours que lui cours après. On sort ensemble depuis ce matin et j'ai toujours pas couché avec mec. Nan, mais sérieux, mon dernier plan cul, c'était lundi et on est vendredi ! D'ailleurs, c'était pas franchement un bon coup. Un sorcier du nom de Seamus Finnigan. Ce serait chaud de coucher avec un autre mec que Kurapika maintenant, déjà parce-que tous les mecs potables font partie de notre bande de potes. Niveau discrétion, c'est limite.

Oh putain, j'peux même pas voir si les champis font de l'effet tellement cet univers est déjà psyché à la base. Faut vraiment taper dans ceux à effets spécifiques pour remarquer une différence. Genre, le 4ème sur la gauche là, donne une version dark de tout ce qu'on voit. Heureusement que l'effet était passager, j'avais l'impression d'être dans le jeu vidéo American McGee's Alice. Et vu la gueule que ça me faisait, vaut mieux pas insister. Par contre, j'ai fait une grande découverte qu'il va falloir que je partage avec les autres : les champi-films. Faut absolument qu'on teste un film de zombie. Je veux courir au bras de Kurapika et me planquer sur le toit d'un centre commercial, en paniquant à fond. Nan, mais sérieux, tous mes potes se souviennent du jour où les habitants de South Park se sont changés en zombie sauf moi, quoi ! Tout ça parce-que j'étais le premier. Je me souviens que d'une histoire d'épidémie de conjonctivite, moi… Nan, pas moyen ! On ira dans un film de zombie ! Ou d'horreur quelconque. Je suis hyper motivé. C'est soit ça soit un porno ! Ou un film d'horreur porno ? Des zombies qui baisent, le rêve ! Bon, faut que j'arrête mes conneries… Je vais ramper jusqu'aux autres, tiens, histoire de visiter…

[…]

Les décors du Pays des Merveilles sont quand même louches. Y a de grandes plantes qui nous donnent l'impression d'être minuscules. Pourtant, j'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir bouffé un champi-rapetisseur. Peu importe. Je continue à ramper. J'arrive face à un enclot. D'après les flèches, c'est ici la maison du Chapelier Fou. Espérons que la fête soit encore en cours. J'ouvre la petite barrière et j'ai la réponse à ma question d'après les chants et la musique étrange :

« Uuuuuuun joyeux non-anniversaire ! A qui ? A vous ! »

Je m'approche et manque de marcher sur Killua, couché au sol, qui du coup crache et bondit pour se poser sur la branche d'un arbre à nouveau. Y a une grande table qui est dressée. Comme dans le film, quoi. Avec des théières qui chantent et des tasses qui sautillent. Le gros délire. C'est Cartman qui préside la table avec le célèbre chapeau à dix shillings et 6 pence. Kyle est à ses côtés, affublé de deux grandes oreilles. Ses yeux tournoient dans tous les sens. Il me voit :

« Keeeeny, t'as trop eu une bonne idée ! J'ai l'impression d'être complètement défoncé ! Mwahahahahaha ! Tout tournoie ! Tu veux du thé ? Du thé ?

- Nooooooon ! Intervient Cartman ! Pas de place, pas de place, pas de place, pas de place ! Pas de place pour les paaaaauvres ! »

Je souris ! Au fond, ce rôle va bien à Cartman ! N'empêche que ça doit le faire chier d'être roux ! Je m'apprête à me foutre de sa gueule à ce sujet lorsque j'aperçois Alice, au bout de la table. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire !

C'est Shikamaru avec sa tête pas franchement androgyne. Il a gardé ses cheveux. Il n'a d'Alice que la robe bleue, ce qui le rend d'autant plus ridicule.

« Quoi ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Rien, ça te va bien dis-donc.

- Oh ta gueule ! J'aurais crevé pour être la chenille ou le chat !

- CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ? »

Je me retourne vivement et remarque un Naruto miniature qui sort la tête d'une théière. Ses moustaches sont plus longues que d'habitude.

«Confituuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure ! »

Le lièvre et… pardon, Kyle et Cartman se battent avec les pots de confiture et finissent par en foutre sur la gueule de Naruto qui se calme enfin. Ils soupirent de soulagement et retournent à leur thé.

J'entends alors une autre voix familière qui s'approche :

« Je suis en retard… Oh, putain, comme j'suis en retard ! »

Kakashi débarque, tout petit, en lapin blanc masqué, portant une montre. A sa vue, Shikamaru bondit :

« Le lapin blanc !

- Oh non, arrête de me suivre partout, reprend Kakashi, mais putain ! »

Il rebrousse chemin et commence à courir, suivis par un Shikamaru à la voix suraiguë qui tend les bras : « Attend-moi ! »

Je commence à expliquer aux mecs restants mon délire sur les films. C'est assez chaud vu qu'ils sont pas franchement concentrés : Kyle et Cartman bouffent des assiettes et Naruto dort. Je soupire. Je vais aller voir un peu plus loin, faut que je trouve mon Kurapika. Je l'avais imaginé en Alice, d'ailleurs, je m'étais fait tout un film. Je suis un peu déçu, surtout qu'il reste plus beaucoup de persos. Je crois que j'aurais kiffé coucher avec Kurapika et Alice. Ca aurait mixé mon goût pour les deux sexes en un.

Je me barre de cette baraque de fou et prend un chemin sinueux. Je croise un chien-balaie au passage. Alors, y a donc des persos libres aussi. On sait jamais si d'autres gens entrent dans le bouquin, j'imagine.

« Une chenille ! »

Je me tourne vers ma gauche. Une tulipe se penche vers moi et me donne un coup de feuille. Je tombe au sol. Cette merde a de la force !

« Oh, on se calme, dis-je ! D'abord, je suis pas une chenille, je suis un mec !

- Non, tu es un insecte, tu veux nous manger !

- Bah… seulement si vous êtes psychotropes. »

Elles discutent entre elles. Je tente à tout hasard. Je lèche les pétales d'une fleur plus petite qui fait ma taille pendant qu'elle est tournée. Je crois que j'aurais pas dû. Déjà parce-que ça fait pas d'effet, et aussi parce-que les fleurs sont maintenant super vénèr. Elles me regardent d'un air menaçant et se penchent toutes vers moi. Elles sont cons, elles ont des racines. J'ai qu'à faire un pas en arrière pour les éviter. Ce que je fais.

Je reprends donc ma marche et au bout de quelques mètres, je tombe sur Itachi et Pain, qui ont bien perdu un mètre de hauteur pour le gagner en largeur. En effet, ce sont deux grosses boules et il me faut un certain temps pour me souvenir des persos de Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum. Faut dire qu'à part raconter une histoire, ils servent à rien. Comme dans le film, Itachi et Pain bondissent une fois sur les pieds, une fois sur la tête, en couinant. J'essaie de les contourner pour retourner à ma recherche de Kurapika mais ces deux cons me barrent le passage. Nan, mais je la connais leur putain d'histoire, c'est bon. Pain commence :

« Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas nous saluer !

- En effet, il est pourtant évident que nous souhaitons te parler ! »

Je soupire. Ils sont à fond dedans, eux aussi.

« Itachi. Pain. Bonjour. Vous voulez quoi ?

- Oh, rentre un peu dans le délire Kenny, dit Pain, t'es le premier perso qu'on rencontre ! Faut qu'on te présente le Morse et le Charpentier !

- Bon… allez-y, mais vite. »

Ils commencent à me raconter leur histoire débile du Charpentier et du Morse. D'un coup, je me retrouve dans une autre décor. Sur une plage. Et Itachi et Pain se sont transformés en la lune pour Itachi et le soleil pour Pain. C'est débile de voir ces deux astres chanter en chœur. Je m'avance prudemment sur la plage quand je vois les deux créatures s'approcher. Je constate avec un petit rire que le Charpentier se trouve être Kiba et le Morse, Stan. Je me fous un bon coup de sa gueule, parce-que franchement, être le Morse dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, c'est vraiment la lose Il est ri-di-cule. Il boude un coup, me disant qu'il a pas choisis. Je le rassure en lui disant qu'Alice, c'est Shikamaru. Ca marche pas. Ok, c'est clair que le Morse, c'est pire. Stan reprend :

« Ok, c'est bon, l'insecte ! Tu t'es bien marré ! Toi t'as eu le rôle ultra classe de la chenille qui est défoncée tout le temps et qui bouffent des champis et moi je suis un Morse obèse ! Je t'emmerde parce-que dans la vraie vie, toi, t'es pauvre et tu crèves tout le temps !

- C'est quoi ces arguments de merde, la tarlouze gothique ! »

- Là, j'ai marqué un point et il le sait. C'est Kiba qui calme le jeu :

« Bon, les mecs, on va pécher ? »

- Waouw, quelle grande proposition. Evidemment, Stan qui est influencé par son rôle est super enthousiaste. On croirait le nouveau pote stupide de Butters. Je lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule :

« T'es pas vexé, Stan ? Tu sais que t'es mon pote^^ »

Il me fait un sourire moitié du mec qui excuse, moitié du mec pas convaincu. On commence donc à pêcher.

On tombe sur des huîtres, comme je m'y attendais. Stan leur tape dessus pour qu'elles s'ouvrent. La plus vieille d'entre elles s'exprime :

« Enfin, quelqu'un! Sortez-moi de ce bouquin ! »

J'hallucine en entendant cette voix. Je me rapproche pour mieux voir et il se trouve que la maman huître n'est autre que Kurapika. En fait, c'est simple : il y a un minuscule Kurapika dans une huître vide. Il était enfermé là tout ce temps ? Oh, putain, ça c'est pire que le Morse. D'ailleurs, même Stan se fout de sa gueule. Moi, je dis rien, j'ai pas envie de me manger des reproches une fois sortis du livre. Je me penche vers lui et le prend dans ma main – avec la coquille d'huître dans laquelle il est. Putain, ben là ce qui est sûr, c'est que sa teub doit être microscopique.

On décide de retourner chez le Chapelier Fou, histoire de leur proposer de changer d'univers. Au moins, pour Kurapika. Arrivé là-bas, c'est le carnage. Franchement, si tout le pays des Merveilles est censé abriter des fous, ils sont quand même vachement concentrés au même endroit. Cartman est en train d'embrasser Kyle fougueusement tout en lui versant du thé bouillant sur les oreilles. Le pauvre est couvert de ce liquide qui lui coule jusque sur le visage, brûlant Cartman au passage. Je soupire. Killua, pendant ce temps, tient Naruto par la queue. La queue ? Ah ben, il a une queue aussi, en plus des moustaches. Enfin, une autre. Le chat est mort de rire en regardant le pauvre loir se débattre. Son instinct de sadique a repris le dessus. Kiba le Charpentier, après s'être bien marré, vient délivrer son pote des griffes du chat. Cartman se rend alors compte de notre présence et lâche Kyle :

« Mwahahahaha ! Putain, Stan ! C'te loser, t'es tombé sur le Morse ! Mwahahaha, j'suis sûr que tout le monde pensait que ce serait moi le Morse parce-que j'ai une ossature lourde ! Et ben non, bande d'enculés, moi je suis le putain de Chapelier Fou ! Et rien à foutre parce-que je suis joué par Johnny Depp ! Vas-y Johnny, touche-moi mon corps ! »

Et voilà que Cartman se met à danser comme une pute autour de la table en se trémoussant. J'aurais juste envie de fermer la coquille de Kurapika pour lui épargner le spectacle. Kyle, quant à lui, continue de glousser, seul, en fixant sa tasse. Ses yeux sont complètement en arrière, il est grave flippant comme ça.

D'un coup, Kakashi entre en scène, sautant sur la table et manquant de renverser la nappe.

« Ta moooontre est mal réglée ! »

Ca, c'est Cartman qui lui arrache sa montre et commence à la tartiner de beurre et de confiture. Mais surtout pas de moutarde. Kakashi, à côté, se frotte les mains, regardant dans tous les sens, craignant de voir Shikamaru arriver. Mangue de bol, une voix de fausset retentit :

« Kakashi-senseiiii ! Lapinou ! Où es-tu ? Bordel, si je t'ai suivis jusque dans ton pays de merde, tu pourrais au moins m'attendre ! Quelle galère ! »

On reconnait quand même la p'tite touche Shikamaru dans son personnage.

Vu que tout le monde est là, je reviens avec mon idée de films. A nouveau, tout le monde s'en branle. Shikamaru a sauté sur Kakashi et l'embrasse goulument. C'est assez étrange de voir un mec déguisé en nana embrasser un lapin. Bon, à South Park, Garrison avait bien couché avec le cochon à Cartman, alors…

Exaspéré, j'essaie de capter leur attention en agitant les bras :

« Les mecs, je vous propose qu'…

- QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TETE ! »

Slash. J'entends vaguement le Morse crier ma mort et le lièvre de mars traiter la reine de cœur d'enfoiré. Ma tête a roulée au sol et je peux vaguement distinguer Tobi, triomphant, une couronne sur la tête, entouré de cartes à jouer. Il est parfait dans son rôle. Putain, vivement minuit qu'on change de jour…


	22. Maintenant, entretuez vous!

**Bon, je préviens, les 2 prochains chapitres sont encore du gros délire avec les champigno-films, mais après ils retournent à Poudlard^^. **

**En tout cas, nous sommes toutes deux ravies d'être lues :) !**

* * *

><p><span>POV Stan :<span>

« Oh mon Dieu ! T'as tué Kenny !

-Espère d'enfoiré ! ajoute Kyle »

On reste bouches bées quelques instants. Puis Kyle recommence à manger des assiettes et moi je vais m'assoir, parce que le poids du corps d'un morse à porter, c'est lourd. Kurapika a pas l'air d'accord avec le climat d'indifférence générale et braille comme un fou furieux dans sa coquille d'huitre. Je le ramasse pour lui dire de se calmer, mais une fois dans ma main jme mets à saliver malgré moi en songeant qu'il est quand même vachement appétissant comme ça. Au sens propre, c'est pas une métaphore sexuelle douteuse. Pain qui a encore un semblant de logique me l'arrache des mains en me réprimandant :

« Stan ! Tu peux pas bouffer Kurapika, il est pas comme Kenny, il peut pas ressusciter à la sortie du bouquin !

- En effet, de plus c'est très grossier de manger ses amis, ajoute Itachi.

- Oui enfin concrètement si. Je ressusciterais à la sortie du bouquin mais c'est pas une raison pour m'engloutir. Ni pour tuer Kenny d'ailleurs, vous devriez avoir honte d'être aussi indifférents, même si ça arrive souvent et que…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, l'interrompt Kiba, si on meurt ici on ressuscite en quittant le livre ?

- Bien sur , il n'y a que notre esprit dedans, notre corps est endormis en sécurité dans la foret. Ce qui nous arrive ici n'a pas d'incidence sur le monde réel. Non mais je suis le seul a avoir lu un ouvrage précis sur ces champignons avant de les prendre ou quoi ? »

Oui, c'est fort probable que ce soit le seul. On est tous plongés en pleine réflexion face à cette nouvelle info. Intéressant…C'est Kiba qui s'enflamme en premier :

« Ouaaah ! Ca veut dire qu'on peut voir l'effet que ça fait de mourir ? Mais c'est génial ! Tobi tu peux me tuer aussi ?

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? proteste Kurapika, on est pas venu là pour s'entre-tuer !

- Ouais, t'as raison vieux, admet Kiba.

- Content que tu sois raisonnable, maintenant on devrait…

- On devrait aller dans un univers dans lequel le but c'est de s'entre-tuer pour tester ça dignement ! Kenny a parlé de champigno-films avant, y a peut-être moyen d'aller dans Battle Royale ! »

A part Kurapika tout le monde est bien emballé. Même si j'avoue que j'ai peur de pas tenir longtemps dans le film étant donné que presque tous nos potes sont des machines à tuer blindées de pouvoirs surnaturels. Mais l'expérience a l'air trop énorme pour passer à coté. Même Kurapika finit par accepter quand on lui rappelle qu'on pourra récupérer son Kenny à la sortie d'Alice. Comme c'est le seul qui semble capter comment ça fonctionne ici, il nous explique qu'on doit aller chercher un champignon et en manger le coté droit pour sortir. On se met tous en route. Je galère à suivre les autres tellement mon morse est gros. Putain, j'espère avoir moins la lose sur mon perso de Battle Royale. Une fois arrivé, y a une drôle de bestiole, un dodo avec un front gris géant qui fume le narguilé de notre ancienne chenille bleue. Shikamaru a pas l'air content :

« Putain, l'alien, qu'est ce que tu fous dans notre bouquin ?

- Hmm ? Qui es-tuuuu ? lui demande-t-il en lui soufflant une série de « UUUUUUUU » de fumée à la tête. Haha ce truc est génial ! Ben je teste les champis comme vous ! Vous partez déjà ?

- Ouais on va dans Battle Royale, tu veux venir ?

- Bof…Jsais pas tuer des gens je fais ça souvent. Bon quoique prendre de la drogue aussi. Donc au final pourquoi pas. Klaus tu viens avec ?

- Leck mich am Arsch !

- Allez ramène toi, t'auras ptet plus de chance sur ton personnage là-bas. »

En effet, son pote est tombé sur l'un des poissons qui courent autour de Dodo dans la course saugrenue. J'essaye de lui remonter le moral en lui soulignant que moi jsuis le morse, mais ça a pas l'air de marcher. Il a un putain d'accent allemand le pote de l'alien, Cartman arrête pas de dire à Kyle d'avoir l'air moins juif pour éviter les ennuis. Au final, on bouffe tous nos champis et on se réveille ensemble dans la foret. Kenny est en train de fumer à quelques mètres de nous, et Kurapika lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser tendrement. On explique à notre pote notre nouvelle idée mais il nous dévisage d'un air blasé :

« Un film dans lequel je vais entrer…pour mourir ? Tu m'expliques l'intérêt ?

- Oooh allez, tente d'argumenter Kiba, y a plein de japonaises en mini-jupes dans le film ! Et Kurapika aura surement un personnage féminin !

- Pourquoi « surement » ? demande Kurapika d'un air glacial.

- Bon, ok je viens, annonce Kenny non sans regarder Kurapika d'un air amusé, mais essayez de pas me tuer tout de suite, que je puisse profiter du film et de Kurapika en mini-jupe !

- Kenny, ça suffit, jvois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais une fille ! »

On prend tous les champignons correspondant au film, et je me sens à nouveau engourdi. Quand je rouvre les yeux on est dans une grande salle avec une trentaine d'autres personnes. Y a le prof des ninjas, celui aux cheveux blancs que Shikamaru aime bien qui est devant nous en jogging et qui nous explique des trucs en nous montrant un film débile à la télé. Je baisse les yeux sur moi-même…je suis un mec apparemment et j'ai l'air à peu près normal. En fait y a mon corps habituel dans un uniforme d'écolier. Ouf, après le morse, je craignais le pire ! Kiba aussi est un mec et il est en train de vanner Kurapika, qui évidemment est en mini-jupe avec un flot dans les cheveux à coté de lui. Ca lui va super bien en plus, Kenny bave comme un fou en le matant. Mais c'est pas le seul à pas être fringué en mec. Jvois que Cartman et Kyle sont aussi tombés sur des persos habillés en gonzesses. Sur mon meilleur pote, c'est également très sexy, mais sur le gros, la jupe courte c'est à bannir. Naruto aussi est un perso féminin et il se palpe lui-même en fantasmant sur son uniforme. Enfin, un peu plus loin, isolé du reste du groupe, y a Killua qui porte un uniforme de fille lui aussi. Son regard est plus cruel que jamais. Je cherche nos autres potes du regard. La plupart sont assis à proximité, sauf Tobi et Itachi qui sont debout dans un coin de la pièce. Kakashi les désigne et nous explique :

« Les deux là, faites y ben gaffe, ils sont là de façon volontaire. Bon vous avez compris le but du jeu : vous devez vous entre-tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul survivant. S'il en reste plus d'un à la fin du jeu, les différents colliers exploseront. Bon on va vous distribuer un paquetage, chacun a une arme aléatoire, à vous de vous débrouiller avec ! »

A coté de moi, y a Kenny qui essaye de mettre sa main sous la jupe de Kurapika et qui lui susurre des cochonneries à l'oreille. Kakashi lui lance un couteau qui vient se planter entre ses deux yeux et s'écrit :

« Pas de bavardage j'ai dis !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez tué Kenny ! m'exclamais-je

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Non mais sérieusement, Kakashi vous êtes un enfoiré, on avait promis à Kenny de le laisser vivre un peu dans le jeu !

- Oooh ça va, ça va, j'ai pas fais exprès ! Déjà comment je peux savoir que c'est un de vos potes moi ?

- Ben parce qu'il est blond à la peau claire alors que tous les persos du vrai film sont asiatiques aux cheveux noirs connard !

- Bon passons ! Je disais : venez prendre vos paquetages à l'appel de votre nom ! »

Je connais super bien ce film, je l'ai vu des dizaines de fois. Je capte donc que Naruto est tombé sur Megumi, la meuf naive qui se fait tuer par la sanguinaire Mitsuko au début du film. Ouais, ça lui va bien je sens qu'il va se faire avoir comme un con. Itachi est tombé sur Shôgo, le personnage gentil qui vient volontairement dans le jeu mais qui aide les protagonistes. Plus surprenant, Tobi est Kazuo, le mec complètement barré à l'éventail qui participe volontairement au jeu dans le but de faire un carnage. Ca promet. C'est louche, il a l'air plutôt sympa Tobi, je le vois mal dans un rôle de malade mental. Oh putain, Killua est Mitsuko. Un personnage de psychopate sanguinaire qui égorge les gens avec une faucille, ça lui va bien. J'espère qu'il va pas buter tout le monde dès les premières minutes du jeu.

Moi mon perso s'appelle Shinji (je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une mauvaise image de ce prénom, ça fait tarlouze) et jsuis sensé essayer de fabriquer une bombe pour stopper le jeu avec mes potes. Jsuis un des trois geeks qui survivent longtemps quoi, et d'après mes souvenirs mon perso a une arme potable. En effet, dans mon sac y a un Beretta M92F, c'est plutôt utile. Près de la porte y a Kiba qui m'attend. Son perso c'est un de mes potes dans le film, Yutaka. Il se marre en me montrant la fourchette qu'il a reçu pour l'aider. Heureusement qu'on sait qu'il peut rien nous arriver, jsais pas s'il serait aussi mort de rire si c'était réel. Quoique Kiba peut très bien se défendre tout seul, il est tellement fort, tellement musclé…hmm..je m'égare. Il me propose de faire le jeu ensemble, et de nous rendre ensemble à la planque dans laquelle nos persos sont supposés passer le film. Je m'empresse d'accepter, jpouvais pas rêver mieux comme situation. Vu sa façon de me regarder, je pense qu'il a pas envie d'y aller pour essayer de fabriquer une bombe. Je rougis un petit peu, même si je suis impatient de me retrouver seul à seul avec lui. Tout à coup un mec japonais débarque et commence à piquer une crise

« Putain Shinji, Yutaka, vous êtes là ! C'est quoi cette situation de fou ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Y a déjà des gens qui s'entre-tuent, jviens de voir le mec à l'éventail tuer un groupe de mecs, putain je flippe trop, qu'est ce qu'on va faire les mecs, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

Kiba et moi on s'échange un regard blasé. Oh merde, y a le troisième mec qui est sensé se planquer avec nous pour faire la bombe qui vient de débarquer. Sauf que c'est un perso du film et pas un de nos potes et qu'il va nous casser les couilles. Il me tient par le bras et continue de me saouler

« Shinji, toi qui es intelligent, t'as bien une idée pour nous sortir de cette merde ? Oh putain, c'est affreux, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? »

Il est chiant à nous suivre comme ça. Jveux être seul avec Kiba moi. Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, si déjà on est dans un film et qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut…Jme demande ce que ça fait de tuer un mec. Je sors mon arme à feu de mon sac et je lui fous une balle dans la tête avant qu'il ait eu le temps de me supplier. Kiba est mort de rire. Le sang gicle dans tous les sens, et y a des morceaux de cerveau partout. Pouah mais c'est dégueulasse en fait ! Oh meeerde, jme sens mal à nouveau. Jme décale vers un buisson pour gerber. Ce qui fait encore plus rire Kiba :

« T'as vraiment l'estomac fragile Stan ! Pourquoi tu l'as buté si tu supportes pas la vue du sang, jpouvais l'assommer.

- Jpensais pas que…que ce serait si gore, répondis-je entre deux hockets »

Jdois vraiment passer pour une tarlouze c'est affreux. Je sors une bouteille d'eau et la brosse à dent qu'ils nous ont filé dans le paquetage de survie pour me rincer la bouche. J'ai super honte, c'est la deuxième fois que Kiba me voit vomir comme une tafiole. En plus, lui c'est un ninja, il a surement déjà vu des trucs beaucoup plus crades que ça. Jme sens ridicule face à lui. Mais ça semble pas le gêner outre mesure, vu qu'il s'approche de moi et me tends la main pour que je me relève :

« On va dans notre planque de geek juste tous les deux alors ? »

Je lui souris et j'accepte sa main le temps de me lever. Je remarque qu'il ne me la lâche plus ensuite. On arrive rapidement, et on pose nos sacs près de l'entrée. Je suis super nerveux, même si je sais très bien pourquoi on est venu là…Ou justement parce que je sais pourquoi on est là. Dire que hier encore je broyais du noir en pensant à Wendy et en me disant que je ne voulais aucune autre fille qu'elle. Aucune fille c'est sur… mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé avoir autant envie d'un mec un jour. C'est pas la première fois que je fantasme un peu sur quelqu'un du même sexe, mais y a une attraction inexplicable entre Kiba et moi qui me dépasse totalement. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui de la journée. Faut dire que j'ai passé la nuit pelotonné dans ses bras. Même si j'ai honte de l'admettre, jsuis du genre ultra romantique comme gars, et j'ai toujours besoin d'affection. C'était compliqué avec Wendy, parce que c'était moi le mec et que je devais la couvrir d'attention et elle me le rendait pas. Mais là c'est différent, c'est Kiba qui me câline sans arrêt, et jme sens terriblement bien quand je suis avec lui. Il s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras :

« En principe, en dehors de Killua, je peux entendre n'importe qui approcher à une centaine de mètres à la ronde, on sera pas dérangé… »

Et il commence à m'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Je frissonne de plaisir. Il s'amuse à lécher ma nuque et à mordiller mon oreille. Puis il me regarde dans les yeux avec un sourire :

« Jpeux t'embrasser, t'as plus rien à vomir ? »

Pour toute réponse je l'attrape par la cravate (grrrr ces uniformes ont des cravates, c'est sexy) et je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il colle son corps au miens puis il me soulève carrément comme si je ne pesais rien pour m'assoir sur une table pendant qu'on continue de s'embrasser passionnément. Il déboutonne ma chemise, et commence à lécher et mordiller mon torse. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer chaque instant. Mon corps est déjà à la limite d'exploser. Je m'allonge entièrement sur cette table et Kiba me grimpe dessus pour mieux m'embêter avec sa langue. Guidé par mes gémissements, il s'attarde longuement sur le bas de mon ventre, puis commence à déboutonner mon pantalon. Je sais pas si jme sens prêt à tenter ça avec un mec, mais la seule chose que j'arrive à faire sur le coup, c'est gémir son prénom, ce qui l'encourage à continuer. Je l'agrippe violemment par les cheveux quand il commence à me sucer. Putain c'est tellement bon. Déjà quand je faisais ça avec Wendy c'était super, mais là c'est mille fois mieux que tout. Ca fait à peine quelques secondes et je sens que je perds déjà le contrôle de mon corps. J'essaye de l'avertir :

« Ki…Kiba…a…Arrête c'est trop bon…je…je vais… »

Oh merde j'ai même pas terminé ma phase que je sens que ça vient. J'essaye de le prévenir mais c'est trop tard. Il a l'air étonné mais avale quand même. Je suis monstrueusement mal à l'aise. Après Stan le mec qui vomit tout le temps, Stan le mec précoce, génial. Je sais pas trop comment me justifier mais il est déjà revenu me prendre dans ses bras :

« Jpensais pas être si bon que ça, me taquine-t-il. Tu sais, j'étais intimidé, je l'ai pas fait très souvent, j'étais pas sur de m'y prendre bien. »

Ce mec est merveilleux. Je viens de me ramasser une honte monumentale et lui il vient me raconter qu'il est pas sur d'être un bon coup. A croire qu'il essayera de me remonter le moral quoi que je fasse. Jsuis une vraie merde en comparaison à lui. Même si j'ai peur d'être complètement nul, je veux lui rendre la pareille. Je lui explique timidement :

« Moi je l'ai jamais…enfin…avec un mec…donc n'hésites pas à me dire si c'est pas bien…ou à me guider quoi. »

C'est à mon tour de le couvrir de baisers. J'essaye de me fier à ses réactions pour trouver ce qui lui plait. Je lui mordille les tétons un long moment quand je remarque à quel point ça le fait se tortiller dans tous les sens. Je caresse doucement son corps. Au moins, il est super excité, je ne dois pas être si lamentable que ça. Jme sens pas prêt à me lancer tout de suite, et je commence par le branler un peu. Il attrape mon visage pour m'embrasser. Jme sens en confiance avec lui. Je commence à le sucer à mon tour. Je sais pas si je m'y prends très bien, mais il a l'air d'apprécier, il tient plus longtemps que moi – c'est pas difficile- mais ses gémissements se font de plus en plus intenses :

« Jvais pas tarder à finir, je te préviens quand ça vient, vaut mieux que t'avales pas vu ta…ta tendance à vomir, me dit-il en souriant. »

Jsuis gêné comme tout de passer encore pour la tarlouze de service, et pour lui prouver le contraire jme force à avaler aussi. Pendant quelques secondes mon estomac menace de se retourner mais je tiens le coup. Il me soulève pour me coller contre lui. On reste un moment silencieux puis on commence à discuter de tout et de rien. De nos vies. Il me pose aussi quelques questions sur mon ex et en vient à me demander en rougissant un peu :

« Donc…en principe comme t'étais avec une fille, c'est toi le mec. Je veux dire…ça…te tenterais pas…d'être…passif. »

Même s'il prend des gants la question me fout super mal à l'aise. Je sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Il s'excuse immédiatement :

« Désolé, désolé, j'aurais pas du te demander un truc comme ça.

- Non…c'est pas…inenvisageable… répondis-je après réflexion.

- Pardon ?

- J'y avais jamais pensé avant mais…peut-être pour essayer…pourquoi pas… »

Jsuis abasourdis par ma propre réponse mais jme sens si bien contre lui que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. On recommence à s'embrasser et à se toucher tendrement, puis il me demande en rougissant de lécher ses doigts. Il a l'air aussi nerveux que moi et me rappelle toutes les 10secondes de le prévenir si j'ai mal quelque part ou si quelque chose est désagréable. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'est pas si douloureux que ça, c'est même plutôt agréable. Très agréable même. Il semble rassuré quand je commence à gémir. Putain il faut que jme contrôle cette fois-ci, que je tienne plus de 30secondes quoi. Il sort doucement un tube de lubrifiant du paquetage (putain, y avait ça dans le sac de survie ?) et me répète pour la millième fois de me prévenir si j'ai mal. Mais j'ai pas peur. Je vais coucher avec un mec, mais je ne suis plus nerveux, j'ai hâte. Le grand moment arrive enfin quand j'entends un bruit tonitruant. En quelques secondes, le mur en face de nous vient d'exploser en projetant des bouts de pierre partout. Kiba s'en prend une à la tête et son corps tombe inerte contre le mien. Le plafond commence à se fissurer et d'énormes blocs se détachent pour me foncer dessus. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir Killua amusé qui me dit d'un air amusé :

« Et de 8…et de 9… »

Et tout devient noir. Jme réveille dans la foret interdite, allongé pas très loin de Kiba. Kenny est en train de boire une bière et semble content de nous voir :

« Ah cool d'autres morts ! Jsuis content que vous soyez là les gars, vous buvez un verre avec moi ? »

Kiba et moi on se regarde en rougissant. Le brusque retour à la réalité m'a réveillé. Jsuis mal à l'aise en pensant à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire là-bas, dans le feu de l'action. On n'ose pas répondre à Kenny qu'on veut être seuls tous les deux. Du coup on se pose avec lui et on attend que les autres nous rejoignent. J'espère que je vais pas regretter ce qui s'est passé avec Kiba dans le jeu. En tout cas un truc est clair. Jsuis de plus en plus dingue de lui.


	23. Et le sang coulera

**Haha, warning: contient de la violence et du gore. J'ai un peu abusée sur ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><span>POV Itachi.<span>

Y a Pain qui est dans le rôle du héros, Shuya. Ca doit le changer d'être au-devant de la scène. Il traîne avec Shikamaru qui a hérité de celui de la nana, Noriko, autre protagoniste majeure. En plus, elle a une relation louche avec leur prof, ça lui va bien. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Comme quoi, Pain a beau se plaindre, mais ça m'arrive de mater d'autres films que les Star Wars.

J'observe les deux compères, jsuis planqué dans les herbes. Je suis censé être celui qui les aide. D'un côté, j'en aurais bien envie mais c'est quand même plus drôle si on change l'histoire, non ? Pas besoin que tout soit si prévisible… Et puis, pourquoi ce serait eux qui devraient forcément gagner le jeu ? J'ai pas spécialement envie de buter du monde, perso je sais ce que ça fait vu que j'ai décimer mon clan, non… J'ai juste envie de voir comment chacun se débrouille et p'tete quand même en aider certains.

J'ouvre enfin mon sac pour voir à quelle arme j'ai eu le droit. Un gun, semi-automatique. Ca me va. Même si je préfère le contact du corps lorsque je tue. Une arme blanche m'aurait davantage convenu. Sentir la chair qui se déchire. Le sang qui éclabousse mes doigts. Je n'aime pas spécialement ôter la vie. Mais il y a cette sensation lorsqu'on tranche la peau… On se rend compte de la fragilité des autres, de la nature éphémère de l'être humain. Putain, faut que j'arrête ce genre de pensées, sinon Pain va encore me dire que je devrais traîner avec les gothiques.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, ce Stan, le mec des gothiques, il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il s'est remis à boire. Il avait un des geeks en perso, je me demande où ils en sont avec la fabrication de la bombe ? Ca doit être chaud pour eux, j'aurais p'tete mieux vu Shikamaru dans ce rôle. Shikamaru, quant à lui, a pas l'air de vouloir rester dans le jeu, il supplie Pain de le laisser aller voir le prof pour qu'il… le persuade d'être gentil avec nous. J'sais pas si les autres ont capté mais pour moi c'est clair qu'il se tape Kakashi. Ou alors qu'il essaie de le faire. J'ai beau être puceau, j'arrive quand même à voir ce genre de trucs. Enfin, sauf quand ça m'arrive à moi. Je me demande comment réagirait Gaara s'il était là. Est-ce qu'il essaierait de tous nous tuer? Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par un cri :

« Arrête ! Putain, mais Tobi, tu déconnes ! C'est pas parce-qu'on meurt pas vraiment qu'on ressent pas la douleur …! »

Je contemple la scène. Tobi a attrapé Shikamaru et est en train de lui… enfoncer un éventail dans la gorge ? Mais comme il abuse ! C'est vrai que l'éventail, c'est son arme. Shikamaru essaie désespérément de se défendre en lui assénant des coups avec une paire de jumelle. Oh merde, il semblerait qu'on puisse pas faire de jutsus dans ces univers parallèle. Bon, on est donc tous au même niveau, même les mecs de South Park. Pain regarde la scène blasé, sans vraiment intervenir, ce qui me surprend pas plus que ça. Je décide de faire mon justicier et je débarque, menaçant Tobi de mon flingue :

« Sors ce truc de sa gorge tout de suite ! »

En y repensant, cette phrase a une sacré connotation.

« Tobi vouloir jouer !

- Tobi, j'hésiterais pas à te tuer.

- Tobi vouloir jouer ! Tobi vouloir jouer ! Tobi vouloir jouer ! »

D'un coup sec, il enfonce l'éventail plus profondément dans la gorge du pauvre Shikamaru. Celui-ci la transperce et du sang jaillit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. J'ai mis trop de temps pour réagir. Je tire.

Tobi évite la balle en faisant un salto arrière. Il se barre. Je soupire. Le corps de Shikamaru fringué en écolière, gît à nos pieds. Je me tourne vers Pain qui… sourit ? En effet, un large sourire est affiché sur son visage et il me dit d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

« On est seuls, Itachi… »

Je mets quelques secondes tout de même à comprendre où il veut en venir. Je sais pas trop comment réagir. On est seuls, oui, mais en plein air. N'importe qui pourrait débarquer. Et puis, c'est pas parce-qu'il est super sexy en tenue de lycéen que… Putain, il est carrément canon, en fait. Je suis toujours bloqué, face à lui, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, je pensais encore à Gaara. En plus, Pain est mon pote. On se connait trop bien. Ce qui s'est passé dans la douche était déjà beaucoup trop… intense, pour le type de relation qu'on a. Ca va carrément nuire à notre amitié, c'est sûr. Déjà là, j'crois que c'est plus pareil. Je le vois déjà comme… Un mec qui m'a fait jouir dans la douche, quoi ! Un mec ultra canon avec ses cheveux roux, ses piercings et… ses yeux, bon sang, ses yeux si envoûtants. Il faut que je me calme et que je l'envoie chier. Très clairement, pour qu'il retente pas. Un truc du genre « il se passera rien de plus entre nous, Pain » ou alors « Pain, t'es mon ami, ce serait pas une bonne idée ». Non… Tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop vague, trop incertain, il va trouver la faille. Il faut que je sois ferme. Je devrais balancer plutôt un « Hors de question, pervers ! » Nan, là j'abuse. Plutôt «Tu me plais pas. Reste loin de moi ». Oui, ça c'est parfait, en plus ça rime. Ca va lui rappeler Killer Bee qui est un mec cool. Je reprends mon souffle et dis d'une voix ferme :

« Embrasse-moi »

Putain, mais j'ai vraiment aucune volonté. Son sourire s'agrandit encore et il s'approche de moi. Je me rétracte légèrement et tourne la tête. Je suis contradictoire et je sais qu'il kiffe. Il m'agrippe le visage et se place face à moi. J'esquisse un mouvement de recul lorsque :

BZZZZZZZ.

Pain tombe à mes genoux.

« Décharge électrique. Il est juste inconscient. Tu veux que je l'achève ? »

C'est Killua. Il tient une matraque électrique à la main. C'est l'arme à Naruto. Ca veut dire qu'il a tué Naruto ? Waouw, ce mec est grave dans le jeu. Il est vêtu d'une tenue féminine lui aussi mais ça choque pas trop. C'est à mon tour de mourir, c'est ça ? Mon cœur bat la chamade, je crois que je suis trop pris dans le jeu. J'en viens même à avoir peur pour Pain. Je réponds à sa question :

« Non.C'est mon ami.

- Mais il a essayé de… Enfin, j'ai cru que… qu'il voulait t'attaquer… Il se rapprochait vachement. »

Je rougis. Merde, c'est le mec qui est censé en avoir après moi et après qui Gaara en d'ailleurs. A mon avis, il a très bien vu que Pain voulait m'embrasser et est intervenu pour cette raison. Je l'observe quelques secondes. Il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Il a de grands yeux gris et ses cheveux sont d'un blanc immaculé. Sa peau est claire et il y a dans son regard, le même côté sombre que dans celui de Gaara. Ou que dans le mien. Il doit avoir une sacrée histoire, lui aussi. Naruto m'avait pas dit qu'il nous avait vu nous peloter dans les toilettes. Cette image me vient en esprit. Lui et moi coincés dans une cabine étroite, collés l'un à l'autre. C'est vraiment perturbant de me dire qu'il a vu mon torse nu, qu'il a goûté à ma peau, sans mon consentement. Je me sens presque comme violé. Je chasse ces images de ma tête. Je suis assez gêné face à lui, du coup. Oui, Killua est un peu mon violeur. Il a exploré mon corps sans mon autorisation.

Je devrais l'assommer et lui rendre la pareille.

« Tu vas me tuer maintenant ? »

Il grimace. Il a l'air d'en avoir sacrément envie mais quelque-chose l'en empêche. Est-ce qu'il y aurait plus que de l'envie derrière ce regard ? Est-ce qu'il aurait aussi des… sentiments pour moi ? Sa voix interrompt mes pensées :

« Je ne sais pas encore. Tu veux que je tue Pain ?

- Il voulait pas me tuer, mais m'embrasser. »

Killua est surpris de tant de franchise de ma part. Moi aussi. Il reprend sa respiration :

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai immobilisé. T'as rien à faire avec lui.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Tu ne l'aimes pas. Toi, t'en a après Gaara. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis surpris. Il y a un ton de défiance dans sa voix. J'essaie de m'accorder sur son ton. On dirait un combat de répliques qui ne vont mener à nulle part. Je continue sur le même ton provocateur :

« Et alors ?

- T'es pas ce genre de mec.

- Quel genre de mec ?

- Qui couche à droite et à gauche.

- Et si j'ai envie de changer ? »

Killua s'approche lentement, marche sur le corps de Shikamaru et ramasse son arme – les jumelles – puis les rejette au sol. Il sort un couteau de son sac, qu'il a sans doute piqué à une de ses victimes, et se penche sur Pain. J'interviens :

« Ne fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi, tu ressens quand même quelque-chose pour lui ? »

Putain, on oublierait presque qu'on est sous champi et que rien de tout ça n'est réel. Je m'en fous, que ce soit pour de faux ou non, je veux pas qu'il le tue. Je suis un ninja prodige et sur-entraîné, j'use de ma rapidité pour lui sauter dessus et le plaquer au sol, faisant valser son arme. Je lui maintiens les épaules au sol d'une main et cherche mon arme dans mon sac de l'autre main, à tâtons. Il ne bouge pas. Ne se débat pas. Lorsque j'ai trouvé mon gun, je le place sur sa tempe gauche. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux mais ne réagit toujours pas. Pire : un sourire est dessiné sur son visage d'ange. Si c'était un ninja et qu'on était pas sous champigno-film, je croirais qu'il a fait appel à un clone.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Tu es encore plus magnifique de près. »

Je me recule légèrement, par réflexe. Quel sale jeune. J'entends alors un hurlement qui me fait me retourner. Killua en profite pour inverser la situation. Il m'aggripe le bras, empoigne mon arme et me plaque au sol. C'est à son tour d'être à cheval sur moi. Il sourit toujours. Je soupire et lui demande d'un ton froid :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Vas-y, finis-moi, que j'aille rejoindre les autres dans la forêt.

- J'ai décidé de te laisser vivre. A une condition, ceci dit.

- … Je t'écoute.

- Tu dois m'embrasser. »

Pffff… C'est vraiment un gamin. Si il croit que je vais me laisser prendre à son petit jeu. En plus, j'en ai absolument rien à foutre qu'il me tire une balle dans la tête. C'est rapide. J'aurais pas le temps de sentir la douleur que je serais déjà sortis du délire.

« T'as oublié qu'on meurt pas vraiment dans le jeu ?

- Je sais… Mais on peut souffrir. »

Tout en disant ces mots, il écarte les doigts et je vois apparaître de longues griffes aiguisées à leur extrémité. De son index, il me griffe légèrement dans le cou. Je sens un petit filet de sang couler sur ma peau. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait bien ? C'est quoi ce sadique qui s'est entiché de moi ?

« Je n'ai pas peur des griffures de chat. »

Il a l'air surpris l'espace d'une seconde puis il reprend son air amusé. Son sourire joueur refait son apparition après cette courte absence. De sa griffe, il continue sur sa lancée, descendant du cou pour aller vers mon torse, il déchire mon haut en passant ce même doigt qu'il ne détache pas de ma peau, la lacérant. La douleur est très largement supportable. Ce sont davantage des picotements qu'une réelle douleur. Je ne cherche pas à me défendre. Je dois dire que je trouverais presque ce contact agréable mais il ne le saura jamais.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas troquer ça contre un baiser ? »

Je ne réponds pas, le défiant du regard, le visage impassible. Il continue sur sa lancée. J'entends alors des bruits de pas. Killua est tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'a pas du remarqué.

« Je crois que nous ne sommes plus seuls, lui dis-je. »

Il interrompt son mouvement et relève la tête, cherchant des yeux un quelconque indice. J'essaie de me relever mais il me plaque à nouveau au sol, d'une seule main, avec une force assez surprenante, d'ailleurs.

Tobi fait alors son apparition en sautant de derrière un arbre. Il s'avance vers nous d'un pas chancelant :

« Tobi était bien caché hein ? Vous l'avez pas vu, hein ! »

Je frissonne un peu et regarde à nouveau le cadavre de Shikamaru, la gorge explosée. Tobi n'a pas la même façon de faire souffrir que Killua. Le volontaire psychopathe s'avance d'ailleurs vers ce dernier, toujours à califourchon sur moi, se met à genoux et l'enlace amicalement :

« Killua est mon copain ! »

Killua rit légèrement et rend le câlin à Tobi.

« Je crois que t'es bien le seul qui me comprenne, Tobi. »

Je suis assez perturbé par la scène. Comment Tobi pourrait « comprendre » quelqu'un ? Il ne se comprend certainement pas lui-même ! D'ailleurs, qui pourrait ? Je suis toujours allongé au sol et intervient :

« Vous gênez surtout pas pour moi… »

Killua se tourne alors vers moi, et je vois avec horreur que son sourire joueur a été remplacé par un sourire bien plus effrayant. Il tient toujours Tobi et lui dit :

« J'ai commencé un jeu. Tu veux continuer avec moi ?

- Oh oui, Tobi adore jouer ! C'est quoi le but ?

- On doit torturer Itachi jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de m'embrasser ! »

Tobi se frotte les mains :

« Oui ! Tobi veut jouer !

- Euh, Itachi sort du jeu si Tobi s'y met, dis-je avec un certain tremblement dans ma voix.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire dans ce cas, me répond Killua. »

Pfff. Non, je me suis promis de ne pas rentrer dans ce petit jeu. On fait pas de chantage avec moi. J'embrasse qui je veux et certainement pas un p'tit con psychopathe qui me l'impose. Il a beau être mignon, j'aime pas recevoir d'ordres. Je décide alors de me défendre. Je repousse Killua, qui pris par la surprise, tombe au sol. Tobi n'intervient pas. Je commence à courir mais je sens soudain des chaînes qui m'entourent. Putain, Killua avait des chaînes dans son sac ? Il m'attire vers lui puis m'enchaîne à un arbre. Si seulement je pouvais utiliser mon genjutsu. Il rirait moins. Tobi fouille dans son sac. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va en sortir. Killua pendant ce temps s'approche de moi. Il place son visage juste devant le miens, espaçant ainsi nos lèvres d'une dizaine de centimètres seulement, et me dit :

« Toujours pas de baiser ?

- Dans tes rêves.

- Tant pis pour toi. »

Il déploie à nouveau ses griffes et d'un coup sec m'entaille la joue.

« Je trouve que le sang qui coule sur ton visage te rend incroyablement sexy, Itachi. »

Je grogne. Etrangement, me faire griffer par Killua est plutôt… excitant. J'aurais envie qu'il continue sur cette lancée et qu'il recommence à parcourir mon corps d'une seule griffe. Par contre, savoir qu'il y a Tobi derrière rend la scène beaucoup moins bandante. Ce sera pas une torture charnelle et sensuelle avec Tobi. Il risque de vraiment me faire mal et m'amocher. D'ailleurs, Killua s'écarte légèrement pour laisser passer Tobi. Je peux alors voir ce qu'il cherchait dans son sac : une fourchette. Ca a l'air innocent comme ça mais dans les mains de Tobi, ça va pas le faire. Surtout après ce que j'ai vu sur Shikamaru. Il se met à danser quelques pas, brandissant son arme :

« Aoula ! Aoula ! Danse de la fourchette ! Aoula ! Aoula ! »

Il s'arrête d'un coup sec et se rapproche de moi en penchant la tête. Il place alors la fourchette face à mon œil. J'ai compris. Je vais perdre un œil dans l'histoire. Je vais comprendre enfin ce qu'ont pu connaître un paquet d'Uchiha. Il rapproche son arme de mon œil. Je ne peux même plus la distinguer tant elle est proche.

Killua intervient, agrippe le bras de Tobi et bloque son avancée.

« Non… je voudrais pas embrasser un borgne. »

Tobi a l'air déçu. Enfin, j'essaie d'imaginer l'air qu'il a derrière son masque, quoi. Il se tourne vers son compagnon de jeu et lui dit d'un ton triste :

« Killua pas drôle.

- Oh, excuse-moi, Tobi… Tu peux jouer et lui faire mal comme tu veux, c'est promis ! Laisse simplement les yeux et les parties intimes en l'état. D'accord ?

- Oui, promis copain Killua.

- Merci, Tobi, c'est toi le meilleur. »

Killua lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule et l'encourage à trouver une autre utilité à la fourchette. Tobi réfléchit un instant puis décide de changer d'arme. Il s'empare d'un couteau mal aiguisé et commence à trancher mon pied droit comme on scie un arbre. J'hurle à la mort. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour couper correctement. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. J'ai jamais ressentis un truc comme ça. Je pensais que la première minute serait la pire et que je finirais par m'habituer, mais c'est comme si l'échelle de la douleur s'étendait à l'infini. Je traverse de plus en plus de paliers. Je me tords dans tous les sens, suppliant Killua du regard. Il reste de marbre. D'un seul coup, Tobi s'arrête. Je chiale comme un gamin. Je crois qu'il est arrivé à l'os et que son couteau lui permet pas d'aller plus loin. Il se tourne vers Killua. Pourvu qu'il lui demande pas une scie. Je vois tellement trouble que j'suis même pas sûr qu'il soit encore là. J'aurais tellement voulu m'évanouir. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un état de semi-conscience. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit, mais les nerfs toujours en alerte. Je sais même plus ce que je devais faire pour qu'ils arrêtent. Ma mémoire est en train de s'effondrer.

« Et Killua voudrait embrasser quelqu'un comme… Tobi ? »

La question de Tobi m'interpelle. Putain, il fallait juste que je l'embrasse. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con. Je lève la tête avec peine et observe Killua, ouvrant la bouche pour ne balbutier que des mots incompréhensibles. Je suis même trop faible pour parler suffisamment fort. Killua m'entend pas. Je crois qu'il sourit. Il soulève le masque orange de mon tortionnaire et approche ses lèvres des siennes. Je vois trop trouble pour pouvoir distinguer le visage de Tobi. Ils s'embrassent d'abord doucement puis enchaîne avec quelque-chose de plus passionné. Je peux distinguer les mains de Tobi qui entourent la nuque de Killua, lui caressant le cou. Putain, alors que moi je suis derrière eux, en train de me vider de mon sang, trop impuissant pour que mes gémissements se transforment en mots. Je persévère :

« K-k-k-k… Kill-ua… »

Il interrompt son baiser pour se tourner vers moi. Il s'approche tout doucement :

« T'es encore parmi nous Itachi ?

- Je… j-j-j'accepte.

- Quoi ? Tu acceptes quoi ? demande-t-il en riant à moitié.

- Em-emb-brasse-moi… »

Il marque une pause. Il rit à nouveau et reprend :

« Alors tu capitules déjà ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'amuser un peu, moi. On s'embrasse au prochain tour, promis. »

Il sort ce que je crois être un couteau de sa poche. Il l'approche de mon visage toujours mouillé de larmes et poisseux du sang de ma blessure à la joue. Je garde les yeux ouverts. Me concentrer sur lui me permet de ne pas focaliser mon cerveau sur la douleur extrême que j'ai au pied. Il plaque alors le couteau sur mes lèvres, à plat. Il s'en approche et l'embrasse. Le contact de l'acier froid sur ma peau brûlante me fait frissonner. Killua tourne alors la lame, la rentre doucement dans ma bouche, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher ma langue puis me déchire la joue du côté gauche. J'ai envie d'hurler mais ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Je me tords. Il recommence de l'autre côté. Elargissant mon sourire. Ca le fait rire. Je tremble de douleur. Je vais m'évanouir là, c'est certain…

« Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois si enthousiaste face à mon baiser, Itachi. »

Quel enfoiré. Putain, mais qu'ils en finissent. Donnez-moi le coup de grâce. Killua m'empoigne le menton et colle ses lèvres sur ma bouche en sang. Il m'embrasse tout en léchant ce liquide pourpre qui abonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'ai des problèmes^^<strong>


	24. Cartman savoure l'expérience!

Romi Inu: contente que ça te plaise un peu de gore :) ! J'espère que ça reste compréhensible!

* * *

><p><strong>POV Cartman<strong>

Putain ce que c'est bon le concept de ce jeu. Si seulement on pouvait faire ça dans la réalité et que je pouvais buter tous mes connards de camarades de South Park. Je pense que je commencerais par Wendy, cette saloperie de gonzesse moitié intello, moitié hippie, avec ses grandes idées à la con. Puis je m'acharnerais en particulier sur Stan et Kyle. Je tuerais l'autre pauvre aussi bien sur, mais c'est moins drôle, il meurt souvent. Avec lui jme ferais pas chier, ça serait classique et rapide, du genre une balle dans la tête ou le jeter d'un immeuble. Oh quoique, ou alors faire très original, justement parce qu'il meurt tout le temps ?

Je suis interrompu dans mes douces rêveries par mon connard de feuj de mec qui me demande qu'elle arme j'ai. Ah oui, bonne question, on vient à peine de sortir de la pièce principale, j'ai pas encore regardé. Je cherche dans mon sac. Il me faut absolument une arme bien meurtrière et qui fonctionne à distance. Jpeux pas espérer livrer un combat avec ces saloperies de hunters et de ninjas surentrainés. J'espère que c'est un flingue, j'en ai déjà utilisé plein de fois. Oh, ou des grenades, c'est bon ça aussi. Je cherche, je cherche et je tombe sur….

« Putain de bordel de meeeerde ! Un couteau qu'est ce qu'ils veulent que j'en foute moi ? Jpeux pas me battre au corps à corps avec les autres connards, jveux une arme à distance, c'est pas juuuuuuste, fais chiiiiiiiiiiiiier !

- Oh ça va Cartman. Moi c'est pire.

- Ah bon t'as eu quoi ?

- Du cyanure de potassium. C'est un poison. A moins de proposer des cookies empoisonnés gratos à tout le monde, je risque pas de tuer qui que ce soit. »

Pfff du poison. C'est bien une arme de juif sournois ça. Mais ça va pas nous aider des masses, il a raison, ça m'étonnerais que les autres joueurs soient assez cons pour le bouffer. A moins qu'il ait une arme super cool et puissante et qu'il me la cache…Ce serait bien son genre ça ! Faudra que je vérifie quand on sera seul. Pour le moment on est loin de l'être, y a quatre gonzesses en panique qui viennent de nous rejoindre et qui nous chialent dans les bras. Pourquoi elles viennent nous saouler ces putes japonaises, qu'elles retournent dans leurs cuisines préparer des sushis ! Apparemment elles aiment bien nos persos. Kyle et moi on est tombé sur des filles. Bon, faut voir si ça vaut le coup de rester avec elles ou non. Je leur demande quelles armes elles ont eu. Y en a une qui a une mitraillette et une autre un pistolet. Cool ! Jme met à chialer comme une madeleine :

« Bouhouhou ! J'ai trooooooop peeeeeeeeeur ! Je veux pas rester seuuuuuule ! Je…je …je peux rester avec vous les filles ?

- Bien sur Chisato ! On va aller se cacher toutes ensembles y a un phare pas loin d'après la carte. Yuko, toi qui est toujours si gentille et fragile, tu veux venir aussi, on te protègera ?

- Bof si vous voulez. Jmen branle un peu en fait. » réponds Kyle d'un air blasé.

Putain il est pas dans son perso ce con, il va tout faire foirer! Yuko est supposée être une chochotte et passer son temps à geindre et à flipper au quotidien. Et dans une situation vraiment effrayante, il lui fait dire « bof, jmen branle moi ». Tandis qu'on commence à avancer, je lui fous discrètement une claque derrière la tête pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. J'ai envie de profiter du jeu pour tuer plein de monde moi, alors qu'il vienne pas tout foutre en l'air. Il me fait un doigt d'honneur et me dit d'aller me faire enculer. Les autres meufs ont l'air très étonné. Décidément les juifs savent pas jouer la comédie ! Je le dévisage avec dégout. Enfin, un dégout mêlé d'excitation et de plaisir. Faut bien reconnaitre qu'il est super bandant dans sa petite jupe d'écolière, avec sa cravate et ses jolies chaussures de meuf. Il m'a toujours envoyé chier quand je lui proposais de pimenter nos ébats avec des costumes. J'espère qu'entre deux meurtres, je pourrais réaliser ce fantasme au passage. Faut d'abord qu'on bute les quatre grognasses. Puis on pourra baiser comme des bêtes à coté de leurs cadavres. Oh et pour finir en apothéose, je pourrais tuer Kyle au moment de l'orgasme. Oh oui, tuer Kyle, un fantasme encore plus fort que de baiser Kyle ! Faut absolument que je combine les deux !

Je réfléchis aux détails de mon plan pendant le trajet. On arrive finalement au phare et on pose nos affaires. Je prends la parole :

« Il faut qu'il y ait en permanence l'une d'entre nous qui monte la garde avec la mitrailleuse pour être sur que personne n'approche. Pendant ce temps là, les autres réfléchissent à un plan pour quitter cet endroit cauchemardesque ! »

Les nanas ont l'air d'accord avec mes propos insipides et saluent mon génie. Ce qu'elles sont connes. Jme ferais d'autant plus un plaisir de les buter. Y a que Kyle qui me regarde, un sourcil levé, flairant le mauvais coup. Il s'éloigne d'ailleurs de quelques mètres. Hmmm…t'en fais pas mon petit Kyle, j'ai bien des projets pour toi avant de te tuer. Je propose de prendre le premier tour de garde. Les pétasses se doutent de rien. La propriétaire de la mitrailleuse me la donne avec un sourire. Mwahaha. Je lui rends son sourire et je commence à tirer dans le tas. Leurs cris hystériques ne durent que quelques secondes, tout comme la fusillade. Dommage qu'elles n'étaient que quatre. Je laisse s'échapper un petit rire sadique. Le sang sur les murs, la douce mélodie de leurs hurlements, tout ça m'a foutu dans un état pas possible. Je regarde Kyle qui se tient à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un air neutre. Je pointe mon arme sur lui. Ca le fait sourire :

« Avoues que ça fait 17ans que t'en crèves d'envie…Vas-y, tues moi, on est venu pour ça. Pour voir ce que ça fait de mourir. Moi je compte buter personne de toute façon, je m'en fous de rester dans le jeu. »

Mais quel enculé ! Il me gâche totalement mon moment à se montrer si confiant. J'aimerais qu'il me supplie, qu'il rampe devant moi et qu'il accepte maintes humiliations pour que je l'épargne. Et voilà qu'il s'avance vers moi en enjambant les corps, et que son sourire s'agrandit sur sa face de roux de merde. Putain ce qu'il est canon. J'arrive pas à me concentrer tellement jsuis bloqué sur cet uniforme de fille. Il se place juste devant mon arme, à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Eh bien, tu sais plus te servir de ta langue Cartman ? me taquine-t-il

- Tu vas voir si je sais m'en servir saloperie de feuj ! »

Sur ces mots, on se jette l'un sur l'autre et on commence à s'embrasser fougueusement. Je lâche mon arme et je profite de mes deux mains libres pour en fourrer une sous son chemisier et l'autre sous sa jupe. J'ai plus envie de lui que jamais, je mords son cou et je griffe son torse avec rage. Jsais pas si c'est sa tenue ou si ce sont les cadavres sur le sol qui m'émoustillent à ce point mais je m'empresse de baisser sa petite culotte (putain il porte une petite culotte quoi ! Ca aussi ça contribue à me mettre dans tous mes états à mon avis). Putain ça va être impossible de me contrôler, jvais le violer sur place. Je sens sa langue contre la mienne, son corps chaud contre le miens et le canon de son pistolet contre ma tempe….QUOI ? Je recule prudemment mon visage du sien. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il répond à mon air étonné par un grand sourire. Et il m'annonce :

« J'ai récupéré ça dans le sac d'une des fille morte. Figures toi que moi aussi, je rêve depuis des années de te tuer. Bien sur, dans la réalité, je ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi affreux. Mais là on est venu pour jouer. Alors jouons. »

Enculé de juif sournois ! Je cherche ma mitrailleuse des yeux, mais il l'a balancé hors d'atteinte d'un coup de pied. Il me fait encore plus bander à me menacer comme ça. Je commence à l'insulter. Il secoue la tête d'un air sadique et me fous le canon dans la bouche pour me faire taire. Puis il me susurre à l'oreille :

« Mais d'abord tournes-toi. C'est toujours toi qui domines dans le vrai monde, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. »

C'est quoi ce Kyle dominateur-violeur-tueur ? Il est beaucoup plus à fond dans le jeu que je ne le pensais. Mais ça m'excite d'autant plus. Je m'exécute et il libère ma bouche pour placer le pistolet sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Il glisse sa main libre sous ma jupe et commence à me toucher. Puis il me force à lubrifier ses doigts avec ma salive. Je l'envoie chier une première fois. Je l'entends presser un peu sur la gâchette. Je m'exécute non sans lui balancer au passage :

« Les juifs font pas de bons actifs tu devrais t'arrêter là.

- On va voir ça… » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille

Pour me punir de ma dernière intervention, il insère ses doigts sans aucun ménagement. Il me fait volontairement mal, mais d'une façon calculée et qui reste supportable. Puis, probablement pour m'humilier, il commence à me faire du bien. Pas question que je m'abaisse à le montrer à cet enfoiré. J'essaye de retenir au mieux mes gémissements. Il faut que jme contrôle. Le fait qu'il provoque en moi autant de plaisir me donne d'autant plus envie de le tuer. Je veux moi aussi pouvoir le dominer et le rabaisser. Mon sac n'est pas très loin et j'ai un couteau dedans...Peut-être que je pourrais l'attraper si j'arrive à détourner son attention. Ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile. Je commence à pousser des petits soupirs. Même pas besoin de simuler, il me rend vraiment fou. Je remarque bien que ça commence sérieusement à le chauffer. Quand il sera totalement concentré sur moi, je pourrais agripper mon couteau et inverser les rôles. Je pousse le gémissement le plus sensuel de mon registre. Il tient plus, et son arme toujours pointée sur moi il commence à me pénétrer. Putain, mon adage était mensonger, les juifs sont d'excellents actifs. Ou Kyle est l'exception sinon. J'ai du mal à rester concentré sur mon objectif, mais je profite du feu de l'action pour ouvrir discrètement le sac en poussant des petits cris histoire de couvrir le bruit de la fermeture éclair. Formidable, pendant qu'il s'active contre moi, je parviens à sortir le couteau et à le cacher dans la manche de mon chemisier. Mwahaha. Je veux voir son visage quand je le tuerais.

Je lui propose de changer de position en prétextant que j'ai envie de bouger moi aussi. Il est tellement excité qu'il ne réfléchit pas et accepte. Il s'assoit sur le sol, je lui grimpe dessus et je passe mes deux mains derrière sa nuque pour dissimuler mon arme. Il me remet le canon dans la bouche et m'ordonne de m'activer. Putain, j'espère que j'arriverais à le tuer avant qu'il ne le fasse. Cette situation est foutrement excitante. Je connais mon petit juif, je vois bien qu'il va pas tarder à terminer. Faut que je saisisse cette opportunité. J'accélère le rythme tout en essayant de me contrôler. Il faut que mon orgasme coincide avec sa mort. Mon changement de tempo à l'effet escompté : sa respiration se fait plus saccadée, il perd le contrôle et ferme les yeux pour savourer l'instant. D'une main je brandis le couteau, de l'autre je repousse le pistolet braqué sur moi. Il tire accidentellement un coup de feu dans le mur. Il ouvre de grands yeux plein de surprise. Son corps se tord de plaisir. Je plante le couteau dans sa gorge. Je sens son sperme se répandre en moi et son sang qui gicle sur moi. Il suffoque et crache un liquide rouge. C'est tellement sexy. Je me sens venir aussi. Il a un petit sourire avant de trépasser et me murmure :

« Espèce d'enfoiré… »

Puis sa tête tombe sur le coté. Je me déverse sur son corps sans vie encore tout chaud. Waouw. C'était merveilleux. Un fantasme ultime. Je me relève et je contemple mon amant qui baigne dans son sang. Je reste un petit moment comme ça, puis je me décide à sortir. Si déjà je suis en vie, autant aller tuer d'autres personnes !

[…]

Bordel de merde, mais y a plus personne à tuer ou quoi ? Ca fait bien une heure que jme balade dans le jeu et j'ai croisé personne. Jdois pas être le seul à m'amuser à mon avis…

Je finis pas entendre des cris de douleur. Enfin un peu d'action. Je m'approche discrètement, le pistolet dans la main gauche, la mitrailleuse dans la droite et je me planque derrière un buisson pour observer. Y a le hunter aux cheveux blancs et le mec au masque orange qui s'amusent à torturer un type enchainé. Il pisse le sang et son visage est totalement mutilé. Ca me fait rire intérieurement, mais il vaut mieux pas que je me fasse remarquer. Jvais pas m'attarder ici, les deux autres risquent de me tuer moi aussi s'ils me captent. Je m'apprête à repartir quand je vois débarquer Kurapika. Ses yeux ont une teinte rouge sang. D'après Kenny ils prennent cette couleur quand il est excité. Mais là vu la situation, c'est probablement lié à la colère. Il interpelle les deux autres d'une voix glaciale :

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite. »

Killua semble découvrir sa présence et lui répond avec un sourire cruel :

« Pourquoi ? On fait que jouer. On est venu pour ça non ? Pour s'amuser.

- Arrête tout de suite. Et achève le qu'il puisse sortir du film. Je ne te le répèterais pas.

- T'es pas drôle Kurapika. Allez, laisse moi jouer avec mon nouvel ami Tobi et je te laisse partir. J'ai jamais eu spécialement envie de te tuer. »

Sur le coup j'ai du mal à suivre toute l'action tellement c'est allé vite. Kurapika a dégainé un couteau qui est venu se loger entre les deux yeux d'Itachi. Le visage de Killua s'est assombri d'un coup. Tobi s'exclame, visiblement très déçu :

« Ooooh ! Kurapika pas drôle ! Il a cassé notre jouet ! »

Les deux hunters se toisent. Et Killua finit par lui balancer :

« Aucun intérêt de me battre contre toi. T'es trop fort pour que jpuisse prendre le temps de te torturer. Et t'es trop faible pour avoir une chance de gagner. Tu viens Tobi, on va chercher d'autres jouets !

- Oh oui ! Tobi veut jouer avec copain Killua !

- Pas question que je vous laisse partir ! explose Kurapika »

Il est chiant celui-là avec ses grandes valeurs morales. Il me fait un peu penser à Kyle. Du coup j'ai bien envie de le tuer lui aussi. Les deux autres ont raison, on est là pour se marrer en torturant et en massacrant quoi ! J'aimerais bien me joindre à eux, en plus ils sont capables de me protéger face aux autres mecs qui ont plein de pouvoirs. Et si je leur rendais service ? Ils ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de perdre trois heures à se battre contre Kurapika. Je prends ma mitrailleuse et je déverse la moitié du chargeur sur la tarlouze blonde. Son corps inerte et maculé de rouge tombe sur le sol. Je sors de ma cachette pour aller parler aux autres. Ils me regardent d'un air neutre. Je lance la conversation :

« J'ai vu que vous êtes dans le jeu pour vous amuser. Moi aussi. Je peux rester avec vous ?

- Pourquoi t'as tué Kurapika ? me demande calmement Killua

- Parce qu'il est chiant ! Oh et même s'il l'était pas je l'aurais tué aussi, jsuis venu pour ça. Jviens bien de tuer mon mec et de gicler sur son cadavre. Bon on va massacrer des gens ? »

Ils ont l'air interloqué. Puis Killua finit par sourire et Tobi commence à danser. Le hunter m'annonce :

« Ok, tu peux venir avec nous. »

On est interrompu par une voix qui annonce la liste des morts. Putain y en a un paquet. Je me marre à chaque fois que c'est le nom d'une de mes victimes. En fait on est plus que sept dans le jeu dont nous trois. C'est con j'ai pas envie de terminer si facilement. Il me vient une idée. Je propose aux deux autres :

« Et si on allait retrouver le prof et les militaires ? Ils sont plus forts que les gamins japonais à la con, y aura du challenge. Et ils sont nombreux, on pourra faire un carnage ! «

Ils ont l'air bien emballé, surtout Tobi. On se met en route. Putain c'est super d'avoir sympathisé avec les psychopathes du groupe. C'est presque aussi cool que quand j'étais devenu pote avec Cthulhu.

[…]

Ca pour un massacre c'était un massacre. On a bien passé une heure en salle de contrôle et on a fait une véritable boucherie. Un beau travail d'équipe faut dire. J'ai récupéré plein de flingues pour tuer les gens à la chaîne, pendant que Killua préférait leur arracher le cœur à main nue et que Tobi s'amusait à les découper en morceau. On a eu beaucoup de mal pour Kakashi, on a été obligé de l'achever rapidement pour pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Et là on a embarqué un radar pour localiser les quelques élèves survivants et aller les embêter un peu. On en a déjà torturé deux, mais ils sont morts d'eux-même. Là on vient d'en trouver un autre, il pleure et se débat dans tous les sens. Killua s'est assis sur lui et vient de lui ouvrir sa chemise. Il demande à Tobi :

« Tobi, si on jouait au docteur ? Cites-moi un organe ou une partie du corps qui n'est pas vitale.

- L'appendice copain Killua ! Tout le monde sait qu'on peut très bien vivre sans !

- Va pour l'appendice ! » s'amuse Killua avec son sourire le plus sadique.

Il plonge sa main dans les tripes du mec et en ressort un bout de chair sanguinolant. Sa victime hurle à la mort. Je ricane. Killua balance son appendice derrière son épaule comme si c'était un déchet. Enthousiaste, je propose :

« Ses couilles, ses couilles ! Enlève lui ses couilles, vu sa gueule il doit jamais s'en servir non plus ! »

Le mec est tétanisé et manque de tourner de l'œil. Killua se marre à ma blague et descend le pantalon de l'écolier. Il le supplie en pleurant. D'un coup sec Killua le castre et le mec braille comme un porc qu'on égorge. Il s'évanouit tout en se vidant de son sang.

« Pas drôle, ils perdent tous connaissance ! se lamente Tobi

- Vous en faites pas les gars, on va le réveiller, déclare Killua »

Il commence à fouiller dans son sac et sort sa matraque électrique. Ca semble pas suffir à la réveiller. Killua perd patience et lui arrache le cœur. Il s'amuse à faire éclater l'organe entre ses mains et annonce :

« Il reste encore un élève dans le jeu, partons à sa recherche.

- Inutile de te déplacer, je suis là, répond une voix glaciale. »

Nos trois têtes se tournent simultanément. A quelques mètres de nous y a le pote de Butters en uniforme scolaire. Merde, il a dû entrer dans le jeu après nous et prendre le dernier perso dispo. Il regarde fixement Killua. Ce dernier est couvert de sang de la tête au pied, en particulier au niveau de son visage, vu qu'il avait embrassé Itachi. Il a encore des bouts de ventricules dans la main. Son visage se décompose, et il baisse lentement les yeux sur lui-même, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une crise de somnambulisme et qu'il tentait d'en estimer les dégâts.

« Kurapika m'a tout raconté, mais je pouvais pas y croire. Killua, faut que je te parle !

- Gon… »

Il a prononcé ce nom d'un air si pathétique, si honteux. Son comportement a radicalement changé en quelques secondes à peine. Putain ce connard à la coupe de cheveux débile a foutu le jeu en l'air !


	25. I'm just a little bicurious!

**POV Gon :**

J'ai du mal à croire au spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Je sais que Killua a déjà tué plein de gens, je l'ai d'ailleurs déjà vu en tuer un certain nombre mais là… il a l'air d'avoir pris plaisir à ce carnage. Je continue de le fixer. Je dois avoir l'air vachement sérieux mais c'est parce-que c'est ce qu'il y a dans ma tête en ce moment, mes pensées et tout ça sont très sérieuses. Même si Killua est un assassin, je ne l'ai jamais envisagé comme un méchant. Mais là, quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus mon Killua que je connais, mais juste un garçon méchant. Presque pire qu'Hisoka.

Je le vois baisser les yeux. Il a honte ? Et ben, il était temps. Il se tourne vers le gros garçon et le garçon qui porte un masque orange qui fait peur. On dirait une citrouille vu de dessus. Et je m'y connais en plantes.

« Cartman. Tobi. Vous pourriez nous laisser seuls ?

- Quoi ? Mais on a qu'à le buter c'te chieur ! »

C'est le gros garçon qui a dit ça. D'ailleurs, il s'approche vers moi en courant. Je n'ai pas peur, je sais que je suis fort, même sans utiliser mon Nen. Je lui donne un simple coup d'une main, comme je faisais aux premiers étages de la Tour Céleste. Il vole contre un arbre et s'écrase au sol. Le garçon masqué s'approche alors de lui et… d'un geste assuré, il lui tire une balle dans la tête. Je sursaute. Ce type n'a pas marqué la moindre hésitation. Il a l'air habitué à tuer. Et ça me fout des frissons. C'est pas comme avec Killua. Je vois bien qu'il est très différent. Il serait plutôt comme… comme un vrai grand méchant. J'en ai pas en tête mais j'y réfléchirais.

Ensuite, ce même type au masque, il regarde Killua, lui fait un bref signe de main et se tire une balle dans sa propre tête ! Je sursaute à nouveau. Heureusement que Kurapika m'a prévenu qu'on ne mourrait pas vraiment.

Je reporte à nouveau mon regard vers Killua. J'attends qu'il parle le premier. Je suis vraiment triste de le voir comme ça. C'est plus le même que quand on jouait ensemble. Il est tellement sombre. Je crois que j'arrive à sentir les ténèbres lui lécher les pieds. Je sens toujours des tas de choses, chez les gens, chez les animaux. Là, je sens quelque-chose de très froid qui émane de Killua. Et j'aime vraiment pas ça. Je dois sortir mon ami de là.

Il se décide à parler, répétant à nouveau mon nom :

« Gon… Je… Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je t'assure…

- Ah bon ? Tu vas me dire que ça fait deux heures que tu tues et torture des gens et que t'as pas eu le temps de réaliser ?

- … Pardon.

- C'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser! C'est à ceux que tu as fait souffrir ! Comment tu as pu les torturer ? je croyais que tu avais toujours fait ton travail d'assassin sans plaisir, par pur automatisme. Là, c'est sûr, tu as aimé tuer, ne mens pas ! »

Il veut dire quelque-chose mais se ravise. Il a l'air de peser ses mots. Il a toujours le regard au sol mais je vois ses yeux qui vont de gauche à droite. Il doit être en train de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, son regard est différent. Il n'a plus l'air aussi suppliant qu'avant.

« Tu as raison… Gon… j'ai éprouvé du plaisir à torturer. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce-que j'imaginais que c'était toi ! »

Je fais un pas en arrière. Mes yeux doivent être tout écarquillés tellement cette phrase m'a pris par surprise. Son ton était si froid. Comment mon ami peut-il me dire tout ça ? Les amis doivent pas se dire ça ! Ils doivent encore moins le penser ! Il reprend :

« Ca t'étonne ? Pourtant, toi aussi tu m'as torturé sans aucun remord !

- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais torturé !

- Si ! Tu as torturé mon âme, Gon ! Je t'ai dit tellement de choses et tu m'as rejeté ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me rejeter ! C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là ! »

Il hurle à moitié. Je le regarde. Une larme coule sur sa joue, venant nettoyer un peu du sang qui couvre son visage. Le rendant plus humain. Il y a donc encore une part d'humanité en lui ? Je sais pourquoi il me dit ça. Il parle de ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes quand il s'est mis à genoux, qu'il a pleuré et qu'il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Mais j'y peux rien, moi, si je suis pas homosexuel comme lui ! Et oui, je lui ai dit que c'était dégoûtant mais c'est vrai ! C'est pas normal ! Deux garçons peuvent pas faire de bébés. Donc ils peuvent pas jouer au papa et à la maman en se faisant des bisous et des câlins, c'est ridicule ! C'est pas naturel. Je prends un air froid et je réponds sur le même ton défiant que lui :

« Excuse-moi de ne pas aimer les autres garçons, moi, Killua !

- C'est pas une raison pour avoir déchiré mon cœur comme tu l'as fait ! T'as été horrible. Ce que j'ai fait à Itachi n'était qu'une caresse à côté de la douleur que tu m'as imposé ! Et elle dure encore, crois-moi ! »

- Bon, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Je suis venu pour le calmer alors que là, je ne fais qu'envenimer la situation. Je m'approche de lui et lui tapotte l'épaule :

« On oublie cette histoire et on fait la paix ? »

Il relève la tête. Je jurerais que son visage s'est illuminé. Il se jette alors dans mes bras, en pleurant. Par réflexe, je le rejette. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait profiter de moi ! Je vais pas le laisser aller si loin. Il tombe à genoux et relève la tête vers moi en me lançant un regard interrogateur :

« Pourquoi tu…

- Comprends-moi ! Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu étais comme Butters… »

Je plaque mes deux mains sur ma bouche. J'aurais pas dû dire ça, je le sais. Apparemment, il aurait tabassé un garçon qui n'a fait que prononcer son nom. Là, je le compare à lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça !

Je vois tout de suite que le visage de Killua s'assombrit. Il se relève doucement et ramasse le pistolet avec lequel le garçon masqué s'est tué. Il le pointe vers moi, le regard froid.

« Killua. Ne fais pas ça.

- Notre amitié est morte, Gon.

- Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, laisse-moi t'…

- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas comment on a pu être amis. On est trop différents. On n'a jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde. Toi, tu es un garçon doux, naïf, optimiste, enthousiaste et toujours prêt à aider et à croire en l'autre. Moi, je tue l'autre. Tu as réussis à me faire voir la vie différemment l'espace d'un temps et je te dis merci. Grâce à toi, j'ai découvert ce qu'était l'amitié et ensuite, l'amour. Mais tu m'as aussi fait comprendre que même l'être qui semble le plus innocent du monde est capable de détruire son prochain. Tu m'as détruit et tu m'as renvoyé à la place qui est la mienne : logée dans l'obscurité. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis pas seul ici à aimer ça.

- Killua, si tu tires, tu sais ce que ça signifier… »

Un son sec, résonnant m'empêche de finir ma phrase. Ma tête me lance, ma vision se brouille. Je ne distingue qu'à peine Killua qui se penche vers moi. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il me regarde mourir.

Noir.

Lorsque je vois à nouveau, ce sont plusieurs silhouettes que je distingue. L'une est plus proche de moi que les autres. Ma vision devient de plus en plus nette et je peux deviner Kurapika penché sur moi :

« Gon ? Ca va, Gon ?

- … J'ai mal… à la tête. »

Je me relève péniblement. Comment Killua a-t-il pu… me tuer… de sang-froid ? J'y crois toujours pas. Avant qu'on arrive dans cette école, tout allait tellement bien. Il était si souriant, si moqueur, engouffrant des friandises à la pelle. Comment a-t-il pu changer à ce point ? Je ne peux pas être le seul à l'origine de toute cette haine qu'il est en train d'accumuler.

« GOOOON ! »

Je reconnais la voix de Butters. C'est vrai qu'il devait m'attendre là le temps que j'aille raisonner Killua. Il me serre dans ses bras. Avec Butters, je n'ai pas peur d'un câlin. C'est vrai que c'est triste pour Killua que je réagisse comme ça mais j'y peux rien. Je n'arrête pas de l'imaginer essayer de m'embrasser. Je suis sûr qu'il en a rêvé plein de fois et j'ose même pas réfléchir à quoi il pense quand il a le zizi tout dur. Kurapika me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Il faut dire que tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Est-ce que tout ce qui arrive serait… de ma faute ? C'est pas possible d'entraîner autant de dégât sans en avoir conscience… Si ?

[…]

Samedi 12 septembre.

J'ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à tout ça. Enfin, au moins à essayer. Et j'en suis parvenu à une conclusion : il faut que je parle à Kurapika. Il pourra m'aider à comprendre, il est intelligent. Je vais aller le voir. Il est 10h, il doit être dans sa chambre. Le connaissant, il ne dort plus depuis un certain temps et doit sûrement lire un livre compliqué. Nous, les Hunters, on a eu la chance d'avoir chacun une chambre individuelle. Apparemment, les mecs de Konoha et ceux de South Park doivent faire une coloc'. Comme nous on est hunters pro et qu'on a plein d'argent, on a des privilèges. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais dû dormir dans la même pièce que Killua. Au début, ça aurait été drôle. On aurait fait des batailles d'oreillers, ce genre de trucs qu'on faisait par le passé. Mais maintenant que je sais… J'aurais peur qu'il me saute dessus !

J'arrive devant la porte de la chambre à Kurapika. Je toque une fois. J'attends. Une deuxième fois. J'attends. Une troisième fois. Il n'est pas là ? Je pose mon oreille sur la porte. J'entends des voix.

« Oh, vas-y, Kurapika, laisse-moi entrer…

- Non ! Je compte bien prendre ma douche seul !

- Nan mais sérieux… Je te toucherais pas, je te jure. Mais là, t'abuses, déjà qu'on a pioncé ensemble sans baiser. Là je t'imagine nu à quelques mètres de moi, je tiens plus… Je te regarderais seulement…

- NON ! Si tu me vois nu avant notre première fois, ça va tout gâcher.

- Pffff… »

Je comprends pas tout, mais je vois bien que Kurapika hausse la voix. Il a l'air mécontent. Il a peut-être des ennuis. Je décide d'entrer.

Je pousse la porte et me retrouve face à un garçon blond, plusieurs piercings ornant son visage et ses oreilles et… torse nu. Il me regarde fixement. Je m'aperçois qu'il a de nombreux tatouages. Je crois qu'il faisait partie des personnes présentes dans la forêt interdite hier soir. Je suis en position d'attaque, les poings menaçants. Ca le fait rire. Il me dit :

« Tu comptes faire quoi, là ? Me fister ? »

J'ai pas compris. Du coup je ne réponds pas. Je préfère poser les questions, de toute façon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre à Kurapika ?

- Gon ? C'est toi, Gon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix de Kurapika s'élève de la salle de bain. J'entends la douche s'arrêter. Kurapika sort alors en trombe, une très large serviette entourant tout son corps.

« Hum… Tu sais que les mecs se contentent généralement de mettre une serviette autour de la taille, dit le blond torse nu. »

Kurapika le regarde rapidement, les yeux pleins de reproches et se tourne à nouveau vers moi, le regard inquiet, cette fois-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gon ?

- Je… je voudrais te parler… de Killua. J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit et… J'ai peur que tout ça soit de ma faute, au final… »

Kurapika a pas l'air spécialement content que je veuille lui parler. Comme si il avait déjà entendu cette histoire. Par politesse – sans doute – il me fait m'asseoir sur son lit, me dit de patienter quelques secondes. Il retourne dans la salle de bain se changer et revient dans la pièce.

« KENNY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je me tourne vers le garçon nommé Kenny. Il est penché sur la commode… on dirait qu'il a une paille dans le nez et qu'il est occupé à aspirer une sorte de poudre blanche. Sans doute du sucre. Eh beh, il est pire que Killua. Il se redresse rapidement en entendant la voix de Kurapika. Il renifle bruyamment et grimace.

« Hum… Bah… Déjà que je peux pas m'envoyer en l'air avec mon copain, autant que je retourne à mes habitudes pour prendre mon pied. »

Kurapika fronce les sourcils. Il s'approche de Kenny et lui tient le visage fortement. Il me regarde vite fait du coin de l'œil, grimace et baisse la voix. Il veut p'tet pas que j'entende mais j'entends quand même. J'ai de bonnes oreilles, moi, je suis pas Hunter pour rien !

« Je te préviens. Si je te revois te droguer, ou si je remarque que t'es défoncé, tu pourras toujours courir pour voir mon « ptit cul » comme tu dis si bien. »

Je suis pas sûr de comprendre. En fait, comme tout à l'heure, j'espère ne pas comprendre. Kenny déglutit et lâche un « ouai, c'est bon, c'est bon. » avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il veut le puceau ?

- KENNY !

- Euh… bah… vous deux… vous êtes copains ?

- Ouai, « copains », c'est bien le mot ! Si on pouvait être potes de baise, ça m'arrangerait ! Ou au moins, faire ce que font les vrais couples !

- KENNY !

- Euh… Kurapika… Tu… tu aimes Kenny ? »

Il écarquille les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Pourtant, elle est très simple. Killua m'a dit qu'il m'aimait d'amour. Moi, je l'aime d'amitié. Comment Kurapika aime-t-il Kenny ? Peut-être ne l'aime-t-il pas du tout ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de très bien s'entendre au final. Il balbutie :

« Ben… euh… c'est que… tu sais… lui et moi… on… enfin, je… il est cool, quoi.

- C'est ça, ta réponse ? Reprend Kenny.

- Ben, non mais… là, tout de suite… Enfin, tu le sais très bien de toute façon !

- Alors, tu l'aimes d'amour ? »

Kurapika soupire. Il baisse les yeux au sol et je peux distinguer le rouge qui envahit les joues. Il murmure dans un souffle

« … Oui... je crois. »

Kenny affiche un large sourire, s'approche de Kurapika, lui relève la tête d'une main et l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche.

Je déglutis. Ce sont deux garçons. Et ils s'aiment, eux aussi. Et pourtant, les voir s'embrasser me paraît pas si étrange… C'est p'tete parce-que Kurapika ressemble beaucoup à une fille ! Oui, ça doit être ça ! Voir deux vrais mecs s'embrasser, ça doit être différent !

« Ok ! Ben, j'y vais, moi ! A bientôt ! dis-je ».

Kurapika s'étonne mais me laisse partir. Il faut que j'aille voir Butters Après tout, c'est mon nouveau meilleur ami. Même si il est pas aussi intelligent que Kurapika, il a peut-être son avis là-dessus. Je dois lui demander !

J'arrive devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec les autres gars de South Park et toque. J'entends sa voix qui s'élève « Entrez. »

J'entre. Il est assis sur son lit. Il joue avec un dinosaure en plastique, ce qui me fait sourire. Il a beau avoir seize ans maintenant, il a vraiment gardé son âme d'enfant. C'est ce qui fait qu'on s'entend si bien. Stan est à côté et semble dormir profondément. C'est drôle parce-qu'il fait plein de bruits. Il gémit un peu et je crois entendre des « Kira ou Kiba » être prononcés parfois.

« Butters. On peut parler de trucs d'adultes ?

- Bah, bien sûr, Gon ! De quoi tu veux parler ? me demande-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

- Tu sais qu'il y a des garçons qui aiment les autres garçons… N'est-ce pas ?

- Bah, oui, je sais. Ils sont mis dans des centres. Au début, j'avais pas compris mais maintenant je sais. Eux, et ceux qui sont confus. Si tu es confus, fais attention, on va peut-être t'y mettre.

- Ah oui ? Parce-que je suis confus en effet et…

- Tu veux que je mette ton zizi dans ma bouche ?

- HEIN ?

- Ben… tu m'as parlé des garçons qui aiment les autres garçons. Tu veux peut-être que je mette ton zizi dans ma bouche ?

- Mais… Mais non !

- Ah… D'habitude, c'est ce que Cartman demande ensuite.

- Hein ? Et… et tu le fais ?

- Bah oui. Au début, je trouvais ça bizarre mais on s'y fait. Et après, c'est lui qui met mon zizi dans sa bouche. »

Je ne sais pas si je suis davantage choqué ou intrigué.

« Et… et c'est comment ?

- Bah, c'est plutôt agréable. »

J'essaye de me défaire de cette image mais c'est assez dur. D'abord Killua, ensuite Kurapika, et maintenant Butters… Je fais finir par croire qu'il y a plus d'homosexuels que de gens normaux à Poudlard. Ca voudrait dire… que ce sont les élèves qui ne sont pas homosexuels qui ne sont pas normaux ? J'y comprends plus rien. Butters se rapproche de moi :

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Je me recule légèrement.

« Hein ? Mais non ! Moi je suis pas homosexuel !

- Bah moi non plus ! Je suis bi-curieux, moi.

- Ah… alors… si on fait ça… on sera pas homosexuels ? »

Il répond pas. Il s'approche encore de moi et commence à mettre sa main sur mon short. Je le laisse faire. Je crois que la curiosité a pris le dessus. Et j'ai un peu aussi. En fait, non, je suis tétanisé. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il va se passer si… Oh ! Il me touche ! Par-dessus mon short mais je le sens quand même ! Je deviens tout chaud. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate, des pieds à la tête tellement je me sens brûlant. Et on dirait que toute cette chaleur vient de mon bassin. Je grimace face à cette sensation étrange. Je trouve pas ça si agréable. Je me sens comme… compressé. Il ouvre alors ma braguette, accentuant la sensation. Il descend mon short et je peux voir qu'une bosse est apparue dans mon slip (oui je porte un slip). La pression augmente encore. Les fourmillements dans mon bassin s'intensifient. Il baisse alors mon sous-vêtement et offre mon intimité à sa vue. Il l'engouffre dans sa bouche d'un seul coup. Je sursaute légèrement. Il commence à monter et descendre tout le long. Je dois m'agripper aux draps du lit de mes deux mains pour tenter de gérer toutes ces sensations qui me submergent. Je commence à paniquer. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Ca me fait un peu peur. Je ferme les yeux, serrant toujours les draps dans mes poings. Je peux pas m'empêcher de faire des petits bruits, comme si ça m'aidait à supporter tout ça. Et ça va et ça vient par vague, au rythme des mouvements de Butters. Rapidement, je ne tiens plus. Je commence à haleter. J'arrête pas de bloquer ma respiration toutes les 5 secondes. D'un coup, j'expire largement, faisant s'en aller toute cette pression. Et je peux sentir des battements le long de mon membre. Je respire encore bruyamment. J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Butters me regarde en souriant, de son sourire enfantin.

« Tu vois, c'est agréable, hein ?

- … Oui… Très, dis-je entre deux respirations. »

Zut… Il faudra que je pense à m'excuser auprès de Killua pour tout ça.


	26. Sakura, la terreur!

Merci beaucoup Romi-Inu pour tes reviews et pour continuer à nous lire! Je tâcherais d'être un peu plus régulière dans les publications! J'espère que tu t'amuses toujours autant :)

* * *

><p>POV Kurapika<p>

Je toque à la porte de la chambre de Léorio. Je mentirais en affirmant que je ne suis pas nerveux. Mais quand je vois de quelle manière la belle amitié entre Gon et Killua s'est brisée… J'ai pas envie que ça se finisse comme ça avec Léorio. Kenny est d'accord pour que je reste ami avec lui. Il m'a même bougonné que si je voulais qu'on soit en couple libre ça le gênait pas, tant qu'on finissait par consommer cette putain de relation de couple tous les deux. Je crois pas qu'il était sérieux, mais avec lui, allez savoir. Enfin, pour l'heure ce qui me stresse le plus, c'est la réaction de mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai poussé à me faire une déclaration y a deux jours, on s'est embrassé et je l'ai laissé en plan après avoir prononcé le nom d'un autre. J'ai manqué de délicatesse sur ce coup là. Pire que quand j'ai giclé sur Killua…Ouais, enfin presque pire.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est un Léorio perplexe qui me fait face. Il ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien. Et me dévisage. A l'intérieur de la pièce je vois Sakura pelotonnée dans une couverture devant un film. Vu la taille de la couverture il devait être assis contre elle. Un vrai petit couple amoureux et normal. Ca me provoque un pincement au cœur, je saurais pas expliquer pourquoi. Je finis par prendre la parole au bout de quelques secondes :

« Hem… je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais qu'on se retrouve un peu pour discuter…pas maintenant, si t'es occupé, bien sur. Enfin à l'occasion quoi. »

Vu mon intelligence et ma culture générale, je suis affligé par la nullité de ma tirade. Pas certain que ça aide à résoudre le malaise entre nous. Il semble hésiter un peu, mais sa pétasse aux cheveux roses vient nous interrompre pour me faire un câlin :

« Pika ! Jsuis contente de te voir ! Tu veux regarder Twillight avec nous ? »

Putain qu'elle est débile cette meuf. Jcomprendrais jamais comment Léorio supporte sa connerie. Je fais un effort surhumain pour rester poli :

« C'est pas que j'apprécie pas votre compagnie à tous les deux, mais je pense qu'il y a personne dans ce bas monde qui pourra me faire regarder Twillight…

- Rooh c'est dommage Pika ! Au fait, petit cachotier Léorio m'a tout raconté ! »

Je lève un sourcil. Vu le caractère de Sakura ça m'étonnerait fort que Léorio lui ai TOUT raconté, sinon nos deux têtes seraient déjà au bout d'une pique. Elle glousse et reprend :

« Huhu ! Il m'a expliqué que t'étais tout déprimé l'autre soir à cause d'un garçon de ta classe et qu'il a du te consoler. Et que maintenant t'as un amoureux, c'est super ! Jsuis trop contente pour vous ! »

Connasse. Si t'avais vu de quelle manière ton mec m'a réconforté. Je reste vague :

« Merci. Enfin, c'est très récent pour le moment.

- Jtrouve ça trop cool d'avoir un ami gay, si tu veux on pourrait aller faire du shopping tous les deux un aprem ?

- Euh, chérie, je pense que Kurapika n'est pas très branché shopping. Par contre, si ça t'embêtes pas, j'aimerais bien aller m'entrainer un peu avec lui, travailler mon nen tout ça.

- Bien sur mon amour, amusez vous bien ! » minaude-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Pathétique.

C'est pas plus mal cette idée de s'entrainer, ça nous évite d'avoir à parler, parce que je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sait comment lancer la conversation. On passe un long moment à travailler notre nen. On finit même par nous battre avec nos sabres pour varier un peu. C'est drôle ça me rappelle la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, on se supportait pas et on s'était battu sur un bateau de la même manière. Ca me parait terriblement loin maintenant. On fait une pause dans notre combat, histoire de reprendre notre souffle. Ca fait au moins une heure qu'on se dit des banalités. Je finis par me lancer :

« Ecoute, on va pas éviter le sujet toute la journée. A propos de jeudi soir, je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du te laisser me dire tout ça. Et j'aurais pas du te laisser m'embrasser.

- Nan c'est…c'est moi qui ai merdé, j'aurais jamais du faire ça. Surtout que je suis avec Sakura, et que je compte pas la laisser tomber. C'était pas correct ni pour elle ni pour toi... Putain si elle apprend ça je suis mort. Finalement c'est pas plus mal que tu sois avec Kenny, ça nous évitera de recommencer.

- Oui…C'est mieux comme ça. »

Je sais pas pourquoi ma voix est un peu triste. J'ai envie d'être avec Kenny et j'ai des sentiments pour lui. C'est juste que Léorio resteras toujours la première personne que j'ai aimé. C'est dur de tourner définitivement la page même si c'est moi qui l'ai décidé. On est un peu gêné et on finit par poursuivre notre entrainement. Cette fois, on s'y met plus sérieusement et au bout d'une nouvelle heure, on tombe tous les deux d'épuisement. Il s'assoit à coté de moi et me tape l'épaule en me disant que ça lui fait plaisir de passer du temps avec moi comme avant. C'est réciproque. Et puis s'il est heureux avec l'autre salo…Sakura, tant mieux. Mais j'ai quand même du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui trouve. Si déjà on est lancé sur les conversations gênantes, on est plus à ça près. Je lui demande :

« Dis…Pourquoi Sakura ? Pourquoi t'es si bien avec elle ?

- Pourquoi ? Hmm…Parce que c'est simple je pense.

- Simple ?

- Ouais. C'est naturel en fait. Elle se complique pas la vie. Elle me prend pas la tête. Et les choses entre nous se sont toujours faites facilement. Je l'ai rencontré dans une soirée d'étudiants de médecine. Elle me plaisait, je lui plaisais, on s'est parlé, on s'est dragué, on a couché ensemble et voilà. Le lendemain on s'est dit qu'on avait encore envie de passer du temps ensemble et on s'est mis en couple. Y a pas eu de prise de tête inutile. C'est…je voudrais pas te vexer hein. Mais c'est un peu l'inverse de ce qui s'est passé avec toi. Les choses étaient toujours tellement compliquées. Jpense que j'avais juste besoin d'une relation normale.

- Tu….tu trouves que je complique trop les choses ?

- Ben oui. Enfin le prend pas mal hein. Mais tu réfléchis toujours une éternité avant de prendre une décision. Et à chaque fois qu'on se rapprochait, tu me repoussais à nouveau. Et puis t'es jamais prêt, c'est jamais le bon moment pour toi. Jme suis demandé des dizaines de fois ce qui se serait passé si tu t'étais laissé aller sur le bateau à l'examen de hunter. Quand on partageait la chambre. Jpensais que t'en avais envie toi aussi. Mais tu m'as repoussé comme toujours. »

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'une douche froide. C'est exactement ce que Kenny me reproche sans arrêt lui aussi. C'est vrai que j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui, mais que je continue de le rejeter tout le temps quand il essaye de me toucher. Et si j'étais en train de refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Léorio ? Ce dernier d'ailleurs a remarqué mon air tracassé et pense que c'est de sa faute. Je le rassure gentiment et je lui dis que je vais pas tarder à rentrer. On se quitte en bons termes, et on projette de se refaire une après-midi tous les deux la semaine prochaine. Je retourne vers ma chambre, mon corps me fait un peu mal à cause de l'entrainement et j'ai hâte de prendre une douche. J'arrive pas à me sortir cette dernière conversation de la tête. Ca doit être vrai que je me complique trop la vie… Arrivé à mon étage j'aperçois Kenny, assit devant ma porte. Je m'approche pour ouvrir et je l'invite à entrer Il a l'air mécontent :

« T'es partis depuis super longtemps ! Et t'as fais quoi, pourquoi t'es couvert de transpiration ?

- C'est rien, je me suis entrainé avec Léorio. Il est hunter aussi, même s'il a pas le même niveau que Gon ou moi. Je pensais que ça te dérangeais pas, tu m'as dis que t'étais d'accord ce matin.

- Mouais. Mais bon ça me travaille forcément. Que tu passes l'aprem avec le mec avec qui tu m'as trompé y a deux jours.

- Je…je t'ai pas…on était pas encore ensemble Kenny…Sinon jamais j'aurais…

- Ouais, je sais, c'est bon t'inquiète, je t'en veux pas. C'est juste que tu lui as grimpé dessus jeudi et que t'as presque couché avec. Donc ça me fait un peu chier, mais tu peux trainer avec qui tu veux, je t'interdis rien.

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne se passera plus rien entre lui et moi.

- Ouais ben là-dessus jte crois oui, déjà qu'il se passe rien entre toi et moi !

- Kenny ! Arrête avec ça !

- Mouais…Bref. Si j'étais venu te voir à la base, c'était pour te proposer d'aller au concert ce soir. L'école invite des groupes parfois pour jouer dans la grande salle commune. En général ce sont des sorciers, mais là vu qu'ils se sont ouverts aux humains, ils ont invité des gens sans pouvoir. C'est les BEE HIVE, un groupe japonais que j'aime bien. Les autres y vont aussi, tu nous accompagnes ?

- Je sais pas. Surement. Je viens dans ta chambre tout à l'heure te le confirmer. Là je voudrais prendre une douche si tu veux bien…

- Hmmm mon Kurapika nu sous un torrent d'eau tiède….et je peux me joindre à toi ?

- Kenny ! Ca suffit !

- Bon, laisse tomber, soupire-t-il, on se voit ce soir….

- Attend… »

Je l'attrape par le bras. Je suis encore en train de tout gâcher. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Je suis vraiment le dernier des idiots. Tout ce que je vais réussir à faire, c'est à le faire fuir lui aussi. Surtout que quand j'y pense, je crève d'envie de la prendre avec lui cette douche. Je commence à me déshabiller doucement. Son sourire s'élargit à chaque morceau de tissu en moins. Il enlève son sweat-shirt lui aussi. Je suis mal à l'aise, mais j'essaye d'avoir l'air le plus assuré possible :

« On va la prendre cette douche ?

- Avec plaisir. Et donc j'ai pas le droit de te toucher, je dois juste regarder, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait… »

J'ai prononcé les derniers mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais j'avoue que je suis très nerveux et que j'espère qu'il voudra pas aller trop loin d'un coup. On rentre ensemble dans la cabine et on commence à se faire couler de l'eau dessus. C'est terriblement excitant de se retrouver collé l'un contre l'autre comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le même état que le jour où on avait pris la potion. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé sans l'intervention de Killua. Je me serais peut-être moins pris la tête. Kenny semble avoir un mal fou à se contrôler. Il me supplie :

« J'ai vraiment pas le droit de te toucher ?

- Non. Je t'ai déjà dis que t'avais pas le droit de me toucher sous la douche.

- Mmmph.

- Par contre, je t'ai pas interdit de me toucher une fois sorti.

- QUOIIII ? Bon allez viens là, m'ordonne-t-il en me tirant par le bras, t'es assez propre on retourne dans ta chambre ! »

Je m'accroche une serviette de bain et je l'accompagne en riant. Je suis quand même gêné de me retrouver nu devant lui et je m'empresse de me cacher sous les couvertures. Il vient me rejoindre et commence à m'embrasser tout en passant sa main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Il doit sentir que je suis mal à l'aise, et me dis avec douceur :

« Soit pas nerveux comme ça. On est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui, je sais que t'es pas prêt, tu me le dis cent fois par jour. Mais laisses toi aller un peu et arrêtes de te prendre la tête, je te guiderai. »

Encore ce même reproche. Je dois me laisser aller. Arrêter de me prendre la tête. Je respire un bon coup et j'essaye de profiter de l'instant présent. Je recommence à l'embrasser et je passe doucement mes mains sur son corps. Je sens bien que je suis maladroit, mais ça semble l'exciter d'autant plus. Tandis que je l'embrasse dans le cou, je commence timidement à toucher son sexe. Il gémit de plaisir, mais j'ose pas y aller franchement. Il me regarde d'un air amusé et me taquine :

« Ce que t'es prude Kurapika. C'est pas compliqué, tu le fais de la même manière que tu te le fais à toi. Je vais te montrer. »

Sans me laisser le temps de protester il commence à me masturber. La bouffée de plaisir qui me submerge ne dissipe pas totalement ma gêne et il me propose gentiment :

« Tiens prends ma main, si tu sens que tu perds le contrôle ou si ça te fais peur tu me serres bien fort. »

Puis il recommence à me toucher et vient s'amuser à embrasser mon torse et à me mordiller les tétons. Je commence à me laisser aller. Je gémis doucement et je fais des petits mouvements de bassin pour accompagner ceux de sa main. Mon corps entier frémit sous les sensations nouvelles. Tout à coup, je sens que mon excitation est à son comble. Au moment de l'orgasme, je serre de toutes mes forces la main de Kenny, et pousse un petit cri…Accompagné par un énorme cri de sa part

« KURAPIKAAAAAAAAA ! MA MAIN PUTAIN LACHE MOI ! »

Je suis trop étourdi pour réaliser tout de suite ce qui s'est passé. Mais en voyant l'état de ses doigts je réalise que…effectivement j'ai serré de toutes mes forces. Putain, j'ai déjà tué Kenny par accident mardi, faut absolument que jme mette en tête que c'est un humain normal et que jpeux pas y aller à fond. Ses phalanges sont totalement broyées et il se tient le poignet en hurlant et pleurant.

« Kenny ! Kenny je suis désolé, ça va ?

- NON CA VA PAS TU M'AS EXPLOSE LA MAIN !

- Jsuis désolé, jsuis tellement désolé, répondis-je en commençant à me rhabiller hâtivement, on va arranger ça.

- AAAAAAH Putaiiiiiiin ! Et comment tu veux arranger ça ? Mieux vaut encore que tu me butes, jme relèverais demain sans douleur et ça m'éviteras de souffrir ma race comme ça ! Putaiiiiiiin !

- On va aller à l'infirmerie ! Ils ont bien guérit Stan par magie en deux minutes, ils peuvent le faire pour toi aussi, viens ! »

Je l'aide à s'habiller et je le traine avec moi. Evidemment, y a personne. Je peste et je retourne chez Léorio. J'aurais préféré qu'il voit pas ça. On est tout débraillés et on a les cheveux trempés et en bataille. C'est Léorio qui ouvre et il est encore plus étonné que tout à l'heure. J'essaye de faire court pour abréger les souffrances de Kenny :

« On vient voir Sakura, Kenny s'est blessé à la main. »

Il nous laisse entrer et sa pétasse s'empresse d'estimer les dégâts.

« C'est bon, on m'a appris à réparer ça, je m'en charge. Huhuhu, mais vous étiez en train de faire quoi pour qu'il se fasse mal à la main comme ça ? »

Je sens le regard de Léorio peser sur nous et je préfère fixer le mur pour toute réponse. Pour une fois, Kenny est trop occupé à souffrir pour lâcher une de ses remarques perverse. Il suit Sakura dans la pièce à côté. Je me retrouve seul avec Léorio. C'est…gênant. J'ai l'impression que c'est écrit en grand sur ma gueule que je viens juste de faire des cochonneries avec Kenny. J'ai vraiment un problème n'empêche. La première fois de ma vie que j'éjacule sur quelqu'un c'est sur Killua pendant qu'il me pleure dans les bras, et la deuxième fois je casse la main de Kenny. Vaut ptet mieux pour tout le monde que je continue à me compliquer la vie et à pas me sentir prêt pour le sexe…

Kenny finit par revenir, sa main est totalement guérie. Il affiche un large sourire et nous lance :

« Même si c'est la main gauche, ça pourra être utile. Kurapika, je suggère qu'on retourne chez toi continuer là où on en est resté ! » Il prononce ces mots d'un ton de défi en regardant Léorio avec un grand sourire. Comme il le voit commencer à enrager, il ajoute : « Et Léorio, tu devrais surveiller ta copine, elle m'a demandé mon souvenir pour pouvoir me guérir par magie vu que c'est la procédure, mais j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est pour se rincer l'œil !

- Tu lui as donné…ton souvenir ?

- Ben oui pourquoi ? Moi ça me gêne pas que tout le monde voit Kenny McKormick en action ! Elle le visionne sur une pensine à écran là, tu veux venir voir comme t'es mignon quand tu jouis Kurapika ? ajoute-t-il non sans regarder Léorio d'un air victorieux.

- Mais…ton souvenir remonte jusqu'à quand exactement ?

- Bah. Jcrois depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé tout à l'heure. »

J'ai un monstrueux pressentiment. Dans la pièce à coté, on entend un bruit, comme un film qu'on rembobine puis….

_« T'es partis depuis super longtemps ! Et t'as fais quoi, pourquoi t'es couvert de transpiration ?_

_- C'est rien, je me suis entrainé avec Léorio. Il est hunter aussi, même s'il a pas le même niveau que Gon ou moi. Je pensais que ça te dérangeais pas, tu m'as dis que t'étais d'accord ce matin._

_- Mouais. Mais bon ça me travaille forcément. Que tu passes l'aprem avec le mec avec qui tu m'as trompé y a deux jours._

_- Je…je t'ai pas…on était pas encore ensemble Kenny…Sinon jamais j'aurais…_

_- Ouais, je sais, c'est bon t'inquiète, je t'en veux pas. C'est juste que tu lui as grimpé dessus jeudi et que t'as presque couché avec. Donc ça me fait un peu chier, mais tu peux trainer avec qui tu veux, je t'interdis rien. »_

Jcrois que Léorio et moi on a arrêté de respirer depuis si longtemps qu'on pourrait même battre Gon. Le souvenir continu de défiler. On entend les pas de Sakura résonner lentement sur le sol. On respire toujours pas. Elle apparait enfin sur le pas de la porte alors qu'en fond sonore on m'entend actionner la douche et y rentrer avec Kenny. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Je recule d'un pas. Par réflexe, Léorio se précipite pour se cacher derrière moi. Kenny, même s'il n'est pas directement concerné décide d'aller se cacher derrière Léorio. Il a pas tort, vu sa tendance à mourir facilement. Elle me fait face et avance lentement. Même si je suis un hunter, je dois reconnaitre qu'elle est très flippante. Pour chaque pas de sa part, on recule tous les trois. On finit par être contre un mur. Putain, on est dans la merde.


	27. Kakashisenseiiiiiii la suite!

POV Kakashi :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé professeur… euh… monsieur ?

- Garrison. Je suis M. Garrison. Prof de biologie. Quoi, vous avez un problème avec mon apparence ?, demande-t-il d'une voix nasillarde »

- Un problème, non pas vraiment. Ceci dit, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il faisait partie des professeurs « humains » de Poudlard. Or, là, ce type a le corps d'un cheval jusqu'au bassin. Il tient debout sur ces deux pattes et me regarde en croisant les bras. Nous sommes dans la salle des profs mais il n'y a que nous. J'étais venu ici dans l'espoir que Shikamaru ne m'y trouve pas. Ou même s'il m'y trouvait, il n'aurait théoriquement pas le droit de rentrer. Je réponds tout de même à la question de ce prof :

« Non, non, aucun, dis-je d'un ton beaucoup trop neutre pour être naturel

- Avec toutes les bestioles qu'il y a dans les parages, je pense quand même pas dénoter! Merdeuh ! »

- Je ne dis rien. Il commence à s'énerver seul et reprend :

« Bon, d'accord ! Je voulais juste avoir une BITE de cheval, pas plus ! Mais cette connasse de potion a merdée ! »

La porte s'ouvre. Je flippe quelques secondes que ce soit Shikamaru. Non. V'là qu'un mec fringué de latex entre… enfin, je crois pas qu'on puisse dire « mec » étant donné qu'il ressemble davantage à un alien qu'à un humain étant donné sa peau grise et sa tête énorme. En plus, il n'a que quatre doigts à chaque main.

« Ah, Monsieur Esclave, vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez la potion ?

- Oui, croyez-moi, avec ça, vous n'aurez plus que le sexe d'un étalon. Mmmh ! »

J'hallucine un peu en les regardant. Surtout ce fameux Monsieur Esclave avec sa tenue provocante et sa casquette militaire, digne d'un chippendale. Et surtout, son excitation clairement visible dans son short moulant. Je soupire. Je suis pas sûr qu'avoir troqué Shikamaru contre ces deux-là était une bonne idée. C'est toute l'école qui est en chaleur, ma parole ! Garrison se tourne vers moi, la fiole dans la main, d'un air triomphant :

« Avec ça, finis les effets secondaires ! »

Il boit la potion d'une traite. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, là ? Une potion qui enlève les effets secondaires indésirables ? Mais pourquoi l'autre McGonagall m'en a pas parlé ? Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il y a dedans lorsque Garrison se met à convulser. Il s'accroupit, se tenant le ventre. Doucement, le pelage qui recouvrait ses jambes disparaît, ne laissant que quelques poils noirs éparses. Il a retrouvé un corps humain, et en effet, il a conservé son sexe de cheval qu'il brandit fièrement sous mes yeux en hurlant « Victoire ». Monsieur Esclave gémit à ses côtés. Ca voudrait dire que si je refilais cette potion à Shikamaru, il arrêterait de vouloir me sauter dessus dès qu'il me voit, et se souviendrait toujours pas de son viol. Ce serait parfait ! Je me tourne vers Monsieur Esclave :

« Il y a quoi là-dedans ? Il m'en faut une !

- T-t-t-t-t, secret, secret ! C'est une invention de mon crû. Je suis un grand maître de potions vous savez. J'ai écrit notamment « Un liquide âpre et amer que vous allez aimer. » et « Mille et un breuvages qui vous ferons mettre votre GHB au placard. »

- Il m'en faut absolument.

- Ils sont disponibles en librairie, dans un rayon un peu à part. Faites attention, le vendeur n'est pas très aimable. C'est un roux aux dents de lapin. »

Il fouille rapidement dans sa petite sacoche et en sort une perruque blonde qu'il refout dedans dans la seconde. Je m'apprête à répondre mais il me devance :

« Non, pardon, un blond aux dents de lapin. Méfiez-vous de lui…

- Je parlais de la potion !

- Oh, d'accord, dit-il un peu déçu. J'en ai encore une fiole ! C'est gratuit pour la première dose. »

Il accompagne ses mots d'un clin d'œil et me tend la fiole. Je les quitte assez rapidement, mais pas suffisamment pour m'épargner le début de leur prochaine conversation :

« Bien, Monsieur Esclave. Je propose de répéter l'expérience que nous allons montrer aux élèves cet après-midi. Vous avez amené la gerbille ?

- Grrrr… Bien sûr… »

Je claque la porte, plaignant le pauvre animal au passage. Il faut que je trouve Shikamaru. Je suis assez étonné qu'il ne soit pas en train d'attendre devant la porte, la queue en l'air. Hum… Bon, au pire, s'il n'est pas de sa chambre, il finira bien par me trouver de lui-même. Je me dirige donc vers la tour des Culd'Karibou.

Arrivé au troisième étage, j'entends des hurlements. Je presse le pas. Je reconnais la voix de Sakura. Une Sakura très énervée. Qu'est-ce que Naruto a encore fait, cette fois-ci ? Je me poste devant la porte d'où proviennent les cris et tend l'oreille :

« JE VAIS VOUS TUUUUER ! TOUS LES TROIS !

- Oh, mais j'ai rien fait moi, je suis aussi une victime ! »

Je me décide à entrer. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec et me retrouve face à une drôle de scène. Sakura est bien là, toute rouge, le poing tendu vers trois mecs, qui pourtant ont l'air bien plus forts qu'elle. Les trois se tiennent en file indienne et le dernier, un blond tatoué se défend corps et âme de n'y être pour rien dans ce bordel.

« Sakura ! »

Elle remarque alors ma présence mais ne change pas de position, et s'approche toujours aussi dangereusement des trois garçons.

« Ne m'en empêchez pas cette fois-ci, Kakashi-sensei. Vous ne savez rien. »

Elle prend un élan et juste avant que son poing ne vienne s'écraser sur le visage du premier blond de la file, j'intercepte sa main d'un geste expert. Il faut dire que de 1. J'ai l'habitude avec elle. De 2. Je suis quand même un ninja super fort. De 3. J'ai la classe ultime quand je fais ça. Un grand silence s'abat sur la scène. Les trois menacés ont bloqué leur respiration. Sakura est encore trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Des gémissements proviennent de la pièce à côté. Je demande :

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Hum… c'est un souvenir. Dit Kurapika avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix. »

Sakura, impuissante face à moi se met à pleurer bruyamment. Je suis un peu surpris par cette réaction. Non pas que Sakura ne pleure jamais, bien au contraire, elle se laisse facilement aller, mais surtout par ce changement d'attitude si soudain. Ce n'était donc pas tant de l'énervement que de la tristesse qui assaillait la jeune fille. Je la fais s'asseoir sur le lit et ordonne aux trois autres de foutre le camp. Ils le font avec plaisir. Je la rejoins et m'assieds à ses côtés. Je caresse doucement sa tête et elle vient se blottir contre moi :

« Raconte-moi tout, ma p'tite Sakura.

- C'est Léorio, mon petit-ami…

- Le concierge ?

- Il fait des études pour être médecin !

- Oui… oui… bien sûr, je ne jugeais pas ! Continue… »

Elle commence à me raconter toute l'histoire mais j'écoute pas trop. Surtout que j'm'en fous un peu de sa rencontre avec Léorio, mes pensées peuvent bien s'égarer un peu en attendant qu'elle en arrive au sujet qui fâche. Je pense à Shikamaru. J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de le faire redevenir comme avant. Comme le Shikamaru que tout le monde connaît, celui qui n'a jamais été violé, celui qui ne cherche pas à se taper son prof. Et dire que la dernière fois, j'ai faillis succomber à ses avances. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? j'ai jamais vu Shikamaru autrement que comme un des gamins de Konoha qui faisait pas partie de mon équipe. Il avait l'air plutôt cool et un peu rebelle, mais c'était ce qu'il dégageait pour tout le monde. Il est plutôt pas mal, physiquement, c'est vrai, mais j'avais jamais remarqué ça avant qu'il ne s'offre à moi. En gros, je l'avais jamais vu comme un mec que je pouvais potentiellement me faire. Et puis, je suis pas du genre à coucher avec des mecs, je suis hétéro, moi ! Bon, ok, une fois j'ai dérapé avec Iruka. Et ok, je ne le regrette absolument pas parce-que c'était un putain de bon coup, mais on avait bu, on était pas dans notre état normal. D'ailleurs, vive la gêne le lendemain. M'enfin, ça nous a pas empêché de recommencer à la beuverie d'après. J'ai dit qu'une fois ? je voulais dire « qu'un mec », quoi ! En fait, quand on y regarde bien, Shikamaru ressemble un peu à Iruka. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, longs, noués en queue de cheval. Les mêmes yeux marrons… Ca doit être pour ça que j'ai faillis craquer. Heureusement, j'ai trouvé une solution à tout ça et je serais plus tenté de tomber dans ses bras. Enfin, plutôt de LE laisser tomber dans mes bras, vu ce qu'il m'a fait l'autre coup, je doute que ce soit moi le passif si jamais… Oh, putain, faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, ça arrivera pas ! Dans son état normal, il ne se passerait rien ! Il faut que je me dise ça ! Quoique peut-être avec de l'alcool…

« Kakashi-sensei ? »

Je sors de mes rêveries :

« Euh… Hein ?

- Vous m'écoutez ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Je pensais que vous auriez au moins une petite réaction ! Deux mecs qui ont failli coucher ensemble quand même ! Surtout Léorio, il a pas l'air franchement gay. Comment j'ai pu choisir de sortir avec un gay sans m'en rendre compte ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Son mec l'a trompé avec un autre mec ? Oh, merde, elle avait l'air drôle son histoire, j'aurais p'tet dû écouter finalement. Je sais pas trop quoi dire sur le coup.

« Bah, tu sais… Si t'étais sortie avec Naruto, il y aurait aussi eu le risque qu'il te trompe avec Sasuke. Et vice-versa. »

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je sens qu'elle s'énerve. Ses oreilles commencent à devenir rouges. Elle se lève du lit et commence à prendre de l'élan avec son bras droit. Je sens que je vais m'en manger une. Toute sa douceur a disparue.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que Sakura Haruno n'attire que des gays ? JE RESSEMBLE A UN MEC PEUT-ETRE ?

- Ben là faut dire que…

- AYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Bam. Ce que je craignais arriva. Je me suis mangé une droite dans la gueule. Ma tête part sur le côté, poussée par la force de Sakura et emporte mon corps qui s'étale sur le lit. Je me relève rapidement. Je sens un liquide âcre au goût cuivré envahir ma bouche. Je crache. Du sang.

« Hum… Je vais y aller ! »

Je sors vite et ferme la porte derrière moi. Sans réfléchir, je place un banc du couloir contre cette porte pour enfermer la furie à l'intérieur. J'irais la libérer dans une heure, quand elle se sera calmée. D'abord, je dois retrouver Shikamaru. Je crache encore un peu de sang et m'essuie à l'aide d'un mouchoir. J'arrive ensuite devant la porte de sa chambre. Je toque.

« Oui… entrez… »

C'est sa voix. Je souris et entre. Il est seul dans la pièce, couché sur son lit en train de contempler le plafond. A peine a-t-il remarqué son visiteur qu'il se précipite vers moi en courant.

« Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiii ! »

En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouve plaqué contre la porte. D'une main, Shikamaru tourne la clé dans la serrure. Il approche ses lèvres des miennes. Je tourne la tête et fait un pas sur le côté pour mettre au moins quelques centimètres de distance entre nous. Je sais que j'arriverais jamais au mètre.

« Il faut que je te parle, Shikamaru.

- Mmmhhh… pas besoin de parler… »

Il a seulement eu besoin de faire un pas en avant pour se retrouver à nouveau trop proche. Il a posé un doigt contre ma bouche et commence à déposer quelques baisers au creux de mon cou. Je frissonne. Au final, j'ai pas tellement envie de le repousser, mais il le faut. Je plaque donc mes mains entre lui et moi et le pousse en arrière pour marquer à nouveau une légère distance. Il agrippe mes mains posées sur lui et les fait descendre volontairement vers son entre-jambe. Avant qu'elle n'aient eu le temps d'atteindre cette endroit, je les retire vivement. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Je lui propose un marché :

« Shikamaru. Je voudrais que tu boives cette potion, dis-je en sortant la fiole de ma pochette, si tu le fais, j'accepte de coucher avec toi. »

Etant donné qu'il n'aura plus envie de moi après l'avoir bu, je trouve mon idée improvisée plutôt bonne. L'intéressé m'arrache la fiole des mains et la boit d'un trait. Il prend ensuite ma main et m'attire vers lui, le sourire satisfait de celui qui a finalement eu ce qu'il voulait s'affiche sur son visage. Je me laisse faire. Il a fallu quoi… trente secondes pour que ça fasse effet chez Garrison. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'occuper pendant ce temps-là. Je tente à tout hasard :

« Tu veux pas aller fermer les volets d'abord ?

- Ouh… Vous êtes pudique ?

- Hum… oui !

- Mais moi je veux vous voir dans toute votre splendeur. Je veux pouvoir visualiser la blancheur pure de votre peau quand je l'embrasserai. Je veux voir jusqu'aux frissons qui parcourront votre corps lorsque… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et place ses deux mains chaudes sous mon pull qu'il commence à enlever. Je m'en veux d'apprécier ce moment. Je me retrouve vite torse nu et lui-même enlève son t-shirt dans la seconde. Il est plutôt bien fait. Je peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Il s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Doucement, pour une fois. Je me laisse faire. Je commencerais presque à perdre patience concernant l'effet de la potion si je n'appréciais pas autant ce qu'il se passait. Il mordille délicatement ma lèvre inférieure tout en m'embrassant un peu plus passionnément. Ses mains parcourent mon dos pour descendre jusqu'à mes fesses et les caresser. Moi, j'ai toujours les bras ballants, le long du corps. Je me laisse faire et j'arrête pas de me dire que si je m'y mets aussi, ça va mal finir. Il faut que je continue d'espérer que cette putain de potion fasse effet. A moins que ce connard d'alien se soit foutu de ma gueule ?

Shikamaru retire ses lèvres des miennes et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a toujours son sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres. Il s'agenouille alors devant moi. Je crois pouvoir deviner ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Il ouvre ma fermeture éclair et descends mon pantalon qui tombe alors bêtement sur mes chevilles. Je ferme les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? On va finir par coucher ensemble, tout ça parce-que j'lui ai dit qu'on le ferait. Je vais tuer ce putain d'alien ! C'est juré ! Il faut que je stoppe Shikamaru. Sinon, ce serait un peu comme… une sorte de viol aussi, non ? Il est pas vraiment lui-même alors… Oh putain, il me caresse à travers mon boxer. Ca y est, je bande. Il abaisse alors mon sous-vêtement. J'ai tellement envie qu'il me suce, au final. Je vais pas l'arrêter là. Je sais que je suis qu'un connard qui profite d'un de ces élèves mais… putain, là, j'en ai trop envie. Il lèche doucement mon gland, me faisant gémir avant d'engouffrer mon membre en entier. C'est tellement bon… Il commence des mouvements de va-et-vient, jouant avec sa langue en même temps. Il est plutôt doué, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie le petiot ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de gémir bruyamment. Il doit se sentir encouragé parce-qu'il accélère la cadence. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, les glissant jusqu'à sa nuque. Il ralentit à chaque fois que m'on excitation se fait trop important puis accélère à nouveau. Ce petit jeu dure plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je me sente venir. C'est juste à ce moment-là qu'il choisit d'écarter sa bouche de mon sexe.

« Kakashi-sensei ? »

Je gémis et supplie :

« T'arrêtes pas, Shikamaru… Je suis sur le point de…»

Il ne revient pas à sa tâche. Je réalise alors qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, il a dit mon nom d'une voix grave et teintée de surprise. J'essaie de me ressaisir et baisse les yeux vers lui pour comprendre son problème. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, faisant immédiatement ramollir ma teub. Il se relève, plutôt horrifié.

« Galère… Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?... »

Oh merde, vlà que la potion a quand même fait effet. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je remonte rapidement mon pantalon et remet mon pull. C'est complètement débile. J'ai l'air encore plus coupable en faisant ça. J'aurais mieux fait de faire semblant de pas comprendre moi non plus. Trop tard. Je lui donne son t-shirt et le dirige vers la porte :

« Hum… Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Shikamaru !

- Mais…

- Bonne journée ! »

Je le jette dehors et tombe à genoux. Putain de merde… Mais comment je vais me sortir de ce bordel ? Il toque à la porte.

« Quoi ? dis-je d'une voix agressive

- Euh… professeur… c'est ma chambre.

- Ah… Oui… C'est vrai. »

Je lui ouvre à nouveau. Il a toujours cet air interrogateur sur le visage. Je le salue de la main et prend sa place à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il me retient par le bras :

« Me dites pas que je suis…

- Hein ? Non ! Quoi ?

- Somnambule ?

- Hein ? Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Je pouvais pas te réveiller ! Tu sais bien qu'on doit jamais réveiller un somnambule ! »

Mais comment Shikamaru, le mec à plus de 200 de QI peut m'avoir sortis une vanne pareille ? C'est pas possible, il a cherché à trouver une justification foireuse de son attitude ou quoi ? Dans un sens, c'est pas plus mal si lui aussi se sent coupable et honteux. En même temps, se réveiller avec une teub dans la bouche… Nan, il aura trop honte pour le dire à qui que ce soit, je vais p'tet pouvoir m'en sortir, finalement.


	28. Une chambre, vite!

**POV Kiba**

**Samedi 12 septembre, 10h15**

« Putain les gars, vous allez pas passer votre journée de congé à rien branler, venez avec moi en ville, jvais retrouver Hinata et Shino

- Y aura Kakashi-sensei ? » me demande Shikamaru. Il est occupé à faire une sieste sur son lit. Alors qu'il s'est réveillé y a 30minutes. Putain le mec qui retourne dormir alors qu'il vient de se lever.

- Non connard, y aura Hinata et Shino, jviens de te le dire !

- Alors non.

- Et toi Naruto ?

- On va bouffer des ramens ? » me questionne-t-il. Lui est occupé à jouer à Call of Duty en se goinfrant de cookies. Putain le mec qui pense à la bouffe alors qu'il est en train de manger.

- Non on va au resto, jcrois pas qu'ils en servent.

- Alors non. »

Je soupire et je laisse tomber. Ok, j'ai de la chance que mes colocataires soient deux de mes potes d'enfance, mais ils sont vraiment trop no life. Je siffle Akamaru pour qu'il me suive et je vais chez Stan pour le prévenir que je pars toute la journée voir mes anciens coéquipiers. J'arrive à proximité de sa porte et…mon ouïe développée me permet de percevoir des petits gémissements et des bruits mouillés. Haha, Cartman et Kyle encore à tous les coups. Faut dire que les gars de South Park ils font une coloc à cinq depuis que Stan dort plus avec les gothiques. Déjà que nous à trois c'est le bordel, pour eux j'ose pas imaginer. Bon jvais pas les déranger, jvais attendre un peu avant d'entrer pour leur demander où est mon beau brun. Les bruits se font plus prononcés, là je pense que même un mec avec des facultés auditives normales pourrait les entendre. Ils vont pas tarder à terminer leur petite affaire. J'entends des bruits de respiration saccadée et….c'est louche c'est pas la voix de mes potes ça. Bon. J'attends deux minutes histoire qu'ils se rhabillent et je toque à la porte. On me convie à entrer. Y a Butters et son meilleur ami assit sur le lit. Butters à l'air con et heureux comme d'hab, l'autre a l'air super gêné. Je commence :

« Vous auriez pas vu St… »

Oh merde il est en train de dormir à côté. C'est glauque. Bon les deux mecs savent surement pas que je les ai entendus mais quand même. Je m'approche de lui et je commence à lui secouer doucement l'épaule. J'insiste un peu et je l'appelle par son prénom. Je leur lance une pique au passage histoire de leur foutre la honte :

« Bon en même temps je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait le sommeil lourd vu qu'il s'est pas réveillé malgré le boucan que vous avez fait. »

Ca marche qu'à moitié. Gon a changé de couleur. Butters lui a rien capté. Le brun me demande d'un air effrayé :

« Tu…tu vas en parler à Killua ?

- J'ai l'air de parler souvent à Killua ? Il a tabassé mon mec. Et puis jmen fous, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. STAN debout ! »

Il me grogne un « Kiba » et émerge enfin. Il est trop mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille et son air fatigué. Je lui explique que je pars toute la journée, mais que je veux passer la soirée avec lui et qu'on aille voir Mucc. Pas sur qu'il ait tout capté, mais je lui écrirais un sms un peu plus tard pour tout lui répéter. Je quitte la pièce et je sors du château. Jsuis content de revoir mes anciens potes, on a programmé cette sortie la semaine dernière, mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré passer la journée avec Stan. Après ce qui s'est passé hier…Pouah j'en ai pas dormi de la nuit, si seulement on avait des chambres individuelles. J'espère que ce soir on pourra reprendre là où on est resté.

**Samedi 12 septembre 12h12**

« Alors elle est comment cette école des sorciers ? Racontes-nous ta première semaine ! T'as fais quoi d'intéressant ? me demande ma timide amie Hinata de sa petite voix fluette.

Ouaaaah, sérieux c'était trop bien ! Jme suis fais plein de nouveaux potes et on s'organise des beuveries et des soirées défonce tout le temps et on prend des potions magiques louches ! Haha mercredi on était tous sous viagra parce qu'un alien a perruque nous avait drogué, et du coup vous allez pas deviner ! Shikamaru m'a sucé ! Et moi aussi jlai sucé ! La situation de ouf quoi ! Et on a fait n'imp, on a dansé sur du Britney Spears a moitié à poil avec d'autres gars, jme suis giclé dessus, c'était énorme. Mais par contre ce qui est trop cool c'est que le lendemain j'ai rencontré un mec génial ! On a fait un action ou vérité sous sérum de vérité, je l'avais pris à un sorcier que j'avais dragué en sexy jutsu. Enfin bref on s'en fout, donc je disais à la soirée, j'ai rencontré un mec trop adorable qui s'appelle Stan et je l'ai embrassé. Pour de vrai jveux dire, parce que Naruto et Shika m'ont embrassé aussi pour jouer. Et hier il m'a sucé aussi et on a faillis coucher ensemble, jsuis complètement dingue de lui ! De Stan hein, pas de Naruto ou Shikamaru. Nan franchement, trop bonne semaine ! Et vous, vous avez fais quoi ? »

Hinata est écarlate et semble complètement traumatisée. Shino…ben jsais pas trop quelle gueule il fait vu que jvois mal son visage mais il bouge pas et il touche pas à son repas donc il doit être perplexe aussi. Hmmm. Trop d'infos d'un coup peut-être ? Mes potes sont un peu coincés, j'aurais du y aller molo. J'essaye de relancer sur autre chose :

« Euh sinon vous avez décidé de vous inscrire à Poudlard avec nous ou pas finalement ? »

Apparemment ils veulent pas. Jcomprends pas pourquoi, moi je m'amuse bien là-bas.

**Samedi 12 septembre 18h16**

Je retourne dans la tour du château réservé aux moldus. J'ai passé une bonne aprèm mais jsais pas si mes potes ont apprécié, ils étaient bizarre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trop hâte de retrouver Stan. J'ai pensé à lui tout le trajet de retour. A toutes les délicieuses choses qu'on a faites hier, à sa langue sur mon sexe, à mes doigts en lui. Graaaaou, jpeux plus attendre, jveux lui sauter dessus. Pourvu qu'on se trouve un petit coin pour être tranquille tous les deux, jsuis chaud comme tout là. Dans sa chambre y a un tapage pas possible. Déjà il est pas seul, c'est pas bon signe. J'ouvre la porte parce qu'ils m'entendent pas toquer. Il joue à rock band avec ses potes et il est affalé sur le lit avec une guitare en plastique avec Kyle, tandis que Butters est à la batterie et que Cartman braille dans le micro des « Can't read my-Can't read my- no, he can't read my poker face ! Ma-ma-ma-ma ! ». La scène est marrante et je reste debout près de l'entrée en attendant qu'ils terminent la chanson. Je peux pas m'empêcher de reluquer Stan. Il porte un pantalon noir à clous, un tee-shirt moulant The cure et un bonnet noir qui met en avant ses jolies mèches de cheveux sombres. Je fixe ses doigts ornés de bagues argentées et ses ongles au vernis noir qui s'agitent sur les touches. Je crève d'envie que ses jolies mains s'agitent plutôt sur mon corps. Quand je pense que je vannais Itachi l'autre jour parce qu'il kiffait le look émo de Gaara, jpensais pas baver autant sur un mec de ce style un jour. Enfin jpensais pas baver sur un mec tout court. Rien que de le regarder ça me fait déjà bander. Dès qu'ils finissent le morceau je me précipite sur le lit pour prendre Stan dans mes bras et l'embrasser passionnément. Cartman proteste :

« Beurk, allez vous lécher la gueule ailleurs les tarlouzes !

- Avec plaisir, jvous confisque Stan jusqu'à ce soir!

- Putain, mais c'est notre meilleur guitariste dans le jeu, proteste Cartman, déjà que l'autre pauvre revient plus depuis des heures, comment on va jouer nous ?

- Kenny est mort déjà ?

- Aucune idée, intervient Kyle. Mort ou avec Kurapika. En tout cas tous nos potes nous lâchent cet aprem, heureusement que Butters reste avec nous au lieu de trainer avec Gon pour une fois !

- Oui, il veut rester seul et réfléchir il m'a dit, alors moi je joue avec vous les amis ! s'enflamme Butters. »

J'hésite à balancer une piste qui pourrait expliquer cette soudaine envie de solitude mais je m'abstiens. Jpourrais toujours les vanner là-dessus plus tard. Là j'ai surtout envie d'aller faire la même chose avec Stan. Qui est en train de se boire une immense lampée de vodka pure. Faudra que jfasse quelque chose pour ce problème d'alcoolisme à l'occasion. Mais pour le moment, je lui prends la main et je le ramène jusqu'à ma chambre. Sur le court chemin qui sépare les deux portes, je perds déjà dix minutes à lui grimper dessus. Les mecs qui se baladent nous regardent en hallucinant, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Pourvu que j'arrive à faire dégager mes colocs ! Je rentre enfin chez moi. Naruto joue toujours à Call of et il en est à son 6e paquet de cookies. Shika est toujours allongé sur le lit, mais cette fois-ci il tire une gueule jusque par terre. Ben putain, c'est mal parti. Je tente :

« Hey les no lifes, il est temps d'aller vous aérer un peu la tête. Ca vous fera pas de mal. Vous pouvez nous laisser la chambre une heure ou deux ? »

Ok… Le vent... Naruto est concentré sur son jeu. Shika a les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait d'assister à un accident de la route sanglant. Je me décide à les bouger :

« Naruto, Cartman et les autres cherchent un mec pour remplacer Stan à rock band, ça te dis pas de geeker de façon sociable pour une fois ?

- Nan.

- Putain allez mec, on ira bouffer des ramens demain stu veux, mais là laisse moi la chambre.

- J'ai déjà bouffé des ramens cet aprem. Et jsuis pas un no life, jsuis sortis deux fois dla chambre. Pour bouffer des ramens et pour aller racheter des cookies.

- Jpeux t'arranger un moment avec Sasuke si tu veux, propose Stan. C'est mon ancien coloc, il cède à tout quand je lui demande, il m'aime bien quand je bois pas, il me trouve ultimement dark comme tous les gothiques. »

Naruto rougis un peu et finit par grommeler que de toute façon il avait envie de voir un peu nos autres potes. Il sort de la pièce. Victoire, plus qu'à virer Shika ! Putain il a pas l'air en forme. Je lui propose :

« Shika, ça te dis pas d'aller voir Kakashi-Sensei un petit moment pour nous laisser la chambre ? »

Putain qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore ? Il a l'air totalement horrifié par ma remarque et se roule en boule dans le lit. Il refuse de répondre à mes questions ou de m'expliquer son comportement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes j'en ai marre et je renonce à le faire dégager. Je sors dans le couloir avec Stan. On est dépités. Lui aussi il meurt d'envie d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec moi, ça se voit. Si seulement j'avais une chambre individuelle comme Kurapika… Tiens, d'ailleurs, si ça se trouve il en a pas besoin en ce moment et il pourrait nous la prêter…C'est mon pote, il acceptera. Y a plus qu'à espérer que Kenny soit déjà mort ! Enfin, on se comprend. Kenny est mon pote aussi, c'est pas cool de souhaiter ça, mais là, j'ai trop envie de baiser quoi ! On s'approche de la pièce. Je toque. Rien. Pourtant j'entends les bruits de trois respirations. Je retente. Toujours rien. J'essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée à clef. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, et je m'éloigne un peu. C'est louche, pourtant y a du monde dedans, jcomprends pas pourquoi ils ouvrent pas. Par curiosité, j'attends un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, je parviens à les entendre chuchoter. J'identifie les voix de Kurapika, Kenny et Léorio. J'essaye de retenir la conversation pour la raconter après à Stan.

Léorio : Vous pensez qu'elle est devant la porte ?

Kurapika : Non, sinon elle l'aurait déjà défoncé pour entrer…

Léorio : Vous pensez qu'on va mourir ?

Kenny : Moi ptet mais pas vous, arrête de raconter des conneries, elle est pas barge à ce point. On devrait sortir de la pièce, on va pas rester planqués là éternellement. Ou au moins toi tu sors, que jpuisse tripoter Kurapika !

Kurapika : Kenny enlève ta main !... Jme sens tellement coupable en plus…

Léorio : Ouais, jme sens mal moi aussi… Putain mec, arrête de le toucher devant moi ! Aide-nous plutôt à trouver une solution pour arranger les choses.

Kenny : Un plan à trois ça vous dit pas ? Ca vous remontera le moral !

Léorio : Kenny !

Kurapika : Kenny !

Kenny : Waa comme vous êtes coincés ! Mais genre, c'est obligé que tu kifferais avec nous deux en même temps Kurapika, tu vas quand même pas dire non ? Et puis toi, si t'aimes les blondinets, deux pour le prix d'un, c'est plutôt cool !

Léorio : Ben c'est vr….

Kurapika : Ca suffit on reste concentrés ! Faut trouver une solution pour calmer Sakura…

Kenny : Un plan à quatre ?

Kurapika : Kenny !

Kenny : Ben si déjà son mec est gay et la trompe autant qu'elle puisse tirer avantage de la situation elle aussi. Elle a un beau cul ta copine en plus mec. Enfin ton ex quoi. »

J'ai pas tout compris à la situation mais Kurapika recommence à râler. De toute évidence j'aurais pas sa chambre en tout cas. Je reprends la main de Stan et je repars à la recherche d'un endroit calme pour nous isoler. On peut pas nous empêcher de nous arrêter pour nous embrasser passionnément dès qu'on se retrouve seul dans le couloir. Mais y a tout le temps un connard qui finit par débarquer pour nous déranger. Ils sont chiants les gens à circuler dans tous les sens ! On décide de sortir de notre tour Doit bien y avoir des endroits ou squatter…Putain, mais tout est fermé le week-end dans ce château de merde ? Les salles de classes, les toilettes communes, les placards…

Dans le couloir de la salle des potions y a personne. Je tiens plus et je le plaque contre un mur tout en recommençant à l'embrasser fougueusement. Je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt et je colle mon corps au sien. Jpourrais le prendre ici, tout de suite, tellement j'ai envie de lui. Mais au bout de même pas une minute, j'entends des bruits de pas... Mais c'est pas possible on peut pas être tranquilles ! Je fais un effort surhumain pour sortir ma main droite de son pantalon. Il tente de protester mais je lui chuchote que quelqu'un vient. On s'écarte un peu et on feint de nous passionner pour un tableau au mur. Qui d'ailleurs vient de bouger. Putain, elle est louche cette école.

On voit Kakashi passer, il est tellement tracassé qu'il remarque même pas notre présence. On attend quelques secondes qu'il se soit éloigné pour nous précipiter à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me mordille l'oreille tout en me caressant par-dessus mon jeans. Je meurs d'envie de baisser ce pantalon pour enlever cette foutue barrière de tissu, mais j'entends des talons au loin. Cette fois c'est la prof canon qui passe. Je soupire d'un air exaspéré. Le mec dans le tableau se fout de notre gueule au passage. Je tire Stan par la main. A défaut de pouvoir le tirer tout court. J'en ai marre, putain ! On continue notre visite du château, quand tout à coup on arrive dans une pièce spacieuse. Y a un objet circulaire au centre avec une pancarte accrochée en dessous qui indique : « Portoloin collectif. Transporte en lieu sûr, à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. 25 personnes maxi. 2 000 kg maxi. »

« Putain mais c'est parfait ! m'exclamais-je. Concrètement ce truc va nous téléporter à l'extérieur du château et on pourra se trouver un coin tranquille là-bas !

- Ca nous envoie ou ?

- Surement à Pré-au-Lard. On peut revenir à pied en peu de temps, au pire jte prendrais dans mes bras et je viendrais en courant.

- On sera revenu pour les Bee Hive?

- Ouais jpense, ils jouent dans plus de deux heures. »

Ca doit être un truc de ouf en plus de se téléporter ! On s'approche en se tenant une main et on place la seconde juste au dessus de l'objet. Je lui propose :

« A trois ! Un…Deux… »

On place simultanément nos mains sur le portoloin et…tout devient flou. Jsens mon corps qui se tord dans tous les sens et le décor qui bouge à toute vitesse. Le voyage ne dure que quelques secondes et mon corps heurte violemment le sol. Stan s'effondre à coté de moi. Il a pas l'air d'avoir très bien supporté le voyage puisqu'il rampe vers un caniveau pour vomir. Enfin « caniveau ». C'est une vraie déchetterie cette rue, putain. Mes sens surdéveloppés sont immédiatement agressés. C'est ça Pré-au-Lard ? Ben ça craint à mort ! Y a trois gosses habillés de haillons qui jouent avec un bout de bois. Ca semble pas être une baguette magique, et ils ont pas l'air très sorciers. Je leur demande où on est. Ils me répondent dans une langue étrangère.

« Putain ils parlent espagnol, s'inquiète Stan.

- Et toi tu le parles aussi ?

- Ouais un peu. Attends, je leur demande où on est. »

Mon amoureux leur balance quelques mots et ils répondent avec un accent qui roule beaucoup les R. Vu la gueule de Stan, ce qu'ils racontent semble pas encourageant. Il se pince les yeux et s'énerve :

« Putain de bordel de merde, Kiba t'avais dis qu'on irait à Pré-au-Lard !

- Ben ouais, c'est ce que je pensais, ça semblait logique. Pourquoi, on est ou ?

- A 30 bornes de Mexico.

- QUOIIIII ? »

Putain jsuis pas spécialement bon en géo, mais pour autant que j'en sache y a une sacrée trotte entre le Mexique et l'Angleterre… Je m'inquiète :

« Comment c'est possible qu'on atterrisse là, y avait noté « en lieu sûr » sur la pancarte

- Ouais ben pour des sorciers qui se font attaquer pour un mage noir, le Mexique c'est ptet une cachette plus stratégique que le village sorcier voisin. Ou alors c'est quelqu'un qui a réinitialisé l'appareil. Genre l'alien, je l'imagine bien faire ça…

- Et…t'as un portable pour appeler les autres ? m'inquiétais-je

- Non.

- T'as…de l'argent pour qu'on puisse acheter quelque chose ? Ou manger, jcommence à avoir faim.

- J'ai que dalle dans mes poches Kiba, j'étais censé aller de ma chambre à la tienne, pas finir dans une putain de banlieue Mexicaine ! s'énerve-t-il. »

Bon ok il a raison de m'en vouloir, c'était pas très intelligent de ma part comme idée… En tout cas une chose est sure, on sera pas rentré pour les Bee Hive…

* * *

><p>Oh, d'ailleurs: Bee Hive est un groupe issu de l'univers <em>Lucile, amour et rock'n'roll<em> (_Aishite Naito_) de Kaoru Tada.

Oui, c'est ridicule, mais nous ça nous fait rire :p


	29. Réviser, c'est pour les tarlouzes!

**POV Pain.**

Samedi 12 septembre, 05h43

« Itachi, sérieux, ça fait déjà une heure qu'on est rentré. Tu veux pas aller dans ton lit et dormir ? »

Itachi est roulé en boule contre moi. Il m'a raconté ce que Killua et Tobi lui ont fait dans Battle Royale et s'en remet pas. Il flippe de dormir parce-qu'il pense que Tobi va venir pendant son sommeil et l'achever. Après tout, Tobi a la clé, m'a-t-il dit. C'est pas faux. Mais c'est notre coloc' et on est qu'en septembre, va falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Je reprends :

« Je parie qu'il est allé pioncer chez Killua. Tu veux que j'aille vérifier ?

- Non, non, non, s'il te plait Pain, reste avec moi ! Je veux pas être seul ! »

Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Putain, dans cette position, je vais jamais réussir à m'endormir. Et sérieux, c'est quoi ce mec ? C'est pas le Itachi tout insensible et classe que je connais. J'avais pas besoin de voir cette facette là, putain ! Déjà que la facette « geek » commençait à me pomper. D'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée…

« Itachi… Tu m'avais bien dit que ton rêve ultime, ce serait qu'on invente une console qui te foute direct dans tes jeux et que tu puisses tout ressentir et être vraiment à fond dedans, non ?

- Ouai, ce serait trop bon…

- Bah, c'était ça, non ? T'étais le joueur « volontaire n°2 » dont je me souviens plus du nom, et t'as perdu face à Mitsuko. »

Il se redresse légèrement :

« Ouai, mais c'est dégueulasse, on avait pas le même niveau !

- Tu fais comment dans WoW pour gagner des points d'XP ?

- Euh… Ben, je tue des sangliers dans la forêt.

- Hum. Ok. Ben, c'est pareil. Entraîne-toi et affronte Killua à nouveau dans ce putain de champigno-film. Et cette fois-ci, tu lui niques la gueule !

- Tu crois qu'y a des sangliers dans la forêt interdite ?

- Arf. Tu peux t'entraîner sur les araignées géantes.

- On pourrait pas juste s'affronter sur… j'sais pas, Street Fighter 4 ? »

Je soupire :

« Si ça suffit pour que tu te sentes mieux… »

Il se redresse complètement. J'ai du mal à comprendre la logique de ce mec mais l'important, c'est qu'il se sente mieux. Il a l'air convaincu par tout ça. Bon, j'avoue, moi-même j'y croyais pas. Faut dire que ce que Killua et Tobi lui ont fait était vraiment gore et moi aussi, j'aurais essayé de les éviter après ça. M'enfin, si un combat sur PS3 peut les aider à s'entendre à nouveau, j'suis pour. Pourvu que Killua ne gagne pas, quoi. Il se lève et se décide enfin à dégager de mon lit pour reprendre place dans le sien. Putain, là il est 6h du mat', je suis complètement mort à force de soirées de dépravés ou alors passées devant le PC. Je vais au moins pioncer jusqu'à… Oh peu importe. Je vire mon t-shirt et je me glisse sous les couvertures. Enfin…

« Pain, tu dors ? »

Oh, putain…

« Laisse-moi un peu plus de trente secondes. Quoi ?

- Je… je peux t'avouer un truc ? »

Quelle question… C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça. Si il a envie de me dire quelque-chose, qu'il accouche, et vite ! En même temps, il a bien dit « avouer » ? Ca veut dire qu'il va me balancer une info grave, peut-être honteuse, peut-être… Oh, merde, je parie qu'il est amoureux de moi ! Ouai, il va me balancer un truc du genre « Pain, je dois t'avouer que je t'ai toujours aimé. Et l'autre jour, dans la douche, j'ai enfin compris que… » et moi, je vais devoir me défendre, lui expliquer que lui et moi, on sera jamais ensemble. Que je veux bien qu'on se tripote et p'tete même qu'on aille jusqu'à baiser mais c'est juste parce-qu'il est canon et super bien foutu. Et là, il va il se remettre en boule, et il va se dire qu'après la violence physique qu'il a subit cette nuit, maintenant j'en remets une couche mentalement. Et p'tete que demain, demain je me réveillerais et il sera plus là. Et on le retrouvera pendu dans la forêt. Putain, je veux pas tuer mon meilleur pote, moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois dire alors ? je peux quand même pas dire que je l'aime aussi, les conséquences seront encore pires quand il saura que je lui ai mentis. Mais dans quelle merde, je me suis foutu moi aussi ! Je sais, j'ai qu'à plus répondre. Je vais faire semblant de dormir. Oui, voilà. Je réfléchirais à tout ça demain, à tête reposée, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

« Pain ? »

Chuuut. Il faut que je sois silencieux. Je ne bouge plus d'un poil. Pourvu qu'il comprenne.

« Bon, tant pis si tu pionces. Il faut que ça sortes. Tu sais… En fait, je crois que le pire dans tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, c'est que de me faire griffer et lacérer par Killua… ben… c'était plutôt excitant. J'ai honte de le dire mais ça m'a plu. Tu crois que je suis un gros maso ? »

Je mets une minute à réagir.

« Mais alors, t'es pas amoureux de moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Nan, rien, rien… Euh ouai… Bwarf, tu sais, quand je baise une meuf, ou un mec qui a des ongles, je kiffe aussi de me faire griffer le dos. J'aime bien me faire mordre aussi. Donc je crois qu'on est tous un peu maso.

- Ouai… mais là, il m'a quand même découpé la bouche.

- Mmmh… bon, ok, c'est vrai que là, c'est abusé. Et t'as kiffé quand Tobi t'as charcuté le pied ?

- Nan ! Me rappelle pas ça ! C'était juste horrible. J'essaie actuellement de supprimer cette partie de ma mémoire. (je sens à sa voix qu'il peine à en parler) Mais quand Killua… enfin, y avait quelque-chose de… sexuel dans sa façon de me faire mal.

- Mmmh… continue…

- Et puis, y avait tout ce délire de m'embrasser et… »

Samedi 12 septembre. 14h30.

Gné ? J'ouvre un œil avec peine. J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Oh, merde, c'est vrai qu'on a bu hier en plus de manger des champis. J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux à cause de cette putain de lumière qui m'aveugle. C'est quoi ce délire ? Il est quelle heure ? Pourquoi Itachi a ouvert les volets ? Les yeux à peine ouverts, je me tourne vers son lit. Vide. Je regarde le réveil. 14h30. Je grogne un coup. Je me souviens plus du moment où je me suis endormis hier. Je crois qu'Itachi me parlait. On toque alors la porte. Fortement. C'est p'tete ça qui m'a réveillé.

« Mmh ?

- Tobi veut entrer !

- … ben entre…

- Tobi peut pas entrer ! La porte est fermée ! »

Hein ? Mais c'est pas possible qu'elle soit fermée de l'intérieur si Itachi est sorti. Pfff… à coup sûr, il se souvient plus dans quel sens il faut tourner la clé. Je me lève et essaye d'habituer mes yeux et mes mouvements à ce réveil trop brusque pour moi. J'ouvre la porte. En effet, c'était verrouillé de l'intérieur. Tobi entre et se précipite devant la télé. Ca doit être l'heure de Tchoupi ou une connerie comme ça. Il rate pas un épisode. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre alors :

« Pain ? »

C'est Itachi. Il s'arrête net en apercevant Tobi. Ce dernier est plutôt content, il lui fait un signe de la main. Je regarde Itachi, l'incitant à me dire ce qu'il voulait me dire.

« Euh, nan rien… »

Il retourne dans la salle de bain. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau :

« Euh… tu sais, ce dont on a parlé hier...

- Ouai…

- Tu gardes ça pour toi hein ?

- T'inquiète. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil complice. En fait, je sais plus très bien de quoi il parle. Un délire de sado-maso avec Killua ou Tobi, je sais plus. Ou p'tete le truc de Street Fighter IV. Je me rhabille rapidement, prend mes affaires de cours et sort de la chambre. Nan, j'ai pas oublié qu'on était le weekend. J'ai juste eu une illumination : j'ai de la physique à bosser pour lundi. Je connais les gars, y a un concert ce soir, y aura sûrement une soirée alcoolisée après coup, demain ce sera même pas la peine que j'essaie de bosser. Là, j'ai juste un léger mal de crâne qui passera vite. Faut que j'en profite.

Je débarque à la bibliothèque. J'imagine qu'il doit pas y avoir grand monde un samedi aprem. Bingo. Y a juste une sorcière aux cheveux ébouriffés qui se cache derrière une énorme pile de livres et… à une autre table… ce cher Gaara dont j'ai pris l'apparence y a pas si longtemps. Je vois enfin le fameux élu du cœur d'Itachi en vrai. Enfin, je l'ai déjà vu mais de plus près… sur moi quoi. C'est drôle de me dire que je l'ai déjà vu nu. Le pauvre, si il savait. En fait, je l'avais déjà vu à l'entraînement des ninjas, je suis con. Bah, peu importe. Là il est seul. D'ailleurs, ce mec est toujours tout seul. Pire que Sasuke qui a quand même une bande de potes gothiques pour lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps. Gaara, lui, n'a personne. Alors que la moitié des mecs de sa classe font des trucs de malades presque tous les soirs/nuits/matins/aprems. Tssss… J'ai de la peine pour lui. Faudrait que je l'invite à une de nos soirées. Je vais m'asseoir à sa table. Il me salue d'un signe de tête. Visiblement, il bosse un cours de biologie assez étrange où le schéma représente un rongeur dans un tube digestif. Je cherche pas à comprendre et décide d'entamer une conversation :

« T'es dans la classe à Killua, nan ?

- Euh, non. »

Oh merde, j'ai réussis à choisir Killua, sur le seul mec de la bande qui est pas en cours avec les autres. Il doit être plus jeune. Il fait des sacrés trucs pour un mec de son âge alors… Bon, là, ça va être chaud de relancer. Ce mec est franchement pas bavard. Il pourrait faire un effort, déjà que quelqu'un lui parle. Par contre, je jurerais qu'il a légèrement rougis. C'est parce-que j'ai parlé de Killua ou… oh, non, je pense que c'est juste parce-qu'un mec comme moi, un grand roux de prépa, percé de partout et plutôt pas mal lui parle. Ca doit le mettre mal à l'aise. Je peux comprendre.

« Tu bosses sur quoi là ?

- Le cours de M. Garrison.

- Ah ouai ? J'ai ce prof la semaine prochaine, il est comment ?

- Gay. »

Je me marre. Ca le fait sourire.

« Je crois que tout le monde est gay à Poudlard. »

Il rougit encore un peu. Je me rends compte de la connerie de ma phrase sachant que je suis un mec tentant d'aborder un autre mec dans le but de l'inviter à une soirée avec nous. Si après ça il se fait pas d'idées… Putain, Itachi va m'en vouloir si il croit que je l'ai dragué.

« Enfin, presque tout le monde. Pas moi, par exemple, hum.

- …

- Euh… ça te dit un concert des Behive ce soir ?

J'aime pas les Behive. »

Putain, il fait vraiment rien pour m'aider. Avec sa gueule d'emo, il aime pas le rock ?

« En même temps, on s'en fout du groupe. C'est juste pour être ensemble qu'on y va. Y a pas mal de mecs de ta classe qui traînent avec mes potes et moi (si il savait que « mes potes », c'est un gros geek et un attardé psychopathe^^)

- Ouai, je sais, je vous ai entendu l'autre soir.

- … T'es sûr que ça te tente pas ?

- J'sais pas. Y a qui exactement ?

- Euh… Kenny, Stan, Kiba, Kurapika, Kyle, Killua…

- C'est bon, je viens »

Putain, il m'a interrompu. Pfiou… il était chaud à intégrer, celui-là. Itachi a intérêt à me sucer pour me remercier de ce service parce-qu'il m'a bien soulé là… Haha, j'imagine bien sa gueule si je lui demandais ça. Quoique maintenant que je sais qu'il kiffe quand on lui fait mal, je vais p'tete le fouetter pour qu'il me suce. Haha… Bon, faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Yop, c'est parti pour la physique.

« C'est naturel tes cheveux ? »

J'ai de ces questions cons quand j'ai pas envie de bosser.

« Ecoute. C'est gentil de m'avoir invité ce soir mais vraiment, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour finir ce travail, j'aimerais étudier dans le calme, s'il te plait. »

Rôôô, comme il est relou. Bon, en même temps, il a raison. Je m'y remets. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? Une méthode proposée pour parvenir à une propulsion diamétrique ou une propulsion par disjonction, présentée comme ayant été étudiée dans les BPP s'appelait la propulsion intense. Ca me soule. Il est quelle heure, là ? Je vais demander à Gaara si… Oh, nan, c'est vrai qu'il veut pas que je lui parle. Bon, je peux me contenter de le regarder alors. Réfléchir à ce qui le rend si bandant pour mon coloc'. Donc, il a des cheveux d'un rouge vif, un peu ébouriffés. Ses yeux sont ultra cernés, on dirait limite qu'il a mis de l'eye-liner. D'ailleurs, c'était ce que je croyais jusque-là. Il a pas dû dormir depuis des années pour avoir des yeux comme ça ! Non, je suis con, c'est pas possible. Faudra que je lui demande. Bon, là il a les yeux baissés sur son bouquin mais je crois qu'ils sont verts. Il a pas l'air bien grand. Il est habillé en noir. Il a la peau toute blanche. J'ai pas compris pourquoi il traînait pas avec les gothiques. Trop solitaire pour eux ?

« Pain ?

- Mmh ?

- Arrête de me regarder, s'il te plaît. »

Je grogne. Mais comme il est gavant. Bientôt il va me dire que je respire trop fort ou quoi ? Je comprends pourquoi il a pas de potes ! Bon courage Itachi, je suis pas sûr que ce mec appréciera t'entendre gueuler des « GO, GO, GO ! » quand tu joues à Counter. Pfff… bon, il disait quoi mon cours déjà ? Un hypothétique champ disjoint, qui éliminerait la nécessité de générer le champ sur le vaisseau spatial lui-même. Oh, une fourmi ! Je me demande en combien de temps elle va traverser la table... Je crois que j'ai un chronomètre sur ma montre. Les paris sont ouverts… Je relève les yeux vers Gaara. Bon, tant pis, je jouerais seul.

16h45.

« Pain ? »

Hein? Putain… je m'étais endormi sur la table. Je fais mon Shikamaru là, ça va plus. Si seulement j'avais ses capacités mentales. Je relève la tête de mon bouquin dont la page que je « lisais » colle à ma joue une seconde avant de s'en détacher. Je suis assez surpris de voir que c'est Killua qui se tient debout devant moi, l'air assez grave. Je remarque aussi que Gaara, qui est encore là – encore ! – est visiblement intéressé par la conversation.

« Mmmh ?

- C'est au sujet d'Itachi.

- … Ouai… quoi ?

- J'ose pas aller le voir de moi-même parce-que je sais pas comment il pourrait réagir en me voyant mais je voudrais qu'il sache que… je m'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Enfin… le moment où je l'ai torturé en lui lacérant le torse et en lui découpant le visage. »

Je remarque que Gaara fixe Killua d'un air étrange et semble encore plus intéressé par ce qui est dit. Il continue :

« Je crois que je me suis un peu trop pris au jeu. Tu pourrais lui transmettre le message ?

- Yep, ça marche. »

J'ai p'tet l'air un peu trop détaché, là ? Ok, en fait, j'essaie de pas laisser transparaître qu'Itachi a plutôt kiffé ça. Dire des phrases courtes sera le meilleur moyen de pas me planter. Killua a l'air surpris par ma réaction mais s'en contente.

« Ok… merci. Euh, on se voit ce soir alors ? Il… sera là ?

- Yep.

- Très bien… Alors à ce soir.

- A ce soir. »

Il commence à s'éloigner. Je soupire bruyamment. Faut pas me confier des trucs à moi, Itachi me connaît, il sait que je fais tout le temps des gaffes quand il s'agit de garder un secret. J'entends la voix grave de Gaara qui s'élève :

« Vous avez eu une nuit agitée ?

- Waouw, tu poses des questions maintenant ?

- Ok, laisse tomber…

- Nan, nan, je déconne ! Sois pas si susceptible et froid mec ! Bon, tu veux que je te racontes ? »

Il acquiesce. Bah quoi ? Si il veut être intégré, il a plutôt intérêt à savoir ce qu'on a fait, au moins dans les grandes lignes, sinon il risque vite d'être perdu dans nos conversations. Je lui raconte la soirée, plus ou moins, en évitant les divers « couples ». Il est à fond dans le Tobi-Killua-Itachi. C'est sa partie préférée. Je sais pas si il a un côté sado à la Killua et Tobi ou plutôt maso à la Itachi. M'enfin… si il trouve son compte là-dedans, moi ça me va.

17h40.

J'entre dans notre chambre. Y a Tobi assis, qui tient un livre dans le mauvais sens et Itachi à fond dans Street Fighter. Visiblement, il prend son entraînement au sérieux. Un petit sourire en coin, je me lance à la réplique que j'ai préparé en arrivant :

« Itachi, j'ai réussis à rameuter Gaara pour ce soir, tu me dois une pipe. »

Il met son jeu sur pause. Ah, il jouait pas en ligne. Tant mieux. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ton émo aux cheveux rouges, il est pas très sympa. J'ai galéré à ce qu'il accepte de se joindre à notre bande. Pour tous mes efforts, j'ai quand même le droit à une récompense !

- Haha, très drôle, Pain.

- Tu veux qu'on joue avec les ciseaux en même temps ? »

Pour toute réponse, il me balance un oreiller à la gueule et me traite d'enculé. Il reprend son jeu. Je m'approche de lui et lui pince la joue :

« Rôôô mais je déconne Itach'. C'est qu'il est timide, le …

- Putain, Pain ! A cause de toi, je me suis pris le Hadôken de ce connard de Ryû. »

Je me marre un peu plus et continue. Il se débat un instant tout en gardant la manette en main puis finis par la jeter furieusement et se barre dans la salle de bain. Je beugue un peu. Merde, je déconnais. Ce qu'il peut être susceptible. Après Gaara, faut que je ma tape ses états d'âmes à lui. Pfff… c'est parce-que je l'ai empêché de jouer, c'est ça ? Je me relève et me colle à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Itach'

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- T'as quel âge, douze ans ? »

Il ouvre la porte :

« Putain, c'est à moi que tu dis ça ! Je te dis des trucs ultra persos et toi t'utilises ça pour te foutre de ma gueule, connard ! »

Pfff… j'ai été trop loin, c'est ça ? Bah, y a que lui qui trouve ça super honteux et pas bien de s'exciter pour un mec qui l'a charcuté. Moi, je m'en branle, c'est pour ça que je le fais chier avec ça.

« Ok. Excuse-moi. Je dirais plus rien à ce sujet.

- Merci. »

Il marque une petite pause :

« Excuse-moi de m'être énervé si vite. J'avoue que j'ai un peu abusé. Mais c'est parce-que… enfin… c'est pas aussi facile pour moi que ça pourrait l'être pour toi. »

Il dit ça parce-qu'il est puceau ou parce-qu'il a un caractère de merde ? Bon, je dis rien. Je vais empirer les choses. Ca reste mon meilleur pote. N'empêche qu'il devrait moins se prendre la tête. Faut voir les choses avec humour. Une idée me vient. Je le tire par le bras et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue. Je m'écarte juste après et lui fait un clin d'œil :

« Haha… C'était la dernière vanne à ce sujet, promis. »

Il vient seulement de comprendre. Il se marre légèrement tout en me menaçant de me massacrer si je recommence.

« Au fait, j'ai vu Killua a la bibliothèque. »

Itachi se raidit d'un coup. J'entends Tobi crier au fond « Ouiiii ! Tobi être amoureux de Killua ! » puis se replonger dans son livre, toujours dans le mauvais sens. Je passe sur cette intervention inutile et revient sur Itachi. Je me rapproche de lui et parle d'une voix plus basse, pour que Tobi n'entende pas :

« Il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait pour hier. Il a peur de venir directement. »

Itachi a l'air surpris. Il me regarde attentivement, sans doute pour être sûr que je me fous pas de sa gueule et me demande :

« Il sera au concert, ce soir ?

- Ouai.

- Ok… J'attendrais qu'il vienne me voir de lui-même. »

Je lui tapote l'épaule. C'est qu'il a l'air perturbé mon petit Itachi. Ca le rend super vulnérable cette histoire. Au fond, je crois que ça me le rend encore plus séduisant de le voir comme ça. Je serais sûr d'être l'actif en fait, si on couchait ensemble. Quoique, si son esprit de tueur – après tout, il a quand même massacré son clan -, reprenait le dessus, ça pourrait p'tete être lui qui me plaquerait contre le mur. Pourquoi j'imagine ça déjà ? Mais nan… Itach', c'est mon meilleur pote. Y a rien de plus.


	30. Prisonniers de quelques heures!

_Héhé, merci Romi-Inu! Là, tu vas être servie, j'en ai plusieurs en stock, j'en poste deux aujourd'hui et j'en aurais encore pour les prochains jours ;)  
><em>

**Lemon dans ce chapitre (depuis quand je préviens?), ma pote a fantasmé dessus longtemps avant de l'écrire. C'est elle la spécialiste des lemons de la fic', le mérite lui revient.**

**Là, qu'on se le dise, ça frôle le PWP.**

**(Moi je suis la pro des situations HS et des humiliations de persos^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Léorio<strong>

Ca fait environ 6 heures qu'on se planque dans la chambre de Kurapika. On discerne vaguement les bruits du concert organisé dans la salle principale. Heureusement, la chambre de Kurapika est équipée d'une salle de bain et il a un peu de nourriture dans son placard. Des trucs pas bons parce qu'il mange toujours super équilibré, mais les fruits et le muesli bio c'est toujours mieux que rien. Par contre j'espère qu'on trouvera une solution dans les heures qui viennent. Où les jours qui viennent. Là on a fermé à double tour et bloqué l'entrée des portes et des fenêtres en poussant des meubles devant. Mais Sakura finira bien par deviner qu'on se cache ici… J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle nous fera quand elle nous trouvera…Y a plus qu'à espérer que le temps qui passe l'aide à se calmer.

A propos de se calmer, Kenny recommence à avoir du mal à se contrôler. Il tient Kurapika dans ses bras à deux mètres de moi et le couvre de bisous dans le cou, et jvois clairement que ses mains essayent de descendre sous sa ceinture. J'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Et accessoirement excité aussi. J'ai du mal à me sortir de la tête ce qui s'est passé entre Kurapika et moi y a deux jours. Même si c'est à cause de ça que je suis dans cette situation, j'ai aucun regret et j'aurais vraiment aimé aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. J'entends Kurapika s'énerver et repousser Kenny.

Kurapika boude dans un coin et commence à lire un bouquin d'histoire. Kenny soupire. Il se promène un peu dans la pièce. Comme elle ne fait que quelques mètres carrés, c'est vite terminé. Puis il me regarde. Un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il vient s'assoir à coté de moi. Il vient surement me narguer par rapport à Kurapika. Je lui lance mon regard le plus froid. Mais il me tend un paquet de clope et me propose gentiment :

« Cigarette ?

- Kenny ! Tu fumes pas dans ma chambre, surtout qu'on peut pas ouvrir la fenêtre !

- Rooh, on peut pas fumer, on peut pas baiser, on peut pas se droguer, on peut pas ouvrir la fenêtre, on peut pas sortir, on doit boire de l'eau minérale et du lait de soja ! T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets mon grand, c'est de ta faute si jsuis enfermé là, alors laisse moi faire ce que je veux !

- Très bien » marmonne-t-il. De toute évidence, il se sent effectivement coupable.

J'accepte la cigarette, ça me fera pas de mal vu la situation. Kenny continue de me fixer en souriant. Jme demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

« Tu peux me prêter ton briquet ? demandais-je en plaçant la clope dans ma bouche.

- Pas besoin. » me répond-il tout en allumant la sienne.

Il vient se mettre assit sur moi, approche son visage du mien et allume ma cigarette avec la sienne. Jsuis trop surpris pour reculer. Jvois Kurapika nous dévisager d'un drôle d'œil. Je bafouille un remerciement et je commence à contempler les images accrochées au mur pour éviter de croiser son regard. Putain, mais qu'il redescende, qu'est ce qu'il fout encore sur mes genoux ? Je sens une main caresser ma cuisse. Je m'apprête à protester mais Kenny me déclare en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

« C'est embêtant… Kurapika ne me laisse pas le toucher parce que tu es là. Surement parce qu'il sait que tu seras jaloux…Mais je pense qu'il y a un moyen de remédier à cette situation…

- En…enlève ta main !

- Tu préfèrerais que ce soit celle de Kurapika j'imagine… ça peut s'arranger. Mais jveux pas être mis de coté. Jveux bien prêter mes jouets, mais à condition qu'on oublie pas qu'ils sont à moi. Et qu'on me laisse jouer aussi.

- Mais de quoi…Dégage ! Kenny je… »

Ma phrase est interrompue par ses lèvres qui viennent de se coller aux miennes. Je pourrais le repousser en une pichenette, mais…putain faut reconnaitre qu'il embrasse merveilleusement bien. Je me surprends même à répondre à son baiser et à laisser mes mains entourer son dos.

I finit par s'écarter doucement, tire sur sa clope presque éteinte et tourne sa tête en direction de Kurapika. Oh putain, il va me tuer ! Jvais avoir à la fois Sakura et Kurapika sur le dos ! Sauf que là jsuis enfermé avec l'un des deux ! Et que l'autre est dehors ! Oh putain ! Kenny est en train de sourire. Il a peur de rien ou quoi ? Ca m'encourage à oser tourner prudemment la tête à mon tour. Kurapika à les yeux rouges. Mais pas de colère. Ses joues sont rouges aussi. Et le regard qu'il nous lance est…j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir une telle perversité dans ce petit ange si pur. Il a l'air dans tous ses états. Le voir nous regarder ainsi me provoque immédiatement une érection. Kenny se relève et s'approche de lui :

« Je savais que tu résisterais pas…Mais je te préviens, c'est juste pour ce soir, le reste du temps, t'es rien qu'à moi et t'as pas le droit de le toucher.

- Je…je vois pas de quoi tu parles, bégaie Kurapika en tentant de se replonger dans son livre, non lâche moi Kenny ! J'essaye de lire, laisse moi tranquille.

- Bon…alors on va devoir commencer sans toi…c'est dommage, c'est toi qu'on désire le plus tous les deux » le taquine le blondinet en revenant vers moi.

Il enlève son haut tout en marchant et le laisse tomber au sol. Il éteint sa cigarette, se place une nouvelle fois sur moi et commence à m'embrasser la nuque tout en caressant ma peau. J'essaye de lutter et je grogne :

« Arrête, ça fera qu'aggraver la situation…

- Tu penses qu'elle peut être pire ? On est enfermés depuis des heures à lire les bouquins sur le Moyen Age de Kurapika et à bouffer des pommes ! Et puis ce sera ta seule chance de l'avoir. Parce que désormais il est à moi et il le restera… »

J'arrive pas à réfléchir calmement et à peser le pour et le contre parce que ses mains ouvrent ma chemise et me caressent le torse. C'est pas lui que je veux, mais pourtant vu la façon dont mon bas ventre s'échauffe jdois reconnaitre qu'il sait se montrer très persuasif. Je me tourne vers Kurapika. Il nous fixe en se mordant la lèvre et ses joues semblent à la fois être rosies par la gêne et par l'excitation. Kenny a pas tord il résistera pas si on s'y met tous les deux. C'est clairement pas le truc le plus moral à faire, mais jpeux pas manquer ma seule occasion de coucher avec Kurapika. Et puis même, là honnêtement, avec Kenny ça me dirait bien aussi…Jdois pas être très hétéro au final, parce que lui, il ressemble vraiment à un mec. Je me relève tout en soulevant Kenny et je le jette sur le lit. Il semble apprécier ma fougue nouvelle. C'est à mon tour d'être sur lui, et je lèche son torse nu et ses tétons. Je stoppe ses gémissements en venant l'embrasser. Même si ça devient plus intense entre nous, j'en oublie pas Kurapika, et je me tourne dans sa direction :

« Viens nous rejoindre Kurapika.

- N…non…

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce dont tu as vraiment envie. On est tous les trois d'accord, y aura pas de conséquences. Et on en a tous les trois envie. Alors viens nous rejoindre… »

J'arrive pas à y croire…Mes paroles complètement bateaux et improvisées semblent fonctionner…Il s'approche du lit et enlève sa tunique. Putain il est aussi excité que nous, ça se voit. Ce spectacle me rend dingue. Il grimpe sur le matelas, et embrasse tendrement Kenny. Puis il m'embrasse tendrement moi aussi, sans lâcher la main de Kenny.

« Très bon choix, mon amour, lui chuchote doucement Kenny, Léorio, tu m'aides à le convaincre qu'il a prit la meilleure décision ? »

Putain, jvais pas me faire prier ! On s'attaque tous les deux à un coté de sa nuque et on le couvre de baisers. J'ouvre son chemisier et Kenny vient lécher son corps tandis que je recommence à embrasser ses lèvres. Il a l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre dans ceux de son copain. L'objet de notre désir commence à se trémousser et à pousser d'adorables gémissements. J'interromps notre baiser quelques secondes pour admirer un peu son torse nu si svelte. Kenny me fait un clin d'œil du genre « t'as vu comme il est bandant mon mec ? » et vient m'embrasser rapidement avant de concentrer son attention sur Kurapika. Il embrasse son bas-ventre et commence à déboutonner son pantalon. Il caresse doucement son boxer, puis le lui enlève. Kurapika semble nerveux, j'entreprends donc de le calmer en embrassant sa peau douce. Kenny commence à le sucer. Là par contre, c'est complètement impossible pour moi de me contenir. J'ouvre mon pantalon et je commence à me masturber en les regardant. Au bout de quelques coups de langues, Kenny s'interrompt et se redresse pour câliner Kurapika. Puis il se tourne vers moi et me demande :

« Léorio, tu l'as déjà fais avec un mec ou jsuis le seul?

- Non, jusqu'à présent j'étais très porté sur les filles…

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Dans ce cas jme permet de fixer quelques règles ! Kurapika est encore puceau et jveux être le premier pour tout ce qu'il fera. Et tant qu'à faire si je t'autorise à le toucher, tu dois me toucher aussi. Alors tout ce que vous vous voulez vous faire l'un à l'autre, vous devrez d'abord me le faire à moi. J'ai toujours eu un gros faible pour les premières fois… »

Marché acceptable, après tout il me laisse me taper son mec alors qu'il sait qu'on a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je me lance :

« Moi aussi jveux lui faire une fellation.

- Ok. Et bien alors je t'attends et t'auras le droit ensuite. Par contre chéri, interdiction de finir dans sa bouche, ça tu le garderas pour moi. »

Kurapika est écarlate face au franc-parler de son petit-ami mais il ne perd pas le nord et c'est lui qui m'ouvre son pantalon. Ils s'embrassent tendrement pendant que je m'approche du blond tatoué. Putain jsais absolument pas comment m'y prendre. Faut que j'essaye de faire ce que les filles me font à moi. Je commence à donner des coups de langues et à mettre son sexe dans ma bouche et Kenny me caresse les cheveux et me demande d'aller un peu plus vite. J'accélère la cadence, ce qui visiblement l'excite beaucoup puisqu'il plaque Kurapika contre lui pour le branler. On se croirait dans un porno trash de Kuroro L, c'est quoi cette situation ? Je continue un peu jusqu'à ce que Kenny m'agrippe un peu plus fort en gémissant :

« Hmmm…putain t'as chopé le truc là…A….attention ça vient… »

C'est super perturbant comme sensation, mais j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est déplaisant. Je viens me coucher contre eux et on se fait un câlin tous les trois pendant quelques minutes. Puis Kenny m'annonce enfin :

« Si tu veux le faire à Kurapika tu peux. Mais pas jusqu'au bout. »

J'attends ça depuis des années. Kurapika me prend dans ses bras en rougissant. Je commence par l'embrasser passionnément, puis je pose une longue série de baisers sur sa nuque. Je laisse ma langue descendre sur son torse et je m'attarde un peu sur ses tétons. Puis je continue ma descente jusqu'à arriver au point stratégique. Maintenant que je me suis entrainé sur Kenny, je m'en sors un peu mieux et Kurapika commence rapidement à pousser des petits cris. Son homme est venu le prendre dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux. Il nous regarde d'un air amusé. Entendre mon fantasme masculin gémir comme ça me rend complètement dingue, j'ai jamais été excité à ce point avec une fille. Haletant, il me demande d'arrêter. J'accepte à contre-cœur, sa première fois doit être avec son copain, c'est normal. Pour me remonter le moral, Kenny vient m'embrasser et me promet de s'occuper de moi dès qu'il aura terminé Kurapika. C'est pas de refus. Jvoudrais pas avoir l'air d'une tantouze, mais Kenny me fait beaucoup d'effet lui aussi…Sérieusement, un ménage à trois ça me gênerait pas avec deux mecs aussi canons. Je caresse le beau visage de Kurapika pendant que Kenny prend ma place. Mon meilleur ami est encore plus splendide qu'à l'accoutumée dans cet état. Je l'embrasse tendrement et il me sert très fort contre lui, crispant ses mains sur mon dos à chaque fois que le plaisir est trop intense. Puis il se tord de plaisir et gémit :

« Kenny…Léorio… »

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Kenny vient en faire de même puis m'embrasse également. Il me dit en souriant :

« A ton tour ! Mais ça ne sera que moi, Kurapika ne l'a pas encore fait… »

Vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel je suis, j'accepterais tout et n'importe quoi de toute façon. Kenny commence à me mordiller les tétons puis demande à Kurapika de venir lui prêter main forte. Les deux jolies têtes blondes s'activent simultanément sur mon torse. C'est le paradis. J'oublie directement tous mes foutus problèmes. Au final être enfermé ici avec eux, c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Puis Kenny descend d'un étage tandis que Kurapika remonte pour m'embrasser. Pour avoir déjà pratiqué cette activité amorale avec pas mal de filles, jpeux affirmer que Kenny est particulièrement doué. Il utilise avec talent sa jolie langue piercée. Et pouvoir serrer Kurapika contre moi en même temps…c'est mieux que dans mes fantasmes les plus fous… Je sens que je vais pas tarder à venir. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment et…Putain ! En l'espace d'une seconde on entend la porte s'ouvrir et on voit les meubles placés devant bouger comme par magie. Oh non, ne me dites pas que c'est Sakura….On reste pétrifiés dans notre position compromettante.

« D'après la carte il devrait se trouver dans cette piè… »

Le roux qui prononçait cette phrase vient de s'arrêter net et ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Derrière lui y a les quatre mecs des BEE HIVE qui réagissent à peu près pareil. Le batteur à la mâchoire qui se décroche, le chanteur et le bassiste hallucinent mais se foutent des coups de coudes en se marrant grassement et le guitariste... Jsais pas, lui il s'en branle apparemment il nous regarde froidement. Kurapika, Kenny et moi on bouge pas. On ose pas tellement la situation est abusée. Le mec roux je crois qu'il est préfet dans une maison de sorcier, il s'appelle Ron, je l'ai rencontré à la rentrée y a quelques jours. Il finit par bafouiller :

« Euh Léorio en tant que concierge vous étiez sensé aider le groupe à s'installer puis les rencontrer à la fin du concert pour leur faire visiter le château. Comme vous veniez pas, jme suis permis de vous chercher sur la carte du Maraudeur…Mais euh…

- Ah oui désolé, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Ben j'arrive dans une minute pour la visite alors ! »

J'essaye de garder ma contenance dans la mesure du possible. Même si la possibilité est réduite quand on a un mec à poil dans les bras et un autre qui a votre bite dans la main. Ils sortent de la pièce. Kenny explose de rire, Kurapika se décompose et moi je me fous une énorme claque sur la tête pour me punir de ma propre connerie. Avec tous ces évènements j'ai complètement oublié mon taff et du coup jme suis mangé la honte de ma vie. On se rhabille tous les trois et on rejoint le groupe de rock. lls nous proposent une bière, sans plus se soucier de ce qu'ils viennent de voir.

"Si vous voulez on peut proposer aussi à nos autres potes de venir, suggère Kenny, et on va tous à Pré-au-Lard boire de la Bièraubeurre et des alcools sorciers ? »

Les gars du groupe ont l'air bien chaud. Y a un gamin chelou qui les accompagne. Il a les cheveux bleus et nous regarde de manière très insistante. On descend rejoindre le groupe de potes de Kenny et Kurapika. Putain y a plein de peuple, ils sont super populaires ! On expose rapidement la situation et on décide d'aller tous ensemble boire un verre et visiter la ville des sorciers. Pfff… Et dire que c'était ma seule chance de coucher avec Kurapika…

* * *

><p>Le gamin c'est Benjamin, du manga Lucile, Amour et Rock'n Roll. OUi, c'est ridicule mais on a eu un vieux délire dessus. Désolées...<p> 


	31. Sucre, sex et sang

**POV Killua.**

M'excuser auprès d'Itachi par l'intermédiaire de Pain : check. Bon, je vais enfin pouvoir aller faire ce que je crève d'envie de faire depuis ce matin. Je sors donc de la bibliothèque et me dirige vers LE lieu sacré : la cuisine. Pas besoin de plan, je me repère à l'odeur. Je crois que même Kiba ferait pas mieux sur ce coup là. Je sais pas si les trolls, euh…gnomes… euh elfes ? Bon, bref, les créatures bizarres qui font à bouffer. Je sais pas si elles commencent déjà à préparer halloween avec plus d'un mois d'avance mais ça sent le sucre dans tout le château. Je sais exactement d'où ça vient, et pour avoir été collé un jour aux cuisines, je sais que quoi que ce soit (berlingots, fraises tagada ou soucoupes qui piquent), les friandises seront excellentissimes. Je me lèche les lèvres rien qu'à l'idée d'y plonger une patte féline experte et d'en voler le plus possible. Il s'agira de mettre en œuvre tout mon talent d'assassin discret et quasi-invisible pour ne pas me faire prendre. Je sortirai pas de là-bas sans avoir pécho au moins cinq kilos de tout ce qu'ils ont de sucré.

Dernière ligne droite, je suis dans le fameux couloir qui mène à mon péché le plus développé. L'odeur est de plus en plus forte et m'enivre. Je tuerais pour les merveilles qui m'y attendent. Bon, ok, c'était facile ça… euh… je laisserais Butters baiser Gon pour les merveilles qui m'y attendent. Pfff… genre, le truc qui n'arrivera jamais.

J'arrive devant la porte des sévices. Je la pousse le plus doucement possible. Je ne respire plus. Mes pas sont inaudibles depuis une quinzaine de mètres déjà. Je suis parfaitement invisible. J'ai beau être une daube à Assasin's Creed sur pc, en vrai, je suis hors catégorie. J'entre lentement dans la pièce. Il n'y a personne, pas un humain, pas un sorcier, pas un gnome/elf/troll/orque. Mon visage s'illumine lorsque j'aperçois sur une table l'objet de mes tourments de la journée. Ce qui me hante depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Les senteurs de framboise, de myrtille et de cerise acidulée me portent jusqu'à lui. Il s'agit d'une énorme pièce montée faite de friandises. Celle-ci doit bien monter sur dix étages. Ma bouche s'emplit de salive. Il me la faut. Toute entière.

Crack. Quelqu'un approche.

Ni une, ni deux, je soulève la pièce montée et commence à courir avec en rebroussant chemin. Je peux pas m'empêcher de jubiler. Entre mon rire victorieux et ma course, je fais plus du tout dans la discrétion. J'entends une voix derrière moi :

« La pièce montée pour l'enterrement de Ginny Weasley ! »

Ginny ? C'est pas moi qui l'ait tuée celle-là ? Je suis quand même un enfoiré de la buter et de voler la pièce montée de son enterrement. Mais quelle idée de faire un truc aussi magnifique et aussi succulent pour un enterrement, aussi ! J'accélère le pas. J'aurais pas trop de mal à le semer.

Toujours dans ma course, j'arrive au niveau de la tour des Culd'karibou quand une porte s'ouvre à la volée et me renverse en arrière. ! La scène se passe au ralenti. Je crois que Poudlard s'est mis en mode matrix. Je vois la pièce montée volée dans les airs et quelques fraises tagada tomber. Je tends les mains dans l'ultime espoir de sauver l'amour de ma vie.

En vain. Celui-ci s'écrase sur le sol et tout ce dur travail d'une journée entière n'est plus que morceaux disparates sur le sol. Je peux pas empêcher une larme de rouler sur ma joue en contemplant avec amertume cet amas de couleur, baignant dans son liquide vital d'une couleur pourpre : le coulis grenadine.

Mes yeux se brouillent. Je sens la haine monter en moi, me submerger. Qui est l'auteur de ce crime ? Qui a osé ôter toute prestance à ma bien aimée, la pièce montée de sucreries. Je relève les yeux vers le coupable, toutes griffes dehors lorsque je m'aperçois que :

« Oh, Killua, je suis désolé ! »

GON ! Il a donc décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer. Son air innocent et profondément coupable m'ôte un peu de ma haine. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait déjà perdu ses deux yeux. J'en aurais fait des balles de golfes. Mais Gon… Visiblement, Gon aura toujours du pouvoir sur moi. Jamais je ne serais totalement neutre face à lui. Il sera toujours au-dessus des autres, malgré tout le mal qu'il pourrait me faire. J'exècre cette situation. Je ferme un instant les yeux, respirant un gros coup et je les rouvre.

« Ca ne fait rien.

-… Tu dis ça parce-que c'est moi. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il serait déjà mort, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu me connais quand même un peu, on dirait.

- Killua… je… je voudrais te parler de quelque-chose…. »

Encore ? La dernière fois qu'on a tenté une conversation, j'ai finis par lui tirer dessus pour y mettre fin. A chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, c'est pour me blesser un peu plus encore. Je ne veux pas parler. Je lui fais comprendre en lui emboîtant le pas, quitte à abandonner le cadavre de ma dulcinée au sol. Il n'a pas l'air d'accord et me bloque le passage, bien décidé à me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur :

« Killua ! Je… je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Et je retire tout ça. Je le dis vite avant que tu partes alors excuse-moi aussi si je m'embrouille et que je… enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que au final, ça me dérange pas que t'aimes les garçons. Et tu peux même faire des trucs un peu, euh, cochons avec eux, ben je dirais plus que c'est dégoûtant parce-qu'en fait, ben, j'ai finis par comprendre que c'est ptete pas si dégoûtant que ça. Donc je voudrais qu'on redevienne amis Killua et que tout soit comme avant parce-que, ben, moi je te vois enfin exactement comme t'étais avant. »

Il me faut un temps pour capter toute sa tirade. Il me laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment qu'il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je sursaute légèrement sous l'effet de surprise. En faisant ça, il voulait sûrement me prouver qu'il avait plus peur que je le viole. Ca me fait sourire. Quoique… c'est étrange ce changement soudain de comportement. Comment est-il passé du stade à trouver les homos dégeu à … finalement, c'est pas dégeu. Est-ce que… Non… Je dois me faire des idées !

« Gon, t'as couché avec un mec ? »

Il a l'air surpris de ma question ! Il baisse les yeux :

« Ben, on a déjà dormis ensemble nous deux pendant l'exam quand…

- Non, je veux dire, t'as fait l'amour avec un mec depuis hier ?

- Euh….

- C'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

- Non, non, non ! On a pas fait l'amour… mais Butters m'a juste montré des trucs… que les garçons font et en fait… ben, c'est pas si déplaisant… »

Je peux pas le croire. Je vais le tuer. Je vais tuer cet enfoiré de petit blond de merde ! Je vais le buter ! Le buter !

« Killua… je vois que t'es énervé ! Mais s'il te plait ! Dis-toi que du coup, ben je te comprends maintenant ! »

Je dis rien. Je boue. Nan mais sérieux. Manquerait plus que Gon se fasse dépuceler avant moi maintenant. Et surtout, par un autre mec que moi alors que ça fait des années que je lui fais des avances ! Je… c'est pas possible… c'est une blague. J'arrive même plus à penser de manière cohérente… Je… je respire mal en plus… Il se fout de ma gueule, vraiment. On doit être le 1er avril, pour sûr… On est quel jour déjà… ? Pourquoi ça sent le sucre tellement… fort ?

[…]

« Killua ? »

Oh, putain, j'ai les cheveux qui collent. C'est quoi ça ? On dirait du sirop… ou une sorte de coulis… C'est même plus mangeable.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis allongé sur un lit mais c'est pas ma chambre. Y a Shikamaru qui est penché sur moi.

« On trouve plus Sakura alors…

- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé l'ancienne infirmière ! »

Ca c'est la voix à Naruto. D'ailleurs, je crois que je suis dans leur chambre, aux gars de Konoha. Naruto s'est ramené avec l'alien qui porte une blouse blanche et une perruque blonde. Je m'abstiens de commenter, j'ai trop mal au crâne. J'ai dû m'évanouir. Je sais même plus pourquoi… Bwarf, la mémoire me reviendra bien assez tôt. L'alien se penche vers moi et me pince un téton avec force:

« Aïe ! Putain ! »

D'ailleurs, je capte au passage que je suis torse-nu.

« C'est bon, les réflexes sont ok. »

Putain, c'est pas sur le genou normalement qu'on teste les réflexes ? L'alien m'observe avec un large sourire et me tend une fiole qui semble contenir un liquide visqueux douteux. Il m'ordonne de le boire pour que j'aille mieux. J'sais pas quelle connerie il a bien pu foutre dedans mais j'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse chier, alors je le bois. De toute façon, je suis immunisé contre tellement de trucs. Shikamaru reprend :

« Tu te sens en forme pour qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard ? J'ai eu un message de Kenny, apparemment, y a moyen qu'on squatte avec les membres de Bee Hive pour un verre. »

J'acquiesce et me relève avec peine.

« Oh, je peux venir, je peux venir ! »

Ca c'était l'alien. On lui dit vaguement que « oui » et il se barre avant de revenir au bout de trois secondes seulement, habillé en gothique avec une perruque noire.

[…]

« Pouah, comme j'aime pas la bièraubeurre en fait. »

Ca, c'était moi. Nan sérieux, ça manque cruellement de sucre ce truc. Je place ma main au-dessus de mon verre et me concentre. J'aurais préféré boire un soda. Une minute plus tard, je peux boire ma bière sans problème :

« Avec plus de sucre, ça passe tout de suite mieux. »

Tout le monde hallucine. Kurapika, qui est assis devant moi, entouré de Kenny et Léorio (en train de bouffer un hamburger et d'en foutre partout, y compris sur Kurapika) explique :

« Killua peut changer l'eau en eau sucrée.

- Oh c'est trop bien ! Comme je rêverais de changer des trucs en… genre en ramens ! »

Naruto qui est à côté de moi ferme les yeux et se concentre en mettant lui aussi la main au-dessus de la table. Je me marre vite fait. Mes yeux retournent vers Kurapika. Enfin, surtout vers ceux qui l'entourent. Sérieux, je comprends pas bien ce que fait Léorio ici mais j'ai pas osé demander. Ca le gêne pas de squatter avec l'homme de sa vie et le petit ami de celui-ci ? Et Kenny, aucun problème que l'ex-amour de Kurapika soit là… ? Y a quelque-chose de louche qui se trame là-dessous, je le sens. Je les fixe un instant et je pense qu'ils ont capté. J'espère bien d'un côté, je suis pas du genre à me gêner de les foutre mal à l'aise. On a tous réussis à venir et y a même Gaara qui est là, installé maladroitement à côté de Pain, sans savoir trop quoi dire. Les mecs de Bee Hive sont au centre de la table, à côté de l'alien qui essaie de faire du pieds à Naruto mais à chaque fois se heurte aux miens.

« Ca a l'air cool Poudlard, comme école ! Racontez-nous votre 1ère semaine, vous avez fait quoi ? »

C'était le chanteur ça. Un silence gêné s'installe. Personne ose se regarder. Qui osera commencer. Face au vent qu'il vient de se manger, il reprend :

« C'est si gênant que ça ? Vous savez, après ce qu'on a vu, on sera pas surpris. »

Il donne un coup de coude au guitariste et les deux se marrent comme des baleines. Je remarque assez vite que Léorio et Kurapika baissent les yeux. Kenny quant à lui, se marre avec eux. Pain ouvre le bal :

« Comme perso, j'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est moi qui balance ! Notre première semaine se résume à beuverie et sex. Vous avez dû remarquer qu'y a peu de meufs à table. Bah, ça caractérise aussi notre première semaine ! »

Il se prend un coup de coude d'Itachi, par contre, pas amical cette fois-ci. En tout cas, les membres du groupe se marrent bien. Au bassiste de dire :

« La chance ! Nous on a beau avoir plein de fans, on arrive jamais à coucher avec personne ! »

Je vide ma bièreaubeurre d'un trait et demande :

« Ils sont où les chiottes ? »

C'est Naruto qui me répond évidemment et m'indique la direction.

« C'est la conversation qui t'excite?, me demande Kenny en se marrant

- Je m'excite pas pour si peu, désolé de te décevoir Kenny, j'ai juste envie de pisser. »

J'accentue mes propos d'un clin d'œil et je me dirige vers les chiottes.

Je dézippe mon fut et je commence à pisser quand la porte ouvre. C'est Gaara, il se place à l'urinoir à côté du mien.

« Tu te fais pas trop chier ? je lui demande.

- Nan, nan… c'est sympa. Je sors pas beaucoup, tu sais. »

Ouai, je sais. Gaara le no life. Je suis presque gêné de l'avoir à côté de moi comme ça. La dernière fois qu'on a eu l'occasion de … euh… se croiser dans les chiottes, c'était pour se bécoter quand il avait l'apparence d'Itachi.

Ma p'tite affaire de faite, je vais me laver les mains parce-que je suis un mec propre. Gaara m'imite. Je m'apprête à sortir quand il me retient par la main. Je me retourne, surpris. Il sort alors un kunai de sa poche et commence à déboutonner sa chemise noire. Je le regarde faire, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Une fois la chemise ouverte, il me regarde droit dans les yeux et fait glisser la pointe du kunai le long de son torse, traçant une marque qui s'empresse de se teinter de pourpre. J'ai du mal à comprendre à quoi il joue. Il me dit alors d'une voix grave :

« Si tu aimes faire souffrir, je me ferais une joie de jouer le rôle du martyr. »

Euh… visiblement, il est au courant de ce que j'ai fait à Itachi. De là à vouloir être à sa place, je reste surpris. Et assez sceptique aussi. Gaara serait maso ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Peut-être veut-il simplement coucher avec moi et il se force à faire ça pour que j'accepte ? Dans ce cas, ce serait plutôt drôle d'avoir un faux maso qui grimace à la douleur mais supporte cette peine pour m'avoir. J'en serais presque flatté.

Je m'apprête à décliner la proposition quand une pensée me vient en tête…

Kurapika l'a déjà fait avec Kenny ? Ou bien, est-ce qu'il attend encore le bon moment ? celui-ci va pas tarder à arriver en tout cas… Ce serait un peu la honte que Kurapika se fasse dépuceler avant moi. Même carrément la honte !

Après tout, Gaara est plutôt pas mal dans son genre… Je veux bien lui lacérer le dos tout en le prenant contre un mur s'il y tient tant. Et comme ça, je dirais adieu à ma virginité et un gros fuck you à Kurapika et Gon.

Je fais un sourire à Gaara et je le guide jusqu'à une chiotte fermée. Je voudrais quand même pas qu'on nous surprenne, là, au milieu du chemin. Et oui, j'ai décidé de me dépuceler maintenant. Le rouquin se laisse faire. On arrive dans une cabine et je l'assieds sur le chiotte fermé. Je me fous sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté et je lui enlève sa chemise. Il veut que je la joue dominateur sadique ? je peux tout à fait assumer ce rôle ! Il tente une approche de ses lèvres mais je le repousse, lui cognant la tête contre les conduits métalliques.

« C'est moi qui mène. »

J'ôte mon t-shirt et commence à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il n'ose rien faire, pas même me passer les mains dans le dos. J'aurais p'tet pas dû lui dire ça, je sens que je vais me faire chier. Je le mords alors sauvagement au niveau de la jugulaire, lui arrachant un petit cri. Ca me fait bander. Je dois vraiment être un sadique au pieu en fait. Bien sûr, j'ai pas les crocs à Kiba, il saigne pas. Je m'attaque alors à ses lèvres avec lesquelles je peux bien jouer tant elles sont fines. J'ai pas eu à mordre bien fort avant de sentir un liquide âcre et cuivré se glisser dans ma bouche. Tout en l'embrassant, je m'attaque à sa braguette, la dézippant facilement. Je retire mes lèvres des siennes et l'observe un instant. Un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation se lit sur son visage. Je me demande ce qu'on voit sur le mien. Brusquemment, je le relève, le retourne et le plaque contre la paroi. Il est donc de dos. J'ai pas besoin de son kunai pour le lacérer, perso, j'utiliserais mes griffes pour colorer ce dos si blanc. Mais là, j'ai plutôt envie de passer à l'action. Maintenant que j'ai décidé de perdre ma virginité, je compte pas attendre. J'ai pas l'intention d'y mettre les formes de toute façon. Il aime la douleur, a-t-il laissé comprendre ? Alors, je propose d'y aller direct, à l'arrache et sans préparer le petiot. Je pense qu'il aura suffisamment mal pour être aux anges, non ? Je descends son jean, sans aucune classe. Je crois que vu de l'extérieur, on dirait que je le viole. Son fut est sur ses chevilles. Je descends alors son boxer et ouvre ma braguette. Je peux remarquer qu'il tremble. Moi aussi je flipperais à sa place. Je bande suffisamment pour pouvoir passer à l'acte. Je descends mon propre jean et me retrouve là, dans le chiotte d'un bar, le sexe tendu face au cul d'un mec que j'avais pas envisagé de baiser y a dix minutes de ça. Il tremble de plus en plus. Je suis même pas stressé, perso. Je m'approche de lui et…

Je réussis même pas à rentrer mon gland que je me retire direct en grimaçant. Putain, c'est grave trop étroit. Je me tiens le sexe en gémissant de douleur. Mais ça me fait mal à moi aussi ! On a eu un peu la même réaction Gaara et moi à cette pénétration forcée : un vieux « aargh » pas sexy. Gaara se retourne :

« Ca va ?

- Nan, putain, ça va pas ! On va le refaire ! »

Je soupire. Je lèche moi-même deux de mes doigts lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Oh putain, on peut pas se dépuceler de manière gore tranquille ici ?

* * *

><p><em>C'est dingue, les persos arrivent jamais à conclure? Ca, c'est mon oeuvre, les chapitres un peu trash et sanglants sont toujours les miens^^<em>


	32. Prise de conscience

Royal Hold'em: Merci pour la review ;) ! Rassure-toi, Gaara n'est pas vraiment sado-maso, il a raconté ça pour se rapprocher de Killua. Par contre, asocial, il l'est! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kurapika :<strong>

**Samedi 12 septembre, 23h15 :**

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait putain ?

Je suis silencieux depuis le début de la soirée, installé à un coin de la table, et pendant que tous mes amis sont complètements bourrés (comme tous les soirs, ça devient une habitude), mon cerveau est totalement bloqué sur les images de mon début de soirée. Pas besoin de pensine, le souvenir défile en boucle dans ma tête. Je me suis comporté comme…comme la dernière des catins. J'ai participé à un plan à trois digne d'un film porno dégueulasse. J'ai trompé mon mec sous ses propres yeux…je l'ai regardé prendre du plaisir avec un autre homme. J'ai laissé Léorio tromper Sakura une deuxième fois alors que je culpabilisais déjà pour ce qui s'est passé en milieu de semaine. Et alors que je me réservais et que j'attendais le bon moment depuis des années j'ai…j'ai eu ma première expérience dans une espèce de partouze obscène.

J'ai tellement honte que ça me rend malade. Et tout le boucan que font les autres commence à me rendre fou aussi. Ils sont complètements torchés. Encore. Mes nouveaux amis sont déchirés tous les soirs. Mon nouveau copain aussi d'ailleurs. Il enchaine les shooters et essaye sans arrêt de me tripoter. Je le repousse avec une certaine agressivité. Leur comportement de dépravés commence à sérieusement m'énerver. Et le miens aussi. Comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ? C'est contraire à tous mes principes.

Cartman et Naruto beuglent tellement fort que tout le bar se retourne. Mais est-ce que tous mes potes se comportent comme des animaux ou quoi ? Itachi revient du bar, il enchaine les verres d'une façon alarmante. Il s'avance vers la table, mais il est trop occupé à fixer les toilettes pour regarder devant lui et se casse la gueule sur moi en me renversant sa vodka dessus. J'essaye de rester poli, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur :

« Itachi, regarde devant toi quand tu marches !

- Mais les…dans…toilettes. »

Il me marmonne un truc incompréhensible, mais j'arrive à capter une histoire de toilettes. Il se sent peut-être mal vu tout ce qu'il a bu. Je décide de l'emmener aux toilettes et de lui passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Et je pourrais me nettoyer au passage. Je l'aide à marcher et j'entre dans la pièce. Je le conduis jusqu'au lavabo, mais avant que je ne puisse l'aider à s'asperger, j'entends une longue plainte d'agonie qui provient des cabines.

« Aaaaie. Putain ça fait mal !Putaiiiiiiiin ! »

Je laisse Itachi se débrouiller et je m'approche en demandant prudemment :

« Tout va bien là dedans ?

- Naaaaaan ça va pas putain ! Aaaaie ! »

C'est la voix de Killua il semble souffrir le martyr. Il commence à éclater en sanglot. C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qui se passe ENCORE ? Il a l'air blessé, et étant donné les combats qu'il a déjà subit, s'il pleure, c'est que c'est très grave. Je me décide à intervenir :

« Killua, j'ouvre la porte attention. »

Je casse la serrure et j'ouvre la porte de force pour aider mon ami qui…qui est à poil et qui est en train de se tenir la teub en pleurant. A coté de Gaara. Qui a le pantalon baissé. Je tire une de ces gueule. Encore pire que quand j'avais merdé l'exam des sushi. Gaara se rhabille rapidement en se raclant la gorge et annonce :

« Euh. Bon je vais rentrer chez moi je pense. »

Il passe devant Itachi qui a les yeux presque aussi remplis de larmes que Killua. D'ailleurs il a l'air d'avoir désaoulé d'un seul coup et grommelle qu'il se casse aussi de cette soirée. Moi je suis toujours en train de dévisager mon pote aux cheveux blancs et je m'apprête à le laisser seul quand il m'attrape violemment le bras et me hurle dessus :

« De toute façon c'est de ta faute tout ça ! A toi et à Gon ! Si tu baisais pas avec Kenny rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! J'espère que t'es content ! T'es vraiment qu'une salope, et en plus tu me gâches la vie ! »

Et sur ces paroles il se rhabille et sort en pleurant. Et il me plante là. Mais… mais putain ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à faire n'importe quoi ? Depuis quand Killua se tape des garçons dans des toilettes publiques ? Une petite voix intérieur me répond, moqueuse : « depuis que tu fais des plans à trois et que tu laisses des mecs te toucher au bout d'une journée. C'est de ta faute, tu lui donnes le mauvais exemple ».

Je sors de là complètement exaspéré. Par ce qui vient de se passer, mais surtout par cette histoire de plan à trois. Je regrette de plus en plus d'avoir laissé mes hormones me dicter ma conduite. Mais je commence aussi à me dire que ça ne vient pas que de moi et que c'est cette école qui est malsaine. Je rassemble mes affaires et j'annonce aux autres que je rentre aussi. Je vais payer mon jus d'orange, puis je quitte le bar, mais au bout de quelques secondes, je sens une main me caresser le bas du dos. Je me tourne et je demande avec agressivité :

« Kenny, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ben tu veux rentrer. Il se trouve que moi aussi je veux rentrer. En toi de préférence. Jpeux venir dormir dans ta chambre ?

- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul. On se voit demain. »

Il ne semble pas d'accord avec ma réponse puisqu'il me plaque contre un mur en pleine rue et commence à lécher mon cou, tout en promenant sa main droite partout sur mon corps. Il me susurre à l'oreille :

« Allez Kurapika, tu vas pas faire ta prude après ce qui s'est passé entre nous tout à l'heure. Avoues que tu crèves d'envie de recommencer… »

Il commence à me mordiller l'oreille et sa main s'approche de mon pantalon. Malgré moi, mon corps réagit, et je sens que j'ai un début d'érection. Alors que j'ai déjà cédé à la tentation cette après-midi et surtout ce soir…Je m'en veux tellement de me comporter comme une….Killua a raison, comme une salope. J'en peux plus, ce n'est pas moi. Ca ne me ressemble pas. Je repousse violemment Kenny et je lui dis fermement, en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Kenny c'est non. Je rentre dormir. On en parle demain. »

J'ai envie de pleurer. J'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que j'ai fait ce soir. Gâcher ma première fois comme ça, alors que je voulais quelque chose de romantique. Je crois qu'une partie de moi en veut à Kenny de me pervertir comme ça. Je rentre et je me couche, mais j'ai un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Il parait que la nuit porte conseil. Mais là à mon avis ça risque surtout d'être une nuit blanche.

**Dimanche 13 septembre 4h30 du matin :**

Je somnolais enfin quand un raffut pas possible me tire de mon très léger sommeil. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Surement Kenny. J'hésite entre deux options : l'ignorer ou aller lui parler franchement. Mais j'ai un peu peur de le regarder en face, là tout de suite. Je m'apprête à choisir la première solution quand j'entends la voix de Killua, toujours en pleurs qui me supplie :

« Kurapikaaaaaa ! Ouvre-moi ! »

Voilà autre chose. Je me décide à déverrouiller la porte et c'est un Killua au visage trempé de larmes et de sang qui me fait face.

« Killua ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est Goooooon ! Je…je…je me suis battu avec Gon !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce…parce que je l'aime tellement et je savais pas comment gérer mes sentiments alors…alors je suis allé dans sa chambre avant, pour le lui dire. Et là j'ai vu qu'il faisait une colocation avec Butters !

- Aie.

- Et…et du coup j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai essayé de tuer Butters. Mais Gon s'est interposé, et on s'est battu…et il m'a dit des choses méchantes…et il m'a jeté dehooooors. »

Il est en train de sangloter tandis que j'essaye d'éponger son sang. Il poursuit :

« Et…du coup ensuite je suis allé dire à Itachi que je l'aimais aussi, parce que j'ai tellement de désir pour lui et que j'arrive plus à le gérer et qu'il fallait que j'en parle…mais…mais il s'en fout…Et Tobi était pas là alors que j'aime Tobi aussi…Alors maintenant je viens chez toiiiiii.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider avec Itachi et Gon mais…

- Parce que je sais pas non plus ce que je ressens pour toiiiiiiiiii…je…je crois que je t'aime aussi. Pas autant que les autres mais quand même ! Toi aussi tu vas me repousser ? »

Putain. Il a dit quoi là ? Il doit pas être dans son état normal. Peut-être qu'il a pris une potion ou quelque chose lui aussi ? Je lui demande :

« T'as mangé ou bu quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui Killua ?

- Pourquoi ? Euh ben…des bonbons. Des gâteaux. Des nougats. La potion de l'infirmière.

- De Sakura ?

- Non, de l'alien avec la perruque. »

- Oh. Ok. Bon pour Killua tout s'explique. Je lui propose d'aller de reposer et de m'en reparler demain. Il refuse et insiste pour dormir avec moi. Je m'y oppose et il se remet à pleurer. Je soupire :

« Bon ok, dors dans mon lit, je dormirai par terre.

- Non, je veux dormir avec toi ! Je veux des câlins parce que personne ne m'aime !

- Killua, je suis pas d'humeur, je ne veux pas dormir avec… »

J'ai pas le temps de terminer qu'il s'est installé dans mon lit. Bon. Il a pas l'air sur le point de me violer non plus. Ca doit pas être du viagra que l'alien lui a donné. Surement une mixture qui le rend hyper-sensible vu ses réactions. Visiblement, sa sensibilité physique de tout à l'heure vient de là. Et vu comme il me déballe des sentiments confus à tout va, ça l'atteint aussi mentalement. Ce foutu alien n'a pas finis de nous emmerder. Je m'apprête à aller chercher d'autres couvertures pour m'installer par terre quand ça toque à nouveau. Au point ou j'en suis-je vais ouvrir. Mon petit ami se tient sur le seuil de la porte et me regarde avec un sourire pervers :

« On vient de rentrer de soirée. Je voulais juste savoir si t'avais changé d'avis.

- Kenny j'ai pas envie de…

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il fait dans ton lit ? m'interrompt-il froidement

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi Killua est dans ton lit ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est Roger qui lui a donné une potion, il vient juste d'arriver et…

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Va regarder mon souvenir si tu ne me crois pas, Killua va mal et il voulait que je lui remonte le moral, c'est tout. Je voulais juste aider un ami. Je ne baise pas avec tous les mecs à qui j'adresse la parole, moi ! »

Je sens que je n'aurais pas du ajouter le « moi ». Ca jette un froid. Il me dévisage et me répond d'un ton provocateur :

« C'est bon, c'est plus la peine de faire semblant d'être un ange après ce que t'as fait ce soir. Si tu veux qu'il se joigne à nous lui aussi, pourquoi pas. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois autant dans le délire des plans à trois.

- Des plans à trois ? s'étonne Killua

- Kenny ça suffit ! C'est toi qui es comme ça, pas moi !

- Putain, mais arrête d'être hypocrite, t'avais l'air très « comme ça » toi aussi avant !

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as provoqué ! Depuis que t'es là…j'ai…j'ai changé. Et c'est à cause de toi. C'est toi qui nous a poussé à le faire Léorio et moi. C'est de ta faute si j'ai gâché ma première fois ! C'est toi qui me fais faire n'importe quoi, qui me traine dans des soirées de débauche, qui me fait prendre des drogues et me comporter comme une pute ! »

J'ai hurlé les derniers mots. Mes yeux ont changé de couleur. Je suis très en colère. Ca tombe bien, Kenny aussi. Killua est toujours dans mon lit et se décide à nous laisser seul en marmonnant qu'il va essayer de trouver Tobi pour lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il ferme la porte et je continue de fixer mon copain en attendant une réaction de sa part. Kenny finit par rompre le silence :

« Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. Si tu regrettes tes choix, c'est à toi qu'il faut t'en prendre pas à moi.

- C'est terminé.

- Qu'est ce qui est terminé ?

- Entre toi et moi. C'est terminé Kenny. »

Son visage s'assombrit. Il a l'air plus affecté que je ne le pensais. A moins qu'il n'essaye encore de me manipuler. Oui c'est forcément ça. Il n'a fait que ça depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Son regard me défie quelques secondes puis il sort de ma chambre en claquant la porte. J'en peux plus de cette école. De rage, je commence à ramasser toutes mes affaires et à les foutre dans une valise. Demain à la première heure, j'irais annoncer à la directrice que je me casse.

[ Un mois plus tard ]

**Jeudi 15 octobre, 22h50 :**

Je retiens mon souffle et je maitrise mes battements de cœur pour qu'ils soient le plus discret possible. J'efface totalement mon aura, et je masque toute trace de ma présence physique. Je fais quelques pas vers les ratons-renards mais on entend pas le moindre son lorsque mes pieds foulent le sol. Je crois que je commence à être presque aussi silencieux que Killua. Mes premiers jours d'entrainements, je n'arrivais même pas à prendre par surprise des troupeaux de dindons-morses tellement je manquais de discrétion. Là à force de bosser mon zetsu, même les ratons-renards (créatures fascinantes qui ont une ouie surdéveloppée et qui perçoivent également les ultras-sons et le nen) n'arrivent pas à me remarquer. Je bondis sur l'un d'eux et je lui place un couteau sous la gorge. Il est très surpris, mais je l'ai bloqué trop fermement pour qu'il puisse se débattre. Je desserre mon étreinte et je m'éloigne d'un bond.

« Pourquoi tu me laisses partir ? Grogne-t-il (oui en plus, ils parlent !)

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous capturer, je m'entraine c'est tout » répondis-je, en m'engouffrant dans la foret.

Ca fait quatre semaines que je suis arrivé ici. Je suis retourné chez Gunther, mon ancien maitre qui m'avait appris à maitriser le nen, pour me perfectionner. Je me comporte enfin comme un hunter et non plus comme une chienne en chaleur. Quitter cette foutue école était la meilleure chose que j'ai faite de ma vie. Même si je pense sans arrêt à Kenny. Et un peu à Léorio aussi. Et à ce qui s'est passé entre nous trois. Je chasse rapidement ces pensées de mon esprit pour me concentrer. J'efface mon aura, je maitrise mon corps pour qu'il soit silencieux. Je travaille mon nen sous toutes ses formes des dizaines d'heures par jour, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de penser à autre chose. Et la concentration requise me permet de faire le vide dans mon esprit tourmenté.

J'arrive au campement dans lequel vit Gunther et j'entends une voix discuter avec lui. Etrange, il habite seul. Je m'approche des sons pour me retrouver face à…l'examinateur qui nous a fait passer notre toute première épreuve de hunter. Il me dévisage d'un air neutre et m'annonce :

« Kurapika, tu es donc bien ici. Le président du comité des hunters, m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Tu avais pour mission de passer une année d'étude à Poudlard pour apprendre les bases de la magie.

- Oui…mais j'ai du quitter cette école pour des raisons…personnelles.

- Justement. Nous avons reçu ta lettre expliquant ton abandon de la mission. Elle n'est pas recevable. Je viens te ramener à Poudlard où tu devras terminer ta mission jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Non… S'il vous plais je…

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Si tu t'obstines à refuser un ordre du comité tu pourrais perdre tous tes avantages de hunters. »

Le reste de ses paroles se perdent dans le vide. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne peux pas. Et pourtant je l'écoute m'expliquer que je n'ai pas le choix. Qu'un dirigeable nous attend d'ici une heure à 50km d'ici (aucun problème vu la vitesse à laquelle marche cet homme, même moi j'ai du mal à le suivre). Et surtout que dès demain je reprendrais les cours à Poudlard. Je vais revoir Kenny. J'ai envie de pleurer.

[…]

**Vendredi 16 octobre, 13h00 :**

« Avec vos capacités physiques et mentales vous devriez être capable de rattraper votre mois de retard rapidement. Vous devrez passer les examens que vous avez raté le samedi et vous remettre à niveau pour les prochains, mais d'après vos test, vous serez à prêt d'ici une semaine tout au plus. Bon retour parmi nous. »

La directrice me réintègre sans broncher dans ma classe malgré mon mois de désertion non justifié. Le comité des hunters a surement prétexté que j'avais une mission ou quelque chose comme ça. Je la remercie sans grande conviction. Depuis quelques jours, je parvenais enfin à me vider l'esprit et à me concentrer correctement sur ma fonction de hunter…et revenir ici à tout foutu par terre. Je suis assaillit de souvenirs et de sentiments en tout genre que je m'étais efforcé de refouler. Je ne sais pas où je vais trouver la force de faire mon année dans cette école.

Je retourne vers mon dortoir, et tandis que je ressasse mes problèmes en fixant le parquet, une porte s'ouvre à la dérobée devant moi et une ombre gigantesque se dessine au dessus de ma tête. Je lève les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un immense gâteau à la crème qui me fonce dessus à toute vitesse. Surpris je tarde à esquiver et…je me retrouve plaqué au sol par la pâtisserie, qui m'explose dessus, me couvrant de chantilly, de sirop et de pate d'amande. Son propriétaire qui était de l'autre coté du gâteau me tombe dessus lui aussi, talonné par un troisième personnage. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve couvert de nourriture de la tête au pied, avec Killua couché sur moi et Tobi par-dessus nous deux. « Putain encore ? Mais c'est pas possible ! » s'exclame une voix pleine de rage. Des yeux de chats meurtriers quittent la pièce montée pour me fixer, et la lueur de haine se transforme en surprise :

« Kurapika ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Youpi, Kurapika revient ! s'exclame Tobi en se levant pour m'offrir une danse de bienvenue.

- Le comité de hunter me force à revenir à Poudlard.

- Ca a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, répond Killua tout en léchant son bras plein de crème.

- Une mission est une mission soupirais-je pour toute réponse.

- Tobi plein de crème aussi ! »

Le jeune homme vient prendre Killua dans ses bras et ce dernier se met à rire et lui lèche la crème fouettée qu'il a dans le cou. Je suis un peu étonné, mais après tout, je suis parti un mois, il a du se passer beaucoup de chose. Je me nettoie comme je peux, tandis que mes amis s'amusent avec la crème qui recouvre leurs vêtements. Tout à coup on entend des bruits de pas.

« Merde, quelqu'un vient, on va se faire tuer s'ils nous voient avec la pièce montée, peste Killua, venez, on va se planquer. Surtout ne laissez pas de trace de crème sur le sol en marchant ! »

Ils me tirent par le bras à travers les couloirs. J'avance silencieusement et je projette mon ten autour de mon corps pour ne pas laisser d'empruntes poisseuses sur le sol. On arrive dans des toilettes et Killua demande à Tobi d'ouvrir la porte. Euh…on est tous les trois face à un évier donc ça risque d'être difficile… Tobi a déteint sur Killua ou quoi ? Pourtant à ma grande surprise, son ami masqué susurre quelque chose au robinet et une entrée apparait devant nous. On s'y engouffre tous les trois. Je suis assez perplexe mais Killua devance mes interrogations pour m'expliquer :

« C'est la chambre des secrets, c'est notre nouveau squat ! Y a que les gens qui parlent fourchelangue qui peuvent y entrer, et on a découvert y a quelques semaines que Tobi savait le parler ! Du coup c'est là qu'on fait toutes nos fêtes maintenant. C'est aussi une planque utile quand on fait des conneries ou des trucs interdits.

- Ce qui arrive souvent je suppose ? soupirais-je.

- Oh ça vaaaa encore on s'est calmé ces derniers temps, me répond mon ami avec un clin d'œil. Par contre c'est quoi cette aura de fou que t'arrives à faire mec ? Et depuis quand tu marches aussi silencieusement que moi, je t'ai pas entendu arriver quand j'avais le gâteau! T'as passé tout un mois à t'entrainer 12 heures par jour ou quoi ?

- 14 heures par jour. Et oui.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça alors qu'on avait pour mission d'apprendre la magie ici pendant un an ?

- J'avais…j'avais besoin de me ressourcer un peu. Enfin bref, si déjà je suis de retour, dis-moi plutôt comment vont les autres ? J'ai du rater pas mal de choses non ? »

Killua semble hésiter à commencer. Puis il m'annonce :

« On pense que Kiba ou Stan sont morts. Ou en tout cas disparus.

- QUOIIIII ?

- Ca fait depuis le 12 septembre que personne n'a de nouvelles. Au début on pensait qu'ils étaient partis quelque part en amoureux pour le week-end. Au bout d'une semaine sans nouvelles on a commencé à s'alarmer. On a fait des recherches mais on ne trouve rien du tout. Comme Kiba est un ninja on supposait au début qu'ils pourraient survivre sans problème à n'importe quelle situation. Mais là on commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter, y a des avis de recherche partout et que dalle. Du coup l'école organise un enterrement pour eux. C'était leur pièce montée qui nous est tombée dessus.

- Kiba…et Stan….mais…c'est…euh, attends, t'as volé la pièce montée de l'enterrement de nos amis ?

- Oh ça va ! Moi de toute façon je pense qu'ils ne sont pas morts, ils se sont surement barrés quelque part pour une raison ou pour une autre. On a pas eu de nouvelles de toi non plus pendant un mois, pourtant tu vas bien. D'ailleurs tous les autres t'en veulent de t'être barré comme un connard et d'avoir coupé ton téléphone. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer que c'était un truc de hunter et qu'il fallait pas se formaliser. Et que tu t'étais déjà barré comme un connard en coupant ton téléphone à York Shin City, et que tu reviendras surement un jour. Bon en même temps, moi aussi après l'exam de hunter jvous avais lâché pour rentrer chez ma famille sans donner de nouvelles, donc jsuis pas neutre sur le sujet.

- Donc Stan et Kiba ne sont plus là…J'espère qu'ils vont bien…Et les autres, ils le vivent comment ?

- Oh ben ça… Mal. Surtout Kyle. Il est en dépression totale. Il a largué Cartman, et maintenant il traine avec les gothiques tellement il est triste d'avoir perdu son meilleur pote. Mais il vient encore aux soirées, avec son nouveau copain, un sorcier qui s'appelle Harry. Ce blaireau là a commencé à trainer avec les gothiques à la mort de sa copine le mois dernier. Il est chiant, en plus Tobi l'aime pas, donc je l'aime pas non plus.

- Tobi et toi vous…

- C'est mon meilleur ami, s'exclame Killua avec un grand sourire. J'ai complètement oublié Gon maintenant, qu'il reste avec son connard de Butters ! Tobi au moins il me comprend vraiment !

- Vous avez l'air très proches.

- Oui, enfin pas dans un sens sexuel, me dis-t-il en rougissant un peu. La dernière soirée ou t'étais là, j'avais failli couché avec Gaara à cause d'une potion à la con que Roger m'avait donné et qui amplifiait mes sentiments. Ah oui, c'est pour ça que je te disais des trucs bizarres, c'est passé en deux jours. Bref, jme suis rendu compte de la connerie que j'avais failli faire en le baisant. Depuis jpréfère me concentrer sur ma relation amicale avec Tobi plutôt que sur le sexe. Jveux pas faire l'erreur de baiser un mec pas assez bien pour moi, j'ai un certain standing quand même. Donc contrairement aux autres, jsuis pas trop branché cul dans les soirées.

- Et…les autres justement, y a du nouveau ?

- A mort ouais. Par où commencer….Pain et Itachi ça va, rien de spécial, on les voit en soirée régulièrement. Itachi, son paladin est level 85 maintenant, donc il vient pas systématiquement à toutes les soirées il préfère geeker parfois. Bon Léorio, il est à nouveau avec Sakura, comme t'es parti du bahut elle lui a pardonné. Par contre ça craint pour lui, elle lui interdit de sortir, il a pas fait une seule soirée avec nous. Les seules fois ou je le vois, c'est dans les cours d'entrainement ninjas/hunters, il s'est inscrit avec nous même s'il est pas étudiant. Sinon… Gon on s'en branle. Naruto et Shikamaru vivent pas trop bien le départ de Kiba. D'ailleurs Naruto refuse catégoriquement de pendre un autre colocataire pour le remplacer il reste juste avec Shikamaru. Oh putain, chez les mecs de South Park c'est le bordel la coloc par contre, ça a complètement éclaté !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben Cartman et Kyle sont plus ensemble, du coup ils se supportent plus.

- Parce qu'ils se supportaient avant ?

- Nan mais pire qu'avant. Kyle est allé dormir avec les gothiques. Butters est allé avec Gon. Et comme Stan est plus là, Cartman et Kenny étaient trop pauvres pour garder leur chambre à deux, donc ils sont allés chez d'autres potes à nous qui viennent parfois aux soirées, des ninjas, Sai, Chôji et Neji. Ils sont sympas ça va. Cartman est bien pote avec Chôji. Et Kenny bon… »

Il hésite à continuer. J'ai un immense pincement au cœur. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, il faut que j'assume ce qu'il doit me dire.

« Vas-y, dis moi comment vas Kenny.

- Ben assez mal, Stan était un de ses meilleurs potes et il t'aimait bien quand même. Ca lui a foutu un sacré coup à son égo quand t'es partis. Du coup là il se comporte comme avant…en pire.

- La…la drogue, le sexe, ce genre de chose ?

- Ouais, il est défoncé du matin au soir. Et il se tape vraiment tout ce qui bouge. Il m'a même proposé à moi, mais jlai envoyé chier, jveux pas passer après toi, ça serait trop la honte ! Là il couche avec ses nouveaux colocs Sai et Neji. Faut dire que Sai capte rien à la vie, ça amuse Kenny, il peut en faire ce qu'il veut. Et puis bon, quand on fait des fêtes, c'est le fucking friend attitré de Pain, ils passent leurs fins de soirées à se grimper dessus. Et y a leurs paris aussi. Pain et Kenny c'est leur jeu préféré, ils font des paris sur qui arrivera à coucher avec telle ou telle personne en premier. Là ils visent Kakashi et Misato, nos deux profs. D'ailleurs ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques semaines, Kakashi et Misato, donc ça rajoute du challenge. Nan mais Kenny c'est une catastrophe. La semaine dernière on était a un concert de techno japonaise futuriste, et Kenny était tellement déchiré qu'il a même pas remarqué que la meuf qu'il emballait c'était l'alien avec une perruque rose. Shikamaru et moi on est allé lui dire, mais jcrois qu'il a quand même terminé sa soirée avec… »

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. La nouvelle de la disparition de Stan et Kiba m'a assommé mais si en plus on y ajoute tout ça…Déjà quand il a parlé de Léorio, une tonne de sentiments m'ont submergé, mais imaginer Kenny avec autant d'autres personnes, ça me donne envie de vomir. J'essaye de me calmer et de me répéter que c'est moi qui suis parti. Que c'était mon choix et que ça ne pouvait être que le bon. Mais là c'est vraiment trop pour moi. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Gardes tes larmes pour l'enterrement vieux. C'est dans moins d'une heure d'ailleurs, faut qu'on aille se préparer. »

Il me dévisage d'un air sévère et ajoute :

« Et je tiens juste à te rappeler que c'est toi qui t'es barré. T'avais un mec, plein de potes super, t'étais dans une école de magie cool comme tout, et t'es parti. Jveux pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais si la situation ne te conviens pas, c'est de ta faute. »

- Je sais. C'est de ma faute. Je ravale mes larmes et je les accompagne. L'année s'annonce difficile…

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre un peu sérieux, non? Bref, c'est pour mener à d'autres trucs drôles!<br>_

_Donc, là, gros bon dans le temps pour faire avancer l'histoire!_

_Le Gunther vient du fait qu'on trouvait que le maître à Kurapika dans la série ressemble carrément au chanteur. Et comme on connaissait plus son vrai nom... (et que c'était plus drôle de mettre Gunther^^)_

_La techno japonaise du futur est une référence à un épisode d'American Dad._


	33. Sous le soleil de Mexicooo

**POV Itachi**

J'ai un raid dans 10 minutes. J'ai déjà pissé trois fois pour être sûr de pas être dérangé par ça. Voyons… Les chips : ok. Le pack de canettes de coca : ok. Bon, je pense que tout est prêt. J'ai plus qu'à aller voir ce qui fait le buzz sur youtube en attendant. J'ai que ça à faire après tout. Comme d'hab, le site me propose des videos en rapport avec ce que je mate d'habitude, principalement des séquences de jeu pour la plupart. Par contre, entre tout ça, y a une vidéo qui s'appelle « Look at those gay mexicans ». Aucune idée de ce que c'est mais le mec qui l'a posté s'appelle Mitch Connor. Soit. Je clique, par curiosité. La vidéo ne dure que 3'47 donc j'ai rien à perdre.

On voit une rue d'une banlieue mexicaine. Y a un mec en fond qui essaie de tirer sur un chat avec un fusil mais qui est trop bourré pour viser correctement. Sur la gauche, y a un clochard allongé au sol qui crache ses poumons. Apparaissent alors trois mecs portant uniquement de larges sombreros qui cachent légèrement leur visage et un pantalon moulant à franges. C'est ridicule. Ils sont torse-nus. L'un d'entre eux a l'air en métal. What the fuck ? Y a des vieux effets spéciaux à deux balles avec un ralenti alors qu'on voit leurs noms s'écrire au-dessus de chacun : Bender Tordeur Rodriguez, Stanislas Marchopolos et Kiba Inuzulas. Ils commencent à danser un vieux country sur « Achy Breaky Heart » de Billy Ray Cyrus. Au bout du 2nd couplet, ils chantent dans un espagnol pourri. Ces mecs sont pas du tout bandants mais leur ridicule leur a fait gagner 756 789 vues. Au bout du 2ème refrain, toujours en dansant, les trois balancent leur sombrero.

J'hallucine en reconnaissant Kiba et Stan.

C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent au Mexique ?

« Oh putain, Pain, viens mater ça ! »

Il vient sans trop se presser et beugue presque autant que moi en les reconnaissant.

« Putain mais c'est Stan et Kiba !

- A fond, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent au Mexique ?

- Mais surtout… pourquoi ils font une vidéo aussi gay ?

- J'sais pas… pour gagner des thunes peut-être. Les mecs de South Park ont toujours des idées chelous. »

On continue de mater la vidéo en se fendant la gueule. Pain m'impose de la remettre encore une fois. Je m'exécute. Il faut absolument prévenir tout le monde. C'est trop énorme !

« Faudrait p'tete aller les chercher, nan ? je demande

- Ouai… Bah, surtout qu'on est censé les enterrer aujourd'hui.

- J'étais trop sûr qu'ils étaient pas morts mais je m'attendais quand même pas à ça…

- Bon allez, enfile une veste, on va prévenir les autres et on va essayer de s'organiser pour aller les chercher. T'arriverais à localiser où ils sont avec l'IP de l'ordi ?

- Mais tu me prends pour les services secrets ou quoi ? Ils l'ont envoyé à partir d'un mobile. C'est faisable.

- Ces cons avaient un portable ?

- Nan, je pense que c'est celui du 3ème mec, l'espèce de robot. J'arrive, je préviens juste ma guilde que je dois les lâcher pour ce soir.

- Ok, tu nous rejoins ! »

Je referme la vidéo, en me marrant encore à moitié. Je me connecte alors au serveur et écris dans la chatbox :

DarkItach :_ les mecs, je dois vous lâcher pour ce soir. Faut que j'aille au Mexique._

Timcampy666_ : Noob._

BloodyMockingBird:_ S'pèce de Kevin, va!_

DarkItach :_ Je sais, je sais… sans mon paladin, vous êtes rien  
><em>

[…]

« Mais quelle idée de faire cette vidéo ? Demande Kenny.

- Oh ça va, ça avait faillis marcher avec Butters si tout le monde s'était pas entretué ce jour là, répond Stan.

- Et… elle est où la thune de votre vidéo ? demande Shikamaru cette fois-ci

- C'est ce connard de robot du futur ! Il nous l'a volé puis l'a mis sur un compte pour qu'en l'an 3000, il soit riche avec les intérêts. Répond Kiba. Vous nous avez retrouvé comment ?

- Longue histoire. On a trouvé une sorte de carte du maraudeur du Mexique dans le bureau de Garrison. Je te dis pas tout ce qu'on a dû faire pour la récupérer. »

Les mecs nous racontent rapidement comment ils ont atterris au Mexique. Ils ont eu le temps de faire pas mal de trucs en un mois. Ils ont rencontré ce robot du futur qui cherchait une ancienne console de jeu pour un de ses potes. Ils ont aussi faillis se faire buter par un mec se faisant appeler Machete. Ils ont bouffé des rats pour survivre. Enfin, ils sont contents de rentrer à Poudlard quoi. Quand on leur dit que justement, Kurapika vient de rentrer hier et que ça tombe bien, ils comprennent pas trop.

[…]

« Itachi ?

- Deux secondes, je suis sur Counter là ! Putain, pose cette bombe maintenant ! … Mais connard ! »

Je jette mon casque avec violence. Putain, mais Timcampy666 est trop mauvais à ce jeu, pourquoi on fait tout le temps équipe avec lui ? Il pourrait pas rester sur son prêtre zombie de WoW, non ! Quand on est pas polyvalent, faut pas se disperser ! Je me tourne vers Stan et l'invite à me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire d'un signe de tête :

« Euh… C'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu rentrer du Mexique alors, je voulais te dire merci. Et de la part de Kiba aussi !

- Oh, c'est rien. Si vous aviez pas fait cette vidéo de gay, vous y serez encore !

- Mais arrêtez de dire que cette vidéo fait gay. On danse juste sur « Achy Breaky Heart », quoi !

- Bah, c'est le titre de la vidéo : « look at those gay mexicans ! »

- Quoi ? Mais nan, c'était censé être « sexy boys'breaky heart ». Qui a posté la vidéo que t'as vu ?

- Mitch Connor ! »

Stan fait de grands yeux.

« Putain. Cartman serait quand même pas allé jusque là…

- Euh… Tu m'expliques ?

- Bah, on a croisé une Renifer Lopez là-bas, je pensais que c'était juste du gros foutage de gueule, mais c'était un ancien délire à Cartman. De même qu'en fait, Renifer Lopez, c'est Mitch Connor et…

- Bon, tu sais quoi ? je m'en fous. Ca a l'air long et compliqué comme histoire.

- Ouai, t'as raison. Tu me donnes des news de ce qu'il s'est passé ici pendant notre absence ?

- J'ai fait monter mon paladin au level 85.

- Ok, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il se barre. Je m'apprête à retourner à mon jeu quand Pain débarque dans la chambre. Il est accompagné de Kenny qui, sans gêne, se fout sur le lit en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Il me regarde. Pain, lui, reste debout. Il s'approche de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Rien, rien, t'occupes pas de moi. »

Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur l'écran. Je sens alors une main sur mon torse et sursaute. Ce con est collé contre mon siège et commence à me caresser à travers le t-shirt. Je m'écarte en l'envoyant chier. Il retourne alors mon siège et je me retrouve face à lui, blasé. Il se met à genoux et commence à déboutonner mon jean. Je lui vire sa main :

« Oh, tu me fous quoi, là ? »

Je me relève du siège, m'éloignant de quelque pas. Kenny affiche toujours une mine aussi neutre et observe la scène. Pain, quant à lui se relève avant de se recoller à moi. J'essaie de me dégager de son étreinte mais il me retient et me souffle à l'oreille un « laisse-toi faire ». Je le repousse à nouveau. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et passe sa main sur ma braguette.

« C'est fait ! » dit-il. Il reste dans cette position et m'ordonne de ne pas bouger. Kenny se lève et s'approche à son tour. Il touche lui aussi ma teub à travers mon fut et dit :

« 2min47. Désolée, pour moi, elle commence seulement à durcir là.

- Qui te dit qu'il bande pas mou ?

- OOOH ! »

Je leur gueule dessus et m'écarte. Putain, ça doit encore être un de leurs paris à la con. Kenny reprend :

« N'empêche que t'as raison, il bande vite !

- Bah, y a pas que ça qu'il fait vite ! »

Pain me fait un clin d'œil complice. Je lui réponds par un fuck et je sors de la pièce, vexé. Ils me font grave chier avec ça. La dernière fois, ils ont parié qu'ils arriveraient à me faire chialer en me parlant de Gaara. Ils ont raté. Nan sérieux, j'ai fait mon deuil. J'ai bien compris qu'il se passerait rien entre nous. Ce mec est complètement accro à Killua. Il serait prêt à se faire dépuceler dans des chiottes dégeu sans aucune préparation tellement il est dingue de lui. Et dire que j'ai faillis assister à ça… Killua, quant à lui, a dû se rendre compte que c'était pas cool de profiter de lui comme ça et s'est « rangé » pour ainsi dire. Il traîne avec Tobi maintenant donc je pense que niveau cul, ils sont aussi peu actifs que moi ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours puceau, du coup. Maintenant, l'épisode de Battle Royale remonte à loin et je crois que l'idée de me faire lacérer pendant l'acte me paraît moins alléchante qu'à l'époque. Faut dire qu'on était tous dans un délire abusé. Il semblerait que le reste de la bande continue les soirées. Je suis allé les voir une fois dans la chambre des secrets et c'était la déchéance totale, comme à leur habitude.

Je marche quelque pas avant de croiser Killua qui discute avec Kurapika. Je les salue d'un signe de tête et tente de les dépasser mais Killua me retient :

« Dis, Tobi est dans votre chambre ?

- Nan, y a que Pain et Kenny. »

Je remarque que Kurapika tire une tête bizarre. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas rompus dans les meilleures circonstances. J'essaie de me rattraper :

« Ils font rien. Enfin, rien ensemble. Ils sont encore dans leur délire de paris stupides.

- Haha, la dernière fois, ils ont réussis à faire croire à Naruto que si il se masturbait devant un miroir à 3h du matin, la déesse du sexe viendrait à lui. Il l'a fait et c'est l'alien déguisé en blondasse qui a débarqué. Il en pouvait tellement plus qu'il s'est jiclé dessus en la voyant. »

A cela, Killua se marre comme un taré. Moi je ris un peu mais je connaissais déjà l'histoire. Par contre, Kurapika a pas l'air très longtemps. J'essaie d'être poli :

« Sinon… ton truc de Hunter, c'était bien ?

- ...Oui. Et dire qu'il faut encore que je tienne jusqu'à juin… »

Le mec a l'air dépité. Moi je commence déjà à être en manque d'écran alors je leur dit « ciao » et je me dirige vers la salle info. A mi-chemin, évidemment, je croise encore quelqu'un que je connais. Shikamaru m'interpelle et me dit qu'il aimerait bien me parler un moment :

« Bon, tu sais ce que c'est la coloc' à trois alors j'aimerais te demander ton aide.

- Développe.

- Depuis que Kiba est revenu, Naruto est trop lourd. Il veut plus de lui dans notre chambre. Franchement, perso, je suis bien content qu'il soit là. Il est quand même plus facile à supporter que Naruto. M'enfin… du coup, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour lui « vanter » les joies de la coloc' à trois plutôt qu'à deux.

- Mais c'est débile. Vous étiez trois avant, il sait ce que c'est.

- Apparemment, ça remonte à trop loin pour sa p'tite mémoire.

- Mais Kiba veut pas prendre une chambre avec Stan ?

- Pffff… lui donne pas ce genre d'idées ! De toute façon, Cartman veut absolument refaire une coloc' avec juste Kenny et Stan. J'crois qu'il s'entend pas avec Sai parce-qu'il arrête pas de lui dire qu'il a une petite bite.

- Mmh… Ok. Bon, on verra ça. Je passerais voir Naruto à l'occaz. Mais là j'ai pas le temps.

- Je compte sur toi. »

Shikamaru me tapote l'épaule avant de repartir. Je l'aime bien Shikamaru. C'est un des seuls mecs un peu normaux de la bande. Bon, ok, il se bourre facilement la gueule avec les autres mais lui, ça le fait pioncer, pas sauter sur d'autres mecs. Il a eu un délire bizarre avec Kakashi à un moment donné mais je sais pas pourquoi, maintenant on peut même plus prononcer le nom de ce prof. D'ailleurs, Shikamaru sèche tous les entraînements hunters/ninjas pour être sûr de pas être confronté à lui. Quand j'y pense, je crois bien que ça doit faire un mois qu'ils se sont pas croisés.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez reconnu de quelle série venait le 3ème mec avec Stan et Kiba au Mexique?<em>


	34. Les liaisons dangereuses

_****Bien jouée, Romi-Inu, c'était effectivement Bender de Futurama (propriété de Matt Groening, soit dit en passant). Il n'apparaîtra plus. C'était juste parce-qu'il est mexicain, on trouvait ça approprié. _

_Merci Royal Hold'em, la personnalité d'Itachi est en effet complètement HS mais au final, ça lui va tellement bien ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kiba.<strong>

**Jeudi 22 octobre 17h50 :**

« Pourquoi pas chercher quelque chose dans cette boutique d'alcool sorcier ? propose Kenny

- Nan, répondis-je, il a réussis à arrêter de boire au Mexique, parce qu'on était trop pauvres pour en acheter. Ca serait con de lui offrir une bouteille, déjà qu'on va picoler demain soir.

- Waaa les mecs, y a la boutique de farces et attrapes du mec qui a qu'une oreille, le frangin du roux de notre classe, on devrait aller voir là-dedans ! s'enflamme Naruto. »

L'idée est pas mauvaise mais j'avais en tête quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique que des bombabouses ou des potions qui vous font pousser des verrues et vous filent l'herpès. C'est quand même le premier cadeau d'anniversaire que je ferais à Stan. En réalité son anniv c'était le 19 octobre, on le fêtait au Mexique dans un bar à tacos pourrave quand nos potes ont débarqué pour nous ramener à Poudlard. Surement le meilleur cadeau qu'on puisse imaginer… Là du coup, on attend vendredi soir pour faire une super fête dans la chambre des secrets. Mais maintenant que je suis de retour chez les sorciers et que j'ai de l'argent, jveux lui faire un vrai cadeau. J'ai demandé à mes amis de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard pour m'aider à trouver des idées (le vrai Pré-au-Lard cette fois, pas le favelas du Mexique). Ils connaissent tous très bien la ville, ils viennent souvent y boire un verre apparemment. Par contre l'ambiance est vraiment merdique. Kyle a insisté pour venir parce que c'est le meilleur pote de Stan et Cartman voulait venir parce que c'est son coloc et je cite : « son seul ami d'enfance qui est pas juif, pauvre ou con. Dommage que ce soit une tarlouze, sinon j'irais même jusqu'à l'apprécier vraiment. ». Du coup ils sont là tous les deux et ont passé tout le trajet à se disputer. Ca promet pour demain soir. Pain et Kenny c'est pas mieux, ils arrêtent pas de faire des paris à la con qui nous foutent dans la merde, du genre « aller toucher le cul à la sorcière bonnasse qui marche devant nous » ou « voler la baguette du mec de la sécurité là-bas ». On a perdu une éternité parce que ces cons se sont mangés plusieurs stupéfix dans la gueule, et Kenny a déjà manqué de mourir deux fois alors qu'on est à peine l'aprem. Et pour couronner le tout, même Naruto est relou avec moi depuis que jsuis revenu. Alors j'ose pas trop le remballer sur son idée de cadeau pour une fois qu'il se montre sympa. D'ailleurs la plupart de mes potes choisissent un cadeau marrant dans cette boutique.

On sort du magasin avec quelques tasses de thé mordeuses et des pastilles de gerbe en poche, ainsi que d'autres conneries qu'on veut utiliser pour la teuf de vendredi soir. Jsens que la soirée va être épique. Jsuis content qu'on y participe, les autres arrêtent pas de faire référence à des trucs cool qu'on a raté du genre « Ouah comme la fois où on a fractionné l'âme de Kenny par accident et qu'il s'est retrouvé dans un rat » ou « Ouah comme la fois où on a pris la potion qui nous a permit d'aller dans les rêves des gens de l'école », « Ouah comme la fois où on a testé la magie noire et qu'on a sacrifié un hippogriffe et qu'après pendant deux jours on a du partager notre corps avec les âmes des Mangemorts qui ont été tués à l'école dans la bataille de l'an dernier ». La dernière c'est Tobi qui en parle surtout, les autres ont pas trop kiffé l'expérience. Bref, même si Stan et moi on a aussi vécu des choses hallucinantes, jsuis quand même content de retrouver mes amis et bien sur mon Akamaru. Il va bien, c'est Hagrid qui s'en est occupé pendant un mois, et il a sympathisé avec des araignées géantes et des dragons. D'ailleurs il a demandé à un de ses potes dragon, un Norvégien à crête de nous laisser Stan et moi faire une ballade romantique sur son dos. Putain mais même mon clébard a des idées de cadeau plus cool que moi quoi !

On arrive devant une grande librairie de grimoires sorciers. Jpense pas qu'il y ait de cadeaux exploitables là-dedans. Je m'apprête à passer ma route, mais la porte de la boutique s'ouvre juste devant moi et je vois sortir Kurapika. Putain, il est pas en forme lui, il serait limite bon pour trainer avec les gothiques. Comme il est à un mètre de moi, il peut difficilement nous ignorer. Il nous fait un petit signe de la main et tente de se barrer mais je l'attrape par le bras et je lui lance joyeusement :

« Kurapika ! On cherche des cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de Stan, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Je sens que Kenny tente de me tuer par son regard et y a des soupirs mécontents qui s'élèvent derrière moi. Mais de toute manière, le blondinet ne semble pas plus motivé qu'eux de se joindre au groupe et décline poliment :

« Non merci, j'ai du travail, et j'ai déjà acheté un cadeau.

- T'oublies pas la fête demain soir hein ? Stan a toujours été cool avec toi, t'as pas le droit de te défiler ! A 20h dans sa chambre ok ?

- Oui, je sais. Je viendrais, soupire-t-il. »

Ok. Lui jpense qu'il était plus enthousiaste pour l'enterrement de Stan que pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Mais bon moi j'aime bien Kurapika, jsais pas pourquoi les autres lui en veulent autant d'être parti, nous ils nous ont bien accueillis, pourtant on a aussi raté un mois. Cartman râle :

« Pourquoi Kurapika est invité ? Il est chiant, il boit pas et il ressemble à une gonzesse ! Déjà qu'on doit se coltiner l'autre enculé de feuj de merde !

-Ta gueule gros con ! l'agresse Kyle. Bien sur que jviens à l'anniversaire de mon meilleur pote, c'est toi qui a rien à y foutre ! Et moi jvois pas pourquoi Kurapika viendrait pas. Il nous a lâché pour aller s'entrainer et alors ? Stan et moi on a bien lâché le groupe pour trainer avec les gothiques. Chacun sa manière de gérer quand ça va mal.

- Mouais, grogne Kenny. Mais ça se voit qu'il a pas envie de venir, ça arrangerait tout le monde qu'il reste chez lui.

- Putain parle pour toi Kenny ! C'est pas parce que tu t'es fais tej que les autres ont pas le droit d'en profiter, répond Pain avec un grand sourire. Il est toujours aussi canon ton ex, ça fera pas de mal d'avoir un peu de gibier neuf à chasser dans les soirées !

- A chasser ? articule froidement Kenny.

- Ah ben moi je compte profiter du fait qu'il est célibataire ! Allez Kenny fait pas cette gueule, t'as le droit de jouer aussi. Jte parie que je coucherai avec Kurapika en premier !

- J'ai aucune envie de parier sur Kurapika… L'intonation de sa voix est encore plus froide qu'avant.

- Oh-oh, s'amuse son ami, je vois ! Alors dans ce cas, sa jolie petite bouche et son joli petit cul sont entièrement à moi ! J'ai hâte de lui faire découvrir tout ce que t'as pas eu le temps de faire avec lui quand vous étiez ensemble…

- Ta gueule Pain !

- Mais c'est que ça t'énerves quand on parle de ta tarlouze blonde! Jte filerais mon souvenir quand je l'enculerai pour que tu puisses revoir son visage quand il jouit. Même si à mon avis il kiffera davantage avec moi qu'avec toi.

- Connard, il voudra jamais d'un mec comme toi !

- Il a bien voulu de toi ! T'as toujours envie de me le laisser ou tu veux jouer avec moi ? De toute manière je compte tout mettre en œuvre pour arriver à mes fins, à toi de voir qui de nous deux le dépucelleras…

- Jte laisserais pas le toucher, enfoiré il est à moi !

- Alors c'est un pari ?

- C'est un pari ! »

Oh merde, ça va encore mal finir cette histoire. En plus ils le prennent beaucoup plus au sérieux que d'habitude. Et plus à cœur aussi, surtout Kenny. Et moi j'ai toujours pas de cadeau. Les magasins commencent à fermer, et jsuis obligé de rentrer, dépité.

[…]

**Jeudi 22 octobre 00h 45 :**

« Putain Kiba, ta bestiole elle peut pas la fermer ? Déjà que c'est relou d'avoir Akamaru dans la chambre ! Jveux pioncer moi !

- Ouais faut que tu laisses Shikamaru s'endormir ! en rajoute Naruto, presque en panique. Fous ce truc dehors !

- Ca va, ça va, jvais demander à Hagrid de le garder pour la nuit » soupirais-je.

J'ai finalement trouvé un cadeau cool pour mon mec. Il adore les animaux comme moi, et il a perdu son chien y a quelques temps, donc j'ai demandé à Hagrid s'il avait pas une bête mignonne à me vendre. Il m'a montré une portée de bébés ours-renard que Gon a ramené d'un week-end chez sa tante et il m'a laissé en prendre un pour Stan. Mais si Stan appréciera surement l'attention, mes colocs ont pas du tout l'air de le kiffer. C'est vrai qu'il est bruyant, mais franchement, il est tellement chou, ils y connaissent vraiment rien en animaux ces cons !

Je sors du château de nuit, et jme tape la trotte jusqu'à chez Hagrid. Ca me prend une putain d'éternité. En plus une fois là-bas, le petit ours-renard se met à pleurnicher parce qu'il pense que je l'abandonne et jsuis obligé de le bercer une demi-heure pour qu'il s'endorme. Epuisé, je retourne vers ma piaule. J'espère que Stan aimera son cadeau après tout ça… J'ouvre la porte d'un grand coup pour rejoindre enfin mon lit. Mais dans celui d'à coté y a…y a Shikamaru qui a sa tête entre les jambes de Naruto et qui est en train de lui faire une gâterie. Mais WHAT THE FUCK ? Ils couchent ensemble EUX ? C'est pour ça que Naruto m'accueille tellement mal alors ? Nan mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ce couple HS ? Et ils pourraient au moins s'arrêter maintenant que jsuis entré dans la pièce. Je m'énerve un peu, vu l'énormité du secret qu'ils m'ont caché :

« Putain Shikamaru, tu pourrais au moins arrêter de le sucer devant moi ! Nan mais vous abusez les mecs, vous comptiez me le dire quand que vous êtes ensemble ? Mais Shika arrête de…

- Nan l'approche pas, le touche pas ! m'interrompt Naruto.

- Mais vous êtes grave, jsuis dans la pièce là, arrêtez ça ! SHIKAMA…

- Ta gueule Kiba, faut surtout pas le réveiller !

- Le réveiller ? Tu trouves qu'il a l'air endormi là ?

- Il est…somnambule…Il fait ça toutes les nuits, me dit Naruto entre deux gémissements.

- Il quoi ? Attend, tu veux dire que là il est pas réveillé ?

- Oui connard, c'est ça le concept de somnambulisme.

- Mais…pourquoi il vient te sucer dans son sommeil ? Et d'ailleurs il peut pas arrêter là, ça me déconcentre, putain, faites pas ça devant moi quoi !

- Nan il peut pas, faut jamais réveiller un somnambule. Et puis bon…c'est dur de lui demander d'arrêter dans…hmm cette situation.

- Bordel, comme ça craint ! Mais il fait ça depuis quand ?

- De…hmm…depuis que t'es partis, jsais pas pourquoi mais…il fait ça toutes les nuits. Et il le fait terriblement bien.

- Mais il est au courant au moins ?

- Je…non jlui en ai jamais parlé. Jsais pas comment il le prendrait, c'est super humiliant quand même pour lui…Oh putain jvais pas tarder à finir là, ça te gêne pas d'aller dans une autre pièce, c'est trop louche de faire ça quand t'es là…Au moins les autres soirs tu dormais.

- Putain je rêve, et tu le laisses faire sans lui dire ? Et à coté de moi quand je dors ? Ok, là jsuis trop dégouté, jvais dormir dans la baignoire, mais demain jte jure que je parlerai à Shika de tout ça ! »

Je quitte la pièce très en colère. Naruto veut me suivre pour me parler mais il ne semble pas avoir le cœur à laisser Shikamaru en plan. Mais quel enfoiré, jpensais pas ça de lui ! Putain et comment jvais annoncer ça à Shika demain moi ?

[…]

**Vendredi 23 octobre, 10h05 :**

« Lâche Stan deux minutes, faut que jte parle Kiba !

- Casse toi vieux, j'ai pas envie de te parler ! »

Putain l'abus quoi. Non seulement je découvre que Naruto, qui nous gave toujours avec ses bons sentiments et sa morale est le dernier des connards avec Shika, mais en plus maintenant il vient me plomber ma récré, alors que j'essaye tranquillement de tripoter Stan dans un coin. Ca par contre ça me manque un peu, au Mexique on connaissait personne donc on pouvait se grimper dessus comme on voulait, là on se fait tout le temps rappeler à l'ordre et en plus on a pas de chambre à nous. Depuis ce matin Naruto arrête pas d'essayer de se justifier pour m'empêcher de parler à notre ami, mais franchement jvois pas ce qu'il pourra me dire qui me fera changer d'avis. La seule raison pour laquelle j'en ai pas encore parlé à Shika, c'est parce que jsais pas trop comment aborder ça. « Yo mec ça va ? Au fait dans ton sommeil, tu suces des gens et ils abusent de toi ». Nan, faut que jtrouve une formulation bien, un truc qui dédramatise la situation, enfin jsais pas. Mais jvais trouver avant ce soir ! De toute façon Shikamaru s'est barré en courant à la pause. D'après les autres il fait ça pour chaque entrainement avec Kakashi. C'est louche, faudra que jlui demande pourquoi aussi. Parce qu'il était bien à fond sur Kakashi à un moment. Ca vient de sonner et Stan est obligé d'aller à un cours de maths « normal » pendant que jvais à mon entrainement hunter / ninja. Le blem c'est que Naruto en profite pour me raconter à quel point il est désolé et de m'expliquer en 50 circonstances atténuantes pourquoi il s'est laissé faire

« Fallait y penser avant ! Et sincèrement, jpense encore qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi qui en parle à Shika que moi. T'es son ami aussi, et c'est toi qui profites de lui, c'est à toi de lui dire.

- Quoi ? Nan mais Kiba, pitié, il va me tuer. Mais vraiment, pas façon de parler, il va me tuer s'il sait ça. Et moi jvoulais pas en profiter c'est juste que premièrement jsuis toujours seul et que deuixièmement personne veut de moi, et que troisièmement jsuis rejeté et que quatrièmement jvoulais pas rester puceau alors que tout le monde baise dans tous les sens et…

- Ouais, ouais, t'as déjà compté jusqu'à 50 trois fois depuis ce matin ! Tu lui en parles avant ce soir ou je le fais. Maintenant on change de sujet.

- Nan mais jpeux pas lui en parler il va me tuer. Nan mais je sais que c'est mal, mais tu sais jsuis tout le temps célib, et puis j'étais puceau et quand j'ai découvert la sensation de…

- Mais t'es relou putain !. »

J'essaye de trouver un moyen de couper court à la conversation, et je cherche des yeux quelqu'un que je connais : « Oh Itachi !

- Ah salut Kiba. Ca doit te faire bizarre de reprendre l'entrainement après tout ce temps !

- Bah ça me fait plaisir de me battre à nouveau, à part la dizaine de jours ou j'ai bossé pour la mafia mexicaine, jme suis pas trop défoulé depuis un mois. Euh sinon si tu nous parlais de… ton paladin ? Il a monté des niveaux nan ? »

Bon on est tranquille pour un moment, Itachi est à fond, il va plus nous lâcher. Naruto a pas l'air content, mais au moins comme ça il me saoulera plus. Putain sérieusement, j'espère qu'il va aller lui parler de son plein gré, j'ai pas envie d'avoir à le faire à sa place…On se change au vestiaire, toujours bercés par les paroles de notre pote geek, et on débarque sur le terrain de quidditch. Kakashi me regarde et annonce :

« Kiba et Kurapika ont raté un mois d'entrainement. Je viendrais leur expliquer certaines choses, mais je dois aussi m'occuper des autres équipes. Est-ce que ça serait possible qu'on fasse un tutorat ? Deux élèves en avance passent la séance à leurs montrer ce qu'on a apprit, et éventuellement s'entrainent un peu avec eux pendant leurs temps libre ? Comme ça d'ici la semaine prochaine ils pourront passer l'évaluation que vous avez eut il y a deux semaines.

- Moi je veux bien donner des cours particuliers à Kurapika ! » se propose Pain avec un sourire.

Quel enfoiré celui-là. Encore son pari à la con. Evidemment Kenny est pas dans les cours de combat vu qu'il a pas de pouvoir, du coup son concurrent peut en profiter pour draguer. Kurapika, lui, a changé de couleur. Il a l'air totalement dépité à l'idée de passer du temps avec Pain. En y réfléchissant bien, il le voit seulement comme le mec qui se tape son ex. Alors que Pain veut surtout coucher avec lui. Ca serait surement encore pire s'il le savait d'ailleurs. Mon ami hunter se tourne désespérément vers Killua. Ils s'échangent une série de regards lourds de sous-entendus. Même s'ils ne disent rien, jpeux limite suivre la conversation mentale entre eux : « Killua, pitié, me laisse pas avec Pain ! » « Tu te démerdes vieux, fallait pas te barrer ! » « Killua, pitié, propose toi pour le tutorat ! » « Jvois pas ce que j'y gagne moi. » « J'en sais rien, jte cuisinerais des gâteaux, des pâtisseries, s'il te plait ! ! ». Le regard que j'ai interprété comme portant sur la bouffe semble convaincre Killua qui intervient :

« Jpeux me charger de Kurapika, je suis hunter comme lui, et je me suis déjà entrainé avec lui, ça ira plus vite !

- Tiens donc ! C'est encore une excuse pour rater le cours Killua ? Tu sèches une fois sur deux avec Tobi, et t'étais dans la cuisine en train de t'empiffrer le jour de l'examen, comment tu veux donner des cours à Kurapika ? D'ailleurs toi, Tobi et…hem…Shikamaru vous devez venir au rattrapage avec eux ! Non, Pain c'est très bien, allez vous entrainer ensemble quelque part dans un coin tranquille.

- Avec plaisir Sensei ! » répond Pain avec un sourire entendu.

Du coup Killua a pas l'air content et lui lance un regard noir du genre « Connard, maintenant il s'est rappelé que jdois refaire l'exam, t'as intérêt à me cuisiner une dizaine de gâteaux au chocolat pour ce soir si tu veux que jte pardonne! ». Arf, pauvre Kurapika. Je l'aurais bien aidé mais j'ai raté les cours aussi. D'ailleurs jme demande qui va se charger de…

« Kakashi-sensei, je peux aider Kiba à reprendre les cours ? » demande Naruto.

Oh putain ! La vieille excuse pour me saouler avec Shikamaru. En plus, du coup il va rien m'apprendre du tout et jvais me planter à l'exam moi ! Je m'apprête à protester, mais Kakashi s'emballe directement :

« Parfait, en plus vous êtes dans la même classe, vous vivez dans la même chambre ! Oh et comme Shikamaru a…euh… a raté tous les cours, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups. Allez tous les deux chercher Shikamaru, et toi Naruto, apprend leur à tous les deux ce qu'on a fait pendant un mois. Pas besoin de venir sur le terrain, entrainez vous tous les trois…euh…ou vous voulez. Mais loin. »

Mwahaha ! Il se marre moins du coup ce con à moustaches ! On quitte le terrain et il tente d'esquiver :

« Euh, on est ptet pas obligé d'aller chercher Shika tout de suite…

- Si, t'as entendu Kakashi ! Et jte préviens, tu lui en parles ou c'est moi qui le fait !

- Pff…ça va, ça va. Tu peux au moins m'aider à trouver une façon de…lui annoncer ça ?

- Ouais si tu veux. J'avoue que moi non plus jsais pas trop comment lui en parler. Mais au fait pourquoi il vient plus aux entrainements, Shikamaru ? Il dort à la place ou quoi ?

- Jsais pas, il vient à certains entrainements, c'est juste le vendredi chez Kakashi qu'il sèche. »

Oh merde c'est louche quand même. Jme demande s'il y a eu quelque chose entre eux pour qu'ils s'évitent comme ça…

* * *

><p><em>Et voilàà! Ca vous a plu? Donc, là, on repart sur une nouvelle intrigue principale qui va durer un petit temps: le pari entre Kenny et Pain pour savoir lequel dépucellera Kurapika. Ce sera pas aussi simple, évidemment, Kurapika étant redevenu sage et prude. <em>

_Bref, y a toujours des multiples intrigues parallèles, genre là l'histoire du Shikamaru somnambule. Le pauvre, on lui en fait baver n'empêche^^_


	35. Chapelle sixtine et infos croustillantes

Romi-Inu: c'est vrai qu'il y avait pas trop d'action dans le dernier mais ça vient, ça vient :)

Deux POV pour le prix d'un dans ce chapitre parce-que celui de Naruto est assez court.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto.<strong>

Pfffff… Nan sérieux, mais comment je vais dire ça à Shikamaru ! En plus, maintenant Kiba va pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je lui dise. On se dirige vers le château pour aller le chercher, étant donné qu'il doit sûrement être dans notre chambre en train de pioncer. Franchement, j'aurais préféré galérer à le trouver mais fainéant comme il est, y a pas trop de risques qu'il n'y soit pas. A moins qu'il se soit endormi dans une autre pièce… Pourvu que ce soit le cas ! Je croise les doigts et reprend :

« Bon, dis-moi comment lui annoncer ça !

- Salut Shikamaru ! Au fait, t'es insomniaque et tu te lèves la nuit pour me faire des pipes ! En plus, comme je suis un gros enculé, j'en profite !

- Rôôô ça va ! Je suis sûr que t'aurais fait pareil dans ma situation !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Bah tu dis ça parce-que t'es à fond sur Stan maintenant ! Mais replace-toi avant que tu le rencontres et réfléchis-y !

- Je… Non… Je… Ouai bon, ok, j'l'aurais laissé me sucer ! Mais je lui aurais dit le lendemain !

- Ah bon ? Au risque qu'il le refasse plus ?

- Haha ouai ! Rien que pour voir sa gueule ! »

Il se marre mais pour moi, c'est du sérieux. J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il arrête. Il peut bien causer Kiba mais lui il se tape Stan quand il veut ! Moi je suis toujours seul et puceau. En plus, Shikamaru est plutôt canon. Et faut avouer qu'il fait ça bien. J'aurais jamais mes chances avec un Shikamaru réveillé et conscient, ça c'est sûr ! Plus j'y pense et plus je me rends compte que j'aurais jamais les couilles de lui dire la vérité en face. Ca aurait pu passer le lendemain mais là, ça fait un mois que je profite de lui sans lui dire. Il va être grave vénèr !

« Kiba… En fait, j'aimerais lui dire ça seul. Je tiens ma parole que je le ferais avant cette nuit… Mais pas là, tout de suite, je suis pas prêt.

- …. Mouai. Ben y a intérêt à ce que cette nuit quand je vais me pieuter, il soit au courant ! De toute façon, je le verrais à sa gueule !

- Merci…. »

On va donc chercher Shikamaru qui est dans notre chambre, comme on s'y attendait. L'entraînement de rattrapage se passe sans problèmes et au bout de deux heures, Shikamaru retourne se coucher et Kiba court rejoindre Stan, visiblement en manque.

Je vais enfin pouvoir en parler.

J'ai bien réfléchis et je crois que le meilleur moyen pour ne pas me faire tuer est de lui envoyer un mail. Je me cacherais la nuit s'il le faut histoire qu'il ait le temps de se calmer… Je sais que Shikamaru lit ses mails. Non, vraiment, c'est un bon plan.

Je pars donc à la recherche d'un ordi dispo, ce qui est pas franchement évident. Itachi, sans grande surprise, m'envoie chier et Kenny mate un porno sur l'ordi que les mecs de South Park ont dans leur chambre. J'aurais vraiment dû investir dans un portable.

Bon, il doit bien y avoir une salle informatique dans ce bahut, histoire que je puisse envoyer ce foutu mail.

J'arpente plusieurs couloirs avant de tomber sur une porte sur laquelle est gravé le dessin d'un vieil ordinateur. J'y entre et constate que la « salle informatique » n'est occupée que par un seul et unique pc. Il faut croire qu'avant que des non sorciers débarquent, ils n'avaient pas envisagé d'en installer.

Je le démarre. Il faut déjà trente ans avant que l'écran affiche quelque-chose. Je soupire. Là, je commencerai presque à me demander si y a au moins internet sur cette antiquité.

C'est seulement au bout de dix minutes que le bureau s'affiche. J'ai même pas eu à taper un mot de passe. C'est à se demander qui a mis en place ct'ordi. Je beugue en voyant que sur le bureau, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique icône : « SURVEILLANCE DES ECHANGES INFORMATIQUES DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD ». Mhh… Ils flippent encore à propos de leur espèce de grand mage noir sans nez. Je clique sur le menu démarrer pour me connecter à un serveur et serre les poings en voyant que rien n'est proposé. J'ai envie d'hurler. J'ai perdu dix minutes à attendre que ce putain de pc s'allume et on peut rien faire dessus ! Je fais quelques clics à droite et à gauche pour trouver un moyen de me connecter. Que dalle. Je fouille le disque-dur : vide ! Y a juste ce putain de dossier de merde qui occupe quelques Mo.

Ils mériteraient que je le supprime, tiens ! Je clique dessus vu que j'ai rien de mieux à faire. J'ouvre de grands yeux en m'aperçevant que le dossier contient tous les e-mails envoyés, reçus et mêmes les brouillons de tous les élèves de la classe. Ils sont groupés par échange, par date.. J'commence à en lire quelques-uns, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Message envoyé.

Cher Kenny,

Devine qui a été choisis pour donner des cours de rattrapage privés en combat à Kurapika ? Imagine-moi en train d'apprendre l'art du corps-à-corps à ton p'tit cul préféré…

Pain. »

_« Brouillon :_

_Connard ! Tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon mec et je te bute ! Kenny ! »_

« Message envoyé :

Cher Pain,

Je suis surpris de cette avance que tu viens de prendre mais ne sois pas si confiant. Tu ne connais visiblement pas Kurapika.

Kenny. »

_« Brouillon :_

_Cher Kurapika, »_

_« Brouillon :_

_Cher Kurapika,_

_Comment vas-tu depuis ton entraînement avec Gunther ? Je suis content que… »_

_« Brouillon :_

_Cher Kurapika,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis content que… »_

« Message envoyé :

Killua !

J'voudrais écrire un mail à Kurapika pour lui dire que je suis content qu'il sois revenu mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal ! Je sais même pas pourquoi il est parti mais je suis sûr que c'est en partie à cause de moi ! Donne moi des conseils !

Léorio ! »

« Message envoyé :

Léorio…

Réglez vos histoires entre vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Killua. »

« Message envoyé :

Killua !

Ah bon ? Comme quoi ? Traîner avec l'autre psychopathe ? Encore hier, j'ai dû ramasser le cadavre d'un chat qu'il avait tué !

Léorio. »

« Message envoyé :

Léorio.

Le chat, c'était mon oeuvre. Démerde-toi !

Killua. »

« Message envoyé :

Cher Kenny,

Je te donne 10$ si tu tailles une pipe au sorcier roux et que tu lui arraches des poils pubiens pour les vendre à Longdubat.

Pain. »

« Message envoyé :

Cher Pain,

Ca marche !

Kenny. »

« Message envoyé :

Cher Stan,

Alors comme ça, Kiba a une p'tite bite ?

Cartman. »

« Message envoyé :

Connard,

Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Stan. »

« Message envoyé :

Cher Stan,

Kyle était bavard après l'amour quand on était ensemble…

Besoin d'un vrai mec pour enfin te dépuceler alors ?

Cartman qui en a une grosse. »

« Message envoyé :

Va calmer tes pulsions ailleurs, gros cul !

Stan. »

« Message envoyé :

Butters.

Dans 10 minutes, dans ta chambre.

Cartman. »

« Message envoyé :

Cher Eric

Oui, d'ACCORD.

BUTTERS. »

« Message envoyé :

Cher Sasuke Uchiha,

Je peux pas supporter les tarlouzes emo dans ton genre. Paraît que ton petit cul a jamais été défoncé. Prépare tes sharingans, je vais te faire tellement mal que tu pleureras ton clan. C'est valable aussi pour ton geek et puceau de frère.

Anonyme. »

« Message envoyé :

Itachi !

Putain, t'as aussi reçu un mail de menace ?

Sasuke. »

« Message envoyé :

Sasu.

Non.

Ita. »

« Message envoyé :

Décroche de ton jeu et concentre-toi, c'est flippant. Je te l'ai mis en pièce jointe ! T'as une idée de quelqu'un qui pourrait nous en vouloir ?

Sasuke. »

« Message envoyé :

Putain…. Euh… Y a ce connard de Timcampy que j'ai viré de la guilde. Il pourrait vouloir se venger. »

« Message envoyé :

Il me connait ? »

« Message envoyé :

Non. »

« Message envoyé :

Tu crois que ça pourrait être Naruto ? »

Comment Sasuke peut-il seulement m'imaginer faire une chose pareille ? Bon, ok, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien me le faire et que tout le monde – y compris lui – est au courant. Mais je suis pas un mec violent, oh ! C'est décidé. Je vais résoudre cette affaire et découvrir qui en veut aux frères Uchiha ! Parole de futur Hokage !

J'entends un bruit dans le couloir et referme rapidement la fenêtre. Non, non, non, je veux que personne à part moi ne soit au courant de l'existence de ce dossier. C'est beaucoup trop énorme. Grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir connaître les secrets de tout le monde. Je pourrais peut-être en faire chanter, qui sait… Ou peut-être découvrir que quelqu'un est secretement amoureux de moi et enfin être dépucelé ? Oh, oui, je suis sûr que ça doit être le cas. Mais qui ? Haha, j'ai l'impression de détenir le pouvoir maintenant ! C'est moi le maître des échanges e-mail ! Je suis comme un dieu qui surveille le tout ! Mouahahaha !

Hum… faut que j'arrête, là on dirait Tobi. Bon, je vais essayer de sortir discrètement de la pièce, la soirée à Stan va bientôt commencer et je suis pas encore prêt. Ben oui, faut que je me mette en mode Naruto beau gosse avant. On sait jamais que mon charme fasse son petit effet. Je vois pas ce que j'ai de moins qu'un mec comme… j'sais pas moi… Pain. Sérieux.

Une fois sorti de la pièce et m'étant assuré que personne ne m'a vu, je me dirige vers notre tour. Dans tout ça, j'ai encore rien dit à Shikamaru… Je sens que Kiba va pas être content.

Dans le couloir qui mène à ma chambre, j'entends soudain des bruits étranges. Je m'approche de la porte d'où ils proviennent. Je sais pas qui pionce ici. Je connais pas les chambres de tout le monde. J'entends quelqu'un respirer très fort, en haletant. Entre deux gémissements, une voix murmure « Je ferais rien…. Je ferais rien… » Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est menacé ? Que dois-je faire ? Peut-être cette personne est-elle attachée et forcée de ne rien faire, en échange de quoi l'autre arrêterait de la faire souffrir. C'est vrai que là, elle semble avoir de la peine à respirer. Quelque-chose cloche.

Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Je représente la justice ! Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal aux gens et rien que pour ça, je vais défoncer cette porte et sauver cette personne !

Je prends une grande respiration et me lance contre la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée dans un bruit qui raisonne dans tout le couloir.

« Ne crains rien, je… »

Je m'interromps soudain, une fois à l'intérieur. En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule personne. Kurapika. Celui-ci est assis sur le bord de son lit, son pantalon blanc à ses chevilles. Il transpire et des mèches blondes collent à son visage. Il est tout essoufflé. Et surtout… il tient sa bite dans sa main droite. Il a arrêté ses mouvements que je peux deviner et me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts.

[...]

**POV Pain:**

**Vendredi 23 octobre 18h00:**

"Hé les mecs, regardez, ma potion est prête!" Je rentre fièrement dans ma chambre et je l'agite sous le nez de mes deux colocs. Qui de toute évidence s'en foutent royalement puisque Itachi a pas levé les yeux de et que Tobi essaye de manger une chaise en matant un truc super relou à la télé sur l'art de la Renaissance. Sérieusement, aucune de leurs occupations n'est aussi cool que ma potion, donc jme permet d'insister un peu en les interpelant à nouveau:

"Putain, les mecs, reconnaissez que c'est cool, je l'ai faite moi même en même pas une journée, jvais pouvoir concurrencer Roger comme maitre des potions chelous!

- C'est quoi encore ta merde ? soupire Itachi sans daigner quitter son pc des yeux. Du GHB ? Un truc pour voir sous les vêtements des gens ? Une MST liquide ?

- Mais non putain, jvous en ai parlé hier, vous m'écoutez pas quand jvous parle ? Nan, laisse Itach' répond rien. Bon, je vous réexplique: c'est une potion de désinhibition sexuelle. Ca te transforme en méga chaudasse level 100! Si t'en prends, t'as plus aucun tabou sexuel, tu te tapes n'importe qui et tu trouves le fait de baiser aussi normal que...jsais pas manger ou boire. Enfin en théorie je l'ai pas encore testée.

- Ben la teste pas sur toi, on aurait du mal à voir la différence.

- Haha très drôle Itachi. Bon, t'as pas tord. C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Kurapika si jamais je sens que je perds le pari contre Kenny.

- Et transformer un mec qui t'as rien demandé en chienne en chaleur pour gagner un pari contre un de tes potes ça te poses pas de problème éthique ?

- Hein ? é-quoi ? Nan jvois pas où est le problème. Mais c'est vraiment en dernier recours, jsuis bien parti pour me le taper de façon naturelle là. Du coup jpourrais donner la potion a quelqu'un d'autre juste pour rire.

- Tu vas encore tuer un de nos potes avec tes conneries ouais.

- N'importe quoi, jsais très bien ce que jfais, t'as pas confiance dans ma faculté à faire une potion ?

- Mec, t'as 0 de moyenne générale en potion, donc j'ai un doute légitime sur tes talents.

- Comment jpourrais avoir 0 de moyenne on a fait aucune évaluation!

- Si, on en fait tous les jeudis connard!

- Y pas cours de potion le jeudi mytho!

- Si y a cours de potion à 8h tous les jeudis, et tous les jeudis Tobi et moi on te dit de te lever et tu nous envoies chier parce que le mercredi soir y a la soirée étudiante chez les sorciers et tu rentres déchiré à 5h du mat."

Ah ouais ça me dit quelque chose maintenant qu'il en parle. Oh merde, jvais rater mon année si ça continue. C'est dommage en plus, j'aime vraiment bien faire des potions, pourquoi ils foutent ce putain de cours si tôt ?

"Merde, et comment jpeux remonter ma moyenne ? Jsuis bon en potion en plus.

- T'as qu'à faire au moins les devoirs maisons.

- Les quoi ?

- Pfff Pain... Tous les mardis en fin d'heure le prof nous donne une potion à faire pour le jeudi en devoir maison, t'es là au cours du mardi pourtant non ?

- Euh ouais...mais il est tard dans la journée, et en fin d'heure j'écoute plus moi! Et il est pour quand le prochain sujet ?

- Pour hier connard!

- Oh. Bah si je le fais ce week-end et que j'invente un truc au prof pour mardi ça passera. File moi la correction vieux!

- Tu vas te faire foutre, moi j'empiète sur mon temps libre pour le faire, j'ai même raté un raid mercredi alors jte file que dalle!

- Oh tu fais chier Itachi! Tobi tu peux me passer le tiens ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii! s'exclame-t-il en cessant de mastiquer le dossier de sa chaise pour aller me chercher une feuille.

- T'es le meilleur Tobi, TOI au moins t'es mon pote!"

Ah. Sauf que sur la feuille y a deux petits poneys qui gambadent sur un arc-en-ciel en chantant "tuer toutes ces merdes de sang impur". Ouais ben ça m'aide pas beaucoup. Mais Itachi m'explique que c'est normal que Tobi mette rien sur papier vu que le but du DM c'est de créer une potion et qu'il est assez intelligent pour la faire sans noter les ingrédients. Je me résigne à le faire seul et demande le sujet du DM. "Potion de soin antipoison". Ouah ça a l'air relou en comparaison à ma potion de désinhibition sexuelle! Jme fous sur la table devant la télé et j'ouvre mon bouquin de potion de soin. Allez jvais au moins trouver les ingrédients avant la teuf de ce soir. Pfff c'était quoi le sujet déjà ? Ah oui antipoison. Alors c'est au chapitre 4. On en est déjà au chapitre 4 en cours ? Pfff c'est long y a au moins 10 pages. Et y a quoi à la télé déjà ? La chaine d'histoire ? Pourquoi ils regardent une émission sur les statues de la Renaissance Italienne tout le monde s'en branle ! Je prends la télécommande mais elle marche pas.

"Itach' faut changer les piles de la télécommande!

- Y a plus de piles dedans, Tobi les a mangé!

- Il les a quoi ?

- Tobi manger des piles! Tobi aimer les piles!

- Oh putain j'en ai marre de vivre avec vous les mecs! Bon y a pas de piles dans un autre truc ? Itach' file moi les piles de ta Game Boy!

- Ma Game Boy ? Oh ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas joué, y a ma version rouge de pokémon dedans, attends jregarde juste ce que j'ai."

En attendant j'essaye de lire l'introduction de mon chapitre. Mais c'est tellement chiant que je commence à écouter l'historien de l'art me parler de Michel Ange. Ouah, mais il se dépêche de me filer les piles l'autre connard ?

"Mes piles mec!

- Putain sérieux jviens de retrouver ma team de ouf, j'ai un Dracaufeu niveau 100 avec des super stats, un Dracolosse de la mort, un Mew que j'avais boosté par des codes triche! Waaaa y a même un Magicarpe niveau 100 que j'ai appelé "lol"! Faut trop que jles teste!"

Génial. Du coup j'ai le choix entre mon devoir maison de potion ou la chapelle Sixtine. Ben jpréfère quand même la télé au moins y a des images. Je reste une putain d'éternité à mater cette émission de merde. Toute distraction serait la bienvenue là. Nan mais sérieusement, tout. N'importe quoi. Je prie pour qu'un truc se passe et rompe ma monotonie. Au bout d'une éternité, les dieux m'envoient enfin ma distraction: y a du bouquant dans le couloir. Je sors direct voir ce qui se passe.

"Jsuis...jsuis désolé! Jcroyais que...que t'avais des ennuis...enfin ou un truc comme ça...je..."

Y a Naruto qui s'agite devant la porte de Kurapika. Je m'approche pour voir ce qui se passe. Au moment ou j'atteins l'embouchure de la porte, Kurapika achève de mettre son ample tunique. Son visage est écarlate, il transpire et il a les cheveux humides. Grrr, ça provoque directement en moi une série d'images mentales perverses. Même si le connaissant il était surement en train de s'entrainer et rien d'autre. Quoique...vu sa façon de rougir et celle de Naruto de bafouiller... Intéressant! J'interviens poliment:

"Tout va bien ?

- Euh...je...oui...Naruto a ouvert ma porte pendant que je...m'entrainais...euh pour les cours de combat!"

Mon cul ouais. J'ai bien envie de lui répondre un truc du genre "T'entraines pas tout seul, jvais t'entrainer comme jamais moi!" mais jpense pas qu'il aimera. Je cherche une réplique neutre pour pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Je regarde un peu autour de moi et jvois que la porte d'entrée est complètement tordue et tient piteusement sur un seul gond.

"Je ne pense pas que le terme "ouvert" ma porte soit approprié. "Défoncé" ma porte est plus juste...

- Mais nan, c'est rien ça!" m'affirme Naruto en donnant une petite tape dans la porte...qui se détache entièrement et s'écrase sur le sol.

- C'est pas grave Naruto, je demanderais à Léorio de la faire réparer quand il rentrera de son week-end en amoureux, déclare Kurapika toujours aussi mal à l'aise, au pire je peux me passer d'une porte quelques jours.

- Sinon tu peux venir dormir chez mo...chez nous, proposais-je en pesant prudemment chacun de mes mots, Tobi dort chez Killua le week-end, tu peux occuper son lit. Il fait froid dans les couloirs en automne et y a pas encore le chauffage, ton appart va être glacé sans porte.

- Euh...non Pain...ça..ça ira."

Pff, fallait s'y attendre en même temps. Je cherche un sujet pour relancer la conversation quand je remarque tout à coup qu'il mate la même émission relou sur l'art que moi à la télé. Sérieusement, il a juste balancé ça en fond sonore ou il se branle vraiment sur de l'art Italien ? Jdois me déguiser en Léonard de Vinci pour le faire bander ou quoi ? Bon allez, jvais exploiter la seule chose que j'ai maté qui ne soit pas un animé ou un porno pour passer pour le mec qui en plus d'être trop classe, est trop cultivé:

"Oh toi aussi tu regardes cette émission sur les chefs d'oeuvre de la Renaissance ? Jsuis complètement dedans c'est très intéressant, j'ai adoré le passage sur le...euh (je cherche un truc que j'ai retenu. Ah ouais la statue du mec à poil là) sur le David de Michel Ange, quand ils décrivaient le...(c'est quoi le mot chelou déjà, faut que je lâche un terme technique pour faire genre je gère )... le contrapposto!

- Oui j'adore cette statue aussi et l'art de l'époque en général, répond Kurapika étonné, je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'art Pain ?

- Ah si, si jsuis passionné! C'est vrai que j'ai aucune option là-dedans en cours, mais c'est pour être plus polyvalent, les matières scientifiques et la magie en classe et l'histoire de l'art en loisir. Ca et...et les associations caritatives que j'essaye humblement d'aider.

- Oh. C'est noble de ta part en effet. En tout cas si tu aimes l'histoire de l'art toi aussi, j'ai de nombreux livres à ce sujet, n'hésite pas à m'en emprunter!

- Des livres ? Euh ouais, avec joie! Et si tu veux passer le reste du week-end chez nous t'hésites pas, sache que la chaîne d'histoire tourne 24h sur 24 dans notre chambre!

- Je... je vais voir, oui peut-être, me dit-il gentiment. On se voit à la fête de Stan ?

- Oui...pff j'avoue que les fêtes c'est pas trop mon truc, j'y vais surtout pour faire plaisir à Stan...Mais j'y serais oui! A plus tard."

Je prend congé et j'embarque Naruto qui heureusement était trop occupé à halluciner pour me griller mon super plan du mec parfait.

"Tu veux venir boire une bière chez moi avant la fête Naruto ? Ou tu dois aller dans ta chambre tout de suite ?

- Oh nan putain, jsuis pas pressé du tout de rejoindre ma chambre, va pour la bière!"

Il a pas l'air de vouloir aller chez lui, il doit être préoccupé par un truc. Bah, jmen fous, moi jveux juste l'interroger sur ce qu'il a vu chez Kurapika. Waaaaa y a trop moyen qu'il dise oui pour dormir chez nous, j'ai trop marqué des points avec le truc sur l'art là! Faut dire que j'y étais à fond, j'ai balancé "contrapposto" et tout! Jme demande si jpourrais le dépuceler cette nuit ? Putain faut absolument que jtrouve un moyen de virer Itachi ce soir si Kurapika dort là sinon jpourrais jamais rien tenter! Oh quoique, il a fait un plan à trois avec Kenny et Léorio, on sait jamais! Ouaaaaah un plan à trois avec Kurapika ET Itachi, je bande rien que d'y penser! Double dépucelage! Ca serait trop bien! Sharingans + yeux écarlates Kuruta rien que pour moi! Et jsuis trop sur d'être actif quoi! Jsuis complètement perdu dans mon fantasme éveillé et Naruto est obligé de me secouer pour me ramener à la dure réalité:

"Pain, putain tu me la sers cette bière ?

- Hein ? Ouais, tiens! Bon allez, raconte-moi ce que t'as vu chez Kurapika!

- Euh...ben...il...tu sais...voilà quoi.

- Ouah! Quel sens de la narration et du détail croustillant! Tu devrais écrire des pornos vieux! Nan mais sérieux là, balance moi quelque chose d'utile! Faut que jte fasse boire ma potion de désinhibition sexuelle pour que tu me balances des infos sur la taille de sa queue ?

- Ta potion de quoi ?

- Ma potion de désinhibition sexuelle, répondis-je fièrement, content que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à ma création, si t'en bois tu deviens super ouvert sexuellement, tu considères le sexe comme un besoin banal et naturel. Et tu baises tout le monde sans complexe après!

- Quoi ? Et si on prend ta potion on...du coup on trouve plus ça choquant par exemple... de sucer quelqu'un, un truc comme ça ?

- Nan, nan t'es totalement en osmose avec ta sexualité, tu trouves ça super normal tu t'en fous complètement! Elle est cool ma potion hein ?

- Pain, faut absolument que tu me la donnes!

- Tu rêves là, jbosse dessus depuis...depuis hier. Mais ça reste non.

- Pain s'il-te-plais! J'ai besoin de cette potion, jpeux te filer des informations utiles en échange!

- Ben les infos sur Kurapika elles valent pas ma potion, de toute façon si ça se trouve jme le tape ce soir sans magie!

- Je peux te donner des informations privées sur...sur qui tu veux. Kurapika. Kenny. Itachi.

- Jsuis juste à coté Naruto, c'est pas parce que je joue à la game boy que j'écoute pas! intervient Itachi qui évidemment est à deux mètres de nous vu qu'il vit là. Putain, c'est quoi cette vieille attaque toxik jpeux pas utiliser d'objets de soin, mais casse-toi connaaaaaard! Donc ouais je disais, comment t'as des infos sur moi Naruto ?

- Ca je vous le dirais pas! Mais jpeux vous donner des infos tous les jours sur qui vous voulez en échange de la potion! Du genre les discussions privées par mail entre les gens.

- Ca jpeux le faire aussi, suffit de pirater un compte, réplique Itachi. Mais comment ça "explosion" j'ai déjà presque plus de PV enculé c'est quoi cette attaque de fourbe ? Par contre tu rêves si tu penses pouvoir pirater le mien mec!

- Je fais pas ça en piratant des comptes, je le sais autrement! Jpeux tout voir, même les brouillons! Vous me croyez pas ? Itachi, t'as eu un mail de ton frère qui s'est fait menacer, et toi Pain t'as écrit à Kenny pour lui demander de sucer le sorcier roux pour 10 dollars.

- Putain Naruto, enculé, c'est vraiment toi qui menace Sasuke ?

- Mais nan, je ferais jamais ça à Sasuke, je connais juste vos mails privés moi! Jsais pas demandez-moi un truc que vous avez écrit et dont vous m'avez jamais parlé, jvous prouverais que c'est vrai!"

J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de son délire. Mais c'est toujours mieux que ma potion ou que la chaine d'histoire. Donc je lui laisse une chance:

" J'ai écris un mail à Cartman cet aprem y a quoi dedans ?

- Attend jreviens dans 5 min et jte dis ça!

- Ok, t'as plutôt intérêt à me convaincre si tu veux ma potion!"

Il se barre de la pièce et je soupire un "qu'il est con!" pendant qu'Itachi se met à grommeler que si jamais c'est lui qui menace son frangin, il lui fera bouffer son Kyûbi de merde. J'essaye d'argumenter en soulignant que ça va être dur vu qu'il est déjà dans son corps, mais Naruto revient rapidement nous rejoindre et déclare fièrement:

"Donc Pain t'as écris à Cartman à 15h30 "Yo! Oh putain j'avais zappé que c'était une fête d'anniv ce soir, j'ai pas de cadeau, jpeux m'incruster sur le tiens, on dit qu'on l'a fait ensemble ? PS: merci pour les photos de Kenny habillé en rose quand il avait 8ans et qu'il suivait la mode gay, jvais pouvoir me foutre de sa gueule. En échange comme convenu, jvais effacer la vidéo de ta mère qui se tape des chevaux. Et jvoudrais pas émettre un jugement de valeur, mais c'est carrément une grosse pute!"

Je l'observe, très surpris. Putain, c'est exactement ça mot pour mot! Ca à l'air cool son truc! Jsuis bien partant pour avoir plein d'infos sur les gens!

"Trop bien, dis moi les mails que Kurapika a écrit aujourd'hui alors!

- Mais jcroyais que j'aurais la potion!

- Tu te fous de moi, jvais pas te filer ma potion pour m'avoir récité un mail de moi même que jconnais déjà, jveux des infos utiles!"

Il râle et ressort de la pièce. Itachi me demande si le contenu du mail est correct ce que je confirme. Il a l'air méfiant, mais aussi intéressé que moi à l'idée de pouvoir espionner les gens. Naruto revient une éternité plus tard et soupire:

"Bon j'ai mis du temps parce que c'était chiant à retenir. Alors à 13h30 il a écrit un mail à la présidente du fan club de littérature "Chère Hermione, Merci de m'avoir conseillé cet ouvrage médiéval de littérature courtoise sorcière écrite à quatre main par les frères Le Potiron. J'ai particulièrement apprécié le passage ou la sorcière Mélusine déclare...

- Putain Naruto, une info utile, pas des trucs relous!

- T'es chiant, je m'étais donné la peine de le retenir!

- Déjà vu comme il est gay Kurapika, t'as pas besoin de me lire les mails des filles, jveux juste savoir ce que les mecs lui disent!

- Euh ok! Donc Léorio a fait 14 brouillons puis il lui a finalement écrit "Cher Kurapika, j'espère que tu vas bien et que ton entrainement s'est bien passé. Léorio".

- Le mec avec qui Kenny et lui ont fait le plan à trois ? Et Kurapika a répondu ?

- Oui il a dit "Léorio, Je vais bien merci. J'ai beaucoup amélioré mon nen, tu pourras le constater à l'entrainement. On m'avait dit que tu venais aux cours de combat, je ne t'y ai pas vu aujourd'hui ? Tu viens à la fête d'anniversaire de Stan ? Je suis forcé d'y aller mais je n'en ai pas envie. Porte toi bien. Kurapika." Et là Léorio a dit "Cher Kurapika, Ben euh ouais là jpeux plus aller en cours parce que Sakura euh...Ben elle veut que jme concentre sur mon concours de médecine. Et nan j'ai pas le droit d'aller aux fêtes. D'ailleurs là pour être sur que j'y aille pas, Sakura veut qu'on parte en week-end loin d'ici, elle s'impatiente, je dois te laisser. Je t'écris à mon retour. Léorio"

- Ouais ben tant qu'il est avec Sakura y a pas de risque qu'il approche Kurapika en vrai on est tranquille. Bon allez, Naruto, t'as mérité ta potion, tiens! Mais tu nous fileras des infos tous les jours hein ?

- Ouais promis! Jdois y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure à la soirée!"

Quel puceau celui là! Jme demande ce qu'il va faire de ma potion. Mais c'est cool, comme ça si y a des effets secondaires, il pourra me le dire et je pourrais m'améliorer. Bon. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Ah oui jdois faire mon DM. Ou regarder la chaine d'histoire pour avoir des sujets de conversation avec Kurapika. Oh putain c'est sur des fibules carolingiennes, nan là sérieusement c'est vraiment trop pour moi j'espère que si Kurapika dort là on devra pas vraiment mater cette merde. Jcrois que jvais chercher ma vieille game boy moi aussi et défier Itachi.

[...]

**Vendredi 23 octobre 20h30:**

"T'es chiant Itachi, la fête a commencé y a une demi-heure déjà, pourquoi tu voulais absolument finir le combat de magicarpe niveau 100 ? On les avait fait pour délirer, pas pour combattre!

- T'es juste un mauvais perdant!

- Tu parles, le mien a simplement épuisé toutes ses attaques trempettes un tour avant le tiens. J'espère qu'on a rien raté d'important dans la soirée!

- Mais nan, tout le monde va être bourré et faire des jeux débiles, comme d'hab, rien de plus!"

On débarque dans la salle de bain condamnée mais sans Tobi pour ouvrir ça va être chaud. Je lui passe un coup de fil mais jtombe direct sur le répondeur.

"Laisse tomber, Tobi a mangé la batterie de son portable, m'informe Itachi.

- Je vois. Bon j'appelle Killua attend."

Ce dernier vient nous rejoindre rapidement avec Tobi et ils nous ouvrent le passage pour notre planque.

"On a rien raté de spécial j'espère ?

- Ben..."

Killua a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'on est interrompu par les cris de Kiba:

"Shikamaru tu dégage enfoiré! Tu touches pas à mon mec!

- Bah quoi, c'est un bon cadeau de le sucer pour son anniversaire, c'est moins merdique que ton ours-renard à la con!

- Tu le lâches tout de suite ou je te démonte la gueule!

- Waaa comme t'es galère, t'étais pas si chiant dans la salle à la demande à la rentrée! Ah t'es ptet jaloux, un plan à trois sinon, ça te conviens mieux ?

- Putain mais Shika t'as complètement craqué aujourd'hui, lâche Stan et casse-toi!

- Ouah comme vous êtes tous galère les mecs! Déjà que personne sauf Kenny voulait faire la partouze d'anniversaire!

- Nan, le coupe Naruto, moi j'ai dis oui aussi!

- C'est vrai, répond Shikamaru avec indifférence. Ben viens, toi au moins tu te laisses sucer."

Et on les voit partir vers une pièce isolée pendant que tout le monde hallucine. Bon. Ben jcrois savoir ce que Naruto a fait de ma potion. Mais franchement ça valait le coup de la lui offrir, surtout si grâce à ça jpeux avoir des infos sur tout le monde. Ca va m'aider à gagner plein de paris contre Kenny ça! D'ailleurs il est en train de sniffer un truc louche dans un coin ce connard de pauvre, faut que j'aille le vanner sur Kurapika et le défier pour d'autres paris cool! Jsuis sur qu'il va tout faire pour gagner, j'adore le challenge!

* * *

><p><em>Voili-voiloù! Le prochain POV est un POV Tobi, on va enfin savoir ce qui se trame dans la tête de ce type ;)<em>


	36. Stan's birthday party!

**POV Tobiii !**

Evidement, je suis dans les premiers à arriver à la fête, étant le seul à parler la noble langue des serpents. Orochimaru serait fier de moi. C'est donc moi, comme à l'accoutumée qui suis chargé de parler à cette mauvaise gravure dans des toilettes pour filles en piteux état, afin que le passage vers la chambre des secrets – notre nouveau lieu de squat – s'ouvre. Autour de moi se trouvent Stan, l'ancienne tarlouze gothique dont on fête les dix-huit ans aujourd'hui, Kiba, son petit-ami hyperactif et zoophile et enfin Kyle, un petit juif sans doute secrètement amoureux du gros tas antisémite mais qui préfère sortir avec… oh, je n'ose même pas prononcer son nom. Bien heureusement, ce crétin de sorcier à lunettes est occupé à un match de quidditch pour la soirée. Le quidditch est un sport absolument absurde où les membres de l'équipe font semblant de jouer en marquant des buts alors que le seul gagnant au final est l'attrapeur qui aura le vif d'or. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il y avait plus d'un joueur par équipe. Les autres ne servent à rien.

« Putain, Tobi, fais pas le con et ouvre cette porte ! »

C'était Kiba. Je suis penché face au robinet et lui chante une chanson d'amour en italien. Après plusieurs minutes où les trois amis n'ont cessé de me mettre la pression, je me soumets à leur volonté, bien désireux moi aussi d'entrer dans la chambre pour enfin me poser.

[…]

Cela fait déjà une heure que je suis ici à l'attendre et il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Killua… La seule pensée de son nom suffit à élever un millier de papillons aux ailes arrachées et sanguinolantes dans mon cœur. Ils s'écrasent ensuite dans mon estomac, ne faisant qu'accentuer mon impatience. Il ne manque plus grand monde d'ailleurs. En plus des organisateurs, il y a déjà Kenny, un obsédé notoire qui saute tout ce qui bouge, Naruto, une sorte d'attardé qui ne comprend jamais rien, Shikamaru, un mec soi-disant intelligent mais personne n'y croit, Kurapika, une pucelle effarouchée au masculin ou presque, Neji, un mec inutile qui n'a pas de pupilles et un mec nommé Damien que je ne connais pas. Apparemment, c'est un ancien camarade de classe aux mecs de South Park. D'après ses dires, il est le fils du diable et d'un chacal. Ses amis le narguent souvent sur ce dernier point d'ailleurs. Il est plutôt sombre et me semble sympathique.

« Shikamaru, tiens, je t'ai servis un verre ! »

Cela vient de Naruto. Ses yeux plissés et beaucoup trop attentifs à la réaction de Shikamaru traduisent le fait qu'il y a quelque-chose de pas tout à fait innocent dans ce verre. Bon sang, Naruto en serait arrivé au point où il doit foutre du GHB dans les verres pour tirer son coup. Qu'il est pathétique. Shikamaru ne cherche pas à comprendre et le boit cul-sec avant d'en demander un deuxième. Les invités présents n'attendent d'ailleurs pas que tout le monde soit là pour commencer les jeux d'alcool, si bien qu'au bout de 20 minutes, certains sont déjà bien entamés. C'est le cas de Shikamaru notamment qui propose son cul à tout le monde. Plus sérieusement, je pense que la boisson que Naruto lui a offerte a son rôle là-dedans, mais je ne dis rien.

Tandis que je danse seul une danse égyptienne, Itachi et Pain débarquent enfin. Je commence à chanter :

"I-TA-chiiii, mangekyou in the eyes! Only see blood when a ninja cries! You wanna kill me then you better get SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I-TA-chiiiii…

- Mais non, t'es con, ça lui va pas ! Me coupe Kiba, faudrait chanter: I-TA-chiiii, still virgin in his ass ! Only wants sex when a ninja pees ! You want Gaara's ass, then you better get PAAAAAAAAAIN!"

Tout le monde éclate de rire, même Pain qui fout une tape sur le cul d'Itachi, visiblement le seul qui ne soit pas d'accord avec les paroles improvisées par Kiba, et qui s'écarte en grognant. Moi non plus je ne ris pas d'ailleurs, je fais semblant de ne pas avoir compris et reprend ma danse.

Les nouveaux invités se joignent au cercle et s'assoient. Ils commencent à boire pour rattraper les autres, prêtant à peine attention au fait que Shikamaru se soit barré avec Naruto dans je ne sais quel couloir de passage du Basilic.

« Alors Kiba, t'as prévu de faire sa fête à Stan pour son anniv? demande Pain, toujours aussi délicat. »

Kiba se contente de lui faire un clin d'œil en posant sa main sur la cuisse à Stan qui est un peu gêné. Pain reprend :

« Y a du nouveau dans l'air…. Damien, c'est ça ? Parle-nous de toi !

- Euh… Je m'appelle Damien donc, je viens du 7ème cercle de l'enfer. Et… Ben, j'suis content d'être là !

- Si tu devais coucher avec quelqu'un ici, ce serait qui ?

- PAIN !

- Bah quoi ? Fais pas ton prude Kyle, c'est p'tet toi !

- Putain, c'est pas parce-que t'es un gros chaud que tout le monde est dans ton cas ! Il est p'tete même pas gay ! »

Kurapika qui était allé pisser revient à ce moment là et se replace dans le cercle, en « sécurité » entre Kyle et Itachi. Pain change soudain de ton :

« Et donc, comme je le disais, cette sculpture devant laquelle nous sommes assis date très certainement du XVème siècle, à en juger par l'épaisseur des traits et…

- Kenny, dit Damien.

- Hein ? Tu vois Kenny sur la sculpture, reprend Pain.

- Non. C'est la réponse à ta question. »

Un large sourire se déploie sur le visage de Kenny. Etrangement, celui-ci n'est pas son habituel sourire disant « je vais baiser », c'est quelque-chose de différent. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire ainsi mais j'interpréterais cela plutôt la marque d'un sentiment plus mauvais, une forme de sadisme. De la vengeance peut-être. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à saisir ce que ce sourire vient faire sur les lèvres de quelqu'un comme lui.

Arrivent alors Gaara, un autiste que je peux pas blérer, Sai, un mec HS qui n'a pas l'habitude de traîner avec nous. Apparemment, Stan les a croisé ce matin et s'est dit qu'ils étaient quand même sympas alors pourquoi ne pas les inviter. Mais le plus surprenant sont les deux personnes qui les suivent en arrière plan. Il s'agit de Cartman, qui marche fièrement, tenant la main à quelque-chose qu'il semble vouloir présenter comme étant sa petite amie. Je ris légèrement en la voyant mais ne dis rien, sachant qu'il est trop con pour s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il a pécho et que quelqu'un de plus intelligent que lui lui fera sans doute la remarque. Il lève la tête et s'approche de Kyle :

« Oh tiens… ton petit-ami, le fameux Harry Potter n'est pas ici ? Il préfère le sport que son copain ?

- C'est sûr que ce serait pas le genre de trucs qui t'arriverait gros lard !

- Ta gueule, Kenny ! Je disais donc… tu as été lâchement abandonné… Mon pauvre Kyle… J'aurais presque envie de lécher les larmes de ta solitude… Mais je suis bien trop occupé avec ma nouvelle petite copine, la pulpeuse Kimberley !

- Euh… Cartman…

- Ne dis-rien, Kyle. Je sens la jalousie émaner de ton âme, les mots sont inutiles. Et c…

- Nan sérieux, Cartman !

- Putain de bordel de merde quoi ?

- C'est pas une meuf ta copine, c'est l'alien avec la perruque blonde qu'on avait refilé à Butters pour faire Marjorine.

- Qu-quoi ? »

Cartman se tourne vers l'alien qui prend un air innocent et tend les lèvres pour un baiser.

« Bordel ! Elle m'a laissé lui mettre un doigt tout à l'heure ! »

Tout le monde explose de rire à nouveau. Naruto revient à ce moment-là, l'air un peu déçu.

« Qu'est-ce qui a, demande Pain, t'as pas réussis à pécho Shikamaru ?

- Nan, il s'est endormit avant de faire quoique ce soit ce con… »

Pain a joué les maîtres de potion en lui refilant un truc pourri dont l'effet ne devait pas être bien long. Et connaissant Shikamaru, après tous les efforts qu'il lui a fallut pour courir après chaque invité, il doit être épuisé. Kiba demande quelque-chose à l'oreille de Naruto et il acquiesce, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. Il s'assied avec nous et les discussions stupides reprennent.

« Hey Itachi, alors comme ça, tu vas rencontrer un mec que tu connais d'internet ? demande Naruto.

- Hein ? Comment tu sais ça ?

- Euh… on s'en fout. J'ai mes sources, point.

- Oooouh, vas-y, dis-nous en plus… Insiste Kenny. Il est bandant ?

- Oh, vous faites chier. J'en sais rien. Je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble.

- Ben, tu lui as pas demandé de photos ?

- Si mais… il se trouve que son appareil est cassé et que son portable est trop vieux pour faire des photos.

- LOL, balance Naruto en boulet, c'est un fake !

- Non c'en est pas !

- Bah, il doit être vraiment moche, dit Pain.

- Je m'en fous de son apparence, ok ? Ca fait deux ans qu'on est dans la même team sur WoW et qu'on discute en parallèle via skype, et… c'est quelqu'un de très bien, ok ? Lui, il me comprend et il est clairement plus mature que vous tous réunis !

- C'est quoi son pseudo, s'interroge Stan qui joue aussi à WoW.

- Timcampy666.

- Ah ouai, je vois, il est bon à WoW mais naze à…

- Battlefield, ouai je sais.

- Au fait Itachi ? demande Naruto !

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais que tu saches que je vous aime bien toi et Sasuke et jamais je vous menacerai… »

J'hausse un sourcil. Des menaces ? Mon tendre colocataire a eu des menaces ? Je me demande s'il se tournerait vers moi dans ses soupçons. Il faut dire que la première semaine après que nous ayons quittés Battle Royale, il avait beaucoup de difficultés à dormir et s'en plaignait souvent à Pain. Je lui faisais peur. Il faut dire que je lui ai quand même coupé le pied. C'était… jouissif. Ceci dit, je l'aime bien ce petit Itachi, je serais pas du genre à le menacer. Et puis, Battle Royale n'était qu'un jeu. De toute évidence, en vue de mes agissements au retour de la prise des champis, il a bien compris que j'étais bien le Tobi un peu stupide qu'il connaissait. J'avais juste « pété un plomb » selon eux.

« C'est quoi ces histoires de menaces ? demande Kurapika, visiblement le seul désireux de dévier vers un sujet sérieux.

- Ben… on a eu un mail mon frère et moi. Un mail pas très cool qui disait que… Oh mais on s'en fout, j'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance, ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Je vais pas flipper pour un mail, c'est ridicule.

- Bon les mecs, c'est quand qu'on se paie une orgie ? Je commence à me faire chier là ! »

On se tourne tous vers l'alien qui nous regarde très sérieusement.

« J'ai encore de ma potion-viagra si vous voulez ! Le spectacle était sympa la dernière fois !

- Qui me vire cet alien d'ici ?

- Je m'en charge, dit Gaara qui veut se rendre utile visiblement.

- Oh, ça va, je me rabattrais sur Sai comme d'hab. Allez viens Sai, on essaie le poirier japonais aujourd'hui.

- D'accord. »

Sai se lève, le visage toujours aussi neutre. Mais il n'a pas le temps de suivre Roger qu'une vague de sable emporte l'alien au loin.

« Il n'est plus dans la chambre, c'est bon. Dit Gaara.

- Sai, reste avec nous, on va te remettre dans le droit chemin, dit Pain.

- Euh avec toi, c'est loin d'être gagné.

- Quoi ? C'est Kenny la pute du lycée qui dit ça ? Oh, pardon pour mon langage. Je m'emporte un peu… Revenons à la sculpture… »

Sai se rassied, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il est vraiment bizarre comme type, on dirait qu'il n'a aucune connaissance de ce que sont les interactions sociales convenables ou non. Il a un livre sur des concepts basiques comme « l'amitié », « l'amour » ou « comment dire bonjour sans effrayer son vis-à-vis ». Vraiment, ce type est l'inadapté social de base. Il faut tout lui apprendre. Je suis en train de manger un ballon lorsqu'une vision angélique m'apparaît. Killua qui marche dans ce long couloir menant à nous. Ses cheveux blancs brillent à la lueur des torches et toute son aura bienfaisante émane de son corps. Ses yeux sombres comme la mort m'emportent déjà vers les abysses de mon âme. Sa démarche assurée, celle de l'assassin sanguinaire qu'il est, arrache à chaque pas l'un de mes organes, répendant une mare de sang dans mon esprit embué par les sentiments que j'ai pour lui.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de courir vers cet ange.

« KILLUAAAAAAAAA !

Hey Tobi ! Je suis désolé du retard. »

Il m'enlace tendrement. J'aimerais tant qu'il y ait plus entre nous mais je me contente d'aller à son rythme. Shikamaru revient au même moment, en baillant. Killua et moi rejoignons le cercle à nouveau et je peux voir Gaara observer MON ange. Je le fusille du regard mais il ne semble pas déceler une menace dans celui-ci. Il faut dire qu'avec mon masque, il est dur de percer mes expressions faciales. Shikamaru, quand à lui, en plus d'être fatigué, a l'air carrément honteux. Il baisse la tête, évitant à tout prix de croiser le regard de Naruto qui, de son côté, n'est pas plus à son aise. La conversation que nous prenons en cours concerne des films cultes et je remaque que Shikamaru fait semblant de s'y intéresser, sans doute pour se changer les idées.

« Ouai, mais c'est comme dans « Une nuit en Enfer ». T'as Tarantino qui est quand même un perso imprenable, tu peux pas dire ! Dit Kyle.

- Et Sex Machine ! Oh, ce serait qui l'imprenable dans Fight Club ? demande Stan.

- Bah clairement Brad Pitt, l'autre avec ses meubles Ikea donne pas envie, répond Pain.

- Nan sérieux, vous considérez Fight Club comme un film culte ? interroge Shikamaru. Putain, j'ai deviné la fin au bout de cinq minutes du film, il était naze quoi ! »

Le cercle le dévisage. Il est fort quand même Shikamaru, même moi il m' a fallut la première demi-heure quand même pour deviner la fin. Il n'empêche que je considère très clairement ce film comme un film culte. Kenny s'insurge et se lève pour se placer au milieu du cercle.

« La première règle de ce Stan's birthday club est : il est interdit de dénigrer Fight Club ! La deuxième règle de ce Stan's birthday club est : IL EST INTERDIT DE DENIGRER FIGHT CLUB ! Damien… change le en ornythorinque ! »

Killua me prend alors la main et me murmure que les choses prennent une tournure bizarre et qu'il aimerait bien discuter un peu seul avec moi avant que tout ça ne se transforme en bain de sang. Je le comprends, moi aussi je ne résisterais pas à un bain de sang alors autant y aller tout de suite tant qu'il n'y a rien qui nous force à rester ici.

Il m'emmène dans un des nombreux couloirs créés pour que la Basilic puisse se promener dans les murs du château à sa guise. L'humidité de l'air donne un côté glauque à ce petit rendez-vous à deux. J'adore ça. Killua s'arrête et me regarde dans les yeux – enfin, dans l'œil – avant de me dire :

« Tobi, j'ai quelque-chose d'important à te dire. »

Je ne réponds pas, attendant la suite. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Peut-être qu'il a retrouvé Gon et que ce dernier veut de lui. J'ai une peur terrible que cette situation arrive, je sais que Gon sera toujours son premier amour et que je suis en concurrence directe avec lui. Si je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est parce-que Killua aurait trop de peine et se renfermerait sans doute sur lui-même à nouveau. Pourtant, chaque nuit, je rêve d'enfoncer des fourchettes dans les yeux de ce gamin stupide et d'arracher ses cordes vocales pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais ni voir Killua, ni même prononcer son nom.

« Tobi… je… ça va te sembler bizarre, surtout que… ben au final, je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles mais… je voulais te dire que… je suis vraiment content qu'on passe tout ce temps ensemble et… je… j'y ai réfléchis longtemps avant de venir, c'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard. Je… »

Vas-y Killua, dis-le ! Je sais que c'est dur parce-que tu as été rejeté à la fois par Gon et par Itachi en très peu de temps mais moi j'ai su reconnaître toute la beauté des ténèbres à l'intérieur de toi. Et je te promets que je prendrais soin de toi et jamais je ne te ferais de mal, Killua…

Il ouvre ses grands yeux qu'il projette vers moi et, d'un geste mal assuré, place une main sur mon masque. On s'est déjà embrassé à Battle Royale mais c'était sous le feu de l'action et cela semblait presque irréel dans le contexte. Il n'a pu voir que ma bouche car j'avais gardé mon masque, et de plus, je crois qu'il a fermé les yeux. Cette fois-ci c'est différent. Le moment est plus intense, il se fait attendre. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser et je crois que je suis prêt à montrer mon vrai visage à Killua. Je sais qu'il ne dira rien. Je sais que de toute façon, il ne me reconnaîtra pas. Nous n'appartenons pas au même univers après tout. Je le laisse retirer mon masque en douceur avant de le lâcher au sol sous la surprise. Il m'observe longuement et finis par m'accorder un sourire charmeur.

« Tu es beau… »

Dit-il, mais je ne suis pas convaincu. Je caresse doucement sa joue et m'approche un peu plus de lui. Sa peau est douce et d'ici, je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Je m'approche un peu plus et scelle ma bouche à la sienne, mon estomac s'envolant dans les airs. Notre baiser se transforme alors en quelque-chose de plus intense et je sens ses mains caresser mes hanches. Les miennes glissent sous son t-shirt pour se délecter de la douceur de sa peau blanche. Killua interrompt notre baiser, tout en douceur :

« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe… »

Je me retourne et voit une touffe de cheveux bleu dépasser de bout du couloir. Killua crie :

« Benjamin, casse-toi, vieux stalker ! »

Il me fait un petit sourire d'excuse avant de récupérer mes lèvres. Le baiser qui avait commencé de manière tendre se fait plus passionné, sa langue est intrusive et je ne rechigne pas à jouer avec. Mes mains retrouvent leur place sous son t-shirt et lorsque je m'apprête à lui enlever :

« PUTAIN, MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADES !

Nos lèvres se séparent à nouveau, élevant ma haine pour la personne qui vient d'hurler ces mots. De nombreux cris et exclamations se font entendre. Killua s'abaisse, ramasse mon masque et me le tend.

« On devrait aller voir ce qu'il se passe ».

Je baisse les yeux un peu déçu mais je le suis dans sa course vers la salle principale. Arrivé sur place, on voit Shikamaru tenu par Damien qui fait preuve d'une force inhumaine et tout le monde – complètement bourré - l'encourage. Enfin presque tout le monde, Kurapika est occupé dans son coin à discuter avec Pain sous les yeux haineux de Kenny. On dirait bien que Pain a pris de l'avance sur leur pari.

« Lucifer sera si fier de cette offrande. Crois-moi, tu ne mourras pas en vain mon cher Shikamaru. La forêt interdite sera le lieu du sacrifice… »

« Wir mussen Shikamaru ausrotten!" Beugle Cartman, le poing levé.

Les partisans du sacrifice les suivent en titubant. Killua et moi, intrigués, faisons de même. Shikamaru mérite d'être sacrifié, il a interrompu un moment sacré entre mon ange et moi.

* * *

><p><em>Voilààà! A savoir que Benjamin est issu de l'anime Lucile Amour et Rock'nRoll! Notre délire avec lui vient de l'émission spéciale du Joueur du Grenier -<span> Les dessins animés pour filles<span> que je vous recommande vivement: _ watch?v=Uk110_eoTKg


	37. It's getting hot in here!

****_Merci Royal Hold'em pour ta review, oui Harry Potter sort avec Kyle, ça nous a fait rire comme idée, c'est stupide :D ! Mais il est pas franchement important, on le mentionne de temps en temps seulement! Faut pas oublier que le grand amour de Kyle est Cartman au fond! Oui, pauvre Shikamaru, on lui en fait toujours baver... mais il va prendre sa revanche ici-même :)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kiba:<strong>

Samedi soir minuit, début de mes putains de chaleurs:

Ca m'a pris d'un coup, comme ça. Aussi soudainement que Stan qui vomit, Tobi qui danse, Cartman qui fait un salut nazi ou Shikamaru qui s'endort. J'étais à la soirée d'anniv' de mon mec, j'avais une vodka dans la main, je causais Pulp Fiction et Fight Club avec mes potes quand ça a commencé. Je les attendais pas si tôt cette saison. Mais le diagnostic est sans appel : bouffées de chaleur, frissons, sueurs…Non chez moi c'est pas la grippe. Ni la conjonctivite. Ni le signe que jdeviens un zombie. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que ça m'arrive deux fois par an. Et il y a un dernier symptôme que j'ai pas encore mentionné et qui est beaucoup plus chaud à gérer : mon bas-ventre semble en feu et mon pantalon commence à me serrer tellement que jsuis obligé de me lever et de laisser les autres en plan. Et merde, jsuis à nouveau en chaleur…

Je quitte précipitamment la chambre des secrets. Faut que je rejoigne ma propre chambre pour me livrer à des activités secrètes moi aussi. C'est super difficile à gérer socialement comme situation, même si à Poudlard les gens sont très ouverts niveau sexualité. Stan est inquiet et me suit comme il peut ( il est totalement bourré, et vu la résistance de Stan à l'alcool, ça sous –entend qu'il a ingurgité trois fois la dose humaine mortelle). A peine chez moi, je me déshabille immédiatement histoire de ne pas tourner de l'œil à cause de la chaleur. Stan vient se coller contre moi et me chuchote doucement :

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Kiba ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour t'aider… »

Le contact de son corps contre le mien et son souffle contre mon oreille, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter dans mon état. J'ai trop honte de lui demander le type d'aide dont j'ai besoin, mais mon corps réagit pour moi. Je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser violement et je le soulève pour le porter jusqu'à mon lit. Il est un peu étonné par toute cette fougue, mais l'alcool aidant, sa langue me répond rapidement et ses mains commencent à me toucher. Par contre, il me dévisage d'un air inquiet quand il me voit me précipiter sur le flacon de lubrifiant.

« Kiba, attends un peu quand même, jsuis pas prêt du tout là, j'ai même pas encore enlevé mes vêtements… »

Putain, ce que c'est dur d'attendre, j'arrive sérieusement plus à me contrôler. Je respire un grand coup pour me calmer. J'aide Stan à se déshabiller ( enfin si on considère qu'arracher ses vêtements et les déchirer au passage constitue une aide) et je commence à le préparer. Il grogne un peu au début, puis laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Rooh, je sais que je vais lui faire mal si je rentre maintenant, mais tant pis, j'arrive plus à tenir. Je retire mes doigts et commence à entrer en lui. Il plante ses ongles dans mon dos pour me faire partager sa propre douleur, mais il ne me dit rien et se contente de grimacer. J'essaye de ne pas le brusquer, mais mes hormones me dominent totalement et il laisse échapper un cri de douleur étouffé. Merde, qu'est ce que je fous encore, c'est mon copain, je l'aime, j'ai pas envie de lui faire mal.

« Stan, je…pardon…Attends je vais ressortir, je vois bien que je te fais mal.

- C'est…c'est bon, ça va aller tu peux continuer.

- Mais… »

Voyant mes réticences, il renverse les rôles et vient se positionner sur moi. C'est à son tour d'entamer des mouvements de va et vient. Impossible que je résiste à ça. Impossible qu'il y résiste lui non plus puisque je l'entends haleter et qu'un liquide chaud se déverse sur moi. Arf, Stan, tu tiens vraiment pas cinq minutes… C'est chiant qu'il soit précoce comme ça. Mais là, peu importe combien de fois il va finir, on est parti pour toute la nuit vu mon état.

« Désolé Kiba, me murmure-t-il, mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois, je peux quand même continuer aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

- Alors nous avons une nuit bien remplie devant nous » répondis-je en souriant.

[...]

Dimanche 7h10, putain de premier jour de mes putains de chaleurs :

"Stan ? T'es réveillé ? Stan ?"

Oui, j'ai totalement conscience que je suis super relou. Il est 7h du mat et si Stan était debout, ça fait longtemps qu'il m'aurait gueulé dessus pour que je la ferme et que je le laisse décuver. Mais j'arrive plus à dormir moi, putain! J'ai pris une douche froide pour me calmer, jme suis branlé sous la douche froide parce que j'étais pas calmé, j'ai enchaîné sur une deuxième douche froide parce j'étais toujours pas calmé, alors maintenant il me reste peu de solutions:

A ) Réveiller mon mec et espérer qu'il veuille baiser

B ) Violer mon mec pendant son sommeil et espérer qu'il se réveille en voulant baiser

C ) Violer mon mec pendant son sommeil et espérer qu'il ne se réveille pas, parce que je doute qu'il veuille baiser à cette heure-ci

D ) Vider le ballon d'eau de Poudlard et espérer qu'une 3e douche me calme.

Perso, la quatrième je la vire, il faut donc que Stan contribue à mon projet. Etant donné qu'il ne donne toujours pas de signes de vie, ou du moins de signe d'éveil, je me colle à lui et je commence à embrasser sa nuque. Il grogne un peu mais ça ne le réveille pas. Ma main droite s'invite sous son tee-shirt pour la forme, mais je ne tiens que quelques secondes avant de la mettre dans son caleçon. Bah pas besoin de préliminaires quand on dort non ? Cette fois il se réveille pour de bon et n'a pas l'air content du tout.

« Kiba, putain je veux dormir !

- Je peux t'emprunter ton corps pendant que tu te reposes ?

- Non, arrête…j'ai…j'ai encore mal. T'y es allé un peu fort hier…

- Désolé. »

Jle suis vraiment. J'avais pas envie de lui faire mal. Et puis jvoulais remettre ça maintenant quoi. D'ailleurs ma main semble pas avoir assimilée l'information puisqu'elle continue de toucher Stan, qui finit par me repousser plus fermement.

« Kiba, t'es en chaleur non ? »

You don't say ? Merci pour cette révélation Stan ! Je soupire. Comme si je lui grimpais dessus toute la journée en temps normal. Bon quoique, si je le fais aussi.

« Ouais, et c'est parti pour deux semaines.

- Jvais essayer de t'aider, mais là vraiment j'en peux plus faut que jme repose.

- D'accord.

- ALORS ENLEVE TES MAINS ! »

Pfff, il est pas drôle. Bon allez je le laisse tranquille. Mais c'est dommage. Il est tellement mignon quand il dort. Mignon et bandant ! Ca serait dommage de ne pas caresser un corps pareil !

« Bon, ça suffit Kiba, je vais dormir dans ma chambre ! »

Il essaye de se lever mais à peine assit il bloque net et gémit de douleur. J'ai vraiment abusé hier. Pour me faire pardonner je viens le soulever et je le prends dans mes bras pour le porter. C'est ridicule, on dirait que je trimballe une mariée vers sa suite nuptiale. Ridicule et bandant ! Putain, c'est vraiment trop sexy, je m'imagine d'ici Stan avec sa robe de mariée soulevée pour que je lui fasse l'amour pendant qu'il lécherait la crème de la pièce montée sur mon corps !

J'entre dans sa chambre en fantasmant éveillé et je ne reprends mes esprits que parce qu'un spectacle bien plus intéressant encore s'offre à moi. Dans le lit en face, on peut admirer le superbe corps endormi de Kenny collé contre celui de Damien, couvert de tatouages satanistes. C'est dark ! Dark et bandant ! J'imagine bien Damien enchaîner Kenny au lit et le torturer avec ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Jdois baver de façon un peu trop évidente puisque Stan s'énerve et me demande de le poser sur son putain de lit pour qu'il se repose.

Pfff... Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour passer le temps. Surtout que "le temps" va durer deux semaines. Faut que je m'occupe l'esprit pour penser à autre chose. Pourquoi ne pas voir si mes potes sont réveillés ? A ma connaissance, Itachi a organisé une nuit blanche de geekage dans sa chambre. Y a surement tous ceux qui ont pas réussi a pécho hier et qui se sont rabattus sur la console. Vu le nombre de puceaux et de boulets dans mon groupe d'ami, ils doivent être nombreux! Jme dirige vers sa chambre, mais je sens l'odeur de Pain et de Kurapika sur le trajet. Ca vient de la chambre de Kurapika, celle qui n'a plus de porte. Leurs deux têtes dépassent d'une grosse couverture, ils se sont endormis devant une émission sur la poterie gallo-romaine. Tu m'étonnes.

Si déjà je suis là, je les observe un peu. Ils sont choux tous les deux comme ça. Choux et bandants! Ou c'est moi qui me fait encore des films ? Jme demande si ils vont coucher ensemble bientôt ? Ils sont canons tous les deux, j'aimerais bien pouvoir regarder ! Jme demande si Pain a des piercings ailleurs ! Je l'imagine bien en train de...

"Benjamin, casse-toi de ma chambre pauvre malade! râle Kurapika, m'interrompant dans mes délires. Oh, Kiba ? J'ai senti qu'on m'observait pendant mon sommeil, jpensais que c'était l'autre stalker."

Ben merci pour la comparaison ! Quoique j'avoue que de se réveiller avec un mec en manque dans votre piaule qui vous mate d'un air lubrique, ça craint. Jvais encore me traîner une réputation de pervers.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

- Euh... je cherche...euh...Itachi.

- Et tu penses le trouver dans mon lit ?

- Ben pourquoi pas, y a bien Pain!"

Et voilà que les joues de Kurapika sont plus rouges que ses yeux lorsqu'il voit une araignée et qu'il s'éloigne de Pain comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui file la gale. Il risque surtout de lui filer un autre genre de maladies à mon avis...Même si concrètement, j'ai pas souvenir que Pain ait baisé quelqu'un depuis qu'on est à Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit Kurapika cherche à se justifier et s'empresse de m'expliquer qu'ils ont passé la nuit à parler d'art et à regarder des reportages. Ben c'est bien dommage, parce que moi j'aimerais plutôt entendre une bonne histoire de cul. C'est probablement pas chez les geeks que je vais la trouver, mais jme décide tout de même à prendre congé pour débarquer chez Itachi. Comme je m'y attendais cette bande de no-life est encore en train de jouer, totalement hermétique à la notion d'aube, d'horaire et de sommeil. Même si sur le coup je ne les trouve pas spécialement excitants, je m'installe préventivement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Jme connais quand jsuis en chaleur, je serais capable de bander en matant Naruto qui tripote un joystick. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, voir ses doigts s'agiter dessus, c'est acceptablement bandant non ? Ouais nan, là c'est vraiment parce que jsuis en chaleur. Je lance une conversation, histoire de couper court à des pensées que je pourrais regretter à vie:

" Il s'est passé quoi d'intéressant à la soirée une fois qu'on était parti Stan et moi ?

- Ben on a joué à Battlefield, commence Itachi.

- J'ai dit d'intéressant les puceaux !

- Est-ce que la mort de Shikamaru peut être classée dans la catégorie intéressant ? " demande Sai, qui comme à l'accoutumé affiche un air neutre, même s'il est en train de massacrer des gens dans le jeu. Et accessoirement de m'annoncer le décès d'un de mes meilleurs potes.

J'attends la suite. La chute de la vanne. Que les autres se mettent à rire ou a beuger. Mais ces cons restent fixés sur l'écran. Je commence à perdre patience et à m'inquiéter là.

" Putain, les mecs qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Shikamaru ? Il est vivant oui ou non ?

- Oh ben surement puisqu'il ne pleut pas de grenouilles cracheuses de feu, me répond le plus sérieusement du monde Naruto.

- Et les autres jours de sa vie il en pleuvait peut-être connard ? Bon sérieusement, qu'est ce que vous avez foutu hier soir vous me faites flipper ?

- Oh bordel mec, c'était trop marrant, dommage que t'ai raté ça! s'enflamme Cartman. On discutait tranquillement de Fight Club et là Shikamaru il a fait genre "Fuck, Fight Club c'est de la merde en boite, le scénario il est plus gay que celui de Twillight et puis Where is my mind on dirait un tube de Justin Biber et...

- Putain mais n'importe quoi Cartman, le coupe Naruto c'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé, il a juste dit qu'il aimait pas ce film et qu'il trouvait le scénario naze!

- Ta gueule la belette à neuf queues, tu sais pas raconter les histoires! braille Cartman. Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui, lui il était genre "jme torche avec Fight Club, y a que les tarlouzes trisomiques qui aiment ce fim" et nous on était là genre "ta gueule enculé de ta race, Fight Club c'est trop bien "et après on a changé de sujet et Damien le fils du diable il a balancé "jconnais un truc trop cool, si on fait un sacrifice humain selon un rituel sataniste, mon père il mange le corps du mec et après il envoie sur terre une pluie de grenouilles qui crachent du feu" alors on s'est tous dit "ben si déjà on doit buter quelqu'un, autant que ce soit ce connard de Shikamaru" et Shikamaru il chialait et il se pissait dessus et il rampait par terre pour qu'on l'épargne et...

- Putain, mais arrête Cartman, j'étais là, il était juste blasé et il a dit "galère!"

- Ferme ta gueule le ninja puceau et laisse moi expliquer ! Donc on a embarqué Shikamaru dans la foret interdite, on l'a ligoté a un arbre et on a attendu que le père de Damien vienne le bouffer. Mais après on avait froid et Damien a dit que son père était en voyage au Canada avec son ex dictateur de mec, alors que ça pouvait durer longtemps, du coup on est rentré jouer à Battlefield.

- Oui et donc tu sais ce que j'ai réussi à faire dans Battlefield ? me demande Itachi, ben j'étais en haut d'un immeuble et j'ai snippé un mec qui...

- Nan mais attendez les gars, dans les conneries de Cartman, c'est quoi la part de vérité ? m'inquiétais-je, il est où Shika ?

- Ben attaché à un arbre a moitié à poil parce qu'il a critiqué Fight Club et qu'on veut que le diable le bouffe pour balancer en échange des grenouilles tueuses sur la terre, me résume Neiji.

- Mais vous allez vraiment le laisser crever pour ça ? Vous voulez pas aller le libérer ?

- Bah non je préfère jouer à Battlefield moi, répond Itachi. Au pire on ira le libérer cette semaine, mais là pour une fois qu'on a une journée de libre, autant geeker. Et puis comme ça, il aura le temps de regretter ce qu'il a dit sur Fight Club ce con."

Il est convaincant ce Itachi quand il veut. Ca fera pas de mal à Shika de flipper un peu sur son arbre. Je ricane:

-"Ouais t'as raison, jpeux jouer avec vous alors ? »

Et c'est ainsi que ma première journée se déroula sans trop d'accrocs, car les jeux vidéos m'ont changés les idées le temps que Stan soit à nouveau sur pied en attendant que je puisse le remettre à quatre pattes. Bon allez, plus que 14 jours, jsuis sur que ça va bien se passer !

[...]

Lundi, 10h00, 2e putain de jour de mes putains de chaleurs :

" Putain les gars, c'est quoi cet ostracisme, pourquoi jsuis isolé comme ça ? Stan vient t'asseoir avec moi!

- Stan il risque plus de s'asseoir nul part pendant une semaine!

- Je t'emmerde Cartman, lui rétorque mon mec, moi au moins j'ai pas doigté l'alien! Non Kiba, je vais avec Kyle, t'as passé le premier cours à me tripoter, jveux suivre moi, sinon jvais redoubler.

- Et toi Naruto, t'es mon voisin dans ce cours d'habitude où tu vas ?

- Moi jveux plus être avec toi vieux, on vient de se prendre une heure de colle parce qu'on s'est amusé à dessiner des mecs qui s'enculent pendant le cours d'avant et qu'on s'est fait chopé, jveux pas passer toutes mes soirées en retenue, jdois avancer dans Skyrim ! Hé Chôji, c'est libre à coté de toi ?

- Ouais, y a Shikamaru en principe, mais il doit pioncer, comme d'hab!"

Ah merde je l'avais oublié celui là ! Faudrait que j'aille le libérer aujourd'hui quand même ! Histoire de passer du temps avec un de mes potes, parce que tout le monde m'évite depuis ce matin. Vraiment des enculés ceux-là, hier ça les a fait marrer toute la journée, et maintenant qu'il y a cours, plus personne veut squatter avec moi sous prétexte que j'empêche tout le monde de bosser. Jme rabats sur Gaara qui comme d'hab n'a pas de voisin. Il a pas l'air très content que je me pose à coté de lui, mais il ne se donne pas la peine de m'envoyer chier. Ca doit être la première fois de l'année qu'il est pas assis seul, il devrait me remercier ! Quel asocial celui là. Asocial mais bandant quand même ! Maintenant que je le regarde de près, jdois avouer que ses yeux vides et cernés ont quelque chose d'excitant. Jme demande s'il reste aussi inexpressif quand il se fait prendre ? Je le fixe en bouillonnant intérieurement quand son fameux regard glacial vient croiser le mien. Grrr. Mais à la place d'un truc sexy il me lâche:

"T'es malade Kiba ? T'as la gastro ou un truc comme ça ?

- Putain, tu m'as pris pour Naruto connard ?

- Ben je sais pas, tu transpires, tu te tords dans tous les sens sur ta chaise et t'arrêtes pas de demander aux profs si tu peux aller aux toilettes. Et puis tes amis ne veulent pas s'asseoir avec toi.

- C'est bon t'inquiète jsuis pas contagieux, soupirais-je."

Jdois pas être convainquant, il se décale à l'autre extrêmité de la table. Jsais pas si c'est parce qu'il a peur que jlui file des microbes ou que jle viole. Les deux peut-être. Le cours commence. J'essaye de me concentrer, mais c'est beaucoup plus dur que de passer le temps sur des jeux vidéos. En plus là y a rien à écrire, il interroge les élèves sur le cours précédent. Pfff. Je laisse mon regard parcourir la salle de classe pour passer le temps. Jsuis au tout premier rang, c'est compliqué de mater les autres, jsuis au fond avec mes potes en général. Sur la rangée d'à coté y a Kurapika avec une sorcière blonde, c'est les deux seuls qui lèvent la main tout le temps pour participer. D'ailleurs le prof Onizuka leur fait un grand sourire charmeur et leur lance:

"C'est très gentil de la part des deux jolies demoiselles assises devant de s'intéresser à mon cours, mais je veux aussi entendre vos camarades!"

J'éclate de rire et Kurapika me lance un regard noir -pardon, rouge- . Je cherche des yeux mes potes pour qu'on se foute collectivement de sa gueule, mais ces cons ont rien écouté. Quelle bande de glands, et après c'est moi qui les empêche de bosser, j'écoute le prof moi, au moins ! Pendant qu'Onizuka s'enfonce dans la salle de classe pour réveiller les rangs à l'arrière, j'écris sur un bout de papier que j'envoie à Kurapika:

" Va le voir après le cours "jolie demoiselle",t'as un 20 assuré ! Il a tellement la dalle que même s'il capte que t'es pas une fille il dira rien"

Il lève les yeux au ciel puis les plonge dans le manuel en attendant que les derniers rangs trouvent enfin une bonne réponse. Il est pas marrant, jme fais chier moi. J'insiste avec un deuxième mot:

" A moins que tu préfères voir Pain après les cours ? Puisque vous aimez l'art tous les deux il pourrait te peindre nu ? "

Cette fois-ci il est carrément pas content et me lance un stylo à la gueule. J'esquive d'un geste vif et c'est le sorcier roux derrière moi qui se le prend dans l'oeil, pointe en avant. Le stylo s'est planté dans son globe occulaire et il commence à pisser le sang comme s'il sortait d'Happy Tree Friends. Kurapika blêmi et fait de grands gestes d'excuses. J'ai du mal à ne pas rire (de toute façon ici on soigne ça en 10 secondes par magie) mais je flaire surtout le bon plan pour me barrer de cours:

"Monsieur, Ron a les yeux rouges, ça doit être une conjonctivite et jme sens pas bien depuis ce matin, on peut aller à l'infirmerie tous les deux ? "

Par chance le prof est en train d'interroger Kimberly, la bonnasse au bonnet D (l'alien en perruque blonde d'après Kyle) et il bave dessus sans remarquer le bain de sang et les cris de douleurs du premier rang. J'aide Ron a quitter la salle, tout en entendant Stan et Kyle faire une comparaison avec Kenny qui avait envoyé un shuriken dans l'oeil de Butters quand ils jouaient au ninja. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait jouer au ninja, jsuis flatté !

Et voilà, dehors après 5 minutes de cours, j'ai géré comme un pro là ! D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense jpeux demander une dispense médicale pour la journée, vu que ma température approche les 40 degrès !

Un peu plus tard, je sors de là mon mot d'excuse en poche. Trop bien ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ma journée ? En dehors de me branler jveux dire. Jouer à WOW ? Jouer à la console ? Ou lire des mangas ? Jsuis seul dans ma chambre en plus vu que Naruto est en classe et que Shikamaru...Merde. Ca fait deux jours qu'il est dans la forêt, faut que j'aille le libérer...Mais en même temps j'ai toute la journée devant moi, je ferais ça cet aprem après avoir joué un peu à Assassin's Creed.

[...]

Toujours ce putain de 2e jour, 15h30:

" Dis donc vieux, ça t'arracherais la gueule de me remercier ?"

Apparemment oui. Shikamaru ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que je l'ai détaché de son vieux chêne. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à l'aider. Faut dire qu'il était torse nu, des pentagrammes de sang sur le torse avec des chaînes en acier pour lui maintenir les mains au dessus de la tête et des sangles en cuir pour le reste du corps. C'était flippant mais bandant ! Sérieusement, j'ai dû aller me branler pour me calmer avant de pouvoir approcher. Et là ce connard m'aide pas non plus. Il sort de la douche et il est resté torse-nu, et ses longs cheveux mouillés détachés gouttent sur son dos. Et pour couronner le tout, il est en train de se goinfrer de patisseries parce qu'il a pas bouffé depuis deux jours et il se lèche sans arrêt les doigts. Jcommence à me sentir très serré dans mon pantalon et je me lève en soupirant:

"Bon ben si t'as terminé dans la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de..."

Il m'attrape par le bras au passage pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Je sais que c'est mal, mais ce contact déclenche en moi un frisson de plaisir. Il marmonne à contre-coeur:

" Merci d'être venu me chercher Kiba. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que t'as fait avant.

- Ben enfin !

- Mais tu restes un connard.

- Putain, mais c'est quoi ton blem vieux ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Naruto m'a tout raconté samedi soir.

- Samedi, le soir ou t'as essayé de pécho mon mec devant moi ?

- Comme si tu pouvais te permettre d'être jaloux Kiba, tu m'as laissé te sucer pendant ma crise de somnambulisme !

- QUOIII ?

- Arrête de jouer les innocents, Naruto m'a tout raconté !

- Mais quel fils de pute celui là, c'est lui qui s'est laissé sucer!

- Oui je sais qu'il s'est laissé faire aussi, mais contrairement à toi il avait des remords et il a eu l'honnêteté de m'en parler LUI !

- Mais quel enfoiré ce mec ! Jte jure que je t'ai pas touché, c'est pas du tout mon genre Shika!

- C'est tout à fait ton genre Kiba !

- N'importe quoi !

- Profiter de moi dans un état de faiblesse c'est exactement ce que t'as fait dans la salle à la demande !

- Euh...Ouais. Mais c'était avant ça, j'ai changé ! C'était...le mois dernier quoi !

- Et y a même pas une heure, avant de me libérer, t'es allé te branler après m'avoir vu attaché à l'arbre.

- Là c'est...c'est particulier. Ne le prend pas de façon personnelle. Mes chaleurs ont recommencé...jsuis pas en état de me contrôler."

A ces mots, une drôle de lueur vient de s'allumer dans ses yeux. Son regard sombre me fixe et un petit sourire taquin s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Il est toujours a moitié nu et trempé. Ma température corporelle prend encore quelques degrès. Faut que jme barre de là avant de faire quelque chose que je vais regretter. Shikamaru, qui tient toujours mon bras me tire violemment vers lui pour me faire m'assoir à ses cotés. Tout en continuant à sucer ses doigts, il me propose une pâtisserie. Je refuse en déglutissant, mal à l'aise. J'arrive pas à soutenir son regard, du coup je me tourne pour fixer le poster d'Inglorious Basterd qui est sur notre mur. Je sais que je devrais me lever et déguerpir au plus vite, mais je n'arrive plus à bouger.

Je sens alors une main sur ma cuisse. J'ai un spasme de surprise, mais Shikamaru a anticipé ma réaction et m'empêche de me relever. Sa main remonte et rencontre la bosse de mon pantalon et je sens sa langue lécher le lobe de mon oreille avant d'entendre mon ami sussurer:

" Alors comme ça t'es pas en état de contrôler ce que tu fais. C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas avoir ma revanche si vite."

Je dois protester. Lui expliquer que c'est ce sale con de Naruto qui a profité de lui pendant un mois et que j'ai rien fait. Faut que jtrouve des arguments convaincants, des preuves irréfutables, mais tout ce qui sort de ma bouche ce sont des gémissements de plaisir. Shikamaru est assis contre mon dos, il a passé ses deux jambes autour de mes hanches et me tient fermement pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. Comme si j'en avais la force. Il me caresse à travers mon jeans et de sa main libre, il touche mon torse qu'on peut sentir sans difficulté à travers mon tee-shirt en résille. Je me tords de plaisir contre lui, et je peux sentir qu'il commence a être excité lui aussi. Ca va mal finir. Jdois rassembler le peu de volonté qu'il me reste pour le repousser. Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il m'allonge sur le lit, se penche sur moi et me lance avec un sourire narquois:

"Alors Kiba, on ne se défend pas ?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire pathétique. Exactement ce que je lui avais dit dans la salle à la demande pour me le taper. Je mérite peut être ce qui m'arrive au final. Prenant mon manque de réaction pour un consentement, Shikamaru commence à déboutonner mon pantalon. Je suis incapable de le repousser quand il prend mon sexe en bouche. Je n'arrive qu'à gémir en soupirant son nom. Je suis tout aussi incapable de me rebeller quand il me demande de lécher ses doigts. Je m'applique même à le faire de façon sensuelle, au point de le faire gémir aussi. Et je continue de me laisser faire quand il entre en moi. Je sais très bien que je suis un connard fini. J'ai honte de faire ça à Stan. Mais sur le coup tout ce que j'arrive à dire c'est:

"Shikamaru...plus...vite."

Et je continue de dire son nom, en le regardant bien dans les yeux pendant qu'il me fait l'amour. Je sais que je vais regretter ce moment toute ma vie. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, alors tant qu'à faire, j'en profite...

[...]

Lundi...toujours ce putain de 2e jour. 18h10:

Stan vient de débouler joyeusement dans ma chambre. Je suis installé par terre en train de jouer à la PS3. J'aurais mieux fait de faire ça toute la journée, au lieu d'aller aider ce connard de Shikamaru. Ce dernier dort d'ailleurs tranquillement dans son lit, à quelques mètres de moi. Si Stan avait mon odorat, il remarquerait que Shikamaru porte mon odeur. Moi j'ai pris trois douches, honteusement, pour tenter d'enlever la sienne. Elle me collait à la peau d'une façon tellement intime, que j'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne le remarque. Mais Stan n'a pas mes sens surdéveloppés. C'est un humain normal. Il remarque à peine Shikamaru, me fait un grand sourire et se précipite pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne dis rien. Je suis trop lâche pour ça. Il m'annonce avec un petit sourire entendu:

"Kenny et Cartman nous laissent la chambre jusqu'à 20heures. Je sais à quel point c'était dur pour toi d'attendre toute la journée, alors je voulais qu'on puisse passer un moment tous les deux."

Ma gorge est nouée et j'ai envie de vomir tellement je m'écoeure. Mais les mains de Stan viennent appuyer ses propos et je me sens à nouveau durcir. Il prend ma main et m'invite à le suivre dans sa chambre. Je m'exécute. A peine entré, il commence à me couvrir de caresses, de baisers, d'attentions. Je me laisse faire. A nouveau. Mais par mon vrai mec cette fois. Je me rends malade moi-même, mais mes hormones prennent le relais sur mon cerveau. Alors je réponds à ses attouchements et sans rien dire je commence à lui faire l'amour. Stan caresse mon visage avec tendresse et me murmure:

"Je t'aime Kiba."

Je ne réponds rien. Il ne va surement pas s'alarmer pour si peu, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se le dit, et je le lui répète à longueur de journée en temps normal. Je lui fais signe de se retourner. Il me lance un sourire coquin et s'exécute. Je continue mes mouvements dans cette position et je laisse mes larmes couler. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait besoin de me demander pourquoi je pleure.

* * *

><p><em>Ouai, la fin est triste hein? Pour une fois qu'y avait un couple stable et tout chou...<em>


	38. Timcampy666

_Ouai, Romi_Inu, ils ont tout cassé! M'enfin, Stan n'en saura pas tout de suite quelque-chose et on a pas encore décidé de ce que ça allait donner. Là, il y a un petit interlude avec la rencontre IRL d'Itachi et sa conquête internet._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Itachi.<strong>

Ca y est, c'est le grand jour. Je vais rencontrer Timcampy666. En vrai. Depuis ce matin, j'arrête pas de me faire des films sur cette rencontre, sur ce à quoi il ressemble. Bon, encore une heure de Call of Duty et je me prépare. Pain arrête pas de me saoûler. Il veut pas se barrer de la chambre, juste parce-qu'il tient absolument à voir la gueule de mon rencard. Il est persuadé que ce sera un gros geek boutonneux qui ne peut pas se caser grâce à des rencontres IRL parce-qu'il est trop moche. Moi j'pense juste qu'il est comme moi, trop geek pour se caser. Il a pas le temps de sortir et de rencontrer d'autres gens quoi… Après tout, il paraît que j'suis pas mal physiquement, même si j'passe mes journées à jouer à des jeux. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Je vois pas pourquoi je serais un cas isolé.

« Itach', va ouvrir !

- Hein ? »

J'enlève mon casque et cherche Pain des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Je me rends vite compte qu'il est dans la salle de bain, et qu'on frappe à la porte.

« Putain, mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je peux pas mettre sur pause si je joue en ligne ?

- Ouvre, connard, c'est p'tet ton mec ! »

Oh merde ! Je me relève d'un coup sec et regarde ma montre, il est déjà pratiquement 20h. Suffit qu'il ait un peu d'avance… En y repensant, c'était toujours le premier connecté pour les raids. Putain, et dire que je me suis même pas encore préparé. J'ai mes fringues de membre de l'Akatsuki – elles sont confortables – et ma queue de cheval basse laisse échapper des mèches en vrac, d'une manière malheureusement peu sexy. Je me suis pas brossé les dents et mon vernis est équaillé. Bon, fuck, je vais ouvrir ! Je m'approche, tremblant, de la porte et tourne la poignet. Comme pour prolonger l'instant, je ferme les yeux. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Grand ? Petit ? Blond ? Brun ? Roux ?

J'ouvre les yeux.

Blancs. Une touffe de cheveux blancs me fait face. Elle surplombe un mec en short que je connais bien.

« Killua ? Si tu cherches Tobi, il est parti chasser des papillusions dans la forêt interdite. Oui, je sais, même dans le monde des sorciers, ça n'existe pas. »

Ma voix trahit clairement ma déception. Killua semble un peu gêné, ses joues sont rosies et il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.

« Non… en fait… c'est toi que je cherche. J'aimerais te parler.

- Bah pourquoi tu viens me voir moi pour parler… t'es pas plus proche de…. Kurapika ?

- Kurapika ? »

Ca, c'est Pain qui vient de sortir la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte de la salle de bain. Il est dégoulinant et fout de l'eau partout.

« Nan mais si c'est pour qu'il m'éjacule dessus, c'est pas la peine. »

Poker face. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu tant la déclaration me semble irréelle. Du coup, je réponds pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à Pain qui tire une gueule pas possible. Il ouvre alors la porte en grand, s'empare d'une minuscule serviette juste bonne à cacher le minimum vital et se plante devant Killua qui vire au rouge pivoine. Je peux pas franchement dire quoique ce soit, je dois avoir la même couleur. Faut dire que Pain est quand même carrément bien foutu. Ses abdos rivalisent avec ses biceps et son corps est également parsemé de piercings de surface qui ne demanderaient qu'à être titillés d'une langue habile.

… Putain, mais à quoi je pense ?

Je secoue la tête.

« Pain ! J'attends quelqu'un, donc j'aimerais éviter que la première chose qu'il voie, c'est un mec à poil !

- Quoi ? T'as peur qu'il me choisisse à ta place ? T'as bien raison… Mais revenons à Kurapika, il a fait quoi ?

- Excuse-moi, Pain, mais c'est à Itachi que je veux parler. Toi, tu peux pas me comprendre…

- Bah pourquoi ça ? demande Pain, un peu vexé.

- Parce-que… (Killua est visiblement gêné)… ben… t'as déjà plein d'expérience alors… »

Pain réagit au quart de tour :

« Ah ben oui ! Si tu parles de cul, je suis super expérimenté ! T'as besoin de conseils ?

- Non, justement ! S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi seul avec Itachi, c'est sérieux ! »

Je suis un peu perplexe et j'espère sincèrement que Killua n'en a plus après moi. Bon, je veux bien écouter ce qu'il a à me dire, mais là, c'est pas le moment. J'arrête pas de guetter des bruits dans le couloir. Si Timcampy666 débarque maintenant, c'est mort. Vive l'image.

« Bon, bon, j'ai compris, je retourne à ma douche ! Mais sérieux, en échange tu me raconteras c't'histoire d'éjaculation, hein ?

- Oui… oui… »

Pain fait demi-tour, nullement gêné de nous laisser une vue sur ses fesses alors qu'il retourne dans la salle de bain. Je soupire et essaie de prendre des gants pour expliquer la situation à Killua :

« Ecoute, je veux bien qu'on discute mais là, c'est vraiment pas le moment. J'ai un ami qui doit venir d'une minute à l'autre et… »

Je m'interromps, la bouche encore ouverte. Un type d'environ 1m80 au corps fin et fuselé, les cheveux marron glacé balayant son visage de mèches rebelles qui laissent entrevoir deux yeux d'un bleu profond vient d'apparaître dans l'encadré de la porte ouverte. Son regard nonchalent se pose sur moi. Je crois que je bave. C'est lui, Timcampy ? Limite, là, j'aurais envie de me jeter dans ses bras tant son physique m'attire. Mentalement, je le connais déjà et je sais qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. On a tellement de choses en commun. Killua a le regard tourné vers lui également, et semble perdu dans ses yeux.

« T… Timcampy666 ? »

Le type hoche la tête. Je crois défaillir.

J'entends derrière moi la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre. Je me tourne, juste pour voir la gueule que tire Pain et savourer l'instant. Celui-ci sourit. Ca, c'est louche. Je repose mes yeux sur mon bel apollon, le regard légèrement teinté de méfiance cette fois-ci. Lui a des yeux si inexpressifs. Si froids… J'adore ce genre de regard. Alors que je tends la main vers lui pour l'inviter à entrer, j'entends un léger ricanement venir du couloir, qui me met la puce à l'oreille. Je connais cette voix… Je regarde à nouveau Timcampy qui me sourit tout en m'interrogeant du regard.

Je remarque alors les fils de chakra qui retiennent le jeune homme. Vraiment très réaliste.

« SASORI ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Je pousse vivement le jeune homme toujours debout, qui s'écroule sur le sol, comme le pantin articulé qu'il est réellement. Sasori est quelques mètres plus loin, plié en deux. A ses côtés se trouve Kisame qui me regarde en souriant. Mon cœur s'allège en les voyant. J'ai beau en vouloir à mort à ces deux connards, je suis quand même super content de les revoir ! Ca fait carrément longtemps !

Ils me suivent dans la chambre et Pain les accueille d'un Hi-Five. Visiblement, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de l'idée. Forcément, ça ne m'étonne pas. J'enlace longuement Kisame. Je dois dire que mon partenaire et sa gueule de poisson pas frais m'ont manqués. Sasori s'asseoit sur le lit :

« Alors, tu penses quoi de ma nouvelle marionnette ? Elle a été fabriquée juste pour toi !

- Si elle n'a que le phsique sans la force, elle ne te servira pas à grand-chose, dis-je sérieusement.

- Grrrr… détrompe-toi. »

Il approche sa marionnette de moi et fait venir une de ses mains sous ma tunique. Je me recule.

« C'est gore, arrête.

- Mhh… tu dis ça parce-qu'il y a du monde autour. Mais avoue que ça te donne envie ! C'est l'occasion de t'entraîner, Itach' ! »

Putain, mais y a vraiment tout le monde qui est courant du fait que je sois puceau ? Je soupire et me tourne vers Killua qui est dans le même cas. D'ailleurs, toute l'école est au courant pour lui également. Le jeune homme est toujours là à attendre, un peu mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Sasori se tourne vers ce dernier :

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Qui es-tu ?

- Aucune importance. J'dois parler à Itachi, c'est tout.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est impoli. »

Sasori se relève et se rapproche de l'ancien assassin qui ne bouge pas d'un poil.

« T'es plutôt mignon, ceci dit…

- Sasori, il est trop jeune pour toi ! intervient Pain.

- Bon, on arrête tout ça ! Je suis vraiment ravi que vous soyiez venu me voir. Oui, malgré la blague douteuse. Mais n'empêche que j'attends quelqu'un. A moins que vous ne soyiez Timcampy666 depuis le début, Sasori et toi.

- Mais non, mais non, il existe ton mec. Enfin, j'espère pour toi ! »

C'est pile à ce moment qu'on toque à la porte. Putain, cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment lui ! J'commence à paniquer et chuchotte à tout le monde de se planquer. Je précise bien à Killua qu'on parlera plus tard. Quel meilleur endroit pour les entasser que la salle de bain ? Sasori balance un grand sourire en regardant Killua du coin de l'œil. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir eu une bonne idée à ce niveau là mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

Je me dirige vers la porte, camoufle un caleçon qui traîne au passage et me râcle la gorge « j'arrive ! ».

Je tourne la poignée, mon cœur battant à nouveau. Je ferme les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvre, une petite boule dorée dotée d'une queue et d'ailes me fait face. Elle produit de petits sons étranges. C'est quoi ça, un vif d'or ? J'ai essayé de comprendre les règles du jeu merdique que pratiquent les sorciers et je crois que le vif d'or ressemblait à ça. Paraît qu'il peut contenir des trucs. Peut-être que Timcampy666 a voulu me transmettre un message par ce biais ? Du genre « retrouve moi à la lisière de la forêt », putain ce serait romantique. Niais, mais romantique. Je m'attendais à quelque-chose de plus geek mais tant pis. Je m'empare de l'objet qui se débat vivement.

« Bordel, tu vas te laisser faire. Je savais que les vifs d'or étaient durs à attraper mais quand même ! »

Une fois bien en main, j'essaie de l'ouvrir mais l'objet se débat encore plus fort et pousse des sortes de petits cris. Je commence à flipper et le relâche. C'est p'tete pas un vif d'or finalement. J'ai pas le souvenir qu'ils avaient une queue et qu'ils criaient.

« Tu fais quoi, Itach', t'égorges un porc ? »

Ca, c'est Pain qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain. Il est suivi par tous les autres qui regardent la scène perplexe. Je comprends pas :

« Quoi ?

- Bah, t'as vu le bruit que tu fais !

- Non, mais… regardez ça ! C'est quoi ? »

Je veux leur montrer l'objet mais celui-ci s'est déjà barré. Putain, je suis trop blasé pour le suivre, ça devient compliqué pour moi tout ça. Je crois que je vais foirer ce rencard. Heureusement que Diablo III sort mardi pour me consoler. Je sors mon portable de la poche et écris à Timcampy666 un simple message : « J'ai pas compris, je devais suivre le vif d'or ? ». Je retourne à ma console en attendant la réponse, sous le regard sans doute moqueur des autres. J'entends d'ailleurs Pain :

« Bon, les mecs, faut fêter votre visite, ce soir on se bourre la gueule !

- En pleine semaine, tu crois qu'y aura du monde, demande Kisame.

- Mais oui t'inquiète, les gens sont comme ça ici !

- Deidara nous rejoindra apparemment, dit Sasori qui vient de lire un sms. »

Pfff… encore une soirée débauche. J'imagine que je vais être forcé de participer étant donné que ce sont mes potes. Connaissant Kisame, il me lâchera pas. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche alors que je m'installe sur un pouf. Je lis le message « CONNARD ! Je pensais que tu serais plus ouvert d'esprit que ça» de la part de Timcampy666. Je soupire bruyamment. Pain me regarde avec un sourire :

« Plan cul foiré ?

- Ta gueule.

- Rôôô… le dépucelage se fera pas ce soir alors ! »

Je le fusille du regard.

« Genre tu vas faire quelque-chose avec Kurapika, toi !

- Oh, détrompe-toi, ça se présente bien ! Je compte d'ailleurs conclure ce soir, j'ai tout prévu pour ça !

- Vas-y, développe !

- Je vais faire semblant d'être blasé par l'ambiance de débauche de la soirée, et je vais l'emmener à part pour qu'on puisse discuter CULture plutôt que de CUL, je vais lui montrer un cahier dans lequel je parle d'un voyage en Egypte que j'ai pas fait, avec des photos du net et tout et tout… Je lui confie un secret intime. Puis, je passe à l'acte. »

Tsss… Ce connard serait bien capable de réussir. Kurapika a l'air d'un mec vachement prude mais en même temps, il a faillis coucher avec Kenny alors bon.

« J'ai vu qu'y avait des créatures bizarres dans le lac de Poudlard, à vous entendre parler de baise, je crois que je les entends m'appeler. A toute les mecs. »

Kisame sort de la pièce. A cet instant, je me tourne vers Killua, me souvenant seulement maintenant de sa présence. Il voulait parler, c'est vrai. J'éteins la PS3 que je viens juste d'allumer et me tourne vers lui.

« Je suis dispo pour qu'on parle.

- Les autres pourraient sortir ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Fuck, t'as une chambre toi aussi, si tu veux tenter de le prendre ! »

Deux regards noirs tournés vers Pain en même temps. Killua est bien obligé de lui donner raison et nous nous rendons tous deux à sa chambre qu'il est seul à occuper, en Hunter friqué.

Même si apparemment, il veut juste « discuter », je garde quand même mes distances. Il m'a quand même déjà découpé le visage pour m'embrasser après. Je me méfie de lui maintenant. Il s'asseoit sur le lit, en tailleur, tandis que je reste debout, face à lui. Son regard est perdu dans le vide. Il a vraiment l'air d'avoir un problème. Pour l'instant, il est d'ailleurs pas franchement menaçant. Je crois que j'ai rien à craindre. Je le regarde longuement. Le silence emplit la pièce. Il compte accoucher quand ? C'est pas que je préfèrerai ma console à cette conversation mais… en fait, si.

« Tu… voulais qu'on parle ? je tente.

- Oui, dit-il dans un soupir, j'ai… je suis…. »

Il ferme un instant les yeux, pour chercher ses mots. Ses doigts s'entrelacent. Il est clairement nerveux. Il n'ose toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il poursuit :

« Enfin… tu sais, mois aussi…. Enfin, moi non plus… j'ai jamais… j'ai jamais fait, tu sais, quoi… j'ai jamais couché avec un mec. »

Oui, je le savais, en effet. Grand point commun. Pourquoi il me l'officialise au juste ? Il veut quand même pas qu'on se dépucèle ensemble ? Je sais qu'il était à fond sur moi à une période, et p'tete que ça aurait pu se faire entre nous. Il est pas mal, faut dire, mais il m'a torturé et m'a piqué Gaara qu'il a humilié – tout en s'humiliant lui-même – donc, là, je suis pas encore prêt à le voir autrement que comme un mec qui sort avec mon coloc' fou, donc qui doit aussi avoir un grain. Après une nouvelle hésitation, il se tourne enfin vers moi et me regarde alors que je m'asseois sur le bord du lit.

« En fait… si je veux te parler à toi, c'est parce-que… les autres seraient lourds, et voudraient me donner de vieux conseils, ou alors se foutraient de ma gueule en me traitant de coincé ou j'sais pas… enfin, tu sais comme ils peuvent être cons… on peut pas parler de ça avec eux. »

Ca, c'est bien vrai, j'oserais jamais parler de cul avec Pain de moi-même, il ferait que de me traiter de puceau et de se foutre de mon inexpérience. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

« Alors voilà, je voulais… en parler avec toi… Parce-que… je crois que Tobi veut… je crois qu'il veut passer à l'acte. Et finalement, je flippe….

- Mais, je croyais que t'avais faillis le faire avec Gaara ? Tu flippais pas à ce moment là, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ben… avec Gaara… c'était parce-que je voulais me dépuceler avant Kurapika, j'avais juste ça en tête. Là, Tobi, je… c'est différent, je l'aime, quoi. Alors, j'ai peur que ça se passe mal… »

Je soupire un peu. Ouai, ça doit être chaud, c'est vrai. Le genre de trucs qui m'arrivera aussi. Faut p'tete déjà que j'y réfléchisse en fait. Par contre, je comprends toujours pas comment ce type fait pour réellement avoir des sentiments pour Tobi. Il reprend :

« Tu sais si Tobi l'a déjà fait ? »

Je pouffe légèrement. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Hum… pardon. Non, en fait j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai jamais vu Tobi avec un autre mec si tu veux savoir. »

Il semble rassuré. Je poursuis :

« Je peux bien croire que ça fait peur mais le mieux, c'est de pas y penser non ? Tu verras bien au moment présent, ce sera naturel.

- Tu crois ?

- Ben, comme tu le sais, j'peux pas parler d'expérience. Mais je suppose. Enfin, perso, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine.

- Je sais même pas par où faudra commencer ?

- Hum… Ben… tu l'embrasses. Enfin, p'tete qu'il prendra les devants.

- Tu crois que pour les préliminaires, je devrais le… le…. sucer ? »

Mon visage tourne au rouge cramoisi. Il commence à me perturber avec ces questions, j'suis en train de m'imaginer dedans. Je me gratte la gorge et détourne les yeux.

« Ben… pas forcément… enfin, je sais pas ! Merde, t'aurais dû en parler avec quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience !

- Mais, je… »

Il baisse les yeux, l'air un peu triste.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici, moi tu sais… »

Je déglutis, gêné. C'est vrai qu'à part Kurapika et Tobi, je vois rarement Killua parler avec d'autres personnes. Au final, je me dis qu'il lui a fallut du courage pour venir me dire tout ça alors je vais essayer de l'aider.

« Dis pas ça ! J'suis sûr que beaucoup de personnes t'aiment bien !

- Comme qui ?

- Euh… ben… moi, par exemple, je t'aime bien. »

Son visage s'illumine.

« C'est vrai ? J'ai bien fait de te demander des conseils à toi alors ?

- Oui, ben oui. D'ailleurs, je vais t'aider.

- Alors… ?

- Ben… t'es pas obligé de le sucer, je pense.

- Mais si… si il bande pas ?

- Ben… euh… je sais pas… tu le caresses… »

Je déglutis. Cette conversation fait papillonner mon bas-ventre et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Mais il persévère.

« Et… tu crois qu'il serait actif ou passif ?

- Euh… excellente question… »

Il plaisante. Je vois Tobi dans aucun de ces rôles. Mais comme depuis tout à l'heure, je m'imagine dans la situation, je réponds pour moi. Avec Killua, je serais sans doute actif.

« Actif, peut-être. Sauf si tu veux le contraire.

- Mhh… non… enfin, faut voir… Et… tu sais si y a des endroits où les mecs aiment être caressés ? »

Je commence à n'en plus pouvoir. Cette conversation me donne l'impression de faire l'amour à distance avec Killua. Mais j'ai dit que j'étais son pote, je dois m'impliquer.

« Euh ben… à part, là où tu sais… peut-être… les têtons ou…

- Alors, m'interrompt-il, je devrais les lécher ou les sucoter, c'est ça ?

- Hum… oui… je pense… et, peut-être… l'intérieur des cuisses ou…. Le bas du dos… »

Je me rends même pas compte mais plus j'avance dans mes dires, plus je me rapproche de lui.

Il a l'air de l'avoir remarqué mais ne semble pas d'en soucier. Il continue.

« Oui, je crois que je ferais ça. Je commencerai par… par l'embrasser doucement, du bout des lèvres. Puis… j'insinuerais ma langue délicatement pour jouer avec la sienne. Tout en faisant ça… je caresserais les têtons pointant sous son t-shirt. Il gémira sûrement et… »

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'arrive plus à m'empêcher d'imaginer Killua me faire tout ça. Maintenant, on peut dire que j'ai une franche érection, même si je la cache de mes bras posés en croix sur cet endroit.

« Et alors… j'ôterais doucement ses vêtements, puis… je couvrirais son torse de baisers, caressant doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de… toucher… son membre du bout des doigts…. »

Je ferme carrément les yeux. Je les rouvre à ma surprise en sentant Killua s'emparer de mes bras d'une main experte. Je fais semblant de me débattre et ce n'est que lorsque j'entends un clic bien connu que je commence à paniquer. Je vois alors que le jeune homme avait sortit son portable de son autre main et vient de photographier le renflement de mon pantalon. Je le repousse vivement :

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Désolé, Pain a fait un pari avec Kenny que tu pourrais bander rien qu'en entendant quelqu'un parler de cul. Et il m'a choisi pour prouver que ça marcherait même si la personne qui te parle t'avait torturé physiquement.

- Qu-quoi ? C'est une blague ? Je pensais qu'on était des victimes tous les deux !

- Bah, il m'a promis un kilo d'M&M's, je pouvais pas ne pas sauter sur l'occasion ! »

J'enrage. Ils commencent vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs avec leurs conneries de paris. Il faut vraiment que je prenne une revanche sur eux. Je crois que je vais aller voir mon p'tit frère, il est plus doué que moi pour les histoires de vengeances. Mais là, putain… ce p'tit con de Killua a vraiment bien joué le jeu. Au fond, je crois qu'il était sincère sur certains trucs.

* * *

><p><em>Timcampy est un "personnage" de D-Gray man pour ceux qui connaissent ;) ! C'est la petite boule dorée qui suit Allen partout.<em>


	39. Socialisation et sangsues

****_Vlà un p'tit POV Saï, un perso qu'on exploitait pas assez!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sai:<strong>

**Mercredi 29 octobre, 10h15: **

C'est calme sans Roger. Il doit s'absenter quelques temps parce que " l'Afghanistan à besoin de l'officier Stark pour sortir enfin de cette putain de guerre". Moi j'ai suggéré qu'on y envoie les ninjas, les hunters et les sorciers de l'école pour régler le conflit en 3 jours, mais il n'a pas apprécié l'idée. Du coup je m'ennuie beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumée, sans Roger pour me toucher la bite en cours et me donner de l'acide. Heureusement que c'est un cours de potion. J'aime bien faire des potions. Il suffit d'appliquer bêtement la recette du grimoire, et j'aime bien suivre ce qu'il y a dans les livres. Et puis Roger m'a apprit beaucoup de choses plus ou moins légales sur les potions.

« Le projet de cette semaine est assez ambitieux, explique notre professeur. Comme la potion est compliquée à fabriquer vous devrez travailler dessus tous les jours pendant une semaine, et cela en binôme. Pour équilibrer les groupes, je propose de placer un élève qui a obtenu la note O ou EE à la dernière potion avec un élève en difficulté. Donc pour Optimal nous avons : Kyle, Kurapika, Sasuke et Paul, qui est malheureusement absent pour 10 jours. Pour Effort Exceptionnel nous avons Shikamaru –ne t'endors plus pendant la cuisson, c'était presque parfait la dernière fois- ainsi que Sai et…Eric Cartman. Euh...Eric tu n'as pas triché au dernier contrôle hein ?

- Bien sur que nooon Monsieur, si je réussis si bien c'est parce que votre cours est passionnant et que je suis très attentif !

- Très bien. Bon, c'est parfait, avec un élève absent vous êtes un nombre pair, donc 6 groupes de 2. Je vous laisse deux minutes pour constituer les groupes puis je vous explique les consignes."

Je suis parmi les meilleurs élèves de la classe en potion. Je suis fier de moi, mais le mérite revient surtout à Roger –il s'appelle Paul dans ce cours- qui m'entraîne en me faisant réaliser régulièrement des potions aphrodisiaques ou narcotiques. Et je suis content que ce soit par deux. Je vais me faire un ami ! Roger m'a dit de profiter de son absence pour me faire d'autres amis. Autour de moi les groupes se constituent avec plus ou moins d'entrain :

« Yo, Cartman jpeux bosser avec toi? demande mollement mon colocataire, Chôji

-Ouais, on lancera un sort de confusion au prof pour lui faire croire qu'on a bossé et on ira au KFC à la place !

- Stan on travaille ensemble ? suggère Kyle.

- Ouais super!

- Kiba, tu veux qu'on le fasse tous les deux? demande Shikamaru, tout sourire, et en articulant bien chaque syllabe. (Il a une bonne élocution ce Shikamaru !)

- Euh…non je …bosse déjà avec…Naruto, bredouille Kiba (qui lui n'a pas une élocution très fluide).

- T'as craqué vieux, j'ai eu Troll, même toi t'as réussi a avoir Désolant ! Et puis…je voudrais bien demander à…enfin bosser en groupe avec…hem..

- Avoue que tu veux demander à Sasuke même si tu sais qu'il va t'envoyer chier, s'amuse Shikamaru.

- Oh ça va ! De toute façon il va envoyer bouler tout le monde, ça coûte rien d'essayer non ? »

Il se lève en se tortillant dans tous les sens. D'habitude il fait ça quand il a mal au ventre. C'est Sasuke qui lui file la chiasse comme ça ? De son coté mon ami Kenny fait un sourire gigantesque et lance:

« Kurapika, tu veux qu'on se mette ensemble ?

- Qu'on se...mette...ensemble ? Oh! Pour la potion! Ben. .. euh…

- Non, Kurapika va bosser avec moi, le coupe Kiba, on en avait déjà parlé, hein Kura ?

- Euh…oui…avec Kiba.. voilà. Donc désolé c'est non. »

Kenny se met a fixer Kiba de façon très intense. Ce qui n'est pas très logique vu qu'il est sensé avoir des sentiments pour Kurapika. Donc c'est plutôt lui qu'il devrait fixer. Mais vu qu'il balance des insultes et une histoire de traîtrise à Kiba, il le regarde sûrement pour autre chose. Shikamaru les laisse se disputer quelques minutes en souriant avant de demander à voix haute:

« Monsieur, Kiba et Kurapika ne peuvent pas bosser ensemble parce qu'ils ont tous les deux loupé un mois de cours non ?

- Ah oui très juste ! Les 3 absents, vous vous mettez en groupe avec des gens qui ont fait tout le chapitre.

- Parfait, on se donne rendez-vous dans ta chambre ce soir, Kurapika ! impose Kenny."

Kiba s'agite nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il a mal au ventre lui aussi ? Il se tourne soudain vers moi, comme s'il avait une illumination:

« Sai ! Est-ce que..

- Est-ce que tu vas faire équipe avec Gaara ? le coupe Shikamaru. Vous avez pas mal de points communs, vous allez bien vous entendre !

- Ah. Si tu le dis. Je vais lui demander alors ! »

Je prend donc congé d'un Shikamaru ravi et d'un Kiba dépité pour aller m'adresser à mon camarade aux cheveux rouges.

« Bonjour Gaara ! Tu veux bien faire équipe avec moi ? »

Il me regarde d'un air neutre sans me répondre. Puis soupire que les travaux de groupe c'est vraiment pas son truc. Mais que vu qu'il n'a pas le choix, il veut bien se mettre avec moi.

" Formidable ! Nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble !" déclarais-je en souriant.

Ma phrase n'était pas sous forme interrogative, mais j'aurais tout de même apprécié une réponse. Il doit être timide. Je reprends:

« On se retrouve où ?

- Pfff...Viens chez moi après les cours, j'ai une chambre individuelle. »

Formidable ! En quelques heures je me fais déjà un nouvel ami, Roger sera fier de moi !

**Jeudi 30 octobre, 20h30:**

Cela fait déjà un bon moment que nous avons commencé la potion. Tout se passe bien, comme prévu l'exercice est facile. Et puis Gaara comprend vite ce que je lui explique. C'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ait des notes si médiocres vu son niveau. Je lui pose donc la question:

« Comment ça se fait que t'as des résultats merdiques, t'es pas con pourtant ? »

Il a l'air assez perturbé par ma réflexion. Il finit par répéter :

« Des…résultats merdiques ? T'es aimable toi...J'ai Acceptable quand même ! Et puis j'avais pas la tête à bosser ces derniers temps, parce que…je…non laisse tomber, ça te regarde pas de toute façon. »

Il a l'air mécontent. Hmm…j'ai sûrement fait une erreur dans ma façon de m'adresser à lui. C'est peut être le "merdique" qu'il n'a pas aimé ? Allez savoir. Comme je suis curieux, je relance la conversation :

« Non ça m'intéresse, à quoi avais-tu la tête dans ce cas là ? »

Il reste silencieux. Puis commence une phrase. Qu'il coupe à la première syllabe. Puis il se tait à nouveau. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas compris ma question ? Elle était un peu imagée il faut dire. Je reformule donc :

« Tu as dis que tu n'avais pas la tête à bosser. Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui occupait ta tête ?

- Sai ! On ne peut pas revenir à la potion ?

- Si tu veux, mais là elle doit encore cuire quelques minutes, ça risque de ne pas être très intéressant. Ton histoire en revanche avait l'air intéressante.

- Putain…Sai, tu vois pas que j'ai pas envie d'en parler ?

- Oh. Non, je n'avais pas vu. »

A ma décharge, il faut dire que Gaara est assez dur à décrypter. Il n'est pas très expressif, c'est plus simple de comprendre l'humeur de Naruto ou Sakura par exemple. Je l'observe. Il ne semble pas vraiment en colère. Plutôt…tracassé. Triste. Oh ! Je sais quoi faire quand un ami est triste ! Je l'ai lu dans un livre sur la sociabilisation. Et je l'ai testé plein de fois sur mes amis Roger, Neiji et Kenny. Sur Naruto aussi, mais ça n'avait pas bien marché.

Je viens donc m'asseoir à coté de lui et je passe mon bras autour de son épaule. Je tourne mon visage vers lui en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire, puis je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne réagit pas du tout. C'est bizarre, d'habitude soit la personne me repousse, soit elle met sa langue dans ma bouche. Il ne sait peut-être pas comment faire ? Je commence donc à l'embrasser méthiculeusement, comme on me l'a apprit. Mais il reste toujours aussi stoique. C'est étrange, les gens réagissent à ça en principe. Je casse notre étreinte pour observer sa réaction. Il semble perplexe et reste quelques secondes à m'observer. Puis il secoue la tête et se lève en m'annonçant :

« Je vais tourner la potion. »

Bon. Au moins il semble moins triste, c'est déjà bien ! Je vais quand même chercher dans mon livre ce soir si des gens peuvent être totalement immunisés contre cette technique amicale, parce que sa réaction m'intrigue…Je suis impatient d'apprendre à mieux connaitre Gaara ! Mais apparemment lui est surtout impatient de me mettre à la porte, il décrète précipitamment que la potion est terminée pour ce soir et me raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie. Il est bizarre ce Gaara.

Des éclats de rires retentissent à peine la porte ouverte. Pain et Kenny attendent dans le couloir en gloussant devant la porte de Killua. Ils sont en compagnie de plusieurs mecs de l'Akatsuki qui se marrent avec eux. Ils se tournent vers moi et s'apprêtent à me saluer mais on est interrompu par Itachi, qui déboule dans le couloir rouge et plein de transpiration. Ce qui fait exploser de rire tout le groupe. Perso, j'ai pas compris la vanne... Itachi les traite de connards, mais il s'arrête net en regardant dans ma direction. Il me fixe, alors que je suis debout sur le pas de la porte de Gaara, ce dernier à mes cotés. Et finalement soupire:

"Putain...Gaara et Sai quoi...jsuis plus à ça prêt mais bon... Et vous les mecs vous êtes des enfoirés, pas question que jpasse la soirée avec vous !"

Gaara tire une drôle de tête aussi. Il ne regarde pas Itachi s'en aller mais plutôt Killua qui vient de sortir de sa chambre en promettant au groupe des photos d'Itachi en train de bander comme un malade. Ca fait rire tout le monde, sauf Kenny qui râle. Et Gaara qui a l'air encore plus triste qu'avant et qui retourne s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

"Jte l'avais dit Kenny, tu me dois un Mac Do!

- Mouais, fait ton malin vieux, y a un autre pari beaucoup plus important que tu risques pas de gagner !

- Lequel ? Celui sur Kurapika ? Tu déconnes, jvais conclure à la fête de ce soir !

- Que dalle, tu vas conclure avec ta main droite connard, parce que Kurapika et moi on viendra a aucune fête!

- Quoi ? Nan mais Kurapika aime pas trop ça mais jvais le convaincre de passer un peu. Et toi, manquer une fête ? Y a plus de risques qu'Itachi manque un raid sur wow!

- Nan on vient pas, parce qu'on va passer la soirée à "bosser" notre potion dans sa chambre, rien que tous les deux ! Dans ton cul monsieur je-donne-des-cours-particuliers-à-Kurapika, jpeux le faire aussi ! Ouais enfin vu ma note c'est lui qui m'en donne plutôt. Mais ça reste sexy ! Et avec moi ça va pas trainer deux semaines pour que jgagne le pari !

- T'es sérieux là enfoiré ? Putain...bon les mecs, du coup on va reporter la grosse soirée à demain, comme ça jpourrais l'inviter. Pour ce soir, on va juste aller boire un verre entre mecs de l'Akatsuki.

- Tu reportes la soirée parce que votre pote Kurapika vient pas ? s'étonne Kisame. Pourquoi tout le monde veut se taper ce mec ? C'est le meilleur coup du bahut ou quoi ?

- Ca j'en doute, ricane Killua, sinon j'ose pas imaginer le reste de l'école!

- Oooh, Killua serais-tu jaloux que Kurapika ait plusieurs mecs prêt à le dépuceler ? le taquine Kenny en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, c'est mignon comme tout ! Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi une fois que j'aurais laminé Pain sur notre pari ?

- Non merci, jveux pas des restes de Kurapika. Et j'ai déjà Tobi.

- C'est vrai. Tu me diras comment Tobi s'en sort. Il m'intrigue. Hey Sai, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi, pour la soirée de demain, comme Roger est pas là, tu saurais confectionner de l'extasie toi ?

- Oui bien sur. Il suffit d'appliquer la formule.

- Si t'en ramènes, files en un à Gaara, ça augmentera tes chances, me dit Pain avec un clin d'oeil.

- Ou ramènes lui un kunai et proposes lui de jouer avec, se marre Killua, il kiffera!"

**Jeudi 30 octobre 15h30:**

Je ne sais pas d'où Killua a sorti son idée du kunai, mais il a dû faire une erreur, parce que ce matin quand je suis allé voir Gaara en lui proposant qu'on joue avec un kunai, il me l'a jeté à la tête et a refusé de m'adresser la parole de la journée. Du coup j'ai même pas pû m'asseoir avec lui. C'est dommage, il est attentif en classe, alors que là je suis installé avec Cartman qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler:

"Saiiii! Saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Putain enculé, répond quand jte parle!"

On est en cours et le règlement indique qu'il ne faut pas parler en classe. Mais au bout de 5minutes, je me tourne tout de même vers lui et l'interroge d'un signe de la tête.

"Saiiii, dessine une sangsue géante dégueulasse, matérialise la et balance la sur Kyle!

- Pourquoi ? (oui j'ai fais une entorse au règlement en parlant, mais le but de la manoeuvre est assez flou)

- Mais parce que c'est trop droooooole!

- C'est drôle ?

- Mais ouiiiiiiiii, allez jette lui une sangsue dans la gueule!

- Pourquoi ça serait drôle ?

- Mais putain, t'es chiant! Parce que Kyle est roux et juif et que c'est un connard ! Vas-y !"

Je m'exécute dans le doute. J'ai souvent du mal à comprendre l'humour de Cartman, mais Klaus et Roger m'ont affirmé qu'il était vraiment drôle. Je dessine donc une larve bien immonde que je jette à la tête de Kyle, tranquillement installé quelques rangs devant nous. Elle atterrie dans ses longs cheveux roux et Cartman explose immédiatement de rire. Hmm... Je comprends pas la blague...

" Putain, Cartman, jvais te tuer! Stan, enlève moi ça!

- Pouah, nan, jvais gerber si je m'en approche!

- Kenny enlève moi ça!

- Nan vieux, moi j'y touche pas, jvais encore mourir comme un con!

- Kenny, putain, aide moi, jte filerais 5 dollars!

- Bon, ok, ok..."

Cartman est mort de rire en voyant Kenny grimacer en touchant du bout des doigts ma création et me dit d'en balancer aussi sur Kenny et Stan. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, il me répond que c'est parce que ce sont des tarlouzes. Jvois pas trop le rapport. Mais il insiste, donc je m'exécute. Ils se mettent à crier à leur tour. Kiba explose de rire, mais se dévoue tout de même pour sauver Stan en lui enlevant sa sangsue. Qu'il jette d'ailleurs à la gueule de Cartman. Entre temps, comme on est en cours, et qu'au lieu de prendre des notes on s'envoie des sangsues dessus, la prof a suspendue sa phrase et s'est rapprochée de ma rangée. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle veut, mais je sens que c'est mauvais signe. Cartman qui a peut-être un plan me dit:

"Saiiii ! La prof !" tout en la montrant du doigt.

La prof ? Quoi la prof ? Il veut que je lance une sangsue sur la prof ? C'est bizarre. Mais bon avec Cartman, plus rien ne me surprends. J'en dessine donc une autre que je lui jette en plein visage. Tout le monde cesse immédiatement de crier et observe la scène, médusé. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'effet recherché. Au moins, j'ai rétablis le calme. Je consulte donc Cartman du regard. Il a les yeux écarquillés et grommelle:

"Oh merde, t'es mal là, vieux..."

Il a pas tord puisque la prof après avoir beugé silencieusement quelques secondes a hurlé d'un air dégoûté, puis a hurlé de colère, puis a hurlé que je devais aller chez la directrice. Qui a aussi hurlé en apprenant l'histoire des sangsues. Ca fait beaucoup de hurlements tout ça. Surtout pour moi qui aime le calme. Elle me renvoie en classe pour mon cours suivant après m'avoir fixé des heures de retenue.

J'arrive sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'on utilise pour nos entraînements hunters /ninjas et d'autres hurlements accompagnent mon entrée. Décidément. Mais ils sont plus enthousiastes. Pain me braille "Putain Sai, mon héros! Et j'ai raté ça! Sérieux les mecs, faut que vous me filiez un souvenir de la scène quoi !" tandis que Kiba me réclame un high five et que Tobi se met à danser en mon honneur. Kakashi a l'air relativement indifférent face à l'agitation de notre classe mais finit par me dire:

"Bon Sai, maintenant que tu es là on peut commencer. Aujourd'hui vous devez vous entraîner à deux. Tu vas te mettre...hmm...avec Gaara, il est seul."

Cool. Je suis content, moi qui voulait apprendre à mieux le connaitre. Vu la gueule qu'il tire, ça doit pas être réciproque. Il faut dire qu'il m'a envoyé chier quand je voulais m'installer à coté de lui. D'ailleurs j'ai essayé à tous les cours de la journée. Et à la pause déjeuner aussi. Il a dit non les 6 fois. Je commence à croire qu'il veut m'éviter.

Deux heures plus tard mes craintes sont quelque peu confirmées étant donné qu'il n'a pas dit un traitre mot de tout l'entrainement. L'avantage c'est qu'on a pas perdu de temps et qu'on est les premiers à terminer. Kakashi nous libère un peu plus tôt. Une fois arrivé dans le vestiaire, je me décide à tirer cette affaire au clair:

" Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole aujourd'hui. Hier tu le faisais, même si tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Pourquoi ?"

Son visage si inexpressif est traversé par la surprise. Puis son regard s'assombrit et un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres:

"Putain, Sai, t'es franc comme mec. Alors si t'aimes les questions franches on va s'en donner à coeur joie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé hier ?"

Son ton est agressif, mais moi je réponds calmement:

"Parce que t'avais l'air triste.

- Parce que... j'avais l'air triste ? sur le coup c'est de l'étonnement que j'entends dans sa voix. Et...c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu l'as fait ?

- Je pourrais le faire pour d'autres raisons, expliquais-je, pour te donner du plaisir par exemple. Mais je ne vais pas le faire.

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça n'avait pas l'air de te faire plaisir hier. D'habitude les gens réagissent. Mais pas toi. A se demander si t'as une bite."

La dernière phrase n'a pas l'air de lui faire très plaisir non plus. Bon faut dire qu'en général elle ne fait pas plaisir à grand monde. Mais je me retrouve rarement plaqué contre un mur quand je la prononce. Gaara s'est collé contre moi et sa main enserre ma gorge. Lui qui est d'habitude si indifférent me fixe d'un regard perçant et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le but est probablement de m'effrayer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça...excitant.

" En tout cas, toi t'as des couilles de me balancer ça. Je te rappelle que je suis Kazekage, que j'avais un démon à l'intérieur de moi et que j'ai tué des centaines de personnes pour bien moins que ça. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas été furieux comme ça...Eh bien, tu ne dis plus rien Sai, je te fais peur ?

- Non, mais tu me fais bander à te coller comme ça contre moi."

Sur le coup il me lâche et perd totalement ses moyens. La colère s'efface de son visage et il se met à rougir. D'une voix mal assurée, il me demande timidement:

"Je...hem..alors...si je te fais cet effet là...c'est que...tu m'aimes bien...et que tu ne me trouves pas inutile...comme les autres ?

- Oh oui je t'aime bien! Et je suis sûr que tu peux être utile pour beaucoup de choses. Mais là j'en ai une en tête en particulier!"

Pour lui donner un indice sur le fond de ma pensée, je l'attrape par le bras et je le colle à mon tour contre le mur. Je m'apprête à l'embrasser quand il m'arrête:

"Je...écoute, Sai...faut que jte parle d'un truc.

- Tu ne préfères pas m'embrasser ?

- Si...euh...non...enfin...tu sais quand tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais en tête à la place des cours ? Disons que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Killua...c'est difficile pour moi. Tu sais ce que c'est quand on est désespérément amoureux...

- Oui, ça je sais! ( je suis doué en vocabulaire, je commence donc fièrement à réciter mes définitions) Etre amoureux c'est avoir de l'affection et de l'attirance pour quelqu'un. Et désespérément c'est quand il n'y a plus d'espoir. Donc tu l'aimes mais sans aucun espoir que ça aboutisse à quelque chose un jour !

- Euh...ouais en gros c'est ça...J'ai du mal à passer à autre chose...c'est pour ça que jvais pas trop bien en ce moment...mais...peut-être que si j'avais l'opportunité de tourner la page je retrouverais confiance en moi...

- Ah ben oui, peut-être !"

Il me regarde bizarrement, et il semble attendre quelque chose. Jvois pas où il veut en venir. Il se colle un peu plus contre moi et regarde mes lèvres. Puis me regarde. J'attends tranquillement de voir ce qui va se passer. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent. Il finit par détourner les yeux mal à l'aise et me dis:

"Laisse tomber...on devrait rentrer.

- Oh. Si tu veux. Mais tu ne préfères pas qu'on s'embrasse d'abord ? "

Ma question était sérieuse, mais pourtant il me fait un petit sourire en coin et me susurre à l'oreille:

" Franchement Sai...On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un handicapé sentimental et social, mais t'es encore pire que moi on dirait...

- Hmm. J'ai pas bien saisi si c'est un compliment ? On s'embrasse alors ou pas ?"

Ses lèvres happent les miennes en m'empêchant de poursuivre mon propos. C'est donc un oui ? Cool ! Je lui rends son baiser avec enthousiasme et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Il frissonne et me serre plus fort contre lui. Je commence alors à caresser sa nuque, ses bras, puis mes mains passent sous son tee-shirt. J'insiste bien sur les zones érogènes que j'ai mémorisé dans un livre de Roger. Oui, je suis un amant très méthodique. A l'entendre gémir, ça semble porter ses fruits. En plus, vu comme mon corps est collé au sien, je peux le sentir durcir progressivement contre moi. Ravi de cette découverte, je lance joyeusement:

"Finalement t'as une bite on dirait !"

Il s'apprête à m'engueuler mais change d'avis et me répond en souriant:

"Tu veux vérifier ?"

Effectivement je ne demande que ça ! Seulement au moment ou ma main entre à l'intèrieur de son pantalon, j'entends quelqu'un tousser d'un air gêné derrière nous. Sans stopper mon geste je me tourne pour voir ce qui se passe. Kurapika nous observe en rougissant, tandis que Pain à ses cotés se retient de rire. Pourtant il prend un ton très sérieux et nous dit:

"Non mais ça va pas la tête ? C'est dégoûtant de faire des choses comme ça en plein milieu du vestiaire, vous n'avez pas de savoir vivre ? Et puis dans le règlement c'est stipulé que c'est interdit et...

- On va vous laisser, je passe juste prendre mon sac" intervient Kurapika en ajoutant d'un air blasé "cette école, franchement..."

- Quoi ? Attend Kurapika, faut qu'on prenne une douche ! T'en vas pas, tu ne vas quand même pas rentrer comme ça plein de transpiration, c'est mauvais...pour les pores de la peau ! Kurapika ?

- Je me doucherai dans ma chambre, à ce soir Pain."

Kurapika quitte la pièce et Pain le suit, visiblement en colère contre nous. Entre temps Gaara s'est éloigné et m'annonce, un peu mal à l'aise:

"Je vais y aller aussi, je dois parler à Temari qui est régente en mon absence. J'ai pas mal d'affaires à régler en tant que Kazekage. Mais...si tu veux...on peut se voir ce soir ?

- Pour la potion ?

- Oh merde, je l'avais oublié celle là ! Non laisse tomber la potion, je le ferais moi même vite fait..mais...si tu veux on peut aller ensemble à la soirée des mecs d'Akatsuki ? Et...tu peux...dormir chez moi, si tu veux ?

- Dormir ? Oui d'accord. Mais on devra vraiment seulement dormir, on ne pourra pas faire des choses sexuelles aussi ?"

Pour toute réponse il me fait un sourire, m'embrasse et me chuchote "à ce soir, Sai". Et se barre de la pièce. Il aurait pu me donner un indice quand même ! Il est vraiment mystérieux mon nouvel ami...

**Jeudi 30 octobre 21h:**

"Qu'est ce que tu fous, tu joues à Madame Irma ? demande Pain, étonné.

Effectivement c'est surprenant. Je viens de débarquer avec Pain, Itachi et leurs amis de l'Akatsuki dans la chambre de Gaara, qui est occupé à fixer une boule de cristal. Il lève les yeux et nous explique:

"Non c'est ma boule de Kazekage. Pour voir ce qui se passe dans mon village pendant que je n'y suis pas. Ou ailleurs si nécessaire. J'ai presque finis, j'arrive tout de suite, partez devant.

- Sérieux, tu peux stalker les gens grâce à ce machin ? insiste Pain.T'es une sorte de Benjamin toi aussi ?

- Mais non, c'est à usage professionnel !

- Et tu vas me dire que t'en as jamais profité pour mater ce qui se passe dans cette école ? Allez mec, fait nous un zoom sur la chambre de nos potes !

- Pain, laisse Gaara tranquille, soupire Itachi.

- Nan, il a raison, intervient Sasori, à vous entendre c'est un baisodrome de fou cette école, jveux voir ça moi!

- T'as bien raison! On mate qui en premier ?

- Naruto ? Propose Deidara

- Ok va pour Naruto! Il doit encore être aux chiottes ce con! s'amuse Pain. Allez Gaara, soit cool pour une fois! "

Il soupire mais accepte. L'image se brouille et on voit Naruto seul dans une pièce devant un PC, très concentré sur son écran.

"Mouais, aucun intérêt, affirme Pain. Allez balance nous Kiba, qu'on se foute de sa gueule!"

L'image se modifie. On voit à présent Kiba nu dans son lit allongé sur Shikamaru. C'est logique, ils sont bons potes. Je fais ça avec mes différents amis moi aussi. Même si Kiba est encore plus ami avec Stan, donc ils le font plus souvent. Par contre, si je reste relativement stoique, c'est pas le cas de mes amis, qui sont bouches-bés devant la boule de cristal. Itachi finit par intervenir:

"Putain...quel enfoiré ce Kiba... On fout quoi les gars, on lui demande de nous payer pour rien dire à son mec ?

- Tu déconnes ? Vu comme il est à fond sur Stan, là on peut carrément en faire notre esclave jusqu'à la fin de l'année en échange de notre silence! affirme Pain On devrait faire ça d'ailleurs ! Il l'a bien mérité !"

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer son développement que le concierge entre dans la pièce, suivi pas sa petite-amie, qui n'est autre que mon ancienne partenaire Sakura.

"Les mecs, vous êtes là, jvous ai cherché partout ! râle Léorio. J'ai entendu des rumeurs de soirée ! Vous êtes chiants quoi, vous pourriez au moins les faire le week-end ! Vous savez bien que jme fais tuer par la directrice à chaque fois que jvous en empêche pas ! Et c'est qui ces trois glands ? Ils sont même pas scolarisés ici !

- Qui eux ? improvise Pain, ben c'est Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru! Sauf qu'ils ont fait un jutsu de transformation...

- Euh ouais! lance Kisame en imitant les intonations de Shikamaru, les soirées c'est galère, on en organise plus, t'en fais pas.

- De toute façon j'ai trop la chiasse pour faire une soirée là, affirme Deidara qui visiblement s'attribue Naruto

- Arrêtez de le prendre pour un con, gueule Sakura, je vous connais, vous êtes des mecs d'Akastuki ! Et tu fais très mal Naruto, t'as même pas lorgné sur ma poitrine!

- En même temps à moins d'avoir des jumelles il va pas lorgner sur grand chose, soupirais-je.

- Quoi ? T'as un problème Sai ? Je ne suis plus une gamine, je suis une vraie femme maintenant!

- T'aurais mieux fait d'être un homme, ton copain aurait préféré, répondis-je calmement."

Sur le coup elle s'approche pour me frapper mais s'arrête devant moi et éclate en sanglots. Mon ancienne coéquipière se barre en courant, et Léorio la suit en panique en me maudissant. Les autres attendent qu'ils s'éloignent pour exploser de rire et Sasori me remercie d'une tape dans le dos:

"Bien joué Sai ! Bon allez on se met en route ? J'ai hâte de voir une de vos fameuses soirées à Poudlard!"

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous pensez quoi de la personnalité de Saï? Ouai, elle est abusée, je sais, mais dans la vraie série aussi, c'est un handicapé social ;)<em>


	40. Aveux

****(On refera un POV Saï bientôt, il est super à faire parler)

Waouw, nous voilà déjà au chapitre 40! Vous tenez bon? On approche d'Halloween et on a prévu un truc assez énorme pour l'occasion! Mais en attendant, voyons voir qui de Pain ou de Kenny gagnera le pari de coucher avec Kurapika...

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kurapika:<strong>

**Jeudi 30 octobre 15h:**

" Sérieusement mec, je t'envie ! Toi au moins tu te fais pas chier avec ces histoires de romantisme hypocrite, tu niques tout ce qui bouge et t'as bien raison ! "

Alors là...Cette description de moi est tellement pertinente et judicieuse que je manque de mourir étouffé par la gorgée de thé que je comptais boire. Depuis quelques jours, Ron ne me lâche plus et passe son temps à me raconter ses malheurs amoureux. Et y a de quoi faire. Ca m'apprendra a être aimable " Désolé de t'avoir lancé un crayon dans l'oeil Ron, je visais Kiba. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner, n'hésite pas à demander". Maintenant je passe mon temps à l'aider à sauver les meubles avec sa copine, Hermione, une fille intelligente, qui est au club de littérature sorcière avec moi, et sans vouloir empirer la situation, je me demande ce qu'elle trouve à cet idiot. Apparemment plus grand chose, vu l'état de déprime du mec et le nombre de fois où il vient me déranger quand j'essaye de boire mon thé en lisant mon bouquin sur les dragons de Roumanie dans le réfectoire.

" Tu sais que j'ai passé six mois avec Hermione et qu'on a pas dépassé le stade des bisous, malgré tous mes efforts pour elle ! Alors que l'autre connard de Goyle, il la drague en soirée, et hop, elle couche direct avec ! Jsuis vraiment un loser ! Sérieux mec, qu'est ce que j'aimerais avoir une vie sexuelle aussi cool que la tienne ! Enfin sans l'herpès quand même, Kenny a dû te le filer non ? "

Les dernières phrases me font m'étouffer derechef, et je décide d'éloigner ma tasse pour espérer survivre à la conversation. Ce thé veut ma mort. Ou peut être est-ce la connerie de Ron Weasley qui me tuera ? Oui ça doit plutôt être ça. Parce qu'on a pas idée de lâcher de pareilles énormités quoi. Franchement, envier MA vie sexuelle ? Et puis quoi encore, envier la sociabilité de Gaara et les abdominaux de Cartman ? Sexuellement, sur une échelle d'Itachi à Kenny jdois à peine être au level Naruto. En encore. Mais quand j'y pense, Ron m'a chopé au lit avec deux mecs, et je suis sorti avec Kenny Mc Cormick qui a la réputation -justifiée malheureusement- de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Et apparemment aussi de propager des maladies virales dans toute l'école... Donc je me vois relativement mal lui expliquer que techniquement, je suis encore vierge, et que je souhaite attendre le grand amour pour sauter le pas. Et puis ça ne le regarde pas. Donc je change de sujet:

"Ron je suis désolé pour toi. Désolé aussi que mes conseils n'aient pas marchés, avec le livre d'histoire des elfes et le reste. D'ailleurs je pense que désormais il voudrait mieux que tu te passes de mes conseils, j'empire les choses.

- Mais nan, c'est pas ta faute mec ! Et tes conseils étaient bons, moi je voulais juste lui faire plaisir. Montrer que je m'intéresse à elle, à ce qu'elle aime. Mais évidemment, quand tu fais ça, tu finis en friendzone ! C'est une technique merdique, si tu veux réussir à niquer faut être un connard et c'est tout.

- Désolé de te contredire, mais je pense au contraire un garçon romantique c'est bien plus séduisant et qu'on ne gagne jamais rien à mal agir.

- Oh tu parles, c'est des conneries ça ! Regarde toi, toute l'école a capté que Pain passait son temps à lire des bouquins chiants pour te faire plaisir et à t'offrir des cadeaux et tu l'as toujours pas touché. Alors que Kenny baise tout ce qui bouge et se comporte comme un salaud et t'es sorti avec !"

Touché. Méchamment même. Mais c'est quoi cette école à la fin ? Sérieusement, tout le monde a remarqué que Pain me drague ou quoi ? Mais en plus Ron se trompe, je trouve ça adorable, toutes les délicates attentions de Pain. Il est tellement romantique, et je sais qu'il fait énormément d'efforts pour s'intéresser à mes loisirs En fait, j'ai simplement peur de me remettre en couple au bout d'une semaine dans cette école de débauche. Mais bon, vu que de toute évidence, Ron m'estime dans le top 10 des salopes libertines de Poudlard, il penserait que je me fous de sa gueule si je lui expliquais ma situation. Et puis je préfèrerais que la conversation cesse le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne me balance encore une connerie.

" Tu sais quoi mec ? Jcrois que je vais laisser tomber les filles et devenir gay moi aussi !"

Bon au temps pour le coté "éviter la connerie". Je soupire et explique:

"Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse "devenir" gay ou hétéro, on l'est ou on ne l'est pas, c'est pas un choix.

- Moi jsuis sur que si ! On s'habitue rapidement à mon avis. T'as jamais voulu être hétéro toi ?"

Bonne question. C'est vrai que je ne me vois pas trop coucher avec une fille, mais le comportement des garçons me saoule. Moi je rêve d'une belle liaison romantique et saine, et à mon avis c'est plutôt du coté de la gente féminine qu'il faut regarder pour ça... Enfin, maintenant c'est différent, il y a Pain, et lui, du romantisme, il m'en donne à foison.

Apparemment la question du sorcier était rhétorique, et je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon ouvrage sur les dragons, puisque Ron quitte ma table en me balançant un:

" Nan jvais faire ça, jvais devenir gay. Ptet draguer Malefoy, il a toujours eu l'air d'une tarlouze, et puis jsuis un sorcier pur sang, il devrait kiffer. Merci pour ton aide mec !"

J'ai un gros doute quant au fait de l'avoir aidé, puisque mes conseils ont conduit sa copine à le tromper puis le quitter, et que maintenant il veut draguer Drago. Mais jsuis content qu'il me laisse tranquille. Par contre, je suis trop perdu dans mes pensées pour reprendre ma lecture. Au final, est- ce que ça sert à quelque chose que je fasse languir Pain comme ça ? Son attitude envers moi est exactement celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Et même si j'ai remarqué qu'il fait un peu semblant sur certaines choses, ça me touche qu'il fasse autant d'efforts pour moi. Non vraiment à tous les niveaux, il est bien mieux que Kenny. Et puis Kenny et moi c'est terminé depuis longtemps, il est passé à autre chose et moi aussi je devrais...

" T'as l'air songeur beau blond, j'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses !"

Je frôle la crise cardiaque, pour le double motif, premièrement, que je n'avais absolument pas remarqué la présence de Kenny et qu'il m'a flanqué la peur de ma vie, et deuxièmement qu'il vient de s'asseoir sur mon banc en passant ses jambes autour des miennes et en collant son torse contre mon dos pour me murmurer au creux de l'oreille:

" J'ai un peu de temps libre, on pourrait monter dans ta chambre tout de suite. Tu sais pour travailler notre potion tous les deux. Et pour faire travailler nos corps aussi..."

Je sais que je devrais le repousser, physiquement comme verbalement, mais j'ai toujours du mal à résister à son charme. C'est pathétique. Je passe mon temps à rêver de romantisme et de grand amour, mais dès que le mec le plus facile de l'école me prend dans ses bras, j'ai limite une érection en plein milieu de la cafétéria. Et puis pourquoi Kenny recommence à venir vers moi ? Il me laissait tranquille les premiers jours, pourquoi il faut qu'il recommence à jouer avec moi ? Je sors de ma torpeur quand je sens sa langue glisser sur mon cou et sa main remonter le long de ma cuisse. Je dois résister, je dois dire non à Kenny une bonne fois pour toute, et me décider à sortir avec Pain, qui lui est un garçon bien. Et puis en plus on est dans un lieu public, et à trois mètres de nous y a une table de sorcières de 3e année qui nous matent en saignant du nez et en nous filmant avec leur iphone, ça commence à craindre là. Je réunis donc tout mon courage pour repousser Kenny et j'en profite pour me lever, afin de laisser une distance de sécurité entre nous.

" Kenny, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je n'ai aucune intention de me remettre avec toi. Ou de coucher avec toi. Donc laisse moi tranquille.

- Mais je m'intéresse simplement à mes études moi, me répond-il d'un air narquois, il faut bien qu'on se voit pour travailler cette potion !

- Alors on se verra à la bibliothèque, je ne veux plus de toi dans ma chambre !

- Oh. C'est moins excitant tout de suite. Quoique les livres, tu kiffes ça toi, non ? C'est ptet un de tes fantasmes de te faire prendre entre deux étagères de grimoires ?

- T'es vraiment un connard Kenny ! Laisse tomber le travail en binôme je ferai la potion tout seul !"

Je me barre le plus rapidement possible en espérant qu'il n'ai pas le temps de me suivre. Il faut absolument que je me sorte ce garçon de la tête il ne m'attire que des ennuis. C'est décidé, je vais laisser une chance à Pain, lui au moins il n'est pas un enfoiré comme Kenny !

**Jeudi 30 octobre, 23h:**

Typiquement le genre de soirée que je déteste. Et que je fuis comme la peste. Et malheureusement pour moi, typiquement le genre de soirée "à la Poudlard". Déjà parce qu'il n'y a pas une seule fille à l'horizon, les convives sont tous de sexe masculins, et au passage, tous prêt à s'en servir, de leurs sexes. Ca a commencé y a moins d'une heure et ça vire déjà à l'orgie. Stan et Kiba se cachent derrière le pretexte des chaleurs du ninja pour se grimper dessus en public, Sai et Gaara qui ne se disaient même pas bonjour la semaine dernière s'embrassent dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, et les célibataires du groupe ont invité les trois nouveaux a participer à un jeu de la bouteille qui est en train de salement déraper. Ce qui était hautement prévisible vu que mes amis ont ingurgité assez d'alcool pour être capables de désinfecter des plaies avec leur salive.

Et maintenant, même Killua s'y met avec Tobi. Ils s'affichent au grand jour depuis peu, et là Tobi n'arrête pas de trainer mon ami devant le blond de l'Akatsuki en lui braillant des "Sempaaaaaaaai ! Vous avez vu mon beau Killua ? Vous êtes fier de Tobi, il a un si beau Killua !". Ledit sempai a l'air plus bourré que fier, et semble trop occupé à se vider une bouteille de saké dans chaque main pour répondre. Au bout de dix minutes a être exhibé devant la moitié des convives par son copain, Killua semble se lasser et vient s'asseoir a coté de moi.

" T'as l'air de te faire chier toi aussi ?

- Ouais. Les fêtes c'est pas trop mon truc. Je suis surtout venu pour accompagner Pain. On a passé le début de soirée tous les deux, mais là je lui ai dit d'aller parler à ses potes, il les voit rarement.

- Pareil, jsuis là pour faire plaisir à Tobi il voulait revoir les gars de l'Akatsuki. Mais il m'a promit qu'on ira se coucher tôt...Enfin se coucher...Qu'on rentrera tôt quoi..."

Killua a l'air un peu nerveux et sa dernière phrase comporte beaucoup trop de sous-entendus à mon goût. Pitié, pas encore une conversation sur l'amour et le sexe, j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée ! En plus si c'est avec Killua, dès que je vais essayer de changer de sujet il va encore me balancer des "pourquoi tu veux pas en parler, t'as peur de me gicler dessus à nouveau ?". Comme je ne vois pas trop comment y échapper j'attends qu'il en vienne au fait. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire:

" Du coup toi Kurakipa t'es encore vierge hein ?

- Euh...étant donné que t'as encore du mal avec les informations de bases du style "prononcer mon prénom sans faire d'erreurs" je vais éviter de te surcharger avec des détails privés et sans importance...

- Change pas de sujet: oui ou non ?"

Je soupire. C'est quoi encore cette question ? En même temps qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça ? A part la vérité ?

" Oui.

- Ah cool ! Donc si je le fais ce soir avec Tobi je perds quand même ma virginité avant toi ! Enfin, tu comptes pas te dépuceler dans les jours qui viennent de toute façon, jpeux aussi le faire demain non ? Ou la semaine prochaine ?

- Killua...est-ce que tu es nerveux à l'idée de coucher avec Tobi ?

- Nerveux ? Moi ? Nerveux ? Pas du tout ! C'est quoi ces conneries, jsuis un assassin, je tuais des gens et je dirigeais des meutes de loups à 5 ans. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais nerveux juste à l'idée de...de baiser un mec ? Nan, c'est cool, jsuis pas stressé.

- C'est normal d'être intimidé si c'est ta première fois, mais ça se passera bien.

- Bien sur que ça se passera bien, jsuis pas comme toi, jvais pas me finir dessus avant même qu'on m'enlève mon pantalon. Et puis tu m'énerves, t'y connais rien! "

Bon. Ca c'est fait. Toujours aussi aimable, ce Killua. J'aurais mieux fait de faire semblant d'écouter la conversation entre Pain et Kisame moi... Mon ami boude quelques minutes puis me demande:

"Mais tu crois...que Tobi l'a déjà fait lui ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Les rares fois ou j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec ton mec, ses phrases n'avaient aucun lien entre elles, et il les entrecoupaient de mouvements de gymnastique.

- Deidara il doit savoir lui, c'était son partenaire à l'Akatsuki. On devrait lui demander.

- Comment ça "on" devrait ?

- Nan t'as raison, "tu" devrais lui demander. Si c'est moi qui pose la question ça sera gênant. Et puis imagine qu'il me balance qu'il a couché avec, je risque de le tuer sur le coup. Va l'interroger.

- Killua, c'est hors de question, tu te débrouilles !

- Allez, toi non plus t'as pas de potes dans cette soirée et t'as rien de mieux à faire !

- Mais Killua, ça ne me regarde pas ! Je ne sais même plus lequel c'est Deidara, c'est celui qui tripote Naruto avec sa marionnette ou c'est celui qui fait Renifer Lopez avec sa main ?

- C'est le blond qui a presque autant l'air d'une gonzesse que toi, maintenant arrête de te plaindre et va lui parler ! Hey ! Deidara ! Mon pote a quelque chose à te dire en privé !"

Vu que l'ami de Tobi vient de tituber joyeusement vers moi, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. On bouge vers la pièce adjacente et j'essaye vainement de trouver une banalité pour lancer la conversation:

" Alors tu...tu t'amuses bien, la fête te plais ?

- Ouais, c'est génial, ça me rappelle les soirées de ouf qu'on s'organisait à l'Akatsuki quand on bossait tous ensemble, mmh ! Tu veux me parler de Pain ? Il est trop cool, tu devrais vraiment sortir avec !

- Non, en fait, je voulais te parler de Tobi.

- Oh putain...Tu veux savoir quoi ?"

On dirait que rien que son simple prénom est parvenu à faire s'évaporer la moitié de l'alcool présent dans son sang. Il soupire et m'explique:

"Tobi est vraiment spécial. Il a l'air complètement barge quand on ne le connait pas...bon quand on le connait aussi. Mais il a un coté sombre également. Killua devrait faire attention.

- Killua a un coté sombre aussi, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Mais je pense qu'il est vraiment attaché à Tobi. Est-ce que tu sais si...hem...si Tobi est..."

Quelle idée de m'envoyer moi pour parler de ça ? C'est pas comme si je passais mes journées à raconter des histoires de cul à des inconnus. J'essaye de formuler ça de manière plus édulcorée:

"Tu sais si Tobi a déjà eu un copain ou une copine quand vous trainiez ensemble ?

- Tobi ?" Deidara se met à rire, mais il ajoute néanmoins: "non, mais je pense qu'il en a déjà eu quand même. Quand il est sérieux il manipule et séduit facilement les gens. En tout cas il est probablement plus vierge, jpense qu'il est plus âgé que moi, et une fois il m'a dit qu'il avait chopé une MST.

- Tobi ? N'importe quoi, jsuis sur que Tobi a jamais eu de vie sexuelle ! "intervient Pain qui vient de débarquer dans la pièce.

- Tu veux "parier" sur ça aussi Pain, hmm ? demande Deidara en souriant de toutes ses bouches.

- Je...je n'aime pas faire de paris...c'est un loisir de dévergondés. Kurapika je te cherchais. Cette soirée commence à m'agacer, la musique est trop forte et les gens boivent trop, tu veux bien qu'on aille dans un endroit plus calme tous les deux ?"

Nous y voilà. Je me jette sur cette opportunité de m'éclipser, surtout que ça me permet de ne pas avoir à raconter cette histoire de MST à Killua. Je tiens trop à mes organes internes pour lui annoncer un truc pareil. Jvais ptet quand même lui envoyer un sms pour lui rappeler que c'est important de se protéger. J'ai une gueule à faire des trucs sérieux comme ça, ça ne devrait pas l'alarmer. Et puis, je me suis enfin décidé, j'ai vraiment envie de construire quelque chose avec Pain.

On quitte donc la soirée tous les deux et je l'invite à venir bavarder dans ma chambre. Je me demande si lui aussi, il se dit qu'on risque de faire plus que bavarder ? Surement, la réputation de Pain le précède, il a pas mal de conquêtes apparemment. Faut que je pense à utiliser des capotes moi aussi. Ou un sort de protection contre les maladies, Ron m'en a apprit un l'autre jour...Roh, mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ? J'ai encore largement le temps avant de réfléchir à ça, je suis sur que Pain sera d'accord pour qu'on y aille doucement. Il est tellement attentionné.

On s'installe sur mon lit et Pain commence directement à me réciter:

"Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà parlé de mon voyage en Egypte ? Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, mais je suis passionné par la mythologie Egyptienne, mon personnage préféré est Anubis et..."

Il s'interrompt quand je le prends dans mes bras. Il semble agréablement surpris par ce rapprochement inattendu. Il me toise d'un regard plein d'envie, mais se force à reprendre contenance et poursuit son discours:

"Donc j'aime beaucoup Anubis... et je trouve l'histoire egyptienne fascinante. Tous ces pharaons qui se succèdent, c'est tellement passionnant ! Par exemple Ramsès qui a...

- Pain ? Ca m'est égal que tu t'intéresses vraiment à l'Egypte antique ou non. Ce qui me fait plaisir, c'est que tu t'intéresses à moi.

- Ah mais l'Egypte m'intéresse vraiment je t'assure ! Surtout...les pyramides tout ça !

- Et moi, je t'intéresse vraiment Pain ? "

Ma remarque semble le surprendre et il redevient plus naturel. Je vois passer une lueur de victoire dans ses yeux, et il rapproche son visage du mien. Ses lèvres frôlent doucement les miennes, et ses bras m'enlacent plus fermement. Le baiser commence chastement, mais rapidement Pain a de plus en plus de mal à refreiner ses ardeurs et je me retrouve allongé sur le lit. Son corps de plus en plus chaud est collé au mien de façon fusionnelle, et je sens que ça risque de déraper rapidement. C'est pourquoi je le repousse doucement:

" Pain, est-ce que tu veux bien...qu'on attende un peu ?

- Qu'on attende un peu ? Tu veux dire qu'on fasse une pause cinq minutes pour discuter de l'Egypte avant d'aller plus loin ?

- Non, qu'on attende quelques temps." Bon puisque j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance, autant tout lui balancer : "J'ai pas envie de...d'aller si loin le premier soir. Je sais que toi t'as plein d'expérience et que tu dois être assez impatient, mais moi non. Je...je suis encore vierge moi, j'ai jamais dépassé le stade de...de la fellation. Et encore je me suis laissé faire, j'ai jamais vraiment donné du plaisir à un mec.

- Ah ben ça va, on devrait se comprendre alors. Je suis vierge aussi, j'ai déjà branlé des mecs et j'ai touché la poitrine d'une fille une fois, mais rien de plus. Elle était pas d'accord d'ailleurs, elle m'a cassé la gueule ensuite.

- Oui, je sais que je dois passer pour un gamin et que...PARDON ?

- Ouais bon ça va, ça va. Je sais que j'arrête pas de parler de mes histoires de cul à tout le monde mais j'en rajoute un peu quoi. Enfin je rajoute presque tout en fait. J'avais pas trop envie de passer pour un puceau parce que je trouve que c'est la honte... Comme j'ai l'air assuré quand j'en parle, les gens ne se doutent de rien. Et puis une fois en fin de soirée, Kenny et moi on s'est tripoté, et y a eu un truc avec Itach' dans une douche aussi, comme tout le monde est au courant, ça donne l'impression aux autres que j'ai l'habitude de faire ça et que jsuis facile. En tout cas, moi j'ai vraiment hâte de sauter le pas, donc si tu essayer ce soir, c'est quand tu veux ! "

C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie. Pain puceau ? Mais il se fout de qui ? C'est évident qu'il me ment une fois de plus ! Jveux bien tolérer ses exagérations quand il me parle de sa passion pour la poterie ou l'Egypte antique, mais pas question de me laisser berner sur un thème aussi important. Je quitte le lit et je le regarde froidement, en croisant les bras:

"Pain, tu peux arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule maintenant ?

- Quoi ? Mais je suis sérieux Kurapika, je suis puceau moi aussi. Me fait pas le répéter, c'est déjà super gênant de l'avouer, j'en ai jamais parlé à personne. En tout cas à personne de cette école, ils me vanneraient trop !"

Mais c'est qu'il persiste et signe en plus ? Il va quand même pas essayer de me faire gober ça ? J'ai horreur de me faire manipuler. J'avance donc d'un pas rageur vers la porte, que je dévérouille et je lui lance méchamment:

"Dehors !

- Quoi ? Ca va pas la tête, tu vas pas me mettre à la porte après tout ce que jviens de te raconter ? T'imagines pas comme c'était dur pour moi d'en parler, tu vas pas me faire ça quand même ?

- T'es vraiment prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour me mettre dans ton lit, hein Pain ? Je pensais que t'étais différent des autres mecs. Mais c'était une erreur. Tous les mecs sont des connards. Tu essayes de te servir de moi, et c'est hors de question. Maintenant dehors, je ne veux plus te voir ! "

Il me dévisage, l'air totalement estomaqué. Puis ses yeux s'assombrissent. Il semble partagé entre un sentiment de honte, de tristesse et de colère. Mais ça aussi, c'est probablement du cinéma. Comme tout son manège pour me séduire et ses faux aveux. Avant de sortir il me balance à la figure:

"Tant pis pour toi. T'as pas tord sur un point, je me sers de toi. Si je me suis intéressé à toi à la base, c'était pour un pari avec Kenny. C'est pour ça qu'il s'intéresse à toi lui aussi. Et t'as surement raison aussi de dire que tous les mecs sont des connards. Parce que tous tes potes sont au courant, et ils ont tous pariés eux aussi. Bizarrement, jsuis sur que ça tu voudras bien le croire, n'est ce pas ?"

Et sur cette révélation il me laisse comme un con dans ma chambre, en claquant la porte au passage. Effectivement, ça je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. Mais ça me fait quand même foutrement mal. Un pari ? Sur celui qui allait coucher avec moi en premier ? J'ai manqué de perdre ma virginité pour que Pain se fasse payer un Mac Do par Kenny ? Et tous mes amis qui m'encouragent à aller vers Pain ou vers Kenny, c'était simplement pour gagner du fric ? Je ferme la porte à double tour et je m'effondre sur mon lit, étouffant ma tête et mes larmes dans mon oreiller. Décidemment, les mecs sont vraiment tous des connards...

* * *

><p>Youplà boum! Alors? Le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite :)<p> 


	41. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

**Merci Romi_Inu pour continuer à lire cette fic'. On a pas encore envisagé d'y mettre fin tout de suite, alors continue d'en profiter :)**

**Voilà... l'arc d'Halloween qui commence! On s'est vraiment éclatées sur les quelques POV qui vont composer le 31 octobre! Je précise que les costumes ont été déterminés aux dés, d'où des gros HS parfois :p**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto:<strong>

" Naruto...Je...Je t'aime."

J'ai beau ne pas être en train bon termes avec Sasuke en ce moment, ses paroles me touchent profondément. Ses joues sont rosies par son aveu, et il tord nerveusement ses mains. Son regard ose enfin quitter le sol pour rencontrer le mien. Ses yeux sombres sont toujours aussi magnifiques. Ses jambes semblent trembler quand il s'avance vers moi. Lorsque sa main agrippe la mienne, je me rends compte qu'elle tremble elle aussi. D'un ton rassurant, je lui dis:

" Sasuke, moi aussi je t'aime. Mais il me faudra du temps pour te faire confiance après tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Je...je suis désolé. Pardon. Pardon pour tout Naruto. Je sais que tu as du mal à me refaire confiance. Mais si tu veux que je me fasse pardonner, je suis prêt à tout.

- A tout, vraiment ?" répondis-je d'une voix sensuelle, en me rapprochant de lui.

Mes mains emprisonnent son beau visage et je le force à me regarder dans les yeux. Il est si timide, c'est touchant. Mais l'amour et la dévotion que je lis dans son regard sont sincères. Ma bouche effleure doucement ses lèvres, et ma langue vient rencontrer la sienne. Il me rend timidement la pareille. Je laisse mes mains découvrir progressivement son corps, en le caressant du bout des doigts. Ses gémissements s'étouffent dans ma bouche, toujours scellée à la sienne.

"Si tu veux que je te pardonne Sasuke, je veux que tu me donnes du plaisir.

- Oui Naruto. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu aimes..."

Ma requête semble lui donner une fougue nouvelle. Il passe à l'action et vient embrasser passionnément mon cou, puis mon torse, puis le bas de mon ventre. Je clos mes paupières pour savourer chaque instant. Plus il descend, plus c'est bon. En sentant ses doigts déboutonner mon pantalon, je rouvre les yeux et je baisse la tête vers lui. Pas question que je perde une seule miette de ce spectacle. Il me sourit timidement, comme pour quémander mon autorisation. Je le couve d'un regard doux mais plein de désir. Son visage s'approche alors de mon sexe et je sens se langue qui...

" Joyeux Halloween Naruto ! Allez, réveille toi branleur !"

Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'Halloween vient faire là-dedans ? ? Et il est passé où Sasuke avec sa langue habile ? Et surtout, putain, pourquoi y a Kiba installé sur mon lit avec son sourire d'enfoiré sur sa gueule, et une citrouille sculptée dans les bras ?

"PUTAIN KIBA, JE VAIS TE TUER CONNARD !"

J'ai crié tellement fort que j'ai probablement réveillé tout le dortoir. Je ne suis pas spécialement de mauvaise humeur le matin, mais on a pas idée d'interrompre un rêve pareil ! Et puis ma tête et mon ventre me font un mal de chien... Je ne sais plus à quelle heure la fête s'est terminée, mais ça devait pas être y a très longtemps. Et pour couronner le tout, y a Kiba qui s'est installé à califourchon sur moi et qui me nargue avec sa citrouille débile. Et histoire de bien ruiner ma journée dès sa première minute il me lance:

"Alors Sasuke était un bon coup dans ton rêve ?"

Je le vire de mon pieu et je glapis un truc qui ressemble vaguement à un " pardon ? "

"Tu parles pendant ton sommeil des fois, m'explique-t-il en se réinstallant sur mon lit. Enfin, là tu gémissais plutôt. A défaut d'avoir l'occas de gémir en vrai quoi. Alors c'était bien ?

- Non enfoiré, on en était à peine aux préliminaires quand tu m'as réveillé, du coup il m'a même pas sucé et j'ai pas couché avec !"

J'aurais pas dû entrer dans son jeu, parce que ce con commence à avoir un fou-rire et à me montrer du doigt tout en me vannant:

"Oh putain énorme ! Naruto le mec qui arrive jamais à conclure, même pas en rêve ! Mwahaha ! Forever alone même dans le monde onirique !

- Oh je t'emmerde Kiba ! Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous déjà réveillé et tout habillé ? On a dû dormir trois heures à tout casser, comment tu fais pour tenir debout ?

- Oh bah j'ai pas dormi du tout donc ça va. Nuit Blanche quoi.

- T'es malade ? T'es allé voir Stan ou quoi ?

- Nan... Là j'ai préparé le petit dej' pour les trois mecs d'Akatsuki parce qu'ils peuvent pas manger au réfectoire vu qu'ils sont pas inscrits à l'école. Et Kisame il voulait du poisson, c'était chaud à trouver. Et puis jdevais faire le devoir de philo de Pain aussi.

- Mais t'as rien d'autre à foutre ? Pourquoi t'acceptes d'être leur larbin ?

- Pour...rien, oublie... Pour être sympa...

- Pour être sympa ? Tu peux pas garder un peu de ta sympathie pour moi aussi connard ?

- Nan vieux, moi sympa avec toi, c'est comme Sasuke qui te suces, c'est même pas en rêve ! Bon, je prends la salle de bain !

- Putain, tu pouvais pas aller dans la salle de bain quand je dormais au lieu de me mater dans mon sommeil comme un psychopate ? Jme douche où moi, dans la pensine de la directrice ?

- T'as qu'a te doucher dans ton lieu secret, là où t'arrêtes pas de te barrer sous des prétextes bidons ! On mange le petit dej' dans 20min par contre, ramène ton cul à temps, faut qu'on bouffe un truc histoire de diluer les 5 litres qu'on doit encore avoir dans le sang ! Et toi aussi Shika, tu te lèves à l'heure hein ?

- Mmnnniiééh ?Pfff... Laisse moi dormir connard...

- On mange à 7h30 Shika!

- Ben réveille moi à 7h28. Maintenant ta gueule.

- Vous êtes chiants tous les deux. Bon moi jvais calmer mes chaleurs dans la douche !"

Eh merde. Kiba va encore squatter la salle de bain pendant des plombes, je pourrais même pas me doucher avant de manger. Pourtant vu mon état, une douche serait une bénédiction. Et puis j'aurais bien besoin de calmer mes ardeurs quelque part moi aussi. Surtout que depuis quelques jours, Shikamaru n'est plus là pour s'atteler à cette tâche. Je sais pas ce qu'il a, il n'est plus somnambule. J'ai essayé de lui en parler, il m'a dit qu'il était à nouveau bien dans sa tête ou un truc comme ça. Tant mieux pour lui, mais pour moi ça craint. Ca me déplaisait pas du tout ses gâteries inconscientes. Enfin bon, Kiba a pas tord, je devrais aller dans "mon endroit secret", c'est à dire la fameuse salle informatique. Histoire d'être au courant des derniers détails croustillants sur la vie sexuelle de mes potes. A défaut d'en avoir une moi-même. Ou en rêve. Ou avec ma main droite. Ouais bon, Kiba à raison, ma situation elle craint. Et quoi de mieux dans ce cas que de savoir que pour mes potes aussi ça va mal ?

Je m'habille à l'arrache et je vais en salle info, histoire de glaner quelques nouvelles avant le repas. Aha ! Y a des échanges entre Pain et Kurapika qui datent de quelques minutes à peine ! Faut que jme tienne au courant, j'ai parié 50 dollars que ça serait Pain qui coucherait avec lui en premier !

_"Kurapika,_

_C'est dommage que ça se soit mal terminé hier. Par contre je voulais te demander de ne pas parler aux autres de ce que je t'ai avoué hier. Ca craint déjà assez pour moi de me faire tej, n'en rajoute pas stp._

_PS: vu qu'on a pas mal de potes en commun, histoire de pas flinguer le groupe, on essaye de continuer à s'adresser un minimum la parole, nan ?_

_Pain."_

_" Pain,_

_C'est pas mon genre de répéter des conneries aux gens, donc soit tranquille, je ne dirai rien. Personne n'y croirait de toute façon._

_Oui, je veux bien d'une entente cordiale vu que de toute façon on devra se voir tous les jours._

_Kurapika."_

Oh merde. Ben je sens que mes 50 dollars, je les ai dans le cul moi. Bon au moins Kenny a pas gagné non plus... Shika et Kiba ont parié sur lui je crois... Voyons la suite des mails ! Y a pas mal de trucs pour Kiba., il est populaire l'enfoiré !

_"Kiba,_

_Y a un évènement spécial Halloween sur Wow ce soir, donc vas m'acheter des chips et de la bière. Et pas des trucs merdiques genre marque repère hein !_

_PS: il va sans dire que tu payes de ta poche. Et viens pas râler que t'as pas de fric, si tu faisais payer tes prestations sexuelles, au bout de deux jours tu pourrais m'acheter du caviar et du champagne pour mes soirées geek, sale chienne !_

_Itachi."_

_" Esclave,_

_J'ai pas envie d'aller en histoire de la magie, faudrait que tu lises un bouquin sur le XVe siècle chez les sorciers et que tu fasses un résumé. Un truc clair et pas long, jsuis pas d'humeur. Et puis comme ça, le temps passé à lire sera du temps en moins pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge._

_Pain"_

C'est louche. Kiba il saute que sur Stan aux dernières nouvelles, non ? Et pourquoi il se laisse faire comme ça par les mecs de prépa ? C'est pas dans son caractère pourtant...

Les autres mails sont pas franchement passionnants, je jette un oeil aux brouillons à tout hasard, quand tout à coup...Nan j'ai surement lu de travers. Ou je suis encore en train de rêver. Nan, dans mes rêves y a plus de sexe, de filles folles de moi et de Sasuke soumis, jdois être réveillé. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Trois brouillons datant de ce matin de Sasuke Uchiwa vers Naruto Uzumaki ? Je retiens mon souffle en cliquant dessus. Faut pas que je m'enflamme, si ça se trouve ce sont des insultes ? Naaan, faut que je m'enflamme, si ça se trouve ce sont des lettres d'amour !

_"Naruto,_

_J'ai terminé la potion sur laquelle on devait bosser ensemble. Si tu veux vérifier que tout est bon avant que je la rende tu peux passer dans ma chambre "_

_" Naruto,_

_Je viens de terminer la potion. Tu sais, le projet en binôme que je t'ai dis que je voulais faire seul. Si tu veux vérifier que tout est bon avant que je la rende on peut se retrouver avant les cours et manger ensemble pour que je "_

_"Naruto,_

_Je viens de terminer la potion qu'on doit rendre cet aprem. Est-ce qu'on peut se donner rendez-vous tous les deux et "_

Le dernier brouillon date de plus de 20minutes, mais il ne m'a finalement pas envoyé de vrai mail. Et franchement...c'est encore mieux ! Si ça trouve il est vraiment timide comme dans mes rêves érotiques ! La preuve, il ose pas me demander un rendez-vous ! Et puis le pretexte de la potion c'est forcément bidon, j'ai aucune connaissance là dedans et il a tout fait seul pour que je lui plante pas sa moyenne ! Nan, vraiment, j'ai une ouverture là !

C'est de super bonne humeur que je regagne ma chambre en chantonnant. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je trouve Shikamaru dans son lit, en train d'essayer de se dissimuler sous les couvertures. Oh-oh ! Vu comme il transpire et qu'il a l'air décoiffé, il était surement occupé à se faire du bien, comme Kiba dans la douche ! D'ailleurs il est plus dans la douche Kiba ! Il est debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, vêtu seulement d'une serviette accrochée totalement à l'arrache. Il me dévisage d'un drôle d'air, à la fois pas content et inquiet. Il est tout rouge et vu la bosse sous la serviette, il est pas parvenu à se calmer des masses quand il était dans la salle de bain. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre que Shikamaru se tripote devant lui... Kiba vient probablement à peine de sortir de la salle de bain et Shika s'est fait surprendre en même temps par Kiba et moi ? Ouais, ça doit être ça ! Je m'apprête à lancer une vanne pour détendre la situation, mais Kiba se casse dans la salle de bain pour finir de s'habiller et Shikamaru grommelle un "galère" et décide de se rendormir pour quelques minutes.

Un peu plus tard, on quitte tous les trois la pièce pour aller bouffer. L'ambiance est complètement plombée, sans que je capte trop pourquoi. Faut que je lance la conversation sur un sujet cool ! Voyons, voyons... C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas leur dire pour Sasuke, parce que ça c'est vraiment énorme ! J'ai tellement envie de leur raconter ! Mais si je fais ça, j'aurais l'air louche nan ? Ouah mais en même temps je tiendrais jamais avec une info aussi cool ! Suffit d'être un peu vague et de pas dévoiler d'où je tiens mes sources.

"Au fait les gars, vous savez que j'ai une touche avec Sasuke ?"

Vu comme ces deux salopards m'explosent de rire à la gueule, je sens que je vais regretter de leur en avoir parlé. Bon au moins ils tirent plus la gueule. Mais c'est super vexant, pour une fois que j'ai une ouverture avec un mec. Et le mec de mes rêves en plus. Au sens propre comme figuré.

" Vous foutez pas de ma gueule, jsuis sérieux ! Il est juste timide et il ose pas venir vers moi, mais il me kiffe en secret, j'ai toutes mes chances !

- Ouais, bien sur Naruto ! Comme il est timide, sa technique c'est de ne jamais t'adresser la parole et de raconter à tout le monde que t'es un attardé, me vanne Kiba, mais du coup à mon avis les trois quart du bahut veulent te passer dessus, parce que c'est une attitude assez répandue envers toi !

- Oh toi l'esclave d'Itachi et Pain ça va, hein !"

Bizarrement ça l'a calmé. Ca doit être plus grave que jle pense son histoire, c'est rare que quelqu'un arrive à faire taire Kiba. Y a comme une tension à nouveau là. Faut que je change de sujet. Et que je prenne autre chose que Sasuke, parce que sans preuves ils me croiront pas. Comme y a Kurapika qui marche devant nous, jpourrais l'inclure dans la conversation nan ? En plus comme je sais que ça s'est mal passé avec Pain, jvais être sympa d'emblée tiens !

"Hey Kurapika ! Alors, comment ça va depuis que t'as rompu avec Pain ? Oh ben merde, tu tires une drôle de tête ! T'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral ?

- Si tu veux lui redonner le moral, raconte lui ta vanne de Sasuke qui t'aimes en secret, ça le fera rire ! me balance Kiba.

- Kiba, va te faire enculer !

- Pas par toi en tout cas ! C'est comme pour Sasuke, même pas en rêve !"

Il m'énerve là ! En plus c'est faux, vu comme il a la dalle quand il est en chaleur, jsuis sur que s'il était pas en couple avec Stan, il draguerait tout le monde, moi y comprit !

" Fait pas comme si t'étais difficile ! Et puis je t'ai déjà fait bander avec mes sexy jutsu !

- Ca compte pas !

- Sexy jutsu ? intervient Kurapika, qu'est ce que c'est ? Oh quoique non attend, je sens que la réponse va...

- Aha ! Une démonstration vaut toutes les explications mon cher ! Sexy jutsu !"

Et me voilà complètement à poil devant eux, transformé en magnifique jeune femme aux courbes généreuses. Je me tortille dans tous les sens en gémissants des "Kiiiiibaaaa!" tout en tortillant mes longues mèches blondes du bout de l'index. Les réactions sont très variées. Shikamaru mate vaguement, Kurapika devient tout rouge et détourne les yeux, et cet enculé de Kiba, comme je m'en doutais me reluque d'un air sacrément lubrique. Le plus motivé, c'est quand même Kenny qui marchait derrière nous et qui nous rejoint en courant pour me sauter dessus en rigolant. Kiba, de mauvaise foi comme à l'accoutumée continue de me vanner:

" Kenny, tu vas pas t'abaisser à ça ! Sérieux Naruto, si tu veux qu'on fantasme, t'aurais dû changer de gueule, pas de sexe !

- Moi je trouve ce corps féminin très beau, intervient Kurapika, bien qu'il n'ai toujours pas osé me lancer le moindre regard.

- Mais bien sur, enchaîne Kiba, d'abord Sasuke qui se languit secrètement de l'autre débile à moustaches et maintenant Kurapika qui aime les jolies blondes ! Les gars c'est Halloween, pas le premier avril !

- Kiba-esclave, l'interpelle Pain qui marche un peu plus loin, au lieu de raconter des conneries, vient porter mon sac !"

Et il y va en plus, ce gland ! Bizarrement, il fait moins le malin face aux mecs de l'Akatsuki. Faut que je découvre leur secret, ça m'arrangerait bien d'avoir une recette miracle pour le calmer. Je reprends mon apparence normale et je rejoins le reste du groupe dans le réfectoire. La moitié des mecs à ma table commandent du coca et des aspirines comme petit dej', mais moi jcommence à avoir la dalle, donc je prends un bon gros bol de ramens. Je m'endors quasiment dessus quand soudain la directrice prend la parole pour nous annoncer:

"Comme vous le savez surement, nous sommes Halloween, fête très importante dans le monde des sorciers. Pour intégrer les non-sorciers et les initier aux joies de ce jour très particulier, je vais demander à tous les élèves moldus de bien vouloir s'approcher du Choixpeau magique. Ce dernier vous attribura des costumes d'Halloween qu'il vous sera interdit de retirer jusqu'à ce soir minuit ! "

Des costumes ? Trop cool, ça a l'air marrant ! Mes potes assez réveillés pour avoir entendu et assez sobres pour avoir compris semblent motivés aussi. Y a une espèce de vieux tas de tissu miteux qui commence à appeler les gens de ma maison, année par année. On passe en dernier, du coup on voit défiler pas mal de monde et on a le temps de capter que les déguisements sont bien HS. Ca fait monter le suspens pour ceux de ma classe. Jme demande ce que j'aurai comme costume ? Et ce qu'aura Sasuke aussi ! De là où je suis placé, j'arrive à l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Il est installé avec les gothiques mais il les snobe autant qu'il le faisait avec nous à l'école de ninjas.

Parmi mes potes, c'est Killua qui s'y colle en premier. Tobi se met à applaudir comme un fou quand son nom est prononcé. Killua s'installe et place le chapeau sur sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier crie "gothique !" Le short et le tee-shirt trop large de Killua laissent place à une longue chemise de satin rouge sang et a un pantalon moulant noir. Killua soupire un "oh non, pas une tarlouze gothique" mais franchement, toute l'école est bluffée tellement ça lui va bien. Kiba a cessé d'embrasser Stan pour la peine et le mate en bavant. Ca gêne pas Stan qui est lui-même trop occupé à fantasmer sur le nouveau gothique pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. J'espère que Sasuke fait pas pareil ! Un rapide coup d'oeil m'informe qu'il est aussi froid et indifférent que d'hab. Par contre, il a capté que je le dévisage et me lance un regard agacé.

Ca y est, ça commence pour les mecs de ma classe ! C'est par ordre alphabétique des prénoms, donc Cartman qui inaugure les 7e années, parce qu'apparemment son prénom c'est Eric. Jsavais pas, mais en même temps avec un "C" il passait en premier aussi. Là le Choixpeau se marre et Cartman se retrouve dans un drôle d'accoutrement, avec une grosse étoile jaune au milieu. Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose. En tout cas, Kyle, Stan et Kenny éclatent de rire et Cartman s'énerve comme un hystérique devant en menaçant le Choixpeau de brûler ses parents à coup de fer à repasser. Une rapide question à Kurapika, notre encyclopédie vivante m'apprend que c'est le symbole d'une religion monothéiste très pratiquée, notammement par Kyle et pas très appréciée par Cartman. C'est ensuite au tour de Gaara, qui se retrouve avec un vieux costume d'ange, qu'il accueille par une gueule blasée à la Gaara.

Par contre, une fois le tour de Kenny arrivé, toute l'école manque de mourrir d'une attaque en voyant ses fringues de pauvre se transformer en une minuscule tenue de Bunny Girl ! En plus le Choixpeau nous a fait la totale: oreilles de lapin roses, maillot ultra-moulant qui ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination, chaussures à talons terminées par un pompon pelucheux... Même du coté des tables de sorciers, ça siffle sec pour saluer ce déguisement indécent. Kenny semble ravi de ce choix et en rajoute des tonnes en roulant du cul avant d'improviser un défilé entre les tables.

Kiba vient d'être appelé mais il renverse la moitié des chaises sur son passage tellement il est occupé à reluquer Kenny. Franchement, c'est clair qu'avec ses chaleurs en plus, ça doit être intenable comme spectacle. Mon pote se retrouve en loup-garou, ce qui franchement lui correspond super bien. Entre temps, Kenny a enfin terminé de faire le tour de ses fans et reprend sa place à notre table en lançant un clin d'oeil à l'attention de Kurapika:

"Tu vois, toi qui disais avant que tu aimes les jolies filles. C'est le destin !

- Lai...laisse moi tranquille Kenny... Bon au moins je suis rassuré, le costume de fille est déjà tombé, j'espère que je serais tranquille pour une fois...

- Et moi j'espère que non. On va voir ça tout de suite mon mignon, le Choixpeau t'appelle justement! "

Kurapika place à son tour le morceau de tissu sur sa tête, et on l'entend se disputer avec lui quelques secondes avant que le Choixpeau ne braille en se marrant: "Soubrette !" Là honnetement si y avait encore des mecs dans l'école qui avaient pas virés gays en voyant Kenny, ça doit être chose faite désormais. Kurapika se retrouve en mini-jupe à frous-frous avec rien d'autres sur les jambes que des bas blancs et un porte-jarretelle. Il semble au bord du suicide quand il regagne sa place près de nous en essayant de s'asseoir comme il peut sans exhiber ce qui se cache sous sa minuscule jupette. Il galère à mort, et tire le tissu sur ses cuisses, comme s'il espérait que ça soit assez extensible pour lui rendre un peu de dignité. Le Choixpeau aime bien travestir les blonds non ? Jme demande si je vais y avoir droit moi aussi ? De toute façon après mes sexy jutsu, j'ai peur de rien !

Mes pensées sont interrompues par Kyle qui beugle comme un putois quand le Choixpeau lui impose un uniforme militaire décoré de croix gammées. Ah ça, même moi je connais ! En tout cas, Cartman il lui lance un de ces regard pervers ! Ca semble lui faire plus d'effet que Killua, Kenny et Kurapika réunis !

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Oh putain, c'est enfin mon tour ! Je me demande ce que je vais avoir ? Le Choixpeau hésite un petit moment et suggère "vampire" tandis que je sens de longues fausses canines prendre place dans ma bouche et que mes vêtements habituels laissent place à une longue cape et un ensemble dark. Cool, jmen sors pas trop mal, et puis les vampires c'est classe. Enfin sauf dans Twillight quoi. Je me tourne vers la table de Sasuke. Il me regarde de son air froid si sexy. Grrr ! Je m'approche de sa table, et je passe ma langue sur mes canines tout en le fixant. Faut que jlui envoie des ondes télépathiques du genre "SASUKEEEE! Laisse-toi faire, que je te suce le sang...et le reste si tu veux...". Jsais pas si mes avances mentales sont arrivées à son cerveau, mais tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est: "Putain, les vampires ça craint trop!" avant de se faire approuver par un "Ouais!" unanime de sa bande de gothiques. Pfff il les cache bien ses sentiments pour moi...Je retourne avec mes potes, un peu déçu de cet énième râteau.

En attendant c'est au tour de Sai, qui semble tout fier de son costume de...leprechaun ? Bon c'est Sai, faut pas chercher à comprendre. Mais plus important pour moi, après lui le prochain ça devrait être...

"Sasuke Uchiwa".

Mes yeux épousent chacun de ses mouvements assurés. Il s'installe sur la chaise et pose le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux noirs, tout en toisant l'assemblée de son air arrogant. Pitié, Choixpeau, un costume de bunny-girl pour lui aussi ! Ou une infirmière sexy ! Une petite écolière perverse ? En tout cas quelque chose avec le minimum de tissu et le maximum d'érotisme ! Je retiens mon souffle...

"Hmm...fantôme!"

Fantôme ? Comment ça fantôme ? En plus c'est quoi ce fantôme moisi ? Ca ressemble pas à ça un fantôme, on en connait, y en a plein au château ! Là c'est un drap blanc cinq fois trop large qui recouvre chaque centimètre carré de son corps, avec juste deux trous pour les yeux ! Putain, c'est vraiment trop injuste quoi !

Je grogne dans mon coin tandis que Stan nous revient en Thor et Shikamaru en diable. Pain s'impatiente sur sa chaise et nous lance:

" C'est bientôt le tour des mecs de prépa ! J'ai trop hâte de voir le costume de Tobi, on devrait enfin découvrir son visage !"

Mais il a raison ce con ! Je m'enflamme direct:

" Eh mais ouaiiiis ! Au moins la journée de sera pas totalement perdue ! On va voir la gueule de Tobi ! Vous croyez qu'il a des lèvres de babouin ? Ou des dents de lapin ?

- Euh...non... répond Itachi d'un air blasé. Enfin j'espère pas pour Killua. Mais j'ai hâte de savoir moi aussi, depuis le temps qu'on le connait sans savoir à quoi il ressemble ! "

Du coup, c'est limite chiant d'attendre, même quand c'est nos autres potes. Itachi se retrouve avec une blouse pleine de sang. Ca va, ça sonne "Halloween". Par contre le costume de Pain réveille à nouveau toute l'assistance, puisqu'il se retrouve en panoplie SM complète, pantalon en cuir moulant, chaînes au poignets et fouet à la main. Tobi s'installe juste après lui sur le fauteuil et se met joyeusement le Choixpeau sur la tête, en balançant ses pieds comme un gamin tout en chantonnant un générique de dessin animé. Le Choixpeau semble hésiter, mais ne dit rien. Tobi continue de chanter, et le Choixpeau se tait toujours. C'est quoi ce vieux suspens là ? Pour les autres il se décide direct ! Une bonne minute plus tard, il prend enfin la parole pour nous annoncer:

"Euuh...hem...Citrouille!"

Putain ? Mais faut le brûler ce chapeau à la con, il merde tous les costumes importants ! Du coup Tobi se retrouve avec une tête de citrouille. Pour changer de...son masque en citrouille. Tout ça pour ça, ben bravo ! Au moins l'avantage c'est qu'avec tout ce bordel, il est déjà neuf heures et on raté le premier cours. Dommage qu'on doive aller au prochain. On se lève et on se dirige vers notre salle en trainant des pieds. Mais là, pour la première fois de la journée, la chance semble tourner parce que la Directrice reprend la parole pour faire résonner dans toute l'école un message d'alerte:

" A l'attention de tous les élèves moldus. Suite à un incident, vous devez tous regagner votre maison sans paniquer. Vos cours de la journée sont suspendus."

Une ovation accompagne ces dernières paroles. Mes potes et moi on regagne notre bâtiment en foutant un bordel pas possible. On se programme une matinée à pioncer et une aprem à geeker, mais pour l'heure on est tous obligés de nous réunir dans notre salle commune. C'est le fantôme de notre maison (enfin le Shinigami) Ryuk qui prend la parole:

" Bon, comme vous l'avez compris, y a un danger dans l'école, et c'est aux sorciers de régler ça. Vous serez enfermés ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pour votre sécurité, les issues sont verrouillées par magie jusqu'à ce que l'incident soit clos. Donc le premier petit con qui essaye de se barrer par une fenêtre aura l'honneur de figurer dans mon death note ok ? Même si à mon avis, vu la situation vous aurez pas besoin de moi pour crever... "

Il nous lâche un rire digne d'un fumeur cancéreux en phase terminale et nous laisse sur ces belles paroles. Ben c'est joyeux tout ça ! La plupart des élèves moldus se mettent à murmurer mal à l'aise, et certains lancent des regards angoissés autour d'eux. Pouah, quelles tarlouzes ! Perso j'en ai vu d'autres, donc pour l'heure je suis surtout préoccupé par mon dilemme: "dormir maintenant, geeker plus tard" ou "geeker maintenant, dormir plus tard". Quoique je pense que jvais surtout commencer par prendre une bonne douche ! Je monte vers ma chambre avec mes potes en blaguant sur la soirée d'hier -enfin, d'il y a quelques heures- quand tout à coup Shikamaru s'immobilise juste devant moi en dévisageant l'escalier.

"Shika, t'es encore déchiré ou quoi ? Arrête de taper un fixe sur cette marche et avance, jveux aller me doucher moi !

- Il y a une ombre suspecte. Elle n'a pas de propriétaire, c'est obscurci, mais il n'y a rien de matériel derrière. Regardez, elle est là, sur le haut de l'escalier...

- On s'en branle de l'ombre, râle Kiba, qui pour une fois est de mon coté. On est des ninjas avec des super-pouvoirs, on prend des cours de magie et on vient de parler avec un Shinigami, tu vas pas casser les couilles pour une ombre sur un escalier !"

Visiblement c'est suffisant pour vexer Shikamaru qui bouge enfin son cul, mais il n'est pas dupe et continue de fixer le point sombre sur le sol. On arrive enfin à notre chambre, mais en approchant ma main de la poignée de porte, je constate qu'on l'a laissée ouverte. Jsuis sorti en premier ce matin, c'est forcément un de mes colocs qui a oublié. Heureusement, tout semble à sa place à l'intérieur. Il n'empêche que je m'empresse de gueuler:

" Putain les gars, vous avez oublié de fermer à clef ! Y a toute ma collection de magazines pornos et ma nouvelle 3DS là-dedans , jvais encore me les faire voler et...

- Tais-toi, Naruto, me coupe sèchement Shikamaru. On a fermé la porte à clef, j'en suis certain. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Faut élucider ça.

- C'est des conneries, il se passe rien de bizarre, c'est Kiba qui a oublié de fermer parce qu'il s'est mit à bander en imaginant la clef pénétrer la serrure , rétorquais-je. Bon, moi jvais me laver !"

J'entre dans ma salle de bain et j'abandonne pour quelques minutes mon beau costume de vampire. J'entre dans notre cabine de douche, et je laisse couler l'eau tiède sur mon corps. Putain, ça fait du bien ! Mes muscles se détendent, et je profite de cette chaleur rassurante. Je m'étale un peu de gel douche sur le torse. L'odeur sucrée qui s'en dégage achève de m'appaiser. Je me sens tellement bien que je sens rapidement une partie très précise de mon anatomie se réveiller. Faut dire qu'après le rêve de cette nuit, j'ai vraiment besoin de me soulager. Jvous vois venir, c'est clair que ça craint de se branler sous la douche avec mes colocs dans la pièce à coté... Mais bon pour ma défense, mes potes sont Kiba, le mec en chaleur, et Shikamaru, qui s'est déjà tapé...ben nous, ses deux colocs. Donc même s'ils m'entendent, ils sont mal placés pour dire quoi que ce soit, non ?

Je laisse ma main glisser doucement vers mon bas-ventre, et je commence de légers mouvements de va-et-vient. L'eau chaude inonde toujours mon corps, et la buée commence à se former tout doucement autour de moi. La cabine se transforme en véritable cocoon protecteur, un plaisir pour les cinq sens ! L'ouie, avec ce bruit régulier d'eau qui s'écoule, le toucher avec toute cette vapeur moite, l'odorat avec cette odeur sensuelle et la vue avec ces jolies lettres tracées sur la porte de la cabine...Euh...comment ça des lettres ? J'arrête mes caresses pour me concentrer. Y a un grand "Je sais ce que tu as fais" qui apparait à cause de la buée...

Putain c'est louche ! C'est un de mes potes qui a noté ça ? Jcommence a être mal à l'aise. Mais jsuis un ninja super courageux, jvais pas flipper pour si peu ! C'est encore Kiba qui troll ça ! Ou Shika, il nous saoule depuis tout à l'heure avec ses histoires d'ombre ! Je continue ma douche, mais j'abandonne mes caresses, ça m'a fait totalement débander cette affaire. Je détourne les yeux du message, et je pivote vers la paroie opposée. Mauvaise idée. Y a un gigantesque message rouge, tracé en lettres de sang qui est en train de s'écrire sous mes yeux: "Les vampires aiment le sang Naruto, non ?". Jsuis trop tétanisé pour me barrer directement. Seconde mauvaise idée. Le filet d'eau qui s'écoulait jusqu'à présent sur mon corps prend une teinte pourpre et une odeur écoeurante. Une douche de sang. Je gueule comme un malade, complètement paniqué. Au loin j'entendu Kiba m'appeler:

"Naruto, ouvre la porte vieux ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette odeur de sang ? Sérieux ouvre ou je défonce la porte ! "

Jsuis trop choqué pour répondre, et je continue de brailler comme un porc qu'on égorge. Mon corps entier dégouline de sang, et le bac à mes pieds s'est teinté de rouge. J'ai un haut le coeur. C'est dégoutant, mais je suis trop pétrifié pour bouger. C'est finalement Kiba qui ouvre la porte de la douche et me tire de force hors de la cabine. Le jet de sang cesse de lui même dès que je suis dehors. Shikamaru me tend ma cape de vampire pour que j'essuie mon visage. Ils ont tous les deux l'air aussi traumatisés que moi. Encore sous le choc, je tremble comme une feuille, mais je finis par reprendre mes esprits. Je déglutis difficilement, puis j'admets:

"Bon ok, Shikamaru, t'as raison. Y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond, faut qu'on découvre ce que c'est..."


	42. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

**Merci à Romi-Inu et à Royal Hold'em pour vos reviews! Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait encore! XD j'étais morte de rire aussi à la vanne de la clé dans la serrure!**

**Voilà, on continue Halloween! Let's have fun!**

* * *

><p><span>POV Itachi<span> :

« Putain Akamaru, lâche-moi !

- Oh, allez Kiba, avoue qu'avec tes chaleurs, tout passe, même ton chien ! »

Ca, c'était Pain, occupé à se foutre de la gueule de Kiba qui se fait à moitié violé par son propre chien qui se frotte à la jambe ultra poilue de son propriétaire dont le costume de loup-garou ne manque pas de lui faire effet. Pain enchaîne :

« Oh, allez, pour vos retrouvailles, depuis le Mexique !

- Putain, ta gueule, Pain ! Akamaru, couché ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvient à se débarasser de sa boule blanche qu'il attache dans la salle commune « en attendant minuit ». Il finit par suivre Naruto et Shikamaru dans leur chambre, ce qui me rassure. J'ai bien cru que Pain allait encore profiter de notre statut de « maîtres de Kiba » pour le forcer à faire un truc gore, du genre branler son chien. Même si cette histoire d'esclave m'amuse, j'ai parfois de la peine pour Kiba. Sérieux, ça doit déjà être dur pour lui d'avoir ces putains de chaleur, si en plus, on lui fait du chantage. M'enfin, ça m'arrange bien qu'il m'approvisionne quand je suis occupé à jouer. Si seulement il pouvait pisser à ma place aussi.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe dans le reste du château. C'est quand même con de laisser uniquement les sorciers s'occuper de ça. Genre en tant que shinobis et hunters, on est inutiles ou quoi ? Putain, ils continuent de nous sous-estimer, c'est dingue. Et dire qu'ils auraient fait faillite à cause de nous. Bwarf, c'est p'tet leur mage noir qui est revenu. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma tenue. J'ai une blouse blanche pleine de sang, un stétoscope autour du cou et une malette de médecins dont je n'ai absolument pas envie de connaître le contenu. Je me demande si c'est du sang humain ? Putain, Kiba est plus là pour me le dire maintenant.

« Pain, ça te dit une partie de Mario Kart ?

- Plus tard peut-être, j'ai deux mots à dire à… Kurapika. »

Kurapika est affairé ailleurs, en discussion avec Kyle au sujet de sa tenue de nazi, j'imagine. Etrangement, le côté soubrette de Kurapika ne m'attire pas du tout. C'est dingue qu'il ait autant de fans, ça doit être son côté androgyne et ses cheveux blonds. Ouai, c'est con, mais les blonds ont plus la cote que genre… les roux quoi. Moi, je kiffe bien les roux, c'pas pour rien que je m'étais entiché de Gaara. Bref, du coup, j'envoie chier Pain avec un « fuck » et je remonte seul. Il a pas réussis à se taper Kurapika hier ou quoi ? C'était un si bon coup qu'il veut retenter sa chance ? Mwarf, vu l'humeur dans laquelle il était ce matin, je suis pas sûr. Je pense plutôt que son plan à deux balles a foiré.

Arrivé dans notre chambre, je m'installe devant ma console et décide de jouer à Mario Kart en ligne. Je compte bien niquer la gueule aux Coréens, je suis d'humeur là. Après plusieurs minutes ou heures, j'en sais rien, j'entends un cri qui provient du couloir. Je reconnais immédiatement la voix de Pain malgré mon casque sur les oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Je continue de jouer. Deuxième cri, encore plus en panique. Je jette mon casque d'un geste nonchalant et vais voir ce qui se trame dehors. Je marche un peu dans le couloir en direction du cri et là, je vois Pain, couché dans les escaliers, qui tente désespéremment d'échapper à… Gon et Butters qui lui tiennent les jambes, un peu plus bas. Je mets un temps à remarquer que les deux garçons n'ont plus l'apparence juvénile et fraîche qu'on leur connaissait. Leur teint est pâle, à la limite du verdâtre et les deux sont couverts de blessures dont émane une odeur de pourriture. Ils poussent des grognements inhumains. Pain donne un coup de pied à Gon dont l'oreille se décroche brutalement. Le sang ne coule pas. Le garçon ne semble absolument pas choqué ou surpris de se voir amputé ainsi. Ils ont les yeux vitreux... On pourrait croire à une conjonctivite, mais pour moi, pas de doute, ce sont des zombies ! Est-ce leur costume ou… ? Non, je peux distinguer Butters déguisé en une sorte de super-héros et Gon déguisé en Freddy Kruger. Le gémissement de Pain me sort de ma torpeur. Je me jette sur lui et le tire de toutes mes forces. J'arrive à le délivrer des serres de ses deux attaquants. Il boite mais je le porte jusqu'à notre chambre, le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, les deux morts-vivants ne manquent pas de nous suivre, de leur démarche irrégulière.

Tandis que je ferme la porte, Pain s'écroule au sol. Il halète et se tient la jambe en grognant. Les yeux toujours rivés vers la porte, j'essaie d'analyser la situation. J'entends les pas des zombies qui s'approchent et atteignent rapidement la porte à laquelle ils commencent à tambouriner. J'ignore combien de temps elle tiendra mais on est plutôt mal barrés, là.

« Tu crois que c'est ça la menace dont parlaient la directrice ? je demande à Pain

- Putain…. Putain de merde…. C'est pas vrai… »

C'est quoi cette réponse ? Je me tourne vers lui, furieux de son manque de coopération pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Il est au sol, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il tremble, je l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Sa tenue de SM déjà pas bien couvrante est déchirée au niveau du torse et lui donne un côté trash plutôt sympa, il se tient la jambe fortement et je porte donc mon regard sur cette partie de son corps. Il est blessé. Je m'accroupie face à lui et lui ôte doucement les mains pour voir ça plus en détail. Le sang coule abondamment et empêche de voir de quel type de plaie il s'agit. Mon colocataire continue ses plaintes :

« Putain…. Non…. Je veux pas…. Je veux pas devenir comme eux…. Je veux pas crever….

- Je… je vais chercher une serviette pour éponger le sang. »

Je suis obligé de crier à moitié tant les deux zombies font du bruit en tapant sur la porte. Les gonds bougent déjà et ne tiendront pas longtemps. Je me presse un peu plus pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je reviens avec une serviette éponge et j'essuie doucement le sang sur la jambe de mon ami.

« C'est une griffure.

- Ca veut dire que… que je vais devenir un zombie moi aussi ? demande Pain, haletant.

- Il faut pas être mordu pour devenir un mort-vivant ?

- Mordu, griffé, peu importe… du moment que… du moment que… il y ait un mélange de sang… »

Il a l'air sacrément au courant. Moi je peux que me baser sur Resident Evil et encore, j'y jouais y a bien trop longtemps. J'ai jamais été fan de ce genre de jeux. J'aime pas sursauter toutes les deux secondes. J'sais pas trop quoi lui dire pour le rassurer, il a l'air déséspéré. Il tremble, perle de sueur et de larmes et peine à respirer. Je tente :

« Si c'est Gon qui t'a griffé, ce sont les griffes de Freddy, c'est des lames en métal donc y a pas de contact réel. »

Il me regarde et je crois apercevoir une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Ais-je réussis ? Il déglutit et acquiesce de la tête. Je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à la porte qui semble de plus en plus prompte à se fracasser sur le sol. Je regarde alors la porte de la salle de bain. Elle semble plus solide. Pas le choix. Je traîne Pain sur le sol, non sans compter sur de multiples plaintes, jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'embarque au passage la fameuse valisette de médecin puis ferme cette nouvelle porte à clé. Je soupire. Pourvu qu'on vienne nous aider. Vu le bruit que font les deux mecs dehors, c'est pas possible que la maison n'ait pas encore été alertée ? A moins que… que tout le monde soit devenu des zombies. Et qu'on serait… les deux derniers ? Pain a plutôt intérêt à pas se transformer en zombie lui-même sinon je suis vraiment dans la merde. Je l'entends murmurer à côté :

« Je veux pas crever…. Je veux pas crever… Pas maintenant… Pas comme ça…

- TU VAS PAS CREVER, MERDE, RESSAISIS-TOI ! je lui hurle en le secouant physiquement.

- PUTAIN MAIS SI TOI T'EN AS RIEN A FOUTRE DE CREVER PUCEAU, C'EST PAS MON CAS ! »

Il m'a craché ces mots avec violence avant de détourner les yeux. Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Je le regarde attentivement, m'attendant à ce qu'il me balance une connerie. Rien. Il continue de regarder ailleurs. Je peux quand même pas laisser passer ça, ça suscite trop de questions de ma part.

« Euh, puceau de quelle partie du corps ? Y-a-t-il encore seulement un trou qui n'ait pas été pénétré chez toi ?

- Ta gueule ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire !

- Nan parce-que sérieux, c'est à se demander si…

- Ta gueule, j'ai dit !

- Oh, mais tu fais le vexé ?

- Ca paraît si inconcevable que je puisse être puceau ? »

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire. C'est quoi ça, un nouveau pari avec Kenny ? Réussir à me faire gober qu'il a jamais couché ? Euh, il s'est grillé tellement de fois que c'est même pas la peine !

« Ben ouai, dans la mesure où déjà, tu grimpes sur Kenny à chaque fin de soirée, que tu dis toi-même être « super expérimenté » et…

- Je couche pas avec Kenny. Je l'ai toujours arrêté avant que ça en vienne là. Je voudrais pas me faire dépuceler par… lui.

- Bon, bon, félicitations, t'as l'air convainquant ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je dirais à Kenny que t'as réussi à me faire croire ça ! T'auras un McDo gratuit, j'm'en bats les couilles.

- Ouai… voilà…. C'est un pari, t'as raison… »

Son regard est différent de d'habitude. Je le connais bien Pain, quand même, et j'arrive facilement à voir quand il ment. Il a toujours un vieil air victorieux sur la tronche. Là, la seule chose que son visage affiche, c'est une sorte de tristesse… mêlée à de la déception. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit sincère ? Je crois que je vais essayer de changer de sujet. Je sors la valise que j'ai embarqué avec moi et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur, y a principalement des objets de torture pleins de sang, quelques seringues usagées, un scalpel et… des bandages ! Je m'empare de ces derniers et me rapproche un peu de Pain :

« Ne bouge pas, je vais m'occuper de ça.

- Tu gères le ninjutsu médical ?

- Tu me prends pour une meuf ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, on peut pas utiliser de ninjutsu ou de genjutsu ce soir. J'ai essayé avant, c'est mort, ils ont dû mettre une barrière protectrice, je sais pas pourquoi.

- C'est pas plus mal. Des zombies hunters qui utilisent le nen, ça doit faire mal. »

Je me marre un peu tout en pansant sa plaie qui a déjà arrêté de saigner d'elle-même. Elle était plutôt superficielle, finalement. Je fais ça avec soin, si bien que Pain a cessé toute plainte. Il semble aller mieux. Il s'essuie doucement le front avec une serviette.

« Dis, Itachi, si… si je me transforme en zombie… tu me tueras pas, hein ? »

Quelle question ! Je pourrais jamais tuer mon meilleur pote, même s'il essayait de me bouffer ! N'empêche que ça me pousse à m'intérroger. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de les ramener à la normale ou est-ce que… les élèves-zombies sont forcément condamnés ? Il doit y avoir une autre solution que tous les tuer. Je crois que les élèves de South Park avaient parlés d'une histoire de zombie dans leur trou paumé. Ils doivent savoir comment arrêter ça.

« Non. Je te tuerais pas…. »

Je l'ai vraiment jamais vu comme ça. Pain est un type plein d'assurance, quelle que soit la situation. Il oserait jamais se montrer vulnérable, même devant moi, son meilleur pote. D'ailleurs, surtout devant moi. Il a fait quoi de sa fierté ? Ok, il est persuadé qu'il va se changer en zombie mais quand même. M'enfin, comme je le disais à Kisame il y a bien longtemps, on ne se connait vraiment que lorsqu'on est sur le point de mourir. Je remarque seulement maintenant que le bruit s'est enfin calmé. Gon et Butters ont abandonnés ? Je suis étonné qu'ils n'aient pas réussis à casser la porter de la chambre, finalement. Je tends l'oreille.

« Je crois que la voie est libre. »

Je me relève et, alors que je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la salle-de-bain, je sens la main de Pain qui me prend par le bras et me tire vers l'arrière. Je me retourne. Je suis étonné de le voir tenir debout malgré sa blessure. Il semble aller bien mieux depuis qu'il a arrêté de saigner. Et mes mots ont dû le rassurer. Ou pas. Je l'interroge du regard. Il a l'air gêné, il s'entortille les doigts et, sans me regarder, dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Est-ce que… tu es toujours amoureux de Gaara ?

- … Nan, sérieux Pain, t'as bu une potion bizarre récemment ? dis-je après un temps de surprise

- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que je trouve haletant, en train de chialer pour une simple blessure, t'agis comme si t'étais à un exam oral tellement t'es stressé et tu me poses des questions complètement HS. »

Pour l'examen oral, j'ai pas vraiment visé juste. Pain en aurait rien à foutre d'un examen oral. Il irait bourré peut-être, mais certainement pas stressé. Ce dernier s'asseoit sur le rebord de la baignoire, sûrement pour reposer son pieds. J'ai p'tete été un peu dur avec lui, mais sérieux, je le reconnais à peine, là. Il détourne toujours le regard :

« T'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Mhh… Je suis même pas sûr d'avoir été vraiment amoureux de lui. Il m'attirait, ça c'est sûr. J'aimais son physique. Sa froideur. Il me rappelait Sasuke. »

Je suis pas sûr que de dire qu'un mec m'attire parce-qu'il me fait penser à mon frère passe bien. Trop tard. Je poursuis :

« Faut dire que je me voyais bien avec lui. Mais bon, il a pas voulu de moi, tant pis, je suis passé à autre chose. Et puis, je crois qu'il couche avec Saï maintenant alors bon… Bref, depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? »

Je l'entends déglutir. Il répond pas, se contentant de frotter sa jambe blessée. Je soupire, résigné à ne pas le comprendre aujourd'hui. Je me tourne à nouveau pour faire une tentative de sortie de la salle-de-bain. Ratée. A nouveau, la même main me retient. Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner :

« Je … Je suis amoureux de toi, Itachi. »

Je bouge plus, pétrifié. Pire que si un Basilic géant m'avait regardé à travers une flaque d'eau. J'ai dû mal entendre. C'est pas possible. Et pourtant, c'était bien la voix de Pain. Un peu plus tremblante qu'à l'accoutumée mais toujours aussi grave, troublante. Des frissons parcourent mon corps. C'est un rêve. Forcément. Les zombies, Pain qui montre sa sensibilité et qui me fait carrément une déclaration. C'est juste improbable. Bientôt je vais l'entendre me dire qu'il a révisé pour le cours d'arithmancie de la semaine prochaine. J'ai toujours la main sur la pognet de porte que je fixe intensément. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Déjà, j'y crois absolument pas. Soit c'est une potion de l'alien soit…. Bien sûr ! C'est un pari stupide avec Kenny. Il doit faire croire que c'est une tarlouze, prétendre qu'il est puceau puis me dire qu'il est amoureux de moi. Tout ça pour quoi ? Me dépuceler pour un McDo ? J'ai bien envie de me retourner et de lui balancer un gros « fuck » à la gueule, lui crachant que c'est le plus mauvais comédien du monde et pourtant… je reste figé sur place. D'un côté, je crois que… une part de moi a envie d'y croire. Si j'arrivais à bouger, je me ferais un facepalm pour être aussi niais. Ou limite un facedoor. Mais putain, y a vraiment un Basilic en plus des zombies ?

« Je t'aime Itachi. »

Nouveau frisson. Je me mords les lèvres, l'esprit complètement embrouillé.

« J'pensais pas que j'aurais le cran de te l'avouer. Mais là… putain, je me dis que… si je dois devenir un enfoiré de zombie puant la mort, je voudrais qu'avant que j'essaie de te bouffer la cervelle… tu saches que… que depuis le jour où t'es entré dans l'Akatsuki, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et… plus j'ai appris à te connaître… plus je… »

Il s'interrompt. Il commence à rire légèrement. Mon estomac se soulève. Il poursuit, sur un ton plus jovial :

« Je me souviens, au début. T'as débarqué alors que tu venais de tuer chaque membre de ton clan, un par un, de sang froid. T'avais l'air sacrément dark dans ta tenue d'anbu tâchée de sang. Je te prenais pour un mec sans émotion, sans aucune attache. Et puis j'ai compris. J'ai appris à te comprendre. A voir ce lien que tu avais avec ton frère. A comprendre les raisons de ton acte et la souffrance que tu devais éprouver au quotidien. Et ici, j'ai découvert ton côté geek et maladroit qui me fait… carrément craquer. Et si, tu me vois que comme le meilleur pote que j'ai toujours été pour toi, c'est déjà super pour moi. Je voulais juste que… tu le saches avant que… je me transforme. »

J'éclate d'un rire sadique. Je me tourne vivement et le regarde d'un air froid. La peur se lit sur son visage.

« Nan mais laisse tomber, je te le paie ton McDo ».

Il me tape sur l'épaule, me dit que je suis un génie. Je le traite de mauvais acteur et on sort en se marrant.

Ouai, j'aurais bien aimé que ça se passe comme ça. Mangue de bol, mon cerveau n'a pas eu le contrôle sur mon corps et malgré tous mes efforts pour me persuader que tout ça, c'est des conneries, je me regarde me retourner doucement. Mes yeux transpercent ceux de Pain qui ose enfin me regarder. Il ouvre la bouche. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a l'intention de dire et je m'en fous. Je m'approche de lui, pose ma main sur son menton que je relève vers moi et je dépose doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles sont légèrement humides. Et surtout, très douces. Je suis debout, penché sur lui qui est assis sur la baignoire. Je m'écarte, sans un mot, pour observer sa réaction. Il m'aggripe alors vivement par la taille et me fait tomber, avec lui, sur le sol, contre la baignoire cette fois-ci. Ca, c'est le Pain que je connais. Il caresse mon visage, détaillant chacun de mes traits en silence, avant de sceller à nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes. Cette fois-ci, le baiser se fait plus passionné et lorsque je sens une langue piercée tenter de se frayer un chemin, j'écarte doucement les lèvres, contraignant la mienne à participer au jeu. Les mains de Pain se baladent dans mon dos. Il s'arrête assez rapidement, détache sa bouche de la mienne et s'écarte un peu :

« Euh… c'est pas terrible ça… »

Il regarde ses mains, couvertes à présent d'une couche de sang visqueux. Et merde, j'avais presque oublié ce que je portais. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait abstraction de la tenue provocante de Pain. Il veut revenir au baiser, sans me toucher. Je l'interrompts en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. »

Doucement, je déboutonne ma blouse de médecin fou, sous le regard gorgé de désir de mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, l'envie ne se voit pas que dans son regard à en juger par la bosse qui se dessine sous son mini short en latex qui ne cache pas grand-chose. Impatient, il n'attend pas que je finisse de me déshabiller pour glisser ses mains entre les pans de ma blouse. Il caresse mon torse, me procurant d'intenses frissons ainsi qu'une énorme pression dans mon bas ventre. Je m'en mords les lèvres. Tout en me caressant, il se penche sur mon cou, qu'il embrasse et mordille avec fougue. Je sursaute mais savoure cette sensation. Ma blouse retombe au sol et je commence à ôter son costume. Rien de plus facile. La tenue a dû être conçue pour des strip-teaseurs au vue des scratchs qui permettent de l'arracher en deux secondes. Je contemple son torse, musclé, criblé de piercings. D'un geste assuré, je le fais balancer en arrière, interrompant le suçon qu'il venait de commencer sur mon omoplate. IL est à présent couché au sol et je me mets à cheval au-dessus de lui. Il sourit de son air malicieux que je connais bien. Je lui rends un regard du même genre, qui trahit mon envie. J'ai l'agréable impression qu'après la déclaration qu'il m'a faite, c'est moi qui détient le pouvoir sur lui. Je compte bien profiter.

Je me penche sur lui et commence à cribler son corps de baisers, à commencer par le cou. Je l'entends gémir alors que j'alterne baisers et léchouilles. Lorsque j'atteints ses têtons durcis, je les mordille doucement, décrochant des soubresauts de la part du corps en-dessous. Je continue mon œuvre, laissant mon empreinte sur chaque centimètre de son torse. Plus je descends, plus je sens l'impatience le gagner. J'arrive enfin jusqu'à son membre, déjà dressé. Je l'embrasse d'abord doucement, de la base au gland, avant de le mettre en bouche. Mes mouvements de va-et-vient le rendent dingue. Après quelques minutes, je le sens à bout. Je m'arrête, ne voulant pas que nos ébats s'arrêtent à son unique jouissance. Je remonte et l'embrasse. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, en sueur, détachant par la même occasion ma queue de cheval, laissant mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules. Pain me regarde avec envie et, tout en m'embrassant, descend sa main sur mon membre également dur qu'il caresse. Il me retourne et c'est à mon tour d'être en-dessous. Il m'embrasse goulument, puis passe deux doigts entre sa bouche et la mienne. Je les lèche, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Je suis prêt. Il descend sa main au niveau de mes fesses et insère doucement un doigt en moi. Je me tortille sous la sensation peu agréable. Il me souffle dans le cou et m'embrasse pour me rassurer. J'aurais pas cru qu'il serait si attentionné. J'aurais pas cru que je perdrais ma virginité avec Pain. Encore moins dans notre salle-de-bain. Un jour d'Halloween. Les mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il commence transforment la sensation étrange du début en quelque-chose de presque agréable. Il se pourrait que j'aime ça. Avec la même délicatesse que précédemment, mon meilleur ami introduit un nouveau doigt, occasionnant un gémissement de ma part. Il commence de nouveau mouvements, plus profonds cette fois-ci, que je savoure avec délection. Tout en faisant cela, il m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou et commence à me mordiller doucement puis plus passionnément. Un peu fort d'ailleurs. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mes sensations dans le bas ventre et j'écarte un peu ma tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'emporte.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH ! »

J'hurle à la mort. Pain ôte ses doigts dans un ploc sonore et me regarde, les yeux vitreux. Il recrache avec violence un bout de chair m'appartenant. Il m'a bouffé l'épaule ! Il m'a bouffé l'épaule ! Il revient vers moi mais je l'intercepte avec mes pieds et le repousse d'un cou dans le ventre. Je me relève et profite de sa blessure qui l'handicappe pour me barrer. J'ai dit que je le tuerais pas. J'ai dit que je le tuerais pas ! Je m'empare rapidement d'un caleçon à Tobi qui traîne. Je capte même pas que c'est un Dora l'exploratrice et je trace dans le couloir.

« Itachi, c'est le gros bordel ! Faut qu'on se barre d'ici, y a plein de trucs chelous qui se p… Putain, ton épaule !

- Sasuke ! S'il-te-plaît, va-t-en !

- Quoi ?

- Eloigne-toi de moi ! Je suis dangereux ! Je veux pas te faire de mal, pas à toi ! »

Putain, l'histoire se répète. Mon frère me dévisage, et essaie de m'aider, vu le sang qui coule de mon épaule !

« T'inquiète, ça va coaguler. Oui, c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que ça a arrêté de saigner chez Pain ! Putain, Sasuke, je t'en prie ! Dégaaaage ! »

Vexé, il s'en va, me jetant un regard mêlé d'inquiétude et de rancœur. Je commence à voir trouble. Faut croire que les morsures de zombies agissent plus vite que les griffures. Je vois Pain sortir de notre chambre, à poil, mais déjà, il se désintéresse de moi. Je ne suis plus une proie. Je suis comme lui à présent. Mon esprit s'égare, petit à petit. Putain, je vais crever puceau…


	43. Oh, there's an empty place in my bones

**Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Je viens de déménager et je suis un peu occupée, mais le reste viendra plus vite, promis!**

**Yeah, ce chapitre est bourré de lemon! Le prochain sera plus sage, histoire d'équilibrer! Enjooy!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sasuke:<strong>

Réfléchis Sasuke, réfléchis ! Je peux me sortir de là. Je dois commencer par identifier le problème. Puis chercher la solution la plus efficace. En l'occurrence, le problème c'est que derrière moi, y a mon frère et son meilleur pote à poil en train de me courir après... Déjà, si on arrête ma phrase à ce stade là, jsuis bon pour des années de psychanalyse. Mais en plus, ils semblent tous les deux avoir complètement perdu la tête. Leurs yeux sont vitreux, ils bavent et grognent comme des animaux. Et ils bouffent de la chair humaine aussi. Surtout. Donc on peut en conclure qu'ils sont surement possédés ou contaminés par quelque chose. Heureusement pour moi, ils ne courent pas très vite et semblent relativement cons ( au moment où je vous parle Pain vient de buter pour la cinquième fois sur une commode qui était dans son chemin). Changer de couloir suffira peut-être à les semer...

Je bifurque donc vers la droite et...et c'était une mauvaise idée. Gon, Butters, et Kyle sont cinq mètres devant moi en train de déchiqueter Choji. Eh merde. J'espère qu'ils sont vraiment très cons ces zombies, sinon jsuis mal. A tout hasard je m'immobilise et je retiens mon souffle pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Encore un fail, Kyle se tourne vers moi et me balance un grognement peu engageant. Lassé de partager Choji avec ses camarades, il se lève et avance dans ma direction. Un zombie en costume de nazi. C'est Itach' qui aurait aimé ce petit coté Black Ops... J'arrive toujours pas à croire que si ça se trouve je ne le reverrai jamais...que si ça se trouve il est...

Pas le temps de penser à ça. Je balance mon pied dans la gueule de Kyle qui va s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche. Vu le bruit que ça fait, il s'est probablement cassé quelque chose. Je m'en fous, j'aime pas mes camarades de classes. J'aime pas les gens de manière générale. Donc cette histoire d'élèves transformés en cadavres sur pattes, moi ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Enfin, ça ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid s'ils n'avaient pas contaminés mon frère...

Il faut que je me concentre. Déjà je ne dois pas rester seul. C'est pour ça que j'étais allé trouver Itach' à la base même si...Non, me concentrer ! Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'aider. Une stupide petite voix dans ma tête me souffle: "Naruto". Mais ça, c'est hors de question. Déjà parce qu'il risque de m'envoyer chier si je lui demande de l'aide maintenant, depuis le temps que je le traite comme une merde. Et surtout parce que si jamais j'apprends qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose à lui aussi...Non, je dois me concentrer. Il y a surement d'autres survivants. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'errer au hasard dans les couloirs.

Où les autres élèves peuvent-ils se retrouver ? Dans la salle d'étude ? Nan, la plupart des connards qui vivent ici n'y ont jamais mis les pieds, ils savent même pas où c'est. La salle commune ? Oui, c'est plus probable. Je dévale les escaliers en courant. Il me reste encore un étage à descendre, mais j'entends déjà des voix humaines, c'est bon signe.

"Akamaru, calme toi, si tu bouges comme ça je peux pas te détacher ! Akamaru arrête de... Qui va là ?"

Kiba m'a entendu. Même si je ne lui adresse jamais la parole et que je le trouve débile, ça me rassure de savoir qu'un ninja est en vie. Je lui crie: "Sasuke Uchiwa" avant de sauter les dernières marches jusqu'à lui. Je me fais accueillir par un tonitruant "SASUKEEE". Naruto et sa voix douce et mélodieuse. J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de l'entendre brailler mon prénom. Au moins, il va bien. Mais bon, je retiens mon sourire et je me contente de mon habituelle gueule blasée. Même dans cette situation, je tiens à mon image de mec dark et froid.

En tout cas je suis sincèrement soulagé. Dans la pièce il y a non seulement Naruto et Kiba, mais aussi Shikamaru et Stan, ainsi que le chien de Kiba et l'espèce d'ours renard de Stan. Stan est en train de tagger le mur central de la pièce. On distingue déjà un gigantesque " Ne tuez surtout pas les zombies, ils peuvent ..." La suite est encore manquante. Je l'interpelle immédiatement:

" Pourquoi il ne faut pas tuer les zombies ? Itachi est devenu un zombie !

- Oh putain sérieux ? Sasuke, dis moi que t'as pas tué Itach' ?

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Bien sur que non ! Ca me viendrais jamais à l'idée de tuer mon frère ! "

Hem. J'ai pas terminé ma phrase que je réalise déjà que j'ai dis une connerie. Ils me fixent tous d'un air blasé y compris les bestioles; c'est limite si l'ours renard me lâche pas un "are you fucking kidding me ?".C'est du passé tout ça ! Maintenant tout le monde sait que j'adore Itach' ! Je lui adresse la parole à chaque fois que je le vois et parfois je lui fais même un sourire. Chez moi c'est déjà énorme. Même mes meilleurs potes ont pas toujours droit à autant. Nan jdéconne. J'ai pas de meilleurs potes. Mais si j'en avais, je serais froid avec eux.

"Donc comme je l'écris dans mon tag, reprend Stan, il ne faut surtout pas tuer les zombies, parce qu'en principe ils vont redevenir humains si on tue le zombie originel. A savoir Kenny. On lui avait bien dit que s'il continuait à bouffer ses hamburgers de pauvre à la viande de vache folle- épileptique, ça allait mal finir. Bref, si on tue Kenny, ça devrait s'arrêter. J'ai tagé l'info partout avec la bombe de peinture que Naruto avait prévu pour décorer les portraits des directeurs de l'école. Esperons que tout le monde la lise..."

Au final, la situation n'est pas si grave. Mon frère et tous les autres vont probablement s'en sortir. On est à cinq pour nous défendre ici. Et les sorciers vont bien finir par régler la crise. Je commence à me détendre intérieurement ( non, pas extérieurement, j'insiste, jveux pas ruiner ma réputation de connard inexpressif ). Mais pile au moment où je pense que tout ira bien, on entend les différentes issues de la pièce se fermer brusquement. Et avant que la dernière porte ne se ferme, on nous envoie un cadeau empoisonné.

"Putain une bombe de gaz soporifique ! hurle Kiba. Retenez votre souffle, faut pas qu'on respire ça !"

On s'exécute mais c'est peine perdue. La quantité de gaz qui s'échappe est phénoménale, on n'arrivera jamais a résister, surtout que le gaz ne pourra pas se dissiper. Stan qui n'est pas un ninja est le premier à s'effondrer. Shikamaru, à cause de sa mauvaise habitude de s'endormir sans cesse est le deuxième. Je fais signe aux deux autres de m'aider à trouver une issue, mais Naruto tombe à son tour...sur moi. Par réflexe j'ouvre la bouche pour lui gueuler:

"Naruto, t'es vraiment un boulet, bouge...toi...de...de...là"

Evidemment c'est mon tour à présent. Ma vision devient trouble. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'on nous réserve encore...

[...]

"SASUKEEEEEEE ! SASUKEEEEEEEE ! "

Même si je préfèrere crever que de l'avouer à quelqu'un, je rêve depuis des années de me réveiller contre Naruto, en l'entendant me murmurer mon prénom. MURMURER. Pas me hurler dans les oreilles comme ça !

" Ta gueule, jsuis pas sourd Naruto !" répondis-je en le repoussant violemment sur le coté. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passe, je me retrouve entrainé à mon tour et je m'effondre de tout mon long sur lui.

"Mais qu'est ce que ?

- On est menottés l'un à l'autre, m'informe mon ami. Je sais pas où on est, je viens juste de me réveiller."

Ce lieu ne me dit rien à moins non plus. On est dans une pièce assez sombre, les murs sont en pierre et le plafond est assez bas. Aucune déco, aucun meuble, aucun indice. Et une seule porte, grande ouverte.

"Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. Faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite, on doit sauver mon frère et les autres."

Je me lève dynamiquement et...je retombe sur mon pote.

"Naruto, putain !

- Désolé, t'es allé tout vite! Faut qu'on arrive à adopter le même rythme, sinon on va se casser la gueule tout le temps.

- C'est bon je me calquerais sur ton rythme lent et gauche, occupe toi de marcher !

- Quoi ? Mais jsuis pas plus lent que toi ! Dis tout de suite que jvais te ralentir ! Traite-moi de boulet, je dirais rien !

- Tais-toi, soupirais-je exaspéré, et avance, qu'on sorte de là !"

A peine la porte passée, on l'entend se fermer sèchement derrière nous. Un couloir interminable nous fait face. Sur le mur à notre gauche, un texte est inscrit dans la pierre:

"Naruto, Sasuke, vous êtes tous deux réputés pour être des ninjas d'exception. Mais vous devrez ici travailler ensemble. Reprenons les bases: pourquoi pas une petite leçon sur les cinq éléments ? Commençons tout de suite un baptême du feu. Mais même si le feu est à l'honneur, sachez que si vous voulez vous en sortir, vous devrez surtout être rapides comme le vent."

Je suis encore plus blasé que d'habitude là. Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce texte pourri, c'est écrit par les gamines de deuxième année ? Même Naruto est pas impressionné pour un sou:

" Quelle enigme merdique, on est dans Fort-Boyard là ? J'ai rien capté !

- Visiblement on aura des épreuves en rapport avec le feu, le vent, l'eau, l'éléctricité et la terre. Le feu en premier.

- Mais c'est débile ! Et c'est quoi le rapport avec l'odeur de vodka alors ?

- L'odeur...de vodka ?

- Ben ouais, tu sens pas, ça pue la vodka à mort !

- Maintenant que tu le dis... Ca sent pas l'essence aussi ?

- Si t'as raison ! Et tiens, c'est quoi ce levier là ?

- Naruto, attend ne touche pas à..."

à ça... Bien entendu l'âne bâté auquel je suis accroché a déjà abaissé le levier. On entend un bruit qui ressemble vaguement à un briquet qui s'allume et...un brasier monstrueux apparait derrière nous. En quelques secondes on le voit se propager au sol dans notre direction. Le feu suit une ligne dessinée par terre, par du liquide inflammable. Ca explique l'odeur. Je m'apprête à dire à Naruto de décamper mais ce con prend les devant et se barre en courant. En oubliant que je suis attaché à sa main droite. Ce qui fait que je trébuche et que je me casse la gueule. Il tombe à son tour et m'écrase de tout son poids. Le problème c'est que les flammes en profitent pour gagner du terrain et que nos fringues prennent feu. L'autre imbécile essaye d'éteindre son pantalon, mais je le soulève pour le relever et je lui hurle:

"Laisse ça pour l'instant, on éteindra le feu une fois dehors. Allez relève toi et court au même rythme que moi, sinon on va cramer !"

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, on galère comme des fous à nous synchroniser. Bon, les flammes géantes à quelques mètres dernières nous, ça motive, je dois l'avouer. Celles qui consument actuellement mon short et ma veste sont également très persuasives. Je fixe ses jambes pour me calquer totalement sur son rythme. On gagne du terrain sur les flammes, mais nos vêtements sont dans un état critique et je commence à souffrir de mes brûlures. Putain, mais ce couloir est sans fin ? J'aperçois enfin une vieille porte vermoulue au bout de la pièce. Je freine sec juste devant et je balance Naruto contre la porte de toutes mes forces. Elle cède immédiatement et on court de l'autre coté, à l'abri de l'incendie.

"SASUKEEE CA VA PAS LA TETE ? me hurle-t-il, tu m'as pris pour un bélier ? Putain ça brûle, faut qu'on enlève nos fringues !"

Pour une fois il a raison, jsuis déjà en train de retirer mon short. On essaye d'enlever nos hauts en feu, mais nos mains sont menottées, et on est obligés de déchiqueter le tissu pour nous en débarrasser. Au final on se retrouve tous les deux en boxer et tee-shirt en résille, ce qui n'est pas plus mal vu la chaleur étouffante liée à l'incendie. Je m'adosse contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle quelques minutes, mais je sens rapidement un regard plus brûlant que les flammes voisines se poser sur moi.. Pitié, qu'il n'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi d'être a moitié nu, plein de sueur, collé contre lui. Je déglutis et tourne doucement la tête vers lui. Il est en train de me reluquer en se mordant les lèvres. Putain, il est pas gêné ! Mais c'est vrai que son corps à lui aussi est juste là, à portée de regard...Non, non, non, non ! Je ne dois pas regarder ! Je ne dois pas regarder ! Bon ok juste un regard...Je rêve... je rêve ou il est en train de bander ? Sérieusement, j'aurais pas dû regarder ! Je fixe le mur en essayant de penser à autre chose et je lui balance d'une voix qui se veut neutre:

"Bon, avançons jusqu'à la porte au fond du couloir, ça doit être la prochaine pièce. Naruto ! Tu viens oui ?"

On avance une bonne dizaines de mètres pour passer la nouvelle porte. Qui se referme immédiatement derririère nous. Non mais sérieusement, on peut pas souffler deux minutes non ? En plus j'entends un bruit d'eau et mes pieds sont rapidement humides. Cette pièce là est minuscule, le plafond est extrèmement bas et l'eau s'écoule de plusieurs tuyaux à une vitesse alarmante.

"SASUKEEEE la porte vient de se fermer et y en a pas d'autres ! Comment on sort ? Comment on sort ?

- Calme toi. Je réfléchis."

J'inspecte consciencieusement les parois murales. Rien, il a raison. Sur le sol c'est plus difficile à dire, parce qu'on a déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Y a des pièges énormes par contre, mieux vaut ne pas bouger. Au plafond il y a une sorte de trappe sur laquelle il est indiqué:

"Sasuke, Naruto, passons à l'épreuve de l'eau. La trappe s'ouvrira dès que la pièce sera submergée. Vous n'avez donc aucun rôle à jouer, vous pouvez faire l'étoile de mer pendant toute l'épreuve. Mais n'oubliez pas de respirer !"

Ca à l'air simple, lu comme ça, mais ça risque de ne pas l'être. Parce qu'on va devoir retenir notre souffle pas mal de temps avant que ça ne s'ouvre. Et...et putain et surtout parce que mon partenaire c'est Naruto et qu'il s'avance vers l'un des pièges au sol en me demandant:

"Sasuke, c'est quoi ce...

- Pousse-toi !"

Je me précipite sur lui pour qu'il esquive, mais évidemment du coup c'est sur ma jambe que ça se referme. Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler, ça serait la honte. C'est une espèce de piège à ours. C'est douloureux, mais je perds peu de sang à en juger par la couleur tout juste rosée de l'eau. Par contre mon pied est bloqué dedans, et surtout, ce piège est fixé au sol par une chaîne en acier. Du coup mes mouvements sont très limités. Ce qui va bientôt poser problème, parce qu'on a de l'eau jusqu'au hanches, et que dans quelques minutes, il faudra que je nage pour respirer. J'explique le plus rapidement possible la situation à Naruto, en utilisant des termes clairs et sans ambiguité. C'est bon, il prend les choses au sérieux, et tente de m'aider. En vain.

La situation devient rapidement critique, j'ai de l'eau jusqu'au cou et il manque plus de 80 centimètres avant que la trappe ne s'ouvre. Dans quelques secondes, je ne pourrais plus respirer. Naruto aura au moins trois minutes de plus, mais comme nous sommes menottés, il aura du mal à nager très haut et devra aussi retenir son souffle. Et surtout quand la trappe s'ouvrira, il ne pourra pas atteindre le plafond à cause de moi. J'essaye de rester le plus calme possible. Si seulement on pouvait utiliser nos pouvoirs. J'ai pas envie de mourir comme ça, après tout ce que j'ai vécu ! C'est complètement con de survivre à des batailles épiques et de mourir noyé !

"Sa...Sasuke..."

La voix de Naruto se brise. Il a les larmes aux yeux. J'ai de l'eau jusqu'au menton. J'arrive pas à soutenir son regard, j'ai trop peur de me laisser aller. Je tourne la tête et je murmure:

"Ca va aller. Trouves un moyen de te détacher de moi, tu pourras peut-être survivre. Naruto...je..."

J'ai pas le temps de lui faire une déclaration, ou de finir sur quelque chose de beau, l'eau arrive au seuil critique. J'inspire le plus profondément possible. Je suis bon en apnée, je faisais des concours avec Suigetsu, je tiens facilement quatre minutes. Bon il gagnait quand même évidemment, mais ça veut dire que j'aurais le temps de me recueillir un peu avant de sombrer. Naruto continue se s'acharner sur ma jambe. C'est de sa faute si j'en suis là. Mais c'est pas grave. Ce qui m'embête surtout c'est qu'on va tous les deux mourir à cause de ces foutues menottes. Je lui montre les menottes d'un signe de main, pour lui signifier qu'il devrait plutôt essayer de se libérer. Il secoue la tête et continue sa tâche. Jme demande combien de temps il pourra respirer. La pièce est petite, elle doit faire 3 mètres carrés et le plafond est bas, mais l'eau s'écoule à un débit très important. On se croirait dans un putain de problème de maths. Mais ici quelle que soit la réponse, si on reste attachés, la seule fin possible sera la noyade.

Naruto remonte à la surface pour reprendre son souffle. J'espère qu'il restera là-haut, c'est plus facile pour moi d'être seul. Mais il revient quelques secondes plus tard et approche son visage du mien. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et colle ses lèvres aux miennes. J'ouvre la bouche sur le coup de la surprise avant de comprendre...qu'il me fait du bouche à bouche. C'est...une bonne idée ! Putain Naruto a eu une bonne idée ? Tout seul ? Comme quoi tout arrive ! Mais au final si on ne se libère pas, ça ne changera rien. Il remonte une nouvelle fois et revient quelques secondes plus tard. Je sens à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Cette fois, avant de les retirer, il me donne un petit coup de langue. Il en profite ce salaud ! Son regard me scrute nerveusement dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part. Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire joueur. De toute façon on va mourir tous les deux, peu importe l'image que je véhicule.

Il retourne prendre de l'air et cette fois, c'est moi qui l'attrape pour réclamer ses lèvres. On oublie vite le but premier de la manoeuvre et nos langues se rencontrent et se caressent avec passion. Sa main gauche tripote tout ce qu'elle trouve sur son passage, sa main droite attrappe la mienne et nos doigts s'entremêlent. C'est plutôt plaisant comme façon de mourir.

C'est mon premier vrai baiser. Eh ouais, y a pire qu'Itach' à Poudlard ! On est pas très chauds dans la famille, même si on a le feu dans nos gênes. Comme quoi ça veut rien dire. Enfin, pour ma part c'est par choix, c'est pas faute d'avoir du succès auprès de toutes les filles que je rencontre. Et des mecs aussi. Surtout à Poudlard. Mais le contact humain c'est pas trop mon truc, et en plus, j'ai une trop haute opinion de moi même pour me taper le premier venu. Oui, je sais, clâmer qu'on a des critères ultras élevés et finir avec Naruto ça peut sembler débile. Mais Naruto correspond bien à mes goûts, et on a toujours eu un lien particulier.

Ca m'avait déjà fait de l'effet quand on était ados et qu'on s'était embrassés par hasard. Mais là c'est différent. C'est purement volontaire. Et purement bon. Je perds totalement la notion du temps, mais je commence à ma sentir faible, surtout que je mets toute mon énergie dans ce premier-dernier baiser désespéré. L'eau est presque arrivée au plafond. Naruto ne peut surement plus remonter. Tant mieux, il est mieux ici, avec sa bouche sur la mienne. On apperçoit une lueur. La trappe au plafond commence à s'ouvrir. Et à la même seconde, mon piège s'ouvre également. Sur le coup de la surprise, je mords la langue de Naruto avant de stopper notre baiser. Il semble déçu, mais c'est plus du tout le moment de nous tripoter ! Je nage rapidement jusqu'au sommet de la pièce. De l'air ! Enfin ! On crache l'eau de nos poumons, et on se prend quelques minutes de pause avant de nous hisser hors de l'eau. On s'assoit tous les deux contre le mur pour reprendre notre souffle.

Aux vues de ce qui vient de se passer, y a comme un malaise entre nous. Déjà parce qu'on s'est embrassé comme des ados en chaleur y a deux minutes. Ensuite parce qu'on est toujours attachés et donc collés l'un à l'autre en boxers, le corps ruisselant d'eau. C'est foutrement tendancieux, et j'ai du mal à empêcher mes pensées de dévier sur des thèmes pas net. Et ce baiser était tellement bon ! Mais il ne faut surtout pas que je laisse quoi que ce soit paraitre, j'ai pas envie qu'il me capte en train de m'exciter tout seul, j'ai de l'amour propre moi !

"Une chance que le piège se soit ouvert à la fin hein, me balance Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui.

- A... a propos de ce qui s'est passé à l'instant.

- Tu as eu raison d'essayer de m'aider. Après tout c'est de ta faute si ce piège s'est fermé sur moi. T'as pas changé, t'es toujours un boulet dans les missions !

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi me dis pas que t'as pas… bon oublie, j'aurais dû m'y attendre...Tu...tu veux qu'on fasse une pause avant la pièce suivante ?

- Non c'est bon je peux y aller. Je préfère sortir d'ici rapidement, ce lieu me rend malade."

Oui je suis un connard égoiste et hypocrite, je sais. Mais c'est pas le moment de revenir là-dessus. On avance tous les deux dans le couloir et on passe une nouvelle porte, qui sans surprise, se referme sur nos pas. La pièce est allongée, on dirait un tunnel. Un son suspect me fait lever la tête, juste à temps pour pousser Naruto en avant...et lui tomber dessus une nouvelle fois. Putains de menottes. Des pierres et des morceaux de terre tombent à l'endroit où on était situés quelques secondes plus tôt. Il a des filets au plafond qui empêchent les projectiles de tomber, mais ils cèdent progressivement. Je suppose qu'à la fin de l'épreuve, la pièce sera ensevelie.

"Faut qu'on aille au bout du tunnel, la sortie doit être là-bas !"

Je ne me suis pas trompé, on trouve une trappe au sol, sur laquelle est indiquée notre nouvelle énigme:

"Naruto, Sasuke, vous êtes à la moitié de l'épreuve, profitez-en pour vous faire plaisir. Cette trappe vous mènera à la pièce suivante. Vous êtes dans la pièce de la terre. Pour être fertile, la terre à besoin de votre semence".

Euh...pardon ? Bon je vais relire ça, j'ai certainement raté une subtilité. Non, ça doit certainement vouloir dire que...euh ? Jvais trouver... Naruto se racle la gorge. Il doit surement avoir la même analyse que moi. Un ange passe. Y a un silence de mort qui est finalement rompu par mon ami:

"Bon ça nous met mal à l'aise tous les deux, mais là les pierres se rapprochent, et plus vite on le fera plus vite on sortira d'ici."

Et voilà qu'il se met la main dans le caleçon. J'intercepte immédiatement cette main coupable, qui en plus est accrochée à la mienne et je la sors vite fait bien fait de là.

" Tu crois faire quoi là ? Pas question !

- Ecoute Sasuke, c'est clair que c'est embarrassant, mais tu vois vraiment une autre interprétation ? Y a les mots plaisir, semence et fertile quoi...

- Oui...mais non. C'est débile. Ca marchera pas de toute façon. T'as déjà entendu parler d'une trappe qui s'ouvre au contact du sperme toi ? C'est impossible.

- Ouais bien sur, s'énerve-t-il, que nos potes qui se transforment en zombies c'est pas difficile à croire, une école où on apprend la magie non plus, savoir créer des clones ou maitriser les éléments à 12ans, c'est normal, mais une épreuve dans laquelle il faut se branler, ça c'est totalement impossible. Bon Sasuke, j'ai pas le temps d'argumenter avec toi, jvais nous sortir de là et je te conseille de faire pareil, au lieu de fuir la situation !"

Depuis quand Naruto blâme les gens comme ça ? Il traine trop avec Kiba et Pain ! Et bien entendu il a raison. Jsuis pas con, et encore moins plus con que Naruto, mais...enfin c'est hors de question, on va pas faire ça quand même ! Sa main droite retourne dans son sous-vêtement et je la retire tout aussi vite que la première fois.

"Arrête, tu vas pas faire ça avec ta main droite ! T'es attaché à moi, c'est dégueulasse !

- Mais jsuis droitier, ça craint avec la gauche !

-Ben tu te débrouilles, cette main là elle t'approchera pas tant qu'on sera accrochés!"

Et je cache ma main derrière mon dos, en rapprochant la sienne par la même occasion. J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse de quatre ans. Vu la manière dont mon partenaire me regarde, il doit partager ce sentiment. Il se résoud à utiliser l'autre main et...et la suite je ne la connais pas, j'ai détourné les yeux aussi vite que possible pour me passionner pour le plafond. Très jolis cailloux. Ils nous tueront peut être d'ici quelques minutes si Naruto n' arrive pas à...fertiliser le sol.

Le problème c'est que si j'arrive à distraire mes yeux comme je peux, pour mes oreilles c'est plus difficile. Le bruit des caresses est déjà difficilement supportable, mais quand Naruto commence à ajouter des soupirs de plaisir, je perds le contrôle de moi même. Mon corps cesse d'obéir à ma raison pour écouter mes pulsions. Je ne peux empêcher ma tête de se tourner vers lui, et mes yeux se régalent de ce spectacle délicieux. Je suis totalement hypnotisé par ses mouvements assurés de va et vient. J'ai encore plus chaud que dans la salle du feu, et je sens une bosse se former dans mon boxer. C'est pas discret du tout, même si la bosse est petite. Ben quoi ? On ne peut pas tout avoir ok ? Jsuis déjà un beau brun ténébreux, surdoué et ultra charismatique, c'est mieux que 99 % de l'humanité, jvais pas en plus en avoir une grosse ! Et puis bon de toute façon, vu que jmen sers jamais... Naruto est mieux lôti que moi niveau taille (c'est pas difficile), même si il reste dans la moyenne; et a en juger par l'assurance de ses gestes, il a plus d'expérience que moi, ou alors il passe beaucoup de temps à se toucher. Ou les deux. Sans prévenir, il cesse ses mouvements. Je relève les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passe, et je réalise alors qu'il m'a capté en train de lui baver dessus. Il me fixe d'un air stupéfait. Je détourne vivement la tête. J'hésite à m'abaisser à lui présenter des excuses quand je sens une main tremblante attraper mon visage pour le tourner vers lui. Il me murmure d'une voix peu assurée:

"C'est pas juste que je doive tout faire tout seul, tu sais... Alors aide moi un peu, s'il te plais..."

Avant que je ne puisse protester, sa bouche s'empare de la mienne et il me colle contre le mur. Au loin, les éboulements se rapprochent, mais on a encore le temps. De toute façon je m'en fous. Pour le moment tout ce qui compte, ce sont nos lèvres qui fusionnent, nos langues qui s'amusent et sa main gauche qui me caresse doucement le torse. Il a changé de main pour lui même, et je peux désormais sentir des secousses le long des menottes à chacun de ses mouvements. C'est tout simplement intenable. Dix-huit ans de chasteté à snober tout le monde, mais là, je suis tellement excité que je pourrais violer le chien de Kiba.

Les choses ne s'arrangent pas quand la main vacante de Naruto vient malaxer mes fesses, et que ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour dévorer ma nuque. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas gémir. J'ai pas envie de me laisser aller ou de me montrer vulnérable. Mais, quand il décide de délaisser mon fessier pour toucher mon sexe, je ne réponds plus de rien, et je crie comme si je doublais un porno un "Nhhh... Na..Aaah...Narutooo!"

Ca semble le chambouller totalement de m'entendre gémir son prénom, il me repousse pour se déverser par terre, sur la trappe. Je l'avais oublié celle là. Mais en tout cas, ça fonctionne, elle s'ouvre légèrement. Je m'assoit sur le sol et j'essaye de m'y faufiler. Malheureusement, mes jambes rentrent à peine, et ça coince au niveau des genoux.

"On passera jamais si elle ne s'ouvre pas davantage, explique Naruto tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. C'est au pluriel sur l'enigme, faut que tu le fasses aussi".

Je rougis, pire que Sakura quand je lui fais un compliment. Même si je suis surexcité, je refuse de faire ça devant Naruto. C'est beaucoup trop gênant. Et puis je suis complexé par ma taille. Et par le fait que c'est lui...J'essaye de prendre une intonation assurée, mais je n'arrive qu'à grogner un timide:

"J'y arriverais pas...faut que tu le refasse, je peux pas.

- Jpeux pas enchaîner direct, faut que je récupère quelques minutes ! Et puis toi ça se voit que t'es déjà chaud, tu pourras régler ça vite fait et...

- C'est non.

- Bon écoute Sasuke, si on fait rien, on va crever d'ici cinq minutes. Je...je vais t'aider, laisse toi faire ok ? Je devrais y arriver jme suis souvent entrainé sur toi...dans mes rêves...et mes fantasmes. Jpensais pas le faire en vrai, jsuis un peu nerveux, mais jsuis quand même super heureux !

- Dans tes rêves ? T'as vraiment un problème ! Non arrête...tu...hmmmm...bon d'accord, continue..."

Impossible d'argumenter avec sa langue dans mon cou et sa main sur mon sexe. Je tremble d'excitation. Moi qui voulait garder le contrôle et ne pas me laisser aller. Ben c'est mort...Franchement les pierres qui s'effondrent à quelques mètres de moi c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis. Tout ce que je veux à présent c'est rester comme ça pour toujours. Naruto s'arrête soudain et me chuchote:

" Désolé, mais faut qu'on se dépêche. On va essayer autre chose d'encore plus efficace."

Il plaisante ou quoi ? Rien ne pourra me persuader qu'il existe quelque chose de plus efficace et agréable que ses caresses ! Quoique...bon ok, sa langue est très convaincante aussi. Surtout quand elle glisse sur mon sexe. Je change totalement d'avis quand il me prend entièrement en bouche. Finalement, ça doit être ça, la sensation la plus agréable au monde !

Pourquoi je ne m'intéresse pas au sexe moi, déjà ? Par contre je risque de ne plus en profiter très longtemps, j'atteins ma limite. Je passe ma main dans les cheveux de Naruto et j'essaye de le prévenir que je vais finir mais je n'arrive qu'à crier de plaisir en terminant en lui. Naruto s'éloigne légèrement et...et il recrache tout par terre. Mais c'est immonde ! C'est quoi ce tue-l'amour ? D'accord, c'est ma faute j'aurais dû le prévenir que j'allais finir, mais sérieusement c'est carrément pas classe ! Il se tourne vers moi et m'annonce:

"Dépêche toi de te rhabiller, la trappe est complètement ouverte on doit filer.

- Tra...trappe ? Gnéh ?"

Oui, là ça ne se remarque pas trop, mais je vous assure je suis très intelligent en temps normal. Mais sur le coup c'est cet idiot de Naruto qui doit me rappeller:

"Ben oui la trappe. Celle qu'on devait ouvrir. Pour nous échapper. Parce qu'à deux mètres de nous, le plafond s'effondre.

- Oh. Oui la trappe. Hem. Ben allons-y alors."

On se glisse tous les deux dans l'ouverture et descend une échelle qui nous mène à un nouveau couloir. Une fois en bas, Naruto s'arrête pour m'embrasser par surprise. J'ai des frissons de plaisir et je crève d'envie de lui rendre son baiser. J'ai encore des étoiles dans les yeux grâce au moment magique qu'il vient de me faire vivre. Mais au lieu de lui dire tout ça, je le repousse violemment et je lui aboie dessus:

" Ne me touche plus jamais. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé approcher si c'était pas pour sauver nos vies. Allez avance, qu'on sorte de là ! "

Il me lance un regard dépité et baisse les yeux. Il soupire et se résigne à avancer.

Ouais, je sais, jsuis définitivement un gros connard...


	44. Through my bony fingers it does slip

**Ouai, Sasuke reste un connard emo, même dans la fic'. Moi non plus, j'aime pas ce perso mais ma pote tenait à en faire un POV (c'était pour me faire plaisir le coup de la p'tite teub :p ). N'empêche que je peux pas imaginer Naruto amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke...**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Killua : <strong>

Y a plein de cris dans le couloir et ça me fait chier. Ca me déconcentre. Non mais sérieux, on peut pas geeker tranquillement ? Ces débiles doivent certainement utiliser Halloween comme prétexte pour de nouvelles conneries et finir tout ça en baisodrome. Je commence à connaître les mecs de ce bahut. Copuler en costumes doit être un de leurs fantasmes, pour sûr. A force, ça risque de donner des idées à Tobi. Je grimace à cette pensée. Je fais le mec cool dans notre relation mais je suis ultra flippé pour ma première fois. Faudra bien que ça arrive un jour, je sais, et tant mieux si c'est avec quelqu'un à qui je tiens, comme Tobi, mais j'en reste pas moins hyper anxieux. Là, je suis assis sur le lit, à jouer à la PS3 et il est à côté de moi. Je sens la chaleur que son corps dégage et ça suffit pour me faire grincer des dents. En ce moment, à chaque fois que je me retrouve seul avec lui, j'agis comme une pucelle en passe de se faire violer. Il suffit qu'il fasse un mouvement vers moi pour que je m'écarte d'un mètre, les mains croisées devant mon pantalon. Je suis ridicule… N'empêche que le savoir juste à côté de moi, sur un lit qui n'a pas encore été souillé, dans une chambre, juste tous les deux, ça me déconcentre carrément de ma partie. Je déglutis, m'essuie le front du revers de la main et me replonge dans mon jeu. J'y incarne un assassin, ce qui me donne l'impression d'être un peu dans Inception, étant moi-même assassin retraité. Je stalke les gens, doucement, pour pas être repéré. Je longe un mur et entre dans une cour intérieure. Je saute rapidement sur un toit, pour ne pas être dans le champ de vision des passants. J'observe la cour. Quelques poules à gauche. Un puit au milieu. Je m'apprête à continuer mon chemon lorsqu'un truc sort du puit. Je ferais mieux de rester là et de voir ce que c'est. C'est bizarre parce-que j'ai déjà finis ce jeu deux fois et j'ai pas le souvenir d'un truc qui sort d'un puit à un moment. Ni même d'un puit d'ailleurs. Je devais sûrement quitter cette cour trop vite, comme j'ai faillis le faire à nouveau. Raison de plus pour rester, ça va p'tete débloquer un truc.

La chose qui sort du puit a une forme humaine. Elle rampe par terre. Je dis 'elle' parce-que je crois bien que c'est une nana. Ou alors un gros métalleux anorexique, ce qui est possible aussi, mais ne collerait pas trop avec l'ambiance du jeu. En effet, l'humain a des cheveux noirs très longs qui traînent sur le sol alors qu'il se déplace, à moitié en rampant, à moitié à quatre pattes, sur des membres extrêmement maigres. Je penche véritablement pour une fille, pas bien vieille d'ailleurs. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus jusqu'à remplir la totalité de l'écran, quasiment. Moi, je me contente d'observer sans bouger. Je vois plus trop où le jeu veut en venir mais j'attends de voir. De toute façon, je viens de sauvegarder la partie. J'ai rien à perdre.

« Tobi pas aimer la 3D »

Je me tourne vers mon ami que j'avais presque oublié et l'interroge du regard. Il pointe du doigt la direction de l'écran de télévision. Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur mon jeu et je remarque alors que les cheveux de la jeune fille sortent de l'écran. Quelques secondes après, c'est toute sa tête qui dépasse de la télévision, suivie de près par ses bras bleutés et humides, perlant de gouttes de l'eau probablement sale du puit. Je m'approche doucement, intrigué. Elle gémit bizarrement, émettant des bruits de craquement au fur et à mesure qu'elle sort de mon écran. J'entends Tobi se recroqueviller derrière moi. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, je penche la tête et, de mes deux mains, écarte un peu les cheveux de son visage blafard. Tout, de son odeur à l'aspect et le toucher de sa peau, témoigne d'une mort qui n'est pas récente. Je prends sa tête entre mes doigts et plonge mes yeux dans les siens :

« Tu serais pas l'ex à Gon ? »

J'obtiens un mouvement glauque pour toute réponse et je remarque alors qu'elle essaie de faire un truc bizarre avec son œil. Je me souviens alors d'une vieille histoire japonaise avec une meuf qui a été jetée dans un puit et qui revient tuer les gens qui matent sa cassette en leur jetant un simple coup d'œil mortel. Faut dire que cette « Sadako », si c'est bien elle, ressemble carrément à la nana que Gon a faillis se taper quand on est allé chasser les insectes sur j'sais plus quelle île. Je lui avais fait la réflexion d'ailleurs. Bon, bref, là c'est une morte tueuse. Donc, personne viendra m'faire des histoires si je m'en débarasse. Les mains toujours sur son visage, je les descends au niveau de son menton, et dans un craquement sec, je lui brise les vertebres de la nuque. Elle tombe mollement sur le sol, dans une mare d'eau à l'odeur fétide, un pied encore dans la télé.

« Fais chier, comment je vais faire pour jouer maintenant !?

- Tobi pas aimer. »

Je soupire. Me voilà maintenant seul dans une chambre, sur un lit, à côté de mon petit ami, sans plus aucune excuse comme ma partie à finir. Je m'entortille les doigts, nerveusement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer maintenant pour pas qu'on en vienne à se grimper dessus comme un couple normal ? D'un côté, je me demande pourquoi j'ai tellement peur à l'idée de faire ces choses. Je suis un ado lambda, je devrais avoir des hormones qui me poussent à ça. Et puis, y a un mois, j'ai faillis sauter sur Gaara. En y repensant, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment-là. Je pense que c'est la potion de l'alien qui m'y a poussé. Forcément. Au final, vu qu'il va bien falloir que je passe à la casserole un jour où l'autre, pourquoi ne pas prendre une potion, genre la potion de désinhibition que Pain sait fabriquer, histoire que j'aie moins la trouille. Faudra que je lui demande. Mais alors… rien que de boire un truc comme ça… ça voudrait dire que je suis prêt à sauter le pas… Est-ce que je le suis vraiment ? Après tout, j'ai que 16 ans. Même si les autres se foutent de ma gueule parce-que je suis puceau, je crois que ceux de ma classe sont pas beaucoup plus expérimentés que moi. Et puis, si même des mecs de prépa genre Itachi sont encore puceaux, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être si pressé. Si seulement, avec leurs histoires de cul, perpetuellement, tous les mecs me foutaient pas cette pression. On dirait que c'est la norme ici de se faire prendre par plus de 3 mecs à la semaine. J'ai pas grandi dans un environnement qui soit « la norme ». J'ai été entraîné à tuer depuis mes deux ans. Je n'ai eu mon premier ami qu'à 12 ans. J'ai grandis en tuant sans sentiments. Et au fond, tout ce que j'aurais voulu, c'était être un gamin normal. Et j'ai pensé qu'en intégrant enfin une école, pour la première fois, je me rapprocherais de ce qu'est être un ado normal. Et à nouveau, je sors du lot parce-que… parce-que j'ai peur de coucher avec mon petit ami.

Ca me soule….

Je m'empare d'un oreiller et enfouis mon visage en son creux. Non seulement, je suis habillé en tarlouze gothique, mais en plus, je me comporte comme telle. Je suis vraiment qu'une larve.

Je sens la main de Tobi se poser sur ma tête et caresser mes cheveux d'une manière compatissante. Je me demande s'il comprend réellement mon problème. Au final, je suis vraiment content que ce soit lui qui soit à mes côtés. Il n'est vraiment pas du genre à me foutre la pression. Loin de là. On s'est embrassé qu'une seule fois. C'était dans la chambre des secrets. Ah, sauf si on compte la fois où on jouait à Battle Royale. Il n'a jamais rien tenté depuis. Moi non plus. Je me demande parfois comment on peut se considérer comme un couple. Et s'il m'abandonnait lui aussi ? Parce-que je suis pas assez attentionné comme petit ami. Parce-qu'il en veut plus. Après tout, un baiser, ça n'engage à rien….

Je relève ma tête de l'oreiller sur lequel j'ai laissé des marques noires à cause de ce putain de crayon que j'ai sur les yeux. Je regarde Tobi, dans sa tenue de citrouille. Si innocent. Comme l'était Gon…

Je secoue la tête et me pince la main, comme à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Il n'a plus rien à faire dans mon esprit. Il est mort pour moi, et je ne dois pas l'oublier. Je souris maladroitement à l'homme masqué qui est assis en tailleur, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Killua triste avec Tobi ? »

Je m'approche alors de lui, et tout en lui prenant les mains :

« Non, non, je suis bien avec toi, Tobi ! Vraiment ! Ne crois surtout pas le contraire ! »

Je baisse les yeux doucement et reprends :

« Et toi… tu… tu es bien avec moi ?

- Oh oui ! Tobi aimer Killua ! »

Je ris légèrement. Moi, je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. Encore une raison pour laquelle il pourrait m'abandonner. Il faut que je lui prouve que je suis bien avec lui. Il faut que…

Doucement, je rapproche mon visage du sien. Je déglutis un peu et, d'une main délicate, je lui enlève son masque de citrouille. Ce visage si rayonnant que je ne vois hélàs que trop peu me sourit. Je ferme les yeux et scelle mes lèvres aux siennes, sentant comme l'autre fois, un millier de papillons se soulever dans mon estomac. Tandis que le baiser se fait plus passionné, je sens une main de Tobi se glisser sous mon haut moulant et atteindra rapidement mon têton gauche. Je me recule d'un geste brusque mais la main de mon ami reste emprisonnée dans le vêtement et c'est à deux que nous tombons sur le sol, aux côtés de Sadako. Dans sa chute, le genou de Tobi vient se placer entre mes jambes, contribuant à mon début d'érection, forcément visible dans ce putain de pantalon en cuir de tarlouze. En vierge effarouchée, je plaque mes mains à cet endroit et secoue la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Mes mains changent alors de position pour venir se plaquer contre ma bouche. Immédiatement, je regrette ce que je viens de dire. Le visage de Tobi prend une expression triste. Je me relève en hâte et quitte la chambre en courant.

Je me heurte à Kurapika dans le couloir. Celui-ci me dévisage. Je dois avoir une gueule pas possible, entre rouge de honte et en colère contre moi-même. Sans parler de mon érection. Pourvu qu'il ne regarde pas à cet endroit là. En même temps, il fait pas trop le fier dans sa tenue de soubrette lui non plus. A ces côtés se tient Kenny qui lui me détaille, l'œil coquin. Je parle de son œil parce-que son regard est la seule chose qu'on voit de son visage couvert par la capuche de son anorak orange.

Je cherche même pas à savoir ce que les deux font ensemble. A bien y regarder, Kurapika semble terrorisé. Un bref instant, je crois que c'est à cause de moi alors je me renseigne :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mec, t'as vu un fantôme ?

- Des… des araignées… géantes… partout dans ma chambre. »

Ses yeux virent au rouge et je continue mon chemin avec eux vers le hall, pour « chercher de l'insecticide contre les araignées géantes ». Je suis quand même un gros connard, quand j'y réfléchis. Tobi est le meilleur petit ami que je pourrais avoir. Il est vraiment patient avec moi. Il est pas non plus regardant sur tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début d'année. Parce-que, mine de rien, j'me suis quand même forgé une réputation de merde. Aux yeux des autres, je dois certainement être un gros dépressif qui rampe devant ceux qu'il aime pour finir par faire des trucs gores dans des chiottes dégeu avec un mec qu'il aime pas. Pffff… et pourtant, depuis que je suis avec Tobi, je suis à nouveau vu comme un mec sympa, fasciné par l'innocence de certains.

On arrive dans le hall où sont réunis Gaara, Saï et le groupe des gothiques qui bavent devant ma tenue. Saï est étrangement mort de rire et je constate alors que sur le mur, au-dessus de la cheminée est inscrit « PENIS PENIS PENIS LOL ». Je me marre aussi parce-que c'est carrément ridicule et j'entends alors Kurapika dire :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de zombies, c'est une blague ? »

Hein ? Je le regarde et m'aperçoit qu'il pointe du doigt l'inscription sur les pénis. Je remarque alors qu'y a autre chose d'écrit au-dessus : « Ne tuez pas les zombies ! Il faut tuer Kenny, le zombie originel, pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

J'entends Kurapika derrière-moi :

« Tuer Kenny ? Mais il a… PUTAIN, KILLUA ! QU'EST-CE QUI CLOCHE CHEZ TOI ? »

« Putain » ? Kurapika se met à jurer? Cette école l'aura vraiment perverti. Je me tourne vers lui, le cœur de Kenny toujours en main. Celui-ci s'est effondré au sol. Moi, on me dit de tuer Kenny, je tue Kenny. Si c'est pour sauver l'humanité, je vois pas où est le mal. Même si c'est pas pour sauver le monde d'ailleurs, je vois pas où est le mal. Je m'apprête, comme à mon habitude, à broyer le cœur que j'ai en main, lorsque je me rends compte qu'il s'agit pas du tout d'un cœur. Croyez-moi, je m'y connais en anatomie. Jack l'éventreur est un novice comparé à moi, quand ils 'agit d'arracher des organes. Et là, c'est beaucoup trop rond et gros pour être un cœur. Maintenant que j'y pense, la texture en elle-même est différente. Et il y a une sorte de fibrine blanche qui le recouvre.

« Rend-moi ça ! »

Sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblée, Kenny s'est relevé et m'a arraché l'organe des mains pour le remettre dans son torax.

« C'est mon troisième estomac mobile, j'en ai besoin ! »

Il ôte alors sa capuche et on constate qu'il s'agit de l'alien.

« Rogeeeer ! Tu es rentrée d'Afghanistan ! » s'écrit Saï en lui sautant dans les bras. Gaara a pas l'air très content. Il se passe un truc entre eux que j'ai pas suivis ou quoi ?

« Oui, j'avais une mission plus importante ici., répond l'alien.

- Euh, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es déguisé en Kenny ? demande Gaara, blasé

- Pour Halloween, évidemment ! Répond Roger, avec entrain. »

Il murmure alors, en écartant volontairement Kurapika :

« En réalité, je voulais voir ce que valait le meilleur coup du bahut. Il a une sacré réputation celui-là, alors…

- QUOI ?! »

Ah, visiblement, Kurapika a entendu quand même. Il reprend :

« Et pourquoi Kenny me sédui… OH et merde ! Les mecs, tous les mêmes ! »

Il se barre dans sa chambre sur ces mots. Je le suis des yeux et remarque que Tobi lui succède dans la petite réunion. Je suis gêné et tente de reprendre sur le sujet « Kenny » lorsque des bruits gluturaux se font entendre.

« Caleçon à Tobi !

- Daaaark, les zombies débarquent, annonce la grosse gothique ».

Je me tourne vers le couloir d'où vient les bruits. C'est le même que celui que vient d'emprunter Kurapika. Pas de bol pour lui. Le voilà en première ligne, accompagné de Pain entièrement nu et d'Itachi en caleçon Dora et suivis de près par d'autres zombies que je n'ai pas encore réussis à identifier.

On se replie et Gaara, qui avait tout prévu, sort une énorme arbalette et commence à tirer dans le tas.

« Je les tuerais pas. Je veux juste les ralentir. »

Saï, pendant ce temps, utilise les canapés pour nous faire une sorte de forteresse. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont prévu l'attaque, ces deux là. Moi, je suis un peu paumé. Je sais pas trop quoi faire, vu qu'apparemment, on a pas le droit de les tuer. Je me sens inutile.

C'est alors qu'une vague intense de frisson me parcourt. Mes sens se brouillent. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne au ralenti. Les cris, les bruits de pas précipités. Tout est étrangement grave et lent. IL est là. Parmi eux. Boîtant, les bras balants. Défiguré. Son visage est couvert de sang et il lui manque une oreille. Qui a osé LUI faire ça ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi LUI ? IL était si innocent.

« GOOOOOON ! »

Je peux pas empêcher mes jambes de bouger d'elles-mêmes et d'avancer vers lui. Je tends les bras. Il faut que je le console, que je soigne ses blessures. Il doit souffrir. Je refeus qu'il ait mal. Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir rejeté lorsqu'il s'est excusé la dernière fois. Je suis tellement… désolé.

J'arrive à sa hauteur et le prend dans mes bras. On tombe tous deux à genoux et je lui murmure des mots d'excuses dans son oreille restante. Je me sens tellement coupable de tout ça. Même si on ne peut pas être amoureux, on peut quand même être amis. Tu resteras à jamais, mon meilleur ami… Gon. Je t'aime tellement. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je sens les dents de mon ami déchirer ma chair. Je ne sens pas la douleur. Je m'en contrefiche. Quitte à crever, je veux que ce soit dans ses bras, à lui, mon ami éternel. Moi, qui l'ait abandonné… C'est bien tout ce que je mérite…

[…]

« Killua ? Tu te réveilles, ça y est ?

- To… Tobi ?

- Nan, c'est Itachi. Tobi est… Enfin, il est pas là, quoi. »

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et tente de m'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Je suis où, là ? A l'infirmerie ? Je remarque que j'ai des pansements là où…. Gon m'a mordu ? C'était un rêve, c'est ça ? Je distingue Itachi penché devant moi, l'air faussement concerné. Pain est assis sur le lit à côté. Habillé, cette fois-ci. Je suis dans leur chambre. Pourquoi je suis dans leur chambre ? La réponse vient sans que j'ai besoin de poser la quetsion à haute voix :

« Y a trop de monde à l'infirmerie, alors on t'a mis ici.

- C… comment ça s'est finis ?

- Tobi a tué Kenny, qui était déguisé en bunny girl et prenait des photos de lui dans des positions louches dans sa chambre.

- Où est Tobi ? Comment il va ?

- Quelle question ! Intervient Pain. Vu la scène que t'as balancé avec Gon, il est carrément dégoûté, sûrement en train de chialer quelque-part et…

- Pain, ta gueule, putain ! Lui balance Itachi en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir !

- Nan, nan, nan, tu dois te reposer ! Me dit Itachi en me rejetant sur le lit.

- Je vais bien, je t'assure, il faut que je…

- Nan, nan, je t'assure que Tobil va bien, Pain te charrie.

- Ouai, ouai, en rajoute Pain, en fait, il va bien, reste ! »

Celui-ci s'est levé du lit et fait blocage au niveau de la porte. Je me relève, repoussant Itachi et me place devant Pain.

« Laisse-moi sortir ! Je dois le voir !

- Nan, on te dit de rester là !

- Ou alors, je peux venir avec toi ? Me demande Itachi. »

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil. C'est quoi leur problème ?

« Nan, je dois y aller seul ! Pousse-toi Pain !

- Putain, faut qu'on t'assomme pour que tu… »

La porte s'ouvre alors derrière Pain et Naruto entre sa tête dans l'entrebaillement, furtivement.

« Yeeeeeah ! Naruto ! Viens, entre ! C'est bon, Killua, tu peux sortir. »

Pain s'écarte et passe le bras autour de Naruto, genre c'est son pote. C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un content de voir Naruto. Ils sont quand même bizarres là, Itachi et Pain. Ils veulent pas rester seuls ou quoi ?

Je cours dans les couloirs, sans avoir aucune idée de où trouver le mec qui est censé être mon petit ami. J'ai pas pu me retenir hier. Voir Gon dans cet état, c'était juste intenable. Je sais pas si je suis encore amoureux de lui. Je pense pas. Il m'a brisé le cœur et ça a marché. Mais au fond, on était amis pendant tellement d'années. Il était mon modèle, celui que je suivais jusqu'au bout du monde, sans réfléchir. Une amitié sincère et que je croyais durable. Je peux pas l'ignorer du jour au lendemain, surtout quand il est blessé et… Oh, et puis, faut que j'arrête de me justifier à moi-même. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et Tobi le comprendra sûrement et…

« Killua ! »

Je me tourne, le cœur emporté dans un tourbillon de joie. Gon est là, face à moi, et sans ce parasite de Butters à ses côtés. Il a les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Il a l'air en forme ! J'hésite un instant à lui sauter dessus pour le prendre dans mes bras mais c'est lui qui prend les devants. Il m'enlace amicalement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je verrais Tobi plus tard. Gon passe avant tout au monde.


	45. Trahison

****Dernier chapitre sur la thématique d'Halloween! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>POV Shikamaru:<strong>

"Putain, mais quelle galère..."

Agressé par l'odeur écoeurante qui flotte dans l'air, je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. Eh ben putain, j'aurais mieux fait de les garder fermés ! La vue est encore plus répulsive que l'odeur. Je suis allongé sur un sol crasseux, dans une pièce sombre et dégueulasse. La seule source de lumière est une néon qui grésille au plafond, et vu l'humidité ambiante, qui risque de nous éclater à la gueule d'un instant à l'autre. J'ai les pieds trempés parce qu'ils ont traîné dans une vieille flaque de boue... Quoique vu l'odeur, c'est ptet pire que de la boue. Y a un tuyaux qui fuit qui déverse une eau pestilentielle à quelques mètres de moi. Kiba est à coté de moi, adossé contre une baignoire dégoulinante de crasse et Stan est un peu plus loin et se débat avec les rats qui veulent lui grimper dessus. Bref le décor de rêve. J'ai l'impression que rien qu'en respirant, je vais sortir d'ici avec le choléra, la gale et la peste bubonique. Enfin, si je sors...parce que j'ai beau scruter les murs, je ne vois rien qui ressemble à une porte.

"Y a pas de sorties, j'ai déjà regardé, soupire Kiba. Pas de trappes. Pas de portes. Que dalle.

- Et on ne sait pas où sont passés Naruto et Sasuke. Apparemment ils nous ont séparé, ajoute Stan."

C'est vrai, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'on était tous dans la salle commune à combattre des zombies quand on nous a prit au piège et qu'on nous a gazé pour nous endormir. Bon, pas besoin d'avoir un QI comme le mien pour se dire que c'est sûrement pas les cadavres cannibales sur pattes qui ont réussit à dégôter le chloroforme et à nous le balancer dessus. Quelqu'un est derrière tout ça. Reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il nous veut. Je tarde pas à avoir la réponse, parce qu'un écran que j'avais pas remarqué s'allume subitement. C'est bien la seule chose de la pièce qui a pas l'air de sortir d'un Goulag de l'entre-deux guerres.

Celui qui nous séquestre apparaît à l'écran. Ou plus exactement n'apparaît pas, puisque notre interlocuteur est une espèce de marionnette ridicule, qui nous annonce avec une voix rocailleuse digne d'un personnage de Batman:

"Bonjour Kiba, Shikamaru et Stan. On va jouer à un jeu.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? grogne Kiba, c'est une des marionnettes moisies de Sasori, nan ? Hé connard, on a passé l'âge de jouer avec tes sacs à mites, laisse nous sortir de lààà...aaaah putain !

- On ne me coupe pas la parole ! s'insurge le pantin. Autour de vos cous, sont installés des colliers, qui vous injectent du poison. C'est moi qui ai les télécommandes. Donc maintenant, on écoute sinon vous allez souffrir !

- Putain, elles sont élaborées tes poupées gonflables Saso, y a même la fonction SM ! Mais maintenant ça suffit tu...Aaaaaaaah ! Putain de collier !

- Les règles du jeu sont les suivantes, explique le jouet en ignorant royalement les interventions de Kiba, vous êtes enfermés ici, personne ne peut vous entendre, personne ne peut vous aider. Vos colliers vous délivrent une dose régulière de poison. Avec cette dose vous tomberez évanouis dans 3 heures. Vous succomberez quelques minutes plus tard. Pour avoir des antidotes, il faut jouer le jeu et les mériter. Si vous trichez, si vous vous débattez, je rajoute du poison. Par exemple pour la chienne en chaleur à grande gueule, il ne reste que deux heures avant d'être inconscient.

- La chienne en chaleur t'emmerde Pinocchio, grogne Kiba en adressant un majestueux doigt d'honneur à l'écran...aaaaaaaaaaah !

- Une heure trente. Je vois tout, j'entends tout. Et je sais tout également. Ce qui va m'être utile pour le premier jeu.

- Si tu sais tout, tu dois savoir que quand je vais sortir de là, je vais t'arracher ton bras en bois et te le foutre dans le...

- Kiba, tu la ferme ! Ordonne Stan, sinon tu seras à l'article de la mort avant le début du jeu !"

Mon pote se calme immédiatement et se tait. Un vrai toutou. La tête basse et la queue entre les jambes quand il se fait engueuler par son maître. Mais incapable de se retenir de grimper sur tout le monde et de faire des conneries quand il a le dos tourné. Notre bourreau reprend:

" Le premier jeu est un jeu de vérité. Kiba et Stan, vous vous êtes mis ensemble à la suite d'un jeu d'action ou vérité, non ?

- Oui, répond timidement Stan en surveillant d'un oeil son collier dans la crainte de se prendre une dose de poison.

- Et c'était d'ailleurs l'idée de Kiba, d'organiser ce jeu. Kiba qui prétend accorder une grande valeur à la franchise et à l'honnêteté.

- Si tu le dis, grogne Kiba d'un ton assez neutre pour échapper à la punition.

- Il est grand temps d'y rejouer alors ! Les règles sont simples. Je vais vous poser une série de questions. Vous répondrez l'un après l'autre, d'abord Stan, puis Kiba, puis Shikamaru. Si vous mentez, je le saurai, car le collier m'envoie des informations sur votre rythme cardiaque. Vous serez alors punis par le poison. Si vous jouez le jeu, je vous offre une dose d'antidote. Mais une seule pour le moment.

-" Mais une seule pour le moment" singe Kiba, on dirait un slogan de secret story nan ? Sérieusement, le sérial killer qui nous a enfermé là doit être un vieux puceau sans vie...aaaaiiiie... y a que la vérité qui blesse connard !

- Et elle blessera effectivement certaines personnes de la pièce, Kiba" lui répond notre ennemi sur un ton énigmatique.

Sur le coup, mon pote blêmi et se tourne vers Stan. C'est sûr que vu sa fidélité, il y a de quoi flipper. Ca craint que jsois là aussi, j'aime pas spécialement Stan, mais jpréfererais éviter la confrontation.

"Première question: à quand remonte la dernière fois où vous vous êtes masturbés ? Stan ?

- Putain, mais c'est quoi ces questions ? Elles sont pas toutes comme ça quand même ? C'est toi qui peut te toucher si tu penses que je vais répondre à çaaa...aaaaaiiie! Ok, 8 jours !

- C'est sûr que vu l'appétit de ton mec, tu n'as plus besoin de te soulager toi même, le vanne le tueur. D'ailleurs Kiba ! Quand on parle de la chienne ! Même question ?

- Enfoiré... Y a 10 minutes à peu près."

Stan et moi on lui lance un regard blasé. La marionnette ricanne, visiblement ravie de plomber l'ambiance. Mon pote tente de se justifier comme il peut:

"Jsuis encore en chaleur moi, j'y peux rien. D'ailleurs même là, j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Et puis vous dormiez encore, jme suis dis que ça ne vous gênerais pas.

- Je te hais de toute mon âme, soupirais-je

- Vraiment Shikamaru ? Répond d'abord à la première question, et je t'en réserve une deuxième qui devrait te plaire !

- Avant-hier, soupirais-je d'un ton blasé.

- Intéressant. Deuxième question: Stan, as-tu des sentiments pour Kiba ?

- Je l'aime plus que tout !

- Comme c'est touchant, se moque notre ennemi, et c'est réciproque Kiba ?

- Bien sûr. J'aime Stan moi aussi.

- En voilà un couple qui nage dans le bonheur ! Tu dois t'ennuyer avec eux Shikamaru ! A moins peut être que... Shikamaru, as-tu des sentiments pour Kiba ?"

Eh merde. Quel enfoiré. J'ai du mal à estimer les dégâts de son poison à la con. Kiba s'en est déjà prit une sacrée dose, et il a pas l'air en forme. Il hurle pas mal à chaque piqûre alors qu'il lui en faut beaucoup d'habitude. Enfin pour hurler de douleur. Parce que pour brailler des conneries, y a pas besoin de le prier. Pour crier de plaisir, il n'est pas très pudique non plus. Putain c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. J'essaye d'esquiver la question.

"Je...ne suis pas amoureux...de Kiba...

- Certes. Mais il y toute une palette de nuances entre l'indifférence et l'amour. Des sentiments, tu en as pour lui ? De l'attirance ?

- N...non...Aaaaaaaah ! Putain !"

Une aiguille s'est plantée dans ma gorge l'espace d'une seconde et a diffusé un produit qui me donne l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. La sensation se propage dans mon sang, la douleur me paralysant presque sur son passage. Kiba gère plutôt bien en fait. En tout cas, moi j'ai pas envie de m'en reprendre une dose !

"C'est mal de se mentir à soi-même Shikamaru. Et de mentir aux autres aussi. Regarde la tête que fait Stan à cause de tes cachotteries, on dirait qu'il va se trancher les veines avec un bout de carrelage rouillé ! Bref, troisième question: qui est la dernière personne avec qui vous avez couché ? Stan ?

- Kiba.

- Logique. Kiba la dernière personne avec qui tu as couché ?"

Un immense silence accompagne la question. Faut dire que pas plus tard que ce matin, on s'est envoyé en l'air quand Naruto était sorti. On était sur le point de terminer quand Kiba, grâce à son ouie ultra-fine l'a entendu revenir. Jpense pas qu'il ait passé du temps seul à seul avec Stan depuis. Ce dernier le dévisage d'un air perplexe. Selon lui, la réponse devrait couler de source. Kiba finit par murmurer d'une voix éteinte:

"Avec ta mère, connard.

- Quelle jolie répartie. Digne d'un élève de CM1. Pourtant, tu aurais gagné trente minutes de vie à donner simplement le nom de ton partenaire. Même avec tes deux neurones qui se battent en duel, tu devrais parvenir à t'en rappeler, ça ne remonte pas a très longtemps, non ?

- Crève, répond-il en fixant le sol avant de hurler en recevant une nouvelle dose.

- C'est plutôt toi qui ne va pas tarder à mourir à ce rythme. Shikamaru ? "

Kiba me supplie du regard; Stan semble exaspéré par le manque de coopération de son mec qui a déjà plus de poison dans le sang que de globules blanc...et moi jsais pas trop quoi faire. Bon, je suis un ninja, j'ai déjà subit des tortures pire que ça, jpeux refuser de répondre. Et puis Kiba est mon pote. Et c'est quand même souvent ma faute quand on couche ensemble. J'arrête pas de le chauffer, il essaye toujours de résister pourtant. Ce matin j'ai même dû manipuler son ombre et le faire se toucher pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus. C'est pratique de se taper son coloc en plus, j'ai même pas à me lever de mon lit pour baiser quand il est là. Dommage, s'il était pas si récalcitrant jpourrais sûrement même être passif et prendre mon pied sans rien foutre.

"Euh...ben...hem...je...sais plus...

- Ca devient une habitude chez toi de ne pas te rappeler de tes partenaires, non ? me vanne le pantin.

- Oh, va te faire foutre ! Aaaaaaaaie !

- Allez, fais un effort pour te souvenir du nom, sinon je recommence.

- Kiba, grognais-je entre deux halètements de douleur, Kiba.

- Haha ! Intéressant. Stan, Kiba, un commentaire peut-être ?

- C'était moi ? me demande ce connard de Kiba d'un ton faussement étonné, ben ça alors ! Tu t'es tapé personne depuis la salle à la demande le deuxième jour de l'année ? Faut que tu te bouges Shika, tu prends exemple sur la vie sexuelle de Naruto ou quoi ?

- Si j'étais vous je ne m'en ferais pas pour Naruto, s'amuse la voix. Je m'abstiendrai de commenter le rythme cardiaque de Kiba à la suite de cette explication très convaincante. Tes battements de coeur font plus de boucan qu'un concert du Hellfest.

- C'est parce que je suis en chaleur, mon coeur bat plus vite, tente Kiba, qui décidément ment comme il respire.

- Mais bien sûr. Quatrième question ! Votre fantasme le plus inavouable ? Stan, on t'écoute.

- Putain...ben...comment dire...quand je suis amoureux de quelqu'un ça m'arrive de...de vomir...

- Tes conquêtes doivent adorer, ironise le psychopate, continue ?

- Par contre, personne ne me vomit jamais dessus à moi...alors que...j'aimerais bien...c'est un signe d'amour à mes yeux, jtrouve ça cool...alors j'aimerais bien me faire vomir dessus pendant que je me fais prendre...

- Quelle horreur, répond la marionnette en explosant de rire, Kiba ?

- Je...euh...ben tu connais Lassie ?

- La série avec le chien de berger là ? demande le tueur d'une voix amusée. Oui, et donc qu'est ce qui te fais fantasmer dans Lassie ?

- Ben...Lassie..."

Notre ennemi manque d'air tellement il se marre, mais il finit par reprendre:

" Akamaru doit être rassuré avec un maître pareil ! En tout cas, je tiens à mettre en avant le fait que tu préfères avouer publiquement que t'as envie de te taper un chien plutôt que de citer le nom de ton dernier partenaire! Bon Shikamaru, à toi !

- Oh galère..." j'hésite quelques secondes à me prendre une dose de poison, mais vu les réponses de mes potes, je soupire "Ben chez les ninjas, on s'entraîne avec toutes sortes d'armes depuis qu'on est ados... et certaines ont des formes...ont dirait...enfin ça pourrait servir comme sex-toys quoi...ça m'a toujours interpellé...

- Tu pourrais expliciter ? me demande mon bourreau entre deux sanglots de rire.

- Fais chier...ben me mettre un kunai dans le cul par exemple...j'ai déjà pensé à un nunchaku aussi, mais c'est ptet un peu grand..."

L'autre connard met cinq minutes à calmer son fou-rire. Heureusement les deux autres sont aussi gênés que moi. Très sérieusement, si on sort vivant de là, j'insiste pour qu'on se fasse tous les trois un sort d'oubliette pour effacer à tout jamais cette conversation de nos mémoires.

"Allez c'est bientôt terminé pour cette épreuve ! Avant-dernière question: avez-vous déjà couché avec quelqu'un qui était en couple ? Stan ?

- Mouais...Wendy quand elle était avec Token. Mais elle passait son temps à rompre avec l'un pour se remettre avec l'autre, donc bon...

- Kiba ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Tiens, y a donc une chose amorale que tu n'as pas encore faite ! Shikamaru ?

- Pfff...Ouais...

- Aha ! Dommage que tu sois si avare en détails ! Bon, passons à la dernière question. Avez vous déjà trompé votre petit ami ? Stan ?

- Tromper Kiba ? Non, jamais !

- Tu entends sa détermination dans sa voix quand il affirme ça, Kiba ? Tu en as de la chance d'avoir un copain aussi amoureux et dévoué ! Et toi alors Kiba ? Tu as déjà trompé Stan ?"

Bien évidemment, notre ennemi connaît déjà la réponse, comme toutes les autres. Il a toujours une intonation narquoise dans la voix quand il va nous piéger. Kiba est dans la merde. C'est ultra suspect qu'il refuse de répondre à ça, ou même qu'il hésite 5 minutes. Mais bon si il ment, à ce stade d'empoisonnement, il va finir par s'évanouir. Il prend une grand inspiration et déclare:

" Je refuse de répondre à cette question. Stan sait que je l'aime, et je n'ai rien à te prouver. J'en ai marre de ton jeu, envoie moi le poison si ça t'amuse, je ne réponds à plus rien.

- Comme c'est étonnant que tu te rebelles sur une question si simple...Alors si ça t'es égal, si tu refuses de répondre, ça sera le poison pour tous les trois ! Tu n'as pas envie de faire souffrir ton petit Stan et ton cher Shikamaru ? Alors ? Ta réponse ?"

Kiba inspire profondément, se mord les lèvres, mais ne parviens qu'à murmurer un "désolé" interprétable aussi bien pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire que pour ce qu'il a déjà fait. Comme promis, on crie tous les trois à l'unisson sous l'effet de la douleur. Je me tourne vers Kiba. Il serre les dents et crache une giclée de sang sur le sol. Il transpire et tremble, et ça n'est probablement pas lié à ses chaleurs. Ni à ses émotions. Son visage a une teinte presque verdâtre. En y réfléchissant bien...c'est la 6e rafale de poison qu'il se prend, sans parler de la dose normale qu'on a dans le sang...Ca lui fait trois heures en moins...A ce rythme, il ne va pas tarder à mourir. Moi, il ne me reste qu'une heure trente. Mais si ce connard continue comme ça, on va tous y passer.

" Comme c'est dommage, tu quittes déjà le jeu Kiba ? A la prochaine dose, tu risques vraiment d'y rester. Alors, oui ou non ?

- Je...je...putain je t'emmerde. Stan, je t'aime. Désolé.

- Hé bien, tu n'es vraiment pas coopératif, dans ce cas...

- Oui. Il l'a déjà trompé. Avec moi. Plusieurs fois. Arrête d'envoyer le poison. "

J'ai balancé ça d'une traite. Pas seulement pour m'éviter de souffrir moi-même, mais pour sauver la vie de ce blaireau qui est prêt à crever pour ne pas blesser son mec. De toute façon vu la gueule que tire Stan depuis le début de cette question, il a comprit. Il avait probablement déjà des doutes plusieurs questions plus tôt. Non mais sérieusement, ils vont pas nous refaire Roméo et Juliette là ? Ca sert à rien qu'on y reste tous pour préserver la pureté de leur couple.

" Au moins un qui fait preuve de bonne volonté dans le jeu ! Très bien, Shikamaru. Même si vu son état je doute que ça suffise à le sauver. "

En effet, Kiba semble souffrir autant mentalement que physiquement et ses jambes se dérobent sous lui. Il essaye de grogner quelques mots à l'attention de Stan, mais il est prit d'une quinte de toux sanglante et sa tête heurte violemment le sol. Quel con, il n'aurait pas dû s'acharner autant à ménager Stan. Ce dernier tient le choc avec une certaine dignité. Il ne pleure pas, ne s'énerve pas, contrairement à ce que je craignais. En fait son regard est complètement vide. Son visage est aussi peu expressif que celui de l'actrice principale de Twillight. A croire que la nouvelle était tellement grosse, qu'il n'est plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Notre adversaire annonce alors:

" Il lui reste quelques minutes avant que le poison ne le tue, c'est fâcheux. Mais réjouissez-vous ! L'un d'entre vous a joué correctement le jeu et a donné six réponses honnêtes. Stan tu gagnes un antidote. A toi de décider sur qui tu veux l'utiliser !"

Une pierre coulisse au sol et révèle une petite capsule. S'il arrête de nous surveiller cinq minutes, faudrait que j'essaye de détruire le mur, y en sûrement d'autres planquées dans la pièce. En attendant, Kiba est définitivement inconscient. Il ne reste que Stan et moi. Il n'amorce aucun mouvement vers l'antidote. Il continue de fixer la télé. Je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute s'il est dans cet état, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment. Sans prendre de gants, je lui balance:

"Putain, vieux, y a pas de grenouille hypnotique à l'écran, faut décrocher là ! Ton mec est en train de crever ! Enfin ton ex. Ton mec. Kiba quoi.

-Ta gueule" me répond-il sèchement.

Bon... Je m'attendais à quoi, moi aussi ? L'instant est très mal choisit pour jouer les émos ou régler nos comptes, on doit sauver Kiba, et trouver un moyen d'obtenir deux autres antipoisons. Je me lève et je récupère la récompense de Stan, tout en le surveillant d'un oeil pour voir s'il va tenter de s'y opposer. Même sans mes pouvoirs, je le maîtrise en deux secondes, ce n'est qu'un simple humain. Aucune réaction, on dirait que son cerveau est cliniquement mort. Je sors le remède de son emballage et je le triture d'un air étonné. C'est trop gros pour être un cachet et ça ne semble pas liquide, comment ça s'utilise cette merde ?

" Hé, demandais-je en me tournant vers l'écran, il marche comment ton antidote ?

- Oh ça ? C'est un suppositoire."

Galère... Cte marionnette à la con garde bien entendu la même expression faciale, mais si elle pouvait, elle nous claquerait une trollface. Je me tourne vers Stan, qui décidément semble déterminé à se transformer en légume avant la fin de la soirée. Putain...ce que je ferais pas pour mes potes...

Quelque minutes plus tard, qui sont probablement simultanément dans le top 10¨des plus humiliantes de ma vie et de celle de Kiba, je me retourne en grimaçant vers la télévision:

" C'est normal qu'il ne se réveille pas ?

- Oui. Mais l'antidote fonctionne, il sera guérit dans quelques heures. En attendant, ce n'est pas grave, vous allez continuer le jeu tous les deux. Ca tombe bien, l'épreuve suivante se fait en groupe, il faut collaborer ! Il y a plusieurs objets dans cette pièce. Certains vous soignent, d'autres vous empoisonnent, d'autres peuvent vous aider à sortir d'ici. Mais il est très difficile de les atteindre seul. Je donne les indices dans deux minutes !"

Merveilleux. Stan me regarde avec autant d'affection que si j'avais tué toute sa famille. Quoique, c'est mal choisit comme exemple, Sasuke il regarde Itachi plus gentiment que ça. Et pourtant Sasuke et la gentillesse, ça fait deux. Disons plutôt avec...autant d'affection que si je m'étais tapé son mec, que je le lui avais annoncé y a cinq minutes et que je venais de foutre un truc dans le cul de son désormais ex-copain devant lui... Putain sérieusement, il voudra jamais bosser avec moi ! Il me faut cet antidote pourtant.

"Stan, je sais que t'es pas d'humeur, mais si on a pas de remède, on va mourir.

- J'en ai rien à branler. Ne m'adresse pas la parole.

- Je me doute que là, tout de suite, t'as envie de me voir crever, mais si on chope pas d'antidote, tu vas mourir aussi.

- C'est mon but, oui."

Putain ! Il va pas recommencer à nous la jouer gothique là ? Apparemment il tombe en dépression et a envie de se foutre en l'air à chaque fois qu'il se fait plaquer. Mais s'il s'en sort pas vivant, Kiba va m'arracher la tête. Je l'attrape donc par le col de son costume d'Halloween ridicule et je lui énonce très clairement:

"Ecoute connard, j'ai aucune intention de m'excuser ou d'avoir une longue explication avec toi. Mais hors de question qu'on meurt parce que tu te comportes comme un émo de 12 ans qui vient de vivre sa première rupture. Donc tu vas m'aider à sortir de là, m'aider à nous sauver la vie à tous les trois, et une fois que ça sera fait, tu pourras te suicider si l'envie t'en prends, mais là, tu coopères, pigé ?

- Et tu comptes m'y forcer comment, enculé ? En me menaçant de mort ? ironise-t-il froidement.

- Alala, l'épreuve en équipe commence très mal, intervient le pantin, bon premier indice ! Il y a une croix dessinée à l'endroit où il faut chercher ! A partir de maintenant, si vous ne trouvez pas les objets, vous aurez une dose de poison toutes les cinq minutes ! J'affiche un décompte à l'écran. "

D'après mes calculs, on doit avoir plus d'une heure devant nous avant de nous évanouir. C'est pas mal, mais comme à chaque dose de poison on perd trente minutes, ça risque d'aller vite... Je regarde partout autour de moi. Une croix, une croix...Putain, cette pièce est peut-être dégueulasse, mais elle est relativement grande. Et en plus j'ai un partenaire dans le coma et un deuxième qui s'amuse avec son marteau de Thor au lieu de m'aider...Minute...qui s'amuse ? Il avait pas l'air d'humeur joueuse pourtant ? A moins que...

"Putain lâche ça !"

J'arrive à lui arracher son marteau des mains juste avant qu'il ne se prenne une putain de décharge de 100 000 volts dans la gueule. J'avais pas fais gaffe, mais certains de nos accessoires d'Halloween fonctionnent. Et son marteau fait du tonnerre. Enfin de l'électricité plutôt. Je le balance à l'autre bout de la pièce et des éclairs s'en échappent. Le néon moisi qui luttait pour nous éclairer éclate sous la surcharge.

"Putain de merde ! Maintenant on est dans le noir ! Ca va pas la tête ! T'essayes de faire quoi là, de te suicider ?

- Oui."

J'hallucine. Quitte à faire équipe avec un débile et un émo, j'aurais encore préféré me retrouver avec Naruto et Sasuke ! Je continue de chercher la croix, mais maintenant que notre unique source de lumière nous a abandonné, c'est presque impossible. Je ramasse le marteau dans l'espoir de le faire fonctionner. Je le triture quelques minutes sans succès.

"Stan, ça marche comment ?

- T'es surdoué non ? Alors cherche.

- Ecoute mec, dans moins d'une minute, l'autre malade va nous empoisonner, et ça réduira notre espérance de vie, alors aide moi.

- Non. Si je ne peux pas me suicider tranquillement, la lente agonie ça me va aussi."

J'insulte ce gros connard, sa mère, et sa famille jusqu'à la huitième génération en arrière mais il refuse toujours de m'aider. Et bien entendu on ressent rapidement une douleur violente dans la nuque. Trente minutes merde, il nous reste trente minutes et y a sûrement encore d'autres épreuves !

"Vous me décevez. Pourtant involontairement vous avez réunit les conditions nécessaires pour trouver votre récompense. C'est parfois quand tout est sombre qu'on trouve des réponses. N'est-ce pas Stan ?

- Pourquoi il dit ça, Stan ? demandais-je, une pointe de colère dans la voix. Parce que t'es un connard de gothique suicidaire ou parce que t'as trouvé quelque chose et que tu m'en parles pas ?

- Trouve-le toi même. T'as pris mon mec, t'as pris mon couple, mes réponses au moins je les garde pour moi."

Je soupire. Putain dans cinq minutes il va nous rebalancer une dose et on se mettra à vomir du sang. J'essaye d'habituer mes yeux à la pénombre pour trouver cette putain de croix. Je pose mon regard sur tous les coins de la pièce, sur le sol, sur le plafond quand tout à coup...

"Stan, ça fait combien de temps que tu as remarqué la croix fluorescente sur la plaque du plafond ?

- Oh, plusieurs minutes. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel quand tu m'as empêché de m'électrocuter.

- Je vais te tuer moi-même bâtard, si ça continue, soupirais-je, au bord de la crise ne nerfs

- Ca réglerait mes problèmes, mais je préférerais ne pas te faire ce plaisir, enculé.

- En attendant, le plafond est au moins à trois mètres de haut et y a rien sur quoi grimper. Tu vas monter sur mes épaules et récupérer les objets.

- J'ai une autre idée. Tu vas aller te faire foutre, et on va attendre tous les deux quatre minutes trente que l'autre malade nous tue. "

Je le supporte plus ! Et Kiba qui est toujours inconscient... Je suppose que la partie "en groupe" implique qu'on s'aide à grimper la haut. Mais le temps de parlementer avec Stan, on sera mort depuis des lustres. J'attrape donc son marteau et je le lance de toutes mes forces contre le plafond. Une volute de poussière s'en échappe et une légère fissure apparaît. Je réitère le mouvement à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que la plaque cède enfin. Je récupère comme je peux tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Y a beaucoup d'objets. Plusieurs bouteilles, que je rattrape difficilement, une grande bougie, un briquet, un paquet de clopes, des livres, une demi-douzaines de clefs... J'allume la bougie à l'aide du briquet, puis je m'en sers pour observer les notices sur les flacons. Faut que je trouve ce putain d'antidote, il reste moins d'une minute...

"Aide-moi à fouiller dans les objets !" ordonnais-je à Stan.

Contre toute attente, il y jette un oeil lui aussi. Il semble même tout content en découvrant le paquet de cigarettes et me prend le briquet des mains pour s'allumer une clope. C'est vraiment pas le moment là ! Quoique jcommence a être en sérieux manque de nicotine moi aussi, et le stress aide pas vraiment. Je donnerai tout pour une bonne cigarette là ! Il tousse comme une tarlouze à la première bouffée. Il sait toujours pas fumer celui-là, décidément ! Soit disant, c'est à cause de son asthme, mon cul ouais ! Mais il me donne envie, et tout en continuant à lire les notices sur les bouteilles, je pique une cigarette du paquet et m'en allume une à mon tour. Je m'étouffe également à la première inspiration. Putain, c'est une blague, je fume depuis des années, ça m'arrive jamais d'habitude ! Et ces clopes ont vraiment un goût dégueulasse. Je lui arrache le paquet des mains. Puis je balance ma cigarette sur le sol et je lui enlève précipitamment la sienne.

"Bordel de merde, y a écrit sur le paquet que ça contient du poison ! T'arrête d'essayer de te suicider dès que jte surveille pas, oui ?

- Bah, fumer tue, c'est pas nouveau" me balance-t-il avec un sourire narquois, avant de tousser du sang.

Je commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes et je suis pris d'un violent vertige. Il me reste peu de temps à la base, alors tirer sur une cigarette empoisonnée était vraiment pas très intelligent. Je me force à me calmer et à me concentrer sur les notices. "Traitement contre les mycoses", " Vinaigre balsamique", " Polynectar"...ah ! "Antidote qui retarde l'effet du poison. 10cl = 2 heures de répit. Effet immédiat." Bon. Le souci c'est que la bouteille est minuscule, et ne fait que 10 centilitres elle même. Si je bois tout, j'ai deux heures de marge devant moi, mais Stan mourrera sûrement bientôt, étant donné qu'il crache la moitié de ses organes internes par terre depuis qu'il a fumé sa cigarette empoisonnée. Même s'il me saoule, tous mes potes vont me tuer si je laisse ce con mourir. Bon en même temps, ces mêmes potes ont déjà voulu me sacrifier parce que j'ai dis que j'aimais pas Fight Club. Mais c'est Kiba qui m'a aidé et il aime ce blaireau inutile. Et puis si j'ai besoin d'un équipier pour l'épreuve suivante, je fais quoi ? Je me tâte. Nan, faut que jle sauve. Si on boit la moitié chacun, ça nous laisse une heure à tous les deux, et on aura le temps de trouver un troisième antidote ! J'avale précautionneusement une petite gorgée pour lui en laisser assez, puis je me tourne vers lui:

"Bois.

- Va te faire mettre. Si tu m'en proposes, c'est que c'est un antidote. Fous moi la paix, sors de là et laisse moi crever tranquille, ok ?"

Il termine précipitamment sa phrase, trop occupé à tousser du sang pour se lamenter sur son sort. J'aurais presque préféré que le remède soit à nouveau sous forme de suppositoire pour lui le foutre profondément dans le cul à ce connard ! Je l'attrape de force et j'essaye de le faire boire contre son gré, mais il ferme la bouche et le précieux élixir commence à couler sur le coin de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne l'ingurgite.

"Putain, je te hais. Si jte sauve c'est pour Kiba et les autres, pas pour toi, connard."

Et sur ces mots je me penche vers lui, je lèche ses joues,son menton et ses lèvres closes pour récupérer le maximum de liquide sur ma langue, puis je le force à m'embrasser. Il résiste tant qu'il peut, mais ma langue finit par se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche, et j'essaye d'étaler le plus de produit possible en espérant que ça suffise à le maintenir en vie. Je fais durer le baiser quelques secondes de plus pour l'empêcher de tout recracher. Nos bouches ont un goût de sang et de plantes médicinales. Mais je commence à me sentir un peu mieux. Le médicament fait effet. Je relâche Stan, et on se toise tous les deux d'un regard haineux. C'est à ce moment là que le tueur se décide à refaire son apparition:

"Très bien, vous avez réussit à prolonger le jeu de quelques précieuses minutes ! Ca devrait vous laisser le temps de réussir la troisième épreuve. Vous avez plusieurs livres et une demi-douzaine de clefs. Vous avez des indices dans ces livres pour vous indiquer où placer les clefs pour ouvrir...

- Mais je rêve ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

Une voix féminine qui ne m'est pas inconnue, pas robotique du tout, vient de couper la parole à notre tortionnaire. Je regarde l'écran d'un air perplexe. Même Stan se décide à montrer une émotion autre que la colère et dévisage la télé en balançant un "Queuwa ?"

"C'est CA que vous appelez une épreuve d'Halloween ? reprend la voix féminine, des questions sur la vie sexuelle des cobayes, des suppositoires et des élèves qui s'embrassent ? Vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis mesdemoiselles !

- Mais Madame la directrice on...

- Y a pas de mais ! Shikamaru, Stan, ne paniquez pas, tout ça n'était qu'un exercice. Les élèves des quatre maisons sorcières devaient vous faire subir des épreuves pour Halloween, pour les entraîner à faire des sorts de magie noire, et pour tester la capacité de défense de la maison moldu en cas de crise. Tout était sous notre contrôle, les zombies, le sang, les araignées...Nos équipes médicales soignent les blessés au fur et à mesure. Par contre, ces jeunes demoiselles de Poufsouflle étaient supposées vous faire peur , pas vous poser ce... genre de questions. D'ailleurs vous les sortez d'où ces questions ?

- Ben on a trouvé trois intrus qui dormaient dans la salle à la demande, répond la voix robotique, des ninjas eux-aussi, alors on a prit leurs souvenirs comme ils connaissent les beaux garçons de 7e année. On les a pas forcé hein, ils trouvaient ça marrant ! Et puis on a emprunté la marionnette du joli garçon au cheveux rouges pour faire comme dans Saw ! Mais y a pas que nous Madame, les filles de Serdaigle qui supervisent le groupe Naruto / Sasuke elles ont dit qu'elles veulent qu'ils fassent des trucs cochons, faut les punir aussi !

- Ca fera 200 points en moins pour Poufsouffle ! Hurle la directrice, bon, Shikamaru, Stan, attendez nous ici, on vient vous chercher avec une équipe de soigneurs."

Puis l'écran s'éteint. Stan et moi on échange un regard ahurit, puis il se souvient de ce que j'ai fais avec Kiba, et ses yeux redeviennent agressifs.

"Je...je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça était faux...murmurais-je perplexe.

- Ca oui, répond-il sèchement en désignant l'écran du menton, mais ça, ajoute-t-il en nous montrant successivement Kiba et moi, ça, c'est vrai, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est...pas avec moi que tu dois en parler. T'en discuteras avec Kiba.

- Non, me coupe-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix, je...je ne veux plus jamais le revoir..."

Et il éclate en sanglots. Galère, j'espère qu'elle va se dépêcher de se pointer l'équipe de secours...


	46. Love, love, love

**Merci pour les reviews :D ! Pfiou, je suis toujours aussi lente pour poster. Surtout que j'ai les chapitres sur l'ordi. Mais là, en l'occurence je fais poiroter ma co-writer depuis 1 mois avec un POV Sasori qui ne vient pas.**

**On prévoit de remettre Stan et Kiba ensemble, un jour. Ils étaient trop chous et ils s'aiment, ce serait triste que ça se finisse comme ça.**

**Sinon, Shikamaru/Kakashi, c'est vrai qu'on a un peu oublié ce passage. Ils s'évitent pour l'instant, mais ça pourrait être intéressant de les faire se confronter en effet. Affaire à suivre...**

**Ok, en attendant, un p'tit focus sur la relation Pain/Itachi (rappelons que Pain, paniqué durant l'attaque de zombies a confessé ses sentiments à son coloc').**

* * *

><p><span>POV Pain :<span>

**Dimanche 9 novembre**

Ca fait un peu plus d'une semaine que les évènements d'Halloween sont passés, et je dois dire que beaucoup de choses ont changées par rapport au doux mois d'octobre où tout était rose à Poudlard. La preuve ultime du changement ? Je suis à la bibliothèque alors que j'raconte ça.

Bon, ok, pour préciser un peu : je gratte la wifi de la bibliothèque que je squatte avec mon pc portable. Ben quoi, j'ai beau avoir fait ma déclaration à un autre mec, j'en reste pas moins un branleur. Où en est c't'histoire avec Itachi ? Bah, c'est ça qui justifie le fait que je squatte la bibliothèque. Pas le choix, c'est soit ça, soit je me retrouve seul à seul avec lui dans notre piaule. Et c'est ce qu'on évite soigneusement tous les deux depuis une semaine. C'est grave chaud d'ailleurs, ça nous oblige à traîner de plus en plus avec Naruto qu'on invite à geeker tous les jours! Oui, les temps sont durs… Mais sérieux, je lui ai quand même dit que j'étais amoureux de lui depuis toujours et que j'étais puceau ! Surtout ça, quoi ! Je lui ai balancé que j'étais puceau ! C'est la honte ultime pour un mec comme moi. Et lui, le sait maintenant ! Kurapika aussi le sait, mais j'pense qu'il y a pas cru donc il va pas en parler. Par contre, Itachi… Oh, putain, j'ai foutu ma réputation dans la merde. Après ça, on a failli baiser, ce qui prouve bien qu'il m'a, au moins à cet instant, trouvé suffisamment attirant pour pouvoir coucher avec moi. Et j'pense que c'est pour ça qu'il fait son coincé du cul lui aussi, et qu'il a peur de me parler. Vu qu'on arrive toujours à s'arranger pour qu'y ait du monde autour, on a pas besoin de le faire. Mais sérieux, ça devient de plus en plus galère de ne pas se retrouver seuls. Surtout depuis que Tobi s'est barré.

Ouai, le troisième coloc' n'est plus là. On s'est réveillés un matin et, boum, le lit était vide. Toutes ses affaires sont encore là, mais plus lui. Ca fait 5 jours maintenant. On a posté quelques affiches avec sa gueule masquée mais je crois pas qu'on aura de réponse de si tôt. J'doute que quelqu'un ait voulu kidnapper Tobi donc la meilleure hypothèse, c'est la fugue. D'autant plus qu'il était en dépression complète depuis Halloween, avec le coup que lui a fait Killua – son soi-disant petit-ami – qui s'est rué sur Gon, l' « amour de sa vie » qui ne veut pas de lui.

Sinon, pour les autres…. Bah, pas de changement pour Kenny, il est toujours à fond sur ses paris. Je sais pas ce que sera le prochain. J'ai perdu celui de Kurapika mais lui ne l'a pas spécialement gagné non plus donc il est encore là-dessus mais plus trop. Faut dire que Kurapika le remballe encore plus vite que d'habitude. Apparemment, il envoie chier « les possesseurs de ce chromosome Y de merde qui les empêche d'évoluer depuis le stade d'australopithèque ». Bref, un truc à la Kurapika quoi. Je sais que j'aurais bien couché avec lui, mais c'était plus pour son joli p'tit cul et le pari que pour sa personnalité barbante. Et puis, quitte à me faire dépuceler, je veux que ce soit avec un puceau, pour pas me taper la honte si ça foire.

Alors, les histoires de Naruto sont les plus chiantes. Surtout parce-que ce sont celles que j'entends le plus vu qu'il traîne bien trop souvent avec nous en ce moment. Il arrête pas de nous souler avec Sasuke et d'affirmer – tout à fait sérieusement en plus – qu'il a fait des trucs avec lui à Halloween. Bien sûr, personne n'y croit vu que franchement, le jour où il arrivera à pécho Sasuke, moi je me laisserai bouffer la bite par Zetsu. Il raconte cette merde à tout le monde. Sasuke nie en bloc, évidemment, et avec raison. Sérieux, qui voudrait coucher avec ce boulet ? Il a beau être… disons… passable en mode ermite, ça reste Naruto, quoi ! Mais comme il nous lâche pas, on a finis par s'accorder et admettre qu'il a dû bouffer une des innombrables plantes hallucinogènes de Poudlard et que, effectivement, dans son délire, il se pourrait qu'il soit parvenu à sucer Sasuke.

Hum, sinon, Sasori, Deidara et Kisame sont encore là. Ouai, ils kiffent l'endroit alors ils ont décidé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trouvés et chassés. Du coup, ils squattent la chambre des secrets. Ils ont volés des matelas à un certain Neville Longdubas de 7ème année et à deux attardés de Pouffsouffle. On a beau leur dire qu'ils peuvent encore s'inscrire dans l'école vu qu'y a encore des nouveaux qui débarquent, ils veulent pas. Les cours les feraient chier, qu'ils disent. Genre le fait d'être inscrit oblige à y aller, quoi. Pfffff. Bref, j'pense surtout qu'ils préfèrent la chambre des secrets qu'une vieille piaule en coloc' avec on-ne-sait-qui. Ils ont commencé une plantation, je crois. 'fin, ils s'installent, quoi.

Venons-en au gros bordel qui s'est installé à Poudlard depuis Halloween… l'affaire Stan/Kiba. Ouai donc Stan a finis par découvrir que Kiba se tapait Shikamaru et l'a plaqué. Passons le fait qu'il soit à nouveau dépressif et cherche à se suicider à chaque occasion, nous on a perdu notre esclave ! Le doux temps où j'étais le maître de Kiba me manque…. Et en plus, ça a complètement démonté le groupe des moldus. Parce-que du coup, y a deux clans qui s'opposent : les pro-Kiba et les pro-Stan.

Bon, évidemment, du côté des pro-Kiba, on a Shikamaru, quasiment tous les ninjas et les mecs pas trop moraux genre Cartman, Roger ou Ryuuk. Ouai, Ryuuk a pris parti. Du côté de Stan, y a peu de monde au final et que des gens chiants , genre Kurapika pour qui il est inconcevable de trahir la confiance d'un être amoureux, Kyle qui soutient son meilleur pote, tous les gothiques, Gon et Butters qui sont des « gens biens » semble-t-il et… pfouah, d'autres gens sans doute, je suis dans l'autre camp donc je m'en branle. Kenny voulait être pro-Stan au départ parce-que c'est un de ses meilleurs potes mais il s'est fait tèj du groupe, parce-qu'il faisait carrément tâche. Ce qui est pas faux.

C'est abusé n'empêche, y a plus de monde du côté du connard qui a trompé son mec que du pauvre innocent qui s'est fait enculé. Sans arrière pensée aucune.

Après, y a les neutres, genre Killua, Gaara et Saï qui ont pas spécialement de potes et veulent pas s'en mêler.

Ca fait une petite guerre de gangs ou bien sûr, on a l'avantage. Je le remarque pas trop perso, vu qu'apparemment, les conflits ont principalement lieux en cours, et que nous, en prépa, y a pas grand monde du clan adverse. Mais bon, j'ai assisté à quelques taquineries de notre clan envers l'autre. Genre quand Cartman a « hitlérisé » Kurapika.

Bon, moi je vais me barrer de cette bibliothèque de merde. J'ai beau être face à mon pc avec 9gag ouvert en grand, y a une ambiance poussiéreuse et intello qui me dérange grave ici. J'ai envie de jouer à la PS en plus. Putain, pourquoi on en a qu'une ? Avec un peu de chance, Itachi est pas dans la chambre. Parfois, il se barre dans la chambre des secrets pour discuter avec Kisame. Ca me fait flipper à chaque fois, je les imagine parler de moi et de ma virginité. Kssss… mais bon, j'me tourne des films comme une vieille gonzesse mal baisée, et ils font sûrement que de discuter de trucs lambda. N'empêche que ça me soule.

Je marche à pas feutrés vers notre chambre, histoire de pouvoir faire demi-tour sans être repéré si j'entends qu'Itachi est à l'intérieur. Ouai, même quand il est sur sa console avec son casque, on l'entend facilement à travers la porte tellement il incendie les autres joueurs en ligne et tellement il s'excite sur sa manette. De ses doigts habiles et… Bon, on se calme, Pain et on écoute à la porte. Dommage que j'ai pas d'oreille à ralonge sur moi. J'entends vaguement quelque-chose. Fais chier, il est là, je l'entends parler.

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque j'entends une autre voix s'élever. Si il est pas seul, c'est tant mieux, je vais pouvoir squatter sans que ce soit embarassant. Je décide d'ouvrir la porte mais je m'interrompt en reconnaissant la voix de Gaara. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais eu une visite de courtoisie de sa part ? On a absolument jamais aucun contact avec lui, ni moi, ni Itachi. Itachi qui était quand même amoureux de lui à une période. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que… ? Nan, Pain, tu refais ta kunoichi ménopausée, arrête ça ! De toute façon, y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir.

Je tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte à la volée. Je me fige immédiatement devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Itachi est debout face à Gaara, les mains sur ses hanches. Celui-ci est en caleçon et porte un chapeau de paille de l'akatsuki. Je crois que j'ai interrompu la réalisation d'un fantasme. Non mais sérieux, c'est une vanne ? Ces deux glandus me fixent sans bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, Itachi retire ses mains et vient vers moi pour s'expliquer :

« Je… euh… On bossait pour le cours de…

Putain, arrête tes conneries, on est même pas en cours ensemble ! »

Je commence à m'énerver et ça doit se ressentir. Itach' arrête d'avancer et se met sur la défensive.

« La vérité, c'est que…

- La vérité, c'est que tu fais ton prude qui a peur de s'engager, mais qu'en fait, t'es qu'une grosse salope ! Voilà la vérité ! »

Je lui ai craché ça à la gueule, accompagnant mes mots d'un regard de dégoût. Je détourne mes yeux de cette scène horipilante et je sors en furie. Personne ne me suit évidemment. Ils vont reprendre leur partie de baise costumée ces enfoirés. J'ai envie d'étriper quelqu'un, de bouffer ses organes en sauce et de les vomir sur la gueule de ces deux connards juste au moment du coït.

Je marche hyper vite, sans regarder devant moi, les yeux embués de colère et forcément, je me heurte à quelqu'un. Je grogne un coup et redresse mon regard vers la personne en question. C'est une blonde fluette avec de gros nichons que j'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Je balance un « ksss » et m'apprête à continuer ma marche du mec vénèr mais cette conne en a décidé autrement et elle commence à me parler, alors que je l'ignore et trace ma route :

« Excusez-moi… Je suis à la recherche d'un certain Gaara. J'étais dans sa chambre et… »

Finalement, je m'arrête. La simple mention de son nom suffit à ce que j'éclate.

« Cet ENFOIRE de Gaara est en train de se taper mon mec à l'heure qu'il est. Et j'peux te dire qu'il ferait mieux de se planquer parce-que là, j'ai juste envie d'y retourner et de lui faire pleurer sa ra… »

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me mets à voler à travers le couloir pour m'écraser au bout de celui-ci, sur le mur. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est un éventail déplié, présentant trois soleils.

Puis le noir.

[…]

What the fuck ? C'était quoi ça ? Ne me dites pas qu'une fille a réussis à me foutre KO ?! Mwarf… je suis où là… ? J'en ai marre de me réveiller dans des endroits HS. Entre les cuites, le coup des zombies et ça… J'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux mais j'entends une voix un peu lointaine que j'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre. Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits…

« PAIN ! PAIN ! PAIN ! PAIN ! BORDEL DE MERDE, PAAAAAIN!"

Mes paupières se soulèvent avec difficulté. Mais pourquoi il me gueule dessus ? Le temps que ma vision se rétablisse et je capte que la forme floue qui était penchée vers moi appartient à Eric Cartman, un mec avec qui je n'ai quasi aucun contact. J'ai plus de pote ou quoi ? Pourquoi c'est lui qui est à mon chevet ? Je gromelle quelque-chose d'incompréhensible. J'ai mal partout et ma vue est encore limitée. Je distingue qu'y a d'autres gens derrière mais je dois dire que ce gros lard prend presque la totalité de mon champ de vision. Il poursuit, toujours aussi excité :

« PAIN ! Ecoute, y a un nouvel élève qui a débarqué aujourd'hui et je pense qu'il voudrait boire un café avec toi ! Là, il est à la caféteria et…

- Putain, Cartman, tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment de l'emmerder avec tes conneries ?! enchaîne Kenny dont la présence me fait sourire.

- Ta gueule, sale pauvre ! Même les Weasley ont des fringues plus chères que les tiennes !

- Enfoiré de fils de pute, t'en as pas marre de balancer toujours les mêmes vannes ?!

- Oooooouh, le somalien veut se battre peut-être ?

- Genre t'as un espoir de gagner ? T'arrives à perdre contre un nain alors….

- Ta gueule ! C'était y a longtemps ça ! Viens, sors dehors et je te savate ta gueule d'ange ! »

Je me frotte les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Les deux viennent de sortir. Faudra que j'pense à remercier Kenny de m'avoir débarrassé de lui. D'ailleurs, je suis carrément surpris que Kenny soit venu me voir. Faut croire qu'avant de me considérer comme un pote de paris, il me considère comme un pote. A moins qu'il avait quelque-chose sur quoi parier, encore… Oh, putain, je suis sûr que c'est ça. Bon, visiblement, je suis à l'infirmerie et y a encore d'autres personnes présentes. Je suis plutôt ravi d'avoir réussis à inquiéter tant de monde. Arf, pourvu qu'ils sachent pas que c'est une meuf qui m'a fait ça. C'est la lose totale. Je suis un ninja carrément fort et respecté pour ça. Et là, y a une midinette blonde qui se pointe et en un coup d'éventail, elle me fout KO. J'ai même pas l'impression que son putain d'éventail m'ait touché d'ailleurs. Et pourquoi elle a fait ça déjà ? Ah ouai…. Gaara…

Je grogne et je vois la face d'Itachi entrer dans le peu que je vois. Il est synchro avec mes pensées lui.

« Tu as deux côtes fêlées. Tu peux marcher mais t'auras mal. »

Je réponds pas, je regarde ailleurs. Je suis encore en train de digérer ce que j'ai vu et j'ai franchement pas envie de m'y confronter maintenant. Ce serait cool que Kenny revienne histoire de se fighter avec lui aussi. Il reprend, visiblement conscient de la situation gênante :

« Elle s'appelle Temari. C'est la sœur à Gaara et…

- Ouai, ouai. Je m'en branle. Dès que je suis rétabli, j'en prends un pour défoncer l'autre.

- Ah, je peux t'aider à faire ça s'tu veux ! »

Ca, c'était la voix de Sasori. Je le vois en arrière-plan, à côté de Killua. Killua ? Bon, peu importe. Sasori a pas tort en disant ça. C'est vrai qu'il peut contrôler les gens comme des marionnettes. Alors… je verrais bien la blondasse en marionnette et Gaara s'en prendre plein la gueule par sa sœur adorée. M'enfin, p'tete qu'il l'aime pas, j'en sais rien au final. Il a pas l'air d'aimer grand monde. A part mon mec ! Itachi, d'une voix posée, essaie de reprendre. Je fais toujours semblant d'en avoir rien à foutre.

« Bon. Je trouve ça ridicule d'avoir à me justifier parce-que… enfin, peu importe, je vais le faire. Tu sais que Gaara est Kazekage ?

- Ouai, ouai… le mec parfait, quoi, puissant, riche, bien foutu et…

- Ta gueule, Pain. Bref, il devait seulement venir à Poudlard deux mois pour faire un rapport et rentrer chez lui. En attendant, sa sœur était régente. Mais voilà, il est pas rentré parce-qu'il se plait ici et du coup, Temari a débarqué pour le forcer à revenir. Alors il est venu dans notre chambre pour que je lui file une tenue de l'Akatsuki, chapeau de paille compris, histoire qu'elle le choppe pas. C'est tout. Je l'aidais à l'enfiler quand t'as débarqué. »

Je réponds pas. Elle tient la route sa connerie. Pfff… c'est carrément probable, même. Sasori, visiblement intéressé par cette histoire, l'interroge :

« Du coup, le pays du vent est laissé sans chef, là ? C'pas que je suis intéressé mais bon, on reste des méchants quoi…

- Nope, là, c'est le frère aîné qui gère, Kankurô, un marionnetiste comme toi.

- Mmmmmh…. Et il est aussi BG que son petit frère ?

- Putain, Sasori, arrête de faire ta pute. J'en sais rien, je l'ai jamais vu.

- Ben quoi, je tape dans le plus vieux. Vous arrêtez pas de me dire que j'harcèle des gamins. »

Le marionnetiste soupire. Il se recule, se heurte à Killua, et, ravi de se souvenir de sa présence, passe un bras autour de son épaule et approche la bouche de son oreille :

« Et toi, t'aurais pas un grand frère par hasard ?

- Euh…. Si, deux, mais…

- Graou ! Ils ont ta p'tite bouille ?

- Pas vraiment… »

Killua est tendu comme un string et tente maladroitement de se dégager de l'étreinte de son aîné. Je me marre doucement et finis par gémir de douleur. Putain de côtes fêlées ! Sasori continue de demander des détails, comme un gros boulet. J'essaie de sauver Killua en le ramenant de notre côté :

« Killua, t'es venu pourquoi au fait ?

Euh… »

Sasori le laisse se dégager de ses bras et il s'avance vers le lit.

« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez eu des nouvelles de Tobi ?

- Toujours pas, répond Itachi.

- Ok… ben… merci.

- Si il revient, on lui dit que tu le cherches, t'inquiète. »

Killua ne semble pas plus satisfait. Il baisse les yeux, attristé. Il doit se sentir carrément coupable, le pauvre. Sasori se propose de le réconforter et l'emmène vers la sortie. La proposition enchante pas l'assassin mais, forcé et contraint, il le suit. Ils disparaissent en deux secondes, avant même qu'on ait le temps d'intervenir.

« Putain, va y avoir un viol à Poudlard, me dit Itachi.

- Ouai, on s'en branle. »

Y a un vieux silence gêné qui s'installe. Merde, ça y est. On est seuls. Y a que nous deux. Ca fait une semaine qu'on essaie d'éviter ce moment mais il fallait bien qu'il arrive. Je déglutis et, avec peine, je me redresse légèrement, pour faire face à Itachi. Va falloir qu'on parle. Putain, j'ai répété la conversation tellement de fois, je me retrouve quand même comme un Kurapika coincé affublé d'un balai dans le cul. Et genre, un putain de Nimbus 2000 quoi, le truc que tu sens bien. Je sais franchement pas par quoi commencer. Toute mon image de mec cool et barré que devait avoir Itachi s'est effondré. J'dois passer pour une vieille tarlouze maintenant. Un peu à la Killua qui chiale en confessant ses sentiments. Argh, mais comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ?! Putain sérieux, y a pas un truc pour remonter le temps qui existe ? Y a trop moyen que ça se trouve à Poudlard. Y a tout qui est à refaire là. J'essaierai juste de me le taper dans la salle-de-bain, parce-que cette partie là était carrément cool, mais sans me confesser et…. Putain…. Pourquoi j'ai balancé que j'étais puceau pour couronner le tout ? Même bourré, je m'humilie pas autant !

« Je vais y aller. Ca fait plus de six heures que j'ai pas joué, je ressens le manque. »

Ouai, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Repousser le moment. Je veux bien croire qu'Itachi en soit au stade à avoir des effets de manque quand il geek pas. Et puis…. QUOI ? SIX HEURES ?! Il est resté là à attendre que je me réveille pendant six heures ? Sans même une PSP pour s'occuper ? Mais… mais…. Pour moi ? Nan, faut pas que je me tourne des films… Mais quand même ! Limite, je crois que même moi qui suis amoureux de lui, j'en aurais pas fait autant. Bon, c'est p'tete parce-que le mater dormir pendant aussi longtemps m'aurait donné envie de me branler. J'aurais dû sortir plusieurs fois.

Itachi me fait un petit sourire en coin, pour s'excuser de devoir partir, sans doute. Il est magnifique quand il sourit. Je lui rends la pareille. Je devrais lui aggriper le bras, lui dire de rester. C'est p'tete même ce qu'il attend. Un mot de ma part, au moins pour le remercier d'être resté si longtemps. Ou pour m'excuser de l'avoir traité de salope un peu plus tôt. Quand j'y pense, c'est franchement pas un adjectif qui lui va, à mon puceau de meilleur ami. Il sort de la pièce sans plus se retourner, me laissant seul avec quelques regrets.

Putain, qu'est-ce que je l'aime, mon puceau de meilleur ami…

J'ai envie de…

… me branler.

J'ai encore fraîchement son visage en tête avec son sourire en coin. Je ferme les yeux et le transforme en sourire aguicheur alors que je glisse ma main droite son mon calbute. Je caresse doucement mon membre avant de l'empoigner. Je fais de doux mouvements de va-et-vient, m'évertuant à imiter la douceur d'Itachi plutôt que mon côté bourrin habituel, même si ça fait monter le truc plus doucement.

« Mmh… Ita… »

La porte s'ouvre.

« …CHI !»

Je sors ma main de mon caleçon à la vitesse de la lumière. Heureusement, y avait la couverture au-dessus de moi et il a rien vu. Enfin, je crois. N'empêche que je suis rouge à mort. Heureusement que j'ai pas eu le temps de transpirer et de m'essoufler.

« Je suis désolé, Pain, mais faut qu'on parle ! »

Il a l'air ultra sérieux. Je déglutis et hoche la tête, encore à moitié dans mon fantasme. Moi aussi, j'ai un Nimbus 2000 dans le cul, là tout de suite tellement j'ai l'air coincé et gêné. Il poursuit :

« Ca mène à rien ce qu'on fait ! On peut pas passer notre temps à s'éviter ou à forcer des gens à squatter pour qu'on ait pas à parler !

- Mmh.

- N'empêche qu'il faut qu'on parle. Il s'est passé un truc abusé à Halloween quand même, on peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Mmh.

- Tu peux répondre par autre chose que des « mmh », ça m'aiderait !

- Oui, excuse, oui, oui, t'as raison. Et euh…. Ben… parlons.

- Ouai. Parce-que… c'est important de communiquer.

- Ouai, c'est sûr.

- Ouai…

- …

- …

- Itachi ?

- Oui !?

- Euh… rien…

- Pain ?

- Yep ?

- S'tu veux, on peut s'embrasser plutôt que de parler. »

Je me marre doucement tout en m'étouffant de douleur. J'acquiesce dans un sourire. Il était temps que cette conversation inutile s'arrête. Depuis quand on parle, d'abord ?! Itachi se penche doucement vers moi. Je ferme les yeux comme une pucelle et je sens ses lèvres se coller doucement aux miennes. Je glisse une main sur son visage et notre baiser prend une tournure plus intéressante, impliquant l'échange de salive. Au bout d'une longue minute particulièrement agréable, Itachi s'écarte de moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Perso, je suis aux anges. J'ai des vieux papillons de tarlouzes dans le bas ventre. Genre une impression d'accomplissement quoi. Y en a qui ont pour but dans la vie de réussir dans leurs études à la Kurapika, de se taper tout ce qui bouge à la Kenny ou d'essayer toutes les drogues existantes à la… ben Kenny aussi. Moi c'est de me faire aimer de mon meilleur pote. C'est ultra gaaaaaaay ! Et niais. Mais je m'en branle. On entend des pas dans le couloir. Itachi s'approche un peu et demande doucement :

« Est-ce que… ça fait de nous… un couple ?

- Ben… on est pas obligé de l'imposer à la gueule de tout le monde ou même de rendre ça officiel hein ! Mais ouai… enfin… j'aimerais bien. Si tu veux quoi.

- Faudra pas être un couple à la Stan et Kiba par contre ! »

Je me marre.

« Ouai, ben encore moins à la Killua et Tobi ou y a zéro contact, c'est limite pire !

- Putain, ouai, dit-il en se marrant à son tour. Ni Kenny et Kurapika avec le prude et la salope où ça se finit au bout d'un jour sur une partouze ratée.

- Haha, énorme ! Putain, y a aucun couple qui a géré dans l'école ou quoi ?

- Y aura nous. »

Je suis tout émoustillé. Et j'ai une putain d'envie de baiser. Là, tout de suite. Vivement que ça se fasse, merde ! Mais en attendant, y a un enfoiré qui interrompt le moment en toquant à la porte. Itachi se recule un peu. Il a honte ou quoi ? Bref, bon, disons qu'on va pas se montrer pour l'instant. On va voir si ça marche. Genre trois jours d'essais….

* * *

><p><strong>Next: POV Sai!<strong>


	47. Une tornade débarque à Poudlard

******A nouveau je m'excuse du temps d'attente, je suis impardonnable^^**

**Mais vlà un POV Saï bien drôle (enfin je trouve, dites moi ce que vous en pensez) donc... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Saï:<strong>

**Dimanche 9 novembre:**

" Ben quoi, t'es pas surpris ?"

C'est à n'y rien comprendre. J'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Hier soir, Gaara m'a invité à passer notre journée de congé à nous grimper dessus dans sa chambre ( il m'a précisé que l'expression était sexuellement connotée, que c'était pas dans le sens grimper aux arbres avec du chakra sous les pieds ou quelque chose comme ça. Tant mieux, je vois pas trop l'intérêt d'escalader Gaara, alors que jvois l'intérêt de le baiser ). Puis il a rougit sans raison apparente et il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille " Si ça te dis, on peut essayer des trucs nouveaux ? Moi j'aimerais bien...tu sais...qu'on joue un rôle par exemple... Tu pourrais te déguiser ? "J'étais tout de suite très emballé, parce que ça avait l'air marrant. Et Gaara qui propose une activité amusante, c'est une grande première. Pour être sur de ne pas le décevoir, je lui ai tout de même demandé en quoi je devait m'habiller et il m'a juste répondu "Surprend-moi !"

Donc j'ai essayé d'être le plus surprenant possible. Je pense d'ailleurs avoir réussi, puisque quand il m'a ouvert la porte, il a en même temps ouvert ses yeux et sa bouche en grand. Ce qui, si je ne me trompe pas, exprime l'étonnement. Jsuis pas très doué pour décrypter les expressions faciales, mais heureusement pour moi, Gaara n'en fait pas des masses. Mais j'ai quand même déjà eu le loisir d'admirer "Gaara content qui fait un petit sourire", "Gaara excité qui me regarde comme une proie et qui me saute dessus" mais aussi "Gaara en colère avec un regard de psychopate qui bave à l'idée d'arracher les intestins de ses ennemis à mains nues". Et là, il a clairement l'air ni heureux, ni excité sexuellement. Bon il a pas l'air en colère non plus, c'est déjà ça. Il a plus la gueule d'un meme d'internet qui se dirait "what the fuck ?" Une nouveauté chez Gaara. Je m'installe sur son lit en attendant qu'il réagisse. Enfin j'essaye. Croyez moi ou non, mais c'est difficile de plier les jambes quand on porte un tronc en bois autour du corps.

" Sai...finit-il par soupirer, pourquoi t'es déguisé en arbre ?

- Ben pour te faire plaisir. Tu voulais que je mette un costume non ?

- Sai...quand je parlais de déguisement...je voulais dire quelque chose qui me plais. Quelque chose que j'aime bien !

- Oh ! Comme...euh...comme le poisson ?

- Pardon ?

- T'aimes bien le poisson non ? Tu te ressers toujours du saumon quand il y en a à la cantine.

- Non Sai, pas "comme le poisson" !

- T'aimes pas ça ? Ben pourquoi t'en manges alors ?

- Sai, tu peux pas débarquer déguisé en arbre ou en poisson ! Ca doit avoir forme humaine !

- Hmmm...comme Zetsu et Kisame ?

- Mais reste pas bloqué sur les plantes et les animaux aquatiques ! Je sais pas moi, trouve quelque chose qui m'excite !

- Qui t'excite ? Sexuellement ? Hmm...Oh je sais ! Attend moi là, j'emprunte ta salle de bain, tu vas adorer !

- C'est pas un aliment au moins ? me demande-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- Non, non ! Mais tu me trouveras très appétissant quand même, répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil, tout fier de mon jeu de mot.

- Grrr ! J'ai hâte de te dévorer alors, dépêche-toi !

- Avec joie !"

J'entre dans la salle de bain tout en commençant a dénouer mon costume, mais je préfère tout de même m'oter un doute désagréable.

"Hmm Gaara, quand tu parles de me dévorer, tu veux dire métaphoriquement ? Pas comme un zombie qui dévore son partenaire dans les pornos cannibales allemands de Roger et Klaus ?

- Sai, tais-toi et enfile quelque chose de sexy où je te tue dans des souffrances plus atroces que dans tous les films gores que t'as vu dans ta vie !

- Hmm...y comprit Cannibale Holocauste ? Parce que le passage avec...

- Sai, le costume ! me coupe mon ami d'un air exaspéré.

- Oui, oui, bouge pas !"

J'enlève ma tenue et mes vêtements dans la foulée et j'enchaîne rapidement sur un jutsu de métamorphose. Je m'observe dans le miroir de la salle de bain pour jauger le résultat. C'est franchement ressemblant ! Le reflet me renvoie l'image de mes grands yeux de chat, de mes cheveux blancs ébouriffés, et de mon corps nu, jeune et musclé. J'ai juste un doute sur le pénis. Comme j'ai jamais vu sa teub en vrai, je décide de la faire proportionnelle au reste du corps, pour que l'ensemble soit harmonieux. Je ne sais pas non plus si je dois mettre des poils blancs assortis aux cheveux ? J'aime bien tenter d'estimer la taille de la bite des gens, du coup ça ne me gêne pas de faire plusieurs essais pour trouver un résultat concluant. Gaara lui, a l'air plus impatient puisqu'il me dit de me dépêcher de le rejoindre. Bon, s'il insiste, mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre après si mon déguisement de Killua n'est pas réussi ! On a pas le temps d'être créatif ici...

Relativement satisfait de mon jutsu, je quitte joyeusement la pièce, toujours en tenue d'Adam pour lui montrer le résultat. Il accueille mon arrivée par un cri de surprise. Décidément, j'arrive toujours à remplir la partie "surprendre Gaara". J'espère qu'il sera plus excité par Killua que par le noisetier. En principe, oui, parce que même les gens dont Killua n'est pas le style devraient préférer coucher avec lui plutôt qu'avec un feuillu. Sauf peut-être Zetsu. Et les partenaires sexuels de Zetsu. Mes pensées sont interrompues par les réprimandes d'un Gaara pas content du tout. Lui aussi il choisirait l'arbre apparemment. Bizarre.

"Ca va pas la tête ? Reprend ta forme initiale tout de suite !

- Mais t'es amoureux de Killua non ?

- Putain, ce que tu peux être con des fois Sai ! s'énerve-t-il. Brise moi ce jutsu, ramasse tes fringues et dégage, jveux plus te voir !

- Mais pourtant je pensais que ça remplissais tous les critères cette fois, soupirais-je en retrouvant mon apparence normale. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout de suite en quoi me déguiser, ça sera plus simple.

- J'ai plus envie de te voir déguisé en quoi que ce soit, t'en as assez fait pour la journée.

- Mais tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était que tu me trouves excitant ! J'adore quand tu bandes déjà avant même que je te touche ! T'es toujours plus impatient et je peux te pénétrer beaucoup plus vite."

Pour le coup, il quitte la tête de "psychopate d'humeur a éradiquer un peuple entier" pour me faire sa tête "pervers surexcité qui va me sauter dessus". Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Il m'agrippe par le bras et me jete violemment sur son lit avant de me grimper dessus en arrachant précipitemment ses vêtements. Tout en me mordillant l'oreille, il me soupire:

" Sai, comment tu fais pour dire des choses aussi bandantes avec une gueule si neutre ?

- Eh bien je...

- Faut vraiment que t'apprennes à reconnaitre les questions rhétoriques !"

Il me fait taire d'un baiser passionné, qui dure assez longtemps pour que ses mains aient le temps de parcourir mon corps avec empressement, et pour que les miennes achèvent de lui retirer les vêtements qu'il portait encore. Il semble particulièrement excité; c'est bizarre, on se disputait il y a cinq minutes. J'essaye de me concentrer pour faire de bons préliminaires en dépit de ses gémissements impatients. Hmm, d'après le livre de biologie que j'ai consulté l'autre jour, il y a 16 zones érogènes chez l'homme. Je ne m'en sors pas très bien, sur un site internet ils parlaient de 12 et sur un autre de 7. Il semble y avoir débat sur ce sujet chez les humains. D'après Roger, sur sa planète c'est plus clair, il y en a 33 pour tout le monde. Heureusement qu'on en a moins chez nous, parce que Gaara m'interrompt déjà:

"Saaaaaaiiii, t'attends quoi bordel ? Arrête de griffer l'intérieur de mon coude et viens-en au fait !

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Je te stimule. J'ai encore 9 zones à faire. Enfin dans certaines listes il n'y a pas le genoux, tu es sensible à ce niveau là ?

-Tu vois bien que je bande déjà comme un malade. Oublie mes pieds et mes oreilles et viens vérifier par toi même !"

Il me perturbe à griller les étapes comme ça, mais pour me convaincre d'accélérer un peu, il commence à caresser mon sexe, mais sans commencer par les 15 zones précédentes. Bon, vu comme je bande, ça fonctionne aussi apparemment. Faut que je pense à poster un commentaire sur ces sites pour donner mon témoignage. Gaara sort un flacon de lubrifiant à la cerise de sa table de nuit et me le tend. C'est bizarre comme parfum, cerise. Je me demande ce qu'il y a comme ingrédient là-dedans. Tiens, ce lubrifiant n'est pas à base aqueuse, intéressant !

"Sai, arrête de lire ça et vient me préparer ou c'est moi qui te viole !

- Oui d'accord."

Faudra que je pense à reprendre ma lecture tout à l'heure, ça m'intrigue. Pour l'heure je m'occupe méticuleusement de Gaara, qui semble beaucoup apprécier ce traitement. Comme je n'utilise pas ma main gauche, je récupère le flacon pour lire la suite des composants, mais Gaara me l'enlève des mains et me supplie de le prendre. J'avoue que ça à l'air plus agréable que de connaitre la composition de notre lubrifiant. J'aime beaucoup lire, mais faut pas exagérer, je ne suis pas Kurapika non plus. Je me concentre donc uniquement sur la pénétration. C'est compliqué d'être actif, heureusement que Roger m'a montré plein de films là-dessus et m'a entrainé ! A entendre Gaara gémir, il semble aussi comblé que moi. C'est quand même vraiment plaisant comme activité, le sexe. Je suis content d'avoir découvert ça à Poudlard. Et les potions magiques aussi. Et le Quidditch, j'aime bien le Quidditch. Mais je préfère le sexe quand même.

Les grincements lourds du sommier se mêlent à nos gémissements. Au bout de quelques minutes de vacarme, on entend toquer à la porte. Personnellement je me sens trop bien pour m'interrompre, mais je demande à Gaara à tout hasard:

"Tu veux aller ouvrir ? Y a quelqu'un à la porte.

- Aaaaah...T'aa...t'arrête pas on s'en fout ! Hmmm...C'est sûrement Gon, il a la chambre à coté, il aime pas entendre deux mecs, ça le gêne. Allez, booooouge j'en peux plus !"

Bon, ça m'arrange pour être honnête. Je reprends donc mes coups de rein de plus belle, tirant un cri aigu a Gaara, quand tout à coup quelqu'un explose la porte. Littéralement. Pas dans le sens "toquer très fort", mais bien dans le sens "la poignée est passé à 10 cm de ma tête et y a des bouts de bois qui volent dans les airs". Une voix féminine nous braille un :

"Bordel Gaara, ça fait cinq minutes que je bourrine à ta porte, qu'est ce que tu..."

Elle s'interrompt et nous regarde bouche-bée. Elle fait bien l'expression de la surprise ! Jsuis sur qu'elle aurait su apprécier l'arbre à sa juste valeur, elle. Je me demande quelle expression a Gaara en ce moment. Il est a quatre pattes devant moi là, donc à part ses cheveux, jvois pas grand chose. Soudain, il se redresse précipitemment, rompt notre étreinte et se planque sous les couvertures. C'est bizarre, je croyais que c'était les enfants qui ont peur des fantômes qui faisaient ça ? Pourtant c'est un jeune adulte et la demoiselle qui se tient à quelques mètres de nous a l'air tout à fait consistante. Elle semble trouver son comportement aussi inadéquat que moi puisqu'elle lui gueule:

"Putain de bordel de merde, arrête de faire le gamin Gaara, j'ai tout vu ! Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? Tu réponds plus aux lettres, tu réponds plus aux mails, t'es pas rentré la semaine dernière, jme faisais un sang d'encre pour toi connard, et qu'est ce que je vois en arrivant ? T'es trop occupé à faire la fille avec une tarlouze anorexique au lieu de remplir tes fonctions de Kazekage ? T'as 10 secondes pour t'habiller et ramener ton cul, on rentre à Suna !"

Héééé ! J'ai l'air anorexique moi ? Pourtant je mange à ma faim. Et j'ai l'air d'une tarlouze ? C'est peut être ma tenue ? Quoique je suis nu là, ça ne doit pas être ça. Hmm, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle vient de me voir enculer un mec, c'est sur que ça fait un peu gay. Je m'apprête à intervenir pour demander de plus amples explications quand Gaara sort la tête des couvertures. Il a son air de psychopate froid et lui rétorque:

"Tu te prends pour qui à me parler comme ça Temari ? T'as oublié que je suis Gaara du Désert, hôte de Shuukaku et Kazeka..."

Il se prend un coup de poing dans la gueule tellement phénoménal qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase.

" Kazekage mon cul ouais ! Tu sais très bien que t'étais sensé rentrer au village y a une semaine déjà ! J'en ai marre de me taper la paperasse moi, c'est ton rôle tu te démerdes ! Jpasse mes journées à ratifier des traités de merde et à lire des textes de loi, j'ai plus de vie sociale,j'ai plus de vie sexuelle et j'ai même plus le temps d'aller à la muscu ! Alors que toi t'as l'air de bien t'amuser ici !

- Temari, s'il te plais, répond Gaara d'une voix penaude que je ne lui connait pas, j'aime bien cette école, je veux rester.

- T'as pas le choix, en plus y a des centaines de documents qui t'attendent. Ca me cassait les couilles les trucs avec les chiffres, les finances là, je t'ai tout laissé. Enfin j'ai dis à Kankurô de s'en occuper d'ici notre retour. Il me saoulait à rien branler de ses journées lui aussi.

- Je ne rentre pas, c'est hors de question."

Sur ces paroles déterminées, il balance une bourrasque de sable au visage de sa soeur, enfile rapidement son caleçon qui trainait au sol et quitte la chambre à toute vitesse. Temari braille comme un porc qu'on égorge:

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Enfoiré de fils de pute de meeerde !

- Haha ! Comme vous êtes frère et soeur tu viens de traiter ta mère de pute, soulignais-je.

- Tu tiens pas à la vie toi ou quoi ? grogne t-elle. T'es qui au fait, le mec de mon frère ?

- Un de ses amis.

- Ben putain ! Tu témoignes toujours ton amitié aux gens en les enculant ?

- Hmmm...non parfois c'est moi le passif.

- Mouais...ben va pas te faire trop d'amis tant que t'es avec mon frangin. Jveux pas que tu le fasses souffrir !

- Le faire souffrir ? Non, non, en général il n'a pas mal, on utilise du lubrifiant comme celui-ci, expliquais-je en lui tendant le flacon.

- Putain, au prochain détail gore sur ta vie sexuelle avec mon petit frère, tu passes par la fenêtre mec ! Bon, rhabille-toi, tu vas m'aider à le retrouver!

- Je refuse. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir être retrouvé. Sinon il ne se serait pas enfuit.

- Et j'ai pas l'air de t'avoir demandé ton avis, tu le fais ou je t'arrache la teub, pigé ?

- Mais j'en ai besoin, protestais-je, surtout avec ton frère, lui il n'utilise jamais sa bite avec moi et..."

Elle ne semble pas apprécier ces informations supplémentaires et ouvre son éventail. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que je sens une bourrasque me soulever du sol pour m'envoyer voler contre un mur. Ma vue se brouille et je sens que je perds progressivement connaissance...

[...]

Je rouvre péniblement les yeux. Je suis allongé dans un lit non familier. Le plafond et blanc et une odeur aseptisée flotte dans l'air. Sakura vient à ma rencontre:

"Tu vas bien Sai ? Tu n'es pas blessé ne t'en fais pas, mais tu as une mine affreuse.

- Moins que la tienne en tout cas, tu as grossis non ?"

Elle me hurle dessus comme une hystérique. J'ai bien fais d'être gay décidémment, je ne sais visiblement pas parler aux femmes. Elle se calme finalement et m'annonce:

" Si tu te sens bien tu peux rentrer chez toi dès à présent, t'es resté évanoui moins d'une heure et t'as rien de cassé. On peut pas en dire autant de Pain. Il a été attaqué lui aussi. Mais rassure toi, les sorciers ont atrappé Temari et l'ont foutu dehors.

- Gaara doit être content alors, il semblait vouloir l'éviter.

-Hmmm...ben il est venu me parler avant. Il s'excuse de ne pas être venu à ton chevet mais il a trop peur de croiser sa soeur. D'après lui, elle trouvera forcément un moyen de revenir. Il veut dormir planqué dans une salle de cours cette nuit, mais il pense venir en classe demain. Bon, faut que j'aille voir Pain. Vas-te reposer dans ta chambre !"

Me reposer dans ma chambre ? Ca a l'air chiant. Et dire que j'aurais du passer la journée à faire l'amour à Gaara. Espérons que Roger ait un film amusant ou une nouvelle potion à me faire découvrir pour me remettre de ma déception...

**Lundi 10 novembre:**

"Gaaaaaaraaaa ? susurre Kenny d'une voix chantante, devine qui va te donner une info super cruciale qui va sauver ton joli petit cul pour seulement 10 dollaaaaars ?"

- C'est pour un pari avec Pain encore ? soupire mon ami aux cheveux rouges.

- Pain ? Nan, aux dernières nouvelles lui il voudrait plutôt te filer la peste que parier sur toi. Non, moi jsuis là pour t'aider. Jsuis un bon gars ! Tu peux mfaire confiance !

- Ca se voit au premier coup d'oeil oui, grogne son interlocuteur, et donc ton info c'est... ?

- Hé bien, il se trouve qu'il y a dix minutes, j'étais tranquillement enfermé dans un placard près de l'entrée du château avec un mec pas trop mal de 6e année. Plutôt mignon. Il avait pas une très grosse teub par contre. Bon j'étais actif, jmen foutais, mais bon quand même...

- Kenny, viens en au fait.

- Ok, ok. Ta frangine a réussit à revenir dans l'école.

- QUOOOOIIII?

- Ouep. Elle a mis une tenue d'infirmière et a dit a Léorio qu'elle était soigneuse. Comme c'est une meuf, c'était crédible et tout. Enfin dans tous les cas, il avait l'air trop occupé à mater ses nichons pour réfléchir. Je le comprends faut dire, elle est bonne ta frangine !

- Tu...tu sais par où elle est allée ?

- Yep. Mais si tu veux l'info précise, c'est 20 dollars de suite. Quoique tu peux payer en nature aussi.

- 30 dollars même si tu me prêtes ton anorak orange.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux foutre avec ?

- Me déguiser en toi pour me casser. Alors c'est oui ?

- Bah évidemment, l'ensemble de ma garde robe vaut pas 30 dollars en tout, tu parles d'une affaire !"

On est interrompu par un "bordel de merde, il est passé où ?" de Temari. Gaara lance des billets à Kenny, enfile l'anorak et court se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Il se mêle à un groupe de sorciers de Serdaigle et regarde le plafond d'un air innocent. Kenny de son coté accueille joyeusement Temari:

"Hey bonnasse ! Pour 10 dollars jte dis où ton frère s'est planqué. J'accepte aussi les payements en nature."

Temari répond par un "dégage enculé" et sort son éventail. J'ai tout juste le temps d'atrapper mon ami blond par le bras et de retourner la table pour faire barrière. Je deviens bon pour l'éviter. Elle s'approche de nous à grand pas mais s'arrête quand elle voit une dizaine de profs entrer dans la salle. Elle grogne et décide de battre en retraite.

Une main vient me caresser le ventre. Je me tourne vers Kenny. Je me suis allongé sur lui pour le protéger et du coup, on est couché l'un sur l'autre par terre, entourés d'assiettes brisées et de restes de nourriture. Il me fait en grand sourire et laisse descendre sa main plus bas.

"Merci de m'avoir protégé Sai. Ca m'arrangeait pas de mourir tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai fais un pari avec Pain que j'aimerais gagner. Je ne sais comment te remercier...enfin, pour être honnête j'ai bien une petite idée... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Non, je ne vois pas ? Pourquoi tu me touches la bite ?

- Kenny, tu vires tes mains de Sai ou je te tue tellement fort que cette fois tu ne reviendras pas à la vie, l'interrompt un Gaara ridicule dans son sweat orange.

- T'es pas drôle Gaara, tu devrais être dans la team Stan au lieu d'être neutre. En tout cas si j'étais toi j'irais me planquer quelque part. Si t'allais dans la chambre des secrets ? Y a les mecs de l'Akatsuki qui y sont depuis une semaine sans que personne ne le sache, tu devrais être tranquille !

- Mais...tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. Merci Kenny !

- De rien vieux. Bon Sai, laisse Gaara se planquer et suis-moi, j'ai un truc à te montrer dans ma chambre.

- D'accord.

- Sai ! Tu viens avec moi !"

Et voilà que Gaara m'atrappe par le bras et me force à le suivre. C'est dommage, je ne saurais pas ce que Kenny voulait me montrer maintenant ! Mais d'un autre coté c'est toujours drôle d'aller dans la chambre des secrets, on fait beaucoup de soirées mémorables là-bas. Et désormais on a tous apprit à réciter le code d'entrée en fourchelangue, et on arrive donc à y accéder même sans Tobi.

A peine entrés dans notre planque, on est accueillit par une série d'explosions. Il y a plus courtois comme accueil... Gaara me protège in extremis avec son sable. La pièce est dans un état qui ne répond pas franchement aux normes d'hygiène de base. Le sol est jonché de vêtements sales, de cartons de pizzas vides et de bouteilles d'alcools entamées. Il y a des sculptures en argile et des tableaux d'art contemporain très moches qui trainent dans un coin. Plus loin, on trouve une dizaine de marionnettes grandeur natures flippantes. Il y a aussi des posters de filles nues. C'est probablement l'élément décoratif le moins laid de la pièce. Près de l'entrée, deux matelas sont posés en plein milieu de la pièce. Le plus à droite est occupé par Deidara qui ouvre difficilement son oeil et nous toise d'un air blasé avant de se rendormir. Sur le matelas voisin, Sasori se réveille en sursaut et se tient la tête entre les mains en grognant. Il doit avoir une gueule de bois. Plus loin, au fond de la pièce, Kisame occupe un troisième matelas et essaye de rassurer les deux demoiselles nues allongées contre lui et qui poussent des cris aigus en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

" Oh putaaaain, grogne Sasori en s'enfonçant la tête dans son coussin, Deidara, pourquoi t'as mis un réveil, on avait dit qu'on faisait une grasse mat !

- Gnnéh ? répond le blond en se réveillant une nouvelle fois, c'est pas un réveil connard, j'ai placé du C1 à l'entrée pour stopper les intrus.

- C'est pas des intrus, pine d'huitre, intervient Kisame qui semble plus réveillé que les deux autres, c'est Sai et Gaara.

- Désolé de vous déranger. On doit se cacher un moment, on peut rester ? " demande timidement Gaara.

Sasori grogne quelque chose d'inaudible, Kisame nous ignore totalement et caresse les cheveux des demoiselles, et seul Deidara daigne nous donner un semblant de réponse:

"Hmmm...Je ne sais pas si je peux recevoir de la visite comme ça, mes cheveux sont vraiment dans un état affreux ! Et j'ai le teint tout brouillé pouah ! C'est affreux, j'ai l'air un monstre !"

Quelle drôle de théorie ! Deidara ne doit pas connaitre la définition du mot monstre. Je tente donc de lui expliquer:

" Le fait d'avoir les cheveux décoiffés ne te donne pas l'air d'être un monstre, voyons !

- Haaan merci Sai, t'es adorable mais vraiment là ils sont dans un état...

- Par contre, le fait d'avoir plusieurs bouches et un oeil bionique, ça, ça fait de toi un monstre."

Deidara ne semble pas apprécier cette minute de culture générale, puisque je me fais attaquer par une nuée d'oiseaux explosifs. Gaara me protège une nouvelle fois en soupirant. Sasori et Kisame se marrent tandis que Deidara accuse ma mère d'être une pute qui a sucé la moitié des ninjas de Konoha. Ce ne me touche pas des masses, vu que je suis orphelin. Et puis c'est sûrement une façon de parler. A moins que l'Akatsuki possède ce genre d'informations sur moi ? Peu importe, si j'ai une mère, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de sa bouche, je suis tolérant moi. Les deux filles pleurnichent à cause du bruit et Kisame leur dit de dégager si elles ne sont pas contentes. Ce qu'elles font.

"Putain, ben bon débarras ! râle Sasori, faut que t'arrête de ramener tes greluches dans la piaule quand on est là vieux, c'est glauque !

- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose, vous avez passé la nuit dans le coma tellement vous étiez bourrés tous les deux ! Soyez déjà content que jvous ai ramené ici, la prochaine fois je rentre avec mes conquêtes et jvous laisse pioncer sur le carrelage de la boite !

- Il y avait une soirée hier ? demandais-je, impatient de prendre part à la conversation.

- Nan, nos potes voulaient pas parce qu'ils ont cours le lundi, grogne Sasori, mais genre ! Rien que ça, c'est une bonne raison pour qu'on ne s'inscrive pas ! Mais nous on était en boite chez les sorciers du coup.

- Oh ! Et c'était bien ?

- Euh...ouais...sûrement...jsais plus.

- T'inquiète ça te reviendras quand je foutrais sur facebook les photos de toi qui danse en calebute, se marre Kisame.

- Moi jveux pas que tu m'identifie si j'ai une sale tête dessus hein , s'alarme Deidara.

- Ca changera de tes images photoshopées ! Combien tu payes pour que je diffuse pas ma super vidéo de toi en train danser sur Toxic de Britney Spears où te mets à gerber d'un coup avec la bouche de ta main gauche ? Sérieux, même les sorciers ont flippé leur race tellement c'était louche.

- Ouais mais j'aime pas vomir normalement, ça m'en met plein les cheveux, soupire le blond. Nan sérieux j'ai fais ça ? Jme souviens de rien.

- Normal, t'a dévalisé l'open bar réservé aux meufs parce que le serveur croyait que t'étais une gonzesse avec ta gueule de tafiole, ricanne Sasori.

- Tu peux parler, toi t'as faillis pas rentrer parce que le videur croyait que t'étais mineur avec ta gueule de puceau !

- Jme tapais déjà des mecs quand tu jouais encore à faire exploser ton bac à sable barbie !

- Zetes lourds tous les deux, râle Kisame, jvais finir par m'inscrire pour me barrer en coloc' avec Itach' et Pain si vous continuez.

- Moi je ne m'inscris pas, boude Deidara, Itachi a dit que la directrice ne me laissera pas garder mes bombes.

- Bah elle a raison, ricane Sasori, mais le danger avec tes "oeuvres d'art" c'est pas tellement qu'elles risquent d'exploser à la gueule des gens, c'est surtout que mater tes horreurs ça pousse au suicide ! "

Ils recommencent à se crier dessus. C'est bruyant ici. En tout cas, ils ne font absolument pas attention à nous. Je m'installe tranquillement dans un coin et je dessine pour tuer le temps. Deidara est content et me complimente sur la qualité de mes dessins. Kisame est au téléphone avec une fille et Sasori est retourné dormir. Gaara semble nerveux et fait les cent pas dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment je reçois un texto de Roger qui me demande, je cite "de sortir ma teub du cul de Gaara et de me pointer en cours, parce que là franchement c'est la guerre entre les deux clans c'est énorme ! Et en plus y a un nouveau en classe. Mais bon il est roux."

" Il faudrait qu'on retourne en classe, annonçais-je à Gaara.

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai peur que Temari soit encore là. Essaye de repérer si elle est encore dans le bahut, si la voie est libre je viendrais aux cours de fin de matinée.

- D'accord. Je vais rejoindre les autres, tu restes seul ici ?

- Ouais bonne idée, se marre Deidara, laisse Gaara le Kazekage porteur d'un démon tout seul avec trois mecs de l'Akatsuki, il risque rien, on s'occupera bien de lui !

- D'accord, merci Deidara. Bon j'y vais alors."

Je vais attendre mes camarades devant la salle. Le premier cours de la journée se termine et les élèves quittent la pièce pour aller au prochain cours. Les sorciers sortent en tête en se plaignant "de l'ambiance merdique et des moldus qui empêchent tout le monde de bosser avec leurs conneries". Puis arrive le clan de Kiba et Shikamaru qu'on entend parler de cul et de jeux vidéos à des kilomètres. Enfin c'est une hyperbole, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les entendre de si loin. Même Akamaru aurait sûrement du mal à y parvenir. Les différents ninjas me saluent et j'apperçois mon ami Roger qui m'annonce qu'il ne viendra pas au prochain cours parce qu'il doit jouer un élève de prépa de 10h à 11h. Pour terminer, la team de Stan sort en se plaignant "de l'ambiance merdique et de la team Shika-Kiba qui empêche tout le monde de bosser avec leurs conneries". Décidément. Personnellement, je n'appartiens à aucun camp parce que j'ai pas trop compris le problème entre Stan et Kiba. Je me contente donc de suivre mollement les autres vers la salle d'histoire de la magie quand tout à coup, je sens un bras entourer fermement mon épaule.

"Yo Sai ! me lance Temari. Désolée pour hier, j'aurais pas du te latter la gueule, mais tu m'as saoulé à traiter mon frangin de passif. Même si c'est vrai qu'il a une gueule de gros passif. Y a plus de chances qu'il utilise un jour la queue de son démon que la sienne. M'enfin passons. Je cherche Gaara tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Si, il se cache pour t'échapper.

- Mouais j'avais cru comprendre. Ecoute qu'il le veuille ou non faut qu'on se barre au plus vite de ce bahut pour...putaiiiiin sexyyyyy !"

Temari s'interrompt pour siffler bruyamment puis accélère le pas, tout en continuant à m'étrangler avec son bras.

"Alors là, mon radar à beau cul s'emballe !

- Je ne savais pas que ce type de radar existait, ça fonctionne comment ? demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Il s'active quand il voit des canons pareils, me répond-elle en me désignant Kurapika qui marche juste devant nous un livre d'histoire à la main, c'est qui ?

- Kurapika. On est en classe ensemble.

- Putain j'arriverai pas à me concentrer à ta place. M'enfin ça doit pas être trop ton genre j'imagine, s'amuse -t-elle en me mettant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Non pas trop. Mais beaucoup de garçons de l'école essayent de sortir avec. Sans succès.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ca marche pas avec les mecs, pourquoi ? Son truc c'est peut-être les filles ?"

Hmmm...Maintenant qu'elle le dit, j'étais assis avec Kurapika en cours de divination la semaine dernière, et il m'a fait un long discours sur le fait qu'il "détestait les hommes et que c'était tous des connards, alors qu'il trouvait les femmes douces, délicates et désirables mais dans un sens pur et noble".

" Oui à ma connaissance c'est plutôt les filles qui l'intéressent.

- Héhé, ça tombe bien alors ! Ca fait des semaines que j'ai pas pécho avec ces conneries de régence, j'en peux plus ! Fuck, j'ai envie de m'amuser moi aussi ! Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?"

Hmm... Vu qu'il compte parmi ses ex aussi bien Kenny que Léorio ou Pain, il n'a pas franchement l'air d'avoir un type particulier. Et puis d'après Roger il a une sacrée réputation. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi Temari n'aurait pas autant ses chances que quelqu'un d'autre.

"Oui je pense.

- Sérieux ? Tu sais quoi, tu peux dire à Gaara qu'il n'a plus besoin de se planquer, finalement on va rester à Poudlard quelques jours. T'as réussis à me convaincre, il pourra te remercier. Allez à plus ! Hééééééééééé Kurapika ? Jpeux te parler une minute ?"

Voilà qu'elle s'éloigne pour bondir sur mon camarade blond. Hmm...de toute évidence j'ai réglé le problème de Gaara. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment. Je décide de lui envoyer un message sur le champ pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il va être content en tout cas. Jsuis sur qu'il me pardonnera même le coup de l'arbre et de Killua avec ça !


	48. Master of puppets

_Lalala, je sais, je suis extrêmement lente^^! Toutes mes excuses! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau POV!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sasori :<strong>

C'est quoi ça ? Nan, mais sérieux. J'ai enfin réussis à convaincre Killua de me montrer des photos de son grand frère sur son pc et là, il me balance l'image d'une tarlouze aux longs cheveux noirs qui ressemble encore plus à une meuf que Deidara. Merde, moi je m'attendais à un Killua en plus grand, plus mature et plus… légal. Mais là, le type lui ressemble absolument pas. Limite vu la place que prennent ses yeux dans sa gueule, il pourrait davantage être le frère de l'alien. Ouai, je sais, je suis pas cool mais j'ai des critères, moi !

Killua se tourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard. Je sais pas trop quoi répondre, ça risque de le vexer si je dis que son frère ressemble à une meuf, laide et pas assez humaine à mon goût. Je choisis donc mes mots avec précaution :

« Mhhh… comment dire… c'est la photo ou ton frère a une putain de carence en testostérone ? »

Killua me regarde de son air blasé habituel. Avec sa ptite bouille de gamin de 16 ans et ses cheveux en pagaille. Grrrr… j'en ferais bien mon 4h quand même. Mais bon, mine de rien, j'ai 36 ans et si je me fais chopper, je risque la taule. Bon, ok, je suis un ninja déserteur, je fais partie d'une organisation criminelle et j'ai tué un p'tit paquet de gens, je risque déjà la taule. Mais pour l'instant, le « viol sur mineur » ne fait pas encore partie des charges.

« J'ai un autre grand frère. Plus « viril ». Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit ton genre. M'enfin, t'as p'tete des fétichismes étranges, j'sais pas… »

Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Des fétichismes étranges ? Pourvu que le mec ressemble à un gamin prépubère et ouai, si c'est considéré comme un fétichisme (sûrement), j'veux bien voir sa gueule ! J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Killua se met à chercher dans les documents et moi j'essaie déjà de m'imaginer un mec ayant l'air encore plus jeune que lui, mais avec un âge proche du miens. Pourquoi je suis le seul vieux à avoir envie de ressembler à un ado ? Y a que les meufs qui ont ce délire là d'habitude ou quoi ? Bon, bref, je croise les doigts alors qu'il ouvre la photo.

….

….

C'est quoi ce fat ? Pourquoi les frères de Killua n'ont aucun point commun avec lui ?! Là, on dirait le cousin d'Harry Potter. Le mec prend la pause devant son pc, sa graisse dépassant de son siège et les genoux couverts de miettes de chips. Même Chôji et Cartman réunis sont plus minces et dans un sens… plus attirants. Honnêtement, si j'avais le choix… enfin… si j'étais forcé de choisir – sous peine de me faire violer par l'alien – ces deux-là passeraient avant. Même l'alien passerait avant.

A nouveau Killua me regarde, pour connaître mon avis. A nouveau, je dois trouver mes mots pour tèj son frère sans être trop cru. Le mieux est de changer de sujet, je crois. Je détourne alors son attention sur autre chose :

« Waouw, ma simple présence te fait bander ou c'est le fait de voir ton frère fat en photo ? »

Killua s'écarte vivement de moi et me regarde avec mépris.

« Mais ta gueule, je bande absolument pas !

- Mhh… et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Je rapproche mon siège du sien et me penche vers lui rapidement, sans lui laisser le temps d'esquiver, afin de toucher le renflement de son short. Le tissu s'aplatit. Et merde, il bandait pas en effet. Il se lève, cette fois-ci, toujours aussi vivement.

De son corps émane une sorte de chakra sans en être vraiment. Une aura un peu électrique en fait. C'est assez bandant. Il semble énervé. Je reste assis. J'aime bien le faire chier, le gamin. Je sors une clope et commence à l'allumer lorsqu'il se jète sur moi pour m'en empêcher. Trop-prévisible. Du coup, j'en profite pour le tirer davantage contre moi. La chaise se renverse et, c'est un large sourire aux lèvres que je peux le contempler, à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi.

« L'odeur de cigarette te dérange ?

- Dans ma chambre, oui ! »

Il s'apprête à se relever mais je le retiens, laissant tomber ma clope pas allumée sur le plancher. J'ai beau avoir le corps d'un gamin de quinze ans, j'ai une certaine force. Je le renverse et c'est moi qui me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Il grimace puis pousse un soupir blasé. D'un ton neutre, il me balance, tout normalement :

« Vas-y. Fais vite. »

Hein ? Mais c'est pas drôle, ça ! J'éclate de rire et je commence à lui pincer les joues.

« Ouh, mais c'est qu'il a gagné en maturité le petiot ! T'es vraiment prêt à te faire prendre là, tout de suite, par un mec que tu connais à peine et pour lequel, a priori, t'as aucun sentiments ? »

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague, ce qui lui donne un air plutôt triste. J'essaie de comprendre, je laisse ma question dans l'attente. La réponse vient après un nouveau soupir, la gueule blasée (putain, mais c'est Shikamaru que j'ai en face de moi ou quoi ?) :

« Ouai. »

Je me redresse et l'aide à se relever. Je me pose sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur :

« Bon, Killua, j'veux pas faire de la psychologie de comptoir mais il me semble que t'as quelques problèmes. »

Il me jète un regard noir, tout en gardant ses distances puis me balance, d'un ton agressif :

« Bien sûr, c'est toi qui me harcèle depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontré alors que t'as deux fois mon âge et c'est moi qui ait des problèmes parce-que je cède ?!

- Nan, ce que je v…

- Et on vit dans un bahut où tout le monde se grimpe dessus à chaque soirée, et moi, le seul qui ait un peu de pudeur, c'est moi le psychotique ?!

- Nan, mais…

- Alors que Pain et Kenny fo…

- MAIS PUTAIN KILLUA LAISSE-MOI PARLER ! »

Il tire la gueule mais se tait enfin. Je peux donc reprendre.

« Je parle pas de problèmes dans ce sens là. Justement, t'es quelqu'un de relativement prude, je trouvais ça surprenant que tu te laisses faire. Je me disais que ça allait p'tete pas terrible ces temps-ci pour toi…

- Ces temps-ci ? (Il se marre) Depuis le début de l'année, tu veux dire !

- J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tobi…

- Ouai ben, c'est simple… Il m'a abandonné. Comme tous les autres… »

Je tends les bras vers lui, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres :

« Allez, viens raconter tout ça à tonton Sasori ! »

J'arrive à lui décrocher un mini sourire. Il s'approche et je le prends dans mes bras comme on prend un enfant, le berçant doucement.

« Le pire, c'est que je peux jamais en parler à personne. Le seul pote que j'avais ici, Purakipa, passe son temps à trémousser du cul devant tous les mecs qu'il croise. »

C'est qui ça ?! Bon bref, j'approuve doucement.

« Enfin… y avait Gon aussi mais ça, c'est une autre histoire… »

Et vlà qu'il commence son blablatage. Gon qui l'a rejeté parce-qu'il était gay. Le mini-épisode désastreux avec Itachi qui l'a aussi tèj. Puis Gaara, enfin un mec qui le kiffe mais lui il veut pas. Je comprends pas trop pourquoi il l'a tèj pour le coup, m'enfin je dis rien. Puis Tobi. Mais comment on peut en avoir après Tobi ? Bref, lui aussi l'a abandonné et blablabla, putain qu'elle est chiante son histoire. Et Gon encore, et blablabla. Faut qu'il arrête de se faire chier à trouver d'autres mecs tant qu'il a pas oublié le hunter niais de toute façon. What ? Mais il semblerait que j'm'implique. Faudrait que je lui dise mais là il vient de me balancer un truc sur lequel il faut que je rebondisse :

« QUOI ?

- Tu vas pas m'éjaculer dessus au moins ?

- Mais… what the fuck ? Pourquoi je ferais ça? Y a rien de porno dans ton histoire (malheureusement)!

- La seule fois où j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Kupakira, c'est ce qu'il a fait. »

Je peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. J'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je sais pas qui c'est Kupakira mais je suis sûr que mes potes le savent, faut que je raconte ça à Kisame, il va délirer ! Du coup, ça calme un peu l'ambiance vu que Killua se met à rire doucement :

« J'aurais jamais cru que ça me ferait rire un jour. C'était vraiment glauque. Mais du coup, je peux lui balancer ça dans la gueule à chaque fois qu'il me reproche quelque-chose. Ca a ses avantages ! »

Je souris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux :

« T'es un bon gars, Killua ! Faut juste que t'essaies d'avoir un peu plus confiance en toi ! »

Un silence s'installe. Il regarde dans le vide. Au bout d'une minute environ, ses yeux s'illuminent soudainement. J'hausse un sourcil. Il se redresse et me fixe, les yeux toujours pétillants, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« C'est évident ! Il faut que j'ai davantage confiance en moi ! Et comme ça, j'aurais pas peur de me rapprocher physiquement de Tobi. Et du coup, il reviendra. Pour ça, il me faut de l'expérience. Donc, on doit coucher ensemble. J'aurais sans doute moins peur de coucher avec quelqu'un que j'aime pas, il y a moins de pression. Et après ça, comme je serais plus puceau, j'aurais plus peur de coucher avec Tobi. »

Je suis un peu dépassé par ses explications là. Je pensais que Killua faisait partie des Hunters « intelligents ». C'est quoi cette logique ? En quoi Tobi serait content que Killua, le mec dont il est amoureux, refuse de le laisser le toucher mais par contre, demande à se faire prendre par un de ses anciens potes de l'Akatsuki ? Et depuis quand on écoute mes conseils ?

Et dans l'histoire, il oublie qu'à la moindre apparition de Gon, il risque de laisser tomber Tobi.

Et faut dire que Tobi est pas du genre à…

…

Attends….

Killua vient de me proposer de coucher avec lui là, non ?

Pouah, je peux pas faire ça à Tobi… … … Lol, genre ! J'en ai rien à foutre de Tobi, il m'a piqué ma place dans l'Akatsuki, je peux bien lui piquer son mec une demi-heure.

« Ok, déshabille-toi ! »

Il me dévisage un instant, surpris. Ben il s'attendait à quoi ? Il a vraiment aucune idée de comment baiser ? Après quelques secondes, il s'exécute, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'afficher un vieux sourire pervers. Petit à petit je découvre son corps, blanc comme neige, musclé par rapport au miens mais jeune, si jeune… Lorsqu'il ne lui reste plus que son caleçon, il me regarde hésitant. Mon sourire s'élargit et j'approuve d'un signe de tête. Le rouge monte encore plus aux joues du jeunot qui est sûrement déjà en train de regretter sa proposition.

« Bien. Allonge-toi. »

Il s'exécute, plus gêné que jamais. Je commence à me sentir joueur, perso.

« Tu veux de l'expérience ? Je serais ton professeur. On va commencer par les zones érogènes. »

J'évite de me dire que ce que je vais lui faire, il devra l'appliquer à Tobi. C'est vraiment trop glauque d'imaginer Tobi à poil. Je poursuis :

« Paraît que les meufs s'excitent quand on leur touche le genou ou qu'on leur souffle dessus. On est des mecs, nous, on va droit au but. »

Je me penche sur lui et empoigne son sexe. Ouai, pour moi, rien à foutre des caresses et des souffles discrets, la fellation reste le meilleur moyen de bander. Il durcit déjà rien qu'au contact de ma main. Je me penche encore un peu et commence à le lécher doucement. Je sens Killua se contracter et lève les yeux pour le voir se mordre les lèvres, les paupières closes. Je prends son sexe entièrement en bouche. Je peux l'entendre gémir alors que je commence des mouvements de va-et-vient. Mes mains se baladent sur son corps, tantôt caressant ses hanches, tantôt pinçant ses têtons. Il gémit de plus en plus fort. Je descends une de mes mains vers ses fesses, glissant entre elles histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'on va passer à l'étape supérieure. J'ai pas le temps d'insérer un doigt qu'il commence à émettre des sons étranges :

« Ha… Gon… »

J'arrête tout ce que je fais et me redresse.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Il me regarde d'un air d'incompréhension.

« De quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai rêvé ou t'as dit « Gon» ? »

Blanc.

« Je… j'ai pas remarqué.

- Sérieux Killua, je croyais que tu faisais ça pour Tobi ? »

Mes paroles me font rire intérieurement. Sérieux Killua, je croyais que tu voulais te taper un des potes de ton mec pour lui faire plaisir quoi, alors évite de penser à un autre. Il baisse les yeux, embarrassé.

« Me dis pas que t'imaginais Gon à ma place ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Oh nan, putain, tu viens de me couper toute envie, là. »

Il se redresse lui aussi.

« Pardon, je le referais plus, promis, on peut continuer.

- Nan, là franchement, je… oh ! »

Il me renverse sur le lit, se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi et entreprend d'ouvrir ma cape de l'Akatsuki.

« Je suis p'tete encore puceau mais ça veut pas dire que je peux pas te donner de plaisir moi aussi. »

Il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou et, après avoir abandonné la tâche pourtant pas compliqué de m'enlever ma cape, il glisse ses mains entre les deux pans pour caresser mon torse en bois. Je me demande s'il a remarqué, d'ailleurs. Bref, je l'interrompts :

« Nan sérieux Killua, c'est mort. »

Je le repousse avec peine. C'est qu'il est lourd le morveux. Faut dire aussi que la situation n'était pas déplaisante et je crois que mon cerveau a autant de mal à le repousser que mes muscles. Il tire une gueule de chien battu tellement chou que ça me donne envie de le manger tout entier. Mais je suis pas cannibal comme Zetsu moi, je mange pas les autres. Du coup, je me contente de lui pincer les joues et lui ébouriffe les cheveux lorsqu'il balaie ma main et me dit :

« Je suis pas un gosse, arrête.

- Bien sûr que si. Gamin, essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de toi avant de vouloir faire des trucs cochons avec les grands. T'es pas prêt, là. »

J'accompagne mes mots d'un poke sur son cœur.

« Bon, rhabille-toi, je vais t'acheter une glace. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent d'une lueur surprenante. La mention d'une glace semble lui faire encore plus d'effet que ma fellation.

[…]

Bon, si une glace a calmé le morveux, c'est pas mon cas. Je me dirige vers la chambre des secrets histoire de prendre une bonne douche froide pour me calmer.

« Sasori, tu bandes. »

Putain, c'est vrai. Rien que d'y repenser, ça m'a donné une érection. Je me tourne vers le mec qui a dit ça alors qu'il empruntait le chemin inverse. Il poursuit :

« Tu veux que je règle ça ?

- T'es mignon mais la drogue, l'alcool, le tabac et le sexe te donnent 10 ans de plus, Kenny, tu rentres plus dans mes critères. »

Il tire une gueule blasé et rebondit absolument pas sur ce que je viens de lui balancer dans la gueule. C'est Kenny, la seule info qui est parvenue à son cerveau, c'est qu'il trempera pas le biscuit aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas avec moi. Il reprend :

« Tu rates quelque-chose. Tant pis. Tu sais pas où est Pain ?

- Tu comptes tenter avec lui ?

- Nan. Enfin p'tete. J'ai besoin de thunes et j'ai une bonne idée pour un pari.

- Il doit être dans sa chambre.

- Tu peux lui dire de venir dans la mienne d'ici une heure ?

- Tu peux pas y aller toi-même ?

- J'ai un plan cul qui m'attends dans 5min.

- Quoi ? Et tu voulais… ? Ouai bon, laisse tomber. Ok, je voulais lui parler donc ça va, j'irais… »

Qu'on soit clair, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de rendre ce service à Kenny parce-qu'effectivement, fallait que je parle à Pain. Bah quoi ? Je veux lui raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Killua, c'est mon pote quoi !

Du coup, je change de chemin et au lieu d'aller dans la chambre des secrets, je débarque dans le couloir des dortoirs mecs des Cul'd'Karibou.

Je bande toujours mais j'ai une technique bien à moi pour me calmer. Il suffit que je pense à la mère de Zetsu – une fougère aussi féminine qu'un camionneur – et ça me fait débander direct. Je m'applique donc à imaginer ses feuilles verdâtres qui vont déjà vers le brun vu l'âge. Et Killua nu sous une cascade.

What ?! On se calme, Sasori. Tu cherches pas à te caser, alors te prend pas la tête pour un mec. Y en a un certain nombre de potables dans le lycée quand même alors tu ferais mieux de te bouger le cul pour un mec qui y pense… au cul. Et pas pour un puceau qui tombe amoureux tous les trois jours pour se rétracter encore trois jours plus tard.

Et si il était amoureux de moi ? Nan, sérieux, c'est plausible. Il suffit de peu pour faire chavirer le cœur de ce gamin. Je fais quoi moi, d'un éphèbe prêt à me donner sa virginité ? Mwahaha, en tout cas, je fais pas comme Tobi, j'aurais vite fait de le retourner, moi. Quoique là, il y a un quart d'heure, c'est moi qui ait mis fin au truc alors qu'il était OP. Nan, mais il m'a appelé « Gon », je crois que ça refroidirait tout le monde, même Kenny. Quoique. Tiens, ça peut être un sujet de pari ça aussi, j'en parlerai à Pain. Et sérieux, j'imagine trop mal Gon qui voudrait faire l'actif. Bon, même si Killua en actif, c'est encore moins probable, ou alors avec un mec genre Gaara, mais c'est bien tout.

« Yo le roux ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

C'est quoi ça ?

Je me retourne pour voir une blonde bien golée mais qui essaie de me rattraper d'une démarche de caillera. Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quelque-part d'ailleurs, c'est pas celle qui a foutu Pain à l'infirmerie ? Genre, la « sœur » de Gaara, plus virile que lui. Je m'arrête et la regarde d'un air interrogateur. On va oublier le fait qu'elle m'a appeler « le roux », je veux pas d'emmerdes.

« Tu sais dans quelle chambre elle est, Kurapika ?

- J'connais pas les meufs du bahut. »

Bizarrement, ce nom me dit quand même quelque-chose. Genre je l'ai entendu y a pas trop longtemps. C'était p'tete pas exactement ça.

« Tu fais chier, putain. C'était l'occasion de te faire pardonner de m'avoir fait interrompre une semaine de muscu pour récup mon frère que t'avais kidnappé.

- Mouai, va voir ça avec Deidara, c'était son idée.

- C'est qui Deidara ?

- La blondasse à l'œil bionique qui a kidnappé ton frère (je soupire)

- Ah ouai, elle était pas mal elle aussi. Mais je suis plus branchée intello, donc trouve moi où crèche Kurapika et je te latte pas la gueule pour aujourd'hui.

- J'ai que ça à foutre, tu crois ?

- Ben ouai, t'es un des squatteurs du bahut, tu vas pas en cours donc t'as effectivement que ça à foutre. »

Je négocie pas davantage. J'acquiesce mais elle peut aller se faire foutre celle-là. Je rends pas de service aux gens que je connais pas. Je trace ma route et arrive devant la porte de mes potes. J'entends des petits cris aigus appartenants à Pain, du coup je me stoppe direct et tend l'oreille.

« Me fous pas la pression comme ça, s'il te plaît. »

C'est la voix de Pain à nouveau. Son ton haletant me donne envie d'en savoir davantage. Je continue mon écoute clandestine alors qu'Itachi répond :

« D'accord, d'accord, on y va doucement…

- ….

- ….

- Oh putain, je flippe trop.

- Mais détend toi, ça va aller.

- C'est ma première fois, l'oublie pas, c'est normal que j'ai peur.

- Oui, ben… moi aussi, j'ai peur, je te rassure.

- Ok… j'y vais…

- Oui, doucement, hein ?

- C'est pas mieux si on se retourne, là ?

- Nan, nan, là c'est parfait…

- ….

- …

- Vas-y…

- …

- Oh, oh, Pain, juste là, juste là, oui !

- Oh oui, là !"

Bon, ok, captain obvious, ils sont en train de baiser. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'intervienne histoire de plomber la première fois de mon connard de menteur de pote qui se fait passer pour un mec expérimenté, alors que c'est un putain de puceau. Ouai, je suis un gros bâtard, et alors ?

J'ouvre la porte à la volée (évidemment, jamais vérouillée) et pointe mon doigt vers le lit, pour bien les humilier ! Je me retrouve face à deux clampins, le nez derrière un écran d'ordi.

« Putain, les mecs, vous foutez quoi ?

- Je montre le jeu Slenderman à Pain, il flippe trop…

- J'ai trouvé trois feuilles pour l'instant et je me suis pas encore pissé dessus. Mais sérieux, ce jeu, c'est juste une abomination ! »

Slenderman ? Ils jouent à Slenderman ? Ce vieux jeu pourri où il faut trouver des feuilles de papier dans une forêt sombre, et surtout pas se retourner, au risque de se confronter à Slenderman. J'y ai déjà joué, et c'est vrai que j'ai flippé ma race. Ceci explique la conversation que j'ai surpris. Je pousse un méga soupir de soulagement et leur dit :

« Ouah, abusé. Je croyais que vous étiez en train de baiser ».

Je m'attendais à un vieux regard blasé de leur part mais au lieu de ça, il se mettent à rire. Mais genre, un vieux rire trop fort pour être sincère. Je fais pas gaffe et je poursuis :

« Du coup, ça aurait fait de Pain un gros puceau pour qui c'est la première fois. »

A nouveau, rire étrange mais de la part de Pain uniquement. Itachi est à nouveau soudain très intéressé par ce qui se passe à l'écran. Je les observe un peu mieux et je remarque seulement maintenant la position dans laquelle ils sont. Pain est face à l'écran, assis en tailleur sur le lit et Itachi est juste derrière lui, le torse collé à son dos et a ses mains au-dessus des siennes. Je comprends que ce soit pratique pour lui montrer le jeu mais y quelque-chose de louche là-dedans. Ils sont trop… proches. Je fronce les sourcils et fixe Pain droit dans les yeux. C'est ma technique ultime pour faire cracher la vérité à mes potes. C'est pas pour rien qu'Itachi ose pas me regarder en face. Ils me cachent quelque-chose. Je continue de fixer les yeux violets du jeune homme comme si je scrutait son cerveau et il semble de plus en plus embarrassé. Au bout d'une longue minute silencieuse et pesante, il crache le morceau :

« Bon, ça va, Itachi et moi, on est ensemble. »

Je relâche mon regard. Il peut pas résister. C'est mon air de gamin inquisiteur qui a fait ma réputation de démasqueur de couples à l'Akatsuki. Bon, faut dire que ça concernait principalement Deidara et ses multiples conquêtes. Et dire que ce connard a réussis à filer une MST à Tobi.

Attends….

What the fuck ? Putain, je suis toujours aussi long à la détente moi par contre. Pain et Itachi ? Nan mais depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, ils ont attendu d'être entourés de chauds lapins pour se grimper dessus ? Ils avaient besoin de l'ambiance c'est ça ? L'Akatsuki, c'était trop froid pour eux ?

« Putain ! Et vous comptiez nous l'annoncer quand, bordel de merde ?!

- Parle pas comme Cartman, c'est chelou, esquive Pain

- Ca vient de se faire Sasori, personne est au courant. Félicitations, t'es le 1er. Tu fais pas ta langue de pute et tu gardes ça pour toi, hein ?

- Attends, attends, attends. Je peux pas me contenter de ça ! Nan mais les mecs, vous avez quoi en commun ? Le geek et le glandeur/baiseur ? T'as pas peur qu'il se tape un autre mec pour un pari, Itach' ? »

Silence à nouveau. Itachi regarde Pain qui lui fait de grands yeux.

« Putain, mais quoi encore ? je balance, vénère de me savoir exclu de tout.

- Oh, fais pas chier Sasori, reprend Pain. Je l'aime et je le tromperais pas, point. Et encore moins pour un pari débile avec Kenny.

- Oh comme c'est miiiignon. J'y crois absolument pas. Je vous donne deux jours avant que ça se barre en couille. »

Je ressort en claquant la porte. Putain mais quels enfoirés ?! Ils comptaient garder la news combien de temps ? Je pensais que j'étais leur pote, quoi. Nan, mais bien sûr. Itachi aurait d'abord dû le dire à son « vrai ami », Kisame, et Pain… bah j'sais pas, il a l'air de s'être fait des potes qui comptent plus que moi. Pffff…. Et c'est quoi ce couple de merde ?! J'ai la rage au possible, faut que j'aille couper du bois, ou faut que je fasse un truc, là. Fuck you Kenny, j'ai pas passé le message à Pain mais t'inquiète que je t'auras de quoi t'occuper avec cette news. Je vais aller balancer ça au concierge et je suis sûr que la nouvelle sera répandu dans le bahut en deux temps.

Ce sera ma vengeance pour… pour…. Pour ?

Ouai, ok, je suis juste jaloux, et fuck ! J'ai 36 ans et je suis toujours pas casé. J'ai beau faire le mec désinvolte, je commence à me périmer doucement et je le sais. Sérieux, je vois bien que le bois de mes jambes est déjà usé, j'ai beau me pôlir tous les jours, on sent que le temps passe.

Je trace à la chambre des secrets sans passer par la case Léorio finalement.

« Deeeeeeeei !

- Oui ? »

La tarlouze blonde est occupée à sculpter une forme humaine…. Avec modèle en fond. C'est qui lui ? Je l'ai jamais vu. Je soupire en me disant que Dei veut juste le foutre dans son pieu et a dû lui faire croire qu'il ferait une sculpture de lui alors qu'en tant normal, il fait que des origami d'animaux, au mieux.

« T'es un Weasley ? Je demande au modèle, torse-nu, qui prend la pose.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Weasley ? Genre la famille à Ron. »

Oui, je connais Ron, on a eu une altercation vu qu'il est préfèt et qu'il m'avait gaulé dans les couloirs une nuit. M'enfin bref, passons. On remerciera Saï qui gère les potions d'oubliette. Le type répond :

« Connais pas. Je suis nouveau ici. C'est mon premier jour.

- Et t'as eu la chance de tomber sur Deidara…

- Ta gueule ou je fous une termite dans ton pieu cette nuit !

- Oh ça va, j'ai rien dit de mal….

- Yep, on s'est croisé dans les couloirs et il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un modèle. Moi je cherche des potes donc on a fait une sorte de marché. Je pose pour lui et il me pré…

- Genre Deidara connaît du monde ! Tu veux fréquenter les travelo de Pré-au-La…

- PUTAIN SASORI JE TE JURE JE LE FAIS ! »

Je ferme ma gueule. Il en est capable ce con. M'enfin, c'est pas spécialement parce-qu'il m'impressionne (lol) que je m'interromps mais plus parce-que quelqu'un vient d'entrer.

« Heeey les mecs ! Je me fais chier, je peux squatter ?!

- Non.

- Non.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

- Non.

- Hey, salut ! »

Ca, ça venait ni de Dei, ni de moi. On se tourne tous les deux vers le nouveau qui a quitté sa pose précipitamment pour tendre une main ferme à Naruto qui, content comme tout, passe un bras derrière l'épaule du rouquin:

« Toi je t'aime déjà ! Moi, c'est Naruto.

- Qu… qu… Tu qu… ? Euh… Kurozaki Ichigo. C'est mon nom. Enfin, c'est moi, quoi. Je suis ravi de…

- Ca te dit une partie de play dans ma chambre ?

- Ah bah… ouai, carrément ! »

Ils sortent. Dei et moi, on se regarde comme des cons. Je peux pas m'empêcher de commenter :

« Naruto vient de te piquer ton mec. »

Il me lance un regard noir. Faut dire que perdre contre Naruto, ça fait un peu mal quand même. Je m'apprête à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie après avoir trouvé une nouvelle vanne dont il se remettra pas, mais malheureusement, la « porte » de la chambre des secrets s'ouvre à nouveau, m'obligeant à fermer ma gueule.

C'est dingue, maintenant tout le monde parle le fourchelangue ou quoi ? Je pensais que vu que Tobi s'était barré, on serait enfin un peu tranquilles pour décuver, se fighter ou se branler, mais que dalle !

« Deidara ! »

Une voix grave et une démarche un peu trop assurée. Je me tourne vers Deidara pour essayer de deviner en lisant son visage s'il sait pourquoi ce morveu a pris la peine de venir juste pour le voir. Ca marche pas trop. Le visage de la tarlouze blonde affiche une sorte de mélange de surprise, de haine et d'intense satisfaction. Les deux se font face-à-face et ça m'a l'air sérieux leur histoire, donc je décide de casser l'instant :

« Putain Sasuke, t'es aussi rapide que ton pote gothique quand il éjacule quand il s'agit de ton mec. Désolé pour toi, mais c'est pas Dei qui lui fera son petit cul ce soir. Il vient de se barrer avec un cousin à Weasley.

- Tu te crois peut-être drôle Sasori, mais t'es à côté de la plaque pour le coup.

- Oups, pardon. C'est vrai que t'as pas de pote. Oublie l'histoire du gothique.

- Tss... »

Il me toise de son regard supérieur, cachant maladroitement le fait que j'ai réussi à le vexer. Je sais pas si c'est parce-que je viens de lui balancer sa solitude à la gueule ou alors que j'ai dit que Naruto s'était barré avec un mec. Je continue de me demander comment quelqu'un peut vouloir de Naruto mais c'est absolument indéniable qu'y a une tension louche entre les deux ninjas. Par contre, y a vraiment que moi qui le remarque. Nan mais sérieux, le sens de l'observation à Poudlard, c'est pas ça.

Je m'apprête à partir parce-que j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de leur histoire de merde à Dei et Sasuke mais pas assez vite pour entendre le début de la conversation.

« Je sais que c'est toi.

- Il t'aura fallu du temps.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Saso, tu peux quitter la pièce s'il-te-plaît ? »

Je me fais pas prier et leur dit « ciao » de la main avant de m'enfoncer davantage dans les couloirs du sous-terrain pour rejoindre un endroit plus calme. Deidara a vraiment un problème avec les Uchiha du bahut. Je sais pas si c'est leur petit air ténébreux ou leur associabilité qui le fait se comporter en véritable attention-whore mais faut qu'il arrête ou il va finir emprisonner dans un genjutsu infini. Et c'est pas ses petites bombes d'artiste raté qui vont le sauver. Il fait juste pas le poids. Bref, même avant qu'on débarque à Poudlard, ce con avait déjà commencé à envoyer des mails de menace aux deux frères histoire de leur foutre la pression en vue du « duel final » dans lequel il gagnerait enfin. Je sais pas, tout le monde a plus ou moins réussis à mettre ses petites querelles de côté histoire qu'on puisse étudier dans un environnement un tant soit peu agréable. Enfin, qu' « ils » puissent étudier. Et que nous on puisse profiter des soirées étudiantes sans qu'y ait des combats Akatsuki versus alliance ninja. Y a déjà le clan Stan et le clan Kiba quoi. Ca suffit comme ça.

Bon bref, ce discours intérieur de paix sur Poudlard me rappelle que j'ai encore de la weed dans un de mes tiroirs. La fin de ma journée est toute tracée.


	49. Fifty Shades of Kurapika

****Merci Romi pour le commentaire :) ! Je suis ravie de savoir que tu continues à nous suivre!

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kurapika:<strong>

Tout a commencé hier matin. Je prenais tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner dans le réfectoire, avec Gon et son ami Butters. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Killua n'était pas avec nous. Tout le monde bavardait tranquillement. Les sorciers conversaient de magie dans leur coin, la table des imbéciles pro-Shikamaru dérangeait tout le monde en hurlant des obscénités, et Butters déblatérait je ne sais quoi au sujet d'un ami robot-génial. Puis sans prévenir, Temari s'est installée à notre table. Sur mes genoux pour être plus précis. Et elle a installé ses lèvres contre les miennes. D'ailleurs à ce moment là, un silence pesant s'est lui aussi installé dans la cantine. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai pu voir Kenny s'étouffer avec sa gaufre. Littéralement. Il est mort avant 8 heures du matin ce jour là. Je me sens un peu coupable d'ailleurs, même s'il m'agace. Ce n'était pas le seul à réagir excessivement. Il y avait comme un malaise dans la pièce. Tout le monde semblait sidéré. Et moi avec.

Bien sur, je suis content à l'idée d'avoir une petite amie. Après tout...j'aime les filles. Enfin...je sais que j'ai fait quelques erreurs de parcours depuis que je suis dans cette école et je m'en suis beaucoup voulu pour ça. Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter mes conner...mes âneries et de me caser avec une gentille fille. Les représentantes du sexe féminin, elles au moins, elles sont romantiques, douces, classes et...

"Putain, comme t'es sexy Kurapika, sérieux j'ai déjà trempé mon string, jt'ai à peine touché les cheveux, nique sa mère !"

Euh...enfin en théorie. Là je suis dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit avec ma désormais petite-amie à califourchon sur moi. Et...je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censé faire. Enfin, en théorie, je vois à peu près, mais en pratique, c'est une autre paire de manche. Je ne pensais pas que Temari serait aussi entreprenante. Hier déjà elle m'a sauté dessus à chaque interclasses, et ce matin elle a pratiquement défoncé la porte de ma chambre pour me clouer sur mon lit. Et là elle m'atrappe la main de force pour la poser sur son sein droit. Je dois avoir l'air totalement paumé, parce qu'elle garde sa main sur la mienne et exerce une pression de ses doigts pour me faire le palper. Euh...c'est...mou. Elle se mordille les lèvres et me susurre un très romantique:

"Tu kiffes de me toucher ? "

Pas trop en fait. Mais bon, la question est rhétorique, donc je hoche la tête. Ca me met plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose cette situation. Jvois pas du tout l'intérêt de tripoter une poitrine, c'est pas très agréable. Je me demande si c'est normal qu'un garçon n'aime pas toucher les seins de sa copine ? Bah, sûrement. Le problème c'est que comme elle semble satisfaite de cette étape, elle continue sur sa lancée: elle s'empare de mes mains pour me lécher langoureusement le majeur et l'index en me fixant du regard. Pouah, c'est pas très agréable non plus. Ca m'avait fait le même effet quand j'avais mangé du nutella et qu'Akamaru m'avait léché la main y a quelques semaines. Ca m'avait marqué parce que je ne mange presque jamais de pâte à tartiner, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Sa bouche engloutie entièrement mes deux doigts et son regard se fait plus insistant. Je la sens pas, cette affaire.

"Wesh, chérie, tu t'occupes un peu de moi avant d'aller en cours ? "

J'ai peur de comprendre. J'ai absolument aucune envie de faire...ce qu'elle me suggère de faire. Et...je suppose que c'est tout à fait normal ! Après tout on est ensemble que depuis hier, et je suis pas un garçon facile moi ! Oui bon, là encore y a eu quelques exceptions à Poudlard... Mais c'est bien, je trouve que j'arrive à contrôler mes hormones avec Temari. C'était ce qui me posait problème avec les garçons, je n'arrivais pas à gérer mon excitation. Là y a aucun soucis, étant donné que je ne suis absolument pas excité. C'est bon signe, je pense, ça veut dire que je m'intéresse à elle pour autre chose que pour le sexe. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas réciproque, puisqu'elle semble attendre quelques caresses peu catholiques de ma part. Mais tout à coup, elle s'exclame:

"Oh merde, attend ! T'es vierge c'est ça ?

- Euh...oui, je pensais que tu le savais."

Toute l'école est au courant de la vie ou non-vie sexuelle de tous les élèves, donc c'est étonnant. Moi je sais qu'elle est sortie pendant longtemps avec Shikamaru et qu'elle ne l'est donc plus. Elle me répond:

"Putain nan jsavais pas, jme disais bien que t'avais un balais dans le cul, ça explique tout ! Bah t'inquiète, jvais te guider, tu vas t'en souvenir à vie de ta première fois, comme jvais te faire crier !

- Euh...c'est gentil, mais je préfère attendre encore un peu...

- Sérieux ? Ouai bah si tu veux ! Mais vierge ou pas, ça t'empêche pas de me caresser un peu la cha...

-Chérie, si tu veux bien, je dois terminer de me préparer pour les cours.

- Oh fait chier ! Bah on poursuivra ça ce soir. Jvais aller squatter la chambre de Gaara, jviens chez toi après les cours !"

Après un dernier baiser tellement violent que je vérifie après coup que mes incisives ne se sont pas brisées au passage, elle quitte ma chambre. Je soupire de soulagement. Elle me fait un peu peur, ma copine...

[...]

" Hééé, regardez les mecs, Kurapika, le mec hétéro vient de débarquer ! braille Cartman. Jsais pas lequel des deux termes lui va le plus mal..."hétéro" ou "mec"

- En tout cas le terme "mec" il va plutôt bien à sa copine, ajoute Naruto en se marrant.

- Arrêtez d'être lourds les gars, rétorque Kiba , moi je les trouve choux, on dirait un peu Barbie et Ken avec leurs jolies gueules blondes. Quoique Temari est un peu trop baraquée pour faire un Ken crédible."

Pfff..mes camarades de classe sont lourds. Je m'installe et je les ignore royalement en ouvrant mon livre sur les créatures magiques mythologique. Je n'aurais pas dû venir en avance en classe, mais j'avais peur que Temari revienne dans ma chambre. Je me plonge dans la lecture d'un article sur les licornes du Pérou quand une voix familière me susurre à l'oreille:

"Dis moi, ce soir au lieu de galérer a essayer de bander avec ta grognasse, tu préfères pas assumer un peu que t'es gay et venir me voir ? Tu penseras à moi dans tous les cas, jle sais !

- Kenny dégage, t'es lourd ! "

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir dégager du tout. Il me fait un grand sourire charmeur, tire une chaise pour la positionner en face de moi, s'y installe, s'accoude sur ma table en posant sa tête sur ses main. Il me fixe de son air pervers en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je me tasse instinctivement sur ma chaise en rougissant. C'est débile, je serais largement assez fort pour le repousser, s'il essayait de m'embrasser. Ce que je ne désire absolument pas! Même s'il m'est arrivé de faire quelques erreurs de jeunesses dans cette école... Avec Kenny notamment. C'était pas si désagréable que ça, je me souviens encore de ses lèvres douces, de sa langue mutine, de ses mains qui caressait doucement mes cheveux et...hééé c'est pas mes cheveux que sa main caresse là ! Qu'est-ce que je fous, pourquoi jme laisse faire ? Je me recule précipitamment, en me prenant au passage une volée d'injures de Shikamaru qui dormait tranquillement sur la table derrière moi. Kenny semble satisfait de son petit effet.

" Je te trouble ?

- Quoi ? Euh...non...du tout...jpensais à...ma copine.

- C'est ça ouais. Nan mais tu vas pas te dépuceler avec une meuf quand même ? Vu que t'es un peu noob dans le domaine, jtiens quand même à t'informer du fait que c'est toi qui devrait être l'actif du coup.

- J'avais remarqué, merci ! C'est normal, je suis un garçon !

- C'est normal qu'il me répond! Arrête "actif" et "Kurapika" dans la même phrase c'est une oxymore !

- Essaye pas de me draguer avec des figures de style, y a rien de bizarre à ce que je fasse ...l'amour à une fille...

- Bien sûr que si vu que t'aimes les mecs ! Alleeez Kurapika, me balance-t-il en pointant vers moi un index persuasif , Come to the gay side ! We have...everybody ! C'est vrai en plus, même si tu ne veux pas de moi t'as l'embarras du choix dans ce bahut ! Y a pas un seul mec qui aime pas les teubs ici, pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec une gonzesse ?

- Tu l'as dit, y a l'embarras du choix, alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas essayer de corrompre un autre garçon ?

- Jsais pas! Depuis le temps que je patiente, j'ai vraiment très envie de l'avoir, ta virginité ! Franchement me faire griller par Temari quoi !

- Je préfère la perdre avec une araignée géante de la forêt interdite qu'avec toi Kenny, maintenant fous moi la paix !

-Alala quelle mauvaise foi ! Comme tu voudras, mais si tu changes d'avis, je t'emmène au septième ciel quand tu veux ! Tiens jte laisse une photo de moi en bunny girl, jlai prise à Halloween. Tu pourras l'accrocher au dessus de ton lit, ça t'aideras à bander ce soir !"

Il pose son image cochonne sur mon innocent et chaste article sur les licornes roses et se barre en riant. Par pure curiosité, je jette un coup d'oeil son cliché. Et un deuxième aussi pour être sur d'avoir bien vu. Pfff, comme si une image obscène d'un garçon en tenue moulante, les jambes écartées avec des oreilles de lapin sur la tête pouvait m'exciter. Bon ok, là je suis un peu excité, mais c'est une coincidence totale. C'est parce que c'est le matin, les érections matinales sont un phénomène physiologique tout à fait sain et normal. Bon ok, je suis débout depuis 2heures, mais passons...

Le professeur arrive ENFIN avec 10 minutes de retard. Enfin "professeur". C'est Roger avec une perruque, comme trop souvent dans mon emploi du temps. L'équipe de direction est capable de battre un légendaire mage noir en donnant vie à des statues mais pas de capter qu'elle a engagé 5 fois le même extraterrestre avec des coupes de cheveux différente ? En plus il interprète aussi la moitié des élèves de la classe, et il ose de plaindre du nombre d'absents ensuite ! La leçon du jour porte sur Snookie du Jersey Shore. Je me prends la tête entre les mains -facepalm comme diraient mes geeks de camarades-. Ca va être long jusqu'au prochain cours ! C'est l'entrainement ninja / hunter, on doit avoir un nouveau professeur...Reste plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas Roger déguisé en ninja...

[...]

La cloche nous libère enfin de cette torture. Kyle récupère Stan pour se rendre à un cours d'histoire moldu -la chance !- De mon coté, je me rends au terrain de Quidditch pour mon entrainement. Ce nouveau prof m'intrigue. J'espère qu'il sera plus rigoureux que Kakashi ! Dans le vestiaire, tous mes camarades y vont d'ailleurs de leurs pronostiques, sauf Gaara et Killua qui semblent encore plus dépressifs qu'à l'accoutumée. Dans le cas de Gaara, je pense qu'il y a un lien avec la présence de ma...désormais petite-amie. Pour Killua, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a, il évite tout le monde depuis quelques jours. Il ne mange même plus avec Gon, Butters et moi. Et pourtant, pour Killua, la nourriture c'est sacré. Gon aussi d'ailleurs.

Tout le groupe se dirige vers le terrain et j'apperçois un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, un crayon à la main, une pile de livres à ses cotés. Premier bon point: ce n'est pas l'alien. Second point positif: enfin un professeur qui ouvre un bouquin de temps en temps ! Enfin Kakashi aussi en ouvre, mais vu le contenu...Naruto et Pain ne semblent pas partager mon enthousiasme:

"Maitre Jiraya, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Ah bonjour les jeunes ! Ben je cherchais de l'inspiration pour mon prochain roman et c'est Kakashi qui m'a conseillé de venir dans cette école de sorciers. Enfin ça l'arrangeait bien, il est parti en congé pour aller faire des défis débiles avec Gai... Quoi qu'il en soit c'est moi qui le remplace quelques temps."

Les ninjas tirent de drôles de têtes et chuchotent entre eux. Si c'est un ami de Kakashi, tous ceux de Konoha doivent le connaître, au moins de réputation. Ils ne semblent pas très contents. Tant mieux, c'est une bande de glandeurs obsédés donc s'ils boudent, c'est que ce Jiraya doit être sévère et qu'on va enfin s'entrainer sérieusement. Notre professeur nous observe attentivement et prend quelques notes sur son calepin. C'est bien, il semble rigoureux. Bien entendu, Naruto le malpoli de service l'interrompt dans sa tâche en gueulant:

"On va faire l'exercice du ballon d'eau ? Si on le fait, jpeux passer devant dites, dites ? Jdois remonter ma moyenne !

- Hmm ? Répond-il distraitement. Non Kakashi m'a dit que vous devez vous entrainer en binômes cette semaine, allez faire ça..."

Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit, il semble beaucoup trop désinvolte. Il est encore en train de griffonner je ne sais quoi sur sa feuille. En même temps s'il connait Kakashi j'aurai pas du avoir d'espoir. Gon semble décontenancé et lui demande:

" On fait les groupes comment ? Parce que Kakashi-sensei ben il constituait les groupes lui-même pour que ce soit équilibré !

-Pff...mettez vous par ordre alphabétique. Elle est où ma liste ? Oh putain Kakashi m'a même pas noté vos noms de famille...oh on s'en tape de toute façon, faites ça par prénoms. Euuuh Chôji et Gaara, Gon et Ichigo, Itachi et Kiba, Killua et Kurapika, Naruto et Neiji..."

Ouf, vu les boulets qui sont dans ce cours, je m'estime heureux d'être avec Killua. En plus il est hunter aussi, ça facilitera les choses pour l'entrainement.

" Pain et Sai et Sasuke et Shikamaru. Travaillez.. l'attaque. Ou la défense. Enfin ce que vous voulez, et dans 2 heures chaque groupe vient me montrer...euh...un truc. Allez, dispersez-vous dans la forêt."

Le voilà déjà replongé dans ses documents. Quelle déception ! Le prof qui nous fera un vrai cours, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Les différents groupes se dispersent en ralant. On suit les ninjas qui sautent d'arbres en arbres. Killua avance comme un zombie, le regard vide et l'air triste. Il a pas l'air bien, un peu d'entrainement lui redonnera peut-être le moral. J'essaye donc de le motiver en entamant la conversation avec entrain:

" Alors Killua, tu veux commencer par quoi ? J'aimerai bien qu'on travaille le Ren personnellement ! On pourrait commencer par travailler notre Gyo et...

- Sasori m'a sucé l'autre jour, jsais pas quoi faire..."

BAAAAM ! Jme prends un arbre en pleine figure et j'évite la chute de justesse. Il a dit quoi là ? Moi qui voulait bosser aujourd'hui, c'est mal barré...Vu la conversation qui se profile à l'horizon, je risque de me cogner à tous les feuillus de la forêt si je reste là. Je rejoins donc le sol et m'accoude contre un arbre le temps que Killua me rejoigne. En plus, ça laisse à mon cerveau le temps d'analyser l'information et de trouver quelque chose de pertinent à répondre...Killua se plante devant moi quelques secondes plus tard et je lui bafouille un magnifique "euuh...ah ok". Super pertinent en effet, merci très cher cerveau !

"Pff, c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? me répond-il d'un air blasé. T'es pas supposé te comporter en pote et me faire un high five en me disant " Yeah, bien joué mec" ? Ou me foutre une tape sur l'épaule en me félicitant ? Me cuisiner un gâteau avec écrit "Bravo pour ta première turlute" dessus ?

- Euh pour le gâteau, je ne suis pas très bon en pâtisserie, mais je peux toujours essayer de te faire un marbré pour demain...Et t'es vraiment sur pour le high five, si t'aimes ce genre de marques de camaraderie tu ferais mieux d'en parler à Naruto parce qu'entre deux nous ça ferait un peu bizarre...

- C'est bon j'ai compris, tu t'en fous..."

Et le voilà qui va s'asseoir sous un arbre en se mettant la tête entre les genoux. Je rêve ou il boude ? Je m'approche gentiment et je tente de me rattraper:

" Mais pas du tout Killua, tu m'as pris par surprise mais je suis content pour toi. Avec Sasori en plus ! Il est...il est cool !"

Putain qui c'est déjà Sasori ? C'est pas un des trois nouveaux de l'Akatsuki ? J'évite comme la peste tous les ninjas depuis l'affaire avec Pain, et encore plus depuis l'histoire de Stan et Kiba. La seule fête à laquelle je les ai vu, c'est quand j'étais avec ce connard de Pain justement. J'avais parlé à un blond très gay avec des langues sur les mains, mais il s'appelait pas comme ça. Le mec-poisson ? Il lui plait parce que ça lui rappelle ses parties de pêche avec Gon, c'est ça ? Ah non, c'est le roux ! Il a l'air un peu jeune pour Killua quand même. J'espère qu'il est sexuellement majeur, pas que Killua ait des emmerdes ! En parlant du loup, il me fixe d'un air de reproche en me disant:

" Tu me demandes pas comment c'était ?

- Euh, si, si j'allais le faire. Raconte moi tout.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Killua, trollmaster dépressif. Je soupire, mais je me décide tout de même à insister un peu. Le connaissant, il va se vexer si je ne le fais pas.

" Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Ouais exactement, t'as tout compris. Jsuis le seul mec au monde qui aime pas se faire sucer la teub ! Les petits coups de langue chaude, les caresses du bout des doigts c'est vraiment pas mon truc, sans parler de...

- Ca va, ça va, tu as apprécié, j'ai compris. Où est le problème alors ?

- Pfff...jsais pas. J'ai ptet fait une connerie en allant jusque là sans réfléchir, j'aurais pas du lui dire oui. Et passer pour un mec faible aussi. Et puis l'appeler Gon alors que j'aurais du l'appeler Tobi. Enfin Sasori même. Et puis on a arrêté d'un coup, j'aurais bien aimé aller plus loin, c'était frustrant."

J'ai rien capté mais je hoche la tête. De toute façon le connaissant, si c'est comme pour Itachi et Gon il va me reformuler ses problèmes pendant 2 heures, j'aurais le temps de tout comprendre plus tard.

" Je sais pas si j'ai envie de coucher avec lui...Mais en même temps si j'attends que Gon veuille de moi jvais mourir puceau... Et je sais pas quand Tobi reviendra...Et jsais même plus si Sasori veut encore de moi maintenant...Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?

- Euh...c'est à toi de voir. Si j'étais toi j'attendrais d'être avec quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment pour coucher avec.

- C'est nul comme conseil ça, me balance-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, t'es vraiment pourri comme confident !

- Oh Killua ! Si t'es tellement mécontent de mes conseils, pourquoi tu viens m'en parler ?

- Désolé, j'ai d'abord envisagé d'en parler à ma multitude d'autres potes avant. Mais étant donné qu'ils ont tous l'inconvénient soit de ne pas exister, soit d'être Gon, c'est problématique ! Enfin, si on peut considérer que Gon et moi on est encore amis...Tout le monde s'en fout de moi de toute façon ici !"

Et le voilà qui commence a sangloter. Il a pas tord, je dois être un pote pourri pour le faire chialer au bout d'une minute de conversation. Pff, en tout cas je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vit mal le fait de ne pas avoir d'amis dans cette école de dégénérés. Personnellement moi je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, pourtant on me colle sans arrêt. Mais bon là, je ne peux pas décemment abandonner Killua dans cet état. Je lui tapote donc gentiment l'épaule en lui disant:

" Mais non, mais non, moi je ne m'en fous pas ! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te remonter le moral, dis-le moi!"

Il renifle et me regarde en haussant les épaules et propose:

"On pourrait faire un truc entre mecs, comme ça j'aurai l'impression d'avoir un pote ?

- Bien sur, avec plaisir, ce que tu veux !"

Je répond d'un air enjoué mais j'ai un peu peur...Il va pas me proposer de regarder un match de foot en buvant des bières et en gueulant des injures quand même ? Bon c'est un truc de mec hétéro, ça devrait me plaire en théorie, mais...c'est vraiment pas assez classe.

"Cool ! On pourrait regarder un porno ensemble ! Comme ça on pourra commenter ce qu'ils font et apprendre des techniques vu qu'on est puceaux tous les deux !"

Et il sort son pc portable de son sac de classe, tranquillement. Non mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez les gens scolarisés ici ? L'air est nocif chez les sorciers ? Y a trop de vapeurs de potions ? Enfin, c'est hors de question qu'on fasse ça, quoi ! Déjà que le foot jtrouvais ça pas classe, là je suis servis! Comme il tape son mot de passe, mon inquiétude monte encore d'un cran: parce qu'en plus on est censé la regarder maintenant son horreur, en plein milieu du cours entre deux pommiers ? Je tente de le raisonner:

"Euh...Là on est en plein entraînement, on verra ça...une autre fois, non ?

- Mais non t'inquiète, le vieux connaît même pas nos capacités de base, à la fin du cours je lui ferais une étincelle ou deux et tu feras ton show SM avec tes chaînes et on aura une super note ! Ptet même qu'il te prendras pour une fille et qu'on aura un bonus ! Ah merde, y a pas de réseau dans cette forêt (lueur d'espoir...) bah c'est pas grave attend j'ai des trucs dans mes dossiers ! (pardon ? ) Tu l'as déjà vu celui là ? Il se passe dans un internat de garçons.

- Bien sur que non je l'ai pas vu ! J'en ai vu aucun, je ne regarde pas ce genre de films !

- Mais genre...Tu veux me faire croire que tu regardes jamais de pornos ?

- Bien sur que non ! C'est vulgaire !

- Sérieux ? Putain comme t'es pas drôle...genre tu regardes ton premier porno alors que t'as déjà l'âge légal d'en voir et tout...Tu vas pas t'enflammer et te gicler dessus au moins ?

- KILLUA ! Tu peux pas arrêter de me reparler de ça, c'était il y a deux mois !

- Ben non. Si t'étais venu en cours avec la braguette ouverte ou si t'avais trébuché au réfectoire, j'aurais ptet arrêté au bout de 2 mois, mais là tu m'as quand même éjaculé dessus, jte vannerai encore à l'hospice tellement c'est abusé. Bref, tu verras le film est pas trop hard, mais on voit bien les détails, on pourra observer comment ils font. Regarde lui c'est le protagoniste, c'est celui que je préfère !

- Arrête, coupe ça! Jveux pas voir de porno gay !"

Il me lance un regard agacé et me demande en me regardant droit dans les yeux:

" Tu m'as pas dit qu'on pouvait faire un truc entre pote ? Toi non plus tu ne veux pas être mon ami ?"

Je soupire. C'est du chantage affectif. Je m'installe à coté de lui en soupirant et je regarde son écran en grimaçant. Bon pour l'instant, c'est pas trop atroce, les mecs discutent dans une salle de classe vide. Y en a un qui a l'air assez gentil et naif, ça doit être celui-là qui plait à Killua. L'autre mec est un blond à l'air rebelle et sûr de lui. Il ressemble vaguement à Kenny. Enfin non pas plus que ça. Pourquoi je pense à Kenny en regardant un film porno moi ?

Bref, tout à coup les deux mecs à l'écran commencent a s'embrasser fougueusement sur le bureau du professeur. Pff, les scenario des films pornos c'est pire que ce que j'imaginais. Dans quel monde deux mecs qui discutent tranquillement commencent à se grimper dessus sans raison ? Quoique, à Poudlard ça passerait aussi. Le blond commence à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire et a lécher son corps. Mes joues commencent à chauffer. Le reste de mon corps aussi, d'ailleurs...de gêne bien sur. Ca craint de me demander de regarder des mecs faire l'amour. J'espère que Killua est conscient que c'est une belle preuve d'amitié de ma part ! Le blond ouvre le pantalon du brun avec ses dents. Jme sens vraiment bizarre. Sûrement du dégoût, il est vraiment trop vulgaire ce film. Killua à coté de moi reste stoique mais commente tout ce qui se passe à l'écran:

" Tu crois que c'est faisable en vrai le truc de la braguette avec les dents ? J'aurais peur de galérer et de freiner l'action ! Pouah t'as vu ce qu'il arrive a mettre en bouche ? "

Non je n'ai pas vu. Je préfère regarder le buisson qui est a coté de nous. Et le petit écureuil qui grignote une noisette dans l'arbre, il devient passionnant lui aussi, tout à coup. Et le chat qui paresse mollement au soleil là-bas. Killua continue ses commentaires. J'ose plus regarder l'écran les bruits me suffisent déjà. Je transpire un peu et j'ai un peu mal à la tête. Jpense que c'est le fait de voir des mecs ensembles qui me rend malade. Ouai, ça ne peut être que ça ! Jcommence sérieusement a envisager de me barrer d'ici quitte à détruire mon amitié avec Killua. Un gémissement plus aigu s'élève de l'ordinateur et mon imbécile de cerveau décide de me faire tourner la tête. Je suis comme hypnotisé par l'écran.

"Tu crois que ça fait mal ? Jsuis habitué à la douleur depuis que jsuis gosse, mais ça à l'air spécial ça quand même ! T'en penses quoi ?

- J'en pense rien du tout, Killua, coupe moi ce film atroce et...aah putain !"

Je ramène ma main contre mon visage mais trop tard. Mes vêtements sont tâchés de sang et je sens que le reste dégouline le long de mon poignet. C'est quoi encore cette réaction, stupide corps à la con ? Killua me dévisage et éclate de rire. J'ai le temps de trouver un mouchoir et de m'essuyer, les deux acteurs pornos ont le temps de finir leur petite affaire que l'autre imbécile n'est toujours pas calmé. Entre deux spasmes il me lance:

"Je rêve...après le coup de la salle à la demande...maintenant tu saignes du nez comme une collégienne devant deux mecs qui baisent !

- CA A RIEN A VOIR AVEC LES DEUX MECS ! Pourquoi voir des mecs me ferait ce genre d'effet ? Je saigne parce que j'ai du me blesser en m'entrainant ! Ou en me prenant l'arbre dans la figure ! Oui c'est ça, c'est l'arbre avant !"

Pas convaincu pour un sou, il continue de s'esclaffer. Vexé, je m'emporte:

"Killua, c'est bon, on a compris ! Maintenant coupe ton stupide film !

- Vaut mieux oui, sinon tu vas nous faire une anémie ! Décidément, c'est impossible qu'on passe un moment normal tous les deux sans que tu me balances des fluides corporels dessus ?

- Arrête c'est toi qui a voulu regardé un film porno à la base !

- Et vous n'avez pas refusé non plus jeune homme."

La dernière phrase est prononcée par une voix féminine qui sort de nul part. Enfin si. En fait elle sort du chat qui dormait à coté de nous. Un chat qui parle ? Avec la voix d'une femme mure ? Ok, c'est Poudlard, mais quand même. L'animal reprend:

"Quant à vous maitre Jiraya, au lieu de les observer depuis votre buissons, vous comptez intervenir et les punir ?"

Et voilà notre prof qui émerge tranquillement d'un buisson, son calepin à la main tel un stalker psychopate. Et qui se justifie, tout sourire:

"Bien sur madame la directrice. J'étais justement en train de faire un rapport sur le comportement de ces deux garnements ! Mais comme vous êtes là, autant les amener directement dans votre bureau et les punir vous même non ?"

Madame la... ? Et voilà que le matou s'évapore dans un nuage de fumée pour laisse place à...la directrice de l'école. Notre proviseure peut se transformer en chat ? Oh mon Dieu, et elle a tout vu ? Elle nous a vu regarder un film porno pendant notre cours ? Et notre professeur aussi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est la perte de sang, mais jcrois que je pourrais m'évanouir là...

[...]

A quatre pattes contre le carrelage froid, je récure le sol avec la brosse à poils durs qu'on m'a donné. C'est une catastrophe. La principale de mon lycée m'a attrapé en train de regarder un porno gay. Ma réputation ici est ruinée. Finie. Foutue. J'ose pas imaginer ce qui sera inscrit sur mon dossier scolaire. Heureusement que j'exerce déjà depuis quelques années l'un des métiers les mieux payés et les plus cool du monde, sinon je m'inquieterais pour mon avenir. Je rajoute un peu de savon sur la tâche de graisse tenace qu'on m'a demandé de récurer.

Bien évidemment, Killua et moi on est en retenue tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. Pour être plus précis, en cuisine, à nettoyer le sol et les casseroles sans avoir le droit d'utiliser de magie, accompagnés de Shikamaru et Stan qui sont collés comme presque tous les jours parce qu'ils se sont battus.

" Allez, les sales petits cons délinquants, un peu de nerf, sinon on y sera encore à minuit et j'ai hâte de ne plus voir vos gueules ! " nous aboie Kreatur, l'elfe de maison chargé de superviser notre retenue.

Toujours aussi charmant celui-là. Sérieusement, dans tous les textes littéraires que j'ai consulté, les elfes sont des êtres charismatiques et élégants, avec des cheveux soyeux et des des visages fins et androgynes. Je ne sais pas comment Poudlard s'est débrouillé pour nous dégoter l'elfe le plus moche et grossier de son espèce. Mais je dois reconnaitre qu'il n'a pas tord, je suis le seul à faire mon travail sérieusement; Shikamaru baille aux corneilles dans un coin, Stan est trop bourré pour balayer droit et Killua est perdu dans ses pensées et nettoie la même assiette depuis 10 minutes. Eh ben puta...punaise, on est pas rentré chez nous.

"Hééé Kurapika, m'interpelle Shikamaru, c'est quoi ces tâches de sang, t'as enfin eu tes premières règles ou c'est l'autre gothique qui s'est scarifié sur ton pantalon ?"

Killua pouffe de rire, tandis que Stan commence à gueuler des injures. Heureusement, Kreatur nous hurle de la fermer, ce qui m'évite de trouver une réponse cinglante pour Shikamaru. On reprend notre travail quand une furie blonde débarque dans la pièce, en salissant allègrement sur le sol que je viens juste de laver.

"Ah te voilà Kurapika ! Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous chéri, je t'attends moi !

- Dis donc la pétasse moldue, t'as rien à faire ici, tu sors tout de sui..."

La fin de la phrase de Kreatur se perd au loin. Ma charmante petite-amie vient de l'envoyer voler jusqu'à la pièce voisine d'une bourrasque de vent. Elle se tourne vers moi et reprend:

"Bon, tu viens ?

- Je...je suis désolé mais je suis en retenue, ce sera pour un autre soir.

- T'es en retenue ? Grrr j'aime bien les intellos qui ont un coté badass !

- Mouais, c'est très badass de mater des pornos en cours, soupire Shikamaru

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sac à merde ? Tas un problème ? hurle ma dulcinée

- Plus depuis qu'on est plus ensemble salope ! grogne Shikamaru

- Comment tu m'as appelé enculé ?

- Euh chérie, laisse Shikamaru tranquille, je suis désolé mais je suis collé tous les soirs pendant deux semaines, je vais rentrer tard, tu devrais faire autre de chose de ta soirée.

- Ah merde, j'avais des projets sympas pour nous deux ! Bon tant pis, jvais virer Gaara de sa piaule et squatter sa console alors! On svoit demain ?

- Oui avec plaisir"

Elle me fait un câlin aussi délicat qu'une prise de catch. Shikamaru et Killua grimacent mais Stan affiche un grand sourire. Elle a à peine quitté la pièce qu'il passe son bras autour de mon épaule et me gueule un "Yeaaaaah Kurapika, tu gères mon pote!". Il veut plus me lâcher en plus. Si même les gothiques deviennent tactiles, où va le monde ? Je suis presque soulagé que Kreatur revienne nous crier de nous remettre au boulot.

Il est près de 22 heures quand la directrice entre dans la pièce et nous lance:

"Kuruta ! Zoldyck ! Vous venez avec moi ! Kreatur, surveille les deux autres, qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas !"

L'elfe de maison grogne que ce ne serait pas une grande perte et on suit la principale jusqu'à son bureau. D'un geste distrait elle nous invite à nous asseoir et nous annonce:

" J'exige que vous fassiez une lettre d'excuse à Monsieur Jiraya, votre comportement dans son cours était intolérable. Rédigez là immédiatement, je vous laisse 20 minutes. Après je vous irez à son bureau pour la lui rendre, il m'a dit qu'il travaillerait tard."

Je m'attelle immédiatement à la tâche. C'est extrêmement gênant comme exercice. J'essaye de trouver un juste milieu, d'employer des mots respectueux, sans tomber dans la flagornerie, et en restant sincère. Au terme des vingt minutes, j'ai rédigé une page recto-verso. Je relis mon travail pour vérifier qu'il n'y ai pas de fautes. La directrice nous ordonne de nous lever et nous emboite le pas vers le bureau de Jiraya. Je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'en vingt minutes, Killua a noté en tout et pour tout 3 mots sur sa feuille, à savoir "Désolé, le vieux". Il est vraiment trop désinvolte vis-à-vis des sanctions. Elle toque à la porte, indique à notre professeur qu'on veut lui parler, puis elle rebrousse chemin. Je suis nerveux à l'idée de revoir mon professeur après la scène ultra-gênante de cet après-midi. Je pousse timidement la porte et demande d'une petite voix:

"Jiraya-sensei, pouvons-nous entrer ?

-Hmm ? Aaah c'est vous ! Oui, entrez, entrez !"

Notre nouveau professeur s'affaire encore sur son bloc-note, son crayon à la main. Il s'interrompt tout de même pour nous regarder en souriant. Je me lance:

"Professeur, nous sommes venus vous demander pardon pour notre comportement honteux et intolérable, même si nous savons que de simples excuses ne vont pas...

- Oui, c'est rien vous prenez pas la tête pour ça ! C'est cool que vous soyez passé, je voulais revoir vos visages pour les finitions.

- Pour...les finitions ? "

Je suis un peu perdu. Je me tourne par réflexe vers Killua qui a les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il fixe quelque chose, quelque chose qui est posé sur le bureau à portée de main de Jiraya. Un dessin. Plusieurs dessins, d'ailleurs, avec du texte. Une bande dessinée quoi. Enfin un manga plutôt vu le design, esquissé au crayon. Un manga qui parle de...

" SENSEI C'EST QUOI CE TORCHON PORNOGRAPHIQUE ? "

J'ai hurlé tellement fort sur le coup de la colère que j'ai du alerter toute l'école.

"Torchon ? T'es pas gêné toi, un peu de respect, c'est mon nouveau chef-d'oeuvre ! Mon nouveau yaoi qui va me propulser au sommet !

- Y A UNE IMAGE DE KILLUA ET MOI EN TRAIN DE NOUS EMBRASSER !

- Y en a bien plus qu'une voyons, vous êtes mes protagonistes !

- PARDON ?

- Je suis venu dans cette école pour trouver des idées pour mon yaoi, et c'est là que j'ai surpris votre conversation ! Vous êtes parfaits tous les deux, avec vos gueules d'anges, et votre pudeur de collégiennes ! Le beau blond qui ressemble à une fille et le mignon petit émo à la bouille enfantine ! Une histoire touchante mais sensuelle dans laquelle deux jolis garçons vierges et naifs découvrent maladroitement ensemble les plaisirs charnels et le grand amour...

- ON EST PAS AMOUREUX, CA VA PAS LA TETE ? (cette fois Killua a hurlé de concert avec moi. Content de voir qu'il s'implique lui aussi )

- Vous peut-être pas, je m'en tape d'ailleurs, mais mes personnages oui ! Putain les lectrices vont devenir dingues en lisant ça, je vais gagner un de ces paquet de fric sur ce bouquin ! Jpourrais ptet même sortir un tee-shirt et des mugs! Et jvais les faire voter par internet aussi pour décider lequel sera le seme du couple. Genre un vote payant. Parce qu'elles vont se déchirer dans des débats interminables vu vos bonnes gueules de passifs à tous les deux..

- ON A PAS DES GUEULES DE PASSIFS !

- J'AI PAS UNE GUEULE DE PASSIF !"

Merci Killua pour le singulier...Enfin passons, c'est pas le problème. Quoique, pour lui si visiblement, puisqu'il en rajoute:

" C'est ridicule, comme si y avait besoin d'un vote ! Ce serait évidemment moi l'actif, Kurapika c'est le mec le moins viril que j'ai vu de ma vie, il dominerait même pas un travelo eunuque ! C'est déjà la honte qu'on nous foute en couple ensemble, manquerait plus que ce soit lui qui me prenne !

- Killua, on s'en fiche revenons à...Comment ça ? Jvois pas pourquoi jpourrais pas être actif, jsuis plus âgé et moins inexpérimenté que toi, et puis jsuis quand même le seul mec de cette école a avoir une copine ! Et..."

...Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Pourquoi on rentre dans ce débat stérile ? Je soupire en me massant nerveusement le front. On doit arrêter Jiraya. Je reporte mon attention sur lui, il est en train de griffonner quelque chose sur son calepin en marmonnant "le plus gay des deux ne s'assume pas et se cache derrière une relation hétérosexuelle vouée à l'échec...mouais elles vont détester le personnage féminin, ça fera un bouc-émissaire...". Pendant que son attention est focalisée ailleurs, j'attrape le dossier d'image, grossièrement relié, qui gisait sur la table. C'est le moment d'estimer l'étendue des dégâts...

Mes joues rosissent dès les premières pages. Ah non pardon, les dernières pages, j'ai pas l'habitude du sens de lecture des mangas. Je n''en lis jamais, ce n'est pas assez enrichissant culturellement. Oui bah en même temps, après vérification, le début n'est pas mieux et le milieu est pire. Pour résumer, on nous voit sécher un cours pour regarder un porno, mais au lieu de bavarder comme on l'a fait en réalité, on commence à se toucher en minaudant des tonnes de "haaan !" "hmmm" " kyaaaaaaa!" "pl...plus"; " elle est si groooosse" et autres horreurs. Et on a clairement des sacrées gueules de puceaux passifs là-dessus ! Sur la 3e page, jme fais seulement toucher la cuisse, j'ai déjà la tête renversée en arrière, les joues écarlates et les yeux brumeux. C'est juste monstrueux quoi, je ressemble pas à ça !

Jiraya est toujours dans un état proche de la transe, en train de noter je ne sais quels rebondissements érotiques. Il ne fait pas attention à nous, c'est le moment de nous débarrasser de ces morceaux de papiers coupables. Même si c'est un vieux pervers dégénéré, il est sûrement fort, je dois agir vite. Face à du papier...du feu serait utile. Je ne maîtrise pas cet élément malheureusement. L'électricité de Killua ne va pas nous servir des masses non plus. J'aurais mieux fait d'être mis en couple avec Sasuke, lui au moins il m'aurait aidé a brûler...Argh, c'est quoi encore ces pensées ? Je ferais mieux de trouver un plan ! Trois mois a Poudlard et mon cerveau n'est déjà plus capable de réaliser la moindre connexion neuronale... Poudlard ! On est dans une école de magie ! Et on apprend des sorts ! Je m'empare de ma baguette magique et je la pointe vers les feuilles en articulant "Incendio !"

Le papier s'embrase et je regarde mon professeur avec un sourire supérieur. Qui s'efface très vite quand je réalise qu'il ne lève même pas un sourcil. Cette école me rend vraiment débile. Je soupire:

"Vous en avez d'autres exemplaires, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmmm ? Bien sur. De toute façon je dessine et j'écris très vite s'il fallait les refaire. Mais j'ai déjà posté les premières images sur le net je suis tranquille.

- Mais...mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser notre image comme ça !

- Mais si, si t'avais pas tout brûlé t'aurais vu que je note toujours "Ce texte est une pure fction, toute ressemblance avec des personnes réels est totalement fortuite" sur la première page !

- Elle est pas fortuite du tout !

- Oh ça va, j'ai changé les prénoms !

- Vous-vous foutez de moi, vous nous avez appelés Pika et Likua !

- Bah c'est joli non ? Tu te prends trop la tête gamin, personne fera le lien ! Après si tu veux essayer de porter plainte va-y, chez les hunters et les ninjas ça les fera bien marrer ton histoire, mais jcrois qu'il y a des lois chiantes sur le droit à l'image chez certains moldus. Mais t'as intérêt à filmer la gueule du flic quand tu lui déballeras "Ben j'étais dans mon école de magie avec mon pote l'assassin hunter, on matait tranquillement un porno dans la forêt interdite quand un ermite ninja a commencé a nous stalker et a écrire un manga gay sur nous ! Honteux n'est-ce pas monsieur l'agent ?"

Je soupire. Je sens que j'ai perdu la partie. Dans un dernier espoir, je lance un regard désespéré vers Killua, qui a peut-être une idée miracle...Il est sur son smartphone en train de chercher nos images, l'air complètement absent et le visage blême. Rien a attendre de lui non plus..Je n'avais aucune envie d'en arriver là mais je n'ai plus qu'une seule carte a abattre:

" Si vous ne retirez pas tout de suite ces images, je raconte tout à la directrice de l'école.

- Qui ça la vieille ? s'esclaffe mon interlocuteur, elle doit déjà être au courant, elle risque pas de vous aider ! A l'heure qu'il est elle doit lire 50 shades of grey dans son bureau, elle est fan de mes bouquins depuis des années, elle était presque hystérique à l'idée de m'engager dans son bahut ! Y a plus de risques qu'elle fasse circuler vos histoires en salle des profs plutôt qu'elle vous aide ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il est grand temps que j'aille faire le tour des bars de Pré-au-Lard moi, j'en ai de sacrés échos ! Si vous voulez rester là a vous lamentez encore un peu vous pouvez, mais coupez la lumière du bureau en partant ! Allez, on se voit demain à l'entrainement, les jeunes !"

Et il se barre comme une fleur. Non mais je rêve ? J'explose là !

"Putain de bordel de merde !

- Hééé arrête de jurer comme ça, s'offusque Killua, ça fait trop bizarre sur toi !

-Au point ou j'en suis je m'en branle de mon langage et du reste ! Mais comment on va gérer ça ? Oh merde et comment jvais expliquer ça à Temari ? Pourvu que ce soit pas le genre de fille a aimer le yaoi, avec un peu de chance elle tombera pas dessus. Pourvu que la bande de mecs en manque de ma classe de tombe pas dessus !

- Oh ben ça c'est mort, y a déjà Pain et Kenny qui ont lancé un pari sur le site de Jiraya pour savoir lequel sera actif et y a Cartman qui a envoyé le lien à tous ses contacts y a 10 minutes.

- QUOIII ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On ? " Tu" fais ce que tu veux, moi j'ai pas de copine, jsuis pas dans votre classe, et j'évite de toute façon tout le monde depuis 3 jours. D'ailleurs je vais t'éviter aussi, t'es vraiment un pote pourri, à chaque fois que je reste trop longtemps avec toi il m'arrive un truc traumatisant. Je t'emmerde et je rentre dans ma chambre."

Manquait plus que ça. Bon, je dois réfléchir. Mon cerveau va trouver un moyen de me sortir de là. Je suis une personne intelligente qui fait travailler sa matière grise quotidiennement, je peux le faire. Allez, penser à quelque chose d'utile! Penser à quelque chose d'utile ! Oh, je sais ! Kenny en bunny girl !

...What the fuck brain ?...Jsuis pas prêt de régler mes problèmes...


	50. Un bain plus que relaxant

**Hello there! Je parle aussi au nom de la 2ème auteur (on se partage la fic, chacune écrit un chapitre après l'autre)!**

**Merci de continuer à nous lire, on essaie vraiment de faire de notre mieux, même si ça prend un peu de temps à chaque fois! Mais en tout cas, on a encore des millions d'idées, c'est loin d'être fini tout ce délire!**

**Et pour répondre à Akane: merci vraiment pour ce commentaire, ça remotive! Le couple Naruto/Sasuke prend beaucoup de temps ouai, mais c'est parce-qu'on en a pas fait une priorité du tout en fait, mais ça vient doucement... faut juste que Sasuke se décide à ravaler un peu sa fierté! Je suis contente que le tout te plaise en tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à nous lire! C'est cool que tu captes toutes les références en plus :) !**

**Donc pour ce chapitre, on a un peu laissé le porno de côté mais il va revenir à la charge au chapitre prochain. On introduis un nouvel arc là, qui se superpose à celui du porno: celui des messages/gages anonymes qui va nous permettre de continuer les histoires propres à à peu près tous les persos. Ah et retour sur un "couple" qu'on avait laissé de côté ces derniers temps^^**

**Ce chapitre est long mais il vaut le coup! Donc lisez-le entièrement, en plus un nouveau personnage apparaît :) !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Stan:<strong>

**Vendredi 21 novembre:**

"Jsuis vraiment, vraiment fatigué par tes conneries Stan !"

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux sur le visage mécontent de Kyle, mon meilleur pote, qui m'engueule. Hmm...Ca, soit ça veut dire que je décuve d'un coma après une soirée bien arrosée, soit que je viens encore de faire une tentative de suicide et d'échouer... Et comme je ne suis plus le bienvenu aux fêtes de la chambre des secrets depuis que la création du clan pro-Shikamaru...

" Kyle, ne soit pas méchant avec Stan, le pauvre !"

Pfff...et ça c'est Butters qui me défend niaisement en me souriant avec sa gueule de con. Y a son ami Gon qui me fait une tête du même genre à coté. Ce coup-ci c'est sûr, c'est pas un lendemain de fête, ces deux là ne sont plus les bienvenus aux soirées depuis...depuis notre première soirée ? Jmen souviens comme si c'était hier, c'était mon anniversaire...Ce jour là, j'ai parlé à Kiba pour la première fois...et je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois...et j'en suis tombé fou amoureux...Putain, je m'enflamme vite quand j'y pense !

"STAN ! me hurle Kyle, me reconnectant à la réalité.

-Hmm ? Pardon, tu disais ?

- Comment tu peux être aussi désinvolte alors que Gon vient juste de te sauver in-extremis de la mort ? Tu peux le remercier en tout cas !"

Genre jvais remercier Gon ! Jsais même plus ce que je faisais avant de perdre connaissance...Ah si, je me suis enfermé dans la salle des potions et j'ai balancé tous les flacons par terre en espérant mourir asphyxié par les vapeurs toxiques. Avec mon asthme ça pouvait marcher. Ouais, je sais, c'est naze comme manière de crever. Mais c'est ma 32e tentative en trois semaines jpeux vous dire que je commence à me creuser la tête à force. Et à chaque fois, mes connards de potes viennent m'empêcher de trouver la paix éternelle. Et mes non-potes aussi s'y mettent. Parce que bon, Gon...En parlant du boulet, il m'annonce fièrement:

"Oh c'est rien du tout, pas besoin de me remercier! Je me suis entrainé et maintenant je peux retenir mon souffle sans respirer pendant 12 minutes !

- Si ça te fait fermer ta gueule par la même occasion, hésite pas à nous faire une démo."

Les deux niais de service blêmissent en entendant ma remarque et prétextent un cours à l'autre bout du château avant de se barrer sans demander leur reste. Bon débarras. Kyle me lance un regard désespéré et me suggère qu'on aille à notre cours d'histoire de la magie. J'accepte sans grande conviction. Je pourrai déprimer dans mon coin en paix, tout le monde pionce toujours pendant ce cours...Mais d'un autre coté, dans ma classe...y a Kiba. Et c'est toujours une torture pour moi de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui.

A peine arrivé au bon étage, on entend un raffut de la mort. Notre salle est à l'autre bout du couloir, mais y a que notre classe pour foutre un bordel pareil. Effectivement, les cris et les ricanements viennent pour pas changer de la bande de pote de cet enculé de Shikamaru. Y a trois semaines encore, j'aurais gueulé avec eux...

"C'est quoi encore ce foutoir ? soupire Kyle en s'installant au deuxième rang, derrière Kurapika

- Cette bande de dégénérés s'est trouvée une nouvelle distraction débile, soupire le blondinet, vous n'avez pas encore regardé vos téléphones aujourd'hui ? Apparemment toute la classe a reçu leur connerie. Jetez un oeil, vous ne serez pas déçus, leur niveau d'immaturité vient d'exploser un nouveau record !"

Je m'installe à côté de Kyle et je sors mon téléphone, sans grande conviction. Il y a trois sms non-lus de Kiba. Comme d'habitude, il doit s'excuser bêtement et me demander si je veux bien qu'on discute. Je les efface amèrement sans les lire. C'est pour ça que j'évite de regarder mon portable, ça me fait trop mal à chaque fois...

"Stan ? m'interpelle Kyle, le message est anonyme, t'as vu ? C'est qui d'après toi ?"

J'en ai rien à foutre, mais je daigne faire un effort et je retourne sur le menu de mon smartphone. Mouais effectivement y a un autre message non lu. Expéditeur inconnu. Oula, attention, le suspens va m'étouffer là...Enfin, si seulement il m'étouffait vraiment...

"Tous les moldus de Poudlard participent à un King's game. Les ordres du roi sont absolus et doivent être exécutés dans les délais indiqués. Attention aucun abandon ne sera toléré et ceux qui refusent de se plier aux gages seront sanctionnés. Ordre numéro 1: le moldu numéro 29 Kurosaki Ichigo doit embrasser un garçon de sa classe."

Pff... Aucun intérêt.

"J'en ai rien à foutre Kyle. C'est naze leur jeu.

- Mouais jtrouve aussi. Le pauvre nouveau, il se tape l'affiche direct. C'est sûrement une forme de bizutage.

- Les connaissant c'est surtout une façon de voir s'il est potentiellement gay, soupire Kurapika, il faut dire qu'à ma connaissance, il n'a encore dragué personne depuis son arrivée. Pour cette bande de chien en rut, ça doit sembler ahurissant."

Je me tourne vers eux. Naruto saute comme une pile électrique autour d'Ichigo en lui demandant quel mec il préfère, Kenny s'affale sur sa table en lui faisant les yeux doux, Cartman braille je ne sais quoi au sujet de Pain et ces connards de Shikamaru et Kiba enchaînent les vannes relous. L'espace d'un instant, mon regard croise celui de mon ex petit-ami et je détourne vivement la tête.

"Sérieusement les gars, pourquoi c'est moi qui ai le gage ? demande Ichigo d'une voix penaude.

- Allez vieux, tu vas pas faire ta tarlouze pour un bisou, le provoque Kenny, embrasse le garçon de la classe qui t'attire le plus et qu'on en finisse ! T'as l'embarras du choix ! Et juste pour info, contrairement aux apparences le blond au premier rang c'est un mec aussi si tu veux le choisir, il a une teub, j'ai vérifié !"

Bien entendu Kurapika râle comme un putois et Ichigo se tasse de plus en plus sur sa chaise. Naruto, aussi lourd qu'à son habitude commence a scander des "Ichigo ! Ichigo!" et sa bande de potes aussi lourds que lui se met rapidement à le suivre. Le pauvre nouveau finit par se lever mal à l'aise et pose ses lèvres sur celles de...Naruto ? Putain c'est quoi ce choix ? C'est pour qu'il ferme sa gueule, c'est ça ? Tout le monde hallucine, le ninja à moustache y comprit, mais il finit par reprendre ses esprits pour lui rendre son baiser, sous les sifflements et les commentaires trash de nos camarades.

La bonne humeur générale ne me contamine absolument pas, et j'entends un "Tch!" rageux à ma droite. Sasuke nous fait une allergie à la gaité lui aussi, on dirait... Comme d'hab quoi. Il est immunisé contre toute forme de joie de vivre celui-là. Ouais, je sais, c'est le mec qui a tenté de se foutre en l'air y a 20 minutes qui parle... N'empêche qu'il semble plus vénèr encore qu'à l'accoutumée mon camarade gothique ! Il vient même de briser son stylo de rage contre sa feuille...Mon portable vibre soudain sur ma table. Deux nouveaux messages supplémentaires...

"L'ordre a bien été exécuté. "

Bon, on s'en branle. Le deuxième est de Kiba. Je déglutis, et j'hésite un peu avant de l'ouvrir. J'ai peur d'aller encore plus mal si je le lis...

"Stan, tu m'inquiètes, t'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Je sais que tout est de ma faute, je suis désolé, mais je ne vaus pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider dis le moi, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu me manques. Kiba.'

Dans un soupir de désespoir, je pose ma tête sur la table. Encore une journée de merde en perspective...

[...]

**Samedi 22 novembre:**

On est samedi soir, et comme tous les samedi soirs, le clan pro-Shikamaru organise une fête dans la chambre des secrets -qui n'est désormais plus secrète du tout et qui est aussi devenue la chambre de Kisame, Sasori et Deidara- ce qui videra notre maison moldus de tous mes ennemis potentiels. Par contre, les dortoirs des sorciers seront vides aussi, parce qu'à 20h30 la maison des lions et celle des serpents s'affrontent. Dit comme ça, ça sonne vaguement comme un spin off de game of thrones mais en fait ça signifie simplement que les pseudos sportifs des deux seules maisons utiles du bahut vont s'affronter sur des balais volants. Pour situer le niveau du sport, le capitaine de l'équipe favorite c'est Harry Potter, le mec de mon meilleur pote, qui se tient gauchement devant moi et me regarde d'un air embêté derrière ses lunettes débiles. La quintessence du sportif dans toute sa splendeur, en effet. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, tous les sorciers de Poudlard veulent absolument assister à cet événement. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais pour d'autres raisons:

" On se prépare quand pour votre match débile ?

- Stan tu ne viens pas, répond fermement Kyle.

- Oh ben merde alors ! Quelle déception !

- Il a raison, c'est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous, rajoute le sorcier à lunettes, pas après le cinéma que tu nous as fait au dernier match. Si Ron ne t'avait pas rattrapé in-extrémis grâce à son nouveau balai quand t'as sauté des gradins, ça aurait tourné au drame.

- Vous devriez me remercier. Vos adversaires c'était Poufsouffle, tout le monde s'endormait, j'ai mis un peu d'ambiance. Le drame de la soirée c'était votre match.

- Kyle, soupire-t-il excédé, trouve un de tes amis moldus pour le surveiller, je refuse qu'il vienne gâcher une autre de mes parties !

- Je...je peux rester avec lui au pire.

- Ca suffit chéri, tu restes déjà avec lui tout le temps ! Ce soir je veux que tu viennes m'encourager, on trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre pour le surveiller."

Leurs niaiseries me filent la nausée et je m'allume une clope pour faire passer le goût. Leur couple est totalement débile et artificiel, et ils me traitent comme si j'étais le mioche illégitime de Kyle qui vient plomber leur idylle. Le sorcier vedette s'apprête à se plaindre de la fumée dans sa chambre mais je prends les devants en lui signifiant, doigt levé à l'appui qu'il peut aller se faire mettre profond s'il espère que jvais éteindre ma cigarette. Bon ok, jsuis plus proche de l'ado rebelle qui aime pas son nouveau beau-père que du gamin en fait. Kyle s'excuse de ma part pour la centième fois de la journée, alors que comme les 99 fois précédentes, je ne suis absolument pas désolé. Puis il m'annonce qu'on va aller voir si Kurapika peut me garder, en prenant les mêmes intonations qu'une maman qui essaye de convaincre sa progéniture d'aller passer la soirée à regarder des reportages chez sa tante vieille fille. Et après ça, on se demande pourquoi je veux me suicider... Sa chambre est près de la notre et le blondinet nous accueille poliment:

" Kyle, Stan , bonsoir ! T'as l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui Stan !

- Nan, j'ai envie qu'on me laisse crever au fond d'un puits rempli d'eau croupie.

- Ah. Euh...je peux vous aider, sinon ?

- On tombe mal peut-être ? demande Kyle.

- Non mais j'allais partir avec Temari dans le monde moldu, on va au cinéma.

- Oh ! Une soirée romantique en tête à tête ?

- Euh...Moui. Elle veut absolument voir un film d'action avec un catcheur qui fait de la moto cross. Et ce n'est pas à proprement parler une soirée en tête en tête, Sai et Gaara viennent aussi. C'est une soirée entre couples, si on peut les considérer comme tels.

- Une soirée avec des couples, soupire Kyle en se tournant vers moi, je suppose que ça ne t'aidera pas vraiment à aller mieux, Stan ?

- You don't say ?

- Arrête d'être cynique ! Kurapika, tu sais si Gon et Butters sont là ce soir ?

- Non ils sont en retenue, nous annonce notre pote d'un air grave.

- Ces deux là ? Et un samedi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ?

- Je suppose que vous avez remarqué qu'on a reçu un nouveau message anonyme ?

- C'était quoi déjà ? demande Kyle en sortant son téléphone "Le moldu numéro 34 Léopold Stotch surnommé "Butters" doit lancer un testicule de dragon péruvien à la tête de la directrice de Poudlard avant minuit, sinon il sera ébouillanté".

- Oui. Ben vous connaissez la naiveté de Butters...

- Arrête vieux, me dis pas qu'il l'a fait ?

- Apparemment il était totalement en panique à l'idée de mourrir et il en a parlé à Gon...

- Ouais et vu que Gon est aussi con que lui, soupirais-je.

-Candide dirons-nous, me corrige sévèrement Kurapika, Gon était inquiet pour son ami et comme Butters était nerveux, il lui a proposé. Par contre c'est étrange, ça s'est passé dans le bureau de la directrice alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour les voir et on a tout de même reçu instantanément le sms qui confirmait que l'ordre a été accompli...

- Mouais, ça sent les magouilles de l'alien non ? hasarde Kyle

- On le découvrira bien assez vite, soupire Kurapika, en tout cas moi c'est hors de question que je cède à son chantage et que j'exécute l'un de ses ordres idiots !"

Avec mon tact habituel, je signifie à Kyle qu'il est temps qu'on prenne congé de Kurapika, parce qu'il risque d'être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Temari, et que Temari c'est quand même l'ex de ce fils de pute de Shikamaru, donc plus le blond augmente ses chances de la niquer, mieux c'est. Vu mes propos, le hunter semble bien content de nous voir dégager et on se retrouve comme des cons dans le couloir.

"Si tu veux vraiment que jsois pas seul, jpeux rester avec mes potes gothiques au pire !"

Kyle me lance un regard mauvais. Les gothiques sont les seuls qui approuvent mes tentatives de me foutre en l'air. Ils trouvent ça vachement dark d'être suicidaire. Mon meilleur pote regarde sa montre. C'est bientôt l'heure de son match débile et parti comme c'est il ne trouvera aucun "pro-Stan" pour me garder ! Je devrais culpabiliser de l'empêcher d'aller voir son mec jouer, mais franchement le jeu n'en vaut pas la peine, et le mec non plus. Je préférais encore quand il sortait avec Cartman. On finit par s'arrêter devant le numéro d'une chambre que je ne connais même pas. Je fronce les sourcils et à ma grande surprise c'est Sasuke qui ouvre. Ah oui, je l'avais oublié, il est dans mon "groupe" aussi. Il traine avec les gothiques et moi en général, mais il est trop imbu de lui même pour essayer de s'intégrer vraiment. Pour le moment il nous regarde sans rien dire, d'un air blasé.

"Hem. Euh Sasuke, t'es un bon ami de Stan il me semble ?

- Pas vraiment non, j'ai pas de bons amis.

- C'est vrai, oui...Euh quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais que Stan a pas trop la forme en ce moment et que quand on le laisse seul il essaye...de faire des bêtises.

- Tu viens me déranger à cette heure-ci pour me dire ça ?

- Non en fait, je viens te demander si tu peux...garder un oeil sur Stan ce soir ? "

Il pousse un profond soupir. Au moins si je reste chez lui, on aura le même degré de joie de vivre.

"Allez, t'as pas l'air d'avoir de projets de toute façon, et il te dérangera pas. Laisse-le se coucher sur ton canapé et vérifie juste de temps en temps qu'il fasse pas de conneries. "

Ca y est, jsuis visiblement passé du stade de gamin à celui de caniche. Sasuke soupire encore plus fort pour bien montrer à Kyle qu'il le saoule au plus haut point en interrompant sa soirée seul à ne rien faire. Mais il finit par céder:

"Ouais ok. Entre, Stan."

Kyle commence a lui énumérer une liste de recommandations, mais Sasuke lui grogne qu'il a appris à s'occuper de lui même tout seul à 7 ans et qu'il arrivera donc à s'occuper de moi quelques heures avant de lui claquer la porte à la gueule. Il retourne sur son PC et me fait signe de m'installer. Je m'allonge sur le canapé comme un toutou docile et je regarde le plafond un long moment avec pour seule compagnie un silence de mort. Quelle ambiance ! J'aurais ptet mieux fait de m'incruster dans la soirée avec les deux couples, ça aurait moins titillé mon envie de me pendre. Je finis par demander:

"Jpeux fumer dans ta chambre ?

- Nan.

- T'as un truc à boire ?

- De l'eau du robinet. J'ai pas d'alcool.

- T'as pas un deuxième PC ?

- Pour quoi faire, jsuis tout seul dans cette chambre ?

- Hier pourquoi ça t'as saoulé quand Ichigo et Naruto se sont embrassés ?

- Encore une question comme ça et je t'élèctrocute juste assez pour que tu souffres jusqu'à en chialer mais juste trop peu pour que tu meurs."

Ca c'est de la baby-sitter badass ! Avec Sasuke, les mômes boufferaient leurs brocolis... J'abandonne l'idée de dialoguer et mon regard se promène un peu partout à la recherche d'une occupation potentielle.

"T'as une baignoire dans ta chambre ? C'est cool, on a seulement une douche dans la mienne, ça t'embête si je me fais couler un bain ?

- Nan, va-y."

Je m'apprête à aller me laver quand le portable de Sasuke sonne sur sa table. Faut marquer le calendrier d'une croix rouge, ça doit pas arriver souvent ! Même lui semble surpris que l'un de ses trois contacts l'appelle et j'écoute sa conversation, par curiosité :

"Itach' ? Ouais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?...Deidara ? ...Attend t'énèrve pas...Ouais je sais que c'était lui...Jsuis déjà allé lui en parler l'autre jour...T'énèrves pas comme ça je te dis, j'ai déjà réglé ça et...mais oui je comptais t'en parler...Attend quoi ? Il a fait quoi ? ...Putain il est chiant ce mec ! ...Non jpeux pas passer régler ça ce soir...Itach' on en parle demain...non jveux pas passer à votre fête débile...Tu peux parler niveau asocial ! Nan, j'ai une vraie raison...QUOI ? Il a raconté quoi ? Putain jvais le buter ! Attend deux secondes..."

Il se tourne vers moi. Je ne fais même pas semblant de ne pas avoir écouté et je demande:

"Un problème avec Deidara ?

- Si y en avait qu'un seul...Ecoute, faudrait que je passe à leur fête à la con pour régler un truc assez grave en privé avec mon frère...

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je serai sage.

- T'es sûr ?

-Mais ouais, tu peux partir, jvais aller me prendre un bain tranquille. No stress, jvais pas essayer me suicider dans ta baignoire pendant ton absence, mec !"

Il hésite un peu mais finit par dire à son frère qu'il arrive. Je regarde couler l'eau chaude en m'adossant contre le mur d'un air tranquille, mais je jubile intérieurement. Mon cul ouais, que jvais pas essayer de me suicider pendant son absence ! Depuis trois putains de semaines j'attends qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on me laisse enfin me libérer de toute cette souffrance. J'ai pas dormi une seule nuit, j'ai pas passé une seule journée sans pleurer, sans aller vomir de dégoût à chaque fois que je me repassais cette scène dans ma tête. Ce moment où Kiba est venu me parler le lendemain d'Halloween quand je lui ai dit que tout était terminé à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai pas réussi à bouger de mon lit pendant les 48 heures qui ont suivi. J'ai essayé d'en finir trente-deux fois depuis et mes connards de potes continuent de penser que c'est une passade et que jvais aller mieux.

"Bon, j'y vais...m'annonce Sasuke, tu fais pas de conneries, ok ? Déjà que les autres m'aiment pas trop, si on retrouve ton cadavre dans ma piaule, ça va pas arranger les choses.

- Mais non, promis ! "

Tu parles. Il a à peine franchit la porte que je commence à fouiller ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un objet potentiellement dangereux. J'ai vraiment envie de prendre un bain avant d'en finir, et y a pas mal de moyens de mourir qui impliquent une baignoire. Si je trouve rien d'original, jpourrais toujours balancer un appareil éléctrique dans la flotte. En ouvrant un tiroir sous le lavabo, je tombe sur des lames de rasoir bien aiguisées. Ca fait foutrement gothique de s'ouvrir les veines, mes potes vont m'érriger une statue. Enfin non, ils feront pas ça, c'est trop conformiste, mais ils adoreront mon idée. Jvais faire ça calmement dans la baignoire ça diluera mon sang.

Je coupe le robinet et je me déshabille lentement avant de plonger mon corps dans l'eau chaude. Je reste quelques instants immobile en fermant les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être massé par l'eau tellement je me sens détendu. Je soupire et j'attrape la lame que j'ai posé sur le rebord, entre les shampoings lissants et hydratants de Sasuke. Quelle diva celui là, y a autant de produits d'hygiène hors de prix ici que dans la salle de bain d'une gonzesse.

J'hésite un peu en jouant nerveusement avec le rasoir. Finalement maintenant que jsuis là, tout seul, sans personne pour me regarder souffrir ou m'empêcher d'agir, je ne suis plus certain de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout. C'est un peu soudain. Même si j'ai déjà anticipé la chose en préparant 22 lettres de suicides dans lesquelles j'explique les raisons de mon geste et où je traite Shikamaru d'enfoiré de fils de pute mais...Bon on va voir... Je vais commencer par une petite entaille pas mortelle pour voir si je veux aller plus loin ou pas...

Je pose la lame sur mon poignet droit...Après un instant d'hésitation, j'appuie doucement dessus. Ca fait mal sur le coup, mais c'est supportable. Un trait rouge vertical apparait sur mon poignet. Ca me donne une idée. Puisque c'est à cause de Kiba que tout ça arrive, jvais écrire son prénom tiens. Je rajoute deux barres à la première marque pour tracer un "K". Puis je m'attaque au "I" mais la douleur devient trop forte pour moi et je m'arrête en jurant. Putain, pas question d'aller plus loin. Tant pis je trouverai une méthode moins douloureuse un autre jour mais c'est définitivement hors de question que je trépasse comme ça. Jvais m'arrêter là pour le "Kiba" , tant pis, le "I" on dira que c'est pour l'initiale de son nom de famille. Mes plaies deviennent sérieuses et des goûtes rougâtres commencent à tomber dans l'eau du bain.

" Vu que tu comptes foutre ton sang partout, rassure moi, t'as pas de maladies ?"

Je sursaute de stupeur, m'entaillant le poignet au passage. La question vient d'un mec, qui est accoudé le plus nonchalamment du monde sur les rebords de la baignoire juste en face de moi. De douleur et de peur, je lui hurle:

" Putain de bordel de merde ! T'es malade, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque !

- Pour un mec qui essaye de se suicider c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?"

Putain c'est quoi ça, une hallucination ? C'est le manque de sang qui provoque ça ? Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsque je les rouvre, " l'hallucination" est toujours là, et me dévisage d'un air amusé avec un grand sourire orné de crocs. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le chat du chester en face de moi. D'ailleurs cette impression est renforcée par le fait que...que seul le sommet de son corps est...matérialisé ? Il a une tête, un torse et ses deux bras qui émergent de la baignoire, mais le reste ne semble pas exister.

"T'es...t'es quoi exactement ? Un fantôme comme la gamine pleunricharde qui habite dans les chiottes des filles ?"

Vu la force du coup de poing que je me prends dans la gueule, mon mystérieux interlocuteur est tout à fait réel et matériel.

" J'ai l'air d'une gamine pleurnicharde qui vit dans des chiottes, connard ?

- Putain, ça fait mal !

- Fais pas ta lopette, y a deux secondes tu faisais joujou avec des lames de rasoir et maintenant une petite claque est trop hardcore pour toi ?

- Je vois...Toi aussi t'es là pour m'empêcher de me suicider, c'est ça ?

-Du tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en branle royalement. Jsuis venu voir Sasuke, on m'a dit que c'était sa piaule. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant qu'il soit pas là. Je sais qu'on est samedi soir, mais bon le connaissant... Je t'ai pris pour lui au début. Tu lui ressembles pas mal avec tes cheveux noirs et ta gueule d'émo. T'as juste l'air moins arrogant et plus gay que lui. "

Jsais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus: partager soudainement ma baignoire avec un demi-mec qui sort de nul part et qui me traite de tarlouze ou l'idée que Sasuke ai un pote potentiel qui vienne lui rendre visite alors qu'il est déjà sorti pour une fête ? Les yeux violets de mon interlocuteur me toisent avec provocation. S'il connait Sasuke, c'est sûrement un ninja lui aussi. Comme Kiba. Sauf que Kiba à un corps. Et foutrement sexy. Surtout ses fesses. Et ses abdos bien fermes. Et... Putain, mais même dans une situation comme ça jprends le temps d'avoir des flashback de mes ébats avec Kiba ou quoi ? J'essaye de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit et d'élucider le problème du moment:

" T'es un ninja je suppose ? T'as pas un corps complet ?

- Bien sûr que si ducon. C'est juste que je peux le liquéfier ou le matérialiser à ma guise. Là le bas est mélangé à l'eau de ton bain. C'est puissant comme pouvoir hein ? Tu veux que jte dise ou est ma teub en ce moment ?"

Je me sens rougir comme une pucelle et il éclate de rire. L'eau du bain tremble dans un remous bizarre, me massant le corps au passage, ce qui m'arrache un frisson.

"A...arrête ça. Tu peux pas prendre ta forme normale ? Tu me fous mal à l'aise !

- Mais bien sûr que je peux " me répond-il avec un sourire carnassier.

En quelques secondes, ses jambes se rematérialisent sous moi. Et bientôt sur moi, car vu la taille de la baignoire, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de me grimper dessus pour qu'on rentre tous les deux. On se retrouve bientôt nus et collés l'un à l'autre. Il approche dangereusement son visage du mien et me murmure à l'oreille, sur un ton moqueur:

" Je te fous moins mal à l'aise comme ça ? "

Je déglutis, et je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. J'essaye de ne pas lui montrer à quel point la situation me perturbe et je lui lance sur le ton de la conversation:

"Donc t'étais venu voir Sasuke à la base... Tu te matérialises souvent dans son bain avant de te coller à lui totalement à poil ?

- Non pour le début de ta phrase, oui pour la fin. Mais lui ça le laisse totalement de marbre quand je m'approche. C'est limite vexant. Pas comme toi qui essaye de masquer le fait que t'es déjà en train de bander en me posant des questions débiles."

Je pique un fard et je bafouille une excuse minable, mais il me fait taire d'un coup de bassin qui m'indique clairement que je ne suis pas le seul a avoir des soucis d'entrejambes, puis il me susurre à l'oreille:

" Relax, ça me gêne pas du tout. Moi ça fait depuis ta première entaille que jsuis dans le même état !

- Ma première entaille ?

- Ben ouais, on t'as jamais dit que le sang ça attire et ça excite les requins ? Ben chez moi c'est littéralement le cas, m'annonce-t-il en se léchant les crocs et en repassant doucement sur mes plaies du bout de ses doigts. D'ailleurs si tu veux de vraies blessures, jveux bien me dévouer pour te rajouter quelques jolies marques aux poignets... Franchement, jpense que même mes prémolaires sont plus tranchantes que tes lames de tarlouze."

Il m'offre une petite démo en me mordillant doucement la nuque...Ca me fait penser à Kiba, lui aussi avait des crocs et aimait bien me titiller. Sa main droite se promène sur mon torse, tandis que de la gauche, il attrape mon poignet meurtri. En le voyant de près il s'arrête quelques secondes pour me lancer un regard moqueur:

"Juste dans l'hypothèse ou je m'enflammerais un peu trop et ou on irait plus loin que les morsures...Rassure moi, je ferais rien d'illégal, t'as plus de 12 ans ? Parce que vu que t'as visiblement les innitiales de l'amour de ta vie fraichement scarifiées sur le poignet, jme permets de demander ?

- Ta gueule et mord moi."

Il ne se fait pas prier et je sens des crocs se planter férocement à quelques centimètres de mes entailles. La douleur devrait m'incommoder, mais mêlée à l'excitation, elle me rend euphorique. Il s'amuse ensuite à repasser sur les traces de dents du bout de sa langue pour en essuyer le sang. Puis il se rapproche et dépose sur mon cou toute une série de petits baisers...avant de mordre soudainement jusqu'au sang. Et ben putain, j'ai peut-être échappé aux morsures de zombies y a quelques semaines, mais celles des requins valent le détour aussi. Je gémis de plaisir, et dans un état second, j'autorise ma main libre à aller se promener sur son corps. En sentant mes doigts contre lui, mon tortionnaire relève la tête vers moi et vu le regard qu'il me lance, il semble avoir envie d'enfoncer plus que ses canines en moi:

" Jouer à Twillight c'est marrant cinq minutes, mais j'ai d'autres façons de te faire mal qui me viennent en tête, si t'es intéressé ?"

Question rhétorique vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Et parce qu'il se contrefout de ma réponse aussi. Par contre vu la taille de ce que je sens contre ma jambe, jsuis franchement inquiet. Parce qu'autant les morsures sexy dans le cou c'est plutôt excitant, mais faire une hémorragie plus bas, c'est carrément moins glamour. Lorsqu'il soulève mes jambes pour se placer entre mes cuisses je proteste vivement en lui demandant de me préparer d'abord, mais il me fait taire en me plaquant une main sur la bouche et m'ordonne de le laisser faire.

Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? Jveux pas me faire violer moi ! Bon ok, en chauffant un inconnu rencontré dans une baignoire et en l'autorisant à boire mon sang au bout de 5 minutes, j'aurais ptet du voir venir que ça pouvait mal finir, mais c'est pas une raison ! J'essaye de me débattre mais il est bien sûr beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je ferme les yeux et je me prépare au pire, et je sens quelque chose entrer en moi. Comme l'eau du bain sert de lubrifiant, ça ne fait pas trop mal. Et puis c'est assez petit, ça à la taille d'un doigt. Ce qui est théoriquement impossible vu que cinq de ses doigts sont sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et les cinq autres caressent mon torse pour me calmer. Mon amant commence à bouger doucement et j'ai l'impression étrange que ce qui est en moi grossis progressivement. Non seulement j'ai absolument pas mal, mais je commence à gémir contre sa main. Il décide de la retirer de ma bouche et de la placer sur le rebord de la baignoire pour avoir un meilleur appuis. Tout en continuant se mouvements de bassin, il m'annonce fièrement:

" Je t'avais dit dme laisser faire ! Ca c'est la partie la plus cool de ma technique aqueuse ! Non seulement jpeux dématérialiser les différentes parties de mon corps mais jpeux aussi modifier leur taille ! Sérieux les justus ultra puissants, les invocations balèzes et les techniques interdites badass, ça reste quand même moins cool que la possibilité de faire grossir sa bite à volonté non ?"

Pour mieux me convaincre, il ponctue la fin de sa phrase par un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres. J'essaye de me contenir comme je le peux, mais je sens déjà mon corps se contracter dans une décharge de plaisir. Putain faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler mon corps ! Quand j'étais môme j'étais le gamin dégueu qui vomissait sur les gens qui lui plaisaient, maintenant jsuis le mec le plus précoce du bahut. Jsais pas si j'ai gagné au change.

" Hé ben putain...Pas besoin de me gicler dessus, un simple oui aurait répondu à ma question.

- Dé...désolé. Tu peux continuer quand même.

- Comme si j'allais m'arrêter ! Pour la peine, jvais même y aller à fond tiens."

Effectivement, il peut vraiment beaucoup modifier la taille des différentes parties de son corps, de celle là en tout cas. J'ai franchement mal maintenant, mais je serre les dents le temps de m'habituer. Sensible comme je suis, je recommence rapidement à me sentir excité, d'autant que ses mouvements sont plus rapides. Notre étreinte est tellement passionnée, que des trombes d'eau débordent de la baignoire et qu'on renverse au passage la moitié des produits de beauté de Sasuke qui vont se briser sur le carrelage. C'est absolument pas confortable, mais putain, ce que c'est excitant ! Je lui demande de ralentir, mais c'est déjà trop tard, j'arrive pas à me retenir et je jouis une deuxième fois.

"Putain, t'es aussi sensible sexuellement qu'émotionnellement on dirait ?"

Sa question n'attend visiblement pas de réponses, et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il se redresse et me soulève sans le moindre effort (Kiba me faisait le coup aussi, les ninjas sont vraiment vexants, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être une gonzesse fragile). Il me plaque contre le mur froid qui surplombe la baignoire et reprend ses délicieux mouvements avec plus d'amplitude. J'enroule mes jambes contre son bassin et j'embrasse fougueusement tous les morceaux de peau à portée de lèvres. Quand j'essaye de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, il détourne la tête avec un sourire et me mord violemment l'épaule à la place. Dans le feu de l'action je me déverse une nouvelle fois sur lui. Cette fois-ci, il me suit dans un ultime coup de bassin.

Ses crocs lâchent prise, on se recouche paresseusement dans la baignoire, et il pose sa tête dans le creux de ma nuque pendant qu'on reprend laborieusement notre souffle. J'en profite pour caresser doucement ses longs cheveux trempés. Dans un élan de tendresse, je lui fais doucement lever la tête et mes lèvres vont timidement à la rencontre des siennes. Mais au moment où elles allaient attendre leur cible, il se recule et m'annonce avec un sourire suffisant:

" Les niaiseries c'est pas du tout mon truc, garde tes bisous mielleux pour ton petit -ami"

L'allusion à Kiba me blesse encore plus que sa réaction. Il s'installe tranquillement à l'autre bout de la baignoire, allume le pommeau de douche et se rince comme si de rien était. Bien qu'il ne semble attendre aucune réaction de ma part, commence à lui déballer ma vie:

"Je n'ai pas de petit-ami... Enfin je n'en ai plus, je l'ai quitté...

- Et maintenant tu taillades ses initiales sur ton avant-bras. C'était bien la peine de rompre si c'est pour le vivre si mal.

- Tu le connais pas, il est incapable de contrôler ses hormones... Il m'a trompé avec un de ses meilleurs potes, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ?

- Jsais pas, un plan à trois avec le pote en question ? Ou t'envoyer le premier venu pour rétablir l'équilibre. Ca, t'en es largement capable, de toute évidence, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire narquois. En tout cas si c'est toi la prude du couple j'espère rencontrer un jour ton mec, parce que ça doit être une chienne d'un sacré level !

- Ex-couple ! Ex- mec ! Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire confiance maintenant qu'il a couché avec un autre.

- Mais tu t'entends parler ? me demande-t-il en éclatant de rire, "je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire confiance maintenant qu'il a couché avec un autre" dixit le mec qui jouis trois fois sur un inconnu dont il connait même pas le prénom en lui demandant de lui faire pisser le sang au passage. C'est vrai que ça m'a prit au moins 3 minutes pour gagner ta confiance ! C'est toujours plus de temps que ce qu'il faut pour te faire jouir tu me diras..."

Dans ma gueule. Je l'ai bien mérité, il a raison. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas réalisé que je ne connais même son prénom. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir donné le mien non plus. Ca ne semble pas le gêner outre mesure, il se lave tranquillement les cheveux en vidant le shampoing de luxe hors de prix de Sasuke. Je tente timidement:

"Je...je m'appelle Stan Marsh. Désolé de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt. Et toi tu es... ?

- C'est ridicule, me répond-il en riant, on va pas se présenter maintenant ! On se sert la main solennellement tant que t' y es ? Si j'avais voulu connaître ton prénom jte l'aurais demandé. Jle retiendrai pas de toute façon. "

Décidémment, il est vraiment trop franc. Ca aussi, ça me rappelle Kiba. Sauf que Kiba n'était taquin comme ça qu'avec les autres, avec moi il était toujours doux et romantique. Mais pas assez honnête pour m'avouer dès le début qu'il m'avait trompé...

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par un jet d'eau froide sur la gueule. Mon...parfait inconnu a visiblement terminé sa toilette et m'asperge en m'offrant un nouveau sourire digne d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

"Rince-toi, ton corps ressemble à une scène de crime avec tout ce sang et ce foutre ! Et arrête de ruminer comme ça, si même après trois orgasmes t'es en dépression, t'es vraiment un cas déséspéré...Vu que ça semble t'intéresser, moi c'est Suigetsu. Tu peux retenir mon prénom si ça t'amuses, mais je t'interdis de te le scarifier sur le poignet !"

Je ris franchement, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il a raison, je fais vraiment pitié avec mes histoires de suicide et de scarification, surtout qu'au final, j'ai davantage envie d'attirer l'attention que d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je laisse l'eau tiède effacer les traces de mes bêtises. Mon bras droit est dans un sale état, jsuis vraiment le dernier des idiots. Tandis que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, Suigetsu sort du bain et fouille dans les affaires de son pote (?) comme s'il était chez lui, et lui pique une serviette pour se sécher. Même s'il s'en fout probablement, je lui réponds avec cinq minutes de retard :

" Jpense que l'envie de me graver des choses sur les poignets m'est passée... Et jvais aussi arrêter de pleurnicher et reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissé.

- Et je doute pas un seul instant que tu l'ai laissé à un point très passionnant, du genre en pleine partie de Battlefield ou de Skyrim.

- C'est à peu près ça en plus, répondis-je en riant. T'as d'autres occupations plus passionnantes auxquelles vaquer toi peut-être ? "

Je sors à mon tour de la baignoire et j'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille. Suigetsu lui est totalement à poil, ce qui ne semble pas le gêner le moins du monde. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, son corps vaut vraiment le détour. Il s'avance et me fout une pichenette sur le front:

"Arrête de me mater, tu vas finir par tomber amoureux de moi. Et oui, j'ai des choses importantes à faire. Quitte à être dans le monde des sorciers, jvais essayer de voler une épée magique avant de rentrer chez moi.

- Une épée magique ? Comme celle de Gryffondor ?

- Exactement, comme celle de Gryffondor oui, répond-il en levant un sourcil étonné, jsuis surpris que t'en ai entendu parler.

- J'ai fait plus qu'en entendre parler. Si ça t'intéresse jpeux même te dire exactement où elle est.

-Vraiment ?"

Avec un sourire mauvais, il s'approche doucement de moi, comme un prédateur, et vient plaquer mon corps encore à moitié nu contre le mur froid. Il place ses deux mains sur mes épaules en évitant d'appuyer sur les morsures et ses pupilles violettes viennent scruter les miennes:

"Stan Marsh, tu avais ma curiosité, maintenant tu as mon attention.

- Tiens donc, tu te souviens de mon nom maintenant ?

- Une partie de jambe en l'air et un bon plan pour récupérer une épée super balèze ça mérite bien que je retienne ton nom.

- Si jte donne mon numéro tu feras l'effort de le retenir aussi ?

- Nan là tu rêves.

- Jmen doutais. Si jte laisse partir maintenant, on se reverra un jour tu crois ?

- Va savoir. Mais tu seras sûrement retourné avec ton mec au prénom en K d'ici là.

- Donc c'est ma dernière chance de t'embrasser..."

Sur ces mots j'avance mon visage vers le sien. Cette fois il ne se recule pas. Même si je sais qu'il fait semblant, je pose timidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces. Je les lèche délicatement et ma main blessée vient se placer derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Il finit par me rendre le baiser et nos langues se rencontrent sensuellement. Il a encore vaguement le goût cuivré de mon sang en bouche. A ma grande surprise, il est très doux et prend bien garde à ne pas me blesser avec ses dents pointues. Au bout de quelques minutes, cette parenthèse de fausse tendresse prend fin. Je demande avec une moue boudeuse:

"T'as fait ça uniquement pour que jte dise où est l'épée, je suppose ?

- Oui totalement.

- Elle est chez un mec qui s'appelle Harry Potter, je l'ai vu la semaine dernière quand j'y étais avec mon meilleur pote. Sa chambre est dans la tour de Gryffondor, au troisième étage, numéro 312. Les portes sont protégées par des sorts mais comme tu peux visiblement passer par les canalisations, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes. Tous les sorciers sont à un match, personne ne devrait te surprendre."

Un air victorieux s'affiche sur son visage et il pose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me remercier. Ce baiser est plus bref, mais il semble presque sincère. Puis il retourne dans la baignoire, et ses pieds commencent à prendre forme liquide. Le bas de ses jambes suivent, puis ses cuisses, son bassin, son torse. Il ne reste bientôt plus que son visage. Il me fait un dernier sourire, que je lui rends doucement et disparait dans les canalisations après un ultime clin d'oeil.

Je reste debout encore quelques minutes, en serviette de bain, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tout est allé si vite que j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Mais les marques de morsures me confirment vite que tout cela était bien réel. Sans parler de la douleur lancinante dans le bas de mon dos. Et du bordel sans nom qui règne dans la salle de bain de Sasuke. Y a de l'eau dans toute la pièce, la moitié de ses gel douches se sont déversés sur le sol et y a des flacons brisés un peu partout. Tous ces événements m'ont exténué...J'hésite à ranger tout de suite ou à me reposer d'abord... Puis je décide que la meilleure solution, c'est de ne rien ranger du tout et d'accuser Deidara. Vu la tension entre les deux ninjas, Sasuke croirait n'importe quoi à son sujet.

Le problème de la salle de bain étant réglé, je décide de m'habiller en tentant laborieusement de cacher mes plaies sous mon sweat shirt gothique, puis je retourne dans la pièce principale et je m'afalle sur le canapé, songeur. Je m'allume une cigarette - en me rappelant au passage que Sasuke me l'avait interdit et qu'il faudra que je pense à accuser également Deidara pour l'odeur de clope- et je ferme les yeux pour faire un bilan de ma soirée.

Bon. Au moins j'ai plus envie de me suicider ou de déprimer dans mon coin. C'est déjà un bon point. Ensuite, jme suis rendu compte que je suis capable de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kiba. Et que ça peut même être cool. D'une certaine façon, j'ai l'impression qu'on est presque quitte Kiba et moi maintenant. Ce qui est débile, moi j'ai rien fait de mal, puisqu'on est plus ensemble... Pourtant...je culpabilise quand même un petit peu... un peu beaucoup...Je tourne et retourne toutes ces pensées dans ma tête un long moment, et j'en arrive toujours à la même conclusion. Je soupire...Jcrois que j'ai envie de me réconcilier avec Kiba...


	51. Parker Kenny ne perd jamais (ou presque)

**Gné...**

**J'ai l'impression d'être l'auteur de Hunter X Hunter en ce moment, tellement je suis lente... La fic est toujours en cours! N'abandonnez-pas la lecture!**

**Voilà un p'tit (P'TIT?) POV Kenny pour changer, qui - entre beaucoup d'autres choses - aborde doucement le King's game (nouvel arc de la fic).**

_Résumé rapide de la situation pour les persos impliqués dans ce POV (vu que ça fait longtemps):_

_- Kurapika a rompu avec Kenny y a un bon de temps. Il sort à présent avec Temari (ex de Shikamaru) vu qu'il a choisi d'abandonner les mecs et de se rapprocher de la gente féminine^^_

_- Itachi et Pain sont en couple mais y a que Sasori qui est au courant pour l'instant._

_- Stan et Kiba ont rompu lorsque Stan a découvert que Kiba l'avait trompé avec Shikamaru lors de ses chaleurs. Stan est dépressif et cherche constamment à se suicider. Kiba, lui, est toujours amoureux de Stan. Shikamaru de son côté voudrait bien continuer à se taper Kiba._

_[- Tobi a fugué lorsque Killua l'a - une fois de plus - rejeté pour se morfondre sur Gon qui l'aime paaaaas (peu important ceci dit pour ce chapitre). Juste histoire d'expliquer pourquoi Tobi est pas là. ]_

_Et je crois que c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour "comprendre" le chapitre._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kenny :<strong>

Lundi 24 novembre :

Plus que six pages. Pffff, si j'avais pas passé tout mon dimanche à décuver de la soirée de la veille, j'aurais pas été aussi à la bourre dans ce projet. N'empêche, c'est bien plus bandant comme ça. Je caresse doucement le visage de Kurapika, à califourchon sur moi. Je me demande si je devrais pas aussi dessiner mon piercing au téton. Le corps de Killua ne ressemble pas franchement au miens. En même temps, je suis pas sûr qu'il ressemble véritablement à l'original à moins que Jiraya ne l'ait vu à poil à un moment. C'est possible. Putain, j'suis quand même sacrément doué pour les collages, je savais que j'avais raté ma voie. Faut dire qu'en maternelle, avant qu'on foute le feu à notre prof, j'avais des notes plutôt pas mal. Je comprends pas trop ce qui a changé après ça… Bon, petite pause dans mon travail, je vais me relire c'te scène de préliminaires ultra bandante. Vivement qu'on, euh, qu'ils baisent quoi ! Le vieux aime vraiment faire monter la pression. Les gémissements de Kurapika et sa gueule de passif me donnent grave envie de me branler, là, tout de suite.

Je glisse doucement la main dans mon froc lorsque je me fais interrompre :

« Me connaissant, tu crois franchement que j'ai pris la peine de changer les draps depuis mes derniers ébats avec Kiba ? »

Je me lève d'un seul coup, l'image de Shikamaru et de Kiba en train de baiser violemment et foutre du foutre partout là où j'étais assis me vient droit dans la gueule. Putain, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là lui. Et que j'étais dans sa chambre, aussi. Je fais un petit état des lieux et vu le bordel ambiant et la motivation bien connu de Shikamaru quand il s'agit de faire autre chose que pioncer, je commence à le croire. Il reprend :

« Kenny, quand je t'ai dit que tu pouvais utiliser mon imprimante, ma colle et mon exemplaire du porno de Jiraya, ça n'inclue pas que tu puisses te branler sur mon lit. Encore moins quand je suis à côté.

- Tu baises encore avec Kiba ?

- Pffff… nan pas vraiment, il est trop à fond sur Stan, il est jamais dedans et en plus, il me balance des trucs de meufs du genre il se sent coupable à chaque fois. Du coup, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on l'a plus fait. »

Ca pourrait faire un mois que les draps n'aient pas été changés que ça me choquerait pas. Je suis maintenant debout à côté du lit que je regarde intensément, à la recherche de traces ou autres. Ne vous méprenez-pas, dans l'absolu, j'en ai rien à foutre d'être assis sur des restes de spermes, de sang ou quoi que ce soit. N'oublions pas que je peux faire absolument n'importe quoi pour de la thune, que je baise à peu près n'importe où et n'importe quoi gratuitement et là, je pourrais limite lui proposer de lécher ses draps pour un dollar. Seulement voilà, j'ai que ça comme fringues et plus de lessive, et vu le prix, je peux pas me permettre de les tâcher.

« Déstresse mec, Kiba supporte pas d'avoir l'odeur de nos ébats dans la piaule, il a tout nettoyé au karsher moins de trente minutes après l'acte. »

Je sais pas trop quoi penser de cette faculté qu'a Kiba de sentir tout au centuple, d'un côté je me dis que ça m'exciterait bien de sentir les odeurs sexuelles de mes partenaires encore des semaines après sur moi et sur mes draps, mais d'un côté, vu le nombre, y a moyen que ce soit bien écoeurant. Par contre, si j'avais pu garder l'odeur de Kurapika un peu plus longtemps, je m'en serais pas plaint, vu le temps que ça risque de mettre avant la prochaine partie de touche-pipi….

Je me rassois sur le lit et reprends mon collage, ultra concentré. Je crois que Shikamaru me parle à côté mais je m'en branle, faut que je finisse ça avant les cours. J'écoute d'une oreille :

« …. C'est rare de la voir mais bon, elle était là. Ten-ten qu'elle s'appelle. Et elle m'a dit un truc, putain, j'en reviens pas, mais en même temps….

Blablabla. Je connais pas cette meuf de toute façon. La scène sur laquelle je travaille là est ultra niaise et absolument pas réaliste. Genre Killua, euh, moi, et Kurapika, on a une grande discussion sur comment cacher cette relation aux yeux de l'école, étant donné qu'être gay, dans ce yaoi, semble rare. Je vous le disais, totalement irréaliste. Shikamaru pendant ce temps, continuer à parler en fond :

« et là, j'l'ai pris par derrière en me disant que si je pouvais pas enculer figurativement cet émo de Stan, je pouvais bien littéralement enculer Sasuke. »

Si j'étais en train de manger des céréales, je me serais étouffé avec. Merde, je regrette de pas avoir écouté son histoire. Je lui fais une tête à la Fry… not sure if…. Et il me regarde, un sourcil levé :

« Alors, comme ça, ça t'intéresse ce que je raconte maintenant ?

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es fais Sasuke ?

- A l'entraînement de Jiraya, on était en équipe lui et moi.

- What the fuck ?!

- Et donc je disais, j'ai appris de Ten-Ten que mon ex, aka Temari, la meuf de Kurapika, était devenu lesbienne. Passons sur le fait que ça a défoncé ma fierté, tu trouves pas qu'y a un truc qui cloche du coup…. Je laisse ça à ton esprit de déduction…. Et au fait, nan, j'ai pas baisé avec Sasuke, tu délires…

- …. »

Mon esprit lent essaie de comprendre où il veut en venir et surtout, le rapport avec Sasuke. Quelque-chose me dit que ça n'a rien à voir. Temari, la sœur de Gaara, c't'espèce de camionneuse, ouai ça m'étonne pas franchement qu'elle soit lesbienne, elle est à peu près un million de fois plus virile que son petit ami. Attends…. Attends…. Si c'est les chattes qu'elle kiffe, pourquoi elle sort avec Kurapika ?! Me dites pas que, oh non, oh non, ce serait juste énorme ! Elle croit que Kurapika est une fille ?! C'est plausible, j'ai fait l'erreur moi aussi lors de mon premier jour à Poudlard, ce qui m'a valu une mort précipitée. Du coup, je suis plutôt étonné de la réaction positive de Kurapika face à ce malentendu.

A moins que…. Putain, à moins qu'il sache pas qu'elle sait pas que c'est un mec. Oh merde, le scénario parfait pour un film d'ados de 15 ans. Je m'enflamme :

« Faut pas qu'on dise quoi que ce soit ! Ils le découvriront un jour et ça sera l'horreur pour Kurapika qui n'aura pas le choix que de retourner vers moi. Euh, si on pouvait précipiter les choses en fait, je serais pas contre. T'as une idée, génie ? »

Pas de réponse. Je me tourne vers lui. Il pionce. Bon, je crois que je vais devoir gérer ça tout seul. Je finis mon collage rapidement et lorsque je m'apprête à sortir, une voix que je connais que trop bien braille à travers la porte :

« Kenny, je sais que t'es là, viens m'ouvrir !

- La porte est ouverte, Cartman, faut juste que tu bouges la graisse de tes bras pour la pousser.

- Enfoiré de pauvre, j'ai les mains pleines, je peux pas ! »

Je fourre le porno dans mon sac à dos et je viens à la porte. Je me retrouve face à ce gros lard qui ne tient qu'un bout de papier dans sa main droite et me regarde avec un large sourire :

« Je t'entraînes à ton future métier de portier, pauvre, tu devrais me remercier.

- J'ai pas le temps. »

Je tente de lui emboîter le pas mais il me bloque de toute sa masse.

« Pas si vite. J'ai un service à te demander !

- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

- Parce-qu'on est potes. Et parce-que je te paierai.

- Tu n'avais pas ma curiosité mais maintenant tu as mon attention.

- Je veux que tu files cette lettre d'amour à Pain, c'est ton pote, nan ?

- Ouai… Depuis quand tu kiffes Pain ?

- Mais t'es trop con (ça y est, il s'énèrve) ! Tu crois franchement que je pourrais kiffer un poil de carotte comme ça ! Naaan, c'est une lettre d'Ichigo.

- Euh…. Le nouveau ? Putain, ça se voit qu'il te connait pas pour te faire confiance et te refiler un truc comme ça.

- Putain, mais t'as vendu tes neurones aussi !? C'est moi qui l'ai écrite évidemment. Merde, tiens, 5 dollars. Bouge ton cul maintenant. »

Il me fout la lettre et la thune dans les mains et se barre de sa démarche de penguin. Cette histoire me rappelle vaguement quelque-chose. Je crois que quand on avait une dizaine d'années, il avait déjà joué les cupidons avec Token et la nouvelle du bahut. Un de ces loisirs, on dirait. J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi il a ciblé Ichigo et Pain, mais j'abandonne. De toute façon, fallait que je passe le voir, ça tombe bien.

[…]

J'entre sans frapper. Il comate sur son lit, en caleçon avec en fond, une émission sur la reproduction des saumons à la télé. Lorsqu'il capte ma présence, après bien trente secondes, il sursaute et porte une main à sa poitrine, en mode tarlouze, je me marre un peu. Il me dit d'une voix pâteuse:

« Putain Kenny, tu pourrais frapper…

- C'est quoi ce que tu regardes mec, t'essaie de recréer le genre d'ambiance qu'y avait quand Tobi était encore là ou quoi ?

- Tu sais que dalle sur Tobi mec, il aurait jamais regardé ce genre de truc, il jurait que par les dessin-animés ou les documentaires sur les camps de concentration ! Tssss »

Il se lève maladroitement, en se tenant la tête, éteint la télé et se rend dans la salle-de-bain, laissant la porte ouverte, pour visiblement se rincer le visage. Gueule de bois ? Probablement. Y avait une soirée hier aussi ? Je sais même plus, entre ma gueule de bois d'hier et la probabilité d'être mort avant la fin de la journée, comme d'hab. Il marmonne un « qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? » tout en s'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'une vieille serviette éponge trouée (vivement qu'il la jette pour que je la récupère). Il revient dans la chambre et je demande :

« Il est où Itachi ? »

Il prend un air offusqué !

« Itachi ?! Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ?! Pfff, c'est quoi cette question ! Nan mais je suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'il fait quoi ! On est que coloc' quoi, putain, comment je pourrais savoir !? »

Il souffle encore trois fois avant de marcher rapidement vers son lit et de s'y asseoir. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est justement parce-qu'ils sont colocs que je lui demande, pis surtout qu'Itachi est toujours dans sa chambre à squatter le pc ou la console. Bref, je poursuis :

« Euh d'accord… Bref, en tout cas, ça tombe bien qu'il soit pas là. Je suis en galère de thunes là, donc j'ai une pu-tain d'idée de pari, et comme y a du challenge dans celui-là, la récompense pour celui qui gagne doit être à la hauteur.

- Kenny, tu dis tout le temps ça et on finit par parier un McDo.

- 3 gallions !

- Quoi ?

- 3 gallions pour celui qui gagne.

- Waouw, ça fait au moins 5 McDo ça^^. T'as vraiment la dalle.

- C'est pas pour me payer 5 McDo que je propose ça, t'es con ou quoi ? J'ai d'autres plans et il me faut de la thune. »

Nan mais c'est vrai. Bon, ok c'est un plan pourri et ultra niais mais j'y pense depuis plusieurs jours. Je veux reconquérir Kurapika et pour ça, j'aimerais lui offrir un bouquin sur l'Angleterre victorienne que j'ai trouvé dans une vieille librairie sur le chemin de traverse. Bon, ok, si je me trouvais dans cette librairie, c'était parce-que la libraire avait des putains de gros seins, que j'avais capté ça en passant devant la boutique, et que ça me titillait de les prendre main. On a baisé qu'une fois, derrière une étagère, et je me suis barré aussi sec, desfois je me dis qu'y a qu'avec les mecs que je prends vraiment mon pied. Donc tout en lui donnant des coups de hanche, je matais les bouquins de l'étagère et celui-là m'a trop interpellé. J'arrêtais plus de penser à autre chose qu'à Kurapika et j'étais trop pas dans l'action mais elle a kiffé pour sûr. Le bouquin coûte 4 gallions mais je suis sûr qu'elle me le fera à 3 si je lui promets un nouvel orgasme.

« Tu veux parier sur quoi du coup ? me fait Pain, pas motivé pour un sou.

- Dépuceler un des puceaux restants à Cul'd'Karibou. Les sorciers, on s'en fout. Y a le choix entre Naruto, Killua, Gon, Sasuke et Itachi si j'en oublie pas. Mais faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur lequel ! Perso, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on oublie Naruto et Gon. Le premier ce serait trop facile et Gon, c'est impossible. Donc, il nous reste le choix entre Killua, Sasuke et Itachi. Perso, je pense que…

- Tu préfères pas parier sur le manga yaoi à Jiraya ? Genre sur ce qu'il se passera ensuite ? m'interrompt Pain.

- C'est pourri ça ! Y a pas de challenge ! Je préfère les compétitions, je peux pas laisser place au hasard là.

- Franchement, je pense que…

- Chut, laisse-moi finir ! Moi je veux pas qu'on prenne Killua (manquerait plus que je me tape le « meilleur » pote de Kurapika pour le conquérir, je réfléchis un minimum quand même) donc je te laisse la décision finale entre Sasuke et Itachi. »

Pain a les yeux dans le vide. En intense réflexion. Soudain, il fait des signes de refus de ses mains :

« Nan, pas moyen ! Ca me soule.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Sérieux, c'est trop pas le moment, j'ai plein de taff pour les cours et tout. »

J'explose de rire. Il se fout de ma gueule là, c'est pas possible !

« Allez, t'as peur de perdre, c'est ça ? Franchement, je m'étais dit que tu sauterais sur l'occasion vu que t'es vachement proche d'Itachi et que techniquement, t'as plus de chance que m…

- Je suis pas proche d'Itachi ! Quelle idée !

- Ben vous êtes colocs et tout le temps ensem…

- Ca veut rien dire, merde !

- Bon, ok. On dit Itachi du coup ?

- Nan !

- T'as peur que je gagne ?

- Nan ! C'est juste que… ben, je…. J'sais pas, je veux pas coucher avec Itachi quoi !

- LOOL ! T'es trop bizarre aujourd'hui. Bref, on dit Sasuke alors ?

- NAN ! Encore moins !

- C'est décidé alors. Itachi. On a 24h ! J'ai besoin de cette thune le plus vite possible !

- Putain, tu fais chier !

- Oh ça va, de toute façon, c'est moi qui vais gagner le pari.

- Ca, j'en doute ! »

Ouh, finalement, y a une petite lueur de défiance dans ses yeux. J'avoue que là, dans l'immédiat, il a beaucoup plus de chance que moi de réussir à coucher avec Itachi, vu que perso, on s'est jamais parlé plus que ça avec Itachi. Mais c'est sous-estimer mon sex-appeal.

On vient seulement de boucler cette histoire de pari que la porte s'ouvre. En parlant du loup…

Voilà Itachi qui entre, un sachet plastique d'un magasin de jeux videos de Pré-au-Lard à la main :

« J'suis passé t'acheter une boisson énergétique en chemin, j'ai pas trouvé la marque que tu prends d'habitude mais… oh putain, Kenny , qu'est-ce tu fous là ?! Les 7ème années sont pas censés avoir cours là ? »

Je sors mon nokia 3310 de ma poche (j'ai dû vendre mon iphone récemment pour payer ma part du loyer) et consulte l'heure rapidement. Fait chier, il a raison ce con. Je relève les yeux vers lui, et lui balance mon sourire le plus charmeur :

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Itachi… »

Je me dirige donc vers la porte et, lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, lui glisse doucement dans l'oreille :

« Si tu veux baiser en cosplay de gundam un jour, hésite pas à m'appeler ! »

Je sors sur ces mots, conscient que c'est pas comme ça que je vais le pécho en 24h, mais juste pour que la possibilité de baiser avec moi fasse son chemin dans sa tête. Même si c'est pour se dire que « non, jamais Kenny », au moins la question est là. Ensuite, viendra l'acceptation.

.

[…]

Je débarque en cours de potion en retard, mais ça semble pas déranger le prof, M. Bigpine. De ce que je capte, ils sont en train de former des groupes et donc la moitié des élèves est debout et c'est un peu le bordel. Pffff, j'espère qu'y a encore de la place avec mes potes, je veux pas me retrouver avec des sorciers. Quoique à la limite, ils feraient le boulot pour moi et je serais tranquille.

En voyant Cartman, je me souviens qu'j'ai zappé de donner la lettre à Pain. Il est visiblement avec Kiba et Shikamaru en groupe. Ce qui est chelou, m'enfin bon, les histoires de clans, tout ça, ont créés des amitiés improbables.

De ce que je capte en entendant les élèves chuchoter, c'est que la potion à faire est une potion d'amour et que si on la foire, on a un 0, ce qui éliminatoire. En gros, les élèves viennent de comprendre qu'ils devront obligatoirement la tester avant de la montrer au prof. Je trouve cette idée particulièrement intéressante et me dirige donc vers Kurapika. Je m'asseois sur sa table :

« On se met ensemble ? »

Le double sens de cette question le fait rougir immédiatement et je le vois se mordre la lèvre du bas alors qu'il me jette un regard glacial. Il doit tellement se contrôler pour ne pas me montrer que je lui fais de l'effet, j'adore.

« Je suis désolé Kenny, mais je suis déjà en groupe avec Stan.

- C'est des groupes de trois.

- Je sais bien ! D'ailleurs, la troisième personne est…. Le nouveau. Il n'est pas encore intégré et je compte l'aider à ce qu'il ne s'affilie pas aux mauvaises personnes. Ichigo ! »

Kurapika se lève et interpelle le rouquin qui passait justement à côté de lui.

« On est en groupe ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben en fait, je voulais me mettre en groupe avec Naruto. »

J'explose de rire face à la mine dépitée de Kurapika. Naruto a été choisi au lieu de lui quoi. C'est juste hilarant. Du coup, le nouveau fait de grands signes de la main à Naruto, assis à l'autre bout de la classe :

« ON SE MET ENSEMBLE, NARUTO ?!

- OUI, GRAVE ! répond l'interpellé d'une voix un peu trop forte, accompagnant ses paroles d'un large sourire. »

C'est alors que la chose la plus inattendue se produit. Tant surprenante qu'une bonne partie de la classe se met à observer l'intervention. Le nombre de décibels descend considérablement d'un coup.

En effet, tout le monde obsèrve Sasuke, qui s'est levé d'un coup et est maintenant debout droit comme un « i » au milieu de la classe. Il a les oreilles rouges, ce qui tranche avec la couleur habituellement si pâle de sa peau. Il se retourne vers Ichigo et lui lance d'une voix glaciale :

« Naruto est déjà en groupe avec moi. »

What the fuck ? Quel est l'intérêt de se mettre en groupe avec le dernier de la classe ?! Naruto se gratte l'arrière de la tête et bredouille en riant légèrement, essayant de masquer sa gêne :

« Haha, sacré Sasuke ! Ben, notre groupe est fait. On se met à trois. »

Sasuke se rasseoit lentement, le regard noir. Là, tout de suite, on pourrait croire que c'est lui-même qui a massacré toute sa famille. Quant à moi, je me retourne vers Kurapika, lève un sourcil :

« Alors, Stan/Kurapika/Kenny te semble toujours un mauvais plan ? »

Et vlà que Stan intervient :

« Désolé Kenny, j'avais déjà dit à Kyle qu'il se mettrait avec nous.

- Il peut pas aller avec Harry Potter ?

- Trop tard…. Mais je crois que Saï et Gaara ont personne, demande-leur !

Si, ils sont avec Paul, qui est l'alien avec une perruque. Soit le prof lui-même. Donc forcément, ils n'auront rien besoin de faire. C'est tellement injuste et stupide. Non seulement par rapport à nous mais surtout, comment peuvent-ils espérer apprendre quoi que ce soit s'ils ne font pas leurs devoirs !? »

Ca, c'était bien une réponse à la Kurapika. Putain, fait chier. Non seulement j'ai loupé ma chance de faire un philtre d'amour avec Kurapika mais surtout, là je suis vraiment dans la merde, je vais me retrouver avec j'sais pas qui encore.

J'ai pas le temps d'envisager un plan de secours qu'un bruit assourdissant retentit. On dirait une alarme. Tout le monde couvre ses oreilles de ses mains. Putain, il se passe quoi là ? Le prof – à l'observer, je me demande si il a des oreilles, lui – nous informe :

« Ecoutez-moi tous ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! »

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

« Je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Alors démerdez-vooooooooooooooooous » !

Il hurle d'une voix hyper aigüe et s'enfuit en courant comme un débile mental. Ca, c'est du typique .

[…]

Me voilà dans le bureau de McGonagall. J'avoue, je suis un gros enfoiré mais cette histoire de fusées magiques lancées dans l'école pouvait pas mieux tomber.

« Vous affirmez donc avoir vu l'élève Pain, étudiant en prépa physique transporter des fusées dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Oui. Et lorsque je lui ai demandé quel usage il comptait en faire, il ne m'a rien dit. Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu avant. J'espère par contre, qu'il n'aura pas trop d'ennuis.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Il n'y a pas eu de dégâts, à part les alarmes qui se sont déclenchées. Il aura une journée de retenue intensive à nettoyer les cachots. »

Par-fait ! Me voilà libre pour draguer Itachi comme je l'entends ! N'empêche que putain de merde, cette conversation m'a donné l'impression d'être Cartman. Je me jure que c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça.

Par contre, avant d'aller voir l'autre geek, j'ai un petit truc à faire. Je prends alors le chemin de la bibliothèque, que je connais relativement bien, non pas parce-que j'y étudie souvent, mais parce-que je sais qu'Il sera là-bas, déjà à fond dans les bouquins de potion alors qu'on a quand même trois jours pour ce putain de philtre (et que moi, j'ai toujours pas de groupe par ailleurs).

En chemin, j'sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche arrière. Je vérifie. C'est un message d'un numéro inconnu. Encore cette connerie de King's game. Ce qui veut dire que toute l'école a reçu ce message. La dernière fois, c'était Ichigo qui devait embrasser un mec. Ensuite y a eu un sorcier qui devait lancer des fusées dans l'école. Pis d'autres trucs pas terribles. Je lis le message en deux secondes. Tiens, il me concerne :

« Ordre numéro 4 : « L'élève 33 Kenny McCormick et l'élève 47 Neji Hyuga doivent coucher ensemble sous 3h. »

What the fuck ? That escalated quickly ! Bref, on s'en branle. Je sais même pas qui c'est ce Neji.

J'arrive à la bibliothèque. Kurapika est à une table avec Ichigo. Je débarque par derrière et sans qu'il me voit venir, je fait tomber ma version corrigée du yaoi de Jiraya devant lui, sur le bouquin qu'il lisait.

« Tiens, y a moyen que cette version t'excite plus que celle avec Killua. »

Il regarde à peine la couverture sur laquelle les deux persos se tiennent la main gayment, ma tête collée sur le perso de Killua qu'il s'empare du livre et l'enfouit dans son sac.

« Putain Kenny ! »

Visiblement, il ne veut pas qu'Ichigo – certainement encore peu au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard – ait une « mauvaise » image de lui dès le départ. C'est mort, Kurapika, ta réputation ici est déjà ruinée.

A côté, le nouveau lit un truc qui ne ressemble visiblement pas à une recette de potion. Plutôt à une lettre mal écrite, puant le parfum et décorée de cœurs. Il lève la tête :

« C'est qui Pain ? »

Kurapika jette un coup d'œil à la lettre, se lève et s'insurge :

« Pain est un connard de première. Ne crois rien de ce qui est écrit sur cette lettre. Il a sûrement fait un pari avec Kenny, ici présent, sur lequel d'entre eux deux parviendra à te passer dessus en premier. Désolé Ichigo mais il faut que tu saches ce qu'il se passe dans cette école. Y a des gens à éviter absolument et t'en as un exemple juste devant toi. Kenny McCormick, plus de filles-mecs-et autres au compteur que n'importe qui, infidèle, fainéant et surtout incapable d'éprouver de l'empathie pour les autres et qui ne changera jamais. Devient ami avec lui si tu veux rater ton année et perdre toute fierté personnelle. »

Ichigo est un peu perdu dans tout ça, il ose pas me regarder mais à la limite je m'en fous. Je suis planté derrière Kurapika qui a balancé tout ça sans me jeter un seul regard.:

« Euh… j'ai rien à voir avec cette lettre donc balance pas d'affirmations comme ça sans vérifier tes sources, minou. Ensuite, les paris, c'est mon gagne-pain. On a pas tous la chance d'être des hunters riches et coincés du cul. Amusez-vous bien et prenez pas trop la poussière du coup. Au fait Ichigo, Kurapika éjacule sur ses potes parfois, donc devenez pas trop proches. »

Je me barre sur ses mots. J'ai abusé sur la fin surtout que j'étais pas mieux le jour où ça s'est pas passé. J'ai d'ailleurs tenté de me faire Drago, évanoui, de mon côté. Pis, j'ai volé la réplique à Killua pour le coup. Mais sérieux, Kurapika est un gros hypocrite. Faut qu'il arrête de faire sa sainte-ni-touche, je sais mieux que personne à quel point il fantasme sur le cul lui aussi. Mais tellement tarlouze qu'il ose pas franchir le pas. Et là il est avec une meuf qui le prend pour une meuf. Pffff, une chance que je me suis pas emporté au point de lui dire ça.

Bref, je retourne dans notre tour, pour me retrouver rapidement à toquer à la porte d'Itachi. Pain doit déjà être en retenue là et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tous ces efforts pour un mec sur lequel je viens de gueuler. Faudra que j'aille m'excuser tout à l'heure, même si merde, il commence à me souler lui aussi.

« Ouai ?

- C'est Kenny. Je peux entrer ?

- Ouai. »

J'ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi, tournant la clé discrètement avant de la mettre dans ma poche. Il est assis parterre, devant la télé, joue à la ps3, me montrant donc son dos, et ne prend pas la peine de se retourner, trop absorbé dans GTA V. J'en profite. Je passe à l'attaque, tant pis si c'est trop tôt. Le temps m'est compté. Je m'asseois derrière lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille, lui murmurant dans l'oreille :

« Je peux jouer aussi ? »

Il sursaute et s'éloigne un peu, me regardant avec de grands yeux :

« Tu me fais quoi là ? »

Je m'approche à nouveau et éteins la console d'une main. Il se mord la lèvre sur le coup, visiblement contrarié mais n'ose pas me quitter des yeux. Méfiant le geek. Il est toujours au sol. Parfait. Je m'apprête à le pousser en position couchée mais il me rejette et se relève. Je fais de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive putain ? Déjà ce matin, t'étais chelou avec tes histoires de cosplay. »

Je répond pas, m'approchant toujours. Je sais qu'Itachi a de la force physique et est capable de me rejeter facilement. Ca va être chaud de le contraindre à moins qu'il n'ait déjà un petit faible pour moi. J'en doute. J'ai une meilleure idée.

« Itachi, est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi ? »

Il lève un sourcil, visiblement pas sûr d'avoir compris la question. Je fais mon Saï et je la répète :

« Itachi, est-ce que tu veux c….

- C'est bon, c'est bon, Kenny, j'ai compris ! C'est ça ta technique pour te taper des gens ? Et merde, pourquoi moi ?

- En temps normal, je...

- PUTAIN, c'est un pari, c'est ça ?! »

Il est plutôt lent en fait.

« Kenny, dégage de chez moi, tes conneries commencent à me souler !

- Arf, je savais que ça marcherait pas. C'est Pain qui a insisté pour parier sur toi. J'ai besoin de thunes en ce moment donc je voulais faire un pari mais j'avais pensé à genre parier sur le porno de Jiraya. Mais là il a trop balancé qu'il voulait parier sur qui pourrait te dépuceler en premier, persuadé qu'il pourrait coucher avec toi super facilement…

Je fais des yeux de chien battu tout en disant ces mots. Lorsque je relève la tête pour voir sa réaction, je me trouve face à un Itachi aux yeux écarquillés, le visage aussi rouge que ses sharingans.

"Attend, attend…. QUOI ?! Nan, mais, sérieux ?! MAIS QUEL CONNARD, JE VAIS LE TUER ! "

Je m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Je savais que ça le ferait chier et que du coup, il voudrait p'tet prouver à Pain que non, il coucherait pas si facilement avec lui, en… couchant avec moi, dans l'idéal. Mais là, il a l'air vraiment énervé. Pourtant, c'est pas la 1ère fois qu'on parie sur lui avec Pain. On l'avait fait pour l'histoire de le faire bander rien qu'en parlant et d'autres trucs encore, je sais plus. Là, le mec, il fait les 100 pas dans la chambre, en parlant seul sur à quel point Pain abuse. Je m'apprête à tenter une approche physique pour le calmer – et gagner mon pari – lorsqu'il me regarde, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux et me dit :

« Je veux que tu dises à Pain qu'on a couché ensemble. T'auras gagné ton pari. Je soutiendrai l'affirmation. Il te faut une preuve ? On peut faire genre t'as pris une photo avec un téléphone et…

- Mon Nokia fait pas de photos. On a qu'à faire une sex tape avec votre ordi. Il est juste en face du lit.

- Je veux pas VRAIMENT couché avec toi Kenny. J'ai une meilleure idée. Pain a dû laisser son iphone ici vu qu'il est puni et qu'il a le droit à 0 distraction pendant qu'il nettoie les cachots. On a qu'à faire genre t'as pris une photo avec son propre téléphone.

- Quel sadique cet Itachi ! Digne d'un mec qui a tué son clan dis-donc ! On fait ça, déshabille-toi !

- Quoi ?!

- Ben, faut que ça ait l'air un minimum réaliste, nan ?! »

Il vire au rouge et tente de me dire un truc en bégayant. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup son idée. J'ai du mal à le comprendre par contre, il veut se débarrasser de sa réputation de puceau ou c'est quoi le délire ?! Je reprends :

« Vu que je prends la photo, j'ai pas besoin de me déshabiller, on me verra pas. Mais si ça peut te mettre à l'aise, je me mets à poil, pas de problème. Donc on fait genre t'es en-dessous de moi et je prends la photo en cachette quand t'as les yeux fermés ?

- Attend… bon, j'enlève juste le haut alors ! »

J'approuve du pouce et commence à lui enlever son t-shirt sans plus attendre. Il me retient et me balance des conneries de puceau du genre il est encore capable de faire ça seul. Bref, en attendant, je choppe l'iphone de Pain et….. et merde, forcément, y a un mot de passe. Itachi s'est installé sur le lit, torse-nu, en soupirant bruyamment son mécontentement. Nan mais faut pas qu'il fasse chier là, c'était son idée !

« Le mot de passe ?

- Hein ?

- Le code pour déverouiller l'iphone quoi !

- J'sais pas.

- Bon, j'essaie sa date de naissance. »

Je tape les chiffres. Ca marche pas. Bon, p'tete « Fight », son film préféré étant Fight Club. Non plus.

« Merde Itachi, t'as une idée ?

- Date de naissance ?

- Fait. Marche pas.

- Fight ?

- Idem.

- Euh… essaie voir « itachi » ?

Je lui lance un regard à la Fry « not sure if » il se fout de ma gueule ou si il est sérieux. Il se marre pas ni rien. J'essaie. Ca marche. Bon, le problème est réglé. C'est un peu pourri de foutre le prénom de son coloc' en code mais connaissant Pain, c'est un des rares trucs dont son cerveau arrive à se rappeler. Ca et les noms des alcools. Je saute sur le lit et me met à cheval sur le puceau geek ultra nerveux pour une pauvre photo de merde. Je peux pas m'empêcher de toucher son entre-jambe pour voir si la situation le fait bander.

« PUTAIN KENNY ON A DIT ON FAIT SEMBLANT ! »

Haha. Quel puceau c't'Itachi. Mais il bande pas en fait. Je suis un peu déçu. Le truc se fait assez vite. Je prends quelques photos où il fait une moue de mec soumis en train de se faire péter le cul violemment et ça s'arrête là. Bon, je lui ai vite fait proposé de faire un ptit film de 30 secondes entre deux photos mais je me suis mangé un « non » catégorique à la gueule. J'ai pas insisté.

« Fait. Dès que je croise Pain, je lui dit qu'il y a une surprise pour lui dans son album photos. Fait genre tu sais rien ! Y a des manières plus drôles de gagner les paris baise genre… en baisant, mais c'était rapide au moins ! Je te revaudrai ça, dude ! Thanks !»

Je me barre comme un connard sur ses mots avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de remettre son t-shirt. Bon, ça je le fais même quand j'ai vraiment baisé la personne tu me diras.

Bon, je vais p'tete aller m'excuser auprès de Kurapika maintenant pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Il est p'tete encore à la bibliothèque mais vu que je suis déjà dans la tour, autant que j'aille voir à sa chambre en premier. Ouai, y a de la logique parfois dans le cerveau du p'tit Kenny. Nan mais y a pas mille endroits où il peut être. La bibliothèque, en cours, en entraînement, dans sa chambre ou alors plus rarement chez sa copine – rien que de penser à ce mot, je me marre intérieurement - .

Je toque à sa porte plusieurs fois, inventant une p'tite mélodie sympa mais sûrement reloue, ce que j'assume tout à fait.

« Oui ? »

Tiens, il a pas deviné que c'était moi vu la voix calme qu'il utilise. J'ai rarement le droit à un Kurapika normal et sympathique moi ces temps-ci.

« C'est moi, minou. »

Ah tiens, plus de réponse. Je tente d'ouvrir la porte. Vérouillée. Fait chier. C'est quoi déjà le sort pour ouvrir les portes…. Olomaoka… Oklahoma…. Alokahoma… Alohomora… ? Bref, on s'en fout en fait, j'ai pas ma baguette sur moi. Pis je suck en sorts. En magie tout court d'ailleurs. Je retoque, improvisant une nouvelle mélodie que j'arrive à faire tenir bien une minute cette fois-ci avant qu'il ne craque. Toujours sans ouvrir la porte, il m'agresse vocalement :

« Putain, tu veux quoi ?!

- Tu peux ouvrir ?

- Dans tes rêves !

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

- Casse-toi Kenny, tu me soules !

- Euh, t'as pas compris ma phrase. Je répète. Je viens pour m'excuser, sucre d'orge, j'ai abusé tout à l'heure et... »

Il ouvre la porte en trombe, les yeux rouges (ouai mode Kuruta vénèr) et m'incendie :

« Kenny, c'est toi qui comprends pas ! Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille ! Dégage de mon pas de porte ! Dégage de ma tête ! Dégage de ma vie ! Et sors moi de la tienne aussi ! Oublie tout ce qui me concerne et trouve toi une autre occupation ! J'ai d'autres problèmes de mon côté, j'ai pas encore envie de me prendre la tête avec les harcèlements du drogué-collectionneur de MST de service ! Va-t-en ! »

Et il claque la porte sur ses mots. J'avoue que c'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit ce genre de chose et qu'il me faut généralement plus pour abandonner mais là je commence à fatiguer. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. Je repasserai à l'attaque demain, quand j'aurais récupérer ma thune de Pain. Là, j'ai juste envie de me vider le cerveau. Tiens, je vais aller voir Naruto pour qu'on se fasse une partie de PS3 ensemble (bientôt la PS4 whouhou). Lui au moins, il me soulera pas avec des conneries genre à la Shikamaru qui se plaint de Kiba ou à la Cartman qui fait chier avec ses histoires de cupidon à la con, ou Stan merde qu'il faut surveiller en permanence… ou tout le monde d'ailleurs, putain les gens se prennent trop la tête moi je dis.

J'arrive chez Naruto. J'entre sans toquer. La porte est ouverte, ça tombe bien. Il est seul. J'arrive avec un grand sourire :

« Yoooo mec, GTA V ? »

Pas de réponse. Il est assis sur son lit, la tête baissée. Oh nan, il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi. Je m'apprête à me barrer. J'ai pas que ça à faire de consoler mes potes. Mais il commence à parler :

« Kenny ?

Euh, je me suis trompé de chambre. »

Il relève la tête. Ses yeux sont défoncés et y a encore des larmes qui perlent sur ses moustaches.

« J'crois que Sasuke me déteste. »

Putain, je sens que ça va être long. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui balancer une nouvelle excuse pour pouvoir me casser de là mais il m'en laisse pas le temps :

« Tu vois. Là on est en groupe de potion tous les trois avec Sasuke et Ichigo. Je me suis vraiment rapproché d'Ichigo qui est un mec super cool et intéressant. Et d'ailleurs, c'est Sasuke qui voulait se joindre à nous. Mais il arrête pas de faire de la merde, genre il fait exprès de mal faire la potion d'amour en rajoutant des ingrédients HS. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut qu'on se plante. Il se plaint tout le temps de notre groupe, est plus cynique que jamais et quand je lui ai dit que je préferais qu'Ichigo et moi on fasse la potion seuls, il a…

- Naruto attend, là nan, arrête-toi. J'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie de t'écouter… Je me changer les idées, me remonter le moral et là tu me le plombes ! Pis de toute façon, Sasuke a couché avec Shikamaru pendant l'entraînement de Jiraya^^ »

Je me barre sur ses mots sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Je sais que je suis dur avec Naruto mais qui ne le serait pas ?! Il est tellement relou avec son Sasuke et en plus, il tente rien. Bon, ok, c'est peine perdu, tout le monde le sait. Même si Sasuke en avait après lui, il préfererait crever que d'l'admettre. Autant lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shikamaru, histoire qu'il passe à autre chose.

Oh merde, attend ! C'était vrai ou pas déjà c't'histoire ? C'était pas genre une connerie que ce connard m'a raconté pour que je fasse attention à son histoire à la con. Merde, putain, c'est ça ! Bon, je ferais mieux de faire demi-tour pour lui dire.

J'me retourne quand je remarque une statue de karibou pencher dangereusement en ma direction. Me dit pas que ça va me tomber dessus ? C'est du marbre putain. Et voilà, j'en étais sûr. Je suis mort. Fait chier. Nan mais sérieux, d'habitude, y a plus de logique que ça ! C'est Ryuk qui joue avec son Death Note ou quoi ?


	52. Jeux dangereux

**Yeah merci Aiko pour ton commentaire! C'est super encourageant!**

_**Warning**: **plusieurs morts dans ce chapitre** (nan pas Kenny, enfin pas que)!_

_On continue le King's game! Voilà un POV Léorio (Hunter X Hunter) mais étant le concierge/la commère de l'école, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de personnages interviennent à nouveau!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Léorio:<strong>

" Siiiiii jte jure ! C'était y a même pas une heure à la bibliothèque, Kyle s'était planqué derrière une étagère, il a tout entendu ! Stan est venu prendre de ses nouvelles et ils ont discuté au moins 5 minutes !

-Naaaaaan ? Kiba devait être trop content non ?

-Tu m'étonnes, il était aux anges ! Tu devineras pas ce qu'il lui a proposé à la fin !

- D'aller baiser ?

-Hein ? Bien sur que non ! On propose pas à son ex avec qui on commence à peine à se réconcillier d'aller baiser !

- Oh ben tu sais, c'est Poudlard...Il lui a proposé quoi alors ?

-D'aller prendre un café !

-Sérieux ? Genre de ressortir ensemble tous les deux quoi ? Il a répondu quoi Stan ?

- Bonjour Léorio. J'ai besoin de tes compétences en tant que concierge de l'école et...

- Putain Sai, tu vois pas que je suis en train d'avoir une conversation importante ?

- Ah bon. J'attends que tu la termines alors."

Nan mais il est pas gêné de nous interrompre au meilleur moment celui la ! Sérieux, Stan et Kiba qui se réconcillient c'est LA hot news de la journée, voir de la semaine quoi ! Ben oui, jme fais tellement chier depuis que Sakura m'interdit de participer aux soirées et de voir mes potes que je m'occupe comme je peux... A défaut de vivre une vie de débauche et de luxure en vrai, jpeux au moins la vivre par procuration en me tenant au courant des derniers ragots. Je me tourne vers Harry Potter, impatient d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

"Donc Stan a dit oui ?

- Mieux que ça ! Il lui a dit "je vais y réfléchir, on en reparle demain !"

- Waaa! Sous-entendu "demain ils vont à nouveau se parler" ?

- Mais oui !

-Putain Kiba-Stan le retour !"

Waaa sérieusement ça c'est de l'info ! Faut absolument que j'en parle aux autres mecs de 7e année pour avoir leur avis là dessus. Jme demande si les deux clans vont continuer de s'affronter du coup ! La semaine s'annonce passionnante! Le sorcier prend congé et je médite encore cette découverte croustillantes quelques secondes avant de me tourner vers Sai qui attend tranquillement les bras croisés en me fixant de son air inexpressif. Il doit être autiste celui-là, faudrait que je lui fasse passer des test à l'occas.

"Donc Sai, tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. Bonjour Léorio. J'ai besoin de tes compétences en tant que concierge de l'école et en tant que soigneur également. En tant que concierge pour commencer: je voulais signaler une dégradation dans la chambre 32 que je partage avec Neji et Choji.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui est abimé ?

- Le plafond. Il est tombé sur Neji. Comme on habite sous une tourelle, elle est tombée aussi.

- PARDON?

-Le plafond est abimé. Il est tombé sur Neji, et comme on habite sous...

- J'avais compris Sai! Comment va Neji ?

- Mal. C'est mon deuxième point: Neji est mort. Et troisièmement, j'aurais besoin de tes compétences de soigneur: Choji a l'air malade. Il mangeait tranquillement des chips comme à l'accoutumé, mais il s'est mit à vomir d'un coup après avoir vu Neji se faire écraser. Je pense qu'on peut écarter la théorie de l'indigestion vu les capacités hors normes de son estomac, par contre l'hiver n'est plus très loin et il me semble que le virus de la gastro-entérite traine dans l'air, tu pourrais l'examiner ?

-Putain, mais attend Sai...NEJI EST MORT?

- Oui. Donc lui, je pense que ce n'est plus la peine de l'ausculter. Enfin c'est toi le spécialiste, tu fais comme tu veux. Par contre Choji est tout pale.

- Mais on s'en branle de Choji ! T'es sur que Neji est mort ?

- Hmmm...y a pas mal de symptômes quand même...Les os broyés, les organes écrasés, le cerveau qui s'écoule en dehors de la boite crâniène...J'ai essayé de regarder s'il respirait, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait encore de poumons...

- CONDUIS-MOI A VOTRE CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE !"

Oh putain, dites moi que c'est un fake ! J'ai pas l'impression que Sai possède un quelconque second degré donc je me prépare au pire. On monte les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et je fonce dans Kiba qui en profite pour me dire:

"Aie ! Ah tiens, Léorio faut trop que jte raconte un truc ! Mais avant ça, y a le cadavre de Kenny qui traine, tu pourrais nettoyer ? L'odeur me gêne.

- C'est pas le moment, on a un vrai problème !"

Il nous emboite le pas et on court tous les trois jusqu'au troisième étage...Oh merde, y a un énorme nuage de poussière et des débris partout... Choji a repris ses esprits et a soulevé les morceaux de plafonds qui écrasaient son camarade. Beurk...C'est infâme. Pas besoin de diagnostic médical...Neji est mort.

On est tous un peu choqués et on reste là, sans rien dire quelques secondes. Kiba se met la main sur la bouche, probablement dégoûté par l'odeur, Choji commence à pleurer, Sai...non Sai n'est pas choqué, Sai s'en fout comme toujours...Et moi je reste debout comme un con parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire... Puis Kiba sort son téléphone en tremblant un peu et nous murmure:

"J'ai...j'ai lu ça y a quelques minutes, vous l'avez surement reçu aussi, c'est le King's Game: " Les élèves Kenny et Neji ont refusé de jouer le jeu. Ils seront écrasés par le poids de leur faute..."

[...]

**Le lendemain matin...**

J'entre dans le réfectoire la tête dans le cul. Jme suis couché à trois heures du mat à cause des évènements d'hier. Les ninjas de 7e année me font des grands signes pour que je les rejoigne. Pfff ils savent que tous ceux qui bossent à Poudlard se sont réunis hier soir et ils vont me demander ce qui a été décidé. Ben putain, ils vont pas être déçus... Je m'installe entre Shikamaru et Naruto et j'ai même pas posé mon plateau qu'ils me harcellent déjà de questions:

"On sait ce qui a tué Neji ?

- C'était pas un accident, c'est le King's Game, non ?

- Vous avez parlé à Kenny ?

- Les flics ont déjà des suspects ?

- Mais laissez moi en placer une bordel ! Bon déjà les gars, les flics vous les oubliez. Les "policiers" moldus savent pas que l'école existe et les forces de l'ordre sorcières veulent pas aider de moldus. Apparemment personne ne soutenait l'innitiative de Poudlard d'ouvrir l'école à des non-sorciers, du coup tout le monde s'en branle si on crève.

- Mais c'est n'imp y a des sorciers qui ont des gages aussi! souligne très justement Shikamaru.

- Ben on a interrogé tout le monde hier soir, et en fait y a qu'une petite dizaine de sorciers qui recoivent les messages comme nous. Ceux qui ont des parents moldus à la base, les "sang-de-bourbe" comme ils disent.

- Y en a qu'une dizaine dans toute l'école ?

- Ben oui, la plupart se sont fait buter l'an dernier sous le règne de Voldemort.

- Putain, mais il est super violent le monde des sorciers en fait, constate Deidara

- Deidara tu bosses pour l'Akatsuki et ton boulot consiste à faire exploser les gens ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous à la table commune, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de te cacher ! Pareil pour vous deux, ajoutais-je en désignant Kisame et Sasori qui boivent tranquillement un café les pieds sur la table, je vais encore avoir des emmerdes moi si on voit que je laisse entrer n'importe qui dans l'école !

- T'inquiète, me coupe Kisame, personne fera gaffe à ce genre de conneries avec le double meurtre d'hier. Et puis on reçoit les sms nous aussi, donc la personne qui organise ça sait qu'on squatte là...

- On peut en revenir à Neji? s'énerve Naruto, visiblement affecté par la mort de son camarade, qui va régler ça si c'est pas les flics ?

-Ben pour le moment la directrice a désigné un comité d' une vingtaine d'adultes bossant dans le bahut pour enquêter et rassurer les autres élèves.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose ça, me coupe Kiba

- Ben pas trop en fait. Déjà sur la vingtaine y en a quinze qui sont des personnages de l'alien. Ensuite y a aucun prof sorcier qui a voulu participer au truc. La directrice a voulu forcer Hagrid mais même lui est trop occupé avec une de ses dragonne qui va bientôt mettre bas. Du coup il reste Jiraya, Kakashi, Onizuka et moi. Et on reçoit les messages nous aussi, donc on flippe autant que vous.

- Putain, s'énerve Shikamaru, c'est quoi cette team de merde ? Quinze fois l'alien attardé, le concierge qui stalke la vie des élèves, le prof qui écrit du porno sur eux, celui qui les drague en classe et celui qui se fait s...enfin ce connard de Kakashi

- Hééé Kakashi-sensei c'est pas un connard, s'indigne Naruto, qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui en ce moment ?"

C'est vrai ça, Shikamaru se comporte bizarrement vis-à-vis de son prof. Il avait une courte phase totalement what the fuck où il essayait limite de le violer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, puis du jour au lendemain il a décidé qu'il voulait même plus être dans la même pièce que lui . Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais il laisse rien filtrer. La conversation se focalise sur Kakashi, du coup je peux enfin souffler deux minutes et bouffer mes céréales tranquille. Enfin, deux minutes, je suis gentil parce que j'ai à peine avalé ma première bouchée que j'entend Pain gueuler à quelques mètres de moi:

"Putain, Cartman dégage ! Jsuis vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter tes conneries !

-Mais Ichigo m'a chargé de te dire qu'il voulait te parler seul à seul dans ta chambre ce soir, je crois que tu devrais dire oui...

- J'ai pas envie de parler à Ichigo ni à personne d'autre, fous-moi le camp !

- Du coup il faut que ton geek de coloc bouge son cul de son PC ce soir pour qu'Ichigo et toi vous puissiez être seuls !

- Parle-moi encore une fois d'Itachi et je pompe ta graisse hors de ton corps pour te la faire bouffer !"

Pain est bien vénèr, il atrappe Cartman par le col de sa veste et le soulève à 10 centimètres du sol. Belle performance sportive d''ailleurs que de soulever d'une seule main les deux quintaux de ce gros tas ! Tout le monde attend de voir si le ninja va vraiment lui faire une liposuccion maison quand tout à coup jme rappelle que jbosse ici, donc que je suis théoriquement un adulte responsable qui est censé intervenir dans ce genre de cas et pas mater la scène en se marrant.

J'ai la flemme de bouger mon cul, comme j'ai un Nen de projection, je projette mon bras jusqu'à eux pour les arrêter. Pain reprend ses esprits et se tourne vers nous. A la surprise générale, il lache l'affaire -et Cartman par la même occasion- et se barre de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux en nous gueulant qu'il nous emmerde tous. Pain qui nous emmerde, c'est normal. Mais Pain qui chiale ? Le truc trop improbable ! J'ai du rater un ragot important avec toutes ces conneries de meurtre moi ! Je m'apprête a interroger mes voisins à ce sujet quand une vibration dans ma poche me fait baisser les yeux. Je suis pas le seul à recevoir un message, et on sort tous nos smartphone en même temps en bons jeunes de notre génération de geek. Au bout de quelques secondes, un silence de mort commence à régner dans la cantine. Ce qui est très, très rare à Poudlard.

"Les élèves numéro 41, Ferkle Bieber et numéro 18, Eric Cartman doivent tous deux donner l'ordre de leur choix à la personne de leur choix dans les 3 minutes qui viennent. S'ils refusent de donner un ordre, ils mourront de combustion spontanée, si les personnes choisies refusent d'exécuter l'ordre, elles mourront de la même manière."

Oh putain, pas Cartman! Ils sont tarés, ça va être un génocide ! Heureusement, il brise le silence en gueulant:

"Putain de bordel de merde comme il roxe mon gage ! Bon Itachi: t'as plus le droit d'utiliser ton ordi de la semaine...non attend ta console non plus sinon tu vas squatter la chambre quand même... Bon mon ordre est le suivant: Itachi n'a plus le droit de jouer à aucun jeux vidéos, ni d'aller sur internet, ni d'approcher un écran d'ordinateur pendant une semaine!"

Ouf, heureusement qu'il a balancé le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête. Je craignais déjà qu'il demande à Kyle d'exterminer les juifs ou de boire 50 litres de foutre en une journée ! Itachi n'est pas de mon avis puisqu'il agresse immédiatement le petit gros:

"Non mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi moi ? Je t'ai rien fait ! Et c'est quoi ce gage de merde ? Comment je fais moi, j'ai un raid super important ce soir !"

Et voilà c'est reparti ! Putain mais c'est le nouveau sport en vogue à l'Akatsuki de faire de l'haltérophilie avec un américain obèse ou quoi ? Ce coup-ci je préfère me lever pour les séparer. Enfin pour séparer Itachi de Cartman, ce dernier ne se bat pas, il se contente de pleurnicher. Je commence a en avoir vraiment, mais vraiment plein le cul de cette journée qui ne fait malheureusement que commencer, du coup je hurle de ma voix la plus sympathique:

"Mais vous allez arrêter de casser les couilles, oui ? Ca va pas la tête de réagir comme ça ? C'est le gage le moins dur de la semaine !

-Le moins dur ? Le moins dur ? enrage Itachi, comment tu veux que j'arrive à ne pas geeker pendant une semaine moi ?

- Arrête, l'ordre vient de Cartman, estime-toi heureux qu'il t'ai pas demandé de buter tous les roux de l'école ou de te dépuceller avec un cactus ! Et puis on ne sait même pas comment le jeu fonctionne pour le moment, si ça se trouve t'auras pas besoin de faire le gage ! Mourir écrasé, je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas comment le tueur peut provoquer une combustion spontanée, médicalement c'est impossible.

- Léorio ? gueule Stan, tu peux venir, y a Ferkle qui veut pas faire son gage !"

Putain, mais jbosse à l'école maternelle ou quoi moi ? Je traverse le réfectoire jusqu'à la table des gothiques. Ces branleurs sont en train de boire du café noir et de fumer tranquille, comme si on ne venait pas de recevoir un sms bien flippant d'un tueur non identifié. Avec mon self-control légendaire, je leur annonce:

"Bon déjà le réfectoire est non-fumeur alors vous m'étegnez ça ou je vous fais recopier le règlement intérieur avec votre trou du cul ! Ensuite, c'est qui Ferkle Bieber et pourquoi il veut pas faire son gage ?

- Déjà tu m'appelles pas avec le nom merdique que mes parents m'ont donné, ni par mon nom de famille de la honte, me répond un mini-gothique, genre de 2e année, moi c'est Nigthbastard ! Et jferai pas le gage!

- C'est tout bateau ton truc mec, t'as qu'à ordonner à un de tes potes de boire deux tasses de café ou de porter un tee-shirt blanc !

- Nan, moi je donne d'ordre à personne, parce que personne a le droit de m'en donner non plus ok ? Reste dans ta dictature de conformiste fachiste si tu veux, mais moi jsuis l'esclave de personne !"

J'ai même pas le temps de lui faire renoncer à la liberté par la manière forte que j'entend à nouveau Cartman et Itachi se beugler dessus à l'autre bout de la pièce:

"T'es vraiment un fils de pute Cartman, tu sais que ça va être horrible pour moi, comment t'as pu me faire ça ?

- C'est bon tarlouze, tu vas pas en crever ! Et ça fera du bien à tout le monde que tu sortes voir le monde réel, ça t'évitera de trainer dans les pattes de Pain toutes la journée comme un boulet !"

Jsais pas ce qui fait réagir à ce point Itachi -probablement le "tarlouze" ou éventuellement le "boulet"- mais je crois qu'il va massacrer le petit gros. Je me précipite vers eux quand j'entends tout à coup un grand cri derrière moi. Tout le monde fixe la scène, les yeux exorbités. Le gamin gothique que j'engueulais y a trente secondes vient de prendre feu...On est plusieurs à courir vers lui pour essayer d'éteindre l'incendie, mais il est déjà trop tard quand on y parvient. Je tente en vain des gestes de premier secours, mais le mec est brûlé au 3e degré et ne respire plus. Ses potes en noirs mattent le cadavre d'un air approbateur et qualifient unanimement sa mort de "trop dark!". Comme il n'y a plus rien à faire, je me tourne vers mes potes en soupirant:

"Bon les gars, je crois qu'on va devoir prendre ce jeu très, très au sérieux..."

[...]

**Le lendemain matin...**

TOC TOC TOC

Putain qui est le con qui ose me réveiller alors que je venais ENFIN de m'endormir ? Je relève la tête en grognant. J'ai une feuille A4 collé sur ma gueule, jcrois que j'ai bavé dessus... Elle vient du rapport sur les death note que jsuis sensé lire pour ce soir. 50 pages cette merde ! Et bien sur tous les autres adultes ont prétexté avoir des cours et c'est moi qui me le coltine. Branleurs de profs.

Après les évènements de hier on s'est dit que le tueur -ouais parce que là on est sur qu'il y a un vrai tueur - agissait surement avec un death note. Bien sur on a suspecté en premier lieu les deux Shinigami du bahut. Ryuk nous a sorti qu'on lui avait volé son Death Note depuis des semaines et qu'il savait pas qui c'était. Et que de toute façon, il était avec le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde au moment des faits et il nous balancé plein de détails persos et bien gores pour appuyer ses dires. On l'a pas vraiment écarté de la liste des suspects mais c'est vrai que jme souviens qu'il était venu me signaler le vol de son carnet un jour, donc ça peut coller. Et puis connaissant Ryuk s'il butait tout le monde, ça le ferait rire et il prendrait pas la peine de le cacher.

Ensuite on a interrogé longuement le nouveau Shinigami, Ichigo. On lui a demandé 15 fois de nous filer son Death Note mais il voyait pas de quoi on voulait parler. Du coup je lui ai dit que le Death Note c'était le truc qu'utilisent les Shinigami pour tuer, alors il m'a sorti son sabre et me l'a présenté poliment, genre "Aaah d'accord ! Ben lui c'est Zangetsu, mais chez nous on appelle pas ça un Death Note". Là j'ai vraiment cru qu'il me prenait pour un con, du coup j'ai failli lui en coller une, Kakashi m'a retenu de il nous a dit que comme il était que Shinigami remplaçant c'était ptet pour ça qu'il avait pas de "Death Note". Du coup il a demandé à la moitié de ses supérieurs de venir pour nous aider et on a passé la nuit a voir défiler des gens trop chelous. Le premier c'était un mec avec une tête de renard, histoire que ce soit abusé d'emblée; ensuite c'était un gars que j'ai pris pour Killua mais qui apparemment est déjà capitaine de division. Ensuite un mec super baraqué avec un seul oeil et des cheveux en piques nous a sorti un "Non mais ça va pas ? Tuer avec un bouquin ça fait trop PD on a pas ça chez nous!" et pour finir un type en kimono rose à fleur est passé et a demander un autographe à Jiraya avant de partir. Mais aucun d'eux n'a entendu parler des Death Note, apparemment ça existe chez les Shinigami comme Ryuk mais pas chez eux. En même temps Ryuk et Ichigo se ressemblent pas trop, donc allez savoir.

TOC TOC TOC !

Ah oui c'est vrai, y a quelqu'un à la porte. Encore un teubé qui a un robinet qui fuit et qui sait pas le réparer lui même ? ... Ah nan c'est vrai que je suis à l'infirmerie, Sakura m'a demandé de la remplacer le temps qu'elle aille acheter des fleurs pour l'enterrement de Neji. Putain, celui qui me dérange a intérêt à être vraiment très malade, sinon c'est moi qui l'envoie à l'hosto!

"Ouaiiis ! Ca va, ça va ! Entrez !"

Un mec de mon âge à peu près à qui j'ai jamais parlé entre dans la pièce et me sort :

"Bonjour, je vous ramène l'élève Itachi Uchiwa, il a frappé un professeur.

- Super. Mais là t'es à l'infirmerie ducon, le bureau de la directrice c'est au deuxième.

- Oui je sais, mais vu son état je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux le ramener ici d'abord."

Je lève les yeux de mon dossier. Ah ouais quand même. Itachi a le teint super pâle et des putains de cernes sous les yeux. Enfin, ça c'est son apparence habituelle, jsuis con. Faut vous l'imaginer dix fois pire, avec en prime le visage trempé de sueur, les cheveux collés sur la gueule et les mains qui tremblent.

"Il a frappé qui ?

- M Grey, le prof de chimie

- C'est un vrai prof ou c'est l'alien ça ?"

Le mec me mate comme si j'avais fumé et c'est Itachi qui me répond:

"T'inquiète c'est l'alien. Cet enculé nous a demandé de faire une recherche sur internet pour demain et il m'a regardé bien lourdement en me disant "Et tous ceux qui ne feront pas leur travail auront un zéro dans leur moyenne ! ""

Il a prononcé la fin de la phrase en imitant la voix nasillarde de Roger. Putain Itachi qui mime les gens, il doit vraiment être malade ! Je renvoie l'autre blaireau en cours et je demande au ninja de se déshabiller. Il me regarde avec des grands yeux paniqués et a un mouvement de recul comme si j'allais le violer. Mais quel puceau ultime celui-là...

"Je suis étudiant en médecine Itachi, enlève ton tee-shirt pour que je t'ausculte. T'inquiète c'est pas le début d'un mauvais film porno."

Rassuré, il s'exécute. Son coeur bat vachement vite, sa tension est pas normale et il a un peu de fièvre. Mais ce qui m'alarme le plus, ce sont les spasmes et la raideur de ses muscles.

" T'as quoi comme symptomes ? Des douleurs, des vertiges, des nausées ?

- Un peu de tout. Mal au ventre, nausées, vertiges ouais. J'étais chaud hier soir...euh enfin j'avais de la fièvre hein, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et je tremble tout le temps et jsuis super nerveux. C'est quoi, une grippe ou un truc du genre ?

- Je pense pas. Tu peux remettre ton haut (il se fait pas prier et l'enfile en 3 secondes) Par contre tes yeux ont l'air bizarre. Tiens, t'as des lentilles ? Enlève-les que je regarde correctement.

- Pfff...ok mais jte préviens jvois vraiment que dalle quand je les porte pas. J'ai les yeux niqués à cause des Sharingans.

-Ouais, ça et les 18 heures par jour devant un écran, le taquinais-je

- ME PARLE PAS D'ECRAN ENCULE DE TA RACE !"

Ok...jviens de faire un bond de 3 mètres en arrière. C'était quoi cet accès de colère ? Il tremble de tout son corps mais finit par se calmer:

"Dé...désolé, jsuis un peu à cran à cause du gage de Cartman. Tiens, tu peux regarder mes yeux."

Mouais...j'ai moyennement confiance mais je m'approche quand même. Il a les pupilles dilatées et le regard qui fuit dans tous les sens. Je m'éloigne un peu, pour réfléchir au diagnostic et pour esquiver une éventuelle crise de rage. Il se tord les doigts nerveusement en regardant autour de lui d'un air traqué. Il a plus l'air d'un junky qu'on a privé d'héro que d'un mec qui couve une grippe. Hmmm...C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, jsuis au courant de pas mal de trucs dans ce bahut, si Itachi se shootait, jle saurais surement. Mais en bon futur médecin, je demande quand même à tout hasard:

"Ca t'arrive de te droguer ?

- Hein ? Qui moi ? Ben non, je fume même pas, ni rien. Enfin si, j'ai fumé pendant quelques moi - 3 ans mais j'ai arrêté tout seul. C'est trop saoulant d'avoir sa clope en main, tu peux pas tenir ta manette de console correctement ! Les joints c'est encore pire, Sasori m'avait filé de l'herbe une fois quand on vivait tous au repère de l'Akatsuki mais c'est trop long à rouler quoi ! Jme souviens je voulais m'en faire un pendant un écran de chargement mais ça met trop de temps à préparer, c'est naze. Et puis jveux être concentré pour réussir mes kills quand je joue ! Raaaah faut que j'arrête d'en parler, ça me manque de geeker putain !"

Oh naaaan...Jle sens venir putain, jme facepalm d'avance. Je pensais même pas que c'était possible médicalement, faut pas que les mères en colères coincées du cul apprennent ça, sinon va y avoir un embargo sur les jeux vidéos...

"Je vois...tous les symptomes que tu m'as cité, tu les as depuis quand ?

- Hier matin, pourquoi ?

- Oh parce que t'es juste en manque de geekage, voilà pourquoi."

Il a même pas l'air étonné, et il commence à me raconter à quel point ça lui manque, à quel point il a envie de finir GTA V, à quel point il flippe pour ses jeux en ligne, parce que sérieux Timpampy 666 il lui en veut trop et il va en profiter pour tout lui détruire pendant la semaine...Quand il commence à me parler de FarmVille en m'expliquant que même si c'est pas son genre de jeu à la base il s'inquiète quand même pour ses récoltes, je sens qu'il est temps de le couper:

"Stop ! J'ai compris, mais ton gage dure une semaine, t'as pas d'autre choix que de tenir.

- Jsais pas si je pourrais...Y a moyen de tricher tu crois ?

-Non, ça c'est une très mauvaise idée, t'as vu comme moi le gothique qui a prit feu hier ! Faut juste prendre ton mal en patience et t'occuper d'ici là.

- Mais...mais je m'occupe comment moi ?

- J'en sais rien, t'as qu'à lire, faire du sport, faire du jardinage, jsais pas moi !

- Non mais tu m'imagines jardiner ?

- Alors fait des trucs pour rendre service aux autres. Des choses utiles pour l'école par exemple. Tiens, genre nous aider à trouver le sérial killer qui a buté deux de tes camarades ! J'ai 50 pages à lire sur les death note, fais-le à ma place, tu penseras pas à jouer pendant ce temps !"

Il regarde le dossier que je lui tend d'un air pas convaincu et soupire:

"Jsais pas, ça a l'air chiant comme la mort ton truc, jvais pas réussir à me concentrer dessus...Et ça se capte trop que t'as pas envie de le faire et que tu veux le filer à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Itachi, dis-toi que si on arrive à trouver le coupable...On pourra peut-être arrêter ton gage!

-Donne-moi ça tout de suite !"

C'est bon là il est à fond ! Il m'arrache le truc des mains et se fout à mon bureau pour le lire. Jvais enfin pouvoir me reposer 5 minutes...Jme couche sur le lit médicalisé, je ferme les yeux et...et mon téléphone vibre. Fait chier. Je le sors et je me tourne vers Itachi qui lève les yeux de son -enfin de mon- rapport.

"Un message pour le King's Game. Tu l'as pas reçu ?

- Sasuke m'a confisqué mon portable. Il a peur que je joue à Fruit Ninja. Ca dis quoi ?

- Attend je l'ouvre. " L'élève numéro 1, Gon Freecss doit se masturber devant un public de 5 personnes de son choix avant ce soir 20 heures, sinon il agonisera dans d'atroces souffrances""

Oh merde... jle sens pas, jle sens pas ! Déjà connaissant Gon, il est tellement naif et prude que je suis pas sur qu'il en soit capable...Et surtout, il va choisir qui comme public ? Putain j'espère que je serai pas dedans ! Il s'est pas fait beaucoup de potes depuis son arrivée ici...Sérieux il manquerait plus que je doive passer mon aprem à mater Gon qui essaye de se branler...

[...]

"Merci à tous d'être venus, nous murmure timidement Gon, je vous ai acheté des M&M's et du coca pour vous remercier, j'espère que vous aimez ça..."

Et merde...Je pouvais quand même pas laisser mon pote crever donc je suis venu, mais je crois que j'aurai encore préféré aller à l'enterrement de Neji avec les autres. Kurapika a l'air blasé d'être là aussi. Par contre, Killua et Butters sont souriants.. Killua parce qu'il s'apprête à réaliser le fantasme de sa vie et Butters...ben parce qu'il a toujours une gueule d'imbécile heureux. Y a aussi un mec chelou qui trimballe une perfusion et qui fait semblant de toussoter. Kurapika, Killua et moi on le mate avec suspicion, et c'est le plus jeune qui se lance finalement:

"J'adore les surcreries Gon, mais t'avais pas besoin de me remercier. Par contre... tu peux m'expliquer ce que l'alien fout là ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ce connard d'alien, pourquoi il est là ? Tu as dis que tu invitais des amis proches non ?

- Tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre Killua, c'est Kevin, le garçon timide de notre classe qui est souvent absent à cause de son cancer du poumon. Il est très gentil. Et j'aimerais que tu t'excuses pour le gros mot que tu viens de lui dire.

- Euh non, Gon. C'est l'alien déguisé, et il rate les cours parce qu'il joue une trentaine d'autres personnages, pas parce qu'il est malade...

- Killua ! Tu recommences à critiquer mes amis ? Comment tu veux que les choses s'arrangent entre nous si tu es jaloux de tous mes autres copains ?"

Killua baisse les yeux et murmure des excuses confuses. Il est toujours aussi soumis à Gon celui-là... Kurapika et moi on intervient pas tout de suite, mais on chuchote quand même à l'alien qu'on l'a à l'oeil, ce à quoi il répond par une plainte effrayée avant de nous tousser des glaires dessus. Mouais...Reste a espérer qu'il ne prépare pas l'un de ses coups de pute habituels...

"Asseyez-vous où vous voulez, je...euh je vais aux toilettes avant de commencer, je suis un peu nerveux."

Y a de la place pour trois sur le lit de Gon et il a rajouté deux chaises à coté. Je me fous au bord du lit et j'ordonne à Roger de se placer sur la chaise à ma gauche pour que je puisse le surveiller. Vu le regard que Killua lance à Butters, je dis au blondinet de se foutre en fin de rangée, histoire de les éloigner le plus possible. Kurapika s'installe gracieusement sur le lit, à quelques centimètres seulement de moi. Je ne l'ai pas revu d'aussi près depuis...depuis la fameuse soirée du concert. Il est toujours aussi beau putain ! Il me dédit un sourire magnifique et me demande gentiment:

"Léorio ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce t...

- Naaaan ! Interdiction de vous parler vous deux !"

Ca c'est Killua qui vient de briser nos retrouvailles magique en foutant son gros cul entre nous deux ! Il bouffe une sucette et me regarde en souriant:

"Ta meuf a tellement confiance en toi qu'elle m'a filé deux kilos de sucreries pour que je t'empêche d'approcher de la petite allumeuse du bahut, dit-il en désignant Kurapika du bout de sa sucette, mais je l'aime pas trop Sakderat, jvous préfère encore vous deux à choisir ! Alors je serai facilement corruptible si y a de la bouffe en jeux !

- Non, intervient Kurapika d'une voix triste, je comprends qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle n'ai pas confiance en moi. Je suis responsable de la situation, si elle ne veut pas que Léorio me parle, je respecte son choix."

Putain et moi on me demande pas mon avis ? Ca fait des semaines que j'ai envie de parler avec mon ancien meilleur pote de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ! Sérieux j'arrête pas d'y repenser sans vraiment réussir à déterminer si je regrette que ça se soit passé ou si je regrette surtout qu'on ai pas été encore plus loin tous les trois... Et pour une fois que j'ai une excuse pour l'approcher à moins de dix mètres, Sakura trouve encore le moyen de tout gâcher... En même temps j'ai pas envie de la mettre en colère, une fois elle a tué Kenny juste parce qu'il était venu me demander de réparer le lit de sa chambre. Bon ok, il l'avait dit d'un ton ambigue, mais quand même, on tue pas les gens quoi, même ceux qui sont immortels !

Gon finit par revenir dans la pièce. Il se plante en plein milieu de la pièce, raide comme un piquet et joue nerveusement avec ses mains. Butters lui rappelle avec beaucoup de classe:

"Gon c'est ton zizi que tu dois tripoter, pas tes mains.

-Euh...oui je sais...Euh vous me voyez tous là, c'est bon ? Euh...donc merci à tous d'être là..."

Putain on a même droit au discours de bienvenue et tout...Le pauvre Gon est super gêné et ose pas nous regarder dans les yeux. Il finit par demander en fixant ses chaussures:

"Est-ce que...est-ce que vous savez si je dois me mettre...tout nu pour faire ça ?

- Oui, oui, s'empresse de répondre Killua, dans le doute je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te déshabilles pour être sûr que ça marche !

- Mais non, il ne faut pas nécessairement être nu pour se mastuber, le contredit Kurapika avant de rougir comme une pivoine et d'ajouter, enfin d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté...

- Tu devrais peut-être tenir ton tee-shirt avec ton autre main pour que ton zizi soit plus à l'aise ? suggère Butters.

L'alien ne formule pas de commentaires et se contente de tousser d'une façon bien dégueu. Moi je ne dis rien et je me facepalm à deux mains tellement la scène est surréaliste. Après 10 minutes de débats pendant lesquels Killua a violemment enfoncé ses ongles dans la cuisse de Kurapika pour le rallier à son idée sur la nudité, et pendant lesquelles Butters nous a raconté des anecdotes charmantes sur ses premières pollutions nocturnes et sur le fait qu'il conservait son foutre dans des bocaux quand il était jeune, on finit par tomber d'accord sur " enlève juste le bas". Là il faut encore d'autres longues minutes pour que Gon se décide à descendre son short devant nous. Une fois chose faite, il n'ose pas trop bouger parce qu'apparemment il y a un autre problème.

"Euh...je dois faire quoi exactement maintenant ? Kurapika, toi qui sais toujours plein de choses, tu peux m'expliquer ?"

Kurapika se décompose et lui bégaye "euh ben euh ce genre de truc ça m'interesse pas du tout et j'y connais rien moi demande à Léorio il te donnera une explication médicale", moi je planque encore plus ma tête entre mes mains en essayant de me faire oublier, Killua se propose pour faire une démo à Gon, l'alien vomit du sang dans un sachet et c'est finalement Butters qui nous sauve la mise en lui mimant le geste a effectuer sur une canette de coca.

Gon se lance enfin et se touche avec la délicatesse d'un pingouin croisé avec un éléphant. C'est le truc le moins sexy que j'ai vu de ma vie et on est tous très mal à l'aise, surtout Killua qui a beaucoup de mal à tenir en place. Je me tourne vers lui pour voir ce qui ne va pas et...Oh non me dites pas qu'il est en train de...Ah ben oui, contrairement à Gon, Killua bande très clairement. Oh merde, j'ai encore bien choisi ma place moi, j'aurais encore mieux fait de me mettre avec Butters !

"Euh...désolé ça marche pas, dit Gon d'un air penaud, j'ai pas trop l'habitude de faire ça, je dois mal m'y prendre.

- Mais non Gon, lui répond ce pervers de Killua, tu t'y prends très bien !

-Ah bon ? Ben je sais pas, j'arrive pas à...tu sais...a être dur...

-Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux ! Enfin...je veux dire pour que cet horrible gage soit fait au plus vite et que cette épreuve soit derrière toi !"

Il se lève sans même attendre la réponse du pauvre Gon traumatisé, mais je lui attrappe le bras et le force à se rassoir.

"Non Killua, le message est très clair il doit se "masturber" et pas se "faire masturber" par quelqu'un d'autre ! Même si ta dévotion amicale est admirable tu reste là, sinon il risque de mourir."

La perspective de perdre à jamais son Gon adoré suffit à le raisonner, même si malheureusement pour moi elle ne suffit pas à le faire débander.

"Nan vraiment, ça marche pas, s'inquiète Gon, j'ai besoin de vos conseils les amis, dites-moi ce que je fais mal, je veux pas mourir moi !

-Moi je trouve ta façon de faire parfaite, s'extasie Killua, c'est pas grave si ça dure longtemps, on est pas pressé !

- Euh tu devrais peut-être essayer de te...caresser plus doucement, tu es un peu trop brusque, suggère un Kurapika super gêné mais toujours là pour aider ses amis

- Mais non, là justement il y va trop mollement, c'est pour ça qu'il est pas excité, intervient Butters

- Euh...je vais plus vite ou plus doucement alors ?

- Et si on se mettait tous à se masturber ? propose -comme par hasard- un Killua très motivé, comme ça Gon se sentira moins seul !

- Euh c'est gentil de proposer, Killua, répond l'intéressé, mais je crois que si je vois les zizis d'autres garçons ça va encore plus me dégouter et me couper toute envie...

- Ah oui, bien sur, où avais-la tête, répond un Killua désormais dépressif

- Et toi Léorio t'en penses quoi ? T'es le plus grand d'entre nous, c'est toi qui dois connaitre le mieux les choses d'adultes comme ça...

- Tu devrais commencer par fermer les yeux et essayer de nous ignorer, soupirais-je. Je pense que le truc qui te bloque vraiment c'est d'avoir tous tes potes qui te regardent.

- Oui c'est stressant de faire ça devant vous, admet Gon en baissant les yeux. Je vais essayer de faire comme si vous étiez pas là. Bon je ferme les yeux, essayez de pas trop bavarder ok ?"

Il suit mon conseil qui était le moins pourri du lot et recommence à se toucher n'importe comment. Au bout d'interminables minutes qui semblent durer des siècles, il arrive enfin à avoir une érection. Faudrait filmer nos gueules là ! Kurapika et moi on a l'air aussi traumatisés que si on regardait two girls one cup, Butters a un sourire niais comme s'il matait joyeusement un épisode de Bob l'Eponge, et Killua...Ca se passe de commentaires. Non seulement son érection est flagrante a travers son short, mais sa respiration s'est accélérée et il étouffe un gémissement qu'on entend très distinctement vu tout le monde est silencieux . Qu'est-ce que ça craint d'être assis juste à coté de lui... Heureusement pour moi, c'est vers son autre voisin qu'il se tourne:

"Kukakipa, file-moi ton espèce de manteau-tapis !

- Mon...mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? chuchote "Kukakipa"

- Putain à ton avis ! Même en croisant les jambes ça se capte à mort que je bande, il me faut un truc large pour le cacher, sinon Gon va être choqué !

- Ben c'est pas le seul a être choqué, grognais-je, contrôle-toi un peu, tu rends cette expérience encore plus traumatisante qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

- Euh vous parlez de quoi ? demande timidement Gon qui a cessé ses mouvemements.

- De rien, de rien, répondent en coeur les deux jeunes hunter, ne t'occupe pas de nous !

- J'ai une bonne ouie vous savez, j'ai pas compris certains de vos mots, mais j'ai tout entendu !

-Ah...euuh ben j'ai un peu froid, donc je voulais que Kurapika me prête son manteau, mais c'est rien, continue !

- Tu veux pas plutôt que j'augmente le chauffage ?

- Non, c'est bon, j'avais trop chaud de toute façon, soupire le blond en enlevant à contre-coeur son vêtement bleu et jaune et en le balançant à la tête de Killua.

Killua s'emmitoufle n'importe comment dans la tenue bleu et jaune et Gon recommence à se toucher. Il finit par gémir doucement et ce coup-ci Killua manque vraiment de se gicler dessus. Jme décale jusqu'au bord du lit parce que là ça craint vraiment trop pour moi.

"Je...je dois aller aux toilettes immédiatement, désolé Gon !" bredouille Killua

Il se lève en trombe, mais se prend les pieds dans le manteau trop grand pour lui avant de s'effondrer de tout son long sur Kurapika. Ce dernier est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Killua, à califourchon sur lui, respire de plus en plus bruyamment. Il s'est immobilisé et n'ose plus bouger d'un pouce, du coup c'est le blond qui tente de se dégager pour se barrer le plus loin possible. En essayant de s'extirper, il bouge les jambes et sa cuisse frotte contre l'entre-jambe du plus jeune.

"Aaah nan bouge...surtout...paaaas"

Trop tard..Killua se cache le visage dans les mains de honte tout en gémissant son orgasme. Kurapika tire une gueule que je pourrais trouver drôle si je n'étais pas choqué à vie et...un peu jaloux aussi !

"Killua, tu fais de drôles de bruits, tu t'es fait mal en tombant ? demande naivement Gon Attend je viens voir...

-Non, non, non tout va bien, reste où t'es !"

Ca c'est Kurapika, Killua et moi qui venons de hurler de concert. Puis le hunter aux cheveux blancs fusille son ami blond du regard et lui balance:

"Putain je te hais ! Pourquoi il se passe toujours ce genre de truc quand on est dans la même pièce ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? Quand c'est à moi que ça arrive, c'est moi qui me fait engueuler, quand c'est à toi que ça arrive c'est encore moi qui me fait engueuler ?

- Si t'oses te foutre de moi avec ça je t'arrache le coeur à mains nues !

- Mais bien sur, c'était tellement drôle que je vais avoir envie de me remémorer ce moment hilarant tous les jours ! Y a que toi que ça fait rire de reparler de ce genre de choses, moi j'ai surtout envie d'aller me faire une potion d'amnésie ! Et t'as pas intérêt à en avoir foutu sur ma tunique, c'est la tenue de cérémonie de mon clan, si tu l'as souillée jte tue ! Et lève toi de là, t'es toujours sur ma jambe ! "

Comme Gon rapplique vers nous, je tire Killua vers le milieu du lit et j'invente le premier truc plausible qui me passe par la tête:

"C'est rien Gon, Killua s'est fait mal à la jambe en tombant mais tout est arrangé maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les deux autres grogent que oui, Gon lâche l'affaire et retourne à sa place, mais entre temps il a complètement débandé et on doit tout recommencer à zéro. Au bout de quelques minutes, Killua nous tend une sucette a Kurapika et moi d'un air penaud et nous chuchote:

"Si vous le racontez à personne, je vous laisse parler juste tous les deux pendant une heure...

- Comme si j'allais raconter ça aux autres, répond gentiment Kurapika, t'en fais pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec nous, et Butters et Gon n'ont rien compris de toute façon. Promis, ça reste entre nous.

- Merci...

-Et puis on est quitte comme ça !"

Ce à quoi Killua répond en lui jetant une sucette à la tête. Je les regarde presque tendrement. Ca m'avait manqué ce genre d'ambiance !

Près d'une interminable heure plus tard, Gon parvient enfin à venir à bout de son gage. Une immense vague de soulagement s'empare du groupe, et Gon va même jusqu'à pleurer de joie dans les bras d'un Killua aux anges. Malheureusement pour nous, l'alien avait planqué une caméra dans sa perfusion et nous a filmé toute l'après-midi. Gon a terminé sur youporn sous le titre "la branlette pour les nuls" et le passage de Killua et Kurapika a été posté sur le site du yaoi de Jiraya dans la rubrique "cosplay coquin des personnages principaux". Cosplay relativement critiqué d'ailleurs, puisque les fans ont déclaré que "les deux mecs sont quand même beaucoup moins mignons que les vrais personnages!" et que "c'est naze, ils s'embrassent même pas !". Et évidemment Sakura m'a cassé la gueule parce que j'ai discuté avec Kurapika. Putain d'alien et putain de King's Game...Jcrois que maintenant on est tous aussi déterminés qu'Itachi a trouver le tueur. Et quand on l'aura trouvé, on va vraiment lui faire payer tout ça...

A suivre...

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre étant de ma pote, je vous exprime ma rage étant donné que Killua est mon perso préféré (Kurapika étant celui qui la tient plus à coeur, à elle)! Et c'est donc une sorte de vengeance vis-à-vis de ce que j'ai pu faire subir à Kurapika (bien tardive la vengeance)! Je suis pas tendre avec Killua non plus en général, mais bon^^! De toute façon, chaque personnage en prend pour son grade!<em>


	53. Derrière le masque de froideur

**Yooooooo! On est de retour! Merci pour les reviews mais... personne ne s'est offusqué de la mort de Neji?! Haha! **

**Bref, désolée de cette looooongue absence. C'est impardonnable, je sais. Mais réjouissez-vous, ça continue! J'espère que vous vous souvenez toujours de ce qu'il passe dans la fic?! Nan?! Souvenez vous juste du King's Game et c'est bon, on est en plein dedans! Vive les gages!**

**Ce POV est très Narutien. Très peu de Hunter X Hunter, juste des allusions. Idem pour South Park. Ca viendra, ça viendra, on a des gages en réserve plus qu'il n'en faut, et ça touche toutes les séries (d'ailleurs, HxH va s'en prendre plein la gueule dans les prochains chapitres, comme d'hab, vous me direz)!**

**Fans de SasuNaru ou NaruSasu (alors? ce sera quoi? Suspens!), c'est pour vous! **

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sasuke<strong>

Chaque parcelle de mon corps me lance. Cela fait plus de six heures que je m'entraîne au taijutsu dans la forêt interdite. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle porte ce nom, il est si simple d'y aller et personne ne vient jamais voir qui y traîne. La nuit cède doucement sa place et, à travers les arbres, je peux distinguer les faibles rayons du soleil levant caresser les feuilles mourantes. L'automne est ma saison favorite. Dommage qu'elle en soit à ces derniers battements. La nature qui s'était teintée d'une couleur pourpre revêt déjà la froideur sans vie de l'hiver mais les effluves de la pluie sur les sentiers apaisent ma rage intérieure. Derrière mon masque de froideur, je boue. On entend les rugissements des hypogriffes au loin. Je retourne à mes crochets du gauche sur un saule cogneur lorsque des bruits de pas m'interrompent. Je m'arrête dans ma lancée. Quelqu'un ose venir me déranger ? Visiblement, il s'agit d'une personne à la démarche maladroite et ne contenant absolument pas l'impact de ses pas sur le sol. Ce n'est donc ni un ninja, ni un hunter. J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet et me lance donc face à la personne en question, m'arrêtant devant elle, un kunai à la main :

« Tu me veux quoi ?

- Euh… ton frère te cherche. Répond la jeune fille plus qu'enrobée, vêtue de noir qui me fait face. »

Je la toise du regard, jette le kunai en me retournant – celui-ci a visiblement atteint sa cible à en juger par le cri de fangirl idiote qu'elle laisse échapper – et lui emboîte le pas. M'annoncer de la sorte qu'Itachi veut me voir n'est pas chose anodine. Elle aurait pu y mettre les formes.

J'arrive chez mon frère. Il est assis sur le sol, seul, en train de jouer avec des voitures en plastique. Je demande :

« Tu fais quoi, là, tu rattrapes l'enfance que tu M'as arrachée en tuant notre famille ?

- Nan, je reproduis GTA.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? »

Il se redresse, tremblant comme une feuille, s'installe sur le lit et tapote la place à côté de lui pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. Je m'exécute. Il a sans doute un truc important à me dire au sujet de la stèle des Uchiha. Peut-être ont-ils découverts une nouvelle partie à traduire. Peut-être même est-elle déjà traduite. Je repose ma question :

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? »

Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère dans cet état, il est en sueur, blanc comme un linge et je suis sûr qu'il a perdu du poids. Il répond finalement :

« Nan, mais nan, je veux juste… ben parler quoi. T'es mon frérot. Juste parler de… ben de trucs. Raconte moi ta vie ! Je te connais pas si bien que ça au final ! T'as fait quoi de beau ces dernières années où on s'est pas vus ? C'est vrai que t'as fait des trucs avec Shikamaru ? Naruto est vénère là, en même temps, il avait trop inventé que lui-même avait fait des trucs avec toi, je me demande si Deidara le paie pas pour qu'il ruine ta réputation. Je peux lui écrire un message si tu veux, pour lui dire d'arrêter ! Tu me passes ton portable ?

- Non, tu vas jouer à Flappy Bird. »

C'est quoi cette histoire avec Shikamaru là ? Je blâme mes capacités de réflexion pour ne pas avoir compris qu'Itachi voulait uniquement me voir pour pallier à son manque d'écrans. Je voudrais lui en demander davantage sur ce que Nar…le boulet de service a dit, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire croire que ça me touche. C'est vrai, ça ne m'atteint absolument pas. C'est fâcheux qu'il y ait des rumeurs sur moi et j'enverrais sûrement Shikamaru à l'infirmerie pour ça, mais le fait que le boulet soit affecté n'est pas du tout un problème, ni une satisfaction. Je suis neutre face à cela, qu'on soit clair.

J'envoie donc chier mon frère. Il se jette parterre et tend la main vers moi dans un acte dramatique. Je referme la porte derrière moi sans le regarder. J'ai enfin ma vengance.

Mon portable vibre. Message du blond retardé : _« On travaille sur la potion avec Ichigo à la bibliothèque mais c'est compliqué. Il insiste pour le faire à deux, mais je pense qu'on a besoin d'aide. »_

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre au message et trace direct à la bibliothèque. Ce qui n'a aucune signification spéciale. Je n'ai rien à faire après tout, j'ai déjà interrompu mon entraînement. Et je suis également concerné par la réussite de mon année scolaire. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une potion me fasse tout rater.

J'arrive donc à la bibliothèque et il ne me faut pas bien longtemps avant de localiser mes « partenaires ». Ils sont bruyants à l'extrême et semblent se battre pour des carapaces de cafards. Je les rejoins donc, les toise du regard et leur demande froidement.

« Vous vous amusez bien ?

- On se débrouille seuls Sasuke, perd pas de temps avec nous !

- Malheureusement, je vais devoir sacrifier un peu de mon précieux temps libre avec les deux personnes que je supporte le moins dans cette école, et c'est dire. Vois-tu, Ichigo, je n'ai pas envie de rater mon année à cause de vous.

- Ben pourquoi tu t'es pas mis avec Kyle ? »

J'ignore cette remarque et m'empare du livre de potions. Naruto n'a pas osé me regarder depuis tout à l'heure. Il semble pris d'un mélange de gêne et d'énervement. Je leur demande ce qu'ils ont déjà mis dans le chaudron devant eux. Ca me semble correct s'ils n'oublient pas quelque-chose. Je suis assez surpris. Le débile aux cheveux oranges est peut-être plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît. Au final, ils ont fini le truc. Naruto jette fièrement la dernière feuille de Meramine, ce qui achève notre (leur ?) préparation. La potion terminée, il la verse dans une fiole alors que je serre les dents, persuadé qu'il va en verser partout. Le boulet pose alors la question la plus débile du monde lorsqu'on a un minimum de connaissances en potions :

« Celui qui boit la potion, il va tomber amoureux de nous trois ?

- Evidemment que non, je réponds, comment peut on être si stupide ? On ne peut être amoureux que d'une personne. C'est toi qui a mis le dernier ingrédient donc cette potion est techniquement la tienne. »

Ichigo s'empare alors de la fiole.

« Bon, je la teste ! On peut pas rendre un travail dont on est pas sûr de la justesse, si ?!

- Mais tu vas tomber amoureux de moi si tu la bois ?

- Ca changera pas de d'habitude ! Réplique Ichigo accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil évocateur. »

Mais quel idiot, on peut tenter sur un chat ou une personne totalement extérieur. Sans réfléchir davantage, j'arrache la potion des mains du roux et la bois d'une traite. Elle a un goût abominable ? Je sais pas comment on aurait pu l'utiliser sur quelqu'un sans le prévenir en fait. Je déglutis et enchaîne :

« Mais t'es attardé ou quoi, quel intérêt de tester la potion si t'es déjà amoureux de lui !? »

Naruto me regarde avec de grands yeux. Le roux aussi semble dans l'attente. Je regarde le blond à la recherche d'un quelconque changement concernant ce que je ressens pour lui. Rien du tout.

« Bon, on recommence la potion ce soir, 20h. Je te vois toujours comme le gros loser que t'es. »

Quelle journée de merde. Je vais me retrouver avec ces deux cons deux fois. Je les toise du regard, lâche mon « tss » habituel et sort de la bibliothèque. Il est seulement 14h, j'ai encore le temps de m'entraîner. Pis le fait de voir Nar… le boulet de service me donne envie de me défouler là. Je trace dans les couloirs et me retrouve face à une scène des plus étranges. Une foule d'élèves hystériques est attroupée. Je reconnais même quelques profs. Ils ont tous leur iphone dégainé et prennent des photos en chaîne… de… quoi au juste ? Je tente d'éviter tout ce monde en passant sur le côté et jette un bref regard à ce qui semble être la raison du rassemblement. Et bien, si j'avais été Kakashi, je me serais fait le face palm de la mort. Sérieusement, au mileu de tous ces prépubères en chaleur (et quelques vieux pervers) se trouvent le Kuruta aux yeux rouges et son pote qui manipule l'électricité en train de s'embrasser goulument. Encore une raison à ajouter au pourquoi je déteste cette école. Evidemment, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de yaoi étant donné que Jiraya en est l'auteur et que tous les ninjas ont eu les scans gratuitement par mail. Le genre de mail qui me donne envie de m'arracher les yeux. Il s'est donc basé sur des faits réels. Poudlard est vraiment une école de gays. Personne n'y échappe. J'entends des bruits de monnaie qui tombent au sol alors que je suis déjà un peu éloigné. Il faut croire qu'ils font ça pour la thune. Je continue mon chemin vers la sortie lorsque j'entends un bip. Et d'ailleurs bien plus qu'un. Tout le couloir résonne. Je sors mon portable de ma poche. Les autres derrières doivent être en train de faire de même. J'en déduis qu'il s'agit de ce nouveau jeu qui a laissé plusieurs victimes derrière son passage récemment. Qui est mort déjà que je connais ? Ah oui, Neji. Je lis le message :

_« L'élève numéro 23 Sasuke Uchiha doit confesser ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aime sous une heure trente. Si l'ordre n'est pas exécuté, son cœur se glacera pour de vrai »_

Je range mon portable et continue mon chemin. Les cris hystériques se sont transformés en chuchotements. Je réalise. Mon cerveau se prend un mur mental. WHAAAT ?! Je vais buter ce connard de possesseur de Death Note ! Non vraiment, pourquoi personne n'a cherché à le tuer encore? Avouer mes sentiments ? Mais à qui ? Si encore je ressentais quoique ce soit pour quelqu'un qui soit un tant soit peu différent de la haine ou de l'indifférence totale, je le ferais mais c'est un ordre infaisable. Il faut que je retrouve ce type. Pas le choix. On a déjà un indice, il ne connaît pas ses cibles personnellement vu comme il a tapé loin là. Qui pourrait croire que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un ?! Je commence l'investigation, j'ai encore…1h30 ?! Nan, nan, nan… C'est une blague. Pourquoi j'ai pas eu un truc plus simple comme tuer la personne que j'aime ? Ou nan, qu'est-ce que je raconte, tuer quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Ou me faire torturer pendant 72h sous genjutsu. Je pouvais pas avoir ça, non ?! Je fais demi-tour et commence à courir. Il faut que je me pose. Je vais aller dans ma chambre et préparer un plan pour contrer ça. Oui, c'est ça. Il suffit d'arrêter la personne qui orchestre ce jeu. C'est simple, en fait. Il faut juste que je… réfléchisse un peu. Au calme. On se détend. Je repasse devant la foule et je sens leurs regards sur moi.

Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à la tour des Cul'd'Karibou et une illumination me vient. Je sais qui j'aime. Il est en train de descendre les escaliers dans l'autre sens. J'ai qu'à aller lui dire, maintenant, tout de suite et on en parle plus. Après, je pourrais préparer ma vengeance tranquillement. Il s'arrête devant moi, l'air grave. Forcément, il s'inquiète pour moi suite au message. Il s'apprête à parler mais je l'interromps :

« Je t'aime. »

J'entends alors une des voix les plus agaçantes que je connaisse (et j'en connais un paquet) venant de derrière mon interlocuteur actuel :

« Haaaaaaaaaaaa, comme c'est dégeu les incestueux !

- Putain Deidara ferme ta gueule, fait profil bas dans les couloirs, t'imagines McGonagall passe ?! Balance un Sasori en stress

- Pas de risque, elle doit être en train de mater la représentation yaoi de l'alien et Saï là tu sais. Ici par contre, on avait pas besoin d'un Game of Thrones live. Ca pourrait lancer de mauvaises rumeurs….»

Nos trois portables sonnent à l'unisson. Je dégaine le miens aussi vite que possible. Ordre exécuté, ordre exécuté.

_« Message de l'administrateur du King's Game : comme c'est beau l'amour fraternel ! Mais ça ne compte pas. »_

Je me tourne vers Itachi dépité, alors que les autres tracent leur route. Mon frère me fixe de ses yeux vitreux :

« Je demande que 30 secondes…. Pitié… je jouerais pas, je veux juste regarder l'écran d'accueil. !

- Putain Itachi, tu soule là, tu vois pas la situation ? »

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Ben non, il comprend pas, il a pas de portable. D'un côté, je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas à lui d'avoir un gage. Il ne serait même pas au courant. Je l'ignore et continue mon chemin, lentement cette fois-ci. Je l'entends se plaindre derrière. J'arrive dans ma chambre et m'assieds mollement sur mon lit. Il me reste 1h15. Putain, j'hésite vraiment à pas plutôt crever.

[…]

Ca fait combien de temps que je suis devant cette porte au juste ? Je suis plutôt étonné de n'avoir croisé personne dans les couloirs vu l'école de branleur et surtout de fouineurs dans laquelle on est. J'avais préparé une excuse au cas où mais tant mieux, je pourrais l'utiliser une autre fois. Non, là je raconte de la merde, comment ça une autre fois ? Ce sera la 1ère et la dernière fois que j'irais voir Naruto sans autre motif qu'un message important de Kakashi. Cette bonne vieille excuse. Si ça se trouve, y aura personne à l'intérieur, j'entends pas un bruit. Shikamaru et Kiba sont occupés à prendre des photos de Killua/Kurapika. Peut-être Naruto les a-t-il rejoint. Dans ce cas, il faudra que je m'immisce dans la foule. Et juste en chuchotant, pour que personne n'entende… Merde, nan, ce serait tellement horrible comme scénario. Pitié, dites-moi que mon loser d'ex-partenaire est dans sa chambre ! Il est quelle heure-là ? Putain, il reste 20min, j'ai pas géré. Et s'il était loin et introuvable ? Parfois je me dis que je préférerais limite crever que de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Non sérieux, ce connard de King, je me jure qu'une fois que j'aurais plus cette pression de confession de merde, je le retrouverai et ma vengeance sera de taille. Et ça, c'est un domaine qui me connaît. Bon, il est temps…

Je tourne la poignée, la porte n'est visiblement pas verrouillée, pour pas changer. Putain, pourvu qu'il soit pas en train de se branler ou de faire un truc gore. Pis merde, j'aurais p'tet du toquer. Trop tard.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et une scène à peu près du même niveau que ce que j'imaginais s'offre à moi. Sauf qu'elle m'exprime plus de colère que de dégoût …

« Vous faites quoi là ? »

Le connard de roux tourne sa tête vers moi mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Il est à califourchon sur un Naruto dont le visage ne cache pas sa gêne. Celui-ci se débat de son prédateur pour retrouver une position décente et commence les excuses :

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! On… euh… on s'entraînait…

- Naruto voulait des conseils, il semblerait qu'ayant de l'expérience, je puisse lui enseigner certaines choses…

- Dégage de là.

- Sasuke, je te jure, on faisait rien !

- Et en quoi on devrait se justifier ? Demande le shinigami remplaçant. De ce qu'on m'a dit et de ce que j'ai pu voir, vous traînez même pas ensemble tous les deux.

- On t'a dit quoi au juste ? Je reprends.

- Que Naruto se tournait beaucoup trop de films à ton sujet, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le contraire.

- QUOI ?! Intervient Naruto. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de films ? Je te jure, j'ai rien dit Sasuke ! »

- Laisse tomber ce type Naruto, il est pas pour toi de toute façon, reprend le connard. Tu mérites tellement mieux ! Il te faut quelqu'un qui tienne à toi et soit fier d'être à tes côtés et t'afficher… Perso, je… »

- Nan, mais oh, nan mais déjà, hein, on arrête, l'interrompt Naruto qui se tourne vers moi. J'ai jamais dit que t'étais fait pour moi Sasuke, t'inquiète, je t'assure, je parle jamais de toi ! On me dit « Sasuke », je dis « Qui ? » ! »

Je lâche un soupir d'exaspération. A cette minute, la seule chose que je veux, c'est que ce shinigami de merde sorte d'ici. Il y a déjà assez de risque que les deux autres colocs se pointent, je peux pas perdre plus de temps. Et aussi, surtout, parce-que le plus dur sera encore quand nous serons seuls. J'hésite un instant à lui lancer un shuriken près de l'oreille pour qu'il comprenne que je suis sérieux, mais si il est autant attiré par Naruto, on suppose que leur personnalité sont similaires. De fait cet insecte risquerait de m'attaquer à son tour et même s'il est certain que je l'écraserai, son potentiel m'étant encore inconnu, je ne peux pas calculer le temps que cela me prendra. Heureusement, mon boulet d'ex-partenaire prend la parole avant ça :

« Ichigo…. Tu… tu peux nous laisser seul. »

Je relève les yeux. Naruto est rouge comme une pivoine rien qu'à ces mots. Tssss. Quel idiot. Me dit pas qu'il a des arrières pensées sur ce qui pourrait se passer si on était seuls ?! Bon, au moins il aura été utile. Le roux semble l'écouter. Son visage exprime un mélange de surprise et de déception. Ca me plaît bien. Il se lève, s'empare de son sac-à-dos et… oh ! Il nous fait quoi là ?! Il s'approche de Naruto pour embrasser sa joue et murmure quelque-chose que je n'entends pas de là où je suis. Je serre les poings. Pourquoi je serre les poings ?! Je me retiens d'intervenir. Ouf, mon cerveau a encore ses moyens sur mon corps. Pourquoi je boue comme ça ?! On était clair, il faut que je confesse à la personne que j'aime. J'ai interprété ça comme tout type d'amour, j'ai essayé Itachi, ça n'a pas marché. Naruto ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit si je n'avais pas fait une liste des gens que je déteste le moins, et bien que Naruto arrivant en fin de liste, je l'ai choisi par pur hasard au final, ou plutôt par pression externe vu que tout le monde semble s'imaginer qu'il puisse arriver quelque-chose entre nous alors que c'est mort, mort, mort. Non sérieux, c'est impossible que ça marche. On sait tous très bien que je vais mourir aujourd'hui, mon cœur étant beaucoup trop froid pour s'ouvrir à un autre être. Et encore moins ce boulet à moustaches ! Mais me voilà, face à lui. Le shinigami passe à côté de moi en me fixant d'un regard se voulant glacial mais qui ne ferait peur à personne. Il sort en claquant la porte. Naruto est toujours sur le lit. Je n'ai pas bougé non plus. Il commence :

« Il… il est arrivé quelque-chose ? »

C'est dingue comme sa personnalité seul ou accompagné diffère. Ou peut-être est-ce juste quand il est seul avec moi. Il s'entortille les doigts. On dirait presque que nos rôles sont inversés. Il est limite attendrissant quand il raconte pas de conneries.

« Je t'aime. »

….

J'ai prononcé ces mots sur un ton neutre. En le regardant bien dans les yeux. Je le fixe toujours. Un silence pesant s'installe. Mon travail ici est fait de toute façon. Je fais alors demi-tour et m'apprête à sortir.

« Sasukeeeee ! »

Je me retourne. Il est debout, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il ne rougit plus. Il ne semble pas plus surpris que ça.

« Ca a marché ! On est trop bons, putain, on va avoir un E là, pour sûr ! Franchement j'ai eu une hésitation une seconde mais hé, heureusement que je suis pas mal intelligent, je me suis rappelé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ben la potion, mec ! T'inquiète je te rassure, c'est la potion de tout à l'heure, t'as dû zappé à cause de ses effets ! Haha rassure-toi, demain tu pourras me détester à nouveau. Je raconterai pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Ses yeux et sa voix ne sont pas en phase avec le visage riant qu'il affiche. La potion…. Et si c'était vrai…. ? Non, je ne ressens aucune différence par rapport à avant. Et j'ai beau le regarder, je n'ai aucun sentiment nouveau qui me vient. Et de toute façon, vu la difficulté de la recette, il n'y a quasi aucune chance que deux imbéciles comme Naruto et Ichigo soient parvenu à un dixième de ce à quoi le philtre est censé ressembler. Je regarde mon portable. Toujours pas de message qui me confirme que la mission est réussie._ Evidemment, puisque je ne l'aime pas_. Il faut néanmoins tenter.

« Non, ce n'est pas la potion. Tu crois franchement être capable de réussir un philtre d'amour alors que t'as jamais réussi les potions de base ?! Tu me fais rire avec tes illusions débiles. Comme celle de devenir un hokage, hahaha ! Il est temps de redescendre sur terre. Tu as toujours été le dernier, à Konoha comme ici. Et tu seras toujours le dernier. Tu veux quelqu'un qui soit fier de marcher à tes côtés ?! Mais qui le serait ?! Cet idiot de shinigami ne te connait juste pas encore assez pour s'en rendre compte ! Il est juste attiré par toi parce-que t'es plutôt mignon ! Personne ne veut de toi, fais-toi une raison ! »

Euh… c'était pas ce que j'étais censé dire. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour m'arrêter là. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, putain ?! Là, je fais comment pour me confesser ? Personne veut de toi, connard, mais je suis amoureux de toi ! Non-sens…

« Waouw, alors, tu me trouves plutôt mignon ? »

Je relève les yeux. Le rouge est revenu aux joues du boulet. J'y crois pas que de toutes les horreurs que je viens de lui dire, il ait retenu que ça ! Je ris doucement. Je m'approche de lui. Cet idiot est légèrement plus grand que moi. Quand est-ce qu'il m'a dépassé au juste ?!

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… » J'expire et regarde ailleurs. « C'est pas la potion. Je suis amoureux de toi Naruto, et je crois que ça fait un bout de temps que ça dure. »

Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. Bip bip. Nos deux portables sonnent à l'unisson. Je crois bien que j'ai réussi ce putain de jeu. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder. J'ai compris. Le silence qui s'installe me tue.

Je n'ose toujours pas le regarder. Putain, maintenant mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, ça me ressemble pas. Je sens un souffle sur mon visage. Avant que je n'aie le temps de relever les yeux, je sens des mains se plaquer sur mon visage et ses lèvres chaudes viennent se coller aux miennes. Je ne me débats pas. Je ne me comprends plus. Je n'ai qu'une envie : projeter cet insolent contre le mur et l'insulter de tous les noms. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais là, là, à cet instant précis, je me sens fébrile. Mon corps ne répond plus. Je me prends même à répondre à son baiser. Aussi surprenant soit-il, c'est Naruto qui l'interrompt. Je ne bouge pas. Il fait un pas en arrière puis se frappe le front (hein ?) :

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ! Je suis pas désespéré à ce point quand même ! Laisse tomber mec, c'est mort ! Pis en plus, t'embrassais mieux la dernière fois! »

…. Il vient de se passer quoi là ? Naruto… devrait être… désespéré… pour m'embrasser ?! Je trouve rien à dire tellement cette seule pensée remet en questions toute ma conception du monde. Et si les dinosaures n'avaient jamais existés ?! Et si… et si les ninjas ne pouvaient pas cracher du feu… ? Non, mais merde, c'est le monde à l'envers là ! Mon esprit confus tente d'y mettre des mots. Je serre les poings et m'énerve :

« Ben pourquoi tu te jettes sur moi, connard ?! Comment ça, désespéré ?! Tu me voles mes répliques là, si y en a un suffisamment désespéré pour venir dans ta chambre sur le coup, c'est bien moi ! Nan mais… mais ! Oooh pis merde, plus jamais, plus jamais je veux voir ta gueule ! »

Je me retourne et m'apprête à sortir après cette humiliation ultime. Je boue, je boue ! Je comprends tellement pas ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Je viens de me faire rejeter par Naruto là ?! Par Naruto ! Le mec qui fantasme sur moi en tout conscience et qui le dit à qui veut l'entendre depuis qu'on a douze ans ! Ce Naruto là ?! Le mec qui ressasse avec fierté notre baiser accidentel le premier jour de classe encore 5 ans après ?! Fuck this shit, I'm out.

BAM ! AIE !

« T'as raison, barre-toi ! Ca me dégoûte rien que de t'imaginer à l'intérieur ! »

Putain, un truc vient de m'heurter la tête violemment juste avant que je n'atteigne la porte ! Il vient de me balance un truc dessus ?! J'hallucine ! Je me retourne et vois à mes pieds une pomme rouge. De t'imaginer à l'intérieur ?! Il s'imaginais que j'allais le prendre ou quoi !? Putain, mais déjà faut qu'il arrête ses films et comment ça, ça le dégoûte ?! Je peux plus me retenir là, je ramasse la pomme et me jette sur lui. Littéralement. On tombe tous les deux au sol. Je m'apprête à lui donner un énorme pain qu'il retient de sa main. C'est vrai qu'il a de la force lui aussi. Mais au taijutsu, j'ai toujours été meilleur. J'essaie de lui foutre cette putain de pomme dans la gueule, juste retour à l'expéditeur.

« Je vais te la faire bouffer ta putain de pomme de merde ! »

Il crache les morceaux que j'arrive à lui foutre dans la bouche tout en parlant/s'etouffant :

« Sérieux, si encore c'était l'autre shinigami, mais là ! Toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que t'en ai après moi comme ça ?! »

Je me bloque un instant mais sans arrêter de le maintenir au sol, toujours à califourchon sur lui. Une grosse douleur à la poitrine m'assaillit. Me dit pas que de tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est cette phrase là qui m'anéantit ?! Je lui demande calmement :

« Alors… t'aimes vraiment Ichigo ?

- Tu devrais le savoir de qui je suis amoureux depuis le temps connard, c'est pas l'apparence d'Ichigo que t'as prise là !

- …. L'apparence ?! »

Je pense que mon visage trahit mon incompréhension là. Mon cœur s'allège dans tous les cas. Il n'y a effectivement rien entre lui et le shinigami. Ou alors il ment. Mais ça se verrait. Naruto me fixe, la bouche entre-ouverte comme si il avait vu un fantôme ou enfin trouvé la solution à un problème de maths évident. Bon, on garde la métaphore du fantôme plutôt.

« Sa…Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?! Je comprends que dalle à ton délire là ! »

Le mec en face de moi est tout pâle. Toujours cet air de grand choc sur son visage.

« Mais… depuis le début… c'était toi ?!

- Sérieux Naruto, t'as pris un truc ?

- T'es pas Ryuk ?!

- Quoi ? »

On se redresse tous les deux. On s'asseoit parterre, le dos contre son lit. Il m'explique alors toute l'histoire. Le shinigami qui a pris du polynectar pour prendre mon apparence, le baiser et… Attend, ça voulait dire quoi le « t'embrassais mieux la dernière fois ! » qu'il m'a balancé tout à l'heure ?! J'ouvre la bouche pour en savoir plus à ce sujet mais il me pose le doigt sur les lèvres. Son autre main vient caresser ma nuque et il m'attire vers lui. Nos visages sont à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu d'aussi près suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir l'observer comme maintenant. Sa bouille angélique perlé de deux yeux d'un bleu océan dans lequel on se perdrait. Je me rapproche un peu plus et sens ses moustaches me chatouiller le visage. Nos lèvres se touchent. Je me sens faible, je le laisse prendre les devants sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mon cœur se remet à battre la chamade et mon bas ventre le rejoint. Il me penche en arrière et se retrouve sur moi. On continue notre étreinte et notre baiser se fait plus langoureux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'embrasse et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de tout découvrir en cet instant. Ce toucher si doux, la chaleur que dégage son corps, les frissons que les caresses de sa langue sur la mienne me procurent. Ma propre excitation. Ses mains se font plus baladeuses et alors qu'il effleure seulement un de mes têtons à travers mes vêtements, je lâche un faible gémissement qui me surprend moi-même. J'ouvre alors les yeux. Wait, wait, wait…. Je le repousse un peu :

« Euh, attend, ça a commencé bizarrement, c'est moi qui devrait être au-dessus là. »

Il revient vers moi et m'embrasse dans le cou cette fois-ci, ce qui me provoque une érection instantanément. Je me pensais pas si sensible de cette partie du corps. De nulle part d'ailleurs. Il me répond d'une petite voix tout en m'embrassant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? c'est bien comme ça…. »

Je le repousse à nouveau et le garde un peu à distance cette fois-ci.

« Nan, mais sachant que c'est moi l'actif, laisse moi plutôt moi guider ! »

Je suis en train de véritablement envisager de coucher avec lui, là tout de suite, sur le sol de sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? On m'a drogué ? Je peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer le moi de deux heures plutôt face à cette scène. J'y aurais pas cru. Naruto me regarde avec un sourire étrange :

« Allons, Sasuke, on sait bien que c'est moi qui devrait faire l'actif. »

Je me redresse complètement cette fois-ci. Il vient de me couper complètement. C'est tellement évident en nous regardant que c'est moi l'actif du couple. Comment a-t-il pu s'imaginer le contraire ? Je ris un peu.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, tu te vois vraiment être actif avec moi ?

- Bah y a pas que moi qui le pense à mon avis, t'as quand même une sacré gueule de passif Sasuke.

- WHAT THE FUCK ?! Tu me dis ça avec tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux bleus de minette et le fait que je puisse te faire faire absolument n'importe quoi !

- Nan, mais Sasuke, accepte le fait que ce sera toi le passif.

- Mais tu peux crever ! Y a pas moyen que tu mettes ton engin en moi.

- Oh nan Sasuke steuplaaaaaaaaaait !

- Va chier sac à merde ! »

Je me lève sur ces mots et me barre de la pièce. Bon, d'un point de vue sexuel, on y est pas encore. Je m'éloigne de la chambre mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire béat.


	54. Amitié

**_Hey nous revoilà! Bon, alors autant vous prévenir, shits got real! Ce chapitre est le premier d'un sous-arc (de 3 chapitres)qui se concentre autour d'un gage du King's game... Sans doute le pire gage qu'on aurait pu infliger aux persos concernés. Ca fait depuis qu'on a lancé le jeu qu'on voulait en arriver là dans la fic (c'est dire)! Ah, on aime torturer nos personnages chéris!_**

**_Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez :) :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Kurapika:<span>**

_Je suis debout dans la salle à la demande. Kenny se tient en face de moi, torse-nu, comme en début d'année, sauf que cette fois on est seuls. Je ne me souviens pas comment on est arrivé là (ni pourquoi son tee-shirt a disparu en cours de route). C'est peut-être un rêve ? Le beau blond ne me laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir et brise la distance entre nous pour m'embrasser... Je me laisse enivrer par ses lèvres et ses mains, douces mains adroites. Sans que je ne sache comment, on se retrouve en sous-vêtements allongés sur le sol. Sa main se promène sur mon ventre nu et son regard rencontre le mien, comme pour me demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Bien qu'un peu nerveux, je la lui accorde d'un hochement de tête. Je souris et lui chuchote en rougissant "je t'aime..." Son visage rayonne et il me prend dans ses bras. Doucement, il se penche vers moi pour me murmurrer à son tour..._

"PUTAIIIN KURAPIKAAAAA !"

...Je suis réveillé en sursaut par les doux hurlements de ma petite-amie et par le claquement violent de ma porte d'entrée contre le mur. Porte que je suis certain d'avoir fermé à clefs hier soir. Ma dulcinée a vraiment une force effrayante.

" Kurapika ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Avant même que je ne puisse culpabiliser à propos de mon rêve, un iphone s'immisce dans mon champ de vision. Ma chère et tendre lance une vidéo de...de moi ? De Killua et moi. Habillés en uniformes scolaires, et debout dans la salle des potions. Et...Hééééé ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Je paraphrase ma raffinée petite-amie et m'exclame à mon tour:

"Effectivement, c'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Sur la vidéo, "Killua" me coince contre une table de classe et me dévore la nuque pendant que je pousse des cris aigus extrêmement gênants. Heureusement (malheureusement ?) sa bouche capture la "mienne" ce qui a au moins l'avantage de me faire taire.

"Bordel de merde, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'embrasses un mec ? "

Une aura meurtrière à la Hisoka se dégage de Temari. Même si je n'y suis pour rien, je sens mes joues s'empourprer de manière coupable. Ce qui n'a absolument aucun lien avec mon rêve sur Kenny. Les rêves sont naturels et aléatoires et ne reflètent pas du tout la réalité. Tout comme le fait de rougir, ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Ou le fait que je me sois réveillé avec une érection. C'est un phénomène normal le matin, et c'est totalement sans lien avec Kenny.

En attendant, Témari s'impatiente et je frissonne. Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Que je choisisse mes mots avec discernement, tout en restant honnête mais convainquant.

" C'est...c'est pas ce que tu crois."

Super. Et dire que hier en contrôle j'ai argumenté pendant 12 pages sur les avantages et les lacunes respectives de l'arithmancie et de l'astrologie pour prédire le futur économique d'un pays alors que dans une situation basique comme celle là, je suis à peu près aussi éloquent que Naruto...

" Jcrois que jvais t'arracher les yeux et remplir tes orbites vides de merde si tu m'expliques pas rapidement !

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! (toujours aussi percutants mes arguments) Jveux dire, ce n'est pas moi sur la vidéo, et ce n'est probablement pas Killua non plus. Ce sont surement des fans qui ont pris notre apparence.

- Des fans ? Des fans de quoi ?"

Ah. J'aurais préféré lui annoncer que j'étais la star d'un porno gay dans un contexte plus favorable...Ou ne pas lui annoncer du tout d'ailleurs.

" Hem, c'est euh...une longue histoire...

- Raccourcie la ou jte pète un bras.

- D'a...d'accord. Pour faire court Jiraya écrit un...une histoire d'amour...et par un étonnant concours de circonstance, il se trouve que les protagonistes de cette histoire ont quelques points communs avec Killua et moi."

Ca va, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal pour le moment. Enfin, peut-être pas si bien que ça, étant donné que Temari rapproche dangereusement son visage du mien, comme pour y scruter toute trace de mensonge, et son poignet se resserre douloureusement sur mon avant bras.

"Tiens donc et qu'est-ce qui lui a donné envie de vous utiliser comme source d'inspiration ? Le vieux pervers t'as surpris en train d'embrasser Killua ?

- Quoi ? Non, non, non pas du tout ! On ne faisait rien du tout, on regardait juste un porno !"

Je me gifle mentalement. Bien joué, Kurapika, c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Je tente de me rattraper:

"Jveux dire, j'ai jamais rien fait avec Killua ! Même la fois où j'ai eu un orgasme par accident quand j'étais sous potion, il ne m'a pas touché du tout!"

Encore mieux. Comme j'ai touché le fond et que ça ne peut pas être pire, je continue mon argumentation:

"Euh...enfin la potion c'est une longue histoire aussi... Mais Killua est mon ami, et il est hors de question pour moi d'avoir une aventure avec un de mes amis ! J'ai bien vu ce que ça a donné avec Léorio, maintenant il ne me parle presque plus."

Ah si, je pouvais faire encore pire finalement... Je m'attends presque à entendre ma stupide bouche lui raconter en détail mon rêve érotique avec Kenny mais heureusement, l'énorme noeud dans ma gorge m'empêche de rajouter d'autres bourdes. Je ferme les yeux, prêt à recevoir mon châtiment. Je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux depuis mes innocentes promenades en forêt avec Pairo jusqu'à cette école de dépravés en passant par mes combats contre la brigade fantôme. D'ailleurs j'exagère, si je suis capable d'affronter les membres de l'araignée en combat singulier, je peux faire face à une dispute avec ma psychopate de petite-amie non ?

Elle m'attrape par le col et me soulève du lit d'une seule main. Non, finalement je préfère retourner me battre contre la brigade... Elle gronde un "espèce de petite salope" et... m'embrasse. Certes, son baiser est brutal comme tous ceux qu'elle me donne et je manque de perdre une dent au passage, mais quand même, je m'attendais à me faire violenter d'une autre manière. Elle me jette sur mon lit sans ménagement et me grimpe dessus. Elle empoigne ma tunique et la balance au dessus de ma tête. Je romps le baiser, parce que même si je m'en sors plutôt bien eu égard à toutes mes maladresses, c'est pas une raison pour abîmer la tenue de mon clan !

"Temari doucement !

- Ah nan, casse pas les couilles avec tes "doucement", me réponds-elle en s'attaquant aux boutons de ma chemise, jme fais chier à attendre depuis des jours parce que tu m'as sorti que t'étais vierge et du coup jvoulais faire genre "jvais pas te brusquer" ! Alors qu'en fait t'as déjà fait pas mal de saloperies !

- C'est pas une raison pour aller si vite ! Techniquement, je suis vraiment vierge !

- Hé ben bonne nouvelle pour toi chéri, "techniquement" tu vas te dépuceler aujourd'hui !"

Et sur ces belles paroles, elle descend mon pantalon d'un geste brusque. Mais ça va pas la tête, je ne suis absolument pas prêt à perdre ma virginité moi, et surtout pas comme ça ! Je rougis violemment et je détourne le visage, honteux d'être exposé ainsi dans toute ma nudité. C'était une très mauvaise idée de sortir avec une fille, je pensais qu'elles étaient plus douces et moins obsédées que les hommes, mais je crois que je me suis lourdement trompé. Je dois lui dire d'arrêter ça tout de suite et mettre un terme à cette relation malsaine.

Heureusement pour moi, elle a ralenti, ce qui devrait me permettre d'en placer une. En fait elle n'a pas seulement ralenti, elle s'est carrément arrêtée. Je tourne timidement la tête vers elle. Ses yeux parcourent mon corps nu de haut en bas avec stupéfaction. Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, mon corps ne lui plais pas ? Je suis trop maigre ? Pas assez musclé ? Ou alors c'est carrément ma taille en... en bas qui ne lui convient pas ? Elle n'a pas l'air contente du tout, et son aura de tueuse se remet à planer au dessus d'elle. Tout compte fait, c'est peut-être elle qui va rompre ? Je n'ose ni bouger ni engager la conversation. Elle brise le silence en éclatant de rire. Mais pas le genre de rire léger qui détend la situation, plutôt un rire de fou sanguinaire digne d'un méchant de film.

"Putain, là j'y crois pas, tu te fous de moi ?"

La question est probablement rhétorique, je n'ose donc rien répondre de peur d'agraver les choses.

"Ok, MON chéri, je rectifie, finalement tu ne vas pas te dépuceler aujourd'hui. Tu vas crever !"

Et sans me donner de plus amples explications, elle s'empare de son éventail et m'envoie voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avant de m'évanouir, je remarque qu'elle a la délicate attention de traverser la chambre pour m'achever à main nues... Si je me réveille un jour, je promets de renoncer à tout jamais à avoir une vie sexuelle...

[...]

_Une paire de lèvres douces et habiles me tirent de mon sommeil...Je suis allongé sur mon lit, Kenny à mes cotés. Encore un rêve ? Il me sourit et me chuchote à l'oreille que je suis magnifique quand je dors avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains s'aventurent doucement sous mes vêtements et retirent ma tunique avec un sourire charmeur. Il m'enlève délicatement le reste de ma tenue tout en faisant des pauses pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Bien sur que je me vais bien, je suis avec lui ! Il me rassure gentiment en me disant que tout se passera bien. Je le crois. J'ai confiance en lui. Ses lèvres parcourent mon visage, mon cou, mon torse avant de descendre plus bas et de..._

"Oh ! T'arrête de fantasmer sur Kenny, tu vas salir mes draps !"

J'ouvre les yeux en grand...enfin...aussi grand que c'est physiquement possible. J'ai mal partout, je dois être couvert d'eccymoses. J'essaye de me redresser mais j'ai des côtes cassées. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais elle aussi me fait super mal. Oh non sérieusement, d'après un rapide examen de ma langue sur mes gencives, je crois qu'il me manque même des dents... Ce réveil là est moins cool que celui de mon rêve !

Bon ma langue est intacte, je devrais réussir à parler. Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé et où je suis. Mais en priorité, je dois rétablir une vérité importante.

"Je ne fantasmais pas sur Kenny, et jvais salir les draps de personne !

- Si ! Tu viens de gémir son prénom dans ton sommeil ! Et honnêtement une énime scène de giclage accidentel entre nous, ça serait cliché, mais très plausible.

- Killua, pourquoi je suis dans ta chambre ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?"

Des bras de Kenny et de ses lèvres sur mon corps... Non, je suis bête, ça c'est encore un stupide rêve. Dans la réalité la dernière chose dont je me souvienne...

"Temari m'a frappé.

- Yep, exactement! Tu sais pourquoi elle t'a frappé ?

- Hmm...non pas vraiment.

- Sérieux ? T'en sais rien ? Vraiment hein, tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?"

Je me redresse difficilement et je dévisage Killua avec incompréhension. Il est assis sur une chaise à coté de moi, les pieds étalés sur le lit en train de manger des bonbons et rayonne de bonne humeur. Mes malheurs l'amusent visiblement. Je soupire:

"J'en ai vraiment aucune idée, crache le morceau Killua.

- Oh c'est énorme ! Avant de t'évanouir, tu te souviens de ce que vous faisiez ?"

Je rougis, mais mes plaies sanglantes et mes bleus au visage doivent surement camoufler ça. Mal à l'aise, je reste évasif:

" Elle m'a réveillée pour me montrer...une vidéo de nous deux en train de nous embrasser...D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire de vidéo ?

- Ah ouais, ça c'est l'alien et son pote maigre qui ont pris notre apparence. Ils font chier, on ira leur botter le cul ensemble un peu plus tard. Avec ta meuf, tu te souviens de quoi d'autre ?

- Qu'on s'est disputé à cause de la vidéo. Et après finalement elle a voulu qu'on...enfin...tu vois...

- Non jvois pas.

- Si, tu vois très bien Killua !

- Jte raconte pas pourquoi elle t'a frappé si tu donnes pas de détails !

- Mais y a rien à donner, on a presque rien fait, elle m'a embrassé, elle m'a déshabillé et ensuite elle s'est enervé parce que..."

Parce que quoi d'ailleurs putain ? Killua s'empresse de m'éclairer:

"Nan, nan, réfléchis pas sinon tu vas trouver, c'est moi qui veut te le dire ! Mwahaha, j'attends depuis des heures que tu te réveilles pour voir ta tête quand jte l'annoncerai ! En fait ta copine est lesbienne et du coup elle t'a défoncé parce que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, t'es pas une fille !"

Killua est aussi mort de rire que je suis mort de honte. Mais c'est quoi leur problème aux gens, pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une fille ? Kenny aussi avait fait l'erreur, plusieurs de mes professeurs également, et la moitié de l'école était sous le choc en découvrant mon sexe dans le yaoi de Jiraya (c'est d'ailleurs le seul avantage que je peux lui concéder). J'hésite à rembarrer Killua avec quelque chose de cinglant du genre "non mais t'as vu tes frangins niveau virilité ?" mais il a dépassé son fou-rire pour me donner des détails encore pire:

"Et du coup elle t'a éclaté la gueule super violemment. Heureusement qu'elle avait aussi cassé ta porte, tout le couloir a entendu ce qui se passait, sinon elle t'aurait tué jpense. Ca a fait marré tout le monde, même si la plupart de tes potes savaient déjà qu'elle te prenait pour une fille. A un moment, elle en a eu marre et elle t'a foutu dehors à moitié à poil. Son frangin, Croâ a suggéré qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie, mais comme l'infirmière c'est la copine à Léromério, elle a foutu un coup de pied dans ton corps inerte et a dit que t'avais qu'à crever. Ensuite comme Croâ il m'aime bien, il t'a ramené dans ma piaule pour avoir une excuse pour me parler et squatter chez moi. Mais c'est pas mon genre, donc jlui ai dis que je m'occupais de tout et qu'il avait qu'à aller en cours. Bon jme suis occupé de rien, mais j'ai quand même surveillé que tu t'étouffes pas dans ton propre sang. Au fait, y a des tâches rouges sur ma housse de lit maintentant, faudra que tu l'amènes au pressing !

- Je vois...bon...je vais commencer par me soigner. T'as un miroir pour que je vois l'étendue des dégâts ?

- Oh ben tu vas pas être déçu,tu ressembles plus à une fille là ! Ou alors une du niveau de Senritsu. T'inquiètes, j'ai fait des photos pendant que tu dormais, jte les ressortirai à chaque fois que tu me feras chier !"

Même si elle plait visiblement à beaucoup de monde, mon apparence physique ne m'importe pas beaucoup...mais là y a des limites, c'est un vrai massacre. Heureusement que j'ai ma Holly chain qui me permet de guérir mes blessures. Je la matérialise et les plaies s'effacent progressivement.

"Haha j'y crois pas, t'es une soigneuse en plus ? C'est les oestrogènes dans ton corps qui te confèrent ce talent naturel ? Pendant que tu fais ça, tu permets que jte balance les centaines de vannes auxquelles j'ai réfléchis pendant que tu dormais sur le fait que ta copine lesbienne t'a pris pour une nana ?"

Vu qu'il y a au bas mot une centaine de plaies, j'ai largement le temps d'entendre tout le florilège. Une fois totalement guéri, je suis épuisé par ma consommation de nen, mais je parviens tout de même à me lever.

"Bon, merci Killua de m'avoir laissé rester dans ta chambre, et oui, je laverai le sang qui est sur tes draps et oui je sais, je suis un gros débile qui ne remarque pas que tout le monde le prend pour une fille. Je retourne en cours.

- Hein ? Ben non reste avec moi plutôt ! Ca sert à rien, t'as raté la moitié de la journée, et puis toute l'école est au courant de ce qui s'est passé, ils comprendront si tu veux te reposer, ou mourir de honte quelques jours. Moi j'ai séché exprès pour rester avec toi !

- Oui pour te moquer de moi et m'humilier. Trop aimable à toi.

- Ben oui, entre autre ! C'est logique, t'es mon pote, il t'arrive un truc trop ridicule, bien sûr que c'est mon devoir de me foutre de ta gueule ! Mais à la base je m'étais surtout dis que tu venais de te faire larguer et que tu t'étais pris la honte, donc qu'on pourrait faire un truc normal pour une fois, pour te changer les idées. Genre on sèche et on passe la journée à jouer à des jeux vidéos !"

La fin de son discours m'a radouci. Killua est toujours un ami un peu maladroit. Avec tact, je réponds néanmoins:

"Ca a l'air pas mal comme programme... Mais on ferait mieux de faire ça ce week-end, je ne vais pas laisser une rupture gâcher ma scolarité...

- Arrête tes conneries, la moitié des cours ici c'est l'alien qui les fait et on apprend que des sorts tout pourris ! Et honnêtement, si la directrice sait qu'on a séché pour passer la journée tous les deux dans ma chambre, elle nous punira jamais, elle va juste pousser un cri de fangirl à l'unisson avec tout le bahut !

- Hmmm... c'est assez vrai ce que tu dis... Mais tout de même, ça me met mal à l'aise l'idée de rater un cours..

- Franchement, tu rateras pas grand chose et t'auras les mêmes notes sans y aller. Moi je sèche souvent les cours. C'est difficile dans ma classe, je connais personne à part Gon et ce connard de Butters. Ils ont toujours l'air si heureux ensemble, et moi je suis toujours assis tout seul à les observer, alors qu'avant Gon et moi on était inséparables et..."

Ah non-non-non-noooon pas ENCORE un monologue sur son amitié brisée avec Gon ! Je lorgne vers la porte, il est tellement à fond quand il se lance dans ce sujet, jpeux peut-être filer en douce ? Pfff, pourquoi jsais pas faire des clones comme les ninjas? Mais j'ai pas non plus envie d'entendre mes camarades se foutre de moi à cause de l'histoire avec Temari...

Et puis si je sèche maintenant, je rate seulement un cours de chimie où l'alien nous apprend à fabriquer de la drogue, un cours de potion où l'alien nous apprend encore à fabriquer de la drogue, mais en changeant l'ordre des ingrédients pour que mes débiles de camarades ne se rendent compte de rien (et le pire c'est que ça marche et que c'est eux qui la lui achète ensuite),un cours de littérature anglaise avec Onizuka qui est japonais et ne comprend même pas cette langue et un entraînement avec Jiraya qui me met tout le temps en groupe avec Killua pour dessiner des croquis de nous en train de faire des étirements.

"T'as raison Killua ! On sèche et on passe la journée à jouer à des jeux vidéos!

- Cool ! (yes, changement de sujet, jsuis sauvé! ) Je faisais ça souvent avec Tobi, mais à la base ce genre de journée c'était avec Gon et... (aaargh!)

- Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

- Oh ben ce que tu veux, mon frangin obèse fout l'équivalent du PIB d'un pays émergent dans les jeux vidéos chaque mois et il m'en envoie régulièrement quand il les a terminé, j'en ai des centaines. T'aimes quoi ?

- Euh...aucune idée je n'ai jamais joué à un jeu vidéo...Il y a des choses culturelles ?

- JAMAIS ? Tu m'avais déjà fait le coup avec le porno! Mais à quoi t'occupes tes journées mec ? En tout cas c'est génial, ça veut dire que jvais être meilleur que toi à tous les jeux et t'écraser la gueule !"

Il se lève joyeusement pour fouiner dans sa collection de jeux. Bah, vaut mieux ça que son spleen sur Gon. Pour le taquiner, je lui rappelle gentiment:

"Killua, le but de la journée c'était pas de me remonter le moral ?

- Ouais ben maintenant y a un nouveau but, c'est t'atomiser en boucle, ça va être marrant ! D'ailleurs jpense qu'une journée ça suffira pas, on y passera la semaine, que je puisse te montrer tous les styles de jeux. Vu que ta chambre n'a plus de porte et que ton ex veut te tuer, ça te dis d'habiter chez moi quelques jours ? Jme fais chier tout seul alors que les ninjas en coloc' ont toujours l'air de bien s'amuser. Bon faudra que tu dormes par terre et que tu payes la moitié des frais. Le loyer est pas très cher mais le budget sucrerie est assez élevé. D'ailleurs t'as pas encore mangé nan ? Tu peux te servir dans le paquet de skittles qui est sur la table de chevet. Mais t'en bouffe pas trop hein ! Et tu prends pas les rouges !"

- Merci, Killua.

- De rien, j'ai encore trois autres paquets. Tu peux manger les violets si tu veux, je les aime pas.

- Non Killua, je veux dire merci pour tout... De me remonter le moral, de me laisser rester chez toi... J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme ami.."

C'est à son tour d'être mal à l'aise et de rougir. Il me fourre une dizaine de boitiers de jeux dans les mains et grommelle:

"Faut toujours que tu niques l'ambiance... Tu racontes encore une connerie comme ça et je recommence mes vannes sur ta copine lesbienne, ok ? Maintenant choisis un jeu, jvais faire de toi un vrai geek !"

Bip ! Bip ! Nos deux téléphones nous interrompent avant que mon baptême du jeu ne débute. C'est mauvais signe s'ils sonnent en même temps...Soit c'est encore Naruto qui nous spame en racontant qu'il nage dans le bonheur et l'amour (genre !) soit...Killua fixe son téléphone, comme pétrifié. Une larme coule de son oeil exorbité.

Oh non ! Encore cette pourriture de jeu du roi. Il a du demander à Killua de faire quelque chose d'horrible. Je m'empare de mon téléphone pour en avoir le coeur net.

" Ordre du roi: l'élève Gon Freecs et l'élève Kurapika Kuruta doivent avoir un rapport sexuel avant ce soir minuit"

Un immense malaise s'installe dans la pièce. Je lis et relis le message en espérant que le nom affiché à l'écran change, ou que l'ordre s'efface de lui même, ou qu'un nouveau message apparaisse pour me dire que c'était une blague de l'un des idiots de ma classe, et que tout va bien, je peux jouer tranquillement avec Killua sans risquer de mourir ce soir. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Temari, menaçante et moqueuse qui me chuchote "Tu ne vas pas te dépuceler finalement aujourd'hui, tu vas crever!" Elle avait raison finalement, je vais finir par faire l'un des deux avant demain... D'une petite voix toute faible, Killua rompt le silence:

"Tu...tu ne vas pas me faire ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu...tu m'as dis qu'on étaient amis, alors tu ne peux pas me faire ça..."

[...]

"Killua, tu es complètement hystérique, calme-toi !

- JE SUIS CALME ! Si j'étais pas calme je t'aurais déjà tué !

- Killua, si tu me tues, Gon ne pourra pas faire son gage et risque de mourir aussi."

J'espérais le calmer avec cette réponse, mais il passe de la colère à la panique et sa respiration s'accélère de façon désorganisée. Oh c'est pas vrai, il va pas me faire une crise d'angoisse maintenant !? J'essaye de me concentrer pour mettre à l'écrit les grandes lignes de mon plan, mais il n'arrête pas de me distraire depuis qu'il est revenu dans la pièce. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai paniqué moi aussi les premières minutes, mais je me suis rapidement ressaisi. Il est à peine 14h, je vais trouver le roi avant ce soir et le forcer à modifier son ordre. Il est hors de question que je me dépucele aujourd'hui. Et il est hors de question que je meure. Par contre pour Killua, je commence a avoir un doute...

"Killua, respire dans un sachet si ça ne va pas.

- Tu peux pas me faire ça ! T'as pas le droit de le souiller !"

Apparemment il va mieux que je ne le pensais. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ma liste de suspects et d'ignorer ses jérémiades.

"Oh putain, mais attend, si tu couches avec Gon ça voudra dire que t'as couché avec quelqu'un ! Et que Gon a couché avec quelqu'un ! Jvais être le seul encore puceau ! Jpeux pas être puceau après toi ! Oh putain, et si jamais t'aimais ça ? Et que tu tombais amoureux de Gon ? Oh mon Dieu, et si Gon aimait ça et qu'il tombait amoureux de toi ? T'es bon dans plein de trucs, dans les cours, les potions, le combat, si ça se trouve t'es bon au lit et il va kiffer !

- Killua, laisse moi me concentrer...

- Tu sais avant, je suis allé le voir dans sa chambre pour qu'on en parle, et pour pleurer avec lui, mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait rester seul et que je le mettais mal à l'aise ! Tu te rends compte, Gon m'a dit de partir !

- On se demande pourquoi...

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas me le voler ! Sale bâtard égoiste, tu prétends être mon pote mais tu vas coucher avec le mec dont je suis amoureux depuis toujours, tu peux pas me faire ça !

- Killua tu arrêtes maintenant, je ne vais pas coucher avec Gon !

- Quoiiiii ? Tu vas laisser Gon mourir ? Tout ça pour ta virginité à la con, tu peux pas me faire ça, sale bâtard égoiste !

- Bien sur que non, je ne le laisserai pas mourir. Je vais découvrir qui est le roi et trouver un moyen d'annuler cet ordre. J'ai donné rendez-vous à tous les élèves qui veulent m'aider à l'arrêter dans la chambre de Gon dans 5 minutes. Si t'es capable de te calmer, j'aimerais que tu viennes aussi, mais il est hors de question que je passe la journée à t'écouter te plaindre."

Pour être honnête je lui en veux. C'est lui qui est égoiste. Il n'est pas impliqué directement dans l'ordre et pourtant il ramène tout à lui. Alors que moi, j'ai une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Depuis le temps que je me préserve, je refuse que ma première fois se passe sous la contrainte, avec une victime innocente comme Gon. En plus, c'était déjà très laborieux la fois où il devait se masturber devant nous, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer aller encore plus loin. Et pourtant si je ne fais rien, mon ami risque de mourir par ma faute. Et moi également. Pour le moment, je refuse d'envisager ces deux éventualités. Je dois l'arrêter. Je vais l'arrêter. Je me lève pour quitter la pièce, mais Killua m'interpelle d'un ton neutre:

"Kurapika ?"

Je sursaute. Oula. Si Killua prononce correctement mon prénom, l'heure est grave. Il s'est totalement calmé, son regard est froid et dur, son visage fermé. Je crois que je le préférais en mode pleurnichard plutôt qu'en assassin.

"T'as vraiment un plan pour trouver le roi ?

- Oui.

- Quand on l'aura trouvé, je le tuerai. Si t'essayes de m'en empêcher, je te tuerai aussi."

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. Donc je ne réponds rien. Il me suit hors de la pièce et nous nous rendons dans la chambre de Gon pour rejoindre les autres...

... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pensais trouver, parce qu'on est à Pourdlard, donc mes attentes sont toujours assez faibles. Mais il n'empêche que j'espérais naivement autre chose dans la chambre de Gon que Butters qui sourit niaisement et la bande de mecs de l'Akatsuki en train de se droguer avec Kenny.

" Hem. Vous êtes les seuls à venir ?

- Yep, les autres sont en cours, me répond Sasori entre deux bouffées de quelque chose qui n'a pas l'air d'être du tabac, apparemment la directrice a renforcé le règlement, ils sécheront pas pour t'aider, mais y en a quelques uns qui viendront après les cours. Oh et le concierge voulait venir mais l'infirmière lui a cassé la gueule, s'il se réveille avant la fin de la journée jpense qu'il se pointera, il t'aime bien.

- Et...vous êtes bien là pour nous aider à trouver le roi ?"

Je préfère demander pour être sûr, parce que je n'ai pratiquement jamais adressé la parole à Itachi, Sasori, Kisame et Deidara, donc je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi ils cherchent à m'aider. Vu les réponses qu'ils me balancent, mes craintes étaient tout à fait justifiées.

"Moi jsuis venu pour soutenir le ptit Killua dans cette épreuve, m'explique Sasori, et surtout le réconforter ce soir quand son meilleur ami lui piquera son amour de jeunesse et qu'il aura le coeur brisé !

- Sasori, le but de cette alliance c'est justement qu'on empêche que ça se produise en arrêtant le roi avant ce soir !

- Ouais mais c'est couru d'avance que ça va foirer, alors jpréfère rester à proximité.

- Je vois... C'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir une personne qui souhaite l'échec notre opération. Et toi, Kisame ?

- Oh jmen fous relativement, moi jsuis là parce que Sasuke m'a filé 50 dollars pour que je surveille qu'Itachi touche à aucun ordi. "

Super... J'aurais peut-être plus de chance avec Deidara. Il sort un appareil photo de son sac à main (sac à main ? Pourquoi personne ne le prend jamais pour une fille lui, c'est injuste ! ) et commence à m'expliquer:

" Roger m'a dit qu'il s'est fait 100 dollars en se faisant prendre en photo dans des positions aguichantes avec ton apparence ! Alors je me suis dis que je devais cesser de gâcher mon art en photoshoppant les frangins Uchiwa en train de niquer des animaux et...

- Ouais ben il serait temps, s'énerve l'ainé, c'était quoi le délire glauque où je me faisais prendre par une belette que t'as envoyé à tout le monde ?

- Oh arrête, le truc qui te fais chier c'est que ta vie sexuelle est mieux dans mes images zoophiles qu'en vrai ! Bref je me disais que j'allais temporairement consacrer mon talent à des montages photos de Killua et toi, histoire de me faire plein de pognon ! Il me faut surtout vos gueules, jles foutrais sur les corps de n'importe quel acteur porno, mais si vous voulez bien enlever vos hauts, ça me ferait moins de boulot, ça serait sympa ! "

On ne veut pas. Donc il se contente de hausser les épaules et immortalise mon visage qui doit probablement refléter un désespoir profond en cet instant. Pour couronner le tout, Kenny vient se planter devant moi, l'air beaucoup plus grave et sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Je l'ignore et je m'avance vers Gon, mais il m'attrape le bras, me faisant frissonner. Les souvenirs des mes derniers rêves resurgissent comme pour me narguer.

"Kurapika, faut qu'on parle.

- Pas maintenant, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

- Couche avec moi.

- PARDON ?

- Laisse tomber, t'arrêteras pas le roi d'ici ce soir. Et si ton nom est déjà écrit dans un death note, ça changera rien du tout, tu devras obéir à son ordre pour pas mourir.

- Et ça va me sauver de coucher avec toi peut-être ?

- Y a pas écrit que vous devez vous dépuceler ensemble. Ni que tu ne dois coucher qu'avec lui. Y a juste noté "avoir un rapport sexuel ensemble" "

Et là, il prend mes mains dans les siennes et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Trop hypnotisé pour l'interrompre, je le laisse continuer:

"Je sais que ça t'es stressé à l'idée de perdre ta virginité... Je veux être ton premier, ça fait des mois que ça m'obsède. Alors laisse tomber cette vengeance de merde, viens avec moi dans ma chambre, jte promets de t'offrir une première fois inoubliable ! Après t'iras baiser avec Gon, à la limite jpeux ptet être dans la pièce avec vous, comme pour Léorio... Et ensuite on pourra retourner chez moi pour une troisième fois, une quatrième fois et autant de fois magiques que tu veux !"

C'est quoi ce baratin romantique qu'il me sort là ? Enfin "romantique" son plan c'est de baiser toute la journée et de faire une pause pour me mater avec Gon au milieu, mais venant de Kenny c'est presque de la poésie...Il essaye encore de me manipuler pour arriver à ses fins, même dans un moment pareil ?

" Kenny la seule chose de magique dans ta vie sexuelle c'est ta capacité à produire assez de sperme pour te taper 20 partenaires différents en une seule journée! Et il est hors de question que je couche avec qui que ce soit aujourd'hui !

- Comme si t'avais le choix putain ! J'ai eu exactement le même ordre que toi, mais toi tu reviendras pas à la vie ! Et je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser mourir par fierté, même si ça veut dire que je dois te pousser dans les bras de Gon. Mais avant ça, vient avec moi, il est encore temps pour toi d'avoir la première fois dont tu rêves."

S'en est trop pour moi, je lâche rageusement ses mains et je m'éloigne avant qu'il ne remarque à quel point sa proposition me trouble. Je suis presque content que Gon ose enfin venir me parler. En fixant le sol d'un air gêné, mon ami aux cheveux noirs bafouille:

"J'ai...vu l'ordre qu'on avait tous les deux...je...t'es mon copain et je veux pas que tu meure...et puis moi non plus je veux pas mourir...mais je sais pas du tout comment faire ce qui est demandé...et...je veux pas faire ça..."

Sa vulnérabilité me fait reprendre mes esprits. Je ne vais quand même pas accepter la proposition de Kenny et aller violer ce pauvre gamin entre deux cochonneries avec mon ex ! Et puis je ne vais pas céder aux caprices du roi sans me battre !

"Ne t'en fais pas Gon, on ne fera rien du tout, on va arrêter le roi ! S'il vous plais, tout le monde ? Merci à tous d'être venus. J'ai besoin de votre aide à tous pour arrêter le roi. Pour le moment, on sait qu'il s'agit probablement d'une personne de l'école qui a volé le Death Note du Shinigami Ryuuk. Les victimes sont uniquement des élèves de notre maison, à l'exception d'un sorcier. Aucune victime n'est à déplorer en dehors de l'école. Le coupable est probablement un sorcier ou un moldu scolarisé ici.

- Oh ben ça va, ironise Deidara, c'est soit un sorcier soit un moldu, on a des supers indices.

- Nous n'avons en effet aucune piste pour le moment. C'est pourquoi nous allons interroger tous les élèves de l'école jusqu'à ce que nous débusquions le coupable !"

Je matérialise la chaîne de mon annulaire avant de leur expliquer:

"Cette chaîne de nen a, entre autre, la faculté de détecter les mensonges. Je vais donc interroger les élèves de l'école en leur posant trois questions très simples "Es-tu le roi ?" "Sais tu qui est le roi ?" " Sais- tu comment annuler un ordre?" Cela devrait permettre d'identifier le coupable ou ses complices. Des commentaires ou des questions pour le moment ?

- Tu utilises tes chaînes pour faire des trucs SM au pieu aussi ?

- Non Deidara.

- Naaaan Sérieux ? C'est dommage de gâcher ses talents, moi par exemple avec les langues de mes mains je...

- Tu me raconteras ça quand je ne serai pas en danger de mort. Quoique non, ne me le raconte pas du tout... Autre chose ?

- Oui, je trouve que c'est grave la honte de se faire casser la gueule par une lesbienne.

- Euuuh...Sasori, quel est le rapport avec le King's Game ?

- Y en a aucun. Jvoulais juste te rappeler ton déshonneur de ce matin.

- ...Merci Sasori... Pour en revenir à notre plan, je n'aurai ni le temps ni l'énergie d'interroger toute l'école. Il faudrait donc qu'un second groupe dérobe du Véritaserum et interroge le reste des élèves."

L'idée est accueillie avec enthousiasme. Un peu trop d'enthousiasme même...Ils veulent probablement en profiter pour demander des conneries aux autres élèves. Il faudra que je case des hunters dans ce groupe pour les surveiller si je veux que mon plan fonctionne...

"On se réparti les tâches ? Gon, Killua et Butters, je vous connais et je vous fais confiance, vous interrogerez les suspects. Les autres vous voulez faire quoi ?

- Moi jveux trouver ce fils de pute de roi et le buter, me répond Itachi

- Oui moi aussi, renchéri Killua

- Moi si on couche ensemble, après je fais ce que tu veux, ajoute Kenny avec un grand sourire, et pendant aussi je fais ce que tu veux, jsuis ouvert tu sais !

- Si tu couches avec Kenny jpeux prendre des photos et mettre la tête de Killua dessus ? demande à tout hasard Deidara. Ah, sinon jsais faire plein de trucs stylés comme le roi, du genre pirater des sites ou brouiller mon adresse IP...

- Vraiment ? Tu pourrais pirater le téléphone du tueur pour lui faire annuler mon ordre ?

- Bien sur que non connard, tu t'es cru dans Watch Dogs ? Non moi j'utilise mes connaissances que pour envoyer des mails de menace anonymes aux gens. Hein Itachi ?

- Ben c'est certain que c'est pas avec ta gueule de tarlouze que qui que ce soit va se sentir menacé ! Et parle pas de Watch Dogs putain ! Tsais bien que jpeux pas y jouer !

- Jvais me gêner ! Si on pouvait pas aborder tous les trucs que tu fais pas, on parlerait jamais de cul dans cette école ! Et fais pas genre, tu flippais ta race avec mes mails! Et t'as pas réussis à savoir que c'était moi.

- Mouais...D'ailleurs qui t'as appris à faire tout ça princesse? T'es sorti avec un informaticien parce qu'il t'a promis de t'effacer tous les "virus" que t'avais chopé ?

- Pfff tes vannes de geek puceau quoi... Nan, c'est Tobi qui m'a appris un soir. Ensuite il a voulu m'apprendre à manger des pelotes de laine entières sans couper les fils. Y a vraiment des gênes défaillants dans l'ADN de ta famille !"

Je me décide à intervenir avant qu'on ne perde une heure en dispute stérile.

"Bon Itachi, Deidara, vous serez tous les deux très utiles pour la mission mais essayez de faire la paix et de travailler ensemble, d'accord ?

- Non.

- Non. Quoiqueee... se ravise soudain Deidara, Jveux bien être sympa, juste pour cette fois ! Itachiiii, tu veux que je t'apprenne a hacker un site internet ?"

Et cet imbécile blond lui fout une tablette tactile dans les mains. Itachi a pratiquement la bave aux lèvres, heureusement que Kisame fait honneur à son salaire de 50 dollars en l'interceptant. Ah non finalement, c'était juste pour s'amuser, puisqu'il se lève et tient l'objet le plus haut possible pour que Deidara et Itachi ne puisse pas l'attraper. Désespérant.

"Ils sont puérils, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux prendre une pause plus "adulte", on peut aller dans ma chambre un petit moment et...

- NON KENNY !"

Cerise sur le gâteau, Killua s'agenouille devant moi en pleurant, me serre contre lui et me supplie d'accélérer le mouvement parce qu'il est déjà 15h. Deidara en profite pour nous immortaliser avec son appareil photo. Apparemment le fait que la tête de Killua soit à hauteur de mes hanches (pour ne pas dire autre chose) rend le cliché intéressant. Sasori est déjà en train de négocier pour qu'il photoshope l'image en mettant sa tête à la place de la mienne...J'arrive pas à croire que c'est cette bande de glands qui est sensée m'aider à stopper le roi. Killua non plus visiblement, il s'assombrit en deux secondes, se relève et me demande froidement:

"T'es sûr que ton plan fonctionnera ? Tu fais quoi si on ne sait pas qui est le roi d'ici ce soir ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur que c'est quelqu'un de l'école...

- Réponds à ma question. Tu feras quoi ?

- Je..je ne sais pas...tu me demandes de choisir entre abuser de Gon ou nous laisser mourir..."

Mon commentaire le fait ricanner froidement. Mais c'est très sérieusement qu'il se tourne vers moi, me regarde droit dans les yeux et me menace clairement:

"Mouais... Dans les deux cas, toi tu vas mourir..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre... POV Killua.<em>**


End file.
